BRING ME TO LIFE
by Jensi
Summary: Aislin moved to Shreveport to begin a new life with one man, but would it be enough for her to stay? Would she find more than she expected? Eric N and an OC.
1. Tangibility

I do not own any True Blood characters. I only borrow for my own personal use. Thanks for reading this little bit of me, and please let me know what you think.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin Morrow leaned forward towards the mirror to finish her left eye, humming along to the song that played on her Ipod dock next to her. She brushed the dark shadow on as she focused intently, and then applied her mascara carefully. Aislin sat back and surveyed her smoky cinnamon coloured eyes against her pale skin, tilting her head to the right as she always did. It looked good for the clients that were here every day for their moment of fame in Spin magazine, and she sighed loudly. "Come on, Ais. Like you're even going to go out for anyone to see this. You'll just go home and see how long it lasts sitting on the couch."

"What kind of way is that to think?" Aislin could not help but smile at the cheer in the voice of her friend Hannah James, and she realized how much it counteracted her mood. Hannah walked in and looked closely at Aislin's eyes and grinned. "Looks good! Wanna do mine for our evening out?"

Aislin stared at the redhead with doubting curiosity, and Hannah raised her eyebrows. "Our evening?" She was new to Shreveport, and had only been there for about four months. She had only met Hannah through her boyfriend Matt, since she was dating a member of a band that played closely with his on many tours. She liked Hannah, but she was still trying to find herself after leaving New York to live with him. She was also getting used to the fact that he was on tour and had been for a month, just three months into her move. She mostly worked and hoped for a chance to talk to him when he had a free moment, and the prospect of not doing that and liking for a change it took her over for a split second. Hannah grinned and Aislin groaned aloud.

"See? I knew it. Do my make up, please!" Hannah begged her, and Aislin indicated for her to sit down in the chair after she stood up. Aislin grabbed a clean set of brushes and stared at Hannah as she tried to figure out her look. She changed the artist on her Ipod, and Hannah looked at her with a serious face. "He hasn't called?"

"Not for a couple of days." Aislin replied, keeping her tone neutral though her disappointment was prominent in her mind.

"He is just busy. They're headlining." Hannah told her, and Aislin nodded. "He misses you, A. I know that he does."

"I'm sure he does." Aislin said, and Hannah hugged her impulsively. Aislin accepted it and closed her eyes, appreciative of the way it made her realize that she was not alone. Moving here so fast and having Matt leave their house even faster to tour had been a enormous adjustment for her, not to mention the fact she missed New York and her job at a very high end magazine as their make up artist. "Thanks, Han."

"I feel you, sweetie. Kyle is gone too with them, and it's hard. But we have to live life and have a little fun when they're working."

"What does that entail tonight?" Aislin asked, settling back in her seat and applying primer to Hannah's skin that was nearly as pale as her own.

"Sara and Lily want to go to Fangtasia. They have been before and apparently have a thing for a vamp there. I figure we like to dance and there is booze, so how bad can it be?" Hannah asked, and Aislin tilted her head as she stared at her shadows.

"A vampire bar?" Aislin asked, and Hannah nodded. "Is it safe there?"

"I think you have to offer to be a meal. I don't think you are dragged into a back alley or anything like that." Hannah replied, and Aislin snorted. She started with a medium brow liner and then bit her lip.

"Should be interesting." Aislin said, but something rang in her mind. Hannah gave her a sudden worried glance, and Aislin quickly brushed a shimmering pale green over her lids as she asked her to close her deep green eyes. She added a darker green and a deep plum to that, finishing with two coats of mascara and then a gloss with a shimmer of plum to it. Hannah grinned widely as she looked into the mirror, and glanced up at Aislin as they heard voices. The client for the evening walked in and looked at them, as Hannah smiled a hello. She had been very irritating and bossy, and Aislin smiled politely as she kept her thoughts silent.

"I think I will wear this home, if you don't mind. I have plans tonight." The voice alone grated on Aislin's nerves, and she nodded as she looked evenly at the woman that had made her evening nearly unbearable. "I am sorry if it took longer than you'd planned, darlin." She left as quickly as she had come in, and Aislin shook her head slowly.

"Bitch." Aislin muttered, and looked around. She added the brushes that she'd used on Hannah to some cleaner overnight and then cleaned up a bit. "Let's go." The girls headed first to the house that she shared with Matt where she pulled on a sleek black dress with a low scoop neck , adding a long necklace with a shimmering charm on it. She pulled on her favourite black heels and grabbed a small purse, feeling uneasy about the evening. They headed to Hannah's, where she sat quietly on the couch as her friend rushed around the house that she shared with Kyle, finally emerging in a short plum dress with cute cap sleeves and steel gray heels pulled over shimmering fishnets. "Nice." Aislin said, and Hannah grinned as she fluffed her bright red hair with one hand. Aislin's bobbed dark chocolate brown hair was curled around her face with shimmering clips in it, which was the result of a slow afternoon at the studio. The girls left and went to meet Hannah's friends, and Aislin just said hello and remained quiet as they talked amongst themselves easily. They drove out to the bar off of the main road in Shreveport, and Sara grew very excited as she got out of the car. Aislin's phone sang out Matt's voice, and she hung back to talk to him for a few moments. He was headed on and told her about the best parts of the last few days and then grew quiet for a second. "What is it?" Aislin asked him, and he stayed that way for a little longer.

"How are you doing there?" Matt's voice was concerned, and she closed her eyes as she leaned against the car.

"I am hanging out with Hannah a lot and just getting used to things." Aislin told him, and bit her lip. "You left so fast after I got here. At least it felt like that."

"I know that we left some things unsaid and undone." Matt told her, and she remained quiet. "We will figure all of that out once I am home. I promise, Ais."

"OK, Matt." Aislin said, and he sighed.

"I do love you." Matt told her, and she gripped the phone. "I really do. We will make this thing good when I am back in town."

"I love you, Matt." Aislin said, and suddenly his voice was gone. "Another fantastic conversation." She walked bitterly to the door, seeing a growing line of people. There were the goth people that she had seen so often in New York, and she smiled. She was only twenty three, but felt a fair bit older than they seemed to. She saw the girls that were not shy about wanting a companion home, and oddly enough she saw obvious tourists. What would they be at a night club for? Aislin zoned out as she watched them in line, and suddenly she was meeting the piercing blue eyes of a woman as she glanced up. The woman was gorgeous and blond, and dressed to the hilt as a textbook vampire. Her eyes grew ravenous as she eyed Aislin up and down, and Aislin stepped back into the person behind her.

"I do love your eyes." Aislin realized that it was a vampire that purred the words to her, as her blue eyes scanned her license. "You're quite delectable, Aislin Morrow. Have a good time in there." Aislin stared at her as she tried to find anything to say, but was at a loss due to the woman's approach. She felt very uncomfortable and she started to walk by, but the woman grabbed her hand. She smiled and winked and let go, as Aislin stepped forward faster. She stepped inside of the club and looked around for her friends, seeing a stage set up with a throne on it. It was empty, but she stared at it with curiosity in her eyes for a long moment. Vampires and humans crowded the dance floor, close to each other as they moved and Aislin watched for a moment. The walls were all red with traditional vampire décor that you would see in a bad movie. The lights were dim and flashing, and she searched with her eyes until she found the girls at the bar. Aislin stepped carefully through the crowd and joined them, ordering a drink from the handsome bartender with long dark hair. He smiled at her with interested eyes, and she thanked him and turned her back to watch the crowd. Hannah moved next to her and smiled, and Aislin glanced at her.

"What is up with the vampire at the door? I felt like a piece of steak." Aislin grumbled, and Hannah laughed.

"Should we tell Matt? Maybe he'll think it's hot." Hannah laughed a little harder, and Aislin joined her as she wondered the same thing. The girls chatted about the crowd as they ordered more drinks, and soon Aislin felt the music calling her to the dance floor. It was improving as the crowd grew, and she and Hannah headed out to one of the levels and squeezed into a small space. Aislin moved slowly to the beat of the current song, and she and Hannah began to dance together and they were given more space as the eyes around them locked onto their movements. Aislin had gone to a few clubs regularly in New York and loved to dance, and she lost herself in the beat and the lights as she moved. She felt the beat pulse in her body and she closed her eyes as she sang the words and tired to lose herself in them. Hannah moved closely next to her, and Aislin smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist. They had clicked since their first meeting, having the touring rock stars for boyfriends, and Aislin had let her in as much as she was willing to let anybody in. Still she kept so much locked inside, and moving to the slowing beat was helping her to not think about it. She felt the incredible thirst coming on, and groaned inwardly as she opened her eyes. She told Hannah she was getting a drink as she let her go, and the girls walked to the bar as they smiled at Hannah's friends. Aislin ordered a cosmo and leaned against the bar, taking in the added bodies. She felt someone move to the spot beside her at the bar, and glanced towards the front of the bar where the stage was. There was a blond vampire there, leaning back seductively in the throne as his piercing blue eyes met hers. His hair hung smooth and straight to his shoulders, and he was easily the most stunning man that she had ever seen. He stared at her boldly, and lowered his face so that his eyes burned into her. Aislin swallowed a large sip of her drink, and cursed the reaction her body was having to him.

"Can I have the next dance?" The voice surprised Aislin, and she looked over to see a vampire with emerald eyes and black hair taking her in with his eager eyes. He was handsome as most vampires were, but he was no blond on a throne.

"I'm good. Thanks though." Aislin replied politely, and he leaned closer as if to smell her hair.

"Just into women?" His voice was lowering, and she pulled away slightly.

"That's not it." Aislin said, her discomfort growing. She stood up and he stood along with her, and Aislin started to walk away.

"Wait, beautiful." He took her arm and pulled her to a small hallway, where he pressed against her. They were still close to the crowd, but nobody noticed and Aislin struggled to get away. "I just want to be closer to you." He moved his lips close to her and then down near her neck, and she shoved against him as emotions flooded her brain. He suddenly moved away from her and stared blankly at her, and Aislin struggled to breath as the blond woman from the door appeared at his side. She gave Aislin a curious look after she eyed him, and then nodded at the dark haired bartender who came and grabbed him and took him away. The woman stepped forward and seemed to take in Aislin's expression, and then turned her head to look behind her.

"It seems that you're being summoned." Her voice was soft yet commanding, and Aislin stared at her as her heart pounded. She had just nearly been made a meal, and now she saw the blond vampire beckoning towards her slowly with one hand.

"I don't want to go up there." Aislin told her, and started to walk towards the door. She felt her hand grabbed by someone and was forcefully stopped. She turned to see the woman gazing at her with a smirk on her face, and Aislin frowned.

"It is not a request, Aislin Morrow. It is more of an order." She gave her a meaningful look, and Aislin looked at the throne to see an impatient look on his face. She looked over at Hannah, who was staring at them, and shrugged as she walked up to the stage. He relaxed in his seat again and watched her as she approached him, letting his eyes roam her body slowly.

"Pig." Aislin muttered, and saw a smirk on his face right afterwards. She was stopped by the throng of what appeared to be desperate admirers, and she rolled her eyes as she pushed through them and stood before him. He smirked again and gestured for her to sit silently. Aislin complied, crossing her legs and leaning back as she watched him. "So what is it that you wanted?" Aislin blurted out after a few moments of the staring game.

He smiled seductively, and leaned closer to her as he met her eyes. She felt some type of energy from him, but nothing that affected her other than his smile and intensity would have anyway. "I would like a private show for starters, with or without your friend. Either would do." He stroked the back of her neck as he spoke, and she jumped visibly as he tilted his head.

"I don't think so." Aislin replied, and he frowned slightly as he gazed thoughtfully at her. She stared him down, trying to deny her discomfort to herself.

"Well then. Tell me what just happened over there. That would do." Eric said, but his eyes told her that he was still thinking about his first request.

"What are you talking about?" Aislin asked, knowing full well what he meant.

"You were nearly a meal over there. Remember?"

"Oh, that. It was nothing really, and I told him to leave me alone. " Aislin said casually, and the vampire raised his eyebrows.

"You simply told a very hungry vampire to leave you alone and he complied? He could have easily ripped your throat out in that moment and had the strength to do it without a fight on your part. I doubt that simple words would be cause for him to stop."

"It's what happened." Aislin insisted, and he sighed as he looked at her.

"I feel something different about you, Aislin. I intend to find out what that is." His words were very direct, and she prepared to stand up. "I will see you again. You're very tantalizing. It seems as though you have the attention of a few of my kind."

"Lucky me." Aislin said, shooting him a dark look as she walked away and went to meet Hannah. She only told her friend that he had seen a mild exchange between her and another vampire and was asking about it. The girls hung out at the bar and had some drinks, and Aislin felt his eyes on her much of that time. She went out and danced again, trying to blend in with the crowd so not to draw attention as well as ignore the blue eyes that followed her every movement. The other girls finally got tired and wanted to leave, and Aislin headed to the exit. She could not help but look at the throne again and saw that it was empty, but caught Pam's smile as she left.

"See you again soon, Aislin." Pam told her and Aislin looked at her. "You're on Eric's radar now."

Aislin shuddered lightly and got quietly into the car, happy to be home locking her door behind her. She washed her face and pulled on a tee and climbed into the big bed alone, pulling the covers tightly around her. She vowed to stay home after that night, and out of trouble. She let a tear slide down her cheek as she let the lonely night close in around her, and her mind swirled with other times and old memories. Aislin gave in to her confusion and fear and allowed the sobs to take her over, and buried herself beneath the covers as she cried.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let me know what you think so far, if you so kindly would. I am holding onto high hopes for this story.

tangibility


	2. Apart

I do not own any True Blood characters. They are just being borrowed temporarily. I want to thank all of you for the reviews and adds as a favorite/alert! It means a lot to me. Here goes….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin woke up late the next morning, cursing as she jumped out of bed. She showered quickly and slicked her hair back with gel and added a sparkling headband and did the bare minimum of make up. Aislin grabbed a cup of coffee and got into the car and started it hastily. Matt's voice sang through it, and she groaned audibly. She got to work and set the brushes out to dry that she had cleaned, and set up her other stuff. A few clients were scheduled today, and she smiled her way through them and tried to keep her thoughts positive. The hair stylist went to get them lunch, and came back with a bouquet of flowers in addition to their sandwiches. "Looks like someone's man is missing her!" Janelle called out in a sing song voice, and Aislin looked up at the two dozen red roses in her arms. Janelle set them down with a flourish and a wink, and Aislin wondered if it was Matt or Eric. She bit her lip and took the card slowly to read it, and saw Matt's words about missing her and wanting things to be better. She sighed and set them down, smelling one slowly. They were the deepest shade of red, and she smiled wistfully at the fact that he remembered. She wandered mentally to the day that she had met him in New York, when the band was featured in a popular magazine. She had been the one to prep him, and his sparkling green eyes had warmed her right away. He was funny and charming, and they had been laughing together easily within a few moments. He had asked her to come to the show that night and hang out afterwards, and he had taken her to eat at one of the many late night places in the city before meeting the rest of the band at a local pub. She had been intrigued by him and his presence onstage, and she had easily found herself in her bed with him that night making love after several kisses during their date. He had given her the same roses the next day. Aislin smiled as she thought over their long distance relationship, and soon that faded and gave way to slow tears that slid down her cheeks. "Ais? Are you okay?" Janelle asked, and Aislin shook her head slowly and looked at her.

"Fine, really. I just miss him is all." Aislin said, and smiled weakly. "It's only been a month, and I have two long ones to go."

"Come and hang out tonight. We can make some dinner at my place and drink some wine. Just watch some chick flicks." Janelle suggested, and Aislin considered the invite. She had gotten to know Janelle well, and the girls had often worked their magic on each other. "Hey, I know! I could do some highlights on your hair. Maybe some red in that deep brown since that would look so hot."

Aislin smiled at the thought, and Janelle squealed. "OK, sure. It beats sitting home at night."

"You went out last night, didn't you? With your gorgeous friend with the screaming red hair? What did y'all do?"

"They took me to Fangtasia." Aislin said slowly, and Janelle smiled dreamily for a moment. "It was interesting enough."

"That hot guy there makes every second worth it. What I would like to do to him, but I have never had the chance." Janelle said, shaking her head. "Guess you probably didn't notice him quite as much, having your rock star and all."

Aislin sipped her soda as she looked down to hide her eyes from Janelle. "He was alright." She could feel Janelle's curious gaze on her, and she turned up the music a little bit. "So, red? Like burgundy red or crayon red?"

"I have a bright burgundy at home that would look great." Janelle stared at Aislin in the mirror and smiled. "You'll have to wash out that gel though."

"Late mornings blow." Aislin said with an apologetic smile. The girls heard voices and grinned ruefully at each other as two clients came into the room. Janelle worked on the hair as Aislin drifted off into thought and sipped her soda until it was her turn. The day was long with more clients than normal, and the girls left when it was dark. They hit a grocery store for late dinner supplies, and Aislin took a shower at Janelle's apartment as her friend offered to cook. Aislin let the hot water run over her skin, thinking of blue eyes roaming her body, and she groaned inwardly. "He sent flowers, Ais. This could work." Aislin reminded herself slowly, turning to wash her hair as she glanced at the shampoo on the shelf. Janelle had good taste. She washed and conditioned her hair idly as she enjoyed the hot water and the strawberry body wash, and got out and dried herself off. She pulled on the shorts and tee that Janelle had offered her, and went out into the kitchen. The chicken fajitas were done, and the salad was being prepared by Janelle.

"You okay?" Janelle asked her, smiling over at her.

"Sure. The shower felt great, and thanks for cooking." Aislin said, and Janelle glanced at her with another curious look. The girls got their wine and sat at the table in the dining room, and chatted as they ate. The food was delicious, and Aislin relaxed a bit as she nibbled on it and sipped wine. They headed to the large bathroom, where Janelle blow dried her hair and mixed the bleach. She lightened chunks of Aislin's hair and rinsed it, drying it again afterwards. She then mixed the burgundy and brushed that onto Aislin's hair, and the girls started a movie while they waited. They were crying within the first hour of the sad girl movie, and both jumped when the timer went off. Aislin's phone chimed as they stood up to rinse her hair, and she glanced at it in annoyance. "Later." The girls went to finish the hair, and Aislin stared at herself in the mirror once it was done. The highlights were bright and made her eyes shimmer further, and she smiled at Janelle happily.

"Now there we go. There is the happy girl." Janelle said in a pleased tone, and Aislin nodded.

"Thank you." Aislin vocalized her gratitude, and looked in the mirror again. "Can you touch it up when Matt comes back? He would dig this."

"Sure thing." Janelle replied, and they returned to their movie. Aislin glanced at her phone, seeing that it was Matt texting her before he hit the stage. She bit her lip as she realized he would be mid set or so, and set the phone down again. She turned her attention back to the movie and cried again as another tragic scene flashed across the screen. Aislin left a few hours later, cursing herself for getting to bed late again. She probably should stay home and be bored again. She pulled up to her house, and grabbed her purse from the car as she hit the lock button. She approached the door, and noticed something on the mat as she paused. Aislin looked around the empty porch as she leaned down to pick up the even deeper red rose on the porch, toying with the black ribbon that was tied perfectly around it. She stared at it as she unlocked the door quickly, locking it behind her as she took a moment to closely examine it. It was beautiful and just on the brink of opening, and she frowned as she wondered who had left it. Matt had sent her flowers earlier, and could hardly drop anything on the porch. She went into the kitchen and unwrapped the ribbon, setting the flower in a thin vase. Aislin went in to her room and pulled on her traditional wife beater that she wore to bed, and crawled under the covers as she sighed. She turned on some soft music, and closed her eyes as sleep threatened to take her over.

The next day was Friday, and Aislin had it off. She managed to sleep in a bit, and cleaned up the house after she woke up. She called Matt mid afternoon to get his voice mail, and sighed as she set the phone down on the counter. She took a shower and dressed in capris and a tank top to deal with the oppressive heat, adding some curling gel to her new hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she turned her head to admire the highlights, and did her eye make up in colors of orange and green. She blended them perfectly and added a heavy clear gloss on her lips before finishing with mascara. She grabbed her purse after she slipped her phone into it, and went shopping in the main part of Shreveport to pass some time. She bought some clothes and make up, and looked up at the evening sky as she left the last shop that held any interest for her. She thought back to two nights before when she was dancing and the lights were flashing, and the way that her troubles had faded. She glanced at her purse and slipped into a coffee shop to get something as she texted Hannah. Her friend was up for it, and Aislin went home to change. She added a bit of black eyeliner to her look, and a deep coral gloss. She pulled on a deep orange dress and black heels, and a black necklace to pull it together. She heard a knock at the door and went to greet Hannah, who was wearing a purple vinyl skirt and a gray tee with sparkling converse. "Will they let you in like that?" Aislin asked her, and Hannah laughed.

"I sure hope so. I had a small gig tonight and this is what I wear." Hannah said, walking in and grinning. She was in a small band and hoping to tour with her own boyfriend at some point in time. She wandered into the kitchen for some wine, and Aislin fussed with her hair in the mirror on the wall. "Hey, who is this rose from? Matt?"

"He sent two dozen to work. I thought maybe you dropped it off." Aislin replied, dying for her answer as she pretended to still care about her hair.

"I don't think we are that in love yet, Ais." Hannah replied, and the girls laughed. "Secret admirer maybe? Or stalker?"

"Ugh." Aislin said, and wrinkled her nose. The girls left as Aislin wondered endlessly about the rose. She only had a few friends and had not met a lot of people. She had not even noticed any men other than Eric from the club. She bit her lip as Hannah parked the car in the lot, staring at the red words on the lit up sign. She took a deep breath as they got out of the car, and Hannah glanced over at her.

You okay?"

"I'm fine." Aislin replied, and they walked up to the short line. Hannah moved by Pam quickly, but Aislin was stopped as Pam looked at her with interest.

"I told you I would see you again." Pam purred at her, and Aislin smiled awkwardly. Maybe this was not a good idea. Pam eyed her hair, and touched a curl slowly. "I do like the red in your hair, Aislin. It will look good under the lights in there as you dance." She slowly pulled her hand away and smiled at Aislin. "He is in the office, but he will be out later."

"I didn't ask where he was." Aislin said, her heart pounding.

"You didn't really have to." Pam said, raising one eyebrow. Aislin stared at her, and Pam gestured for her to go in with one graceful movement of her arm. "Have fun. Stay safe."

Aislin walked to meet Hannah, who was waiting for her. "Seems like you have a friend." Hannah said, and Aislin frowned.

"I don't know if I would call her a friend." Aislin said, and the girls went to the bar. Aislin glanced furtively at the empty stage as she sipped her drink, and then back at Hannah. They had a few drinks as the place filled up, and then started to like the music. They went out to dance and Aislin moved into the middle of the floor to be surrounded by people. She was moving to the third song playing when she felt eyes on her, and she turned her head to see Eric standing at the end of the hallway that led to the bathrooms and likely his office. People stopped to look at him and some tried to talk to him, but he gazed intently at her as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He ignored them all, and she felt the heat from his look start to burn into her. She looked forward and continued to dance, and Hannah leaned over and told her that she was going to get a drink. Aislin nodded and stayed where she was, but she was all too aware of his steady gaze. She heard a song that she really liked come on, and she dipped and moved to the beat as she turned to face him. Matt and the roses drifted out of her mind, and she closed her eyes and lifted her arms above her head as she sang along to the words. She slowly opened her eyes again to see him gone, and sighed slowly. Hannah returned and the girls finished their evening without anything eventful, and Aislin finished it without any further sighting of Eric in the room. She was dropped off by Hannah at home, and changed into a short green cotton dress and washed her face slowly.

Aislin tried to go to bed, but she had slept in later than normal. She got up and got some cold water, and stepped onto the back porch for some fresh air. A tall figure stepped out of the darkness, and she cursed as she dropped the glass onto the wood surface. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was thinking about you." Eric spoke slowly as he stepped onto the porch, and she stared at him in the moonlight.

"So you stalk me at my house?" Aislin asked, and he cocked his head to one side as he gazed at her.

"I could have left another rose and disappeared again." Eric told her, and her eyes widened slightly. "I love your eyes, Aislin. The color is so unique and lovely, and they are very expressive."

"Are they?" Aislin backed against the screen door, and he sat down on the swinging seat that Matt had set up and gestured for her to join him. Her heart pounded as she did, and she gazed at the ground. She felt him touch her hair, and she took a deep breath as his fingertips grazed her head.

"I do like the red in your hair as well." He took a strand between his fingers gently, and she leaned her head back against the cushion as she breathed deeply. "Why did you come back so soon?"

"I like to dance. I am from New York, and clubbing was a part of general life there. Your place brings back that vibe for me a bit." Aislin found herself saying, and turned her head slightly to look at him.

"What brought you to this town?"

"My boyfriend lives here." Aislin replied, and he stared curiously at her for a long time.

"You're alone."

"He is out of town right now." Aislin explained, realizing how short her dress was and how the breeze had picked up slightly as she sat alone in the dark with a vampire. She folded her legs under her and tugged uselessly at the hem as he watched with an amused expression. "I should go inside."

"Want some company? I can make that bed less lonely." Eric offered softly, and she stared at him. He leaned closer and she backed away as much as she could as his eyes penetrated hers. "I watched you move tonight, Aislin, and I would like nothing more than to feel you above me on your bed. I want you stripped of this tantalizing dress so I can have full access to your beautiful body." She gasped audibly, and he stroked her cheek as his eyes burned into her. He leaned in to kiss her, and she turned her head and stood up. "Your want is nearly screaming at me, Aislin. Give in to what your body needs."

"I don't need you." Aislin told him, and hurried inside as she locked the door behind her. She could see him staring at her in the moonlight as her heart threatened to fly out of her chest, and then he disappeared up into the sky. Aislin hurried to her room and pulled the covers around herself, her mind racing. He had left the rose and he could sense her thoughts about him. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as her body screamed at her for running away. She vowed not to return to Fangtasia and to focus on Matt and not the silly fantasy in her head about Eric. He would be gone before the night's end if she gave in, and she would be in a worse place than she had been before him. She knew what was really holding her back, and she curled up into a ball in her king size bed. It had been holding her back for months now with Matt, and she cried helplessly in her bed. When would it all be normal again?

Aislin talked to Matt the next day at lunch, and tried to be herself during the short conversation. She hung up feeling a bit unsatisfied, and focused on work and not thinking about Eric. A week later, she was feeling good about her progress until she arrived home to a box on her porch. It was wrapped elegantly in shimmering gray paper, and tied with the same ribbon that the single rose had been wrapped in. Aislin stopped and stared at it propped up against the door, and sucked in her breath. She picked it up and took it into the house as she locked the door behind her, and set it down on the kitchen counter as she stared silently at it. She sighed and unwrapped it, opening the box to see a gorgeous black lace scarf wrapped in paper from a very good boutique in town. She pulled it out and felt the soft material between her fingers, and turned it in the light to see the subtle shimmer. She noticed the card in the box and opened it as she shook her head.

_I have missed you at Fangtasia, Aislin. Please accept this gift and be my guest again, and wear it for me when you give in. I know that you have been thinking of me as well. E_

"_God, he is arrogant." Aislin muttered, and wrapped the scarf around her neck. She looked in the mirror on the wall and smiled. "But oh so right." She headed to the bedroom and the shower, and lost herself in the hot water as she daydreamed about the blue eyed vampire._


	3. Playing With Fire

I do not own any True Blood characters, as you all well know. Thanks again for the goodness this story is receiving. I really appreciate it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EPOV

I watched her that night as she danced sensually with her friend to the beat of the music, unable to take my eyes off of the new beauty in my bar. She was slightly taller than most girls, and slim with full breasts that pushed tightly against the black dress that she wore. I felt myself growing hard in my pants, and I resisted the urge to touch myself as I kept my gaze focused on her. Her brown eyes met mine as she ordered a drink at the bar, and then I saw the other vampire try and talk to her. I heard everything he said to her, and he blatantly ignored her obvious disinterest. When he pulled her against the wall, I stood to handle him with furious eyes and stared as he suddenly backed away and stared at her with a glazed look. Pam was there before I was, and I tilted my head as I watched him. It was as if he was glamoured, though that was not possible between a human and a vampire as far as I knew. I spoke Pam's name and asked her to bring the girl to him. He saw the fear in her eyes, and then she tried to leave. I growled to myself and stared at her, and Pam grabbed her and insisted that she join me. As much as I could see her fear, I could also sense it. Possibly feel it as she was. She approached me with an unhappy expression and I eyed her body slowly with my eyes, and I heard the word she muttered about me as she came closer. I smirked at her, knowing that she would want me before too long as I wanted her. As she sat down uncomfortably, I decided to play with her for a moment. I mentioned a private dance as I touched her, and I sensed her discomfort as she jumped and denied me instantly. I saw her trying to stare me down, but I knew that she was frightened. I asked her what had happened near the bar, and she denied anything odd. I pushed the subject, but she continued her denial and I grew frustrated that my earlier attempt to glamour her had failed and that I would get nowhere with her. I dismissed her, and she eagerly left the stage and returned to her friends. I watched her dance some more, trying to come to some conclusion about her as I thought about the many ways I would ravage her and growing hard yet again. I gave up and picked the fangbanger that looked the most like her and brought her to my office for a distraction.

I was pleased to see her again at my bar, but it was on a night when I was working in the office. I came out at Pam's announcement that she was there and watched her again, feeling my hunger grow stronger for her. I didn't want any other woman tonight, and I watched her and then went to my office and sat in the chair. I followed her home and waited silently in her backyard as I willed her to come out. She did an hour later, and she was in a slip of a green dress that left little to the imagination. It showed her perfect legs well and her breasts pressed into the low cut of the top, and I stepped out of the darkness. I had been there before when she was not at home, and I left her the rose on her doorstep that I had planned on giving her. I spoke softly to her as I approached her, and I watched her nipples harden as she shuddered in fear. She crossed her arms over them as she spoke uncomfortably to me, and I surprised her with the news that I brought the rose. I asked her about herself, and I felt rage when she mentioned that she had a human. I knew that she was alone at that time, and I was strongly curious as to how he could leave her in a bed alone at night. She joined me on the useless swinging chair on the back porch and he inhaled her sweet scent as she sat near him and took in her body again with his eyes. She only stayed for a moment, and I cursed her strength as she stepped away from my attempt at finally claiming her lips with mine. I know that she wants me. I smell it, feel it, and see it in her body movements. How can she deny what she and I both want? When she had gone inside the house, I flew away in anger and left her there alone.

Once I settled my emotions toward Aislin Morrow that I could not fully understand, I started my research. I learned the name of her human, and that he was out of town for two more months. That body in bed alone with no one to touch it was a waste, and I stroked myself through my pants as I imagined her that night outside. I imagined her on her back on my desk as I took her, and the cries that I would hear as she felt me inside of her. I found her on the internet, and realized that she had been well on the way to fame as a make up artist in New York. She had suddenly abandoned it to come here, supposedly for this human. Yet he had left to tour with some band and left her alone, and now she was attracted to me. She was unique and I knew that I needed to make her mine and figure her out soon. I called a local boutique and arranged for a gift to be prepared for her, and I wrote a card asking her to wear it to Fangtasia once she could not stay away anymore. I smiled as I pictured her brown hair and eyes, and I nearly tasted her lips as I closed my eyes. Aislin Morrow would be mine, and soon.

APOV

"What are you doing, Ais? You're only playing with fire." She spoke to herself in the mirror aloud as she straightened her hair and added wide clips to it. Her eyes were done with deep reds and oranges and stood out against her flawless skin. She wore a pale coral lip gloss and surveyed herself in the mirror. Her red vinyl mini skirt and black lace fitted tank looked good, and she added vinyl black boots as she took one last look in the mirror. She sighed and glanced at the photo of her and Matt on the dresser, remembering the happier times. She wondered what tonight would bring and how much she would regret, but Eric was pulling her so strongly that she could not resist. Aislin picked up the scarf and slid it around her neck and let it hang down her back after she tied it loosely. She grabbed her purse and went to her car, and drove the short drive to the bar. Her phone chimed as she parked, and she saw that it was Matt. He must be getting ready to go on, and she answered it as she felt a strong guilt. She was so glad that he could not see her. He chatted briefly with her and she tried to sound cheerful and casual, and soon was ending the call with a somewhat forced I love you to him. Did she? She slid the phone into her purse and walked up to the front, seeing the smile on Pam's face from practically her car. She looked at the vampire as she surveyed her slowly, and gulped.

"Even if you had not been invited, you are far too good to resist tonight." Pam told her, tracing the scarf with her finger. "I love this on you." Her eyes dropped to her breasts as she licked her lips, and Aislin frowned. "You are a sight to behold, Aislin."

"Why the gifts? Why the invite? Is it all just for sex?" Aislin asked, and Pam raised an eyebrow.

"You cannot use the term just sex when it comes to Eric Northman. Take my word for it." Pam told her. And Aislin smirked. "I just know he has his attention on you right now, and he gets what he wants. Enjoy it, Aislin. You may never go back to the humans again."

"I have one. I don't want Eric." Aislin told her, and Pam smiled brilliantly.

"You are here wearing what he sent you. That says something far different to me." Pam said, and Aislin stomped by in her heeled boots. "Drinks are on us tonight, and he will fetch you soon."

"Indeed." Aislin muttered, wanting so much to turn and leave. She sighed and went to the bar and ordered a drink, leaning back and watching the small crowd. She liked the song and she tapped her boot to it as she drank quickly. She ordered another, and was feeling the effects of no dinner and cosmos as she finished that one. She saw movement at the end of the hallway, and Eric was watching her intently as she met his gaze. She saw him raise his hand and beckon her to him, and she anxiously walked towards him. He looked amazing in his low fitting track pants and tight tee that showed off everything, and she bit her lip. His eyes settled on the scarf around her neck, and she saw his blue eyes darken as they met hers again. She finally was standing in front of him, and she looked up with a neutral expression as he stared down at her. She thought that she should leave right then, and he took her hand and pulled her down the hall and into an office before she had a chance.

"You are not leaving me yet." Eric told her, closing the door and standing against it as she sat on the couch. He hand burned where he had touched it, and she rubbed it as she stared at him. "I need to speak to you."

"About what? I just want to go home. Let me leave." Aislin told him, standing up and staring at him angrily. She knew that coming here was a mistake, and she was ready to walk away from him forever.

"What happened the other night? How did you glamour a vampire?" Eric demanded, his eyes darkening as he stared her down.

"Glamour? What does that even mean?" Aislin looked at him blankly, and stared at the door.

"It is what I cannot do to you, and that bothers me. You made him walk away from you after he wanted you badly. I need to know how." Eric demanded, and stepped closer to her. "If I could glamour you, I would have had you by now."

"Had me? I don't ever want you to have me." Aislin told him fiercely, and he raised one eyebrow.

"You would rather wait for a human that will not return to you for two months? Tell me, why did you move here? That does not seem like a good reason to leave your high position in New York, in my opinion. You really were going to be famous. I saw some of your work. Very nice." Eric's face remained stony as he spoke, and her eyes widened angrily.

"Check up on me, did you?" Aislin questioned him, and he took her by the arms. She struggled, and he moved his face closer.

"What brought you here? You seemed to have it all there. Your human is not even here right now to live any kind of life together." Aislin felt tears in her eyes and she blinked rapidly, and he seemed to soften. "You came tonight, and you wore my gift. That means something."

The air was heavy, and Aislin struggled to breath as she struggled with her emotions. Her mind told her to leave, but her body was slowly warming up and she closed her eyes. "It's insignificant, Eric. I should not….." Aislin's words were cut off as he tilted her face up and kissed her gently. His fingers brushed the tears away from her cheeks, and she felt her knees go out as the electricity shot through her body. The kiss was everything the had imagined and more, and he caught her in his strong arms as she fell slightly. He slid a hand into her hair and pulled her closer, and she slid her hands up his muscular chest as she felt his tongue tease her lower lip. He pulled away slightly and teased her further with the tip of his tongue and she shivered.

"Don't be scared." Eric murmured, and she met his bright blue eyes. "I won't hurt you."

"I can't do this." Aislin told him, and he stroked her hair. "It's wrong."

"Tell your body that." Eric told her, and kissed her again. He slid his hands down to lift her slowly as he slid his tongue into her mouth, and she gasped as she felt his fangs extend. She was suddenly being pushed into a sitting position onto what she could only guess was the desk, and she felt her legs pushed open by his large frame. Aislin moaned with the intensity of the kiss, and she felt the tip of her tongue move with him in the frenzied dance between them as he slid his hands up the sides of her legs under her short skirt. "You look incredibly sexy tonight." Eric spoke the words against her bruised lips, and then moved his hands down to her knees. He kissed again hard as his thumbs slid slowly up to her inner thigh, and she struggled against him. "I only want to touch you. Don't be afraid." Eric whispered, and moved to touch the outside of her lace thong. She struggled to catch her breath, and her legs fell open automatically as her eyes widened in shock. Eric slid one hand around her head and pulled her close for a deep kiss, and her tongue met his as they darted around his fangs. He slid his hand under the material and stroked her gently and she whimpered as her body responded strongly. She moaned as she felt herself starting to sweat, and she held onto him as she felt the pressure building inside of her. He slid his hand further back to slide his finger into her, and she cried out as she felt the faint taste of blood in her mouth. Aislin came hard and she threw back her head as it hit her for a few moments, never having felt anything like that in her life. She closed her eyes as her body experienced the aftershocks, and slowly opened her eyes to realize that Eric had stepped away from her and was staring at the ground with a stricken expression.

"What's wrong?" Aislin breathlessly asked, and he raised his eyes to hers with a serious expression.

"That was not meant to happen." His words were spoken slowly, and she felt all of the pleasure she had just felt wash away in a rush of regret. Aislin slid off of the desk and fixed her clothes as best she could, and wiped at her tearing eyes.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry that I even showed up tonight." She snatched the scarf off of her neck and threw it on the desk before grabbing her purse and stumbling out of the office, hearing him call her. "Go screw." Aislin muttered, walking out to her car as Pam gave her a curious look. She inhaled as Aislin walked by and Aislin glared at her.

"You finally let him have you." Pam said, and Aislin wiped her tears away. "You smell delicious, Aislin. Why the tears? Was it that good?" Her face was pale and blinding, and Aislin ran to her car and drove home hurriedly. She ran inside and locked her door, and took a long shower to wash away every feeling from that night. She came out an hour later after the water had turned ice cold, and pulled on a long tee shirt. She locked all of the doors, not even looking through the windows as she did. She never wanted to see Eric again at that moment, and she walked into her room as she crawled under the covers and turned on the TV. Aislin relived the office scene in her mind, letting the guilt wash over her as she did. She regretted letting him touch her so easily, but it had been as though she could not control herself. She knew that he could not glamour her, but what had he done? Could all of that happen based on simple attraction? She had certainly reacted easily to him physically, despite her mental turmoil over it, and that surprised her. She thought about New York as she closed her eyes, and almost longed just to run back there until she could figure things out with Matt. Aislin fell asleep as Eric took over her mind, and the first dream that woke her up was just the office scenario. The last one caused her to wake up in a cold sweat as she still heard her screams in her head, seeing herself under him in a bed as he made love to her naked body. Aislin threw back the covers and curled up into a ball, crying in frustration. What was happening to her? She could not stop thinking about him, and she could feel her body wanting him.

"Damn you, Eric. What did you do to me?" Aislin asked aloud, and the felt an equal desire that did not come from herself. She looked around the dark room with fear, and she closed her eyes. Aislin slowly fell asleep as her heart stopped pounding, and dreamed again until the alarm went off. She got up, surprised at the energy that she felt given her lack of sleep. She made some coffee anyway out of habit and went into the bathroom to take a shower, setting it down on the counter. She glanced up and stared at herself as she froze. Her face was flawless and the healthiest it had ever looked, with a touch of color to her typically pale cheeks. Her eyes seemed a shade lighter and brighter, and her lips a deeper shade than her natural color. Her hair was glossy and bright, and the red highlights seemed bolder. She touched it and felt the silkiness, and sucked in her breath. "What the hell is all of this?" She took a shower and washed her hair with a smile, and brushed it with a bigger one. She only used a bit of gel and it hung straight and silky. Aislin looked c loser at her face and was amazed at the incredibly even skin tone. She skipped her mineral foundation altogether, and played up her eyes with a deep green and gold combination and deep red gloss. "Whatever it is that did this, give me more." Aislin said aloud, and smiled. She pulled on a black pencil skirt and a red silk shirt, and slipped her feet into some black heels. Aislin left for work with more energy that she had ever had in her life and drove down the road singing out loud. She knew that she should feel guilty and horrible, but she felt such a zest for life that day. She was certain that all of the bad would come back soon enough.

"Morning." Aislin greeted Janelle, walking into the studio.

"You look amazing! What did you use this morning?" Janelle asked her immediately. And Aislin gazed at her with a curious smile.

"What did I use for what?"

"Anything? You look radiant." Janelle told her, and came over to take a closer look. She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side as her platinum hair fell to her shoulders. "Did you hook up last night?"

"Hardly." Aislin denied too quickly, and a flash of Eric shot through her mind. Janelle stared at her and Aislin stumbled forward with her words. "Besides, I do not recall sex ever being so good that my whole appearance was different. You?"

"You slept with someone, Aislin. What about Matt?" Janelle asked her, and Aislin stared at her.

"I did not sleep with anyone."

"But there is someone else? " Janelle asked, and Aislin thought about the dream where she was screaming Eric's name. "You're going to lose it all if you screw around behind his back."

"I'm not." Aislin assured her, but Janelle looked doubtfully at her. "I am impatiently waiting on Matt's return. I promise."

"If you say so." Janelle told her, and walked to her area. She glanced back at Aislin and looked at her for a long moment. "You really do look beautiful today though. Shame he isn't here to see it."

"Tell me about it." Aislin muttered, popping her Ipod into the dock and turning it on. She set up her station and talked little to Janelle, as her mind raced about the strong accusations from Janelle. How could she have any idea? She had never so much as uttered Eric's name, and she felt Janelle's eyes on her again. Her friend looked very suspicious, and Aislin stared back down at her brushes. The work day dragged for the first part until Janelle seemed comfortable again and the girls grabbed some lunch. Janelle touched Aislin's hair in the sunlight and shook her head.

"It is brighter and so silky. I want your product."

"It's nothing special," Aislin said, and they hurried back to the studio for a busy afternoon. She left that evening after a late shoot, and drove through a place for her late dinner. Aislin pulled up to the house as she took a long sip of soda, and yawned as she took her keys out of the ignition. She got out of the car and walked up to the door, her mind going over the day. Things seemed different, but she could not quite put her finger on it. She started to unlock it as she juggled her things, and felt someone take the bag of food from her. Aislin whipped around and dropped her soda as she saw Eric standing near her. "Damn it! What the hell are you doing here on the dark porch?' She stared at the spilled soda and sighed heavily.

"I need to speak with you, Aislin." Eric told her in his smooth voice, and her body tightened at the sound. She had a flash of dream scenes flow through her mind, and she told herself to quit it silently. "Am I that easy to forget, Aislin? Come now."

"What are you talking about?" Aislin asked him, and he smiled down at her as he stepped closer.

"We can talk out here or inside where you can eat comfortably." Eric suggested, and she frowned suspiciously. "You must invite me in."

"If I don't, will you disappear again?" Aislin asked hopefully, and he smirked. He was incredibly handsome when he did, and she tightened her legs together as he watched her.

"That is not so easy now." Eric said softly, and gazed into her eyes. "You look so beautiful tonight. Your skin is so flawless, your eyes so bright, and your hair so silky that I want to slide my hands through it as I feel you moan against my mouth again."

"I thought it was all a mistake." Aislin told him pointedly, glaring at him as she clutched her keys.

"I was not speaking of having you on my desk with my fingers inside of your tight body, Aislin. That was incredibly sexy and I liked feeling you give in to me so easily like that." Aislin felt dizzy and leaned back against the door, and he was in front of her in a flash. "Now that you're all slippery, why don't we try it again?" He stared at her full lips and then to her neck, and stroked her hair back. "I want to hear you scream my name."

"What is going on here?" Aislin asked him, turning her head. He knew too much about what she was going through and she was terrified. She trembled against the screen, and he looked at her with soft eyes for a moment.

"Let me in and I will explain everything." Eric's voice was a whisper, and she handed him the keys with shaking hands.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reviews would be great…..I fear I am stumbling a bit here! I need to pull this girl together!


	4. Fragile Strength

I do not own any True Blood characters, so don't hold this against me. Thanks for all the love on this mess of mine. I appreciate it!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eric opened the door and allowed Aislin to walk through before him, and she kept her gaze on the floor as she entered and set her purse on the dining room table. Eric followed and set down her salad and she sighed audibly as she thought about how much she would love to get of the skirt she was wearing, but she settled on sliding off her shoes. "If you are uncomfortable, I would love to see you in that green dress again. It really complimented your curves." Eric told her, and she stared at him with narrowed eyes. He gazed back at her with unblinking eyes, and she bit her lip. "You could also wear just this." He pulled the scarf out of his pocket that she had left, and extended his hand towards her as she stepped backwards. "I bought this for only you, Aislin."

"I'll be back." Aislin said, feeling the room growing too warm for her liking. She opened a couple of windows in the living room on the way to her room, and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She felt herself weakening by the moment, but was also tormented by the knowledge that he had of her thoughts and feelings. She unbuttoned her shirt after she closed her door and locked it, and took off her bra as she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew it would not be smart to go back out into the room with just her wife beater on, so she settled on a camisole and a tee shirt. Aislin also pulled off her skirt and replaced it with some stretchy capris, eyeing herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't look as though she was trying to tempt him. "He would want me if I was in a potato sack." Aislin told herself, and shook her head. "I don't get it." She had never found herself to be revolting by any means, but always considered the women that she saw every day to be the real stand outs in the world. She had seen some of the hottest women in the world walk through her doors, and she was nothing compared to them. She stalled in the room as long as she could, and finally walked back into the living room. Eric was standing by the fireplace as he looked at the pictures there, and she glanced at him as she continued to the table to get her bag. She remembered the lost soda and went to the fridge to get a can of Pepsi from it, and sat on the big loveseat with both and got settled.

"No dress? Such a shame." Eric remarked, and she looked up at him. "You looked very happy at one time."

"We are when we are actually together." Aislin told him, hoping that was the case.

"You don't seem happy to me." Eric said, and she stared at her opened salad for a moment. She took her fork and silently stabbed a chunk of chicken and chewed it slowly, savoring the taste of the grilled meat. The dressing was just sharp enough and she enjoyed the few seconds of chewing as she let it all hit her. She saw Eric come to the couch and sit stiffly, and she glanced up at him as he leaned forward. "How does that taste?"

"Why the fuck do you keep asking exactly what I am thinking at that time?" Aislin asked him, her patience coming to a screeching halt. "Stop messing with my head, Eric."

"I'm not doing that to mess with your head. I can sense your emotions and while I have always had some sense of your thoughts, they are quite stronger now. You have quite a lot going on inside of the pretty head of yours, Aislin. Tell me, how did you end up with such an unusual name? I have not heard it in a few years."

"I was lucky enough to inherit the name of my great great grandmother on my father's side. They are good Irish folk. I am obviously not straight Irish, but I do have the name." Aislin replied after a moment of surprise at the sudden question. "How old are you?"

"As a vampire, I am 1,000 years old." Eric replied, and she looked at him for a long moment as she tried to think of what all he had seen in his existence. "In that time, I have met few that fascinated me the way that you do." She frowned as she took another bite of food, and tried to think of what to say.

"You seem to have plenty of offering at your bar." Aislin suggested, and dropped her eyes. "You really should pursue someone much less complicated, and also someone that wants what you want as well."

"What is it that you think I want?" Eric asked, moving closer to the end of the couch to be closer to her.

"The conquest. The one night stand. I don't go with that, especially when it isn't worth ruining what I have with Matt." Aislin replied, and he raised an eyebrow slowly. He was gorgeous as he sat in the dim light of the lamp next to her, and she stared at his bright blue eyes and full lips as her eyes took him in slowly.

"What is it that you have with him? I only sense and feel doubt regarding your relationship." Eric told her, , and she swallowed an unchewed piece of chicken and felt herself choking. She coughed violently, and leaned her head forward as she covered her mouth. She felt him circle her back and try to help her, and she managed to swallow it again after a few moments of chewing. She looked up to see him in the chair pressed closely to her, and she felt herself begin to sweat. She grabbed the soda as he stroked her hair and took it on his fingers gently, slowly swallowing so as not to choke again. "So silky and soft." Eric murmured, and stared at her as he tucked it behind her ear. "Do you have any idea why?"

"No. I have been trying to figure it out all day." Aislin replied, trying not to sit too close to him.

"Do you remember swallowing any blood last night?" Eric asked her, and she thought back painfully as her body tightened with the contact she was experiencing.

"A little, right before…" Aislin stopped uncomfortably, and he stroked her cheek gently with his cool fingertips.

"Before you came for me." Eric finished her sentence, and she refused to look at him. "I was struggling with any remaining self control that I had at that moment, and I inadvertently cut my tongue in our passion. I tried to pull away, but you were too tempting to be able to at that time." Eric tilted her head up and forced her to meet his intense gaze. "Do you know just what that entails, Aislin?" His face moved closer to hers, and she stopped breathing as she anticipated the kiss. Her phone rang in the dining room, sending Matt's voice through the house, and she jumped visibly. "That must be your human." Eric's voice held contempt, and she struggled to move as she got up. She struggled with her breath as she walked, and looked at it with blurry eyes. Lust was a cruel thing to have.

"Hannah." Aislin said quickly, leaning against the chair as she answered it. Her friend asked if she was OK, and Aislin assured her that she was. Hannah went on to tell her about a gig in a few evenings in town and she invited her to come after work, and Aislin agreed quickly as she felt Eric staring at her. Hannah seemed happy and hung up after a few minutes of chatting about the guys, and Aislin turned to face him again. He was sitting forward with his head in his hands, and she frowned. She suddenly felt the jealousy and guilt that he was feeling, along with the desire for her. Aislin widened her eyes as what could only be a clear thought of his passed through along with the emotions regarding her wasting her time with Matt. It was as if he were speaking the words to her, and she gasped. "Why am I able to read your thoughts, Eric? What did you do to me?"

Eric looked back up and met her eyes with his own heavy blue ones. "I was just curious about the same thing. I am not at all surprised by the emotions I am sensing from you, but your thoughts are really something new to me." His eyes hardened, and she moved to the seat and sat next to him with her legs curled under her. As much as she hated the look in his eyes, she felt comforted by his body next to hers. Aislin thought back to work and how it seemed as though Janelle was nearly reading her thoughts and she moved closer to him. The constant pull she felt towards him would not let her do anything else, and she closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I have always picked up on some of your thoughts, but now it is as of they are my own. Tell me why, Aislin."

"Tell me more about this blood exchange, Eric. I am confused right now." Aislin said, and he moved his hand to her neck and massaged it slowly. She felt the sparks shooting between them, and bit her lip as she remembered last night and how good it had felt with him touching her.

"I can sense your emotions and your location. I can track you anytime I need to, and therefore I can protect you as you need it. " Aislin snorted softly, and he took his other hand and turned her face towards his. She met his eyes, and they were demanding as she got lost in them. "You needed protection in your life that was not there. What happened, Aislin? I can sense your fear and hesitation right now."

"Keep talking." Aislin told him, and he seemed to consider this. "I want to know it all."

"There could be downfalls, from your point of view." Eric finally continued, and she stared at him. "You will be more attracted to me than you already were before, and this will lead to dreams that can get quite intense. I think it is safe to assume that this has happened afterwards, judging from what was going on in your mind last night?"

"So you caused that? I woke up several times last night." Aislin said, and he moved closer to her and smiled.

"Did you scream my name in any of them? Did I feel good as I took you, Aislin?" She shuddered, but she could not look away as her body grew moist at the memory. She struggled to breath, and he slid his hand into her hair as he stroked it. "I can make them what I want. I can feel your desire as you dream them, and I can feel it now." Aislin craved him at that moment, and fear shot through her like ice. "You look so beautiful and healthy with my blood in you. Not that you weren't before, but you are radiant today. Did you feel good?"

"I hardly slept and I felt better than I ever have." Aislin admitted, and his eyes took in her face slowly. They were intense and hungry, and she told herself to move away. "This is so heavy, Eric. What is happening to me?"

"Your body desires me, Aislin. Give in." Eric whispered, and his lips brushed hers lightly as he leaned closer. "You hold back so much due to your human that left you here." Another brush of his lips and she whimpered softly as the hand tightened in her hair. "Why are you here, Aislin? Why did you move here? He left you weeks later." He kissed her gently, and she moaned as her body responded. "Why can I feel your thoughts this way?"

"I don't know. I think the blood did something to me, to us." Aislin murmured, moving closer to his body as she spoke.

"It made me want you more than I have ever wanted anyone before." Eric told her, and they both kissed each other as they pressed together. She allowed him full access, and met his tongue eagerly. His fangs extended immediately, and she remembered the night before. Aislin knew that the damage was done, and she ran the tip of her tongue along them to feel the sharp point. She felt Eric's hands move her closer into his lap, and she pricked the skin gently as he growled against her. He hungrily sucked the small amount of blood from her, and she felt his hardness growing firmly against her. He moaned as he kissed her deeply again and his hands slid down to grind her against him. Aislin struggled, and he moved his lips to her neck. "I want more." Eric told her, dragging his fangs lightly across the skin.

"No. Please don't. I'm sorry, Eric." Aislin stumbled through her apology, trying to move away from him. He held her and stared into her face, and she turned her it away from him..

"You're scared. Who hurt you?" Eric asked her, and she shook her head silently as the tears filled her eyes. "Aislin, you're safe with me." He kissed her gently, and she allowed him to turn them so that they were facing each other on the couch. She let his lips soothe her, and his tongue return her to the height of desire that she knew she could not give in to. She leaned into him as he held her close, and she slid her arms around him to keep him near. Aislin moaned as he pushed her back on the couch and slid his hands under her shirt and kissed her stomach. His hands continued up to cup her breasts over the camisole, and he slid between her legs as he did both in one fluid motion. Aislin threw her head back as she struggled to breath, but suddenly the feeling of him pressing hard into her and touching her made her freeze in fear and she struggled violently as she screamed. "Aislin, calm down." Eric urged her, trying to gather her in his arms. She kicked and turned her back to him as she trembled, reliving the memory in her mind as she breathed hoarsely. "You're terrified. It hit me hard when you felt it. Can I do anything?"

"Please go." Aislin told him, closing her eyes. "I cannot do this."

"I can help you." Eric told her, and she shook her head violently. "Aislin, don't push me away. Don't torture me this way." His voice was low with emotion but she remained where she was.

"I am not good for you. I am not what you want or need." Aislin told him, and turned her head to look at him. His eyes were the darkest she had ever seen them, and he looked angry. "I have someone and I don't want you."

"Don't bother lying to me. I can feel what you do, and I will be in hell doing that if you push me away." Eric told her, leaning down to meet her eyes.

"You should not have let that happen." Aislin told him, using a version of his words. "I will suffer as well with your thoughts and emotions."

Eric tried to kiss her again, and she turned her head. "If that is what you want, Aislin." He glared at the floor angrily. "You know where to find me." He walked out of her door quickly and shut it behind him, and she let her head fall to the couch as the tears slid down her cheeks. She remembered how it had been before Matt left, and now this. Did it ever get easy? She closed her eyes to sleep and woke after an intense dream involving Eric, falling off the couch as she writhed on the cushions. Aislin cursed him as she sat up slowly, pulling down her shirt and trying to forget his touch. She stood up and locked the door before going into her room to sleep some more. She dreamed of painful times and woke up to her alarm screaming in terror as she threw it into the wall. Aislin curled up into a ball and sobbed for a few minutes before she could gather the strength to get out of bed. She made coffee and went through the motions, driving to work as she yawned. She still looked great thanks to Eric's blood, but her emotions were low. Janelle seemed to notice and left her alone to her music in between clients, and Aislin went right home for a lonely night of watching TV and feeling morose. She fell into a pattern, and the calls with Matt were frustrating for both of them and ended with fights and tears. He was helpless to do a lot for her from a distance and she needed more than a kind word. Aislin was at work a few days later and Hannah called her to remind her about the show that night. Aislin groaned audibly and Hannah asked if she was alright. Aislin said she was just tired and arguing with Matt a lot, and Hannah sympathized before asking Aislin to sing with them a bit since her throat was a bit scratchy. Aislin sang for recreation, not really enjoying the spotlight so much but very talented at it. Hannah had jumped on it when she found out, and Aislin knew this day was coming. She agreed reluctantly and hung up with a sigh.

Aislin took a short nap when she got home, and woke up in a cold sweat when she found Eric in her dreams. She tried to catch her breath and kicked off the covers in frustration as she reached into her drawer for her vibrator. It had been something of a joke when her and Matt had bought it awhile back, but her body could not take it anymore. She jumped into the shower afterwards and curled her hair loosely around her head after it was dry. The highlights were bright still and she admired them. She did her make up in bright blues to match her blue dress, and spun around as she admired the lace short skirt and the cap sleeves. She had unbuttoned it enough to show off a little bit, and she pulled on some flats for a change due to her activity that night. The release had brought her some peace, though it was not like the dream release. She sighed and pulled on a jacket and left the house singing some of the bands songs under her breath. She played it on her Ipod and warmed up vocal chords, and saw the group waiting out front of the club as she parked. Hannah ran over and hugged her, and Aislin felt depleted of what little happiness that she had felt. She faked a smile and glanced at the set list, choosing what she would harmonize with versus singing the lead. She headed inside with their drummer, who was a friend of her and Matt's, for a drink beforehand. He sat close to her and gave her a warm smile as she tilted back the shot of Jameson next to him. "So how is the tour going for them?"

"Fine, as far as I can tell. He is really busy." Aislin replied, ordering a mixed drink. Josh frowned at her and stroked her hair gently.

"Take it easy, Ais. You are going on soon." His voice was concerned, feeling her emotions and thoughts as they tortured her own mind.

"Liquid confidence." Aislin assured him, and smiled. He gazed at her with worried brown eyes and she glanced down, "I am just winding down a bit, Josh. It's been a long few months."

"I know that." Josh told her, giving her a meaningful look. "He'll be home soon and you'll work through this."

"I hope so." Aislin agreed, and the others came by to alert them to show time. Josh and Aislin joined them backstage and they all hugged each other and wished each other luck. Josh kissed Aislin's cheek softly as he held her back from the others, and she gazed at him. They didn't speak, but she could see the need in his eyes, She turned her head down and walked forward, joining Hannah onstage as she introduced her. They took turns on each song, and Aislin let Hannah have the most attention. It was not hard with her energy level and enthusiasm for what she did. She performed very well and found her worries lessening with every note, and soon she was nearly matching Hannah as she hopped across the stage. She bowed to cheers and hugged her friend, before hopping down offstage to let them have their moment of fame. She felt a rush of desire hit her, and she stopped walking to let the dizziness pass. It was not her own, and she smiled dimly as people came up to her to tell her that she was great. She made her way to the bar through the crowd and asked for some ice water at the bar, when she felt someone circle her waist. She turned her head to see Josh, and she gazed at him. He pulled her out to a back seating area, and she sat down in a chair. "What is it, Josh?"

"I am worried about you, all alone like this." Josh told her, sitting near her and staring at her.

"What are you suggesting?" Aislin asked hesitantly, and he leaned towards her and kissed her tentatively. "Josh, you know him. You're his friend and mine."

"I think you're beautiful." Josh admitted to her, and slid his hand into her hair. "I always have. I see what this separation is doing to you." He kissed her again, and she felt her lips responding although her mind was screaming to stop. She turned her head and bit her lip, and then heard Hannah's voice across the yard.

"You rocked it tonight, Ais! You have to join us." Hannah told her, hopping over to her with a huge smile. She glanced at the two of them hesitantly, picking up on the tension slowly. Her gaze rested on Aislin, and she frowned. "What is going on out here? Are you guys fighting?"

"I need a drink." Aislin said shortly, and headed inside. She went to the bar and sat down to order a cosmo and calm down, angry with Josh for trying that. They had been friends for awhile now and he had never attempted to try anything with her, and he had been friends with Matt even longer. "Damn it." Aislin muttered to herself, closing her eyes. Fingers stroked her hair suddenly, and she jumped as her eyes flew open.

"As if I needed anything else to make me want you, now I hear your haunting voice." Eric's smooth voice whispered into her ear, and she moaned as he tugged gently on her hair. "You were beautiful up there, Aislin."

"Thanks." Aislin replied, and felt his lips brush her cheek as she turned to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew where you were, and I sensed some nervousness on your part. The performance?" Eric asked her, and she nodded slowly. His eyes darkened and he tightened his grip on her curls. "What I don't like is the smell of the human that was kissing you outside. You turn me away but allow him to touch you?"

"I left him outside. I am angry with him." Aislin defended herself, and he stared at her for a long moment. "Are you jealous?"

"I consider you mine when you decide to leave the human that you claim you are waiting for. We are connected, you and I. I will make you mine and soon." Eric told her slowly, and her eyes widened slowly. "I feel your body getting wet and I hear your heart beating. I know how much you want me." Hs lips lingered close to hers, and she leaned her head over to meet them faster.

"Aislin?" Hannah was behind them, and Aislin jumped again. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I was going to offer to drive her home. She has had a b it to drink tonight and I happened to be here to see her sing. Both of you were wonderful." Eric said, smiling his charming grin at Hannah as he turned around. She smiled nervously and met Aislin's eyes.

"I need to talk to you." Hannah said, and Aislin glanced at Eric. He stared at her with aggravated eyes, and she soothed him with her own. He stood up and left the bar, and Hannah sat down and stared at Aislin. "Aislin, I know how hard the distance thing is with Matt. But him? He sleeps with everyone, and even Kate has been with him. Don't do that. Even Josh feels like an ass now. He was acting on a long time crush and he regrets it." She looked at her friend. "I know that you must be so frustrated, and lonely. Hang in there and it'll be over."

Aislin's eyes filled with tears and she looked down. "You don't know everything, Hannah. You don't know how we suffer."

"Everything?" Hannah asked, and Aislin nodded. "Ais, what happened?"

"Call me tomorrow and we'll talk. I think you need to know." Aislin told her, and Hannah stared at her as she stood up. "I am going home to sleep for an entire day. Thanks for tonight." She walked out of the bar, her exhilaration dropping as she approached the car. She just felt tired. Eric was leaning against it, and he opened her door for her. She got in quietly and he got into the driver's side and started the engine. He drove to her house as she stared out of the window, and she felt his gaze on her. They pulled up in a short time and she looked up. "Can you come in and just hold me for awhile? I don't want to be alone right now."

"I would be happy to." Eric told her, and she led him into the house. She let him sit on the couch and then nestled in his arms as she closed her eyes, feeling the bond between them flowing. "Tell me about what it is that you do, Aislin."

"I used to kind of channel thoughts, or maybe moods. Nothing direct like now, but just a very vague idea. When I was a kid, I would do it to make them play my game and now I will use it to calm down a fight or change Hannah's mind." She laughed without humor. "I tried it the first night I came to Fangtasia, but I ended up wanting to go. Now it is so much more. I feel like they know my exact thoughts now and it is freaking me out. I am trying to hide stuff but I end up not talking to my friends and hiding out. I am scared, Eric."

"Can you pick up on my thoughts and emotions?"

"I can. I have never done that before now. I was always the one in control. But now I have to deal with my own thoughts as well as those of others." Aislin said, and raised her head to meet his intense blue eyes. "Yours scare me the most. They are so strong."

"I would not mention that talent to anybody, especially vampires. They won't like it. I would like it if you tried it out at Fangtasia and see what happens, but it is just between us." He stroked her hair and stared at her lips slowly. "I don't want to scare you."

"I am scared of a lot of things." Aislin admitted to him, and they stared at each other. "I feel like my life is screeching out of control. It already was, but then I met you and now we have this bond and all of this extra stuff between us."

"What is it that you have to tell Hannah?" Eric asked her, and she instantly looked away. "I have caught glimpses of your terror and sadness, but you protect the reason behind it even now with your added strength." He stroked her cheek and she glanced at him with shimmering eyes. "Tell me, Aislin. Stop keeping it all in."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for the alerts, adds, and favorite story emails I am getting! Wow. I really don't see what all of the fuss is about, and I think I am struggling with this story. I appreciate it, you guys.


	5. Violent

Thanks as always for the love for this story! I do not own any True Blood characters. I just use them and abuse them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin stared into Eric's blue eyes as she took in his thoughts, and fear chilled her body. She could not form the words, and his eyes showed the concern that he was feeling for her. His thoughts were filled with difficultly controlled curiosity, and a slowly rising anger at whatever was behind her pain. She sensed his possessive feelings for her, and she frowned. "Why do you feel that way towards me? You don't really know me well. '

"The bond we share is a strong one, Aislin. It is hard for a human to understand, I suppose. But this is not a common thing for me to do." Eric explained, and she stared at him.

"It's just your need to have sex with me, isn't it? Like you have done with so many others, like my friend Kate?" Aislin asked, and his eyes darkened as he thought about her question and how much jealousy was behind it.

"Are you asking that to deter this conversation, or for real?" Eric asked her, and she stroked his silky hair with one hand. It was dark and quiet in the living room of the house, and her body melted against his cool one easily.

"Maybe both." Aislin admitted, sliding up his muscular torso to meet his lips with hers. He slid his hands into her hair as he returned the kiss, and she felt her body heating up. "I wish I could just allow you to have me. It would be so much easier sometimes." Aislin murmured against his mouth, and he teased her lower lip with the tip of his tongue. "So much more complicated as well."

"How is that?" Eric asked, and she sighed.

"I could never go through with it. There is too much stopping me." Aislin told him honestly, and he pulled her face back with his hand in her hair to stare into her hesitant eyes.

"I can make all of that go away." Eric told her, and she narrowed her eyes sadly at him.

"Or would you be gone that morning for good? I am not losing something that could be OK for that risk."

"Could it?" Eric challenged her, and she raised her eyebrow as she gazed thoughtfully at him. "You are as drawn to me as I am to you. You want me as much as I want you."

"I do. I want to feel the way I did that night on your desk again, and I want that freedom. I am too…..scared to." Aislin told him, and he sat up and stroked her hair back as she leaned her head back with his movement. He slid his lips over her throat and she moaned as he traced his other hand down her body slowly. He brushed her painfully hard nipple, and she whimpered as she felt his fangs against her skin.

"I want to make love to you, Aislin. I want you to cry out my name as I am inside of you." Eric told her, taking her hand and sliding it over his erection. "This is what you do to me." He kissed her lips again as she searched for them, and they kissed deeply. She tried to push the fear away as he slid his hands under her skirt and lace boy shorts, and she allowed him to stroke her again as she moaned against his tongue. "You're so wet." He increased his tempo and she had to slide her arms around his neck as she bucked her hips against him. "Let yourself go. Give your body to me."

"Eric," Aislin cried out softly, feeling herself coming closer to release. "Inside of me, yes." She moved against him as she came long and hard, and he smiled as he kissed her.

"See? Wasn't that pleasing?" He started to unbutton her dress and as he cupped her breasts with his hands over her bra, she froze. She felt the cold cement all over again and the hands groping her roughly and without care. "Aislin, stay with me. It is me with you and I am not going to hurt you." Eric pulled her into his arms and she started to shake violently as she began to cry.

"You feel so good and I want you so bad. It always makes me lose that." Aislin murmured through trembling lips, and he stroked her hair.

"You were forced by somebody. Who?" Eric asked, and she could hear the rage in his voice as well as feel it in his emotions and thoughts. It was harsh and violent, his rage, and she shook uncontrollably. "Was it him?"

"No, it was not Matt. He would never do that. It was some men in New York that I barely saw. They grabbed me and pulled me into an alley as I walked home one night, and I was too in between consciousness and unconsciousness to really ever see them. I just felt them as they raped me again and again when I was awake. It was painful and horrible and they didn't care if they were hurting me or not." Aislin choked back sobs as she spoke haltingly, and he held her closer. "I guess my thoughts were too much for them, so they knocked me out pretty quickly. But I will never forget it."

"I remind you of this." Eric said regretfully, and she nodded slowly.

"I was pregnant when it happened, though only three months along. They would have never known. I lost the baby that night before anyone found me in the alley." Aislin said painfully, and she felt his disassociated sadness. "I tried to beg them to stop for the sake of the baby, but they would not listen and punched me and slammed my head on the cement until I was too out of it to say anything." She cried onto his tight black tee shirt and let out her pain. "I could feel myself losing it there all alone, and I finally had the strength to scream. I am sure they wanted me to die, but somehow they left me alive."

"When did this happen?" Eric asked, and she could hear him trying to keep his voice even despite his anger and need for revenge.

"Five months ago." Aislin replied, and she could hear him counting in his head.

"You moved here a short while afterwards?"

"Matt wanted to help me, or at least try. I was lost and losing it by myself, afraid to walk anywhere at anytime. I blindly drove here with a little bit of hope. The tour had been planned and I urged him to go. I was making his life a mess as well. Now I meet you and I can't give you the only thing I want to without losing my mind every time I get close." Aislin stared into his face and saw that his eyes were filled with harsh anger.

"Who were they? How many? With a few phone calls I could have them dealt with." Eric told her, his voice dark as his eyes flashed angrily. "They took so much away from you, Aislin. They took so much from me."

"I don't know any names, but I think there were…..four." Aislin replied, closing her eyes painfully at the memory. "How can you do anything about it?"

"I am the sheriff of this area, and I have contacts all over the place." Eric assured her, and she frowned at him as he stroked her hair back. His traced her face and lips gently, and she closed her eyes.

"Sheriff?" Aislin asked, and leaned her face into his hand.

"Much like yours only with vampires, and we might handle things about differently. I can have a lot of things done." Eric told her, and she kissed his hand. "Where was it?"

"7th and Broadway. I worked near to there." Aislin replied, and he pulled her into his arms. "Eric, can you hold me tonight and nothing else? I don't want to be alone."

"I can do that. I don't want to leave you." Eric told her, and she nestled back into his arms. "I want to help you. I want to be here for you."

"I don't know whether that makes it better or worse. I just hold you to me for no good reason." Aislin said, and closed her eyes. She allowed his stroking her skin to soothe her, and she tried shut out his thoughts and hers as she drifted off to sleep. She slept peacefully for a change, and woke up alone and tucked into her bed in the morning. She thought back to the previous night and mulled over the idea of being relieved that she had told Eric her history, or regretting it. She hated that it held her back and had for a few months now. It could destroy anything that she might still have with Matt, but something tugged at her mind as she thought about Eric. He pulled her to him, and she wished so badly that she could just give in to her raw need for him. She wanted to know where she was with Matt, feeling like their bond had been severed somewhere around the pregnancy and rape. He wanted to help her, but he had a very hard time dealing with her emotions and stress when he had been home. She had felt emotionally withdrawn from him, and almost considered going back to New York several times. The memory of what had happened to her always halted that thought, and she would just cry out her frustration again. She thought about Eric again and how he drew her into him, and she pondered what they could ever be. She knew his past and his preferences enough to suspect that he would not be around for long, and she could not stand the idea of being alone again after giving in to him. She sighed as she rolled over in the bed, and remembered Matt being next to her at one time. She imagined his dark tousled hair and deep blue eyes, and she wished that she felt the way that she once had about him. Too much pain filled her mind now, and she just wanted the next few months to be over so she could know something, anything about her future. She heard her phone in the living room and it hit her that she had promised to have a talk with Hannah after last night's disaster. She groaned at the idea of repeating it, especially knowing Hannah's compassion. She got out of bed and walked to the living room, looking around as she smiled. He had tidied up some, and she raised her eyebrows as she picked up her phone. She dialed Hannah's number and the girls arranged to meet for lunch at a small diner in town.

Aislin took a shower and gelled her hair back, adding a headband. She did a light and shimmering eye shadow and deep black mascara and a deep red lipstick. She pulled on a pair of capris and a jeweled tank top with some sandals, and sighed as she grabbed her purse. Aislin left and got into her car, and drove to the diner. She saw Hannah leaning against the building, her flame red hair clipped up as it shimmered in the sun. "I really am going to copy that colour." Aislin told her as she approached her, and Hannah grinned.

"Yours is gorgeous, Ais." They hugged each other, and Hannah squeezed her hand as they walked in comfortingly. They sat across the table after they ordered their sodas and Hannah searched her face with curious green eyes. "So how are you feeling today after last night?"

"It is a mixed bag." Aislin admitted slowly, and glanced at her friend. She knew this was a lot to dump on her. "I do think you need to know more though."

"I am here for you. I am your friend, and was from the moment I met you." Hannah assured her, and Aislin smiled at her. They ordered their sandwiches, and Aislin settled back and looked around at the empty tables around them gratefully.

"OK, so I guess I should get into this." Aislin said slowly, and sipped her Pepsi. "Few people know the reason I moved here, and the story behind it. It was not because we were madly in love and missing each other, Hannah." She stared out of the window for a long moment, and blinked as she felt the emotion hitting her. "I met Matt almost a year ago in New York during a shoot, and we did hit it off. I found him very alluring and I wanted to be with him, and things moved quickly. I suppose that is typical of a long distance situation." She looked at Hannah, who grinned in understanding. She had moved from LA a few months before Aislin to be with Kyle. "I slept with Matt very quickly, and it was just four and a half months later that I found out I was pregnant. It was a shock, and I was frightened and angry with myself. I didn't tell him for a few weeks because I was so scared of his reaction. He came to see me and we talked about it over dinner, and he agreed that we should give it a go. " The sandwiches arrived, and Aislin welcomed the break as she took a bite of the turkey on wheat. She savored the meaty taste of the turkey, and the sharp flavor of the bacon and mayonnaise as she chewed and enjoyed it as she closed her eyes. She allowed her brain to rest for a moment, and felt Hannah's strong curiosity as she thought about how to go on. She looked at her friend in surprise, and Hannah frowned at her as their eyes met.

"Your turmoil is overwhelming." Hannah told her, and Aislin glanced at the table. "I think your thoughts are stronger now."

"You knew about that?" Aislin asked, and Hannah shrugged.

"I picked up on it after awhile."

"You are one of the few." Aislin noted softly, and looked out of the window as a car pulled up. "I don't tell too many people."

"I never found it to be a bad thing, but now it is strong. I feel the pain that you are in." Hannah said, her eyes sad. "I want to help you."

"Thanks, Han. I appreciate you." Aislin told her sincerely. "Where was I? The baby. Matt went home and I entered the end of my second month and the end of any time I had to change my mind. I started to want the baby and love it, despite the hazy situation around it. I figured we might be able to pull it off." She bit her lip and fought the tears in her eyes as she tasted the blood in her mouth. She sipped her soda as she remembered the way that Eric had so hungrily sucked her blood from her tongue, and she sucked her breath in as he body tightened. What timing, and she saw the confused look in Hannah's eyes. "It was a couple of weeks later that I was walking home from work, just imagining it. I was smiling and hopeful, and the street was empty as I just walked along. I glanced up just in time to see…..to see two men step in front of me and yank me into a small alley towards the end. It was private and filthy, and they raped me for a few hours along with two of their friends. I was passed out for most of it, but I remember some pain and begging for the life of my baby. There were four of them. They didn't listen to my pleas and knocked me out to shut me up so they could finish, I suppose." Aislin's eyes were wet with tears and she glanced up to see the horror in Hannah's eyes as she held her hand to her mouth. Hannah reached across the table to hold Aislin's hand and the girls stared at each other silently. Aislin wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand and tried to find the words to speak. "I lost the baby that night and was found afterwards. I went to the hospital and then home the next day, and Matt came to New York and convinced me to move here after he saw what a mess I was. I could not be awake without crying, and I was terrified to walk the streets of the city I loved so much. I agreed just to have something and someone, and here I am." She cried as she took a break, and saw the heartbreak in Hannah's face. "That is what we have been dealing with as a couple since I arrived, and that is why we struggle. I told him to tour and I am not angry with it, since it was planned. I do feel alone much of the time, and that is so hard. I know you try hard to keep me busy, Han. I hope you see why I am the way I am now."

"I do, sweetie. I do." Hannah assured her, and Aislin glanced down at the sandwich in front of her. Her stomach hurt with the stress of reliving it, and she pushed the plate away. "Who else knows?"

"Josh was there when I called Matt, and I think he maybe told a few very close friends." Aislin told her, and something passed across Hannah's face. Aislin realized that Josh's actions the night before made some sense to Hannah now, and she smiled weakly. "I am not mad at him, Hannah. I sort of see where it was coming from, though it was too much at that time for me."

"I get it now. You are dealing with this long distance right now. How hard that must be." Hannah said softly, staring at her friend with sorry eyes. "Listen, I am going to see Kyle for a couple of shows in two weeks. Come along and you and Matt can spend some time together. I am only going to be gone a week. It'll be…..good for you. Maybe?"

"I just started my job. I don't think I even have that time off, and the idea of being face to face right now scares me a bit." Aislin admitted, and bit her red lip nervously. "I really don't know what I want. I am a confused mess."

"Why don't you perform with us a little. You could be an unofficial member of he band." Hannah suggested with a smile, and Aislin laughed weakly. "The crowd loved you, and you are a natural up there whether you like that or not. Just have a little fun and relax."

"Would they mind that?" Aislin asked her, and Hannah shook her head right away. "Maybe I will. That could be kind of cool."

"Good." Hannah said, and then a serious look passed her face. "So what is going on with that vampire? You seemed pretty into him last night."

"That is just a little attraction. He is very interesting, and I guess being here alone is getting to me." Aislin tried to pass it off as much less than it was, and smiled assumingly at Hannah as she tired to fill her head with positive thoughts.

"Have you slept with him?" Hannah asked, and Aislin flashed over their intimate moments as she felt her body react to the images. "Aislin, what are you doing? Matt is not even here to work on this."

"I have not had sex with him." Aislin told her firmly, and Hannah looked out of the window with disapproval on her face. "I am unable to even if I was willing, with all that I am going through. It is impossible for me to even consider without completely freaking out."

"You have been very intimate." Hannah said, and Aislin sighed.

"The stopped as I start screaming my head off." Aislin told her, and Hannah looked at her. "I know it is a bad idea since I am sort of with Matt. But that is not all secure right now."

"I am sure he is thinking of you all the time." Hannah told her, and smiled at Aislin weakly.

"I hope so." Aislin murmured, and there was a long silence. They started talking about more casual subjects as they began eating the food that had sat there for most of the conversation. It was hard to chew and the taste was bad in Aislin's mouth now, but she forced it down as she asked for another soda. Hannah asked her to come by and watch them that night, and sing if she felt up to it. Aislin agreed, feeling the rift between them that she hoped would mend. Hannah was one of her closest friends here and it would be pretty boring without her. She had a few others that she had met via Matt, but Hannah had clicked with her on a level that nobody else had. They walked out to their cars after a little longer of talking and Hannah hugged her tightly, and Aislin sat in the parking lot for a few minutes as she ran the air. She thought about how Hannah had practically read her thoughts and reacted to them, and the frustration was nearly too much to bear. She drove around and tried to shop before her client that afternoon, and still found herself distracted. She walked out to her car after work, and felt the restlessness setting in again. She glanced down at her clothes and sighed as she mused driving over to see Eric. She could not take the strength of her ability any longer after that morning, and she hopped into her car and drove to Fangtasia. Aislin walked up to Pam faster than normal, and Pam eyed her slowly.

"A bit more casual than normal, but still very tempting." Pam said to her, and looked into Aislin's eyes. Aislin got a very clear picture of just what it was that Pam wanted to do to her when she did, and she struggled to not react to the image of her on the desk with Pam crouched in front of her.

"Thanks, I guess." Aislin said, glancing inside. "I need to talk to Eric about something. Is he in?"

"He went out of town for a few days, Sudden business." Pam told her, and stepped closer to Aislin. "I can keep you company if you like." She looked down Aislin's body slowly with her eyes, and smiled at her with hungry eyes. "It would be a great pleasure."

"I'm good, Pam." Aislin stammered, stepping back. "I suppose I will just head out and find my friends." She walked to her car hurriedly and sat in the driver's seat thoughtfully. Where had he gone? She started the engine and drove to the club that Hannah was playing at, her curiosity eating away at her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for the adds for fave story and alerts! I appreciate it! Let me know your thoughts as I plug along with this….


	6. Vindication

I do not own any True Blood characters. I merely use and abuse them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin watched the band sing that night, all the while wondering where Eric had gone so suddenly. She had fallen asleep before he had really told her how he felt about her confession last night, and now she questioned her decision about telling him at all. Telling Hannah had been difficult as well, but she could see by the way her friend smiled at her and beckoned her onstage that she was understanding about the situation. Aislin ordered a shot quickly, and downed it before heading up to sing with them. She danced and sang, feeling her worries slip away. She headed to the bar after the set, and ordered another drink as she smiled her thanks at the compliments she received from the crowd. She turned around as Hannah and Josh approached her, and smiled at them. Josh moved in next to her, and she glanced at him. "So I am really sorry, Ais. I kind of lost it the other night."

"It's all good, Josh. I know where it was coming from." Aislin replied, sipping her drink. The group talked about what to do since they were finished, and ended up dancing at a large club down the street. Aislin moved easily to the beat that night, as well as the night after that. Hanging out with the band became a regular thing after she finished working, and a week went by without any word from Eric. Aislin assumed that he was gone from her life for good, and fought the sadness that she felt inside as she continued to dream about him at night. They were more intense and she woke up several times gasping for air with her desire pumping through her. She would lie alone in the dark until she calmed herself down or ended up relieving her pressure, and then fall asleep only to dream again. The end of the week brought a dream of another kind, one that chilled her inside. She was on the cement in the alley again in New York, struggling against the rapists. She felt one of them holding her arms as another ripped her shirt open and groped her roughly as she sobbed for her baby's life. The same man yanked up her skirt and she felt him shove her legs apart as she panicked and started to cry for help. One slam of her head to the concrete and she was dazed, but suddenly she felt the grip on her loosen. She opened her eyes dimly to see someone ripping out the throat of one of the men with their teeth, then ripping the arms off of another. Aislin let her head fall to the ground as she struggled with the pain in her head. The struggle around her continued, and she moaned softly as she slipped into unconsciousness. Aislin woke up screaming as she sat straight up in bed, and had to force her eyes open to see where she was. She took a few minutes to calm down completely, and pulled the covers tight around her again. She missed Eric's arms around her, and his lips on hers. She nearly missed Matt, though their time together had been filled with pain as of late. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks as hopelessness set in again around her, heavy in the dark room.

Aislin was tired the next day from a lack of sleep due to the dreams and going out every night, but she headed out that night again with everyone to a small bar. She drank and danced around, trying to force the remaining images of the dream out of her mind as she moved. She felt someone come up behind her and dance with her, and she turned her head to see Josh. "Rough night?" His voice was soft in her ear, but loud enough to hear over the song playing, and he slid his hands over her hips as he moved with her.

"I suppose." Aislin replied, and he kissed her hair. She turned to face him and slid her arms around his neck as she hugged him, and then danced with him as the music slowed slightly. "Sometimes I do not think it is getting any better, Josh. How much time do I need before I am healed?"

"You could get a little help. Talk to someone." Josh suggested, and she nodded as she gazed into his dark eyes. Hannah came out to dance with them, and the friends smiled as a song that they liked came on. Josh drove Aislin home, and she leaned back in his Camry with her eyes closed. He stopped in front of her house, and she yawned as she opened one eye. "I'll help you inside." Josh offered, and she sighed aloud as he got out of the car. He slipped an arm around her and unlocked her door for her, and then they walked inside together and she sat on the couch. "You alright, Aislin?"

"I am tired of being alone, Josh. I don't want to go in there and sleep in that room and have the nightmare again. I can't do it." Aislin said, and rested her head in her hands.

"Dream?" Josh asked her, sitting beside her.

"Scary one." Aislin told him, and looked at him. "It might be wrong to ask, but can you stay on the couch here with me? I need company."

"Sure thing." Josh told her, and she smiled as she got up. He turned on the TV while she changed into some shorts and a heavier tank top, and came back out to the couch. He allowed her to rest on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, and she welcomed the company and the warmth. Aislin drifted off peacefully, and it was a few hours before she woke up moaning and in a cold sweat. She sat up and shoved her hair back off of her damp forehead, and took a few deep breaths. "Ais? Are you okay?" Josh murmured, and she glanced at him.

"Just a dream." Aislin replied, and he stroked her shoulder. The remaining desire she felt from the dream caused her to jump at his touch, and she gasped audibly.

"You're so jumpy. What were you dreaming about?" Josh asked her, and she blinked her tear filled eyes. She cursed Eric silently, and fought to calm herself down. He pulled her against him gently, and she shuddered as he stroked her arms.

"You should go." Aislin told him, and he sat up more.

"I thought you didn't want to be alone." Josh told her, and she felt him stroke her hair. She leaned her head over and breathed deeply.

"It's better. I don't want to regret anything I do." Aislin told him, and he tilted her face to look at her. Her eyes were shimmering, and he stroked her cheek.

"I don't want to leave you like this." Josh told her, and she shook her head.

"Just go, Josh." Aislin insisted, and he pulled her to him. "I feel so lonely sometimes and scared. So helpless."

"You're not alone. I am here for you, and Han is here for you. We all are." Josh assured her, and she hugged him after she stopped fighting herself. She let him stroke her back gently as she relaxed in his arms, and closed her eyes. "He loves you too. Just not in person right now."

Aislin murmured something unintelligible back to him, and he stroked her hair. He was not Eric, and her desire was subsiding slowly as she settled with him. She slept in his arms again as he leaned back, and managed not to dream for the rest of the night. She woke up in the morning as her phone screamed at her, and blinked as she looked around the living room. Josh was next to her, and she smiled at him gratefully. He had not run when she told him, but been a good friend and stayed. She had not acted upon the wildly erotic dream that she had involving Eric, and she was proud of herself. It would have been terrible to start anything with Josh and then more than likely freak out on him if it got too far. Josh moved slowly as her phone went off again, and opened his eyes. "Hey."

"Morning, Aislin. Sleep better?" Josh asked her weakly, and she nodded as she stood up and went to make coffee. Josh was sitting up and looking more awake when she came in to ask if he wanted some. She ended up making breakfast and they ate it on the back patio as they chatted idly. He glanced at her as she started to clear the plates, and she could pick up easily on his curiosity. Aislin had been working hard on toning her thoughts down all week, and it seemed to be working relatively well unless they were very strong. "So your dream last night was kind of heavy? You were moaning pretty loud. Matt?"

"Of course." Aislin answered too quickly, and he raised one eyebrow. She blushed and tried to push Eric out of her mind.

"Good to know you guys didn't lose that." Josh said, searching her face.

"Yep." Aislin replied, heading into the house. He followed and left after a quick hug so she could get ready for work. She showered for a long time and then pulled on a denim mini and an emerald green layer tee over a tight camisole. She did her eyes in green and her hair in curls, sliding her feet into some comfortable black wedges before leaving the house. She had a busy day and left yawning and craving a quiet night in. The alone factor did not please her, but she could not always have someone around…..or Eric around. He was not around and his absence was huge. Aislin bit her lip as she started her car, staring out of the front window as the song Matt had written for her played over her Ipod. "Fuck my life." Aislin muttered, driving home as he phone beeped. She glanced at it as she walked to her door at home, texting Hannah back that she was wiped out and had a busy morning. She hardly glanced up as she unlocked her door, and she jumped as she heard someone clear their throat. She turned her head to see Eric sitting on the porch swing staring at her with dark eyes, and her eyes widened. Her phone chimed again, and she glanced from him to the screen. "Eric." Aislin said softly, trying to read his face since his emotions were running cool tonight. "What brings you here?"

"It is always you." Eric said, his eyes locking with hers. "I wanted to see you since I am back home. The bond we share will always bring me to you." He gestured for her to join him, and she frowned warily as she sat next to him. He stared intently at her, and she looked down at the ground.

"Your…..business went well, I assume?" Aislin asked dumbly as she stared at the text message from Hannah. She returned it automatically saying she was just going to rest tonight, and realized how long his silence has lasted. She glanced at him to see his eyes glaring at her phone, and she set it down.

"You could look at me instead of that device." Eric suggested, and she heard it chime again. "Popular these days?"

"What is bothering you?" Aislin asked him, and he tilted his head as he stroked her curls back.

"I…I am just tense tonight. I have business in Bon Temps that I need to attend to, but I wanted to at least see you first." Eric said, and she closed her eyes as his fingertips slid through her hair. "You could drive with me and keep me company."

"Where are you going?" Aislin practically whispered, and felt the bond willing her to not leave his side. She felt his altered emotions though not what was behind them, but above that was his need for her.

"Merlotte's. I will buy you dinner if you like, though I am not promising anything grandiose." Eric told her, and she felt his lips brush her cheek. "That will be next time." He kissed her gently, and she whimpered as the sparks passed between their lips. "Come with me?"

"Yes." Aislin said, and he stood and pulled her up by her hand. He led her to his car and opened the door for her, and she felt her heart pounding as she looked up at him. He was gazing down at her with what looked like disapproving eyes, and she tilted her head. She remained silent and slid into the seat, watching as he got into his side of the red Corvette. "I thought that you must hate me, or think me disgusting after…the other night. You went away so soon after." Aislin told him, feeling her eyes tearing up. "I wish I hadn't…brought it up."

Eric looked at her, and brushed her cheeks gently to wipe away the tears. "I could never think that of you, only them." There was an edge to his voice, and she stared at him as his pain hit her. "You were an innocent victim." He looked away from her as his eyes intensified, and shook his head lightly. He let go of her and started the engine, pulling out into the road and driving at a high speed towards Bon Temps. "Your story torments me, Aislin. Your pain eats away at me."

"You wish we did not share this bond?" Aislin questioned him, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Some of it is very hard." The drive was silent as she stared out of the window and watched the trees pass by her in a blur as he whipped by them. Any other time, a drive in a car like this would be enjoyable. Tonight, it was ripping her apart. She looked forward as he pulled into a dirt parking lot, and saw a very simple building in front of them. Eric swiftly got out and opened her door, and she looked up at him as his hard eyes searched hers. Aislin reached up and touched his cool lips with her finger, and he took her hand gently. "Aislin…" Eric turned his head sharply and Aislin followed his glance to see a pale man walking towards them. "Bill Compton. I was looking for you." Eric dropped her hand and strode towards the door, and she realized that he was all business right now. She followed quietly, texting Hannah as she walked slowly. She walked in and a pretty blond came up to her with a hesitant smile and curious eyes.

"Hello. My name is Sookie and I was told by Eric to take care of you tonight." The brown eyes searched Aislin's face and she seemed very curious about her. Aislin glanced around to see Eric sitting at a table in a corner talking seriously, and his eyes darted over to glance at the women. Sookie looked over nervously and Aislin frowned as she picked up on something. "Let's get you a table." Aislin followed her and sat down as she looked around at the few tables that had the small town crowd. "Would you like something to drink?"

Aislin glanced over again at Eric and felt the warmth spread through her body, and took in his tight black tee shirt and jeans with wistful eyes. "I would love a screwdriver, Sookie." She glanced over the small menu and looked up at the blond again as she felt her eyes on her. "I guess I will just have the Caesar salad for dinner as well. But keep the drinks coming."

Sookie went to get the drink and then looked down as she opened her mouth to ask a question. "So are you seeing Eric?" Her voice was soft, and she fidgeted with her order pad as she looked at Aislin with wide eyes.

"Who knows?" Aislin replied, and saw his head turn to look at them. "As long as he is paying tonight, all I care about is drinking."

"Oh. He has never brought a human girl here with him before. Only Pam." Sookie told her, and Aislin took a large sip of her drink.

"Ask him yourself. Maybe he will tell you." Aislin said, feeling bad for being a bit snappy towards the seemingly nice blond. She shook her head and looked up at her, noticing the blush the spread across her face as she glanced sideways at Eric's table. She looked at him and both vampires were watching them, and the other one was giving Eric a look of disapproval. What was going on here? Sookie excused herself and went back to work, but the discomfort was apparent to Aislin. She texted Hannah as she drank and observed the contact, and assumed that Sookie was with the other vampire due to the warm looks that they gave each other. It was also obvious that there was something between Eric and Sookie that was causing some tension. Three drinks later, it occurred to Aislin that Sookie acted a bit like her around Eric. She met the blonde's eyes and stared suspiciously at her, and then her gaze went to Eric. He was looking at her with an impassive face, and she glared at him as she recognized all of the signs completely. She pushed away her half eaten salad and downed her drink, and Sookie approached her to ask if she wanted another. "Dream much at night, Sookie?" Aislin asked her softly, and Sookie stared at her with wide eyes. "I will drink until he has to carry me out of here to his car. I just don't care at this point."

""He might not like that too much." Sookie told her, and Aislin laughed humorlessly. "Have you seen his harder side yet?"

"I really barely know him." Aislin said, and just wanted to be home. She wished that she had not come. She thought back to how badly she had longed for him the past week, and now she just wanted to be home alone. Sookie sat down and looked at the girl with a searching gaze.

"I cannot read you. What are you?"

"Read me?" Aislin asked her, and stared at her.

"Your thoughts." Sookie told her, and Aislin shook her head in disbelief. She had been fighting to keep her thoughts from everyone lately, and Sookie's words confused her. "I am a telepath."

"Well everyone else can seemingly read my thoughts and emotions. I am something of a pusher where that is concerned. It has been hard as of late." Aislin admitted, staring at the table.

"We should talk alone sometime." Sookie suggested, and Aislin felt Eric looking at her. He strode over to her table and Sookie jumped up nervously as he looked at them. "I will just get that drink and a True Blood for you, Eric."

Eric took her empty seat and gazed at Aislin with deepening eyes. "Feeling those yet?" His voice was low and she glanced down as she nodded. She sipped the one that Sookie brought to her, and laid her head on the table. She was angry with him and herself and the alcohol made the thoughts swirl around her head in a twisted manner. "Let's get you home." Eric sipped his True Blood and stood up to help her up, and she reluctantly leaned against him as they left. Even bordering on drunk, she could feel the eyes watching them leave together. Her body reacted easily to the closeness, and she cursed herself as he held her close to unlock the door of his car. "I did not bring you here intending for you to get this drunk, Aislin."

"Did you bring me here to display the blood bond that you have with her? Is that it?" Aislin accused him, and he stared down at her silently. "Was that an accident as well? I thought you were so careful with that." She slid into the car, barely missing the ground as he helped her hastily. She pulled her legs into the car and he shut the door before going to his side.

"She was a bit more intentional." Eric told her, as he got into the car. "It was a different time for me, prior to ever even knowing I would meet you."

"Oh that old line? Before I met you, blah blah blah. I hate the idea of what has happened before me on so many levels. Just take me home."

"To sleep alone, sweet Aislin? Or will you call your human lover to hold you all night again?" Eric asked, leaning in towards her as her mind swirled with her thoughts. "I am gone a mere week and you find another man to keep you company."

"What are you even talking about?" Aislin asked, and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, shit. Do you mean Josh?"

"The human that had his lips all over yours that night. It was him." Eric hissed at her, and she pulled away from him.

"He was at my house one night. That is true. I had a nightmare the previous night and didn't want to be alone. I didn't sleep in my bed with him and nothing happened." Aislin told him, wondering why she was explaining herself at all.

"Not even after your dream?"

"Did you do that on purpose?" Aislin asked him, and he smiled an evil smile at her. "You asshole! I had to think fast with an explanation and it was really embarrassing. Besides, you just up and left without even telling me. I didn't know of you were coming back at all."

"I live here and own a business here. Where would I go?" Eric asked her bluntly, and she met his eyes. They were a deep blue and swirling with emotion. It was easy enough for her to sense them, and the odd jealousy rose above the rest. "I saw the way he was looking at you and touching your body as you slept. He wants you and it was in his eyes."

"People want people all of the time, Eric. It does not always mean that it will happen. I don't think he will ever push the issue too far."

"Why not?"

"For one, he is Matt's good friend." Aislin said, and Eric's eyes narrowed at the name. "The other reason is that he was there when I called Matt about what happened to me. He knows the raw pain of it all and would never do anything I was not comfortable with. He is worried about my being alone right now."

"You're not." Eric told her, and leaned in to kiss her lips very gently. She felt him slide his hand into her hair, and she leaned closer to him to kiss him back. "Can I take you home and be the one to hold you tonight, Aislin?" Eric's voice was husky and low, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. "I will behave myself." His lips brushed hers again, and she moaned softly as the sparks shot between them.

"Take me home." Aislin murmured, and he held her lips with his for one long moment before pulling away. She slid her hand over his muscular leg as he drove, not wanting to be too far way from him. She stared at him, still very angry with him but wanting him not to be out of her sight. She cursed the bond they shared, and then her mind wandered to Sookie. "Why her ,Eric?"

"It was months ago, and I guess I wanted to tear her away from Bill. Her ability interested me, and I guess that she did as well at the time." Eric replied, and glanced over at her with warm eyes. "I didn't know that I was going to meet you."

"Did you want me to know about the bond?"

"I wanted you to know how I felt when I saw you that night in his arms. I wanted you to know something of the rage I nearly went into at the sight of his hands on you. I suppose I did want you to know about the bond." Eric mused aloud, and she stared out of the front window.

"She dreams about you like I do. She wants you like I do. Is it a matter of who ends up in bed with you first?" Aislin asked, and closed her eyes. She already felt insecure about the other women when she was not with him and under the spell he had her under. Those were not even serious like the bond she now shared with another woman. "She was not raped like I was and she won't scream if you touch her the wrong way like I will. Where is the contest?"

"It is not a contest, but merely a circumstance of my actions. I would not worry myself too much about it if I were you." Eric told her in a smooth voice, and she glanced at him. His eyes assured her, but she looked away.

"I do not know why I am having this conversation anyway. I am taken, sort of. I don't really feel like it much these days, but technically I am." Aislin murmured, and glanced up as his car pulled into her driveway. "I should end this, Eric."

"Are you sure that you can do that, Aislin?" Eric asked her, turning towards her as she looked into his breathtaking face and met his deep blue eyes. "Can you just ignore this bond that pulls us to each other?"

"I want to." Aislin told him, leaning closer to him as she breathed him in. "I don't want to complicate things further in my life."

"I find that mine is very complicated with you in it. I have never been as….jealous as I was that night I looked into your window. It is so human to feel that, Aislin." Eric told her, and their lips met in the dim light of her porch lamp. Their words stopped as their lips melted together, and Aislin felt him slide his tongue into her mouth. She eagerly touched it with her own and he slid his hand around her neck to pull her closer. "Have you…."

"Never." Eric replied softly, knowing that she meant Sookie. "I have never touched her." He kissed her again and she returned it eagerly and he gripped her hair tightly. "Let me in, Aislin. Bring me into your house." They made their way to her porch, where he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately again as he pressed her into the door. He pulled away and stared deeply into her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. "Ask me where I was, Aislin. Ask me where I went for that time."

"Where did you go?" Aislin asked him in a whisper, as she fought to keep her desire in control. She knew that it would end badly as always, and she looked into his eyes. "Eric, where did you go when you left me alone?" She pulled herself closer to him to meet his lips again despite her concern, and he allowed to her for a moment before pulling away to speak against her lips.

"I was in New York."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I love the adds as always! Leave me a review about what you think so far, if you would be so kind. I hope that all of you Americans had a wonderful 4th of July, as I am completing this as the day winds down. It was my first holiday as a homeowner in a permanent neighbourhood and felt good.

Thanks for the love on this story!


	7. Artificial Sweetener

I do not own any True Blood characters, and I promise to return them when I am finished. I just want to bend and shape them to my needs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"New York? Why were you there, Eric?" Aislin asked him, feeling faint in his arms at the thought of the place. He asked her for her keys and let them into the house, getting her to the couch and getting her some water before he sat next to her. The alcohol and her emotions inside of her were almost too much, and she leaned back with her eyes closed as she took a few deep breaths. Aislin felt him stroke her hair gently, and she took his hand with hers to feel the flow of their electricity. She brought it to her lips and heard him sigh, and his other hand slid around her waist. "Tell me, Eric."

"I phoned the king there the night you told me, after I had arrived to my home earlier than I normally would have. Your fear and terror invoked such a rage in me that I could not wait, and he could hear it in my tone as I explained the situation. I made it clear that you were an important human, and he invited me to come myself and…..handle the situation."

"The situation?" Aislin asked in a whisper, and he stared at her and stroked her cheek. His emotions of revenge and the protectiveness he felt for her were strong and taking over her mind, and he stroked her cheek gently as he drew her to him. "Eric, what did you do?" She locked eyes with him, and he leaned forward to brush her full lips with his. She moaned despite her curiosity, and her body screamed for him as she slid her arms around his neck. She kissed him back hungrily, and he held her tightly to him. "I missed you." Aislin told him against his lips as they parted briefly, and he kissed her again before sighing.

"I felt you there. I could feel you in the streets and I could see why you loved it. I longed for another time where we could be there together walking the streets at night, with you safe by my side. I want you to be safe again. The men were not hard to find with a few vampires wandering about listening to the humans talk. They bragged about their claim of you, and I found them and took them with a small bit of help. I locked them inside of a basement and I….I made them beg for their lives and forgiveness as I made them feel every degree of pain that they made you feel." Aislin stared at Eric with wide eyes, and she saw the joy of his revenge in his eyes and the healthy tone of his skin. He must have fed a lot and she shuddered in his arms. "I dragged out their torture for a few days, Aislin. I liked hearing them beg like that."

She remembered her dream and she shook her head slowly. "I saw it, Eric. I saw it in my nightmare, but it was like the rape was happening all over again. I saw you….." Aislin saw the blood squirt from the neck of the man as his throat was ripped out, and she heard his gargled scream in her head again. She saw the other man get his arms ripped off, and the scream of pain that came from his crippled body echoed through her mind. "I saw what you did."

"It is the bond. I did not intend for that, but you were strong in my mind the whole time. I did it for you." Eric told her, and she closed her eyes. "I avenged your horror for you."

Aislin pushed against him, and ran to the bathroom to throw up violently as she knelt on the ground. She tried to shove the violent images from her head, and she felt the tears slide down her face. She finally felt her nausea subside, and she fell back onto the cool tile of the bathroom floor and took a deep breath. "I hate vodka."

"Off to bed with you, Are you going to be okay?" Eric asked her, and she opened her eyes to see a blurry image of him.

"I hope so." Aislin replied, and felt him pick her up as she closed her eyes again. She felt herself on her bed, and snuggled under the blankets as she shivered. "Don't go yet, Eric."

"I want to see you off to sleep." Eric told her, and she felt him laying behind her and holding her. This was not her bed and it was wrong for him to be with her here, but she could not bear the thought of him going.

"Did you kill them the way that I saw?" Aislin asked him, and felt cool fingertips stroking her cheek.

"With great pleasure. They had done the same to others and they deserved to die the way that they did. They screamed their apologies to you, my sweet Aislin. They will never hurt anyone again, and I will keep you safe."

"Why?" Aislin asked, feeling sleep overtake her slowly.

"I am forever bonded with you, Aislin." Eric told her, and she picked up on the feeling behind the words. "No more drinking like that, lover. Promise me."

Aislin murmured something softly as she passed out, and slept dreamlessly until her alarm went off. She woke up with a strong headache and took some motrin with her coffee as she got ready for work. She could only manage a strong brown eyeliner on her lids and some gel on her hair to keep it in some control as she struggled with her hangover. Those drinks must have been doubles or something, though she had not really eaten either. She put on a lightly tinted balm and stumbled out of the house with a huge bottle of cold water. Janelle took one look at her and shook her head. "Rough night?"

"Liquid diets never work out well." Aislin replied, and sipped her water. "I am going to run next door for some Gatorade's, Janelle. I will be right back." Aislin stumbled to the store next door and grabbed the fruit punch flavor, buying them as she yawned. On the way back to work, she suddenly remembered Eric and stopped walking. Her dream and his words mingled together in her mind and she gasped as she remembered what he had told her. "He killed them." She tried to forget the violent images in her head, and to feel the joy that she should. Terror filled her instead, and she shuddered at the violence that she now knew that he was capable of. He was a vampire, but she had just been drawn to him regardless of that or perhaps because of it. There was a whole different side to him, and she remembered his jealousy towards Josh as fear passed coldly through her. She slowly forced herself to walk back to work, and looked around carefully as she did. She was happy for a change that it was daylight and that she had time to think about this. She walked back into the building to see their first client with Janelle, and she set up her station as she turned on the radio. She sucked down one Gatorade as she waited, and started to feel better. Lunch helped her even more, and she talked idly with Janelle as they munched on their burgers at the local diner. They got back to the studio to see Hannah hanging around the door, and Aislin smiled at her as they unlocked it.

"You look a bit tired and hung over." Hannah remarked, and Aislin felt a chill pass through her. "I thought you were just chilling out last night. You turned us down." Aislin felt Janelle gaze curiously at her, and she swallowed a sip of Gatorade nervously.

"I opened a bottle of wine like an idiot." Aislin told her, smiling what she hoped looked liked foolishness. "Skipped dinner and just drank on the couch."

"I drove by, Ais. You were not there." Hannah told her, and Aislin stared at her. "I mean, your car was but the lights were off."

"Oh. I was in my room with the house dark. I was just in the mood to relax and watch TV." Aislin lied, and tilted her neck to crack it. "You know I was resting since I was texting you."

"I know. They just seemed distracted and I wanted to check on you," Hannah told her, and Aislin smiled her appreciation as she hoped that her lies seemed believeable. "So I have a favor to ask. I am leaving in a couple of days to see the bands and my band has a couple of gigs booked since they forgot. Can you cover an entire set in my absence, since you are too stubborn to come along?"

"You turned down a trip to see Matt?" Janelle asked her, and Aislin glanced quickly between her two friends. "Why? You miss him so much, right?"

"I just don't think I should take the time off. He'll be home in a couple of months." Aislin told her, gazing meaningfully at Hannah. Janelle had no idea of her story, and Hannah smiled reassuringly at her.

"Next time, Ais." Hannah told her, and hugged her. "Can you cover? Please?"

"Sure. Of course." Aislin told her, and Hannah told her when they were. They planned on dinner that night, and Hannah left as their next client entered the room. Aislin thought about the trip she was missing, about Eric and his confession, and about the talk she had to have with him about her life. She also thought about how his lips had felt last night and how she never wanted to be away from him. How could she possibly have both her life that she was supposedly living and him? The guilt was already starting to get to her every time she spoke to Matt, even though it was plain to see that the connection was shaky between them. They seemed to both be holding onto his coming home to fix the rift between them, and she had started to only take calls from him every other day. He was so busy that those calls were not a regular occurrence. The work day came to an end that night, and Aislin walked to her car with Janelle in the dim light from the street lamp. She had agreed to meet Hannah at a pizza place in Shreveport, and she pulled up to it to see her car in the lot. She got out and started to walk up to the door when she saw Eric step out of the shadows at the edge of the building. She glanced at the windows and then walked over to him, hoping that he could not be seen or the explanation would be messy and long. "Eric. What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were here." Eric replied, and she shook her head.

"I have to meet Hannah now. I will be home later tonight and we can spend some time together." Aislin promised him, and he gazed steadily at her. "I want to talk, Eric. I do."

"Later. I will go to the bar for awhile and try to catch up on paperwork that accumulated during my absence." Eric said in a soft voice, and she nodded,

"You do that. I will see you soon." Aislin said, and smiled up at him despite her feelings about his violence. She turned and walked into the restaurant and was thankful to see Hannah in the back talking on her phone. She joined her friend and they ordered a veggie pizza and smiled at each other across the table.

"So, how are you since our talk?" Hannah asked her, and Aislin tilted her head.

"I am kind of relieved that you know about it. You probably understand more, especially why I might not be so eager to go and see him. I think he and I are actually worse now." Aislin said, and stared at the table. "I don't know if we will be anything when he comes home."

"I wish I could help." Hannah said, and Aislin shrugged. She went and ordered a beer and brought it back to the table, sipping it slowly. "Have you seen the vampire at all?"

Aislin glanced at her silently, and Hannah frowned. "His name is Eric, and not that much." Aislin finally offered, and took another sip.

"Are you sleeping with him? There is no point in even pretending with Matt if that is the case." Hannah told her bluntly, and Aislin nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm not. Being raped changes a lot of things about sex, so I am in no rush." Aislin said, knowing that she was lying a little. "There is an attraction, but I am sure it is just that. It is probably normal with the distance in my relationship right now." She gazed pointedly at Hannah and saw her blush a little.

"Yeah, it is. I think it is all a matter of just not following the temptation for that moment and remembering the love you do have, though you guys are a bit complicated."

"Yes, just a bit. We would be really close to being parents right now if fate had been different, and who knows how things would be." Aislin shook her head slowly and closed her eyes. "I sometimes wonder if moving here was best, Hannah. I am so glad I met you and some of my other friends, but I do not know of it was right in the long run."

"I am glad you're here, and so are lots of others." Hannah told her, and they looked up as the pizza was set down in front of them. "Just remember that."

"I always do, Han. You're awesome." The girls ate quietly for awhile, and then headed to their homes in somber moods. Aislin drove past Fangtasia and saw his car there, and pulled into the lot at the last possible moment as she sent rocks flying everywhere. She parked and saw the smirk on Pam's face as she walked up to the door, and she stared at the vampire curiously.

"It seems as if he may have been waiting for you tonight. He is in a bit of a mood." Pam told her, and Aislin shrugged.

"I had not planned on coming here. It was something of an afterthought." Aislin told her honestly, feeling irritated.

"What has your feathers all ruffled?" Pam asked her, leaning against the building for a moment as the line ended.

"He is scary, isn't he?"

"He is the sheriff. It is required." Pam told her, and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that part of the appeal he holds for you?"

"It wasn't." Aislin said, and bit her lip. "I don't know if I should like it or run away screaming."

"If you do that, he might never cheer up. I have an idea, Aislin. Go into that office and let him make you scream. In pleasure, that is. It will take the edge off of things." Pam told her, and Aislin frowned. "There is something as little different about you. He likes that in a human. At least you're not taken like the other one is."

"Sookie." Aislin said, and Pam tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "We met." She looked inside the building, and then at Pam. "Technically, I am taken as well. Just torturing myself." She dropped her head down and walked inside, staring down the hallway. She glanced towards the bar as she considered some liquid courage, but then remembered the night before. She sighed to herself and walked to the closed door, hearing his voice tell her to come in. She shivered at the husky sound of it, and opened the door slowly to see him behind the familiar desk surrounded by papers. He was looking at her as he ran his hand through his hair, and she walked in and closed the door as she stood awkwardly in front of him.

"Come sit here." Eric told her, patting the desk in front of him. She smiled weakly and chose the couch instead, as her eyes trailed down his tight shirt and then back to his burning eyes. "Aislin?"

"I want to talk some." She swallowed nervously, and he called out to the bar to have a drink brought to her. She asked for a vodka cranberry, and understood the look that he gave her. "I will not end up on the bathroom floor again. I just need the boost right now."

"I see." Eric said, standing up and moving to sit beside her. His scent overwhelmed her, and she closed her eyes. "I thought I would have to come to you tonight. You're here instead."

"I was passing by. I wanted to talk." Aislin told him, glancing up bravely to meet his intense gaze. "I had all day to think about what you told me last night, once I got the memory back. I just need to….." There was a knock at the door and a waitress handed Eric the drink once he summoned her inside. She left right away and he gave it to Aislin, who sipped it gratefully. "I know that you did that for me and thinking of me, Eric. I get that and I appreciate it, but it showed me something more about you that frightens me." She met his gaze, and he slid his arm over to stroke her neck gently. "It was violent and savage and I don't know if I feel safe. I don't know if my friends are safe, or even Matt."

"You are always safe, sweet Aislin. I could never hurt you and could not stand seeing your beautiful body damaged like that, aside from tasting you as I long so much to do. Even that will not hurt you. I would not hurt your friends unless they were to hurt you, much like those men. I do get jealous, which is all new to me, but I would not hurt you in that way either." Eric assured her, and she stared deeply into his deepening blue eyes. "You do realize that those men were violent and savage and deserved that? Did you never have any thoughts of revenge?"

"I was too broken to wrap my mind around it. I guess part of me still is a little." Aislin admitted, and looked at the floor as he drew her closer. "Were they sorry about any of it?"

"Not at first. They were vermin, and they didn't have the sense to." Eric told her, and she leaned onto his shoulder as memories of the night slammed into her mind painfully. He seemed to feel it and kissed her hair gently, and Aislin could not picture this Eric doing what he had to those men. She raised her lips to his and kissed him long and slow, and he stroked her hair gently as he returned it in at the same pace.

"Why are you so kind towards me like this? Patient? I must be so frustrating not ever following through with anything once we get started." Aislin murmured, and he brushed his lips against hers gently again as the silence grew between them.

"I am willing to wait for you, lover." Eric told her, and she ran a finger down his broad chest slowly as she inhaled his musky scent. "I understand your reactions very well."

"You have so much else out there, Eric. Countless people that will give you what you need." Aislin told him, not even convincing herself that was what she wanted. She knew that she was digging a deeper hole every moment that she spent with him, and her breath caught in her throat as he stared fiercely at her.

"I only feed now, out of necessity. I cannot stomach that synthetic garbage, and feeding is only for survival. I will taste you fully at sometime and then you will satisfy me, and I only long to make love to you now. I only want your body wrapped around me as you cry my name, Aislin." She moaned as a tear slid down her cheek, and he wiped it away.

"What is that never happens?"

"It will. When the time is right, you will give yourself to me and I will show you what it is to feel good again. Better than good." Eric promised her, and she crushed her lips to his hungrily. He slid closer to her and she eagerly met his tongue with her own as her body pumped heat through her veins, screaming for him. She moved her hands over him and their moans were the only sound in the room as their desire blended together. "You're so warm, Aislin. I can smell and feel your desire right now." He slid her over him slowly, and she felt his lips caress her neck gently. The points of his fangs scraped across her lightly, and she pulled back. She kissed him again, dragging the tip of her tongue across one of them, and felt herself moisten further when he growled and sucked hard at the small wound, "I want to taste more of you. I want you on your back as I taste your thighs and hear you cry my name." Eric whispered urgently to her after he had finished, and she tilted her head forward to clear her mind and think properly.

"I am so tired of freaking out every time you touch me the wrong way." Aislin told him, and he slid his hands through her hair roughly. "I want to give you everything, Eric. I want you to make me forget it all, but I can't."

"Let me help you forget it all." Eric whispered, sliding his hands over the cloth of her linen capris to pull her closer. "Let me slip inside of you and feel you."

Aislin felt him sliding his hands under her shirt and over her bare skin. She felt his lips claim hers roughly, and his tongue slide into her mouth. She knew that he was lifting her shirt up, and she was too far gone to care at that point. He had just started to pull it over her head when there was a knock. They both groaned and she stared at him as disappointment replaced desire.

"What?" Eric barked, and Aislin jumped.

"The queen is here to see you, Eric." Pam's voice spoke clearly and slowly, and he glared at the wall.

"I must take this meeting." Eric said regretfully, and she pulled her shirt down and shook out her hair. "Can I see you later tonight and we can finish this?"

"I need time, Eric." Aislin told him, finding a perfect escape in his exit. "I need to sort through my head and get somewhere better than where I am."

"Aislin, we were getting somewhere." Eric told her, and closed his eyes at the insistent knocking at his door. "I will call you."

"Let me do the calling," Aislin suggested, and walked out past a striking vampire with strawberry blond hair pulled into an elegant bun. She walked out of the door and to her car, and let the tears slide down her cheeks once inside. She did need time to figure out where she was with Matt, the rape and loss of her baby, her own intimacy issues, and her future. She needed time away from Eric, since her made her lose track of all of that. She knew that he would pull her to him the way he loved to do, but she could resist and would resist. She started the car and drove home with a weak resolve, and climbed into bed to pull the covers over her head. Aislin met with the band the following night after work, and they ran through the next night's set easily.

"You sound amazing. Maybe we'll kick Hannah out and have you join us." Josh teased her, and she laughed as they walked to their cars.

"Never. She kills too hard." Aislin argued lightly, and unlocked her door. "Tomorrow night at seven?"

"Yeah. Wait, Ais. Want to hang out tonight?" Josh asked her, and she glanced around the dark parking lot quickly. Eric was already so jealous, and she didn't know how strong that could get. "I was thinking of going to a movie or dancing or something." She stared at him, and he smiled reassuringly. "Nothing heavy, Aislin. Friends only."

"In that case, why not?" They agreed on a local club where he offered to teach her how to swing dance, and she headed home to change. Aislin did her eyes in heavy liquid liner and mascara with a light shimmering shadow, accented her already pale skin, and chose a bright red lipstick. She wore a red dress with the swirl skirt and flats, admiring herself in the mirror. This could be fun and she would not be at home thinking about Eric. She fluffed her curls and answered the knock at the door with a smile, and Josh led her to his car. They talked about the set list for the next night that included originals and some covers, and he offered his opinion on what he thought she was the best at. It matched her list and she smiled at him in the dim light from the street. They got to the club and she had a couple of drinks before awkwardly trying to learn what to do. He had been several times with an ex and was patient with his teaching, and finally she was comfortable. She jumped and twirled in his arms as she laughed, loving the simplicity of the swing music and the easy beat. They danced until closing, and went and got a late snack at the local diner where she slid into the booth and put her feet on the bench across from her. Josh stroked her calf as he sat across from her, and she met his eyes that nearly matched her brown ones. "Thanks for tonight."

"You looked beautiful out there, Ais." Josh told her, and she smiled her thanks as she sipped her ice water. "It was fun."

"It sure was." Aislin agreed, and felt his hand slide up to behind her knee. "Josh…."

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" Josh asked her, and she bit her lip. "I am not sure what is right or wrong here, based on so many things."

"I know. Me niether most of the time." Aislin said, and stared at the table. She felt Eric's lips and the way that he touched her and she sucked in her breath sharply. Josh caressed her skin gently with the tips of his fingers, and she told herself to stop where her mind was going. It would be so easy to use him to replace Eric, if only briefly. She knew that it would not kill the craving, but it would slow it down for that bit of time. She raised her eyes to his just as their chili cheese fries were set down in between them, and thanked the waitress silently. They ate and chatted idly, and then he drove her home. Aislin turned to face him in the car, and told him good night as she yawned. She saw the tall figure step out of the shadows as she looked past Josh, and she tried not to visibly react.

"Aislin, I am here for you. You know that." Josh told her, and she saw his eyes pass over her lips. "I know I should not want to be there in the way that I do, but I cannot help it. It has always been there and now…." He stared into her eyes and she tilted her head. "Now he is gone and you're all alone. I know what you're going through and I know how that must feel here by yourself."

"Don't do this." Aislin told him softly, touching his lips. "We need to not get involved. You'll get hurt."

Josh took her hand and kissed it gently. She looked out and saw Eric's eyes burning into the glass of the window and tried to pull away. "It's hard." Josh told her, and stared at her.

"I have to go, Josh." Aislin said, second guessing her decision to perform with them the following night. She told him goodbye firmly and got out of the car, walking hurriedly up to her door. She heard the car pull away and then he was in front of her. "Eric."

"I will not chase you down forever, but I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you do not want me. I want you to tell me we do not have this connection." His voice was smooth and husky all at once, and she gazed up into his piercing blue eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hit that little review button and share your thoughts, if you feel so inclined! Next chapter should be done very soon, y'all. Thanks for the love!


	8. Walking Contradiction

I do not own any of the characters that I abuse, other than my own originals. So there! I also borrowed a few lyrics for this chapter as well, so thank you to those writers as well.

.

.

.

.

It may get a wee bit steamy in this chapter, so be warned. All of you youngsters, go back! Get away from the smut!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin stared at Eric for a long moment, and he locked their gazes together with his own steady gaze. "I suppose I should thank you for not killing him." Aislin finally said, and he smirked. "What are you doing here? I said I would call you."

"You said that and ran after we were involved in a very intimate moment. I am certain it would have only continued had it not been for the untimely interruption." Eric told her, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you try and avoid what you feel?"

"I don't know what I feel. I am trying to hold this relationship I supposedly have with Matt on it's breakable thread, I have you breathing down my neck, and now I have Josh giving me those puppy eyes." Aislin said, venting her frustrations at him. She pushed him aside to unlock her door and she walked inside and tossed her purse on the couch. Aislin glanced over her shoulder to see that he had walked in, and she took that time to admire his tight tank top and track pants and how both fit him very well, stopping at the flip flops as she snickered.

"Admiring the view?" Eric asked her, and she looked up at the cocky expression on his face.

"You don't need me to tell me you're good looking." Aislin told him flippantly, blushing and turning forward.

"It seems you do not need me to tell you that you're stunningly beautiful either." Eric spoke slowly, and she gulped at the smooth tone of the words. She shivered slightly, and felt him move closer. "It seems that your human friend is trying very hard to sweetly seduce you." Eric emphasized the word friend, and she glanced back to glare at him. "He will be foaming at the mouth before too long, and begging you. It is rather pathetic."

"Josh is….well, Josh." Aislin said, shaking her head. "We are co workers for the week, so to speak, and we will have to deal with each other."

"Co workers?"

"I am filling in for Hannah. She joined the tour for a week to hang with her man." Aislin said, and felt his hands stroking her hair to the side gently. His cool breath fanned her neck, and she closed her eyes.

"The tour that your own human is on? Why ever are you not there with her, visiting him?" Eric asked her, and brushed his lips against her skin.

"Something about the crowded tour bus and the fake smiles just does not do it for me." Aislin said, shuddering at the idea and the contact at the same time. "We are having trouble on the phone as it is, so I cannot imagine in person going well."

"I was hoping it was at least partially due to the fact that you didn't want to leave me." Eric said, turning her to face him. His curiosity was strong and powerfully passed into her mind, and she sucked in her breath as she faced him. "You really do not want him anymore, Aislin. You know that."

"I loved Matt once. I need to know of I still do somewhere underneath all of this pain and loss. I owe him the remaining part of his tour." Aislin insisted, lifting her face to meet his gaze. "I think you tricked me into this bond just to mess with my mind."

"I seem to remember your tongue moving right along with mine." Eric said, sliding his hands up her face and moving closer. "I remember just what you did the moment I accidentally formed my bond, and just how hard." He stared into her eyes as she stood frozen before him with wide eyes. "This is no easier on me than it is on you. Trust me."

"I just want time." Aislin said, and moaned as he brushed his lips against hers very slowly. She slid her hands around his muscular back and he held her face still as he kissed her harder, and pulled him as close to her as she could. Their lips met hungrily, and he slid his hands into her loose curls and she cried out as he held the locks tightly in his hands. "Eric, I need to sort through my thoughts." Aislin struggled to breath as she pulled away for a moment, and stared into his intense eyes. She could feel his desire mingling with hers in her mind, and his eyes deepened as he looked at her. She could so easily give in to him at that moment and forget every hang up that she had with the idea, but she closed her eyes and leaned against him. She inhaled his scent and clung to him as the tears gave way. She felt him slip his arms around her and stroke her gently as she cried, and she found herself soon on the couch in his arms. "I am so frustrated with all of it. I want to do the right thing but I am so torn and mixed up inside."

Eric tilted her face to meet his concerned gaze, and she stared at him through shimmering eyes. "I feel all of that from you, Aislin. I just want a chance at something so you can make a better choice for you." He kissed her forehead gently, and she felt him wipe away her tears. He was there with her and nobody had affected her as strongly as he had in her twenty three years of life, and she sighed. He kissed her lips and she responded despite herself, parting them so he could slip his tongue into her mouth. Her wilting resolve faded slowly, and she slid over his lap as she met his tongue with hers. She challenged his aggression with her own, and he slid his hands under her skirt as she moaned. His desire burned strong in her mind, and she felt it combine with hers into a heat that burned her skin. Aislin slid her hands under the tank top that he wore, pushing it up and yanking it over his head. "Don't start something you're not willing to finish, Aislin." Eric warned her, and she gazed hungrily and openly at his muscled abdomen and broad chest and then met his deep blue eyes.

Aislin slid down and brushed her lips against his cool skin that was as smooth as velvet, feeling the muscles in his abdomen tense as she did. "Do not deny me of what I want." She kissed him again and slid her fingertips slowly up the sides of his body as he moaned and leaned his head back. She scratched his chest gently and kissed up towards it eagerly, wanting to taste all of him. "I am tired of laying awake wanting you in my bed." She reached his chest and slowly circled his small nipple with her tongue, then leaned in to nibble gently on it.

"I am a vampire, and for that reason you cannot hurt me that easily." Eric hinted in a tense voice, sliding his hand between her legs. "You're so wet, Aislin." She moaned as he fingered her moist folds, and she bit down harder on his nipple as he growled. "I am going to take you so hard tonight until you are screaming for more."

"I want that." Aislin told him, closing her eyes and moaning with the movement of his finger. "I am so tired of being scared." She moved up to his neck and nibbled the skin as he slid his free hand around her head. "Can I break the skin?"

"You would have to bite hard, but it won't hurt me." Eric said in her ear, and she felt his gaze on her. "You want more of my blood?"

"I liked how it made me feel." Aislin said, and met his eyes.

"It would make the bond that much stronger. Can you handle that?" Eric asked her, and she answered him by biting down hard. He groaned and increased the speed of his fingers, and she felt the pressure building inside of her. "Aislin….."

She managed to break his marble skin as she came, and she sucked weakly at the small wound as it rocked through her body. Aislin let out a strangled cry as she fell against him, and rolled off of him and slid her hand down his pants eagerly. She took his large erection into her hand, and stroked it as he bucked his hips forward to allow her more. "Will that even fit?" Aislin asked, staring at him with wide eyes. "You are really big."

"You'll adjust after a little while." Eric promised her, and she slid his pants down to stare at it. Their lusts combined and consumed her with the new blood, and she could not hold back. She leaned forward and licked the tip of it, and he gripped her hair tightly. Aislin slid her mouth over him as much as she could and he groaned as he leaned his head back. "What has gotten into you?"

"I want you." Aislin responded as she pulled away for a moment, returning to him eagerly. Eric could only take a few moments before he pushed her back and pulled her over him to kiss her deeply. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress, and she shivered as his bare hands stroked her back. He slid the dress down, and pulled away from her to meet her fearful gaze. His eyes took in her black lace bra, and he stroked her cheek gently.

"Wrap your legs around me." Eric told her, and she slid her arms around his neck and complied. He carried her to the bedroom, and she dropped her feet to the ground. "I will take this slow, Aislin. I am going to make every inch of your body feel good." He slid her dress to the floor, gazing at her body with his blue eyes nearly glowing. Aislin moved to the bed, laying on her back as he met her eyes. He removed all of his clothing, and her eyes were drawn to his intimidating size again. Eric moved over her on the bed, and slid his hands around her back to unhook her bra. She shuddered and moved to cover herself automatically as he pulled it off, and he shook his head slowly as he moved his hands up slowly over her throbbing nipples. She whimpered as he traced them gently, and then moaned as he pinched them. He lowered his mouth to them, and his hair tickled her as he licked one with the tip of his tongue as he pinched the nipple on the other. He drew it into his mouth gently, and grazed it with his teeth as she arched her back. He cupped her full breast in his hand as he sucked hard on the other, and she felt herself growing moister. "You're so beautiful." Eric murmured to her, sliding up to her lips to kiss her deeply again. She felt herself trembling as he pressed hard against her, and fought the urge to pull away from him. His desire was overpowering her mind, and she felt it coursing through her as his tongue roamed her mouth hungrily. Her fear fought the desire like ice water in her veins, and she felt him pull away to look at her. "Aislin?"

"What?" Her voice was a whisper, and she had her eyes closed so she would not see the disappointment in his eyes. All the bravery a few moments ago had diminished to a simple childlike fear, and she felt him stroke her hair back.

"You're terrified." Eric told her, and she nodded slowly. "Do I scare you that much?"

"It's not really you. It's me." Aislin stumbled over her words, and slowly opened her eyes to meet his intense gaze.

Something flickered across his face, and she felt a tear slide down her cheek slowly. "Is this the first time since it happened?" Eric asked her carefully, and she turned her head to stare at the wall.

"But your human. You lived here with him." Eric said, obviously surprised by the revelation.

"I have not had sex with him since he visited me in New York before the rape ever happened. I have not even gotten this close to him since my return." Aislin revealed painfully, knowing that her and Matt had indicated otherwise. "It was a real emotional thing for me to do, having lost the baby. Maybe I was scared of getting pregnant again, or maybe I felt like I let him down. I don't really know. I just have not been emotionally able to be with him, much less physically."

"We do not have to do this." Eric said, but his eyes told her otherwise. "I know that your body seems ready, but if you're not then I can stop this."

"I need to do this sometime. It's been five months." Aislin told him, and he let his eyes roam her face. She knew that she must look a mess with smears of her make up all over her, and she blinked as she stared into his face. "I have wanted you since we first touched, and I want this." She stroked his arms gently and tried to smile. "Just bear with me." She slid one hand into his hair slowly and pulled him down to kiss her, taking the initiative with her own tongue as she scraped it against his fangs. His hunger slammed into her as she did, and she moaned as he returned the kiss expertly. His desire hit her next, along with the bare speck of hesitation that he was feeling, and she parted her legs to allow him to move between them. They trembled still with the contact, but she allowed her need for him to take over the moment and she felt him kiss her neck hungrily. She gasped as he slid down her body with his mouth, gently at first with the touches getting more aggressive as he read her reactions. The pain mingled with pleasure, and her moans turned to ragged whimpers as he flicked his tongue over her the damp lace of her boy shorts. He parted her legs wider as he teased her, and she gripped the sheets next to her tightly with her hands as her body burned for more. He met the skin of her inner thighs with his tongue and lips and she writhed as she begged him for more. She felt the tips of his fangs against her skin, and she gazed at him through blurry eyes. She had drank from him, and his raw hunger was evident in his eyes as they met hers.

"I need to." Eric told her bluntly, his voice low and primal as he looked at her. She nodded slowly at him and he closed his eyes and sank his teeth into the tender skin of her thigh slowly, drinking eagerly as she moaned. The pain was sharp and instant at first, but yielded to a powerful feeling that made her want him more than she already did. The sucking was rhythmic and steady and it seemed like a long time before he pulled away. Aislin met his gaze of raw lust, and he dove back between her legs with his busy tongue after ripping the boy shorts from her thighs as she cried out his name. She slid one hand into his hair and gripped it tightly as she came against his tongue that he thrust deep inside of her, pleased with the growl that emitted from deep within him. Aislin breathed deeply as her body shook violently from the force of it, and dimly felt him moving over her. "Your body is so beautiful glistening like that." Eric told her, and she glanced at the window with the moonlight shining inside of the window. He pressed into her, and she felt herself shaking again. "Slow, Aislin Give it a moment." He slid inside of her slowly, and she winced and groaned as he filled her beyond capacity. "You're so tight." Eric groaned and moved slowly as she glued her eyes shut and froze. "Don't be scared, Aislin. It is only me and I do not want to hurt you." His soothing words continued as he moved with them, and she felt her body accept him slowly and yearn for more. She slid her hands that were clenched into fists around and down to his lower back, and he thrust a little harder. Every part of her that he touched burned with her desire, and she begged him to take her harder. She begged him to make her scream as all of her fear drained from her, and felt him move her legs against his torso and as close to over his shoulders as she could go. Aislin moaned loudly at the new angle and she let out a savage cry as he thrust hard and dropped her hands to grip the now untucked sheets with her hands again. She felt the familiar pressure building to an explosive finish, and she screamed his name as she came again for several minutes. Hers resulted in his own, and he muttered dirty things to her as she watched his face contort with his orgasm. He stared into her face as she breathed through her aftershocks, and moved to rest on his side next to her.

Aislin gave herself a few moments to calm down, and looked at him as a blush spread over her cheeks. She rolled away from him, covering herself as she felt his hand stroke her damp shoulder. "I feel a little embarrassed."

"For what?" Eric asked her, leaning over to kiss her hair. "You were very sexy, Aislin. I trust you enjoyed yourself?" His emotions washed over her, and she picked up on the lust that he was still feeling the most.

"Well, of course. That was the best sex I will probably ever have in my life." Aislin said softly, and blushed further. "Thank you."

"Thank you? I have wanted to ravage you since the moment your eyes met mine." Eric told her, and she rolled over slowly to face him as she covered herself with the thin sheet. It hit her that they were in Matt's bed, and the guilt washed over her as she met Eric's eyes. "Don't do that to yourself, Aislin. He was not here for you when you were ready."

"I guess not." Aislin said slowly, still feeling it. "I am sorry that I bit you like that."

"Are you?" Eric's eyes reflected a bit of the regret she was voicing, and she frowned. "It will make everything that was already present stronger, and now that we have made love…."

"The desire is stronger?" Aislin asked, and he nodded. She slid her arm around his neck and pulled him to her to kiss him, feeling it already. He pulled the sheet down to stroke her skin as they kissed deeply for several moments, and she was surprised to see him hard when she glanced down. "We just finished, Eric."

"I am yours until dawn, Aislin." Eric suggested to her, and she glanced at the clock to see there was a couple of hours to kill. He slid his hand down to stroke her inner thigh and she moaned as she welcomed more by laying on her back and parting her legs for him. He teased her until she was begging for him, and he asked her to move to her knees in his husky voice. She could not do it fast enough, and she didn't recognize the sound that came from her as he entered her as he held her hips firm.

Aislin woke up alone a couple of hours later to her phone, and she remembered the gig that night. She smiled as she recognized the energy flowing through her and she sat up slowly as she pinpointed the various sore spots in her body. She got up and looked into the mirror to see silkier hair that hung in thick curls, brighter eyes, and pale skin that made her think of a flawless china doll. Her hair was deep chocolate and a light and bright burgundy that shone in the sunlight, and she smiled. She made some coffee and took a shower, wearing simple capris and a silk tee to work since she would have to come home anyway to get ready for the gig that night. Aislin wore liquid black liner and a red gloss with a coat of mascara, feeling good enough to skip the foundation for the day. She rushed to work, seeing the envious smile on Janelle's face at her appearance and then a curious gaze in her eyes. Aislin emphasized the gig and her excitement over it, inviting her friend. Josh called to tell her he would pick her up at six, and she hung up with a slight wince. Here she was turning him down, yet she allows a vampire to have her in the bed she shared with Matt. She smiled at a flash of last night as it passed through her mind, and she shuddered lightly as her screams echoed in her mind. Aislin smiled and returned to her station, singing along to the song on her Ipod absently. She took a slow moment to redo her eyes with bright yellows and greens and a deep black mascara. Aislin lined her eyes with a deep gray liner and added a shimmering blush to her cheeks. She glanced at the clock to see that she needed to run, and she reminded Janelle of the place as she ran out to her car. Aislin ran into her door and changed into a slightly thin green shirt that showed her black bra just enough and a black vinyl mini skirt, adding a pair of black sparkling cons as she had seen Hannah do countless times. She ran a hand through her hair and added another coat of gloss to her lips as she heard someone knock on the door, and grabbed her purse as she opened it and greeted Josh with a smile.

"You look….great, Aislin. We were up kind of late last night, and I was worried that you would be tired tonight." His face was curious as her searched hers, and she smiled sweetly.

"I reckon I am just really excited, and a bit nervous." Aislin replied, and he touched her hair. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Josh said slowly, and walked to the car. Aislin followed him and he opened the door as he gazed at her again. She smiled when she heard the songs she needed to do well that night, and sang along as she focused on Hannah's powerful voice. Josh watched her quietly, and she smileed over at him. "You sound great, Ais."

"Thanks, Josh." Aislin told him, and he pulled into the parking lot. The other guys were waiting out front, and Aislin walked up to them with a smile. They all looked curiously at her as well, and she felt a blush spreading over her cheeks. She reminded herself to stay away from Eric's blood from then on, and felt a stirring as she did. She glanced at the darkening sky and realized that he could be waking up. She wished that she was with him, feeling him pushing inside of her deeply all over again. Aislin smiled and then remembered where she was, and looked up at the guys as they stared at her. She shook her head and walked inside of the large bar and looked around at the set up. The stage was big enough for them and set in the middle of the room, and she smiled. She saw her friends come in to set up, and she helped them eagerly as they thanked her. She ordered a shot at the bar for a little courage, and soon Josh was coming to get her for the show. Aislin glanced in the mirror quickly in the bathroom and took the stage as she waved and smiled at the growing crowd.

"Hi, everyone. I am filling in for the wonderful Hannah tonight and it is an honor to play with this very talented band. I hope you have a great time. Let's rock this place!" Josh headed straight into one of their popular songs, and she threw her head around to the beat as she danced around the stage. Aislin raised her head to sing the next slow intro, and saw the tall head of long blond hair against the back wall standing in the light. She smiled as warmth filled her and sang the words alongside Josh, who winked at her. She smiled and threw her head forward to the strong drum beat as it kicked in, and lost herself in the words. She felt Eric's need for her flowing through her, and she kicked it up a bit. The next song was a cover of Hannah's boyfriend's band, and she introduced it with a smile and a laugh.

_tell all my friends I'm dead I'm leaving you, this time its for good tell all my friends that I'm dead it won't be long before you forget my name can you tell that I'm losing myself I think I'm trying too hard to let it show to let you know Don't trace your footsteps back to mecause I've been gone for a long time waiting on the sidelines hoping for a chance to play well I thought I would never leave anything behind I also never thought I'd say tell all my friends I'm dead I'm leaving you, this time its for good tell all my friends that I'm dead it won't be long before you forget my name can you tell that I don't know myself I need someone to remind me to let it go please let me know Don't trace your footsteps back to mecause I've been gone for a long time waiting on the sidelines hoping for a chance to play well I thought I would never leave anything behind I also never thought I'd say tell all my friends I'm dead I'm leaving you, this time its for good tell all my friends that I'm dead it won't be long before you forget my name and if I had the chance to do it all again I wouldn't expect anything less and if I had the chance to do it all again I wouldn't expect I wouldn't expect anything less tell all my friends I'm dead I'm leaving you, this time its for good tell all my friends that I'm dead it won't be long before you forget my name forget my name_

Aislin finished to cheers and yells from the crowd, and looked around at the guys. She went into another original song of the band's, and sang it with feeling since it was her favorite. She stared back at Eric as she sang the chorus, and felt his gaze on her.

_You say the sweetest things and ICan't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your songMy stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with youWhoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)(Someone stop this)I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clueYou don't know what you do to meWon't someone stop this song, so I won't sing alongSomeone stop this song, so I won't sing..I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurtingThe longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beatI'm in time with youWhoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clueYou don't know what you do to meI've come to far to get over you, and you don't have a clueYou don't know what you do to meCan't someone stop this song, so I won't sing alongSomeone stop this song, so I won't singYour lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonightBut you won't get to me if I don't singIt creeps in like a spiderCan't be killed, although I try and try toWell, don't you see I'm falling?Don't wanna love you, but I do(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonightBut you won't get to me, noYou won't get to me 'cause I won't sing_

Aislin finished the forty five minute set with one of their favorite covers, and slowed down the pace a bit. She loved this song as well, having heard it with Hannah several times and found it emotional to sing.

_these fears come rushing in when I enter hereanother layer on my backa blazing fire where our glances meetthe largest feeling towering over mefaces in disguisenot a trace of desire...I long to take you to a secret placewhere we could lay aside our pastwe'd throw the world away with all it's painto shine like stars through storm and clouds and rainfaces in disguisenot a trace of desire...go face the day, go and see new thingsgo face the day, but you'll remember me...I see a tear inside when you're turned awayanother wound that I'd take backif I could fill your heart just onceand then I'd take you nowwhere we could live againfaces in disguisenot a trace of desire...faces in disguisenot a trace of desire...go face the day, go and see new thingsgo face the day, but you'll remember me_

Aislin grinned widely at the guys as the crowd cheered and clapped, and bowed her head gracefully. She waved and smiled and her eyes searched for Eric as she scanned the crowd. He was gone and she frowned slightly as she turned to look at the guys. She helped them load their stuff into the van that the other three took, and they headed back to their house. Aislin headed inside to hang out with Janelle, and the girls had a few drinks with Josh. Aislin thanked everybody that had good things to say, and Josh soon pulled her outside to the near empty tables and she took a deep breath. "They loved you." Josh told her, and she grinned.

"That was so fun." Aislin admitted, and he shook his head at her.

"Hannah has been asking you to join us for awhile. Why don't you?" Josh asked her, and she bit her lip and looked down.

"I don't want to take anything away from her." Aislin admitted, and then looked up at him. "At this rate, I don't know if I will even be staying here myself."

"You would move if you and Matt called it quits?" Josh asked her, and she shrugged. "I can think of a few reasons to stay."

"I will know in a few months." Aislin said, and looked down as she yawned. She wanted Eric there to take her home and spend the night with her, and she sighed slowly as she thought about it. Josh offered to drive her home, and seemed to know to back off as he stopped in the driveway. She got out and unlocked her door as she heard Josh's car pull away.

"So you would just leave like that?" His voice was low and husky beside her, and she turned her head to look at him. "Could you forget my name that easily?"

"Could you forget mine?" Aislin asked him, and he leaned towards her to kiss her lightly.

"I should." Eric murmured, and she looked into his eyes as he leaned close to her. "But how can I after allowing you to torture me as I just watched you tease every male in that room? You were very powerful up there, Aislin. Your voice is beautiful and you are extremely sexy."

"Thank you, but I am no Hannah." Aislin replied, sighing. "They want me to join them, but it seems that you just might know that."

"I heard what was said." Eric told her, and she unlocked her door as she glanced away from him. "You would move away from here." He followed her as she walked inside, and she set her purse down as her head started to hurt. He came up and his fingers stroked her arms as pressed closely behind her, and she closed her eyes as she shuddered against his skin. She felt his lust in her own body, and she whimpered as he turned her to face him. His lips captured hers as he slid his hands up and into her hair, and she felt him push her against the wall. She moaned as he invaded her mouth roughly with his demanding tongue, and fought her own desire to rip every bit of clothing from his body. She tried to turn her head and he held her firmly as he pressed harder,

"Eric." Aislin said, pushing against him with all of her strength. "I can't do this."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So…thoughts? Please share them! This was an incredibly fun chapter to write…..


	9. Sweet Mistake

I do not own any True Blood characters. I just borrow them for a little playtime. I am bordering on switching this to mature since I cannot stop describing certain things, but just be warned for now that THIS chapter is certainly rated as such. We shall see what happens.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This again, Aislin?" Eric challenged her, his steady blue burning into her. "Before I might have actually believed you for a time, but after last night I cannot." She tried to pull away from him, but her held her firm. She stared at him and narrowed her eyes as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Remember I feel what you do, and I know that you want last night again as much as I do."

"I had to get their looks all day and I could feel their accusations despite their silence. It just feels so wrong." Aislin told him, and he pressed closer to her.

"Your human makes little difference to me, but your feelings tell me a lot. Leave him if it is easier, but I am going to have you tonight." Eric told her, and she widened her eyes.

"Are you suggesting that you would force yourself on me?" Aislin asked him, and he tilted his head at her with hungry eyes.

"I killed the men that did just that. What do you think?" Eric asked her, and she felt his breath in her face. She weakened and he took that moment to kiss her again. His lips were hard against hers until she stopped fighting it, and then she slid her arms around him and he softened it. She moaned as he slid his tongue back into her mouth, and felt his hands move to lift her against him. She knew that he was carrying her and she fought with right and wrong as he pushed her onto the bed, and pulled away to look at her. "I have no need to force you. You want this as much as I do." His eyes softened briefly as he gazed down at her, and she knew that her need was all over her face.

"I could not stop thinking about it all day. The flashbacks were so intense and I felt it all over again with each and every one." Aislin told him as she gave up the useless fight, and he moved behind her on the bed and lifted her shirt over her head.

"I was staring at this bra all night through your shirt. I wanted to rip it off of you so badly." Eric told her, and unhooked the bra and slid it off. His hands slid around to cup her breasts and he slowly pinched her nipples between his fingers as she moaned. "How do you pull off that appeal so well up there? I had to be hard the entire performance."

"Sorry." Aislin apologized, feeling his lips on her neck. She leaned her head to the side, and slid her hands back to unbutton his black slacks. He was indeed very hard, and she stroked it after she had gained the access. One of his hands dropped down between her legs, and the combo made her whimper as his hand stroked her. His other hand slid up to hold her chin firmly as he scraped his teeth along her neck. She shivered in response, and forced herself to speak weakly. "Not there, Eric."

"Keeping up appearances?" Eric mocked her, and she moaned as he hit a particularly good spot.

"Do you think I should just run through the streets screaming that I am fucking a vampire?" Aislin countered, and cried out as her body began to tingle and burn.

"I will settle for the screaming part for now." Eric told her, sliding his teeth into her neck as she cried out. As always, the pain settled into intense pleasure and she felt herself climax as he found a rhythm between his mouth and his fingers. Aislin cried out as her body rocked with the release and he moaned against her skin just before pulling away from her. The tip of his tongue flicked against the bite, and she breathed through it as she tried to settle herself down. He was only growing harder, and she felt him push her to her knees as she allowed him to move her like a rag doll. He removed her skirt and underwear and moved his face between her legs to stroke her with his tongue, and she bucked her hips to move against him. It was not long before he pulled her back against him and entered her, one hand holding her hip firm while the other teased her nipples as he thrust himself hard into her. She gave him the scream that he wanted as she came again, and he held her close to him as she leaned her head close to him after they were both done. He slid his hands down to stroke her flat stomach gently, and kissed her neck as she moaned softly. "Feel better, lover? Eric's voice was gentle, and she settled into his arms.

"Maybe I should run through the streets over this." Aislin said slowly, sliding her hands over his cool arms to his hands. "I am not giving this up."

"I don't know why you bother trying to." Eric whispered to her, turning her head gently to kiss her lips. "Don't fight it."

"I cannot do that anymore." Aislin told him, turning slowly to slide into his lap and slide her arms around his neck as they kissed deeply. "I want you again, Eric." She felt her resolve towards Matt fading and the intensity for Eric rising to the surface, and she allowed him to push her back onto the bed as their tongues danced together. They made love again hungrily, and she cried out as she took in every sensation of him entering her as he grunted lightly against her lips as he kissed her. She settled into his arms, asking him to stay with her as she closed her eyes sleepily. He asked her to come to the bar the next night before she fell asleep, and she reminded him that she was singing. She slipped into a deep sleep, feeling the worries that plagued her mind every moment drifting as she focused on his hold on her.

The alarm on her phone woke Aislin up the next day, and she glanced out of the window at the sun shining in as she stretched. Her body was wonderfully sore and she smiled as she thought back to the night before. She looked over next to her to see a red rose on the pillow and picked it up to stare at as she turned it in her fingers. She smelled it, and the sweet scent invaded her nostrils as she breathed it in deeply. Aislin slowly got out of her bed and made coffee before heading into a long shower. She curled her hair and lined her eyes with a thick line of espresso liner and a shimmering pearl shadow on her brow, finishing with a bright red lipstick on her full lips. Mascara came last and she eyed herself in the mirror, admiring the pin up girl look. She was working too late to come home, so she pulled on a red plaid dress and fishnets with some red heels. Aislin put her show clothes into a bag and brought it to the car with her as she left, smiling in the warmth of the sun. Janelle was setting up as she strolled in, and Aislin greeted her dreamily as she set the bag down and looked around her messy station. She sighed and docked her Ipod, turning on the songs she would be singing that night to hear them again. Janelle watched her with a curious smile, and Aislin cleaned up for the day as she sang along. "You're happy today." Janelle finally said, and Aislin considered her answer for a moment. She didn't face Janelle for fear of it being too obvious, and fussed over some brushes as she smiled.

"I suppose so. How much time can one really spend worrying and waiting? I am going to have a good time tonight and just get through every day the best I can." Aislin told her, holding in a sigh as she thought back to Eric making love to her in her mind. She practically came again just imagining it, and she blinked rapidly to bring herself back to reality. She sipped her iced mocha as she savored the sweet taste and set it down to glance up at Janelle. She smiled and then raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming again?"

"I think I could. You look great today. Is that how you are going to go tonight?"

"I have another outfit just in case. Something a bit more daring." Aislin said with a smile, and she giggled. She glanced behind her as her first client walked in and her and Janelle exchanged smiles. The day passed slowly as Aislin struggled to focus on her job and not daydream about Eric and what she longed for him to do to her that night, and she forced herself again back to reality. She glanced in the mirror in between clients, and remembered the bite with a start. Aislin casually glanced at her neck and was surprised to see no mark whatsoever. Her others were hidden well and she had not bothered to check with her distraction over the matter. Janelle passed her and she started to run her fingers through her hair quickly to cover up what she had been doing. She finished the day out and went into the bathroom to pull on her red bra with studded straps and a white wife beater than clung to her. Aislin added a sparkling necklace and then pulled on her red plaid skirt that went down to just above her knees. She reluctantly pulled off her heels and replaced them with her red sequined cons, and took a look in the long mirror. She smiled at herself and spun around with a giggle, and went to show Janelle. The girls left together, but Janelle went home to change quickly before she headed over.

"Hello, boys." Aislin greeted the band that was gathered around the van with a smile, and they all looked at her smile suspiciously. "We going to do the same stuff tonight?

"We had a couple different ideas for covers, but yes." Nate told her, and she smiled at the drummer. He was the quietest one of the band, and she laughed at the surprise in his bright blue eyes.

"Let's get unloaded and then you can show me." Aislin said, bubbling over with excitement and nervousness. She helped them with the task of unloading and setting up, and then they grabbed a table and showed her the list. She was very familiar with it and felt Josh's brown eyes on her. "I'm going to get a drink." Aislin said, standing up and walking over to order something sweet and strong. The people were arriving, and she looked around curiously as she noticed the darkening sky through the open doors. The room was large and the stage was set against the main wall right across from the entrance, with most of the space empty for dancing and standing. There were tables along the back, and her eyes lingered on the one that held the band. The other guys had returned to chatting amongst themselves, but Josh still looked at her with a furrowed brow. She could see the words behind the frown in his eyes, and she turned around. Fuck him. She was happy for the first time in months, and she didn't need the judgment as to why. He himself had come onto her and would have slept with her had she responded to him. She downed her drink and ordered another as she fought the guilt that was setting in. Her phone chimed in front of her, and she saw Matt's name on the screen. Aislin had changed the song to something else that she was singing with the band, but the name would not go away as easily. She groaned and answered it, and they had a brief chat about the set and how much she liked it. Aislin warmed then, finding that comparing performance stories with him was fun. It was a common bond, if only for a moment. She glanced at the clock and told him it was time for her to go, and they hung up awkwardly and without either of them telling the other that they loved them. She felt like shit for a moment as she finished her drink and her head spun from the lack of food that day. She took a deep breath and walked over to the table to see if they were ready. Aislin glanced around, not seeing a tall blond vampire lurking about. She frowned a little, but walked up to the stage and mentally prepared herself for what was ahead.

Aislin felt the hot lights on her and the guys, and greeted everyone with an enthusiastic hello and some random words. She threw Hannah some kind words and the drums kicked in for their first song. Aislin moved her head to the beat and sang the words when the time came, feeling them as she did. She danced around the stage, playing off the antics of the guys, and had a great time during all of it. The set was over before she knew it, and she cherished the brief memories she did have of the thrill it gave her. She thanked the crowd and stepped down as she gave the guys a dazed look. "We are talking to Hannah ASAP. You were great."

"That was…amazing. It just hit me tonight how much I love this." Aislin felt a bit stunned, and she smiled as the crowd told her various compliments. She tried to make her way back to the table with the guys, but ended up at the bar with a few fans just talking. She was actually trying to figure out how she could do this while working, especially not being sure of her living here forever. She felt so overwhelmed that she started to order a drink, but was surprised to see one appear in front of her. Aislin stared at the bartender, and he looked to her side and her eyes followed to see the vampire from Fangtasia that had always made her feel like a piece of meat smiling at her.

"Now I see what all the fuss is about, and just why Eric keeps running to you." The woman's words were low, but Aislin heard all of them well. "You were very…..good up there. Very sexy." The woman's blue eyes slowly went down Aislin's body, and she pressed her pink lips together. "I am Pam, Aislin. We have never actually met. I am Eric's second in command."

"Hey." Aislin said, smiling her thanks for the drink as she sipped it. "How did you know what I like?"

"I simply asked." Pam responded, and Aislin glanced closer at her. She was surprised to see the vampire in a deep pink summer dress and light cardigan and killer matching heels, and she raised an eyebrow. "Those other clothes are strictly for work. It amazes me that humans actually think we look like that all of the time."

"I actually like it on you." Aislin said, surprised by her own words. "How is it that you are here?"

"Eric got held up at the bar and I batted my eyelashes when he mentioned you were here tonight. I sensed how hot it had to be from his behavior afterwards." Pam said, giving her a knowing look as Aislin blushed. "I wanted to see what he is so consumed by."

"Consumed?" Aislin asked, and Pam raised an eyebrow at her.

"He seems to…..feel more than I am accustomed to. He seems to have warmed to you, in more ways than one." Pam once again eyes Aislin, her eyes resting on the red bra as her eyes glazed over for a brief second. "I can see the physical reason, and I think I am beginning to understand the rest. You have a presence about you, Aislin. He seems to have a pull towards you." Pam said, and Aislin remained quiet. "He shared his blood with you. I can smell it. I assume it was not to heal any physical injury?"

"No." Aislin replied briefly, not sure what to say. She could sense Pam's strong attraction to her, as well as her curiosity. She met the blue eyes and she could see that Pam was wondering about her hesitation to speak and they just looked at each other. Aislin felt someone move in to her other side and she glanced over to see Josh. "Hey."

"Yeah, hi." Josh said, looking at Pam as she smiled invitingly at him. Aislin shot her a look and then looked back at him as he seemed to relax a little. "Guess who's here?"

"Santa Claus?" Aislin said, and he laughed and shook his head.

"Hey, gorgeous." Hannah said behind her, hugging her tightly.

"Han! I thought you still had a couple days away." Aislin said, feeling guilty as she realized she had not been thinking about her coming home at all. She turned to look at her friend, who was beaming despite looking tired.

"I saw the video from Jack's phone and you rocked it hard. I was amazed!" Hannah told her, hugging Aislin again. "We are all going to sit down and talk. Tonight! I am starving and there is so much to tell all of you." Aislin glanced back to see that Pam had slipped out and she smiled as she turned back around. "Diner? Please?"

"OK." Aislin agreed, and Hannah squealed. She took Aislin by the hand and eyed her outfit with a rueful smile.

"You're going to make my jeans and tees look bad, girl."

"You're gorgeous." Aislin shot back at her, and they met up with the guys and a few friends and left to go to a late night diner. They gathered around a table and Hannah slipped in next to Aislin with a happy smile. The group ordered, and Hannah held up her coke to toast Aislin as the girl blushed deeply. She muttered a small thanks and a few words of disapproval directed at Hannah, and they laughed together. Hannah told them a bit about the tour, and there was lots of laughter and clapping at the stories. Aislin could both hear and sense the excitement about something else in her voice, and she waited as she narrowed her eyes.

"So on the last night there, we were all just hanging out and they were all talking about their next tours and stuff. Ryan and I went back to the hotel that night and he asked us to be the openers for him in three months." There was silence at the table, and she stared at Aislin. "We need to find you a place so you can go. We need you so much."

"Han, that is something that all of you worked for. Not me." Aislin protested, but the happiness of that night flowed out of her pores as she weakly said it. "I could not do that to you."

"You would be for me." Hannah said, her eyes pleading with Aislin. Aislin looked around at the rest of the band and their eyes all showed approval. Josh smiled and nodded at her, and she bit her lip.

"OK, then. We will figure it out." Aislin agreed slowly, and Hannah hugged her tightly. "How long is this tour and where?"

"It is for two months and all over the US." Hannah replied and Aislin widened her eyes. What about her job? What about….Eric? Her heart sank at that thought and she cursed herself as she stared down at the table. Would her and Matt be done by then, and could she find a place to live of that were the case? Aislin's mind raced and she felt Hannah touch her shoulder. "Think of the stage and being in front of an even bigger crowd than tonight. Think of the euphoria. Nothing else matters. Nothing really."

"Yeah." Aislin said shakily, and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. There is one more thing. A bunch of us went to Disneyland in LA a couple days ago." Hannah said, and Aislin was nearly knocked down by the love that poured from her. "Ryan took me on Pirates alone and asked me to marry him. I said yes."

"Holy shit." Nate said, and high fived her, She pulled something out of her pocket and slid the ring on her finger, and Aislin gazed at the diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds on her finger with a smile. She hugged Hannah and whispered her thoughts, and Hannah whispered back her reply. The group talked for a few hours longer and then all headed home, with Hannah taking Aislin to her car.

"How is Matt?" Aislin asked, and Hannah frowned a little.

"He is loving the tour, but seems distracted otherwise. I could not pry much out of him, but I think he needs to be home. I really didn't see all that much of him." Hannah replied, and Aislin nodded. "You almost look happy though."

" I am going to stop worrying so much. It will all work out." Aislin told her, and Hannah smiled at her as she stopped. "I will survive if Matt and I do not walk into the sunset together, Hannah. There is so much that has happened that I really want to move past for good."

"Good girl. That is the way to think." Hannah told her, and hugged her. "Get some sleep. I am going to call a band meeting very soon and shit is going down."

"OK, boss." Aislin teased her, getting out and getting into her own car. She started the engine and stared forward as she smiled slowly. A tour. Who would have thought it? She drove home and pulled into her driveway to the end, stretching as she got out and glanced around. It appeared empty and she sighed as she walked up to the front door and unlocked the door. Her phone sang to her and she picked it up to hear Matt's voice as he asked what she thought about Hannah's news. She pulled the door closed and locked it as she answered him, setting down her purse and sitting on the couch in the dark living room. His voice grew serious and then he paused for a long time.

"Can you come and see me? I just need to see your face to…know things. Know something."

"You know I could not come with Hannah. That has not changed." Aislin told him, her heart pounding at the thought of facing him right now. She could not hold herself together if she was there and he sighed.

"I get that. I just…think it would help things."

"What things?" Aislin asked him, and he was quiet.

"It's fine. I have to go. Good night, Ais. I…love you." The phone went silent and she stared at it with confused eyes.

"What has gotten into him?" Aislin asked herself silently, and set it down next to her.

"You could not hear it in his voice?" Eric's voice came out of the darkness, and she jumped.

"You fucking scared me." Aislin told him in a hard voice, and he moved next to her and slid his hands into her hair.

"He is on the edge of giving up on your….relationship. He is likely ready to sleep with someone and trying desperately not to." Eric said, and moved her closer to him. "Did you feel that?" His lips brushed hers and she shuddered as he slid one hand behind her to move closer.

"You know I fought this." Aislin told him, and he kissed her. She pressed closer to him and met his curious tongue with hers, moaning as her body heated up. He kissed her hard for a few moments, and then pulled her over his lap. She turned her head and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I am all sweaty from the stage lights. I am going to take a quick shower and then I'll join you."

"No company?" Eric asked her, and she bit her lip.

"I need a moment. I'll meet you in bed." Aislin promised him, kissing him slowly for a long moment. He stared at her with deep blue eyes as she stood up, and she chuckled as his eyes took in her outfit slowly. "Like it?"

"I see why Pam felt the need to disappear into her office with one of the fang bangers for over an hour. You must have worked her up into a frenzy in that." Eric replied, and she shook her head. "If you need help, just say my name."

"I will." Aislin replied, walking into her room and pulling off hr shoes and fishnets. She grabbed a short lace nightgown from the drawer before going into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. Eric would do what he wanted, but she hoped he respected her need for time alone. She turned on the shower and took off her other clothes and took off her heavy eye make up before sliding underneath the hot water. It pelted her skin and she closed her eyes as she relaxed, and she reached up to grab her shampoo. The tone of Matt's voice rang through her head, and she wished that she would have recognized where it was coming from. She felt one tear slide down her cheek, realizing that the end was near. He had not been the love of her life by any means, but he had excited her at a time when life was at a high. He had made her laugh endlessly, give herself to him passionately, and had made her feel something brand new when she learned of the pregnancy. They had nearly a year together, although much of it was tragic. Aislin would have given him her blessing, though through some tears. He had waited for her for over five months and knowing him, the time had been much longer. She actually was relieved that he may have found somebody, and she felt guilty for that. She felt guilty for giving in first, especially after turning Matt prior to ever meeting Eric. She felt guilty and sad for a lot of things, and she turned to rinse out the shampoo before massaging the conditioner into her hair. She washed her face clean and used her best smelling body wash, knowing about Eric's heightened sense of smell.

Aislin stayed under the water for awhile longer, feeling a bit at peace when she stepped out. She looked at her face in the mirror, seeing the flawlessness and the bright eyes courtesy of Eric. She brushed out her hair and dried it quickly and finished up before pulling on the red nightgown. Aislin looked around as she walked out of the large bathroom to see the house dark with the light of the TV coming from the bedroom. She walked in to see him laying on the bed looking at whatever was on, and his eyes moved to her as they filled with lust. She knew the lace showed enough skin to get him turned on, and she felt her own body responding to what his was feeling. She stared into his handsome face and then met his blue eyes as she walked towards him, and moved next to him on the bed. "Are you alright?" Eric asked her, gently sweeping her silky hair back with one hand as she leaned close to kiss his cool lips slowly.

"I just needed to say goodbye to a part of my life." Aislin told him, and he nodded. "Thank you for that time."

"What now?" Eric asked her, and she slid over his lap slowly.

"In what context?" Aislin asked, and he slid his arms around her back slowly as they kissed each other. "I just want to take each day as it comes and enjoy them for a change. I have a lot to look forward to once him and I finally end it."

"Do you?" Eric asked her, and she nodded with a smile as she looked into his face.

"Kiss me. I will tell you later." Aislin told him, and he obliged as he pulled her against him. Their clothes came off easily and she closed her eyes as they made love carelessly, crying out his name as she came in his arms. She enjoyed every touch and every sensation as they made love a few more times that night, and finally collapsed onto her mattress as he kissed her lower back gently. Aislin opened her mouth to say something to him, then closed it as she smiled to herself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	10. Ideal

I do not own any True Blood characters. Just so you know….

I LOVE that every now and again, I see another add over this story as well as others I have written. I appreciate that so much! It makes my low self esteem over everything I write jump up just a little bit. Thanks for the love and keep reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hannah was not kidding, and Aislin found herself in her friend's old Mazda that evening as they went to meet the guys for a sit down. She had been in a weird mood all day, alternating between being euphoric over her night with Eric and fearful over the changes happening soon in her life. This mood dropped when Hannah told her they were meeting in Bon Temps, since Nate lived there and worked later than the rest of them. It got even better when she felt the car slow down at Merlotte's, and Aislin groaned inwardly. She had practically forgotten about Sookie. Aislin looked out of the window and saw a red corvette driving out of the dark lot, and her eyes widened as it passed and she tried to see the driver. All she saw was a bit of long blond hair, and she cursed in her mind as Hannah parked. Hannah had been chattering incessantly and Aislin looked at her as she smiled at her. "Are you okay?" Hannah asked her, and Aislin nodded. They got out and she glanced back at the empty spot where the corvette had been and sighed silently. She could only guess what he had been doing there. She felt Hannah take her arm and they walked inside of the building, and Hannah pulled her eagerly towards the table of their band mates. Aislin looked only forward and scooted in next to Nate as Hannah sat next to her at the circular booth. She smiled at the guys, focusing on that for a second until she heard the familiar voice. "Good evening, y'all. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Aislin looked up to see Sookie, and while she had her smile on her face she looked noticeably pale. Aislin told her she would take a sweet tea and watched her walk away, trying to figure out what could be bothering her. Hannah started talking again, and Aislin forced herself to listen and got caught up in tour talk. They discussed Aislin's role in the band and since she could play a few instruments casually as well as sing well, Josh suggested that she do the keyboards and some guitar as well as a back up singer of sorts. Her and Hannah could switch off singing the leads in songs, and they were even happier when they realized that she wrote a bit here and there as well. The writers in the band now were Josh, Hannah, and Patrick and they welcomed another. Sookie had been back and forth a few times with food and drinks, and Aislin met her solid gaze every time. Sookie knew not to let on that they knew each other, and Aislin thanked her silently. Aislin's phone rang halfway through their meeting and she excused herself to step outside and take the call from Matt. He sounded worse then the night before, and she asked him what was going on. He told her that the tour was getting to him and that he wanted to be home, where he could focus on her and that part of his life. "Your life with me was not happy here, Matt. We both know that." Aislin reminded him gently, and he sighed.

"I want to go back to before it all happened." Matt told her, and she felt tears in her eyes. "I want to go back to the day you told me about the baby." The due date was somewhere in the next couple of weeks based on what she'd been told, and she bitterly thought about that. "I have been thinking a lot about that."

"I have as well. We cannot change it, Matt. It happened and it is what it is, and that is how I get through my days. I try to see the good." Aislin did not mention that she daydreamed about a vampire that distracted her nightly in his bed. "Just do your thing there and we'll figure it out later."

"I'm trying to do that without consequence." Matt told her, and she bit her lip. Guilt plagued her at that moment and she closed her eyes as she leaned against the building. A flash of her and Matt walking hand in hand through the streets of New York passed by in her mind, and she could feel their laughter. It had all been so easy then.

"Do what makes you happy, Matt. I only want your happiness." Aislin said softly, and he was silent for a moment.

"I want that for you, Aislin." Matt told her, and she almost replied back that she was finding happiness with Eric. She almost told him how much she craved Eric on a daily basis and how she could not get enough of him. She nearly told him that she gave Eric what she could not give him.

"I am trying, Matt." Aislin told him simply, as her mind imploded with everything in it. "I am hanging in there."

"Good girl." Matt said, and she shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye." Aislin said, not missing the fact that he had not said that he loved her. Why did it seem so hard for him to move on when she was already in the midst of it herself?

"You alright?" Aislin glanced over to see Sookie next to her, and she took in the warm brown eyes and blond hair that hung in a wavy ponytail. Sookie was pretty and seemed genuine. But even admitting that did not change the nonsensical jealousy that Aislin felt towards the waitress.

"I am just watching a part of my life slip away." Aislin replied vaguely, and Sookie looked at her curiously. "He was here tonight."

"Eric? Yes. I…" Sookie began, and looked at her. "He has bonded with you? Is that true?"

"It is." Aislin replied, smiling ruefully as she looked at the ground. "And you."

"Did he….tell you that he was? Did you know?" Sookie asked her, and Aislin shook her head slowly.

"You could say it happened in the heat of the moment. I didn't understand what it was at the time." Aislin told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It had grown to just above her shoulders now and was in the best condition ever. "You?"

"He tricked me." Sookie said in a dark voice, and Aislin stared at her. "He used my kindness to make me."

"How does one do that to make you drink blood?" Aislin asked, and they heard the front door open.

"Ais? You okay?" Hannah asked her, and Aislin smiled automatically at her.

"Just fine. I ran into Sookie here after my phone call." Aislin replied, and turned to walk in. Her and Sookie looked at each other as she did, and Aislin felt her curiosity growing. She remembered Eric telling her that he had not meant to bond with her, yet it seemed he meant to with Sookie. What did it all mean? They got back into band talk and songs and then started to drink some beer, and soon Aislin was loose and laughing. She and Hannah started to sing together when a song they knew came on, and Aislin giggled when she peeked over to see eyes on them.

"You gals sound great." Sookie said, coming over to check on them. "You must be in a band."

"Touring soon." Josh said proudly, and the girls giggled.

"You guys need karaoke here. We'll knock them dead." Hannah said, and Sookie smiled weakly. She walked away after making sure they were okay and Aislin excused herself to use the bathroom and followed her.

"Sookie. Wait. What was he doing here and what is wrong with you?" Aislin asked her, and Sookie turned around in the narrow hallway.

"I don't even know your name." Sookie told her, her face sad.

"It's Aislin." She smiled at the sad blond, and Sookie glanced around. "Can I help you in any way?"

"I don't know how much I can tell you. I know that you are with Eric in that way, but it might be more than…he wants you to know. He takes all of that vampire sheriff stuff so seriously." Sookie told her, and Aislin realized how right she was. She knew little about him other than how good he was in bed. "Do you love him?"

"Love him? God, I would not know that yet. It is really new and kind of weird right now." Aislin replied after a moment, as her mind wrapped itself around that. "Do you? Love him?"

"I am unwillingly bonded to him. I love Bill." Sookie said glumly, and looked down at the ground. "I have to work." She walked away and Aislin went into the bathroom as she had intended to do. She joined her friends again and it seemed as though the seemingly late night was wrapping up. The pitcher was empty and the group was winding down. They left a big tip on the table and headed out, as Aislin glanced back at Sookie who was standing by the bar talking to an attractive man with wild brown hair that curled around his head. Aislin picked up that he had a soft spot for Sookie, and she shook her head slowly as she walked out. She wished she knew what was going on, but she realized that Eric might not let her in either. She didn't even know what she was to him other than a possibly mistaken bond and a bed partner right now. The thought dimmed her high over him, and she slid into the Mazda with a yawn.

"We need to shop for the shows. We need to plan." Hannah said in a sleepy voice, and Aislin looked at her.

"You sure you want me there?"

"More than anything." Hannah told her instantly, and Aislin looked at her to see her smiling. "How did it go with Matt?"

"OK, I suppose. Long distance stuff. You know." Aislin replied, and looked at her. "So how is it being engaged long distance?"

"Weird. The phone calls are so much mushier." Hannah said with a giggle. "I can't wait til he is home again." She looked at Aislin. "Think you and Matt will ever get there?"

"It is unlikely. Possibly if I was having his baby in a couple of weeks." Aislin said softly, her voice shaking. "I think about it so much as the day gets closer, yet I know that sinking will not change anything. I do what I can to stay happy and focused, but it lingers back there somewhere. Will I fall apart that day?"

"Not with me spending it with you. We can do whatever you want." Hannah told her, and Aislin let her mind drift to her perfect distraction. It was in the form of a tall and muscular vampire that made her forget everything but the feeling he gave her as they touched. "I am here for you, Ais."

"I know that. You all have been so great, and now you are giving me the distraction of a lifetime. I am so thankful." Aislin told her, smiling slowly. "You're the best, Hannah. You are such a great asset of this move."

"We'll have fun on the road." Hannah promised her, and then laughed. "Even if we are all piled in a mini van!"

Aislin hugged Hannah goodbye and walked to her door after they had arrived back at her house, thinking about the tour. The porch was empty, and she shook her head as she unlocked the door and went inside. The house was empty as well, and she felt a mixture of disappointment and perhaps relief as she stood in the living room for a long and silent moment. His absence could be very telling, or it could simply mean that they were skipping a night or two. That happens. The fact that it was happening after he had been in Bon Temps was not promising, and Aislin tried to fight the images of him with Sookie that flashed through her mind. She told herself to stop it and went in the bedroom to change into an old beater and crawled under the sheet as she turned on the TV. Aislin was actually asleep faster than she expected, and she dreamed of him within a small amount of time. The dreams were more like the times they had shared now, and she woke up with more longing than ever. "Can this bond go away?" Aislin whispered as she rolled over in the big and empty bed.

Aislin actually didn't see Eric for a couple of nights, but Hannah kept her busy as they hung out and discussed things and worked on songs together. Aislin would get to bed late whether or not they were there or at Hannah's, and she heard from Matt a bit less as well. She wondered if he was better or worse. She wondered if Eric was missing her like she was him, and if they were done? She wondered why he would form a bond once, no less letting her do it again, if that were the case. She was getting more and more concerned and she was even feeling moody at the end of that week as she got home after work one evening. Hannah was working and she had the night to herself. She stepped up to the door in her heels and unlocked it as she kicked them off and into the living room. She looked up to see Eric catching one in the dim light from the kitchen, and stared at him silently. "Hey there."

"Aislin." His smooth voice was soft as he stepped forward and set the shoe down on a table. She sensed something serious about him tonight, and she could see it in his eyes. He moved forward towards her and his speed took her by surprise as he suddenly took her face into his cool hands and kissed her slowly. "I do hope you didn't know I was here and that is why you did that."

Aislin's heart was pounding and she slid her hands up his muscular chest and into his hair, unable to not touch him. Seeing him again made it hard to breath and she pulled his lips down to hers again to search them for something, for anything like she was feeling. He slid his arms around her back and pulled her against him and she audibly gasped at the contact. Their lips met eagerly and she pulled herself up as close to him as she could. She finally felt him pull away slightly and she realized how desperate she must seem. She finally found the words to respond to him. "What reason would I have to be angry with you?"

"Aislin, I can sense that you were. I am sorry for my absence." Eric told her, and she looked into his deep blue eyes as she allowed herself a peek at his gorgeous face. "I have been dealing with sheriff business, and I was hoping to take you out to dinner tonight to relax and just look at you tonight. I just want to not think about any of it. Is it too late to ask that of you now?"

"Of course not." Aislin replied, and he smiled a small smile. She looked closely at him and realized he was wearing a suit and she raised an eyebrow at her. "Where are we going? You are all dressed up."

"I made reservations hoping you would say yes." Eric told her, and she blinked. "Go get yourself into something as beautiful as you are. We should be there in an hour."

"Yes, sir." Aislin responded, feeling his lips capture hers once again before she could turn around. She stumbled slightly as she went into her room, and leaned against the wall once she got there. She knew that she had been enjoying him before but now she knew it went beyond that. His touch sent jolts through her and she sighed as she walked over to her closet. She looked through her large collection of clothes, and fondly remembered the shopping trips in New York as she did. Aislin chose a silk fuchsia dress the hugged her curves well and dipped down low enough in the front to make it teasing. The skirt hung in pieces down past her thigh and it felt so light as she spun around in the mirror. She added black thigh high stockings and black heels and went into the bathroom for an impromptu make up job to match her dress. Luckily, she was good at her job and was ready to go before they were running late. She walked back into the living room to see Eric sipping one of the True Bloods that she had hidden in the fridge behind some other stuff, and he glanced over and stared at her.

"You look amazing." Eric told her huskily, and she felt the shivers down her spine.

"I bought those with you in mind, even though I know you hate them." Aislin told him, smiling her thanks at him.

"It will tide me over." Eric told her, walking over and letting his eyes trail up her body to her full pink lips. They were intense tonight and finally locked on hers. Aislin took a deep breath and slid one hand down his tie as she gazed back at him, and he took that hand in his. "Dinner, for you." He took her hand and stared at her before he led her out of the house. He took her to his car that was a driveway away, and smiled down at her. "People might question a red corvette in your driveway." He opened the door for her and she slid inside as she looked at him. He got into his side as she unlocked his door and drove them into downtown Shreveport and down a side street, pulling in front of a small but intimate restaurant. He opened her door and she took his hand to get out of the car, feeling him slide his arms around her as he pulled her into them. He brushed her lips with his lightly, so as not to damage her lipstick. Aislin shuddered, longing for much more, and he gazed at her. "Later, Aislin. Trust me." They went inside to the empty restaurant, and she looked around curiously. Was it even good? "It is late and they kept it open for me." Eric assured her, and she looked at him. They were shown to a table by a polite hostess that had a hard time keeping her gaze professional at the sight of Eric, and the same happened with the waitress. He remained civil and held Aislin's hand across the table as he ordered a glass of their best wine, asking if she preferred red or white. He leaned across the table once they were alone and stared at her. He stroked her hand gently and she felt her feet slide closer to touch his legs. He raised one eyebrow at her and slid his other hand to just behind her knee and stroke it gently. He moved it up slowly and teasingly, and she closed her eyes as her body heated up. She heard a low sound leave his throat as he hit the bare skin above her stocking, and she opened her eyes to meet his heavy gaze. She cleared her throat and tried to think of something to say to make her focus.

"So is everything going to be OK? I saw you at Merlotte's the other night." Aislin said slowly, and was met by silence. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her with hard eyes and she frowned. "What?"

"I sensed that you were close by, but I didn't know that you were there." His tone was clipped and the touches ceased as he sat back in his chair. "Why were you in Bon Temps?"

"Hannah and I went there to meet the band for a meeting. Nate lives there and we had dinner. I saw you leaving." Aislin told him, stumbling over her words. She glanced up as the wine was set down in front of her with some rolls, and the waitress smiled a little as she sensed the tension at the table. She waited for her to leave them alone before speaking. "What's wrong?"

"I wish I had known you would be there. I would have stayed awhile."

"I was with my friends, so it would not have been like this." Ailsin realized this was not great right now suddenly either, and looked at the table. "Sookie seemed pretty upset. I offered to talk to her or help, but she didn't seem to want that. Can you help her?"

"I am." Eric told her, and she looked at him. She saw something in his eyes that looked like guilt, and she frowned.

"Eric, this isn't going well. You don't need to waste your time here with me." Aislin told him, and he stared at her with deepening eyes.

"Waste my time?" Eric repeated, narrowing his eyes as the waitress approached to ask what Aislin would like to order. He raised his eyebrow at her at the question, and she glanced at the menu that she had not even read. She mumbled that she would take the house salad with the grilled salmon after a moment, and then stared at him as she walked away. "Good girl." Eric told her, and she frowned. "This is not a waste of time. I have been wanting to see you, but I have been very busy with business."

"I am not supposed to know about that? Right?"

"Aislin, a discussion on vampire politics would be long and boring for probably both of us. It does require my time and attention much of the time, despite the truth being that I would much rather be in your bed with you. I have missed your warm skin on mine, and your body responding so well to mine." Eric told her softly, leaning forward to stroke her face gently. Aislin whimpered, and he traced her lips with one finger. "I am going to make this up to you, Aislin. I am all yours for tonight."

They talked about the bar for awhile, moving away from the subject of Sookie and Merlotte's. Aislin asked him about the different nights of the week and threw out a few suggestions for him with a smile as he caressed her hand gently while she ate. The food was delicious and reminded her so much of dining in New York without the big city lights. She smiled at the memory, and he tilted her face up to meet her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Just remembering New York. I do that from time to time."

"What was it like there? What were you like there?" Eric asked her, and his tone conveyed his deep curiosity.

"I was not the broken girl you met here. I was strong and I had everything going for me. You looked me up, and you know about that."

"I wanted to hear it from you. I see bits and pieces of that girl, more now than before. I want to know you personally, not from words on a computer screen." Eric told her, and she stared at him as she bit her lip. The waitress removed her empty plate as her and Eric looked at each other, and Aislin could not remove her gaze from his.

"I was well on the way to becoming one of the best in the business. I worked for one of the best magazines and I loved my life. I was young for starting out, but I was lucky in deciding what I wanted to do early on. Everything was so great, Eric."

"I felt something of your joy somehow there. Perhaps a memory of yours or just your thoughts of the city itself that you often dwell on. Where did your human come into the picture?"

"I met him when he came for a shoot. I did a little work on him and he made me laugh. He was charming and a total rock star, and he had me quickly. I went to the show that night and was in bed with him before morning. We had little time together and it felt right, and we kept it up for a few months when he would be there or I would be here visiting. I didn't know just what I wanted from it, just that it was fun at the time." Aislin's face lost it's glow and she stared at the table. "That was when I discovered I was pregnant. I was terrified and I waited to tell him for a time, and we knew as a couple for only a couple of weeks before I lost the baby. I was in no state of mind to get married and start a family. I was just starting to warm to the idea and the new life I was going to have, and it was gone. It was gone along with so much more. I was struggling there, not wanting the dream anymore. I barely wanted to get up in the morning. Matt was a mess and wanted me with him and I just came one day. I barely said goodbye to anybody. " She looked up at Eris as her eyes burned strong. "Now I know that I want to be happy again. I want my life back."

"Are you happy?" Eric asked her, lifting her hand to his lips and caressing it gently as he kissed it. "Are you happy with me?"

"Are you happy with me?" Aislin asked, and he seemed to consider the question. "Is this just a vampire needing to fuck and feed thing?"

"I would not have bonded with you twice if it were." Eric assured her, and she nodded.

"You have another bond with another woman." Aislin said, thinking about Sookie's words. "I am gathering it was not the same as our accidental one?"

"What did she tell you?" Eric asked her, his eyes blazing with curiosity.

"Nothing of value. She didn't have the time. Why did you do it, Eric? Do you want her to be the next one to take you to her bed, or is there more to it?"

"It is complicated, Aislin. Had I known what was going to happen with us, I would have fought doing it." Eric told her, taking both of her hands and leaning forward to stare into her eyes. "I can tell you so little." He stared again at her lips. "The way you make me feel, and think…it is so new."

The waitress approached to ask if she would like any dessert, and she started to shake her head.

"I would like to taste something sweet on your lips." Eric told her, and she felt the blush spread across her cheeks. "Something chocolate for the lady. She likes chocolate." The waitress stared at them for a moment before nodding and leaving, and she blinked at him.

"Something sweet on my lips?" Aislin asked him, and he smiled his most charming smile at her. She felt her knees weaken, and she tightened her legs as much as possible. A beautiful chocolate mousse was placed in front of her, and she smiled a weak smile at the waitress. Eric let one hand go and took the spoon, and she watched as he filled it and moved it towards her. She parted her lips and tasted the smooth and rich cream of the dessert, and sighed happily. "That is so good."

Eric fed her a few more bites slowly until she could not take the richness of it, and she felt his eyes burning through her as she accepted them. "You look very sensual eating that." Eric told her, and she felt herself shaking with desire. He slid that hand back under the table and stroked her leg again, moving to her bare leg right way and upwards. She felt them move to accommodate him, and he was very close to her inner thigh within moments. She slid her legs tighter around his, and moaned as he teased her lightly above her lace boy shorts. Aislin began to sweat, and took a deep breath as the bill was set down in front of them. Eric didn't miss a beat and set some bills inside from his inner pocket, telling her to keep the change without taking his eyes off of Aislin. They were alone again and she stared at him as she struggled to breath.

"We have to get out of here. I am going to lose all of my dignity if you don't….stop." Aislin said, gasping as he nearly moved past the material. "Eric. Oh God."

"I enjoy you a little out of control." Eric whispered, and she tried to glare at him. "Shall we take this elsewhere?"

"Oh yeah." Aislin agreed, and he slowly pulled his hand away. He slid his chair back while she regained her composure and then held out his hand to her as he gazed down at her with deep \blue eyes. She took it and walked on trembling legs as she let him lead her to the car, and he pressed her into the car as he stared at her under the street lamp. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"I like seeing you turned on. I like seeing that you want me." Eric told her, kissing her as she slid her hands under his expensive suit jacket and over the muscles of his stomach and around his back. He didn't seem to concerned about her lipstick any longer as he ravaged her mouth with his tongue, and she heard her ragged breathing as she returned it. "Let's go before I take you right here on the street." He pulled away from her reluctantly and opened the door to the corvette and she could not miss the girls gathered at the window watching them. She slid inside and he hurried to his side, driving away from her house as she gazed at him.

"Where are we going?" Aislin asked, and he took her hand as he drove.

"I thought I might take you to my house." Eric told her, and she bit her lip. "It would be nice to not have to leave you at dawn, assuming that you do not have an early morning."

"No, only afternoon appointments so far." Aislin replied, feeling anxious to see his home. They drove quietly for a few moments as she tried to calm herself down, and then they were pulling into a long driveway to a pristine ranch home. She eyed it as they parked and she got out, and could find nothing wrong with it cosmetically. He opened the front door and she stepped inside to see a sunken living room with elegant leather furniture and a few tables about, with a huge flat screen TV on the main wall with some components shelved around it. "This is really nice." Aislin told him, when she was suddenly spun around to face him. He pressed her into a nearby wall, and slid his hands up her side as he stared at her with burning eyes.

"Thank you." Eric told her, and kissed her hard. Aislin moaned as their tongues moved together and felt herself sliding his shirt out of the pants before clumsily unbuttoning it to touch his bare chest eagerly. His hands moved to cup her breasts, and she smiled at his pleased moan to find them bare under her dress. He teased them and she cried out as he pinched gently, and his lips moved to her neck as he pressed closer to her.

"Bed, Eric." Aislin told him, and slid her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. They stumbled back to the bedroom and she pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. He removed her dress after and they explored each other eagerly as they rolled on the huge bed in the dimly lit room. Eric allowed her to have her time with his and took over as he ravaged her body beginning at her lips. His hands and mouth worked together and she found herself crying out as he slowly kissed up her legs after removing the stockings, his lips slowly caressing her skin. "Please, Eric." His mouth lingered at her inner thigh and she felt him slowly sink his fangs into her as she slid her hands into his hair. She moaned as he sucked and then moved his tongue over the wound and upwards, crying out his name as she finally got her long awaited climax. He moved over her afterwards and made love to her slowly, as if he was memorizing every inch of her body. Aislin moaned with every thrust as he got deeper, and he increased his pace as she begged him for more. She cried out his name as she came again and he moaned her name afterwards as he finished. He rolled over onto his back and she pressed herself over his body and rested in his arms so that she could see his face. His face was thoughtful as he stroked her shoulder, and she took in his deep blue eyes and sculpted face. He met her searching gaze, and she locked her eyes with his. The emotions taking over her mind were overwhelming and scary, and she took a deep breath. "You seemed like you were trying to memorize me tonight the way you touched me. Am I losing you already?"

"Losing me?" Eric repeated slowly, and his eyes grew serious. "Of course not, lover. I just have not seen you in a few days."

Aislin still suspected that there was more, but she gave it a rest and glanced at the clock. It was just passing ten thirty and she sighed. "How am I going to get home tomorrow?"

"I can leave you cab money, or arrange to have one of my day people drive you. I could also take you home tonight." Eric said slowly, and she looked at his hopeful face.

"If you want." Aislin told him, realizing it would be the smart thing to do. Suspicion would be aroused if she were not there but her car was, and she heard her phone beep at that moment. She stared at him as those thoughts swirled through her mind, and his eyes darkened at her thoughts.

"I cannot even have you spend the night with me at my house?"

"I want to stay, Eric. I like it here." Aislin assured him, gazing around the massive room with deep brown walls and white crown molding. The bed was huge and comfortable and she sighed. "I like it here a lot."

"Make love to me again and stay with me." Eric told her softly, and she met his hungry eyes. She moved slowly up his body and kissed him, and he traced her body with his fingertips as she shivered under his touch. Her legs dropped down beside him and she moaned as their tongues met hungrily again, and she felt one of his hands cup her breast and the other move to her hip as she felt him harden below her. "I want you, Aislin."

"I'm yours." Aislin said, sliding herself over him as she cried our hoarsely. She made love to him roughly and he held her tight by her hips as he watched her body move above his. They came together, with her screaming his name as he cried hers out in a his husky voice. She rolled down to the mattress and took a deep breath before her phone beeped again. She stood up and hurried into the bathroom and then to the living room to grab it, seeing a text from Hannah. She was relieved that it said she was going home to crash and would drop by the house for lunch tomorrow. Aislin sighed in relief and went back to the bedroom, joining Eric on the bed as he turned on a movie. She looked at him from time to time, wanting to ask more about Sookie and other things that troubled her. She felt his thoughts and frowned as a specific one hit her. "Why am I seeing myself hanging somewhere while you have your way with me?"

"A man can dream." Eric said with a chuckle, and she shook her head as she settled in his arms. "It could be fun."

"I am not even going to ask how you know that." Aislin murmured, and felt him move her face to kiss her. She lost herself in the kiss and her thought bombarded her as he pulled away. She stared into his face and he stroked her hair back as he gazed back at her.

"What is it?"

"Why tonight? Why the dinner and why this?" Aislin asked him softly, and he kissed her again.

"You deserved more than just my coming to your house and spending a few hours with you." Eric told her, and she smiled. "I like having you here with me." Aislin let her other questions go for the moment and just settled in his arms, taking ion his musky scent and the feel of his skin against hers. She may never see this room again, but she would certainly enjoy it while she was there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kind of a filler a bit, but still ended up being a lot longer than I had planned. Enjoy and please review!


	11. Close

I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin woke up the next morning in the very dim room, and looked around in confusion for a moment. She felt next to her and her fingers touched cool skin, and she turned her head to see a sleeping Eric next to her. She smiled and rolled over to stroke back his hair and look into his face. He looked pensive even in his sleep, and she frowned. "What is bothering you? " Aislin whispered, and moved forward to kiss his lips gently. He moved and she jumped back slightly, not sure what would happen if she were to wake him. She stared at him as she leaned on her hand and allowed herself free thought since he was sleeping. She was falling in love with him, and it scared her. Aislin was just recovering from her other experience and she was rebuilding her life, and the instability of love seemed like something she didn't need. She also had the tour on her mind and she didn't know how the two could mix. Aislin sighed and thought back to the night before and how he made her feel. She got out of bed and went to use the bathroom, checking her phone to see that she should be leaving. Aislin looked around the massive bathroom with wide eyes, seeing a bigger than normal shower and deep tub along with a gorgeous marble counter with dual sinks. "Wow. He is so rich and gorgeous and…and I love him more than I ever have anybody." Aislin whispered, and shook her head. She pulled on her clothes and found a note with more than enough money for a cab for her, and she tucked it into her purse as she called the local cab company. Aislin left the house quietly after she had whispered goodbye to him and locked the door. She got into the yellow car and smiled as she told the driver her address, and got out and ran inside to take a shower. Matt's house looked like a shack compared to Eric's modern house, and she wrinkled her nose at the small bathroom that had the cracked mirror. Matt was not home enough to be too handy, and he was not good at calling to get help. His older home needed a few things done, but Eric's was pristine. She dried her hair and put on some purple eye shadow and dressed in capris and a silk purple baby doll shirt, hearing her phone ring in the small bedroom next to her.

"Hey, Hannah." Aislin said, and the girls agreed to meet at the diner to have lunch before Aislin headed to work. She looked around to see if she needed anything, feeling the emptiness of the house as it weighed heavy in the air. She sighed as she thought about her sleeping vampire somewhere else, and headed out to the diner. Hannah was sitting inside with a shake in front of her, and she grinned at Aislin. Aislin pulled her hair into a ponytail as she approached the table, wrinkling her nose at the length and heaviness. It was in great shape, but she preferred it a bit shorter. "Let's go to a salon if it bugs you that much. We'll need fresh color before we leave anyway." She saw the hesitation in Aislin's face, and stared at her friend. "You are not bailing on me, right?"

"No, I am just at a weird place right now." Aislin replied, shaking her head. "It is happening fast. Really fast."

"That is what is great about life, girl." Hannah told her, and Aislin picked up the menu. She ordered a burger and her own shake when the waitress came up to the table and sipped the ice water slowly. "So what did you do last night?" Aislin choked on the water for a moment, and regained her composure as she cleared her throat.

"Just chilled out for a change." Aislin replied, and smiled. She thought back to Eric's bed as he watched her make love to him with his burning eyes, and she could hear her scream echo in her mind. She shuddered for a moment and blinked her eyes.

"Ais, what is with you today? Or lately, for that matter?" Hannah asked her, and Aislin laughed.

"Just riding the wave." Aislin told her, smiling and sipping her strawberry shake after it was set in front of her. "Just living my life."

"Good for you, I think." Hannah replied, smiling back at her friend. "He certainly has something to come home to."

Aislin glanced at Hannah with thoughtful eyes, and smiled. "We'll see." The girls chatted as they ate, and Aislin headed to the studio. Janelle was in the middle of a client, and Aislin winked at her and turned on her Ipod. She set up what she would need for her first client and grabbed a soda from the store just before she arrived, and got to work when it was time. She focused on the colours and the changes as she worked, seeing the beauty of it again. It had been awhile. Aislin had always loved the power of changing appearances to suit an occasion or a moment, and she knew how to do it well. She smiled as the gorgeous blond walked into the photo studio, and sat down to sip her soda. She stared at herself for a moment in the mirror, seeing her flawless skin and her bright eyes. Her hair hung in thick waves to her shoulders, and she bit her full pink lip. His blood was strong and she had looked this way ever since she had convinced him to let her have more. His emotion flowed steadily through her and his thoughts flooded her brain when he was with her. His desire took over her desire when they were together, and turned her into molten lava. Just thinking about him, she shifted in her seat as her muscled tightened. More than that, she was in love with him. She had been for some time, and the guilt that came along with that weighed heavy on her mind. She sipped her soda again and heard the ding of the door as it opened, and she smiled at her next client. She stood up so they could have the seat, and eyed her colours curiously. Aislin smiled to herself as she realized that she was loving her job again, and then the thought of leaving crept into her mind. She even thought of New York and how much more exciting it had been there, and something clicked in her mind. Aislin pondered it as she brushed shadow on the woman's lids, chatting easily about nothing. She smiled and laughed when it was the right time, but her mind was racing forward inside as she tried to think about her future.

Aislin was exhausted when she finished for the night, and her and Janelle both left yawning. They decided to go to Janelle's and watch a movie and make some easy dinner, and invited Hannah when she called that evening. The girls made huge salads and took a bottle of wine to the living room, and chose an appropriate chick flick as they settled around the room. Aislin was pondering her hair and started talking to Janelle about the different things that she should try, when Hannah excitedly agreed and mentioned the tour. Janelle looked back and forth between the two and her curious gaze settled on Aislin. "What is she talking about?" Janelle asked, her blue eyes full of questions.

"OK, so here's the thing. You know I filled in for them that week and they want me to join them on a more permanent basis now. They were invited on a really great tour in a few months and Hannah is insisting I join them. It is such a great opportunity." Aislin told her slowly, seeing the frown on her friend's face. "I have not talked to Keith yet about it, Janelle. It just came up and I have honestly been trying to picture it myself."

"But she is going." Hannah piped in, and Aislin shot her a shut up look as well as a healthy dose of her emotions. Hannah looked away and bit her lip, and Aislin moved to sit next to Janelle.

"Look, I know it is huge. I am having a hard time with it as well. Everything is topsy turvy right now for me, Janelle." Aislin told her, and Janelle hugged her.

"I think you should go. Hole up with your man for two weeks before and fuck him senseless beforehand, but go and live this life." Janelle finally said, and the three girls laughed together. Aislin's was a bit more forced, but the others covered that up and she could ponder another that she would want that time with. Leaving Matt was not a problem for Aislin, but leaving Eric made her feel empty. She smiled and looked around at her friends as they grinned at her, and sipped her wine. "Wow. I will be listening to your CD soon." Janelle said, shaking her head. "Do y'all need a hair stylist along?"

"Not a bad idea." Hannah said, and frowned. "I wish we had a budget for that. Aislin is a great package deal as far as my make up looking perfect every night. Do come to a show when we are close by. The locals are still being worked out but I will let you know when things are final." The girls started the movie, but talked through it as they all cried together. Aislin let her mind wander to Eric more than once, and hoped he could see her very soon. She looked around her porch when she arrived home late, but it was silent and empty. She unlocked her door and went inside, changing into a beater and some boxers to watch late night television before going to bed. She heard her phone beep and saw a text from Eric, and a huge smile crossed her face.

Late night at the bar tonight, lover. Please be my guest tomorrow night and we can test out the desk in a proper fashion. E

Aislin's smile faded at the realization that she would not see him that night, and she sighed as texted back that she would try. The desk was a fun idea, as well as the sofa. Eric could make the wall fun for sex. She went to bed eventually, tossing and turning before she fell asleep. She woke up early for work and headed out to grab a coffee before hitting the studio for a busy day. She planned on going to see Eric that night, but Hannah asked her to go to meet the guys to see about a new song. She was torn between the two, but knew that she could not admit to her involvement at this time and agreed to meet them. It ran late and by the time she was headed home, it was after midnight. She cursed out loud in her car and thought about her start time at nine the next morning. "Screw it." Aislin said, and drove past her driveway to the bar. She was only in a casual skirt and tee, but she wanted to see him. She pulled into the parking lot and grabbed her purse and headed to the door, where Pam leaned against the building in a clingy black dress that was cut low in the front and barely covered her thighs. "Well, well." Pam greeted her, a smile forming on her gorgeous face. "What brings you here?"

"I had an invite." Aislin told her, and Pam looked curiously at her.

"Eric is not here. He was called away earlier tonight on business." Pam told her, and Aislin knew that her face fell as she fought her emotions.

"Oh." Aislin said slowly, kicking at the ground with her heel in frustration.

"He did make a point of informing me of some new ideas for this place. We will be starting an 80's night next week on Thursday. I suppose that this is your doing?" Pam asked her, and Aislin met her curious eyes.

"I mentioned a few things. That was one." Aislin replied, unable to sound enthusiastic. She bit her lip and looked down. "I guess I will be going then."

"You're in love with him?" Pam asked her, and Aislin looked at her. "I see it in your eyes."

"It's a waste of my time, isn't it?" Aislin asked, and Pam tilted her head as she stared thoughtfully at her. "I know it is. He doesn't think that way of me."

"He certainly thinks something of you." Pam told her, and her eyes trailed down Aislin's body as she inhaled. "He has given you his blood, more than once I would say based on the scent."

"Yes. Accidentally at first." Aislin told her, not sure if she should. "I wanted it the second time."

"Did you?" Pam asked, raising her eyebrow. "You do know what all it does?"

"Unfortunately, I do." Aislin replied, and Pam smiled. She stepped closer to Aislin and stared into her eyes.

"I'd watch out about doing that again." Pam suggested, and stared into her eyes. "It does keep you safe from the others in here, and that is good for you. But it forces me to not touch you like I want to so badly."

"What? Other vampires will leave me alone?" Aislin focused on that idea, as she turned her face to avoid Pam's intense gaze.

"With that scent, yes. You are Eric's, based on the blood bond. If you ever want to try something new, let me know. I would love a little taste." Pam told her, and Aislin swallowed nervously.

"When will he be back?"

"I am not sure. He didn't tell you he was going, I take it?" Pam asked, and Aislin shook her head slowly. "Well, that is business for you. He doesn't always tell me everything."

Aislin opened her mouth to ask a question, and then bit her lip. "I guess it is." She walked to her car slowly, feeling Pam's eyes on her the whole way. Aislin drove home and took a long shower as she let the disappointment hit her, and Aislin cried a little. She felt it was all coming to a head, and she only wanted to run away. "Guess I get to do that soon enough." Aislin murmured to herself, and shook her head. She got out of the shower and put on her beater and shorts, climbing into bed to watch TV. She tried to tell herself that it was good to be alone and relax, but the loneliness of the bed was bigger than her thoughts. She eventually fell asleep, dreaming of Eric shortly thereafter. She was on his desk with him, and she woke up moaning loudly as she opened her eyes. "Asshole." Aislin murmured, closing her eyes and sighing.

It just so happened that they had dinner at Merlotte's the next night to meet with Nate and the guys. Aislin was quiet as she drove, and Hannah glanced at her a few times. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Han." Aislin told her, and continued to stare forward. She didn't want to be near Sookie, and she was not in the mood to fake a smile that night. She ordered a drink as soon as she got in the door at the bar, and glanced back at the band as she waited for it. The guy that Sookie had been talking to was the bartender, and he looked stressed out as he glanced around the busy room. He called out for somebody as he set Aislin's drink down with a distracted smile, and one came flying around the corner. He asked her to do something, and she snapped back that it was his fault for letting Sookie leave when they were already short handed. Aislin stared forward and assumed that it was more than convenient that her and Eric were gone at the same time, especially since he was obviously meeting with her for some reason. She felt jealous, and she knew that it was ludicrous as she turned on her heel and walked to the table. She slid in next to Josh and he looked at her with concerned eyes, and she looked at the table and sipped her vodka cranberry. They ordered a few minutes later and it took forever to get their food, and the others talked about band stuff until it came. Aislin listened as her thoughts wandered and she felt herself sinking into a depression, and tried to look past the situation to the future. She nibbled slowly on her salad, and glanced up as the harassed waitress slapped their bill on the table.

"This is on me." Josh told them, and she smiled a wan smile at him to tell him thank you. He looked closely at her, and slid an arm around her as he put as card in the folder. "Come here." He took her outside and she leaned against the building as she took a deep breath of the summer air. "What's up, Ais?"

"Just a bad night, Josh." Aislin told him, meeting his gaze for a second before dropping her eyes to the ground. "I am allowed to wallow sometimes, aren't I?"

"Sure, but it worries all of us." Josh reminded her, and she shook her head. "Hang in there. We'll be living the dream soon."

"I just wish it was now." Aislin told him, meeting his eyes for a long moment. They ended the night and headed home, and Aislin dropped off Hannah with a quick goodbye hug before driving home. She walked into the door and her phone beeped, and she cursed under her breath. It was after midnight. She glanced at it to see Hannah's name and the expletives that followed in a text. She dialed the number and asked Hannah what she was so angry about, and Hannah told her to check the internet about her asshole boyfriend Matt. Aislin sighed and went to the desk to click on the computer, and sat down with a heavy sigh. She ran a search on him, and several came up saying the same thing about him and a girl. "Mother fucker." Aislin muttered, clicking on one and reading the words and then looking at the pictures. "You had to go about it this way, Matt?" The pictures were of him and a blond in a few close situations that told the obvious tale, and she clenched her phone before setting it down. "Damn it." Hannah called her back and she let it ring, sitting still in the chair as tears of frustration rolled down her face. She let it continue to beep at her, glancing at the names and ignoring them. She eventually ended up in bed curled up in her underwear, staring at the wall. There was a hint of relief that it was over, and that she had much less to feel guilty about. They were even. The call that she was waiting for came early that morning, and she sipped the wine that had kept her sane through the night as she took it. "What the fuck, Matt? Why did you let it go to this?"

"I am so sorry, Ais. I never meant for it to happen, and all of those pictures make me sick. I was just in the moment, and now…..I feel like I let you down." His voice was hoarse and he sounded distraught, and she closed her eyes as she pushed away to urge to rip him a new asshole verbally.

"I knew that you had someone. I heard it in your tone and your words, Matt. I asked you to tell me." Aislin told him, and felt a tear slide down her cheek at the volatile end. "We could have just ended this between ourselves, and now I have to deal with the sympathy calls and the looks. I have not even answered a call or a text since this broke."

"I'm sorry. I am getting a ton of shit over this."

" I think I am happy for you. I…..I know how hard it was to have a cold fish as a girlfriend for so many months, Matt. I mean, I can only imagine after the type of relationship we had before that. You are a saint for waiting as long as you did. I give you my blessing and I hope you are happy with her." Aislin paused, and let a truth sink in hard as she swallowed. "Besides, it makes me feel much less guilty now."

"You?" Matt asked in surprise, and she closed her eyes as she head his hurt. "You didn't let me touch you ever. What changed?"

Aislin explained about the emotional closure due to the rape and the loss, and why she held back on him. She assured him it was not one of his friends and that it was a relatively new situation. Matt asked her if they were together, and she stumbled over her words clumsily. They talked for a long time, and she felt a weight removed as they prepared to end the call. She wished that they could have talked like this sooner. He told her to hang out in the house until he came back, and they would figure that out upon his return. He was very happy about the tour, and there was a mix of emotions in his voice as he congratulated her on joining them on it. They had an awkward pause as they prepared to hang up, and he sighed. "Go be happy, Matt. I wish we would have talked so much sooner than this, but I give you my blessing.

"You too. Friends, Aislin? Please say we are still friends."

"Always. I need tour advice." Aislin told him, and smiled weakly as she heard him chuckle. They said their goodbyes and she set her phone down on the nightstand as she looked at the rising sun out of her window. One relationship was over, and the other was up in the air. Eric would likely be going to sleep now, but was it alone or in the arms of someone else? Aislin curled up under the covers and watched the sun finish coming up with burning eyes, finally closing them for a couple hours of sleep. She hit snooze when the alarm first went off in four hours, and rolled back over. Her body ached and her eyes were sore, and she sat up slowly. "Damn it." She got up and fixed coffee while she took a shower, drinking it as she put on some liquid eyeliner and mascara. She highlighted with a faint pink shadow and glossed her lips with a light pink. She pulled on a pink sundress and some sandals and headed out with her purse in her hand. Hannah was on the porch and Aislin looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Hey there." Hannah said, her eyes pensive. "I wanted to come by last night, but I didn't know if you would be up to it. Are you okay?"

"Basically. Just tired." Aislin replied, trying to smile. "We talked this morning for a bit. I was pissed at first, but really I do not blame him. He feels awful and I told him to just be happy."

"Why? He cheated on you and it ended up public." Hannah told her, and Aislin shrugged slowly.

"I have not let him touch me since he was in New York last, Hannah. I rejected him night after night. He waited a long time and now he has someone that might give him what he needs." Aislin explained, and Hannah stared at her. "I am angry with the fact it is so public and that I will have to deal with the looks and the sympathy, but I will get through this." Aislin almost mentioned Eric, but left it alone.

"You will." Hannah told her, hugging her warmly. "I can still think he is an ass for awhile, can't I? At least until they come back."

"You may. I am positive that Kyle got an earful about it as well." Aislin said, and Hannah nodded. "This too shall pass." She took a deep breath and shrugged. "I have to get to the studio."

"Call me later." Hannah told her, and hugged her again. Aislin drove to work, singing along to the radio and she looked around blankly once she was parked. She didn't even remember the drive. She shook her head and walked into the studio, feeling Janelle's gaze immediately. She glanced at her and could see that she knew with her sad face.

"How are you here?" Janelle asked her, and Aislin prepared herself for the first of many responses.

"I am OK, Janelle. I mean, I am tired and a but numb, but functioning. I will survive this." Aislin assured her, and her friend hugged her. Janelle left it alone after that and they worked, chatting in between clients and listening to the radio. Aislin scribbled words down on a sheet as she thought of them and had time, and she tucked it into her purse before she left. She called Hannah and they met for dinner, talking a lot through it. Aislin wanted to tell her about Eric and what he meant to her, but she didn't even know of it was significant anymore. He was gone for now, and she ached for him. She wanted to lie in his arms again, and feel the comfort that he provided her. She sipped her soda and glanced around the diner, yawning slowly. "I need to sleep badly." Aislin said, and Hannah nodded sympathetically.

"Want to go out this week? Fangtasia has a new 80's night Thursday, and you know how we are about that music. I just hope it isn't that bouncy radio shit." Hannah rambled, and Aislin smiled. They had agreed on obscure 80's music from the start. "You do not mind going there, right?"

"Not at all." Aislin replied after another yawn, and they prepared to leave. Aislin changed into a beater and crawled right into bed. She only tossed and turned briefly before falling into a deep sleep, waking up several hours later. She only had one afternoon appointment due to her boss Keith needing most of the day off, and she layed in bed and dozed. Aislin only got up in time to make a quick sandwich and get ready before she stepped out of the house. There was an ad on her mat, and she leaned down to pick it up. It was an ad for the very night she would be attending at Fangtasia, and she turned it over in her hands as she looked around. She didn't know anyone was there last night, and she wondered if they had been inside the house. She tucked it into her purse and got into her car, singing a band song as she drove. She still felt tired and she yawned as she parked, getting out and wandering over to get a soda. She walked into the studio to work on the young hopeful model, pleased by her joy of life. She wanted to be something, and she had the stars in her eyes to back it up. Aislin watched her go into the photo studio and smiled, realizing that she was going to be something. A small spot of excitement burned in her stomach, and she bit her lip as she envisioned the stage on the tour. Aislin spun around happily and decided to speak to Keith soon about her options.

She left work in a couple of hours, and headed into Bon Temps to meet at Nate's house. They were barbequing that night, and she sipped a margarita as she sat with Hannah at the patio table. The guests started arriving, and she caught their looks of sympathy and uncertainty. It was obvious that they did not know what to say to her, and she glanced at Hannah and rolled her eyes. "I need a whole pitcher of this shit tonight."

Josh walked up to them, and his gaze was curious as he gazed at her. "Ais, I am really sorry. How are you holding up?"

"Let's talk." Aislin told him, and they walked together slowly to the front yard through the gate and sat on the swing. "I am OK with the break up, since I pretty ,much knew what was happening. It was in his voice, his words, and it was tearing him apart. I am not happy with the publicity of it all, and I let him know that. I also wished him happiness. He has not had that with me." She gazed off into the dark night and he stroked her hair with one hand. "I lied about a lot. Him and I both did. I had not touched him since before I even moved here. That was months ago. I feel bad, but I simply couldn't. It was this whole emotional and physical block and I was drowning in it."

"It is understandable. But you waited the same time and did not go out and fuck someone else." Josh told her, and she bit her lip as she gazed forward. "Or maybe you did. Wow. Here I am feeling like an ass for hitting on you and you were already probably doing it."

"You are not an ass. I think I am." Aislin said, and shook her head. "Whatever I was doing and who it was with, I am certainly alone now. So it may not have been worth it." She rested her head against Josh's shoulder and closed her eyes wearily. "I am so tired. Josh, I just want to sleep." They went to the backyard after she had rested a bit and she ate and drank a few drinks before Hannah drove her home. Aislin hugged her friend and crawled into bed, hiding her face under the covers and she closed her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bye bye, Matt! What'll happen with Aislin and Eric now?


	12. Enlightenment

I do not own True Blood as my own, just the others that linger in my mind. This chapter gets a bit hot and heavy, so be warned. Spell check bailed on me too, so bear with me.

Oh and thanks again for the fave story, fave author, and alerts! I love checking my email and finding those sprinkled about. This has to be the area of my life where the self worth plummets the most, and I love encouragement.

Enjoy….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin felt the ceiling fan blow across her naked skin, and she moved slightly as she searched for a sheet to cover herself. She realized that her hands were restrained lightly above her head, and she felt the heavy iron headboard with her fingers as she shivered. Her eyes opened, but it was too dark in the room to see anything and she struggled. She whimpered as she moved and felt a cool hand tracing the outside of her leg, and she jumped. "I can't see." Aislin whispered, and the hand continued slowly.

"I can see every inch of you, lover." Eric assured her, and her body reacted to his husky voice as he began to trace her stomach. She arched her back, feeling her nipples harden painfully as he moved closer to them. "I will make sure every part of your body gets the proper treatment." His fingers slid over her nipples and she gasped as he chuckled. He cupped them in his hands and she felt him moving her legs apart as he leaned over her. He pinched them between his thumb and his finger, and she moaned in response as she felt the moisture pumping between her legs. "I can smell how much you want me." Eric assured her, inhaling deeply. He continued to squeeze and pinch, finally lowering his mouth to further tease her as her body throbbed. He had not touched her anywhere else yet, and her body silently screamed for him to. "I like you struggling as you get so turned on." Eric said slowly, before taking her into his mouth and sucking on one nipple as she cried out.

"I want to touch you." Aislin half begged and half stated, trying to free her hands.

"Maybe later, if you are a good girl." Eric told her, and she moaned in frustration. He cupped her breasts again in his hands as he slid them upwards and over them, squeezing hard as she bucked against him. Her body was tingling and ready for him, and the throbbing had began between her legs as she felt the sheets below her dampening. His hands slowly made their descent down the sides of her body, leaving behind a welcome ache as she sighed. He moved slightly and she felt him lift her leg into the air and slowly strok it as she struggled again. "Calm, Aislin. Stay calm." Eric told her, and she felt his cool lips on her ankle. They gently caressed her and she moaned as he moved down that leg, and then started with the other. He would reach her inner thigh on each, and she begged for him to touch her as he neared her thigh on the second leg. He chuckled in the darkness and she felt the tips of his fangs against her creamy skin, and she cried out for him to bite her. He did eagerly, and she welcomed the pain and the pleasure as she moaned along with the hard sucking. He seemed very thirsty, and she longed to slide her hands into his hair and hold his face to her body, and Aislin struggled again as she cried out in frustration.

"Fuck, Eric. I want to touch you." Aislin told him, and cried out as she felt him pull away and lick the wound gently with his tongue.

"Do you?" His voice was slow and curious, and she felt him move next to her as he slid his long arm between her legs and moved his fingers gently over her folds. "I think we might have a mess on our hands down here. You have gotten the bed all wet." She parted her legs as she moaned, craving the release as she bucked against him. He increased his pace and added the slipping of some fingers inside of her as she cried out in intense pleasure and frustration. Aislin felt his lips on hers as she came hard, and his tongue slid into her mouth as she felt it tear through her body. She kissed him as she recovered, and he eagerly devoured her mouth with his as she let him control it. She liked him in control, though she longed to touch his body herself. "I will free you when I decide it is time, Aislin. I need some more time with your body, and you need a lot more in the way of release." He stroked her thighs as she moaned again, and soon she felt his breath on her skin as he moved down and spread her legs again. He kissed her legs and thighs as she pulled against the binds and cried out, and soon she felt his tongue stroke her slowly. He was very thorough and patient, and she cried out and moaned with every expert move. She came again against his lips, and he eagerly licked her clean as she felt her muscles go weak for a few moments.

Eric slid up her body, and she cried out as he pressed against her from the sensitivity. He kissed her deeply and she tasted herself on his lips, and she met his tongue with hers with what felt like her last strength. He parted her legs with one hand and moved fully between them, and she moaned with anticipation. He entered her eagerly as he reached up and ripped her hands free, and she let them drop to her side for a moment as she took in his size and adjusted to it as he drove himself hard into her. She heard her own screams as she felt the orgasm coming, and it was then that she pulled him deeper inside of her with her hands. She started screaming his name, and he leaned close and she heard his low groan. "I love you, Aislin. I love you for all of eternity." She closed her eyes and felt his release, and groaned with it as his words sank in.

Aislin woke up in a damp sweat and with her hand between her own legs , and she screamed in frustration. "I hate you, Eric." She realized it was her personal release that had woken her, and she gasped in the darkness as she closed her eyes. "Fuck!" She rolled over and grabbed the first thing that she could to throw against the wall, and it was too late when she realized it was her Iphone. "I should send him the bill for it." Aislin murmured, realizing that she was going to have to sever this bond. Waking up in this manner amongst the group would not be a good thing at all. Her desire still surged through her and she gave up and reached into the night table with a loud sigh. It was close to dawn and she lie awake for s long time before she could fall asleep again. She thought about the end of her and Matt. She thought about Eric and how much she loved him, desired him, and…and needed him. She hated that part. She was strong enough to live through anything that happened, but she really did feel a raw need for him right then. Aislin got up early to write, and she had been doing that a lot. She had been staying out late to sleep as little as possible, avoiding the dreams that plagued her. She had been working extra as well as working hard with the band to prepare. He was still not back as far as she knew, and she just assumed that he had found something else to come back to, or perhaps leave there for. She told herself it was just a fling, but she knew otherwise in her mind and her aching heart. Aislin sighed and headed out to replace her phone later, irritated that she had to spend the money.

The tour was a distraction. They talked of it, planned it, and found out that they were sharing a bus with another band. This was much better than a minivan where they took turns driving. Aislin was excited as things fell into place, and she wrote and practiced singing a lot of the time. It was three nights later that Hannah asked again about Fangtasia, and Aislin grudgingly agreed. She assumed her would not be there and it would not be an issue. They asked Janelle and Aislin went home to get ready after work one night. She pulled on a short black skirt and a shirt that wrapped around her neck and fell from her chest in lace pieces under the heavier black cotton that covered her breasts. She eyed herself in the mirror and did her hair in big curls and her make up pin up style again. She left to go meet them at Janelle's, and they were happy to drive her so she could drink. They thought that she was upset about Matt still a bit, though deep down it was really Eric eating away at her. She smiled at Hannah in her short vinyl black dress and boots, and Janelle in a short red dress with a lot of lace. Aislin shuffled her own black vinyl boots as she sipped a drink while they all finished up primping and listening to music to prep them. She was looking forward to the release of stress that dancing always brought her, and she smiled as one of her club favorites came over the radio.

The girls left in Janelle's car and Aislin gazed at the long line with a raised eyebrow. It seemed that the theme was quite popular, and she smiled at the varied clothing of the people in line. They talked amongst themselves, and Hannah took Aislin's hand as she smiled at her. Her closest friend had been checking up on her regularly, and it seemed as though Josh had not mentioned his revelation from the other night. Aislin thought that there was a possibility that she would never know. The girls finally got to the front and Janelle and Hannah stepped inside as Aislin paused in front it Pam. Pam eyed her appreciatively as she looked her up and down, and looked at her with a gleam in her eye. "I must say I was not impressed with this new idea, but this crowd and your outfit make it worth it alone." She met Aislin's eyes and held them. "I hope you have a good time, Aislin."

"I do as well." Aislin replied, walking in as she felt Pam's eyes watching her. It was packed inside, and she glanced around to see the throne empty and the stage dark. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, but she also felt the familiar ache that she had grown used to. It was extremely conflicting and she wrinkled her nose as she found her friends at the bar. She was so glad that everybody that picked up on her emotions still assumed that they were involving Matt, though lately she had been in better control over it. That was one thing about Eric's blood that was positive. The music that was playing was very good and made Aislin very reminiscent of New York. They had a couple of drinks, and then Aislin finished with a shot before they found a spot on the dance floor. Hannah and Aislin squealed as Faces in Disguise came on, since they both loved it and had covered it. Aislin closed her eyes and moved easily to the music, feeling Hannah and Janelle close to her. The girls liked every song, but Hannah and Aislin thought of some more and visited the booth where the handsome vampire DJ sat with warm smiles. He jotted down their requests and they started to leave when his gaze caught Aislin's attention. "You're Eric's human?"

"What?" Aislin asked, and he looked at her curiously. "I'm really not."

"I smell him on you. Heavily." He smiled and shook his head, and met her gaze with piercing green eyes. "It's a shame."

Aislin walked away as her mind raced, realizing that his blood was powerful. She heard one of the songs they had asked for coming on, and she smiled at Hannah as they joined hands and danced to it closely. She let her mind drift and got into the words of it as she moved with her friend, and then she felt the room change. It grew heavy and warm, and emotions of another slowly filtered into her mind and body. Aislin shuddered and felt eyes on her, and she slowly opened hers to look around slowly as not to be obvious about it. She almost thought she was imagining things until her gaze settled on the hallway that led to the office, and she saw Eric standing there staring intently at her. She also realized how many others were staring at her and Hannah, and she blushed slightly at the closeness of her friend. She gazed back at Eric as his eyes seemed to deepen, and her heart pounded as it grew difficult to breath. He began to walk towards her, and her mind screamed no. Hannah and Janelle glanced up in shock as he walked straight to Aislin with an unblinking stare, and he softened his eyes. "Would you dance with me?" Eric asked her softly, and her friends stared at her. "Please, Aislin."

She stepped towards him, and he stroked her curls back before sliding his arms slowly down her sides and around her back. She knew that all eyes were on them now, but she could only see him. Her heart pounded against his chest as she slid her arms around his neck, and memorized the feeling of his skin against her fingertips. She took in the feeling of his thick hair between her fingers and inhaled his scent as she leaned against his chest. She could not speak as they moved slowly to the song, and his hands slid under the lace of her shirt and stroked her bare skin slowly. "Eric." Aislin whispered, and he held her tighter.

"I know." Eric whispered back, and she struggled to take a deep breath. "I felt your despair when I was….away. I assumed that it was meant for me at first, and I wanted so badly to come to you. "

"You were gone for a week. Where were you?" Aislin asked, and he stared at her until she met his gaze.

"I had to take care of a situation regarding a vampire in my area. It was out of my control," Eric told her, and she looked sadly at him.

"You were with her. I went there for dinner with everyone and I heard them say she had left the same time you were gone." His eyes deepened as he looked at her, and she stroked his hair. "I sound like a jealous teenager. I know this. But I missed you."

"I know how long I was away from you, Aislin. Every night got longer while I was away because I wanted to touch you so badly. I felt bad leaving you like that so suddenly."

"Then why did you? Why didn't you call?" Aislin asked him, and he seemed to think about it as he took in her face. They were onto their second song now, and it was much faster.

"I didn't know what to say. I have never felt like explaining myself to any human ever. The fact that I long for you so almost disturbs me." Eric told her, and let his eyes rest on her lips. He pulled her closer as he lowered his face to hers, and she gasped as she pulled him closer to her to close the distance. Electricity shot through her and she moaned against him, and he slid his tongue between her parted lips hungrily. They stopped moving as they made up for lost time, and she felt one of his hands slide into her hair and hold her head still. She felt her emotions mold with his, so similar. She clung to him as their lips met eagerly, never wanting to let him go yet feeling her heart pound out of fear of it. She fought as he pulled away, but he took her hand and led her into the office rapidly as she tried to breath. He slammed the door behind them and pushed her onto the desk as he stood before her. "I apologize for being so bold." Eric told her, and she looked closely into his eyes to see hunger. He stroked back her hair and she felt his fingers graze her neck as she shivered, and she leaned her head over to allow him access. He didn't waste any time and sank his fangs that had been prominent for much of their kiss into her skin, and she whimpered at the feeling. "I have been so hungry for you." Eric told her, after he had finished drinking and kissed her wound. "I suffered through days of True Blood until the moment I could taste you again."

"Did you?" Aislin asked him, and he stared at her until she had to look away. "What else did you deny yourself?"

"Would you like to find out?" Eric asked her, his eyes roaming down her body. "I would happily take you right here and now." He moved his hands to cup her breasts hard, and she moaned as she arched her back. Her body caught on fire and she whimpered as he pressed his own desire into her and caused her muscles to clench painfully. "You smell so good and wet right now." One hand trailed down to stroke her between her legs, and she felt her legs part willingly as she gasped for air. He knew exactly what to do and what she liked, and soon she was crying out as she came hard against his long fingers. He yanked her underwear off and she heard him unbutton his jeans and unzip them. He parted her legs hard with his hands and entered her roughly, and she cried out hoarsely as her body used the small amount of time it had to adjust. "You're so tight, Aislin. I hope you don't mind, but I am just needing to fuck you right now." She slid her arms behind him and pulled him deeper, and soon she was screaming his name as she exploded from within. Her body shook violently with the force, and she felt him hold her up as she started to slide back. He muttered something into her ear as he came, and she gasped through the several aftershocks that followed. "I missed your orgasms, lover. I missed the screams in my ear."

"Is that why I dreamed that you had me tied up in your bed?" Aislin asked weakly, leaning against his chest as she inhaled him. Her hands slid up and down his side as she breathed, and he chuckled in the dimly lit office.

"I was fantasizing a bit about you in my quiet moments." Eric admitted, kissing her lips after he spoke. "How was that dream for you?"

"I woke up making myself have an orgasm." Aislin told him, and his eyes darkened as he hardened against her again. "Eric, this bond needs to be severed. I cannot take it."

"I rather like feeling your emotions, other than the strong ones from last week." Eric whispered to her, sliding himself slowly inside of her. He moved as he spoke, and she groaned softly as he grazed her sensitive insides with his tip. "Tell me, was that due to your human?"

"You know?" Aislin asked him, and he nodded as she gazed at him. "I was upset, but not for the reasons everyone else thinks.."

"Why then?" Eric asked, lifting her as he was inside of her and moving to the couch. He sat down and pulled her on top of him, and slid up her shirt to nibble on her breasts as she started to move over him. "What upset you?"

"He could have told me and we would have ended it between us. He went public and now I have to deal with the sympathy looks and the same words. I feel like I have to act upset but I am actually relieved for him, and much less guilty for things like right now."

"I assume you ended it when this happened?" Eric asked her, and groaned as she pushed him back and moved at a different angle.

"Yes. We had a long talk and it was actually pleasant. I get the house until he comes home, and go from there." Aislin told him, closing her eyes as she released a little. "So I am a single girl."

"But you are with me right now." Eric said, and she cried out as he gripped her ass and held it as he came hard again. They both took a moment to recover, and he stroked her back gently.

"I am." Aislin said, and bit her lip. "I will sure have some explaining to do once I get back out there though. I am sure this is pretty obvious."

"Is that what you are worried about? What they think?" Eric's voice was a little condescending, and she stared at him. "You are so human, Aislin."

"What the fuck do you want me to be?" Aislin asked him, surprised after the way they had just made love. "I am very human, Eric. I am dealing with very human things."

"You would not understand what it is I deal with." Eric murmured, his eyes reflective. Aislin felt his thoughts change to harsh words and violence and fear. She shuddered and he narrowed his eyes, and she gazed at him.

"Tell me what it is you deal with. I know nothing." Aislin said, and he turned his eyes away from hers. She knew that she was in love with a man…..no, a vampire and one that she knew little about. She was sitting there with him as her friends wondered what the hell she was doing, and she knew nothing about him. There would be a very large can of worms wide open after this, and she began to panic. "Eric, what am I doing here? I am bonded with you for reasons I don't even understand and I don't know you."

"You asked to be." Eric reminded her, seemingly detached from the situation now as he turned thoughtful. He dropped his hands to the couch and looked away from her to the desk. Aislin moved off of him and he gazed at her.

"I don't know what happened her." Aislin said, wiping a single tear from her eye. "I guess we covered what you needed and maybe that is all there is."

"Aislin, don't go." Eric told her, standing as she found her underwear and pulled them back on. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"They're waiting. I have to go find a way to explain this." Aislin told him, and ran a hand through her hair. "I do like this night here, and I would like to come back. I won't bother you in any way, and it is only temporary."

"Where is it that you are going at some point?" Eric asked her, and she looked at him. How could she be here and see him? The next few months could not pass by fast enough.

"Away for a bit." Aislin muttered, and he pulled her to him by her hand. "Stop, Eric. I don't want to love you." She realized her words, and she closed her eyes,

"I knew that was what you were feeling. I sensed it." Eric said in wonder, and she felt him pull her close. She pushed him away and he held her tight. "You are available now and yet you try to leave."

"I have a life, Eric. I can't live it trapped in this bond." Aislin told him, and he stared at her. "I cannot live it knowing that there is another one that you have with someone else out there, and that you just spent a week with her."

"I told her that I loved you." Eric told her slowly, and Aislin stared at him. "It is a new feeling for me, and I spent a lot of time pondering it. I knew it even more when I saw you tonight." She remained silent, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "You are painfully human and it is an adjustment, but it would be nice to hear you say it back to be in a nicer way."

"I am in love with you, Eric. I don't know you at all, but you haunt me." Aislin told him, feeling her life suddenly get complicated. "It is silly really."

"I will meet you at your house after close and we can talk. Make love again. I don't care." Eric told her, and she looked into his stunning face and met his blue eyes.

"Can we talk about this week?" Aislin asked, and he frowned slightly.

"I will try. I think we need to talk about your going away for awhile as well." Eric reminded her, and she bit her lip. He brushed his hand over her mouth to stop her, and kissed her longingly. "I will see you later, lover."

Aislin agreed to see him later, and she hurried into the bathroom to fix herself as she prayed her friends were not in there. They were not, and she fixed her hair and face quickly with shaking hands. She left the bathroom and gazed into the main part of the club, scared to death. What did it mean that they said they loved each other? How would it affect her life? She saw Pam walking towards her, and she met the blonde's gaze. "I like your screams." Pam told her, and Aislin blushed as the vampire smiled. "I do wonder if I could make you do the same?" She frowned slightly and rolled her eyes, and winked at Aislin before walking into the office. Aislin stared at the closed door for as moment and shook her head. Vampires were so odd. She walked into the main room, seeing Hannah and Janelle dancing on a large platform amongst a crowd. Aislin gazed at them, and Hannah looked at her with curious eyes. Aislin pointed to the bar and went over to order a drink, and felt her friend coming over. She wondered just what to say and how to explain anything, and she wondered what the rest of the night would bring her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There you go….another chapter. What do y'all think? I would love some thoughts!

I just returned from a wonderful coastal vacation with my family, and I wrote up a few chapters. How fast do you want the next one? Hmmmmmmmm?


	13. Speak to Me

I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin drank a long sip of her screwdriver as she sensed her friends approaching her, and tried to sort out her thoughts. "Are you okay?" Hannah asked her, and Aislin looked curiously at her.

"Why would I not be?" Aislin asked her, and Hannah looked closely at her.

"What is the thing with him? What's going on? I didn't know what he took you back there for, Ais." Hannah defended her concern, and Aislin held up one hand as she glanced from Hannah's face to Janelle's equally curious one behind it.

"We went back there to talk. It was a bit difficult with the music playing." Aislin told them, and Hannah tilted her head as she raised one eyebrow.

"That lip lock did not suggest any sort of talking." Hannah said, and folded her arms across her chest. "It didn't even suggest that y'all had just met either."

This was when the truth could come into play, and Aislin felt the room begin to spin. Admitting her infidelity to herself had been so difficult, and that was with her somewhat understandable reasons. Telling Matt after his efforts to help her had been worse. Now she knew that her future with Hannah could depend on the truth or the lie. She sipped her cold drink and swallowed as she tried to compose herself, and Hannah stared at her as a tear slid down Aislin's cheek. "I have seen him a few times. We had something of a misunderstanding and that was what you saw tonight."

"Why are you crying?" Hannah asked her, stroking her arm.

"Because you know now that I cheated on Matt, just like he does.' Aislin told her, staring at the floor. She felt Eric and she glanced up to see him talking to Pam across the bar as he gazed with concern at her. "It just looks so…..ugly. I know that and I feel it as well." She downed the rest of the drink and glanced at the bartender as she pointed to the glass, and she saw Eric's eyebrow raise as she glanced at him again. "Anyway, the ugly is there and now it seems I am dating Eric Northman."

"Is this happy news?" Janelle asked, pressing forward.

"I think so? It is really new and really different, and we are going to try it." Aislin said, glancing up slowly to meet her friend's eyes. Fuck Eric and his poor little human chatter. This was difficult. She had never been a cheater or a liar before.

"Does this affect anything?" Hannah asked, and Aislin saw the intense curiosity in her eyes.

"No, Han. Of course not. We are dating, not eloping. Good god, we are not eloping." Aislin told them, and Hannah hugged her slowly. "He is rather interesting."

"In how many ways?" Janelle asked, and Aislin shook her head.

"A few. Let's just leave it at that." Aislin said, as a blush spread across her cheeks. Hannah and Janelle glanced at each other as they giggled, and then Hannah looked at her. She had another question in her mind, but she let it go and Aislin downed her drink. The girls went to dance and Aislin felt the seven drinks making the room spin as she moved. She lost herself in the music and managed to not throw up and get home with the help of her friends, and she stumbled inside as she said bye to Hannah. Aislin locked the door and walked into the kitchen for some water, when she felt arms wrap around her. She gasped and pushed backwards, and she heard his soothing murmur. "Eric….you scared me. Don't so that to me ever."

"I'm sorry. I thought you would expect it to be me." Eric told her, and she turned around to glare at him. "I am going to have to cut you off at my own bar, Aislin. You were pounding drinks like they were free tonight."

"I paid for every single one." Aislin defended herself, and he shook his head. "It might be a good idea to have specials every now and then. You charge a lot."

"I only serve the best and the whole idea is to make money, lover." Eric informed her, and she sipped her water. "I will order them not to serve you anymore though. What was wrong with you tonight?"

"It takes a lot to admit that I screwed up, I guess. Yes, I have been through a hell of a lot and maybe I have reasons to do what I do, but I cheated on a decent guy and I had to tell them that tonight. I hate that. I hate admitting it to myself at times."

"That part is over now, Aislin. It is you and I now," Eris assured her, and she gazed at him. Was it? Would he wait for her while she was gone? Could she wait for him? Aislin barely knew herself sometimes, or so she felt. "Confusion is exhausting." He leaned down to kiss her, and she slid her arms around his neck as their lips parted together. They didn't speak for a few moments, and he pulled away as she gasped for air. "Is that better?"

"You turn my legs to jello, and my body to mush." Aislin told him, and his blue eyes twinkled in the light from the stove. "You like that, don't you?"

"I love you. I do know that." Eric murmured, and she stared at him. "You are so beautiful, and you make me feel so many things when I watch you dance like you were tonight. Lust and emotion are a lot of it, but there are other things running deeper." He slid his hand down to clasp hers, and led her back to the bedroom where he sat on the bed gracefully.. Aislin pulled off her tight shirt and dropped her skirt to the ground, stepping into the bathroom to pull on a small cotton dress. She came out of the bathroom and walked over to him, and his eyes roved her body hungrily. "I remember this dress from that night outside. You were very tempting in it, you know."

"I had no idea you would be there to see it. I would have worn a flannel nightgown had I only known." Aislin teased him, and he slid a hand over her breast as she breathed deeply. "Some things never change."

"You wanted me that evening?" Eric asked her, and she nodded slowly as she sat near him.

"I had to fight it for a little while." Aislin told him, and she smiled. She kissed him and he pulled her close to him as he slid her over his lap. "I already was in this position this evening."

"Straight to business?" Eric asked her, and she frowned slightly.

"I would like to talk about what you promised me we could discuss." Aislin told him, and he nodded at her. "I need to know more."

"More." Eric repeated, and stared at her. "Where do you want to start?"

"The bond."

"By that I would assume you mean Miss Stackhouse. That is a big thing with you." Eric told her, and she stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Is it that jealousy you humans feel?"

"You are not at all jealous of anybody?" Aislin challenged him, and he nuzzled her neck with his lips as he smiled weakly.

"I tricked her into the blood bond with an injury I received several months ago. I had been shot and I convinced her that she needed to suck the bullets out of me to save me, when I'd have healed just fine. I was saving her from said bullets and that helped. She, of course, had no idea what it all meant much like you that first night." Eric told her, and Aislin's bright brown eyes showed her anger. "I was ordered to form a bond one way or another, Aislin. It was my idea how, but I would have had to do it anyway. My…..queen was interested in her vampire lover's whereabouts at any given time and given that Sookie was with him, it made the most sense. To her. Now I regret it, since I am with you."

"That is sick, Eric." Aislin said after a moment, and he gazed at her with serious eyes.

"I am a vampire, lover. I am a sheriff under my queen and I do as she says, much like any leader in any given society. She is a bit over the top sometimes and insane, but I am under her. It is what I must do."

"Is that why you were with her?"

"Yes. Bill went missing and I am in charge of finding his whereabouts. Sookie in all her passion for the fool decided she would single-handedly find him in a dangerous environment. I was told I was going to accompany her to ensure finding him, and I did not want to see her killed because she is selfish and stupid. I got my orders and I went. I had invited you to join me for the evening, and that part I do regret." Eric stroked her curls back and kissed her lips softly. "I missed you, Aislin."

"Was there any moments where you…..came close?" Aislin asked slowly, and he stared at the floor. "I need to know where I stand in all of this. I need to know what it means."

"I do have a slight attraction to her, perhaps since we worked together as well as this foolish bond. I may always have that. She became quite distraught the evening we discovered Bill and the fact that he had left the area and consequently her. He was taken, but for his own reasons he decided to stay where he was. I brought her to her room crying hysterically, and she hugged me for comfort. She did end up kissing me out of desperation for any kind if comfort, I suppose. I reacted the wrong way for a moment and responded, and I knew that I could physically have sex with her that night. I am sure that a large part of me wanted to. But I knew that I loved you going there, and I released myself from her and told her that. I don't love her. I am merely bonded, and only the one time at that. You asked me for another chance, and we have a much stronger connection. We have these emotions flowing between us so heavily and these thoughts, and now we know that we both love each other." Eric was staring at her as he spoke, and her heart jumped as she thought a thousand different thoughts. Sookie had been closer than she realized at fulfilling her desires, and Aislin was not sure that she would jump into his mind again. She had met him cheating, and she knew that she could not ask him to be loyal on that fact alone. Aislin felt him kiss her shoulder gently and slide down the strap to her dress. "I cannot tell you how strongly I feel for you. I fantasized about you every night and longed to be with you. I knew that you were likely furious with me for leaving, and I can only hope that you'll forgive me." He lifted his gaze to meet hers and she slid her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair. "Do you, Aislin?"

"I will try." Aislin told him, smiling as she leaned in to kiss his amazing lips. He held her there and slowly teased her lower lip with his tongue as she moaned softly.

"My queen took a liking to you when she saw you. It may be best if she not run across you again." Eric mused, and she claimed his lips with hers again.

"When?" Aislin asked him absently, leaning close to him as he slid his hands slowly down her back and brushed her lips with his.

"The night you ran off and told me that you would be the one calling me." Eric replied, and she heard the regretful tone in his voice remembering it.

"Oh. That night." Aislin said, remembering a vague image of her. "She was pretty, and quite young. A queen?"

"She was turned young. She is not as old as I, but she has a few centuries under her." Eric told her, and she frowned. "She should not know about your ability, as minor as it is in our world. But she would find a way to use it to suit her." He kissed her again. "Just act like a girl I had for the night if you ever meet. Don't play into anything that is between us."

"That is another thing….." Aislin began, and he chuckled. "Eric! You have had tons as far as I understand. I am young and simple and I have no idea how I could please you."

"You are all I need now, and I mean in both blood and body. You are my love, Aislin." Eric told her, and she looked at him. "I am 1,000 years old as a vampire, and 30 years as a human prior to that. I have had a lot of time on my hands, and you are far from simple. You are complex and primal, and we will advance sexually as we see fit. I am satisfied with you and the way you make me feel." He gazed at her curiously. "How many lovers have you taken?"

"You are my fifth." Aislin said, blushing. "All relationships, though this was not at first. I hope it is now."

"But of course." Eric assured her , sliding his hands under her dress and tracing his fingers up her bare back. "I would expect a lot more with a woman so beautiful."

"Too focused back then." Aislin replied, leaning her head back as he grazed her neck with his lips.

"And now? You still need to tell me your secret." Eric told her, and she felt him slide her dress up. She lifted her arms and it was on the floor, and she felt him kiss her neck and shoulder down to her breast as she moaned. "Leaving me, Aislin?"

"Not like you think." Aislin murmured, and gasped as his teeth grazed her. "Oh god, Eric. How do you make me want you so much?"

"It's a talent." Eric told her, sucking her into his mouth as he slid a hand down her body to tease her lightly with his fingers. "I assume you know that this relationship involves a great deal of intimacy?"

"I guessed as much." Aislin responded, feeling herself grow close to release. She moaned and he rolled her off of him and removed his clothing easily. They made love again as he sank his teeth gently into her throat, and she cried out his name as she came with the pain. "Twice in a night?"

"Not a normal thing, but we spent some time apart." Eric told her, rolling off of her but holding her close. "I do have some preferences as far as that goes. You'll need vitamins to keep yourself healthy, and I shall have some delivered very soon. I prefer that you keep your alcohol intake somewhat low, since it does sour the blood as well as causes you discomfort. Not that I ever really see you eat a lot, but spicier and stronger food altar the taste of it as well." Aislin stared at him silently, taking in that someone was going to be feeding off of her blood on a permanent basis. "I know, lover. It seems like a lot. Can you do this for me?"

"I can try." Aislin said, shaking her head. "I have really only been asked before if I am taking the pill."

"The pill?" Eric asked, and she smiled wanly.

"Birth control. No…..babies." Aislin replied, and stared at the bed for a moment. "I don't have to worry about that with you."

"You knew that already?" Eric asked and she nodded. "You became pregnant, Aislin. How did that happen?"

"I forgot to take it from time to time. It was my mistake, and it is certainly haunting me now." Aislin replied, and he gazed curiously at her as he picked up on her wrenching pain. "The due date would have been in three days, to the best of my knowledge. I don't know what to think, in a way. I think it is good that I am not waiting for things to get better with Matt, and I love you. But I could have been a mother had it not been for….others."

"They paid the price for their actions." Eric told her, and she gazed at him. "I loved you then, Aislin. I wanted to avenge your pain the moment I heard your story."

"Thank you, Eric." Aislin said, and smiled weakly at him. "Forgive me for being human in a few days, will you? There is a certain sadness about it for me."

"Do you regret choosing me as I cannot give you that?" Eric asked her, and she pressed herself closer to his bare skin.

"There are always ways, but I am only twenty three. No hurry." Aislin told him, and he kissed her slowly. "I just want to enjoy you right now. I want to know you. Eric, you have brought me to life again after I thought I was gone. You have made me feel something physically again, as well as emotionally. You have thrown me into a….lust that I have never known." She laughed and he slid one hand into her hair and one around her lower back as he kissed her deeply. "I love you." Aislin murmured against his lips as they took a break, and he whispered it back before kissing her again.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked her, and a pang of guilt hit her for a moment. "Tell me, lover. Do you mean the words that you just said to me?"

"Of course I do. It is just that…you know I covered for the band that week. I really loved it, Eric. I think that it also brought me to life again. Hannah came back with news of a US tour and asked me to come with them. I am going to sing and play some instruments. We are working on it now. I didn't want to tell you."

"Pam said that she was impressed, on top of being that much more attracted to you." Eric mused, staring at her with an unreadable expression. "When does it begin?"

"Couple months." Aislin replied, and his eyes darkened slightly. "It is a three month tour with her fiancé's band and then another one. We are the small opener. It is a great chance for them, and maybe me."

"Three months? I thought a week apart was hard." Eric said, and she looked at him. "You want this, Aislin?"

"I would like to try it." Aislin said, and rolled him onto his back before crawling over him and letting every part of her body touch him. "I love you, Eric, and I will miss you. But I need a peek at a different life. Ending it with Matt made me wonder if I should stay here at all for a moment, and I tossed around the idea of returning to New York. This sounds so great and I want to see if it is for me."

"I will try and support you without complaint." Eric told her, stroking her back. "I am not happy about it, but I will try."

"Okay." Aislin replied hesitantly, knowing that she was going to go regardless. She loved him, but he owed it to herself. She would sacrifice things in regards to Eric, but she was willing to. She kissed his chest slowly and tasted his cool skin on her lips, and his grip tightened on her. "I love you."

"I love you, Aislin." Eric told her, and she heard him moan as he lips continued to caress his incredible body. She wanted him to be hers, and she would try her best to manage that. It would not be easy in many ways, but her life had been worse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They're together, for now. Let me know what you think and your ideas on their future. It is still in the works.


	14. Lingering

I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Life grew crazy and hectic for Aislin after that night. She spent her days working at the studio and either with Hannah or the band well into the night. They were working hard on nailing down a short set for the show, and writing to have stuff on the back burner in hopes of making a CD. Eric had been an inspiration for Aislin to write, and the words poured our of her in her free time. She felt the looks that she got from the others as they complimented her, with only Hannah's being slightly understanding as well as perplexed. She wrote a bit about the rape in a vague manner, and the tragic end of her and Matt. Aislin had never known herself to be that good of a writer, but she would gaze at the end of the day at the many words on her notebook in disbelief. They pinned down ten songs to perform, and practiced them alone as well as at local gigs they took to prepare. Aislin made time at night to visit Eric at the bar or at his home, and if it got too late she would wake up with him in her bed using numerous methods to bring her out of her slumber. Her sleeping naked now did not help matters, and she found herself craving the nightly lovemaking as soon as the sun went down. Hannah was a willing dance partner on many nights of it was not too late and they were not too exhausted, and they became regulars on their favorite nights.

Aislin realized that he still had his job to do as the alluring vampire, though fang bangers were a thing of his past. He would play it up a little, and she would spend a little time on the stage visiting with him without broadcasting that she was his girlfriend. Even with that, he would sometimes use the nights he was not on display to dance with her and let it show to the crowd without care. Those nights, Hannah would just shake her head and stare at Aislin as she came back to her. "You are so in love and so is he. It makes me and Kyle look like kids playing house." Aislin got to be friends with the DJ and would help him choose new music and they even planned a new fetish night with Eric that she remembered from her life in New York. Pam heartily agreed with that idea. She and Aislin spent a little more time talking, and there was a hint of a friendship forming there. Aislin helped him with the books from time to time on his office nights, impressed with the money he made on that one business and his success. She found those nights leading to much more than work, and she would forget all about vampire hearing as she screamed and cried out his name until she would see Pam's knowing smile. She would always blush and tell herself to just chill out, but his body always made her forget again.

They talked a lot as well. He told her about his long ago family and their unfortunate murder, and also a bit about his maker that had killed himself in the sun several months before. It was obvious that the loss had been great for him, and she held him as he spoke and kissed his skin as she stroked his hair. He did the same for her on the day her baby would have been with her, letting her cry without any judgment. She had a long conversation with Matt that morning as well, and they had both cried together. Aislin had asked Keith to keep her appointments brief that day, and he had complied so that she could spend the day in bed. Hannah came over to hang out with her and she just cried in her arms. It was difficult to comprehend being so happy loving Eric, but so devastated by the loss that ultimately got her into his arms. The day was long and heart wrenching, and she rested still in Eric's arms after her last cry of the night. He let her close her eyes as he stroked her gently, and she rested fitfully until she would only wake up to be soothed by him again. "I love you so much, Eric. Thank you for letting me be so pathetically human."

"It was a huge loss for you, lover. One that I can never replace, and that is the one area I feel that I fail you." Eric told her slowly, and she raised her blurry eyes to look at him.

"You do not fail me, Eric. You make me wake up every day with hope and anticipation, and love again. I feel like I can finally breath again." Aislin told him, and their lips met gently and curiously. "I love you, Eric." She slid her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him. "I want to make love to you now. I want to feel you." He kissed her deeply and slowly, and rolled her slowly onto her back as he kissed her body gently. His fingers and mouth brought her to moans, and he tenderly entered her as she breathed deeply. They came quietly together, and she clung to him as she took a deep breath. She stared into his eyes, seeing the love that she felt for him mirrored in them. The emotions flowed steadily between them, and she widened her eyes as she felt them. "Why do you love me like this?"

"I ask myself that frequently." Eric told her, and stroked her hair back. "I could not forget you after that first night I saw you, and I shall never from now on. You have become everything to me, Aislin." a sadness passed in his eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her. She knew that it was the tour, and she felt it as well. She loved performing more and more now, and could feel it flowing through her blood as she thought about it now. Eric knew that as well, and he sighed uselessly as he rested his face against hers. The sadness was worth it in some sick way for her, and she felt like it would test this incredibly strong love she felt for him and prove that it was real. Sometimes she felt like pinching herself, and she slid her hands into his hair and kissed him longingly. She didn't know how she could live without those lips and those blue eyes mesmerizing her.

Eric asked her about her family one night as they rested in his bed after a particularly aggressive session between them. She sighed in content and nuzzled his neck with her lips. "I have a father, mother, and sister living in Oregon out in the country. They are nice people, but I guess we are not really close. My parents are both county workers until they retire, and my younger sister Ally is graduating from high school next year. I moved to New York when I was eighteen for school, and the drift began then. It grew as my big city life did not mingle well with theirs, and I would soon only see them at Christmas for a few days. I never…I never told them about the baby or the rape. The first was just too much and the latter….would destroy my sister. My father. She looks up to me even though we do not speak a lot as of late. I told them I was moving here because of Matt and they seemed so confused. I could not explain." Aislin laughed humorlessly. "I can just imagine telling them I am wildly in love with a vampire. They have no idea you even exist, I am sure."

"You will never tell them?" Eric asked her, and she shook her head slowly.

"Don't take that the wrong way."

"Who have you told?" Eric asked her in a direct voice, and she gazed at him with hesitant eyes.

"Hannah and Janelle are the only ones that know. The band probably suspects through stuff I have written, but I have not come right out and said it." Aislin said, and he showed his disapproval in his eyes. "I just split with Matt and Josh already kind of guessed I had at least been with someone else. I didn't tell him that I was jumping into another relationship that fast. It just sounds off to people, especially with how strongly I feel for you." She raised one eyebrow at him. "I know you are affectionate with me at the bar and all, but who really knows what we are? I am guessing Pam at the most." She could see that she was right in his eyes, and she pressed closer to him. "I know it is hard in your world to broadcast what we have, and it is a bit in my own. Give it time, Eric. You know that I love you."

"Yes, I do know that." Eric replied, and she kissed down his neck and chest as she moved on top of him. She giggled as he held her hips tightly and groaned, and ran her tongue along his skin. "What am I going to do without you, my sweetest Aislin?"

"I don't expect you to wait for me without doing…..anything. I know you need to feed and I know your other need all too well." Aislin told him in a small voice, hating her own words. Eric stared at her until she could not avoid his gaze, and she saw intense curiosity in the blue depths.

"So I am free to have sex with any woman, as well as feeding in any way from them?" Eris asked her, and she squirmed with his direct words. "What does that make you free with?'

"I went without any kind of touching for longer than I will be away, and I eat food. Not people." Aislin told him weakly, and he stared at her.

"But now you have been touched in ways that you may never have before. Won't you miss that?" Eric asked her, and she shivered under his heavy gaze. "You will be in close quarters with that human that craves you so."

"Josh again? I don't like him in that way, Eric. They are all like brothers to me." Aislin groaned, and he raised an eyebrow. "I do not want to sleep with them. I love you, Eric. I can absolutely be loyal to you."

"Perhaps since I am allowed to do whatever I wish, I should allow you the same." Eric said, and then his eyes brightened. "I have another option for you."

"I am scared to ask." Aislin told him in a resigned voice, and he turned his head. "What?"

"Bite me." Eric told her, and she stared at him. "It'll make our bond that much stronger."

"Ummm, that is the problem. I cannot wake up after a domination dream on a tour bus and have it be okay." Aislin told him, and he smiled as she narrowed her eyes. "Isn't the third time something a lot stronger?"

"Very much so." Eric told her, and she dropped her head on his chest. "I do have other ideas."

"I can't handle them, Eric." Aislin told him, yawning sleepily. She felt him stroke her skin and she closed her eyes as she heard him whisper that he loved her after a soft chuckle.

Aislin got up the next day and looked at him sleeping for a long time before she went home. She shook her head at the offer he had made, and the other unknown ones lingered in her mind. She went to the studio for the day and had a gig that night, and she hurried home to get dressed for it. She pulled on a denim mini skirt and a sequined purple tee that matched the eye shadow she had done at work before she left. She slid her feet into her silver converse and drove to Hannah's to drive with her. An Eric free night sounded a bit good to her, though she had the constant craving for him that she always did. She took her place behind the keyboard and watched as Hannah moved to the beat of the first song, calling out about their tour to the audience. Aislin sang the words to the chorus with Hannah, smiling at her band mates as they rocked the song. She switched back and forth based on the song, and she felt like this could really work. Her and Hannah headed to eat after, bith of them skipping dinner for the show. The guys always ate before every show and usually a lot. Hannah excused herself to take a call from Kyle, and Aislin sat in the booth and sipped her shake. She heard her phone beep and glanced at it to see a text from Eric. She smiled as she read his request for her to come by and see him, and shook her head. Hannah came back in and looked at her friend curiously. "Eric. He wants me to drop by."

"So what is stopping you?" Hannah asked her, and Aislin looked at her.

"We are leaving in almost a month. I almost think I should step back a bit. I don't know." Aislin told her, and Hannah looked at her in disbelief.

"Step back? You are totally in love with the guy." Hannah told her, and Aislin looked at her. Hannah knew that he was a vampire, but she didn't know anything more than the cliff notes version. She had asked only if he bit Aislin, to which she had been told yes. Aislin stressed that he was not savage about it and that it was part of sex. Hannah did not know about the bond, the politics, and the almost obsessive way they were drawn to each other. She did now know how worried Aislin was about leaving him and how much she would really miss him.

"You're lucky. You get to tour with yours while I am leaving mine." Aislin said, and sipped her shake again.

"Hard?"

"Yes. I have fallen so hard for him, but I know this tour is what I owe myself. I need to see what life has in store for me." Aislin said, and shook her head. "Matt is coming home in a week too. He offered to store my stuff for the tour and even to let me stay there as a roomie. Silly huh?"

"OK. How do you feel about that and how does Eric feel about that?" Hannah said, and Aislin laughed out loud.

"I think it is a bit weird though I don't dislike him. Eric does not know that yet, and I am sure he will insist on my moving in with him." Aislin told her, and Hannah raised her eyebrows. "I can't do that."

"You could try. For the sake of love this time." Hannah said, and Aislin rolled her eyes.

"You're all engaged and crap. Easy to say." Aislin told her, and they laughed together. The girls left a little while later, and Aislin got into her car slowly. She smiled and drove to the bar with a laugh, pulling into the lot. It was the opening of fetish night, and the line was huge. She looked at her clothes, and almost left and heard her phone again. She saw the text from Eric that told her to get herself in there, and she laughed out loud. She got out of the car and smiled at Pam as she waved her in, and stopped as Pam looked at her clothes. "I know. I came from a gig."

"Well, at least everyone else is dressed well." Pam told her, and Aislin shook her head.

"Sorry, Pam."

"He wants us to go shopping, you know. He wants you to have clothes for your tour." Pam said over her shoulder, and Aislin raised her eyebrows. "We'll talk later."

Aislin walked in, and looked around with an impressed gaze. The throne was moved aside for the evening, and Aislin smiled as she saw many ideas that she had mentioned. She had frequented a club that let people enjoy their fetishes in public, though it was not a sex club. She mostly went for the music and the drinks, and observed. She looked down the hall to see him leaving his office and he met her eyes and held them. She walked towards him with a smile. "I have been informed that I am not dressed for the occasion. Sorry."

"You performed. It is fine, Aislin." His eyes traveled her body and she blushed. "You still look good enough to eat tonight." He met her eyes again. "Tell me. What is your fetish?"

"You are." Aislin told him, and he smiled. "What is yours?"

"I will show you later." Eric told her suggestively, and she raised her eyebrow. "Let's observe for awhile." He took her by the hand and they sat in the booth that he set aside for himself, and Pam joined them as people would go onstage and have their desires performed on them. Eric kept it legal, but Aislin felt herself blushing a few times. Pam could not keep her eyes off of the activity, and it was only when there was a break that she looked at Eric and Aislin. Aislin sipped her one drink as she glanced at Pam, and the vampire smiled at her.

"So when is our shopping trip?" Pam asked Eric, and he stared silently at her. "I am excited to shop. I could not hold my tongue."

"Perhaps it should be removed." Eric said coldly, and Aislin glanced between them. "When you have a free night, Pam would like to take you shopping. I am buying you anything you need for your tour, lover. It was meant to be something of a surprise, but that was ruined." He had personally been taking more time off to take her out to dinner and on real dates as her departure grew closer, and she sensed him fighting his promise to let her go freely strongly. He gazed at her with serious blue eyes, and she moved closer to him as he trailed his hand down her back.

"Thank you." Aislin told him, and glanced at Pam out of the corner of her eye with a rueful smile. Pam rolled her eyes and left the booth as Aislin glanced at Eric again.

"What is on your mind?" Eric asked her, and she frowned at him. "I sense that you are worried about something. You were all night."

"I'm fine." Aislin said, flashing back to her talk with Hannah, Matt. She had been tossing that around quietly since he had mentioned returning, and worrying about where she was going to live upon her return. She leaned up to kiss him gently, and then she heard the voice.

"Eric?"

Aislin growled against his lips and turned her head to see Sookie standing at the table with an uncertain expression on her face. "What do you need, Sookie?" Eric asked her in an obviously annoyed voice, and Aislin stared at her.

"What is going on here tonight? The throne is out of place and the stage is a mess." Sookie said, and Eric sighed audibly.

"We have a few varied themes now. Tonight is fetish night. What would you like?" Aislin shook slightly at his tone, and he slid a hand into her hair to calm her. Sookie saw it and her eyes dropped for a second.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I wanted to know if you have-" Sookie began, but Eric cut her off.

"My office. It is better discussed there." Eric said, and gave Aislin an apologetic look for a long moment. He kissed her hard, and she was left breathless as he slid smoothly out of the booth and took Sookie away. The woman turned to gaze at her with a curious look, and Aislin slammed her drink down as she considered getting another. She bit her lip painfully and stood up and looked around. The music has started again and the crowd began to dance, and Aislin considered leaving. She glanced at the DJ booth and walked inside of it and sat down, and Bryan glanced at her with a curious look.

"So does it remind you of Biomech?" She considered the club they had both enjoyed in New York, and tilted her head.

"A little. That place was great, but this is good as well."

"Is it?" Bryan asked her, and she shrugged. She knew better than to discuss Eric with anybody.

"So where is the patent leather and black lace?" Bryan asked her, trying to get her to talk.

"I had a gig tonight." Aislin told him, and stared at the floor. He did know all about that. "We leave in only three weeks."

"Is that a good thing?" Bryan asked her, and she felt Eric in the main room again. She looked up and saw Sookie leaving with her head bowed, and Eric's eyes found her.

"Sure." Aislin replied, and stood up. "I'll see ya later." He shook his head as she stepped down and approached Eric, who gazed at her curiously.

"OK?" Eric asked her, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "She was merely wondering if I had heard anything. I assured her I have not." His voice was low, and she nodded slowly. "Aislin, just allow yourself to look into what I feel for you. You will stop being concerned."

"Will I?" Aislin asked, and sighed. "I think I am going to head home, I am tired and just not feeling this right now."

"Hmmmm. Running I see." Eric told her, and she glared at him. "Shall I wake you later?"

"I am really just tired, Eric. I need some rest." Aislin told him, and he nodded slowly as he gazed at her. "I will come by and see you tomorrow." She stood up to kiss him, and he slid his arms around her back. "I love you."

"You know I love you." Eric told her, and she nodded. "See you soon, lover."

Aislin walked out to her car, passing Pam along the way. "Sorry, Pam. You sort of got in trouble back there."

"It'll blow over. Why are you leaving alone tonight? Lover's spat?" Pam asked her in her slow voice, and Aislin smiled weakly.

"Just tired. Long day." Aislin replied, and walked away. She felt the uncertainty inside of her, and dragged her feet as she forced herself to go to the car. She glanced up when she reached it to see Eric waiting for her, and he kissed her deeply as he lifted her to him. She slid her arms around his neck and allowed him to ravage her mouth with his tongue, and moaned slowly against him. "I love you."

"Let me hold you tonight, lover. I won't be doing that too much longer." Eric murmured to her, and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. He kissed it away and she closed her eyes. "I love you, Aislin." She pulled away from him and handed her the keys, and he unlocked the passenger side for her. She slid in and smiled up at him, and he got into the car and drove to her house.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let me know what you think!


	15. It is a Sight to Behold

I do not own any True Blood characters. My little stock pile of chapters has come to an end here, so I will be working on this fresh again and I hope I do good by y'all. Any thoughts for me?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a couple of evenings later that Aislin walked out to her car after working all day at the studio, surprised to see Pam leaning against a sleek gray Lexus. She wore a lavender dress that skimmed her knees and a demure white cardigan with lavender heels. Her blond hair was curled around her face and she stared wordlessly at Aislin for a moment as she approached. "Eric said that you might have the night free for that shopping trip." Pam told her slowly, and Aislin took a deep breath.

"I really do not need a lot. Hannah and I are going to hit up Goodwill before we leave." Aislin told her, and the distaste showed clearly on Pam's flawless face.

"Used clothing? Eric will have no part of that, nor will I." Pam said in a disgusted tone. "Shall we?" She gestured to her car as Aislin stifled a giggle at her comment, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I will look, I suppose." Aislin agreed, getting into the luxury car with an impressed gaze. She glanced at Pam again as she got into the car, and smiled a small smile. "You almost look softer in that outfit, Pam. I am almost not afraid of you."

"Never forget what I am, though you are safe. Eric would not be pleased if I even touched you nicely." Pam said, and glanced at the girl. "He really has given himself completely to you. It is a sight to behold."

"A rare one?"

"Extremely. Even when we were lovers, I knew that that part of our relationship could end at any time. It did when we both went other directions." Pam mused aloud, and Aislin stared at her. "Don't be jealous, Aislin. It was centuries ago, and fairly normal since he had just turned me. It is not an issue now in any way, and I am sure that you can see where my tastes are these days." She started the engine with a slow smile and pulled out of the parking lot. She turned into downtown Shreveport and Aislin took another breath as they sped along the road.

"Where are we headed?" Aislin asked slowly, feeling like a small child around the vampire.

"Not Goodwill or any such place." Pam replied, and parked in a garage that was attached to a higher end shopping plaza. "Eric wants to spoil you, though he is wishing you weren't going. I see it in his face."

"Do I just stop my life for him when it has just began again?" Aislin asked , staring forward.

"I suppose that is up to you. He will see to it that you are well taken care of. He seems to love you." Pam told her, getting out of the car. Aislin followed her as a girl would shopping with her mother for school clothes, gradually feeling more comfortable as the night wore on. She did find some casual clothes and reluctantly allowed her to buy them with a small smile. She could see the look on Pam's face, and she stared curiously at her.

"Don't you want dresses and skirts? High heels?" Pam asked her, and Aislin laughed.

"You have seen my activity level. Pants and capris are much better for me, and heels would just cause an injury." Aislin told her, and Pam seemed to think about that.

"But you wore a skirt the night I watched you and you did just fine." Pam told her, and Aislin raised an eyebrow at her. "You are a beautiful girl, Aislin. I see why he is attracted to you."

"Thanks, I think." Aislin said after a moment, and smiled. "This is the big stage. I want to be as safe as possible and have room to move. Maybe next tour I will dress up, should there be one."

"See how you handle being away from Eric with that bond before you skip ahead to another tour. I smell it on you and that is surely more than once, though not quite three times." Pam advised her, stepping closer and lowering her voice. "He does not take such things lightly."

"It was an accident. The first time, at least. I wanted it the second time, and I do regret that now." Aislin told her, and Pam stroked a curl slowly as she looked at her.

"Eric is not the accident type, darlin. Trust me."

"Why then? Why force this bond on me?" Aislin asked, and Pam stared at her as she smiled slowly.

"People do strange things for love." She stepped away from Aislin, and walked out of the store to another as Aislin stared after her. She was thoroughly confused and she followed the vampire to another store, ending up with three bags of stuff with Pam's stern cajoling. The amount charged was ridiculous and she cringed as she grabbed a coffee at Starbucks on the way out of the small shopping center. Pam asked her if she had everything that she needed, and Aislin nodded slowly. "If Eric does love you as much as he seems to, it will be like this for a very long time. He takes care of those he holds close to him."

"I don't know if I am the type to be taken care of like that." Aislin said as they approached the car. "I was this close to my fifteen minutes of fame in New York, Pam. I was calling my own shots, until I came here for horrible reasons. I had such a big life, and now I am starting another and I have no idea where it is going to go. I could fail."

"I have seen you in action, and you will hardly fail. I don't like a lot of this modern music, but you have a presence on stage that will take you very far. If you choose that, at least. Eric will give you everything you need and everything you want." Pam told her, and the women gazed at each other. "Think it over."

Aislin took her bags back to her car and loaded them up as Pam watched her. Aislin gazed at the vampire, and her eyes met Pam's intense blue ones. "Does he love me, Pam?"

"I would say yes." Pam told her, and Aislin nodded thoughtfully.

"Thanks for tonight. I think I am starting to like you." Aislin told her, smiling.

"Not nearly enough." Pam assured her, giving her a hungry look as she drove away slowly. Aislin drove to her own house and looked over the purchases she had made with a wistful smile, hearing her phone ring inside of her purse. She answered it to hear Hannah's voice, and told her to stop by since she seemed a little bored that evening after work. Her phone rang again and she picked it up saying Hannah's name, and was instead greeted by Eric's sultry voice.

"Pam said that she had to convince you to buy anything. Why is that, Aislin?" Eris asked her, and she bit her lip.

"I ended up bringing home plenty of stuff, but it was so much money. You didn't have to do that, Eric." Aislin told him, holding up a tank top as she hung it up in the closet in one of the guest rooms. She was moving her stuff into it to prepare for Matt's return, and was currently setting up the closet that was too small for her clothes.

"It was a very small gesture, in all honestly. I want to take care of you, lover. Let me." Eric's voice was a quiet command, and she shivered lightly. "I would like to see you tonight when we close. I want to discuss something with you."

"I'll be here. Hannah is dropping by for a bit but I will try to wait up for you." Aislin told him, and remembered the room switch. "I am in the room down the hall now though. But I am sure you would find me eventually."

"I will see you soon, Aislin. I love you." Eric told her, and she wondered about his lack of response as she set her phone down on the nightstand. He had insisted on giving her the money that it had cost her as well, since she had teased him that it was his fault. She was lost in thought as she heard the doorbell, and went to open the front door for Hannah. Hannah glanced at her worriedly, and tilted her head.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Aislin said, and offered Hannah something to drink. They opened some wine, and Aislin wrinkled her nose as she sipped it and thought about Eric's request. "Oh, Janelle offered to do our hair this week if you are free."

"I am always free for a refresher." Hannah groaned, running a hand through her faded red hair. "What are you going to do?"

"Hack a bit off and have her do a little blonde with a darker red." Aislin said thoughtfully, touching the clip in it absently. The length bothered her, but it grew so fast these days. She smiled at Hannah as her friend stared at her. "What? I am so sorry. I am distracted tonight."

"Why?" Hannah asked, and Aislin sighed. She set her glass of wine down and gestured for her to follow her. Hannah stepped into Aislin's new room and stared wordlessly at the clothes spread out on the bed. "Why did you shop without me? She picked up a shirt and held it up, and gasped as she read the price on the tag. "Holy shit! How did you buy this?"

"I didn't personally buy it. Eric did via Pam." Aislin admitted, and looked down as Hannah stared at her. "I don't know whether to feel grateful or guilty." She sat down on the bed. "Am I wrong for leaving Matt the way I did and jumping right back into something right now?"

"Not if you want to be with him." Hannah replied, holding up a pair of pants as she admired them. "How is he with the tour? He seems supportive enough judging from this."

"Yeah, he does not complain about it but he is not happy about it. He wants me to be happy, but being apart will be difficult."

"Think he'll hook up with someone else?" Hannah asked, her eyes carefully scanning her friend's eyes.

"I don't know. It is a long time and I already told him I do not expect him to totally wait for me." Aislin said, and Hannah stared at her in surprise.

"So you will be fine if you come home and he is with someone else. Do you see all of this? He obviously loves you." Hannah said, and Aislin let her eyes slide over the items. "Aislin, you are not a using type and you would not have done this if you didn't care for him. A lot of girls would have taken complete advantage but you're not one of them. You have been so helpful here paying your half of the house and everything even though Matt told you not to when you came here." Hannah looked closely at her, and Aislin closed her eyes. "You need to go out on the road and think about all of this while we have a great time."

"I think that I do." Aislin agreed, hugging Hannah as her friend embraced her. "I just need some fun and freedom from all of the serious."

"Exactly!" Hannah said, and they put the remaining clothes away. They watched a movie and Eric arrived when Hannah was leaving. He even made her a little nervous while nothing else ever had other than Ryan and music as far as Aislin knew. She smiled and glanced at Aislin as she walked out the front door, and Aislin closed the door as she gazed into Eric's stunning face. His eyes were serious as he took her into them, and stepped forward to pull her close to him for a brush of his lips. She moaned softly as she pressed her hands to his muscular chest and moved in for another kiss.

"Miss me, lover?" Eric asked her in a low and husky voice, and she kissed him again. He slid her hair back with his hand and kissed her long and slow, deepening it as she pulled herself close to him. He moved his lips to her throat after a very long kiss and she tilted it almost automatically as he sank his teeth in. It was a part of their foreplay at this point. He was very good at not leaving a mark, which relieved her due to her upcoming haircut. "You taste to sweet to me. You need to bottle this while you are away from me."

"You still need to feed then." Aislin told him, and he kissed her neck to her lips hungrily. His hands moved down her back, cupping her ass as he pulled her up against him tightly. She felt his desire pressed hard against her, and he groaned against her lips. His fingers slipped under her dress and further, and soon she was demanding that he take her into her room and show her what he really had. They made love reverently, kissing hard between foreplay before he took her hard on her knees. She cried out his name breathlessly and he moved behind her and pulled her close against him when he had finished.

"Why this room now?" Eric asked her, and she heard the discomfort in his voice.

"I am giving him back his. He comes back next week and offered to store my things while I was gone, so I condensed it all into here. Kind of a tight fit, but it will work." Aislin said, her words sounding uncomfortable and wrong.

"I have properties I could move you into tomorrow. I have a house you can stay at with me. Why didn't you ask, Aislin?"

"I wouldn't presume that you wanted to offer any of that, Eric. I will be fine here for the next couple of months." Aislin told him, and he turned her to face him as he stroked her cheek. "What?"

"I am in love with you and I tell you that, yet you do not think I want you in my home with me? We could lay together every night as I hold you." Eric's smooth voice was convincing, and she thought of the shower and the tub. "I will store your things for you. Move in with me, or at least to one of my properties."

"Eric." Aislin murmured, moving her lips to his. "Why do you want a mere little human living with you?"

"I love this human more than I ever knew I could." Eric whispered, sliding his hands down her body.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just part for my time away? See what happens when I come back?"

"I will still love you. I will always love you." Eric assured her quickly, and she felt his lips against hers and his tongue teasing her lips to part. They kissed for a long moment and she stroked his back as she moaned against his lips. She found herself agreeing to stay with him the two weeks before she left, and he told her they would move her things that coming weekend. Aislin wondered if she was doing the smart thing as she felt him push her on her back and enter her again, and she cried out his name as her body tightened around him. Matt seemed surprised that she was leaving the house when she told him, and she left out the details as to where she was going to go. It was awkward somehow. She went to Janelle's the next night to have her hair done with Hannah, and told them over wine and dinner with a giggle. They hugged her and squealed, and she blushed as she looked at them. She left the house hours later with a bob that hit just past her ears dyed a deep red with pale blond streaks. Hannah left with her hair a shade brighter than her already flaming red hair. She went to Fangtasia to show Eric her hair, and had a drink at the bar after Pam had complimented her. Eric was in the back dealing with business and strolled out alone to look around. She leaned back against the bar in her short plaid red dress and heels, and he walked up to her with a curious look on his face.

"Hey lover." Aislin playfully greeted him softly, as he stroked her shorter hair with one hand. "Do I look like a rock star?"

"You look amazing, Aislin." Eric told her, and leaned down to brush her lips lightly. "Come to the office. I have a little something for you." he took her hand and led her there, closing the door slowly as he turned around. He pressed closely into her and kissed her red lips deeply, and she moaned in surprise.

"Is this your surprise?"

"No." Eric said slowly, walking around to the desk and sliding open a drawer. He pulled out a Tiffany box and she stared silently at it with wide eyes. Tiffany meant expensive and what every girl that had money ever wanted. He walked towards her and she met his eyes.

"I hope to hell that is not a ring of any kind." Aislin told him, and he chuckled.

"Not yet, sweet Aislin." He handed the box towards her and the took it gently and opened it, grinning widely. It was a long platinum chain with a big and open diamond heart hanging lightly from it, and she stared into his eyes. "It made me think of you."

"It is so gorgeous, Eric." Aislin said, and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him warmly. "I love it."

"I love you." Eric assured her, and she pressed him against the door.

"Prove it." Aislin challenged him, and he stared into her eyes. He pushed her away gently and moved to the couch, holding out his hand. He put the chain around her neck and slid an arm around her.

"Come home with me tonight and take a long bath with me, and then I will ravage you all night long." Eric told her, and she raised one eyebrow.

"I must be losing my touch." Aislin told him, and he smiled.

"I just want to show you the very best parts of living with me." Eric assured her, and she grinned.

"I could not forget that bathtub and shower. I felt like my own house was so shabby after that night." Aislin told him, fingering her pendant gently.

"You will forget all about that place soon enough, lover." Eric told her, and she leaned in towards him to kiss him. He asked her if she would like to leave due to his business being finished and it being a slower night.. Aislin thought about it and realized that it was their normal night they spent together. She also realized there was only a couple left, and she felt her eyes water. "I know, Aislin. I know." Eric told her, stroking her hair as he stared at the colors. "I feel it too." She kissed him softly again, cherishing the feel of his cool lips against hers. He convinced her to leave after that, taking her home and running a bath just as promised. She climbed in to snuggle against him in the hot water, loving the feel of being wet and naked together. His hands stroked her as he kissed her hair and she smiled.

"Why baths?" Aislin asked him curiously, feeling him part her legs to stroke her thighs gently as he kissed her neck.

"Simply because they feel good." Eric told her into her ear, and she moaned as he slid his hands higher. "I look forward to a lot of these together and showers. Showers can get much more active than this."

"I'll bet." Aislin said, feeling her body heat up with his touch. He kept it at a teasing level until she was begging him to show her the good use of the shower. Then they moved to the bed, and her throat was hoarse as she rested in his arms. "I am going to need a long bout of voice rest when I am on the road. I will just have to send you suggestive texts a lot. Maybe some pictures."

"I just want to hear from you while you are away. I want to hear your voice as much as possible."

"I can get you tickets to a show." Aislin told him, smiling as she closed her eyes. "Let me know."

"I will, lover." Eric told her, and she felt a pang of sadness as she felt sleep overtaking her. She drifted off under the covers pressed up against him, despite her fighting it. She only wanted to stay awake for every moment that she could with him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Almost time to leave…..


	16. Temporary Stability

I do not own any True Blood characters. I keep seeing various adds for this story and I THANK YOU! It really means a lot to me, considering my opinion about it. I love that you guys seem to like it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The weekend came too quickly, with Aislin working a lot and having two shows on top of that. She sat in her room at Matt's Friday night, with boxes piled around her and everything ready to go, and a tear slid down her cheek. She was scared. She had come here blindly out of a bad situation, and it had ended badly. Eric was amazing and made her feel things inside that she never had, and felt like she never would again. But would that make it through three months away and who knows what after that? She closed her eyes and shook her head, taking in the silence of the house. Matt was coming back Sunday, and had asked her a few times if she was okay with her move. She assured him that she was, and smiled to make her voice sound strong even though he could not see her. She smiled when she spoke of it to Hannah, and even Janelle. The guys in the band had heard of her news, and didn't say much but she did feel their looks. They knew who he was and the dangerous and sexual reputation that he had around town, and she sensed Josh's concern especially, and caught his dark eyes often in the weeks before their tour. Aislin just played and sang and pretended not to notice it, but it ate away at her. How could she justify her love for this vampire that intimidated everyone? She closed her eyes and shook her head and felt the room change within a second. "What is weighing so heavy on your mind, lover?"

Aislin felt him beside her, stroking her hair as she thought about her words. "Just scared, I suppose."

"This is what you want." Eric assured her, his voice firm as he tugged her head back by the hair. He stared into her eyes and hypnotized her with the intensity of his own, and she felt a fear pass through her. He was suddenly sitting in front of her, sliding her forward with his powerful hands as she sucked in her breath. His lips captured hers roughly, and she allowed him to pull her close enough to feel him pressed hard against her. His hand held her head tightly as it gripped her by her hair, and she felt his other hand slide down to grip her ass tightly. Aislin moaned against his searching tongue, and she rubbed against him as he desire hit her.

"You seem a bit rough around the edges." Aislin murmured, and he pressed her onto her back and pushed against her boy shorts.

"You are having second thoughts." Eric accused her, and stared down into her face.

"I just thought that maybe I should move into one of your properties for now. I don't want to walk away from you, but living together…it is so big." Aislin told him, and his eyes darkened. "Eric, please understand me. It is all happening so fast, and I am overwhelmed." She sensed a deep anger within him, and he pressed closer to her and kissed her again. His lips were demanding and she tried to fight him uselessly, finally wrapping her arms around his neck and meeting his tongue willingly. She felt her clothes being torn and his lips on her, and she moaned with the pleasure it brought her as he gave her the level of pain that she enjoyed. His teeth sank into her thigh and she spread her legs as she cried out, then gave into primal screams as he stroked her wet center with his tongue after teasing her with his fingers. He had brought her so close to release a few times, and she begged for it as he drove his tongue deep inside of her. She screamed his name and let the orgasm take her over and then felt him crawling between her legs and entering her, and she cried out as he slid against her sensitive insides. He came long and hard inside of her, and she moaned her way through another herself before laying still on the bed. "You are very convincing."

"Am I, lover?" Eric asked her in the darkness, and she smiled. "What is your decision, Aislin?"

"I love you, Eric." Aislin told him, reaching out to touch him. "I love you so much it scares me sometimes, and I am moving in with you and leaving in two weeks. I don't know what to think."

"Stop thinking. Just do." Eric told her, and she heard the authority in his tone. "I'm sorry, Aislin. I am distracted tonight and I do not want to lose you and the chance to have you in my home for the time you have remaining."

"I could tell Eric. You were a bit demanding back there." Aislin told him, rolling onto her side and looking at him. His skin glowed in the streetlight and he looked stunning, and she felt her confusion center into one main thought. She loved him. She slid her hand up his achingly perfect torso and touched the lips that she had wet earlier. "How can you be so stunning?"

Eric looked at her and she sucked her breath in. "Is that how you see me?"

Aislin moved closer to him and stared into his eyes. "What has you in this mood?'

"I have been sensing your doubt and the way you are reacting to the negative reactions of others. I do not blame them for thinking that way and wanting you to be safe, but I dislike it bringing you down. I have been dealing with other business as well. It is tiring being so in charge all of the time." Eric told her, and looked at her. "Come to my bed so I have you to hold at night. Be mine, Aislin. Live with me."

Aislin stared back at him, her eyes darkening on their own as they matched his now sincere ones. She knew that she would be happy there with him, but her voice could not say it. It was almost surreal the way their relationship had happened to begin with, and how much it intensified after that accidental bond. Or was it? His eyes reflected his impatience, and she smiled a small smile. "When would you like to get started moving all of my stuff?" She still had doubts and hesitations, but she also had two weeks to see how it went.

Eric took in her answer quietly, and raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"We are not perfect, Eric, but who is? I am so tired of worrying and wondering and wasting all of my time doing that." Aislin said slowly, and leaned in to kiss him so she could feel his touch. "This is what I want. Just this right now." She had refused a third bonding with him for now, so her life would not be too difficult in the future. She needed to be able to free herself if only a little bit to live the life she was soon starting, and a third bond might force difficulty upon her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her long and deeply, and she felt herself being rolled on top of him.

"One more time here, and then we will move your things." Eric asked her against her lips, and slid his hands down her body. "Then we will more in my bed, my shower, and my tub."

"All tonight?" Aislin asked him, moving up slightly to slide over the length of him as she moaned. He gripped her hip with one hand, and massaged her breast with another and she sat up completely and leaned her head back as her body responded to his easily.

"Not necessarily, but I would not mind." Eric replied, and she winced as he pinched her nipple between his fingers. She bucked her hips and he gripped her hip tighter, and the conversation ceased as they moved together for their purpose. They got dressed afterwards and he moved her stuff to her SUV as fast as she had ever seen anyone do the task, as well as without a bit of strain. She slowly helped him, and they filled it as best they could and drove over to his house in two cars. He moved her boxes that she did not need right away into an unused room and she hung her clothes up in his massive closet on one side and arranged her many shoes along the shelves provided. She heard the bath water running as she finished, and looked to the door with a smile. She went out to put her dresser things into a huge empty drawer, and looked around. It was a beautiful home. The master bedroom was spacious and decorated very simply but elegantly. The flat screen TV was amazing and the bathroom could be enjoyed for endless amounts of time. Matt's shower was as basic as you could get and the bathtub was uncomfortable. Aislin eyed the racks of DVD's and smiled as she looked ahead to many a movie night when she was there. She felt eyes upon her and glanced over to see him standing in the doorway of the massive bathroom staring at her. "Care to join me, lover?"

Aislin walked over to him, and looked closely at the glint in his eyes. "You look pleased about something."

"You are here with me, at least for the time I have with you." Eric told her simply, and she allowed him to slide his arms around her lower back as she moved against him. "Never have I wanted a vampire here, much less a human."

Aislin moved her hands up his chest as she smiled at him. "I am glad to be here, despite my misgivings from earlier."

"Relax with me." Eric slid his fingers under her shirt and lifted it from her, and soon she was laying back against him. He washed her hair methodically after they talked for awhile, and his fingers were soothing as they massaged her skull. She leaned forward on her knees and closed her eyes, taking in the motion and the hot water and the smell of vanilla that filled the room from the candles he had lit. She could drift off to sleep in there, and his hands moved to massage her neck as she groaned.

"You're so nice to me. I don't think you're always this nice to everyone else." Aislin murmured, and sighed.

"You have not given me reason to be otherwise, unlike many others. I enjoy that I can let that part of me go when we are together." Eric told her, and she bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Eric, I am here now to stay. Will I ever know that part of your life?"

"I am not keeping it a secret like you think, but I do want you separate from all of that. It is safer." Eric said after a long pause, and she let her shoulders drop. "You have a life separate from me, lover. I do not want to invade on your band business."

"That is no mystery, but you are." Aislin argued, and he let out a long sigh.

"It is an ugly truth that you need not know. Trust me, Aislin." Eric assured her, and she just stared forward. "I regret drawing you so close at times. It is dangerous to you, and was selfish on my part."

"You said it was an accident." Aislin said, and felt his hand tracing her wet back.

"It was, and a foolish one. I see that now, but I am already in love with you and I find it too late to walk away now."

"Eric, are we going to make it?" Aislin asked, her voice soft in the echoing room.

"The next few months will prove to be telling." Eric told her, and she closed her eyes. "I know that I love you and want you to be happy. Are you happy here?"

"I think so, in the bigger picture. Right now I feel like I cannot breath." Aislin said, and felt his lips kissing her neck gently as he drew her to him. His hands slid around her as one of them cupped her breast gently. The other hand slid down to stroke her stomach and her thighs as she slid her legs forward. She felt the familiar prick and he gently slid his fangs into her skin as his hand on her thigh moved up. Aislin moaned and gripped his legs as she gasped with the sensation of his fingers sliding over her, moving inside of her. "You are so good at getting to me."

"It goes both ways." Eric told her after he had pulled away from her, and he increased his tempo as she cried out. It echoed through the room and she dug her nails into his legs as she felt the pressure building and his hand on her other nipple.

"Oh, God. Eric, don't stop." She bucked forward a bit as she came, moaning his name as it rocked through her. "I want to leave here sore and with no more orgasms left in me."

"That can be easily arranged." Eric told her, and she turned to face him as she slid hard against the tub. They kissed eagerly, and she brushed against his hardness with a whimper. He pulled the plug so the water drained, and they were making love inside of it as he pushed her to her back. It was slippery and hard against her back, but she could only feel him sliding in and out of her. She moaned with it and with him, feeling a gentle orgasm sliding through her body as she sighed. "I love you, Aislin. Let's get out of here and I can show you the rest of the house." They rinsed off in the shower and he dried her hair and she slid a short cotton dress that she had held out of the closet. He took her hand and showed her the office and the kitchen, and sat her down to order some groceries for delivery while setting up an account for her to use anytime. She ordered what she thought would be enough for the next couple of weeks, stocking up on healthy food so that she could stay in shape for the tour. She looked around the house afterwards, taking in the large space and the quiet of it. He had purchased a house that was set back from the main street and had a gated driveway, and it had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It would work well for her as well as already working for him. She liked his simple décor, with a lot of dark colors and designer furniture.

"This is a beautiful place." Aislin told him, stepping into the kitchen as he hung up his cell phone. "I think I will enjoy it here." She slid her arms around him and inhaled his scent as she closed her eyes. He only wore track pants and she stroked his skin gently with her fingertips. Heat flowed through them as well as a undercurrent of constant desire, and she could feel the love that she felt for him echoed in his emotions. She pressed against his back and kissed him gently as she closed her eyes. "Come watch a movie with me? I am getting a little tired."

"I am going to make a few more calls and I will be in." Eric assured her, and she moved to the front of him to give him a long kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." Aislin told him, and walked into the bedroom. She brushed her hair out and flossed and brushed her teeth, and turned on the television. She found a random movie that she had seen a few times, and relaxed against a mound of pillows as she pulled the covers over her. It was so quiet and still in the house, and she stared at the big screen as she let her mind drift a little. She closed her eyes for a moment and was out, waking up only slightly as she felt lips press against her shoulder as he pulled her into his arms. She smiled and snuggled against him, murmuring that she loved him again before going back to sleep.

Aislin woke up in the morning in the dark room, glancing at the clock. She had enough time to get ready for work and meet the band for a family dinner in Bon Temps, and she got slowly out of bed as she glanced back at Eric. He was sound asleep and she smiled as she looked at him. She took a shower and got ready to leave, and the groceries arrived as she went into the living room. She had learned how to work the gate the night before, and she opened it for the driver and unlocked the front door. She took the bags from him and set them inside, smiling assumingly at him as she told him that she could handle it. She knew that she needed to take a little caution, since it was Eric's home. She brought the bags into the kitchen and unloaded them, grabbing a power bar for her drive. She locked the house up as she left and drove to the studio, working a long day with several clients. She left cursing since she was late for dinner, and just drove herself there as she turned her Ipod up loud. Aislin rolled her eyes as she pulled into Merlotte's, and parked next to Hannah's car. She got out and glanced over as another car parked, and Sookie stepped out of it and looked at Aislin with hesitant eyes. Aislin let out a sigh and headed inside, annoyed all over again when she had not even been thinking about her. Great timing with her leaving soon. She went to the table where everyone sat, and smiled as she scooted in next to Josh as he glanced at her. "Sorry. Work ran a bit late."

"It's cool." Hannah said, and Aislin could see her bursting out of her own skin. She was so excited about Ryan coming home and the tour, and Aislin was jealous of the enthusiasm. It helped that she had her fiancé going with her, but Aislin wrinkled her nose at the thought of Eric on the road. A waitress other than Sookie came to take her order, and she asked for a salad and a sweet tea. She looked over at the bar and saw Sookie talking closely with the bartender, her face wrinkled with concern. Aislin remembered Eric's phone calls the night before, and she really hated the mistrust that entered her mind. She traced the necklace under her tee and told herself to get over it, and focused on the table again.

"Ais? You with us?" Josh asked her, and she blinked and smiled.

"Sorry. I lost my train of thought."

"We are talking about a going away BBQ next week a couple nights before departure." Nate told her, and she smiled as she agreed. "Just a few friends and a lot of food and drinks. It would be good to let loose before we are really on the clock."

"Agreed." Hannah and Aislin said, and laughed. They were going to be careful of their voices, and drinking heavily was not a good idea.

"Matt is going to be invited, Aislin. Is that cool?" Josh asked her, and she looked at every one of them slowly.

"It's totally fine, you guys. We have moved past all of that and I moved out of the house already. I think he could be a huge help as far as stuff for the tour, and I really do like him as a person. Hatred over the past is such a wasted emotion." Sookie glanced at her and she realized that while she meant what she had said, she could not feel the same about very active jealousy.

Josh let a scowl cross his face briefly, and she looked away from him. The rest of the band seemed to be getting comfortable with her new relationship, but he was tough. Aislin hoped that he would be okay over the road, and she sipped her drink as she simmered inside. She glanced at her salad and took a small bite as she glanced at Hannah. The girls shared a long look and Hannah gave her a small nod, indicating that she would talk to Josh. Talk of the set and the tour started up again, and then it was decided that they would all take a few days off from it other then the BBQ to spend time with families and significant others. Hannah and Ryan planned a weekend away together, and Aislin looked at her again with a smile. She excused herself to use the bathroom, and walked back as she stared straight ahead. She bumped into someone coming out, and looked right into Sookie's face. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am. It's my fault." Aislin told her, beginning to walk away.

"Wait." Sookie said, and Aislin paused to look at her. "You are still close to Eric, aren't you?"

Aislin stared at her and realized that she didn't know the new development, and she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"I hope you don't mind that he is helping me out with this Bill thing. I know how some people get jealous, but there is nothing going on."

"I stay out of his business, Sookie. I have plenty else to worry about." Aislin said, anger seeping into her mind. They were living together, and she could not bring herself to say the words.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked her, and Aislin shook her head. "Is it Eric?"

Aislin glanced over to see Josh walking by, and his hard gaze traveled from Sookie to Aislin curiously. "You OK, Ais?"

"Fine." Aislin told him, walking away from Sookie with the break. She started to walk to the table, and headed for the bar instead. She ordered a screwdriver, and downed it in two sips as she gazed at the bartender.

"Bad night?" He leaned against the worn bar, and gazed curiously at her. He looked like a good guy to her, with his tight jeans and messy hair and warm smile.

"Something like that." Aislin replied, and they both looked up as Sookie came out. "Fuck this shit." Aislin set the glass down and threw some money on the bar as she walked over to the table. The group stared at the set expression on her face, and she sat down. Josh came out and scooted in next to her, and she met his eyes with hers. The mood seemed to drop and soon they were all leaving, and Josh pulled on Aislin's arm. "What?" She looked at him in the dim parking lot, and he slid his hand down to take hers. He led her to her car and she stared at him. "What is it?"

"Are you living with the vampire now? Eric his name?" Josh asked her, and she turned her eyes away from his. "What is wrong with you, Aislin? He is dangerous and he will just fuck you over."

"He won't hurt me." Aislin told him, and he shook his head. She gazed past him to see Sookie staring at her in shock, and she realized that the words had been overheard. "Josh, it's OK. I promise."

"You were fucking him behind Matt's back, weren't you? He brought you here to heal, and that is how you repay him? I suppose you think that you love him." Josh's words were angry and his eyes flashed, and she tried to move away from him.

"Get away from me, Josh." Aislin told him, and Sookie stepped forward. The rest of the band was gone, and she shoved him away and got into her car. She started it and pulled hurriedly out of he parking lot, and drove to the house as fast as she could while trying to see through her tears. Nothing felt safe anymore, and she screeched into the long driveway and parked. She didn't see the corvette and she sighed in relief. Aislin let herself into the house and locked the door behind her, hearing her phone beep. She looked at the text from Josh and started to throw it against the wall, but thought better of it. He told her he was sorry and that he wanted to talk, and she texted him back and told him later. It would have to be done but not now. She walked into the bedroom and pulled off her clothes, plugging her Ipod into the docking station and turning it on. She got into the huge shower and turned the water on as hot as she could stand, and rinsed under it. "Fuck!" Aislin screamed as she felt the anger hit her again, and closed her eyes. She stayed in the shower until she was too tired to stand, and she got out and dried herself off. She pulled on a short nightgown and brushed her hair, and heard her phone ring in the bedroom. She knew the ring well, and she walked over to get it. "Hey."

"Ya'll need to get this straight and soon. I have my man coming home and I cannot play therapist all of the time." Hannah told her, and Aislin sighed. "I know you just got home and we can talk on the phone of you want, or we can meet for something really sweet and talk there."

Aislin mulled the question over and knew that seeing Eric right now was not a high point of the evening. "I will meet you at the usual place. See you in a few." She stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail. She stared in the mirror and groaned. She was not the kind of person to leave the house without make up, much less with puffy eyes. She brushed a bit of mineral powder on to even her skin out and grabbed her keys to leave. She sang along to a song on the radio absently as she drove, and parked next to Hannah for the second time that night. She got out and glanced up to see her friend in the diner talking to the waitress. She joined her and they ordered shakes, and looked at each other. "So is he OK? I just left him there."

"Yeah, he was a bit confused about that action." Hannah told her, and Aislin rolled her eyes. "He is extremely worried about you living with a vampire that he only sees as violent and hungry, Aislin. He has that right. He is convinced that we will find your body one morning."

"And?" Aislin asked, and Hannah raised her eyebrow.

"It seems that you confessed to sleeping with Eric before technically leaving Matt to him as well. He sees that in a few different ways, the most prominent being that he has a crush on you himself. He would love to be the one that you go to, but he is not so gone that he knows that would be a shitty thing to do to Matt. So he is in that place as well as not totally understanding why you ended up with Eric as you were waiting for Matt." Aislin sighed and felt that pang of guilt as she stared at the table. "I think it is just bad timing. You were not ready when Matt was still around and you guys drifted in a big way. Eric is a hot guy and he got to you somehow, though I am guessing that was not a smooth transition for y'all either."

"No. It isn't really very hot when it only goes so far before you break out into a cold sweat out of fear. He had to wait a time himself." Aislin said and shook her head.

"How is he with this leaving in a short time?"

"Handling it, I guess. He isn't happy but he does not want to be an asshole about it either." Aislin told her, and met her eyes. "I wish that was it. There is so many layers to him, to us. I wonder what I got into sometimes."

"I figured. Maybe some time away will be a good thing." Hannah said, and Aislin nodded slowly. "Do you love him?"

"Very much. I don't get it a lot of the time, but I do." Aislin told her, and narrowed her eyes. "So will Josh be alright and can we do this tour without a lot of drama? I really want to have fun and not see his hurt face."

"I gave him a pep talk and assured him that I have seen you and Eric together, and that you seem very happy. I told him that Eric had no intention of doing anything to harm you, and whatever he does for pleasure is between the two of you." Hannah told her, and Aislin blushed as Hannah smiled. "I can only imagine, Ais. I thought I had an excellent sex life with my guy, but that blush suggests something is happening with you. Anyway, he hung up calm yet a bit despondent. I said he needs to get over it so we can all do our jobs, and of course I reminded him that Eric isn't going. You guys will have enough to put up with just myself and Ryan being together."

"Ugh. Remind me not to bunk near you. Is there a separate room?" Aislin asked her, and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"We need to bunk near each other and keep each other sane in the mass of testosterone in that bus." Hannah told her seriously, and they laughed. They talked of lighter subjects and then left together, glancing over at a commotion at the store nearby. Some guys ran out yelling and the girls stood there curiously, and Aislin's eyes widened as they ran towards them and she saw the guns that they held in their hands. The store had been robbed. Hannah took her hand and they started running through the empty parking lot to the near empty diner, but Aislin heard shots echo in the night air as she gasped. The pain hit her in the back and she cried out as she stumbled and fell, and Hannah turned to look at her. "Aislin?" The shooters ran off and Hannah leaned down. Aislin felt the cold setting in and the pain radiating through her body, and she closed her eyes as she listened to Hannah's panicked voice. She tried to hold on to that, but she felt herself drifting and everything went black.


	17. Bound

I do not own any True Blood characters. Smut alert! Thanks again for the many adds on this story!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aislin felt him over her, kissing her stomach hungrily as she slid her hands into his hair and moaned. He slid his hands to her thighs and parted them, moving his face between her legs as she pressed forward against his mouth. She was blindfolded tonight, and he had teased her to the point where she only wanted him to give her the release she desperately needed. Her nipples were hard and throbbing, aching where he had nibbled and teased. Her body was wet and ready for him, and he growled against her as he tasted it. He made her cry out with relief as an orgasm flooded her body, and she moaned as it hit every nerve ending in her body. She felt him slide his body over hers and enter her, and she searched for his lips as she pulled him inside of her. He gave her what she was seeking, and she tasted herself as their tongues met. He slid in and out of her hard, and she whimpered with every thrust as she felt the pressure building again. Aislin moved her hips against him as she started again, and cried out his name as it flooded her again. He leaned his face against hers as she came, and she heard him groan underneath her loud screams as he joined her._

_Aislin woke up suddenly as she felt the orgasm fading away, and she arched her back as she moaned. She found her hand between her legs and she opened her eyes to see a dimly lit room around the bed she was on. She removed her hand as she saw someone move into the room, and felt the covers pulled up over her. She was only wearing underwear that were now wet, and she shifted uncomfortably. "Who's there?" Aislin's voice was a hoarse whisper, and she coughed as she felt the dryness in her throat. _

"_It's Pam." The vampire sat on the bed near Aislin and she winced slightly. "Having a nice dream, were you?" _

_Aislin blushed and stared forward, feeling a raw need inside of her that she could not explain. "What has happened to me?" She tried to focus on that need, but other things invaded her mind. Strong worry, a similar need to her own, desire, and regret were the strongest ones that she picked up on and she frowned. They were like her own thoughts in their strength, but not totally owned by her. She was just very confused and she looked over at Pam in the light from the small lamp by the bed. "Where is Eric?"_

"_He is coming to you right now. He was very worried about you. He will be relieved to see you awake." Pam assured her, and suddenly the light was a little brighter. "Is that alright?" _

_Aislin blinked and moved her knees up under the covers. "I guess." She could see that she was home, at Eric's, in the bedroom. "Why are you here?"_

"_He refused to leave you alone and needed to tend to something." Pam told her, and Aislin met her blue eyes. There was a touch of kindness in them, and Aislin just stared. She was not used to that from Pam. "I am shocked that he left at all."_

"_Pam, what happened to me? Something is very different." Aislin told her, and Pam looked towards the door. Eric strode in, and she felt her breath escape her for a moment. Though he looked ragged and tired, Eric looked perfect to her at that moment. He glanced at Pam and moved next to Aislin on the bed, and she melted into him as if he were the last thing on the planet. He was the raw need that she had felt, and she tried to figure out the renewed strength behind it. With him close to her, all of the previous emotions were deafening to her. Aislin gasped and looked into his face, tight with worry. "Eric." She felt his lips cover hers, and the desire rushed into her like a hot wind. He pulled her closer to him by her hair, and she kissed him deeply. She didn't care if Pam had left the room or not, and she felt him slide his arms under the covers. He traced her stomach with his fingers, and pulled away as she grunted in protest._

"_You are so warm, Aislin." His voice was a whisper, and she shuddered as it silently moved over her skin. He said the words against her hungry lips, and brushed them again with his. She sensed a sadness within him, and she slid her hand up the side of his body as he moaned. He moved his hand over the band of her panties, and she felt her legs fall apart automatically as he stroked the damp material. "So wet. You were dreaming again, but you need to rest, love." His fingers traced the lace slowly, and she bucked forward against them. _

"_I want you, Eric. More than that, I need you." Aislin told him, and she knew that his desire matched hers as she felt it. She felt like he could cure anything at that moment by being inside of her, and she knew that it wasn't true but she moved against him to force it. She had questions to ask and things she wanted to know, but the ripping of cloth made her forget everything and she cried out. Eric could not wait long before he crawled before her parted legs and made love to her, more tenderly that she expected. She cried out as she came, digging her nails into his skin as it flooded her for several moments. She closed her eyes as he moved next to her, and rolled over onto her stomach at his soft request. He stroked her skin gently, and she felt something drip onto her skin after a few moments. He let out a ragged sigh and she turned her head to see red streaks on his cheeks as he stared down at her. His eyes were tormented, and she stared at him. "What?"_

"_I nearly lost you." His words were slow and he fought to keep his voice level, and he stroked her hair back as she turned to her side to stare at him. "I thought you were going to die, Aislin."_

_His words forced her mind to work, and she slowly remembered being with Hannah and the gunshots. She gasped and he met her wide gaze, and she tried to breathe. "Eric, I was shot. How am I here?"_

"_A turn of events that will change your life, lover." Eric told her, and she stared at him with demanding eyes. "I felt your fear and your pain soon after that. I was by your side in a matter of seconds, and Hannah begged me to save you. Tell me, did you ever suggest that I could?"_

"_No. I didn't know it myself really." Aislin said slowly, realizing what he was getting at. A cold fear chilled her, and she shivered as he moved his face to kiss her lips. "What did you tell her?"_

"_I had to think very quickly as you were losing blood before my eyes. I had to glamour her to think you had argued and she needed to just get home and cool down, as you did. It worked and she drove away with tears sliding down her face. Thankfully, the lot was still empty and I got you out of there right away without any interference."_

"_Eric, what did you do?" Aislin asked, her voice a hiss as she felt love and regret coming from him._

"_I was forced to form the third bond to save your life, love. I could not let you die, and if I had waited to ask, that is what would have happened. I knew what it would do to you, but I could not lose you." His eyes were urgent as he spoke, and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. _

"_No. I didn't want that."_

"_Did you want to die in that parking lot?" Eric demanded, and she could not take her eyes off of him. "I love you and I was not going to lose you,."_

"_The desire, the emotions…..it is so much stronger, Eric. The pure need is going to kill me alone." Aislin said, and he pulled her close to him so their faces were nearly touching. She could not do anything but kiss him, and he pulled her closer to him. She felt every part of her lips fight for more of him, and she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. Eric pulled away and wiped them away with his fingers, and she fell to the bed as she cried. "I will never be able to walk away from you. I am so tied to you right now that it almost hurts."_

"_I know that. I feel it as well." Eric nearly hissed, and she gulped audibly. "But to see you die would have been worse."_

"_I just wanted to love you, Eric. I didn't want it like this." Aislin told him, and they stared at each other. He pulled her to him, and she melted into his body weakly. She could not fight it anymore. "Would I love you if it were not for that first bond? Is it that that forced it?"_

"_I was falling for you when that happened, but I am not sure what your feelings were. I wish now that I had used it this time to save you instead of what has already happened. I wish I could say for sure." Eric said softly, and she felt her body's need for him again. She felt a near desperate love in her heart and she cried for it, as he stroked her hair and kissed her lips gently. "Do you hurt at all, Aislin?"_

"_No, my body does not hurt. I am healed?"_

"_You look as though you did. You look beautiful. I would like to take you into a hot bath and wash the remaining blood off of your body, but otherwise you are stunning."_

"_Where was I shot?" Aislin asked in a shaky voice, and he sighed._

"_The…shooter missed your heart, but he did hit your neck and lower back. You were bleeding profusely. Hannah was panicked when I saw her holding you, and your stillness chilled me. I was concerned at how much blood you had lost versus what you would be taking of mine, but you are hear and warm and human."_

"_Never turn me unless I ask." Aislin said to him, and he stared at her. "I don't care if I am dying. Don't force immortality upon me. Life is hard enough being temporary sometimes."_

"_I cannot promise that. Not now." Eric told her, and she shook her head slowly at him. "You are mine, Aislin."_

"_I don't know whether to cry or smile about that." Aislin told him, and he pulled her to him to capture her lips hard with his. She moaned and he relentlessly continued, and she gave in and met his tongue with her own. She wanted to pull away from him, to scream her anger out to him for doing this to her, but she could only feel the heat of the kiss. She felt him pull her close and roll her over him, and his fingertips stroked heat that felt like hot flames burning over her skin. The touch sent a signal to the center of her desire, and she tried to fight it. She was suddenly sliding over him and she cried out as he entered her again. She sat up and moved hard over him and his hands slid up to cup her breasts and she felt him teasing her as she gasped for air. "I love you." Aislin whispered as she felt the pressure within releasing and he met her gaze as she stared at him. _

"_I love you." Eric told her, and she knew that she needed a break from him. She could not just do this over and over, and she also began to feel the sweat and blood on her body. She looked down and frowned with distaste at the sight, and then up at Eric. _

"_I think I am going to take a really long shower." Aislin looked at the clock to see that it was four o clock, and she assumed it was night due to his energy. "Is it still the night of the shooting?"_

"_The next night. I called in sick for you yesterday saying you had food poisoning." Eric explained, and she frowned. "Your phone has rang a few times as well."_

"_Hannah." Aislin said slowly, and moved off of him and to the bathroom. She turned the water on hot and stepped under it, longing for the water to wash away the past couple of days. She could feel his desire to join her, but she was relieved when he left her alone. Even through the relief, she could feel his pull. "How do I handle this?" Aislin said softly, washing her tangled hair as she closed her eyes. She scrubbed her body clean until her skin was red, trying to feel any wounds from the shots. Eric was a fantastic healer though. She stood there until the water began to run cooler, and stepped out and dried herself off. Aislin grabbed her brush and pulled it through her tangles slowly, and she glanced at herself in the mirror. Her movement stopped, and she stared at herself. Even wet, her hair looked different. The red had lightened to a brilliant red, and the highlights had changed from a more yellow platinum blond to a pale white with shimmers. Her eyes were lighter and so bright that they shimmered with health, and her face was flawless. Considering she had been sleeping for quite some time, Aislin looked very awake and alert. "Fuck. This might raise some questions." She had to give it to Eric for thinking fast, knowing that she could not look this good after a shooting in any realm of possibility. No scars and no permanent damage is a hard thing to talk your way out of. She finished brushing her hair and then brushed her teeth, finally pulling on a long robe and tightening the sash around her waist. Aislin glanced at the empty bedroom when she walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen for a much needed meal. The living room was empty as well, and she saw her purse on the counter in the kitchen. Aislin pulled out her phone and checked her texts, many of which were from Hannah. She checked her messages as well, and it was much the same. Aislin sighed as she set down her phone, thinking of what might have been. She knew that she needed to play along with the story with Hannah, as well as deal with the tension between her and Josh. _

_Aislin went to the fridge and got out the fixings for a salad, slowly putting one together. She felt herself get hot all over, and she glanced up to see Eric standing in the doorway of the smaller kitchen looking at her. "Feel a little better?"_

"_Cleaner but overwhelmed." Aislin told him, putting the food away and grabbing a soda from the fridge. She felt him behind her and he slid his arms around her waist as she stood up, and she leaned back into him as she sighed. "You feel good."_

"_As do you." Eric responded, kissing her neck as she leaned her head over. She bit her lip as sensations shot through her and the need set in yet again. She knew that she would feel the familiar prick, and she let out a slight whimper as they sank into her skin . He kept it brief and loosened his embrace, and she looked back at him as she took her salad and soda to the couch. "I wish I could tell you I was sorry for my decision, but I cannot. I see the pain in your eyes when you look at me."_

"_I have never wanted someone as much or as often as I seem to want you before. I feel like maybe it isn't even real. I feel like if I leave and come back, all of these feelings between us will be gone." _

"_I suppose we will be testing that theory soon enough." Eric said evenly, and she stared forward as he sat across from her in a chair. _

"_I need to more now. I need to know that this is really what I feel it is." Aislin told him, and took a big bite of her salad. It tasted wonderful, and she closed her eyes to savor it. "I do not mind this part of it at all." Aislin told him, after she finished chewing. He stayed up with her until he could not function any longer, and went to sleep in the bedroom after a long kiss on the couch. Aislin went into the bathroom and closed the door as she got ready for work, dressing in a knee length gray dress and heels. She left a bit early and drove past the scene of the shooting, stopping and staring as she remembered it more vividly. She shook her head and drove to the studio, walking in quietly with the coffee she had grabbed on the way. "Morning." Aislin greeted Janelle quietly, and set her stuff down as she glanced at her station._

"_Hey, you. Feeling better?" Janelle asked sweetly, and Aislin smiled and nodded. "Wow, look at you. You look great for being down with food poisoning yesterday. Eric left a message saying you were sleeping and that he didn't want to wake you up." _

"_Or the flu. Vampires assume the worst sometimes, when I told him it was a little virus." Aislin tried to joke, and she felt awkward. _

"_I would imagine." Janelle laughed, and Aislin realized that she did not pick up anything more than what was said. She stared at the mirror, thinking how much stronger the mental communication was between her and Eric and wondering whether or not the minor ability was gone with others. That idea made her happy for just a moment, and then she thought about Eric. Her mind stopped and she longed for him so much, sitting down and taking a deep breath. "You okay?"_

"_Just a bit weak, I suppose." Aislin said absently, sipping her hot coffee. She automatically arranged her station and turned on some music, smiling a wide smile as the first client came in. She worked steadily all morning, slowly coming out of her mood as the conversation flowed. Her and Janelle were about to step out to lunch when Hannah stepped inside, a hesitant look on her pale face. Aislin looked at her and the tears filled her eyes as she realized that it really could have been Hannah that was shot instead of her. Hannah would not have been saved. _

"_I'm so sorry we fought, Ais. I wanted to give you some space and time, but it was so hard not to call." _

_What had Eric made the fight about? Aislin was not certain. She hugged her friend tightly and let her tears slide down her cheeks. "It was nothing, Hannah. I love you too much to even worry about whatever the fight was about. _

"_Aislin, you're crying." Hannah told her, and Aislin heard the trembling in her voice. "Are we OK? You're not abandoning me on this tour?" _

_Aislin could find a strong reason to tell her yes. She could back out right now and stay in the comfort of Eric's house, his arms, and his world. Aislin struggled with her inner fight and closed her eyes. "Of course not. We are going to go and rock the US." She pulled away and wiped her eyes, and saw the way Janelle was staring at them. She looked at Hannah and wished that she could tell her the truth. "We are going to lunch. Would you like to come?" _

"_Sure. Ryan is visiting his mom right now anyway." Hannah said, and Aislin remembered that the guys were all home. _

"_How was the homecoming?" Aislin asked, and Hannah beamed. They talked through lunch about it, and Aislin admired Hannah's easy relationship. She knew she loved Ryan for the simple reason of loving him and without bonds and complication. They would tour together, get married, and live happily ever after. Aislin started to wonder if that could have happened with Matt, but it was too late to ponder. What was done was done. The girls ended the lunch with Aislin a bit on the quiet side, and Hannah glanced at her after they had hugged goodbye. It was noticeable that she was not picking up on Aislin's emotions as well, and that it had been Aislin's growing quiet that had caused her worry. Aislin's mind had been busy thinking as she talked, and the calmness she portrayed was forced. "Go home to your man. Have a good mini vacation together and I will see you at the BBQ." _

"_You okay?" Hannah asked her, and Aislin nodded._

"_I was sick yesterday, that's all. Just a bit tired still." She said goodbye and wiped another tear from her cheek in the bathroom, and finished her day. The house was quiet when she arrived home that evening, and she assumed that Eric was at the bar. She took a long shower and curled up in bed to watch a movie and fall asleep easily. Aislin woke up to arms around her and a long body pressed against her, and her heart picked up immediately. Eric. She turned around and pulled him close, and her lips found his easily in the dimly lit room. "I missed you."_

"_I missed you." Eric told her, and she felt him slide over her body._


	18. Sudden

I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin and Eric stayed up the for the remainder of his night, not tiring of each other. She could not get enough of his touch, and could not have enough orgasms as he made love to her repeatedly. She knew that she was going to have a very hard time leaving him as she clung to him during a time of rest, and he felt the same and she saw it as she looked into his eyes. "This might destroy me." Aislin murmured to him, kissing his neck and chest lightly as she leaned close to him.

"Stay with me." Eric told her, and she gazed at him again.

"I need to see where this fits into my life, Eric. I need to know if this band is my future." Aislin told him, and moaned as he pressed her onto her back and kissed her neck. "Allow me that."

"If you find that it isn't, humor me with a request." Eric told her, and she shivered as his hands brushed against her body lightly. "Let me make you a vampire. Let me make you mine forever."

"I told you no on that already." Aislin reminded him, and he let out an impatient sigh. "Why do I need to be immortal to be yours anyway?"

"Imagine the long nights that we could have together, and the way we could make love. You would match my strength and you would feel no pain as you do now. You would not be sore in the morning. You would be absolutely stunning."

"I thought I already was." Aislin tired to tease him, but the serious look in his eyes made her voice shake with her words.

"Of course you are, but it would bring me a great deal of pleasure to be your maker and lover." Eric assured her, and brought his mouth to her neck again. She pulled him close to her and cried out when she felt the prick of teeth, sliding her leg around his tightly. He sucked hard and for a long time, and she moaned with the sensations that shot through her body.

"Eric, not tonight." Aislin told him, and he pulled away with a wicked smile on his face.

The next night was her last day at the studio before she prepared for her long trip. She went to lunch with Janelle and her boss and they both wished her well. A temp was coming in to take her place for the short time she was gone, and she cleaned out her station and loaded her car. Hannah had demanded that she bring as mug make up as she could for the shows, and Aislin smiled as she stared at all of her stuff. She closed the door and went back inside to hug Janelle one last time. There were tears in her eyes as she told Aislin how much she would miss her, and Aislin stroked her hair. "Thank you for everything. I will be home soon and I am getting you tickets to the show here."

"Good. I would not miss it."

Aislin left to meet the band at the diner for dinner, and a chance to really go over the final details of the tour. She pulled into the lot, and took a deep breath as she remembered the last time she was there. It looked innocent enough now with the darkening sky behind it, but it had been a frightening place once. She got out of her car and started to walk up as Hannah got out of her car with Kyle. Aislin grabbed Hannah's hand tightly as she once again realized that her friend could have died that night. "Ais?" Hannah asked her friend, staring at her with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Sure." Aislin replied in a distant voice, feeling a trickle of sweat slide down her face. She had heard how hard it was for people to return to a place where something traumatic had occurred, but she never thought she would have to do that. She had left New York and that was one reason why. They approached the diner as Kyle and Hannah glanced at each other, and then Aislin heard Kyle's voice.

"That looks like a lot of blood. I wonder what happened here." Kyle said, and she stared at the cement where a large dried pool of blood lie before her feet. "I don't remember hearing anything."

Aislin stared and almost wondered how she was alive. She had clearly lost a great deal of blood, and she struggled to breath. She heard Hannah speaking to her, and she looked at her with wide eyes as she tried to focus. "I need to get out of here." Aislin said, and ran to her car. Her phone rang, and she stared at it as she got into the driver's seat. "Eric."

"I feel your distress, lover. What is it?" His voice was low and soothing, and made her shudder even with her state of mind.

"The blood…there is so much of it. How am I not a vampire? How am I alive" Aislin asked him, and let the tears slide down her cheek. "God, Eric. You saved my fucking life."

"I know, Aislin. I remember the sight all too well of you laying in your own blood." Eric said, and his voice sounded pained. "Can you make it home?"

"In a minute. I can't be at this diner right now." Aislin told him, and saw Hannah walking out to her car. "I will be there soon. I love you." She stared at Hannah through the window and rolled it down as her friend stared at her.

"What the fuck happened back there?" Hannah asked, and her concern was apparent in her eyes. "Aislin, what is happening to you?"

"I wish I could tell you. I have to go right now though. I cannot be here. I will get with you later to find out the details about tonight." Aislin stammered and blinked her eyes. Her head was hurting and she looked down. "I love you, Han."

"Aislin!" They both looked up to see Josh walking out, and Aislin sighed. "What's up? I heard you're having a hard time out here."

"I had a bad day, I guess. Leaving the studio was a bit emotional." Aislin replied, and Hannah stared at her with a look that clearly suggested she didn't believe her. Aislin traced the heart under her shirt and looked forward again. "I need to go, you guys. I'm so sorry." She started the car and drove back to the house with shaking hands and tears sliding down her face. It was a short drive but seemed long, and she finally pulled into the long driveway to see Eric waiting for her dressed only in track pants. He had obviously been awakened by her emotions and she stared at him as the constant desire surged through her.

"You're here." Eric said in relief, and stepped forward to pull her out of the car and into his arms. She stood on shaky legs and let the tears fall again as she pressed into him and took in his comfort and inhaled his scent. She felt him pick her up and take her inside, and she closed her eyes and silently let him. She felt herself be put down, and she looked around to see that she was on the bed. She was alone but heard the bath running in the other room, and she took a deep breath. Eric came out and sat next to her and she gazed at him as her hand moved to touch the him, tracing his back as she enjoyed the cool smoothness of his back. "Come relax in the bathtub with me." She stared at him as she sat up, and pulled off her clothes for the day. There was a hint of lust in his eyes but concern was stronger tonight, and she stood up and let him pull her into the dimly lit bathroom. It smelled of her favorite candles and she stepped into the hot water with a sigh of relief. "Did you tell them anything?"

"No, but it was written all over my face that something was seriously wrong." Aislin said, and leaned her head forward. "I just want to tell her how happy I am that she was not hurt, or killed, and I can't. She thinks I was crying when she apologized because of a completely made up argument. I hate living this lie sometimes."

"You have to lie to some degree. I do not mean to make you do so, but it is critical to me that you do. Do you ever miss your human relationship, Aislin?" Eric slid in behind her and began to massage her shoulders.

"It was a mess. I really don't." Aislin said, and she closed her eyes as he soothed her tight muscles. "I want this feeling you give me for the rest of my life, but it is hard sometimes." She turned her head as he slid his hand over her neck and moaned with the pain. "You have great hands."

""I hope that is not the first time you have thought that." Eric told her, and she chucked despite her mood.

"It certainly isn't." Aislin assured him and felt him move forward to kiss her skin as he massaged her. He moved on to washing her hair, and she felt her muscles tighten as he slid his fingers through her hair slowly. She leaned her head back and whimpered as he tugged on her wet hair gently, and he rinsed the shampoo out of her hair as she molded to his needs. He massaged conditioner into her hair and pulled her back against him as she slid her fingers over his legs. She was a pulsing mess of desire at that point, and she dragged her nails lightly on her next pass.

"Are you doing that to get to me?" Eric asked her, kissing her neck with his open mouth slowly. She slid her hands up his thighs and he growled as she brushed against him. "I don't want to take advantage of you when you are in a poor state of mind." He moved his long arms to her legs and slowly trailed them up her leg to her inner thigh. She felt her legs fall apart and moaned as he teased her just below the area she really wanted him to touch.

"You could not ever take advantage of me." Aislin told him in a loud whisper, leaning her head against him as she gasped. "I want this."

"I love you," Eric told her, sinking his teeth into her lower neck and sliding his fingers over her waiting body. She cried out at the dual pleasure and dug her nails deeper into his thigh as she felt the pressure building quickly. She came as he pulled away, and bucked against his fingers as she felt it wash through her for several seconds.

"You seem to make water so sexual and good." Aislin told him, sliding her hands behind her to stroke him firmly. He moved forward further, and she smiled as she teased him and he let out a very unnecessary breath. He began to buck forward as she increased her pace and she moaned as he twitched under the water. He let out a loud groan as he came, gripping her arms tightly as he did. "Shower?"

They rinsed off in the huge shower, with him kissing her deeply as he pressed her into the cool marble wall. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closely to her, and he lifted her against him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They got out just prior to sex in the shower, and he pushed her onto the bathroom counter as he stared at her. He slid a finger across her to test her readiness and then she felt the tip of him against her. Eric stared at her as he seemed to consider it, and then pushed her legs up so her knees were upwards, and pressed against them as he entered her. The angle was much better than she would have guessed it would be, and she fell backwards gently on the counter as he lifted her into the air a bit. Aislin never thought a counter could be so enjoyable, and she moved with him as she moaned. Eric lifted her and moved out of her to move her to her knees and she met his eyes in the mirror as he entered her again. He was intent on watching her, and she blushed slightly as she heard herself moan. "Don't hold back. I want to see your face." He thrust a little harder and deeper as he adjusted the angle and she didn't recognize the sound that left her mouth. It was raw and primal and she moved back against him for more.

They ended up on the bed with him brushing her hair as she leaned on her knees. Her body ached with the hard sex, but she would give in to more in a second. She rubbed her hurting and likely bruised knees with one hand absently, and stared forward. He could be so rough one moment and gentle the next with her, the perfect balance and what she wanted. They lingered on the long silence as she focused on the relaxing feeling of the brush sliding through her hair and his scent surrounding her. She tucked it safely into a corner of her memory, and she felt him kiss her bare shoulder gently. "Thanks." Aislin said quietly, and felt his hand trail down her back slowly.

"Do you feel better?"

"I do. I still do not know how to handle this quite yet in the future, but for now I am calm."

"Just keep the lie going, lover. It is best."

"I just need me to keep me level here, and music to keep me sane out there." Aislin murmured, as she leaned back against him. She inhaled deeply and sighed in content.

"So your music helps you?" Eric asked her, and she smiled at the rare question of her other life.

"I never knew that it would do what it has. I credit you for bringing back to the proverbial surface and living again, but I discovered what music does for me around that time. I should have done it months ago and here I thought that make up was my dream." Aislin smiled again. "I know that you may not get it."

"I lived a different life as a human, though I did enjoy my life then. I just didn't explore it as you want to. " Eric told her, and she thought back to what he had told her of being a Viking. It was a brutal life, and she considered her pursuit much more basic. "I am just selfish and do not want you to go. "

"I know. I have to try this and I am, despite my loving this moment. You have a way of balancing things well for me. Pleasure and pain, tender versus rough, love and desire…it is a very addicting thing in my life. I would not want to do anything but return to you as soon as I am finished."

"This time, you mean? This isn't over when you come back?"

"I cannot say for sure, but maybe not. " Aislin told him, and felt him stroke her arms. "I want to try and combine my passion for that with my intense passion for you." She moved her hands to stroke his legs again, keeping them on the outer part this time. "I can do that."

"I know you want to." Eric said, and she heard a hint of doubt in his voice.

"We need to both do it to make it, correct?" Aislin asked, and he slid a hand into her hair and tilted her head gently. His lips brushed her neck and she moaned softly under her breath. He knew how to distract well, and she pressed her fingers into his skin. "Eric…"

"I can try to do the same." Eric whispered to her, before biting her gently. He fed briefly and she memorized that feeling too. "Turn around. I want to see your face." She complied and he kissed her as she lay over him deeply. That led to a calmer session together and then more cuddling and talking, and Aislin woke up the next day with a sense of things being alright. She slept through the afternoon since she was off and needed some rest, and agreed to go to the bar that night. Janelle agreed to join her to have a girl's night out, but Hannah was on her trip and could not join them. This made Aislin a bit less stressed, but she knew the BBQ was the next night and her stomach tightened thinking about it. Eric would have to deal with her intoxicated because there was no other way to relax for her. She took a long shower with him before they got ready to leave, and went into her closet to stare at her dresses after she did her eyes in her favorite smoky look. She pulled out a short black lace one, and added thigh high stockings to it. The skirt covered them standing, but sitting and even dancing might show something. She pulled on some heels and walked out as Eric was buttoning his black pants. He wore them with a tight tank and possibly a leather jacket as he usually did, but he also looked amazing as he usually did. They eyed each other and then their gazes met, and he allowed his desire that she could feel to show in them. "How much time do we have?"

"We already did it once in the shower." Aislin told him, and walked over to him. Her dress was barely considered to be with sleeves and the front plunged just enough to tease, and he made a point of taking a long look. "I figured I would get something nice on before it is all about the comfort."

"It will be taken off as well later. Trust me on that." Eric told her, and she slid her hands up his chest. They did manage to leave somehow without sex, and she drove with him in the corvette. They arrived before the crowd, and she went inside and grabbed a coke and went to talk to Bryan. She handed him her Ipod with their recordings on it, and he took it and plugged it into his system.

"Bryan!" Aislin chided him, laughing. They played over the speakers and he smiled at her. Eric and Pam walked out of the office to look at them, and Aislin blushed.

"It sounds great. I am coming to the closest show." Bryan told her, and she giggled as she glanced at Eric. He looked pleased and sullen all at once, and she frowned slightly as his emotions washed over her. She let her mind wander to her first visit there, the way she had thought of him and spoken about him, and the way it had felt when he first touched her. She let the memories wash over her, and she found it hard to breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Aislin assured him, and glanced at him. Her favorite song blasted over the speakers and she started to sing along as the music pounded through her, and a rush of excitement hit her. It was mixed with regret as she looked at Eric again but she held onto it. She needed it. The club was opening soon after that, and Bryan switched back to his normal music as he smiled ruefully at her. She took advantage of the empty floor and moved slowly to the Nine Inch Nails song, singing along as she swung her hips. Aislin looked at the yet unused pole on the side of the platform and pulled herself up to it, sliding up and down it to the beat. She looked over to see Eric watching her with heavy eyes, and she began to grind herself against it as his eyes darkened. The people began to walk in, but their eyes remained on each other as she moved only for him. She had noticed that the crowd seemed to make a point of not looking at her too much these days, and that included that moment. She got brave and slid one leg around it as she swung around it slowly, and she could feel the air on her bare thigh as she did. She looked down and saw the thigh highs showing in the dim light and smiled. She noticed the stage dancer watching her from the side with a seductive smile, and she winked as she stepped back.

"You are very good. You use that pole very well." The woman stepped forward in her leather corset and tiny boy shorts, and Aislin smiled her thanks.

"I was just messing around. It is all yours." Aislin told her, and the dancer stepped close to her. "I am no dancer. I prefer to sing the music people dance to."

"That was you earlier?" Aislin nodded, and smiled at the woman's admiration that shone in her eyes.

"Talented woman. And all Eric's, I see." She glanced at the way he was looking at Aislin and smiled at the girl. "Join me here anytime for a dance. I like your moves."

Aislin stepped down and looked at Eric, and his eyes asked her to come to him. She did and he gazed down at her. "You move very well on that pole." His voice was low and husky, and she saw the open lust in his eyes. "I wish we would have been alone in here. I would have taken you right then and there against it and made you scream my name as you came against me." He took her hand and started to pull her to his office when he turned his head towards the door. He dropped her hand and stepped away from her as Pam entered with a strawberry blond woman, and Aislin looked at her for a moment before dropping her gaze as the woman looked at her with bright interest in her blue eyes. She walked to the bar and ordered a club soda with a frown and looked up as Janelle entered the club with a smile. Aislin grinned at her and Janelle walked up looking very cute in a deep purple short dress.

"Hey, girl. How are you? Getting excited?" Janelle asked her, and Aislin watched as the woman with Eric and Pam tore her eyes away from her and walked down the hallway to the office with them. Shit, that was the Queen! Aislin finally remembered her.

"Yeah, I think we all are. The BBQ is tomorrow night if you want to come to it. Lots of hot band guys and friends and family, and I hope alcohol." Aislin told her, shaking the dread that she was feeling.

"I might like that." Janelle said with a grin and Aislin laughed softly. Janelle ordered a drink and the girls went to dance, and Aislin felt a surge of anger coming from Eric. She blinked and glanced at the hallway and bit her lip. She moved to one of her favorite songs and tried to focus on the words and the beat, and then another surge of anger hit her. She saw the queen walk out of the hallway, and their eyes met for a long moment. She saw her take a deep breath through her nose and smiled knowingly, walking out to the parking lot after she eyed Aislin up and down slowly.

"Excuse me, Janelle." Aislin told her with a smile, and headed to the office. She heard his voice raised in anger and she hesitated before hearing him call out to her to enter. Aislin stepped in and gazed into his frustrated eyes and then at Pam as she stared at him, and she looked back at Eric. "I felt your anger. What happened?"

"Fucking Compton. They need to forget all about him. I should not have to be responsible for dragging him back here." Eric fumed, and then looked at her as if he had said too much. "Can we leave for the evening, Aislin? I just…want to spend some time with you." She nodded slowly and told him she needed to tell Janelle goodbye, and walked out to her friend. She explained that Eric was wanting to leave and told her to text her the following day about the party. Janelle decided to leave as well, looking disappointed. Aislin walked back to the office and stared at him as he pulled her out of the building and to his car. He stared into her face and she tried to look away from his intense stare, finally getting in as he unlocked the door silently. He slid into the driver's seat and she glanced at him, and he leaned in to kiss her deeply. She allowed him the access that he demanded, and she felt her lips bruising as he teased her tongue with his. "I need to know what your favorite dream of me was. I need to know what you wish the most from me."

"What is happening with Bill, Eric?" Aislin asked him against his lips, and he kissed her again.

"I am leaving tomorrow night, lover. We can fight about it tonight, or we can focus on each other all night before we part. Your choice." Eric's voice was firm, and she felt disappointment surge through her, and knew it was both of them. He brushed her lips with his, and she slid her tongue over his lower lip slowlyy. There was time for talk later.


	19. New

I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eric proved that he did not want to talk, pressing her into the wall as soon as they entered the house. He kissed her hard, and she struggled against him uselessly. Aislin had tried to talk to him on the way home but he had remained silent, staring straight ahead with a set face as he drove. She had given up and sat back in her seat as she sighed, and he had reached over to stroke her leg. She had walked slowly into the house, but he had taken her hand and pulled her into door. She tried to move away from him but his lips had demanded her response and she felt his tongue pressing into her mouth and she allowed it as her own met his eagerly. His emotions were strong tonight, and sheer anger was high on the list. His hand slipped down around her ass and pulled her up roughly, and she cried out against his lips. "Eric, you are going to hurt me."

"I want you to hurt after tonight. I want your body to remember the feel of me." Eric told her, and his eyes stared hard into hers. I won't be with you for weeks, Aislin, and I need tonight." He kissed her again and lessened his hold on her slightly. "I want to give you one of your dreams of me, lover. I want to give you the finest memory that I can."

Aislin stared at him as his eyes pleaded with her for an answer, and she silently thought back to the ones she'd had. "I don't know. There were so many of you." Aislin stumbled, and shuddered at the frustration that she felt from him.

"Let me suggest something." Eric told her huskily, and pulled her back to the bedroom. He pushed her down on the bed and stared at her as he seemed to think, and was across the room in a flash. She found herself tied up to the headboard, her hands together as she looked up at him. He removed her dress and bra as he had to free her for a second and leaned over her as he kissed her slowly after she was bound again.. She started to shake as he teased her with lips, tongue, and teeth and he mercilessly kept doing it as she pleaded with him. He bit her when she was close to her peak without giving her release as he stopped everything else, and she realized that he was drinking as much as he could without harming her after a couple of times. She begged him to finish something, anything as she writhed again under his touch. "You want me, do you?" Eric asked into her ear, as he pressed himself into her thighs without entering her.

"Yes. Do you want me to keep begging?" Aislin screamed in frustration, and he chuckled. "What is wrong with you, Eric? This is me."

"I know." Eric told her, and plunged himself into her as he parted her weak legs. She cried out as he stretched her and he barely held back to give her time. "You feel so good inside. Scream for me, Aislin." He adjusted his angle as he spoke, and lifted one leg over his shoulder as she moaned. She loved it this way, and she reached out to pull him deeper as she felt the pressure.

"Deeper, Eric. I am so close." Aislin told him, and he thrust harder. She felt the warmth and screamed as it hit her and shot through her whole body. He didn't stop and she ended up having a few more before he gave it one last deep thrust and cried out, collapsing on her afterwards after untying her hands.. Aislin remained silent as she lay under his cool body, afraid to speak. He seemed angry and brutal tonight, though she had enjoyed it as well. She focused on his emotions of deep loss and regret, and then love as she smiled. It was still there. "I love you, Eric Northman." Aislin whispered, and stroked his back as she felt him kiss her neck lightly.

"I love you, Aislin." Eric told her, and she felt him lift his head to look at her. "I just regret that I am leaving sooner." She started to speak, and he placed a finger over her mouth. "I know you do not fully understand. I cannot tell my queen that I am in love with a human and I need to stay for her. Sheriffs cannot afford such things. She already wants you for herself. I could see it in her eyes tonight. I bought what time I could, lover. This is what we have."

"I know." Aislin said, and felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I wanted more, Eric. I…..I cannot change what is happening, but I did want more." He wiped her cheek and kissed her again, and she felt the intensity begin again. She allowed him to move her to her stomach after he had hardened again, and moaned as she took him in again. The night was long with his intense lovemaking, and she finally felt herself on the brink of sleep as they pressed together silently. She opened her mouth to speak but was too tired. "Eric." Her voice was a whisper and he slid his arm around her. She memorized the feeling and his touch, and closed her eyes. "Be safe. I love you."

"I love you." He stroked her stomach as she drifted off again and she woke up the same way in the afternoon. She turned over slowly and stared at him in his deep slumber, and saw his deep thoughts in his face. She had photos of them on her phone to look at, but nothing would replace his touch. Nothing would replace the way he made her feel, but a stage was enough to take a chance for. She hoped. Aislin sat up slowly after she had loosened his tight grip on her, and moved off of the bed as she winced. Yes, she was sore and tender and had challenged the normal amount of orgasms a person could have in one night. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water and stepped under it slowly as she closed her eyes. She let the tears fall there, admitting herself that she would miss him. She would miss him badly, but she needed to live. She had been a walking corpse for several months now and staying in the safety of him was not enough. Aislin owed this to herself. She still cried as she washed her hair and body as best she could, moving slowly with the ache. She stood under the water for what seemed like hours until it was cold, and finally got out. Aislin straightened her hair after closing the bathroom door and put on a variety of purples on her eyes. She didn't look as though her heart were breaking when she was finished and she pulled an above the knee dress out of the closet with a tight tube top that was gray and black striped. She pulled it on and slipped her shoes into heeled sandals, and added the heart necklace the sparkled well against her skin. She was thankful for his ability to make bite marks disappear at that time, and she remembered last night with a sigh.

Aislin heard her phone in the living room as she opened the bathroom door and hurried to get it. She heard Janelle's voice and offered to pick her up and take her into Bon Temps for the party, and then took a call from Hannah asking her to get another keg from Merlotte's on her way. Within an hour, Aislin and Janelle were on the road and chatting. Janelle asked if everything was okay after last night, and Aislin nodded and told her yes. What could she say? She pulled into the lot at Merlotte's and glanced over to see Sookie's car as she frowned slightly. She assured Janelle she would be right back and walked inside and up to the bar. The owner knew immediately what she needed and carried it out to her car as Aislin glanced back to see Sookie looking at her. She saw Janelle get out and open the back and she walked over to Sookie. "You involved with tonight?"

"I am staying here. Eric does not want me in harm's way. How did you know?" Sookie asked, and Aislin shrugged. "He seems more unwilling this time."

"I am leaving for a few months in three nights. That is why." Aislin said, and saw the surprise in Sookie's eyes. "I…..I wondered if there is any way to break a blood bond, Sookie. I figured you might know."

"How many times?" Sookie asked, and Aislin sighed.

"Three." Aislin received a wide eyed glance and a shake of Sookie's head, and blinked.

"None that I know of. Less might fade, but three is a keeper."

"I was worried about that. The dreams have been….."

"I know." Sookie said, and the women gazed at each other. "You're leaving him? I thought you loved him."

"I am going away, but I am not leaving the relationship. I love him more than anything, but duty calls. I am coming back to him when I am finished though." Aislin said, and shook her head. "I wish you well with whatever happens in the next few days."

"He loves you. He will wait for you." Sookie told her, and Aislin smiled slightly. She started to walk away and Sookie called for her to wait. "Come in for dinner sometime. I would like a chance to get to know you."

"I will when I return." Aislin replied, smiling genuinely. She walked out to the car and got in the driver's seat again, feeling her pain hit again over Eric. She smiled at Janelle through it and continued the drive and pulled up into a very crowded driveway. The girls parked and walked into the backyard and Aislin's eyes widened. The spacious backyard was already crowded with people talking in groups, and she heard the music playing from the patio.

"Oh, god. There are so many people." Janelle said, and the girls glanced at each other.

"I only know my group, so I am in the same boat." Aislin told her, feeling suddenly shy and nervous. Hannah saw them and ran over, basking in the glow that a girl that had just spent two nights away with her fiancé only could. She took them to get drinks first, and Aislin sniffed the air full of cooking food on the BBQ appreciatively. She was pretty hungry after the night before, and she sighed softly. Aislin and Janelle sipped their margaritas as Hannah introduced them to the band that they were sharing the bus with, and Aislin smiled and observed them as she chatted. It was five guys that were all friendly and pretty cute, and she saw the warmth in Janelle's eyes. Anthony seemed to be warming to Aislin, but Hannah whispered something into his ear that made him frown slightly. He continued to remain friendly, but she could sense that he now knew about Eric. They moved on to meet the families of her own band, and Aislin hugged Hannah's mom easily as if she were her own. The pride was so obvious from the family members, and Aislin missed her parents and sister a lot at that moment. She swore to herself that she would spend some time with them in Oregon when that stopped there. She glanced at Josh who was laughing with his brother and his eyes flickered slowly over her and then moved away. She got a plate of food and sat outside at one of the tables with Janelle, who fetched them a second drink. Aislin was going to push her limits tonight. She was rubbed too raw emotionally not to. Janelle disappeared to talk to Jimmy from their tour bus sharing band, and Aislin looked down at her plate with a thoughtful gaze.

"Hey, you. Can I sit?" Josh asked her, and she glanced up at him hesitantly. "I know we're leaving soon and need to figure this out."

"Yes, we do." Aislin agreed, and saw his eyes roving her slowly. She knew that she looked different still, and she kept her gaze on him steady.

"You look so beautiful, Aislin. I'm sorry, but I can't not notice." Josh said, feeling the weight of her look.

"It's okay, Josh. I am not angry." Aislin said, and sighed. "I don't want to be angry and I don't want to fight."

"I don't either." Josh told her, and she realized that he was struggling.

"Look, I know that you do not necessarily like what I have happening in my life. It is what it is though, and I am keeping it that way. I love you Josh, but as a good friend and a band mate. I want to be comfortable and not feel like I need to walk on egg shells with you, especially on a tour bus and working so closely together. You mean the world to me, honey."

"And you me." Josh told her, and shook his head. "It is fueled by a sick jealousy mostly, and one that I would never act on at that. I know you were Matt's and I would not get involved with you based on that. Just don't let yourself get hurt by him."

"He does not intend to hurt me, Josh. He knows the guidelines and he cares for me." Aislin assured him, and sipped her drink. He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled.

"You are staying here tonight on the couch if you continue those." Josh warned her, and she giggled.

"I fully intend on continuing. One last hurrah before I test my voice on a very regular basis." Aislin said, and he smiled. They hugged each other long and hard before he went off to talk to Ryan's band mates, and she smiled as she heard them over the speakers. She leaned back and felt the alcohol in her as she let some emotion go, and glanced around at the growing crowd. It felt good to be amongst this group, and she smiled. Her eyes went to the gate and she saw a familiar face that made her heart jump with nerves, and Matt glanced her way and lingered as he stared. She did not feel a love for him, but more of an anxiety about what had occurred between them for the last few months. Aislin threw away her plate and got another drink to replace hers, and turned to see him walking towards her. She was well aware of the looks they were both getting, and she knew that people were speculating. "Hello, Matt." Aislin told him as he walked to her, smiling at him.

"Can we take a walk out front, Ais? I am feeling the heat of these stares and I would like to talk a little." Matt said, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, of course." Aislin agreed, and he grabbed a beer before they walked to the street in the dimming sunlight. "How was the tour?"

"It was incredible as a tour, aside from all of the shit going on between us." Matt told her, and she looked at him. "I now know what you went through with it all being so public, and I am sorrier than you might imagine. I hate the looks and the assumptions."

"They don't know my part in things, Matt. We both hurt each other." Aislin said, and looked at him. His eyes did reflect some hurt, and she reached out to take his hand. "I am sorry as well. I don't know how it happened as it did, but I have regrets as well."

"I did leave you. I left you in a mess and you healed enough to let someone love you again. I will always regret that in part, since I wanted nothing more than what we had before it all happened." Matt told her, and she stared at him. "The house seems empty without you. Are you still in Shreveport?"

"Yes, on the other side of town." Aislin replied, and he nodded slowly as they walked holding hands.

"I know you're with him, and I have heard some things. Please be safe, Ais." Matt said quietly, stroking his thumb across her palm. "I will always worry about you."

"I know, Matt, I appreciate that." Aislin told him, and he grinned at her.

"So you are really going on a tour? I brought you here to do some make up and you are going to be a rock star."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Hannah is the star, and we simply work well together. I am just feeling this out and could run screaming back to make up." Aislin assured him, and he smiled.

"You look beautiful. Always have." Matt said, and she glanced towards the ground for a moment. "Make up could easily be a career again for you, but I have heard good things about the band as well."

"Have you? I am glad." Aislin said, and he winced a little. "What?"

"I need to eat something. I just realized I am starving." Matt admitted, and she smiled. "Let's go back and hang out. I might hit up the tour for a week or so if that is cool. I want to see you guys in action."

"That would be awesome." Aislin told him, grinning. "Your experience would be welcome." They hugged each other for a long moment, and she closed her eyes in his warmth. Part of Aislin would always wish that he had been enough for her. They walked back chatting and smiling and he filled a plate and she mingled in the crowd as he went to talk to Ryan and Josh. A little while later, she felt Hannah take her arm and drag her to the front of a half circle of people, and she stared out at them through fuzzy eyes. The alcohol was hitting her, and she giggled as she looked at Hannah. The guys brought out guitars and she saw members of the other band gathering around for an impromptu jam session. The music rang through the cool fall evening and she felt it in her bones as Hannah sang sweetly, and she joined in for a chorus. Aislin grew comfortable and looked over the crowd to smiles and warmth, and she met Matt's impressed eyes. For one moment, she wished that Eric could be a part of this but she knew he could not. Not tonight and not for the next few months. She felt a pang of what if, and she focused on the music again. It soothed her and she heard more guitars and different voices blending into different songs, and looked around with a warm smile. Josh met her gaze and he grinned at her wonder, winking as he strummed his acoustic guitar. They continued for awhile and then everyone took a break for drinks and more chatter as they wandered. Aislin felt the margaritas as she sipped another, and Janelle came up and hugged her.

"You all sound amazing. I am so jealous!" Janelle told her, looking a bit drunk herself. It crossed Aislin's mind that there might not be any getting home for either of them that night, and then she lost the thought as she felt the false euphoria hit her again. She walked around with Janelle, met up with Hannah again, and soon the night ended with her and Janelle laying on the couch in a room full of people. Matt scooted next to her, and she rested on his shoulder drunkenly as she closed her eyes. The sound of low voices filled her head and she smiled as she thought back through the night, and felt him wrap an arm tight around her.

Aislin woke up laying on him, and her eyes widened as she looked around. Janelle was with her new band guy in the same manner, and Aislin felt the morning after effects of the alcohol. She yawned and let herself wake up slowly, wondering what time it was. She heard movement behind her, and she turned her head to see Josh taking a peek at the crowd in the living room. He met her eyes and helped her up, and she walked into the kitchen and sipped water gratefully. "Last night was great. I felt so welcome, Josh." Aislin murmured, trying to find the right words.

"I know. It is amazing. We will be living that soon." Josh said, and they smiled at each other. "You feeling OK?"

"Yeah. I didn't destroy myself but I will be sleeping later today." Aislin told him, and he laughed softly. People slowly began to wake up and she cleaned herself up in the bathroom for a moment. The reality that Eric was likely gone hit her, and she felt a pang of sadness. She closed her eyes and felt something from him and she smiled slightly. Aislin let out her held breath and opened her eyes, and shook her head in the mirror. She went back out and saw Janelle and Matt sitting up and stretching, and she sat between them. "Hey."

"Last night did not bother you?" Matt asked her close to her ear, and she shook her head. It had been kind of nice, knowing how much she would be alone soon and knowing that she trusted him.

"Not at all." Aislin assured him, and eventually got up and ate lunch with them and hung out in the backyard some more. Janelle went to work later and her new friend took her, and Aislin headed to the house that afternoon and walked in to the silent living room. The house was so still. She yawned and headed into the room, seeing red roses by her side of the bed and a note. Tears slid down her face as she read his words about loving her and wishing her well, and also an apology for leaving early. She wiped them slowly, and closed her eyes as she inhaled his scent. She loved him a lot, but their lives were certainly separate. That was not a bad thing normally, but for them it was a big disadvantage. Aislin vowed to work on that once she returned and knew what she truly wanted to do with her life aside from Eric. Aislin thought for a moment and went to his drawer of shirts, pulling one out as she sniffed it with a smile. She set it aside to tuck into her bags and then stripped and crawled under the covers to sleep for several hours. The next day was full of packing and calls between her and Hannah and she fell into bed exhausted that night as well. Aislin soon found herself driving to Hannah's to ride with her and Ryan to meet the buses, and she gazed at them as her heart pounded. She got the two large bags that she had packed and walked onto their bus with Hannah, looking around in awe. It had everything. A long row of bunks, a shower in the bathroom, a large lounge with a TV and video games and several DVD's, and a small kitchen with everything that they needed. Her and Hannah picked bunks in the front for themselves and found a place for their luggage off to the side, and then joined everyone in the lounge. It was a very excited mood in the room, and they all chatted together as they sat, and soon the engine was rumbling and they were pulling out. Aislin looked out the window as they left, saying goodbye silently to everything that she knew there. She made a note to herself to call or text Eric as soon as nightfall came. She settled back and listened to the talking around her, smiling as Hannah scooted next to her with a wide grin.


	20. Talk To Me Without a Sound

I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The bus was fun for awhile, but soon Aislin found herself heading back to sleep in her bunk. It had been an exhausting few days and she went into the tiny bathroom and changed into sweat shorts and a tee to sleep in. Aislin brushed her teeth and washed her face and crawled under the covers as she sighed softly. She really missed Eric's big bed and his body next to her, and she sniffed his shirt as she closed her eyes. She could feel a trace of her in his thoughts and she wiped at her eyes as she felt a few tears coming. She plugged in an ear bud and listened to some classical as she tried to relax. She felt someone sit beside her and she opened her eyes to see Hannah looking down at her. Her friend smiled sympathetically and Aislin looked at her. "You're lucky. You get to see yours every day."

"It has not always been so. I have done the long distance thing with him and it is really hard." Hannah told her, and she stroked Aislin's hair. "You'll be fine and you know that he loves you." Aislin felt a deep anger hit her, and she tried to keep her face neutral as she looked at Hannah. "Get some sleep. We will be sound checking tomorrow and ready to rock."

"Yep." Aislin said, and Hannah kissed her cheek. She went back to the lounge and Aislin closed her eyes as she settled into sleep. The first dream was full of the best sex she could remember with him and she woke up quietly as she tried not to gasp. The second dream was an angrier Eric and she sighed as she woke up, seeing that the bus was dark now. Everyone must be asleep, and she listened to the breathing and in some cases snoring around her. There was something comforting about it and she smiled as she curled up under the covers to return to sleep, still thinking about Eric. She told herself that she would call him the next night and held his shirt close as she closed her eyes again. She fought the pain that she felt inside, and tried to focus on the tour and this chance that she was being given. Aislin fell asleep and woke up the next morning in Alabama and got up to find a lounge of sleepy people and a few boxes of cereal. She fixed a bowl of fruity pebbles and sat down by Josh on the floor and he tousled her messy hair as she smiled. She munched as they talked around her and turned on a movie, and it felt like she was headed to the stage a few minutes later. Aislin had changed into a dress and she followed the bouncing Hannah with a smile as she struggled with her sandals. It was fall but the weather was still fairly warm here. Aislin walked up and onto the stage and stared in awe for a long moment. There were so many seats and she could almost hear the crowd now. Her heart pounded and she just stood and looked.

"I cannot believe that we are playing this." Hannah said, and Aislin saw the other bands move to the seats to watch.

"Oh, god. That makes me nervous." Aislin said, and her band mates giggled. They were guided through their sound set with help and soon Hannah and Aislin got the hang of what to listen for. It sounded good at the end and they sat in with the others as they did theirs. Everyone was getting anxious for the night, though in a few different ways. Aislin was near ready to throw up as they approached the stage, and she looked down at her black cotton capris and tee and slid a hand through her wavy hair. Her make up was bright and she had included lots of purple in her own and lots of greens in Hannah's. They guys went out and played a little, Aislin took her place at the keyboard, and then Hannah bounced out to the beat of what would be their first single. The crowd was pulsing and screaming, and Aislin looked over it as she struggled to breathe. Hannah hit her note perfectly and it shook Aislin back into reality. She sang her back up as her friend bounced and danced in her skinny jeans and tee, and the crowd ate it up. Aislin took her turn and headed to center stage to sing, and she lost herself in the beat much easier than she would have thought. She took turns with Hannah and they were suddenly bowing before the crowd and exiting. They all hugged each other and the guys spun Hannah and Aislin around. Josh kissed Aislin quickly and lightly, and she hugged him tightly before squealing in her own spin. They watched the next band from the side and Aislin danced happily on the solid wood of the backstage, loving every moment. She longed to be the headliners as she heard the screams and cheers from the crowd. Anthony winked at Aislin and headed out as he waved at the crowd. The screams were constant and she watched the practiced spontaneity of them with interested eyes. She wanted to be them. They finished up and everyone was yelling and jumping around, and Aislin laughed as she watched them.

The night winded down eventually, and Hannah and Aislin walked around the crowd as the fans left. Some of them recognized the girls and they hugged them and signed random stuff for them. Aislin giggled as a guy asked her to sign his six pack abs, and glanced at Hannah with a wink. He relaxed back on a bench and she scribbled and glanced up at his smile as she stood up and handed him his pen. Hannah mused about a signing table the next show, despite being so new of a band. They could meet people and get the interest that way. Aislin nodded and was saying something, when a rage hit her hard. It was not hers. She took a deep breath and said whatever it was that had been on her mind, and blinked rapidly. They walked back to the tour bus and Aislin grabbed her phone from inside and dialed Eric's cell phone. She got his voice mail, and she bit her lip. She dialed Fangtasia next and was relieved to hear a woman answer the phone. "Pam?"

"Yes, it is." She sounded annoyed, and Aislin sighed.

"I tried to call Eric and he isn't picking up his cell. Is he there?" Aislin asked, and then it hit her. "This is Aislin."

"I recognized your voice." Pam told her, and then there was a moment of silence. "He isn't here, Aislin. He is a bit tied up right now on business." Business again. Always. "I am sure he will call you when the time is right. How is that tour of yours?"

"The first night went well." Aislin replied, her voice rising. "Is he alright? I have a bad feeling about things."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about him. He'll be fine." Pam told her, but Aislin heard a hint of fear in her voice.

"OK, Pam. Thanks." Aislin told her, and hung up. She leaned against a tree as she searched her mind, picking up on emotions of worry and dread. "Fuck, Eric. What is going on?" She walked back and headed to the bus and found a bunch of people in the lounge watching a movie. She softly complimented them on their performance and slid onto the couch and rested her head on Hannah's shoulder. She tried not to worry about Eric and she told herself that he was a very strong vampire that could handle himself. She stared at the TV and found herself falling asleep on her friend, waking up the next morning in Florida. Aislin moved off of Hannah's lap and sat up as she looked around the lounge. Her neck hurt and she rubbed it slowly as she frowned.

"Morning, sunshine." Josh greeted her, slipping behind her and taking over. "Wow. You're tense.." She smiled ruefully as she tilted her head and sighed as his fingers dug into her skin. "You were great last night. You sounded great and you looked great."

"Mmmmmm. So did you." Aislin replied, remembering the feeling that she had onstage. "Did Hannah mention the signing to you tonight?"

"She mentioned it to everyone that she could." Josh replied, and Aislin giggled. "I think it is a good idea though. We will be doing an album soon enough and it'll peak the interest."

"Yeah, that's true." Aislin agreed, and smiled as someone else handed her a cup of coffee. Josh slid his hand up her neck and into her hair, and she was reminded of the way Eric used to play with her hair for a moment. Aislin sucked in her breath and he massaged her right where her hair met her neckline slowly. She leaned back without thinking and his hand tangled into it and she moaned softly. Aislin remembered where she was and her head shot up, and she blinked as she took a few deep breaths. She wondered if she should say anything, but was relieved when Hannah woke up and stared at her.

"Oh, dude. We fell asleep out here?" Hannah asked, sitting up and rubbing her own neck. She glanced at Josh and grinned as she winked at Aislin. "I hope your hands aren't tired, Josh!"

"I can do that for you, love.." Kyle came in and sat behind her, massaging her neck after kissing her head. She beamed and blushed a little, and Aislin watched them with a slight bit of envy. She raised her hand to trace the necklace under her shirt again, and leaned forward as Josh moved to her shoulders. She got up after thanking him with a small smile and went to take a quick shower in the miniscule space, drying her hair and pulling on a cotton dress before she brushed it. She went to her bunk to allow others to shower and then went with the group to the sound check, feeling more comfortable with it. She did hers and Hannah's make up and then they headed to the stage excitedly. They went to the center of the venue after and hung out, talking with new fans and signing more stuff. A few pictures were taken and they made it back to the stage to see the headliners. A late dinner was suggested after the show, and everybody piled into cabs and headed to a famous place and took it over. Aislin sat with Josh and Anthony on a bench and the place was crazy with voices and laughter after they had all ordered. Aislin leaned against the wall and smiled at everybody, and sipped her sweet tea. It musty have gotten around that they were there, because fans piled in and the small building was filled to capacity with customers. Cameras were flashing and she blinked as flashes continued to go off.

"People are so passionate about music." Aislin told Hannah as they left, shaking her head.

"That they are. Never forget your fans, Ais. That would be my advice. They keep it all going and they deserve appreciation. That and everybody remembers a dick celebrity.' Kyle said, and she nodded in agreement. They piled back into cabs and she went to her bunk that night, full and tired. She inhaled Eric's shirt and a longing for him tore through her and she grabbed her phone from beside her. Nothing. Where the fuck was he and what was happening? She turned on her music and fell asleep after tossing and turning for awhile, and got through the next few days. There was always excitement on the tour, and it is what got her through. It didn't help a lot a few days later when she was staring out of the window at the Statue of Liberty. As a group, this was one of the best venues and everybody else was wound up about it. She sat her seat, lost in thought, and felt someone slide in next to her and kiss her hair.

"Memories?" Josh asked her, and she glanced at him as Hannah slid in across from her.

"My whole life was here. It seems like so long ago, but it isn't. I know I have come along way in the last few months, but it feels so strange to be here." Aislin spoke slowly, thinking about everything.

"Wish I could get my hands on them while we are here." Josh spoke angrily, and she dropped her eyes to the table. She could not say that it was done, and over. She looked up again and forced a smile.

"It's over, Josh. I will work through this and be ready for tomorrow night. I do get to see some old friends." Aislin said, thinking about that. She leaned on Josh and sighed. The bus got to the venue an hour later, and everybody got off and stretched their legs. Aislin was off last, looking around as she remembered working there and living there. Anthony walked over to her and looked down at her.

"You look thoughtful." His voice held a tone of curiosity, and she looked up at him.

"I used to live here. Just memories." Aislin replied, and smiled.

"Before you moved in with Matt?" Anthony asked, and she realized that nobody had said that out loud yet.

"Ummm, yeah. I came from here." Aislin replied, keeping it vague.

"I don't know why you would leave here for Louisiana. Seems like you would have more opportunity here." Anthony continued, and her took a deep breath.

"I wasn't in music then. I was a make up artist. I think that moving was great since I am in this band now." Aislin tried to turn the conversation to something positive, and he nodded.

"That's true." Anthony said, and stared at her. "Still, there is something else in your eyes."

Aislin stared up at him, knowing that she had gotten to know him enough for him to read her to a point. "Leave it alone, Anthony." Her words were brief and he frowned. "I just want to enjoy this."

"Everything cool?" Hannah asked, coming up to them with a smile as she looked worriedly at Aislin.

"Fine." Aislin replied, walking away and grabbing her hand. They gathered with their band, and decided to hit the city for a bit. They grabbed a cab and went into Times Square, and Aislin started telling them stuff about the city. They ate at a pizza place and wandered around, and she began to smile. She loved this city, despite the pain it had given her. They took pictures and tried to find all of the tourist spots they could in the day, and Aislin brought Hannah to her old studio at the end of it while the others headed back. She walked in and yelled a greeting, and her former co workers jumped.

"Aislin!" They came running to hug her and she laughed as she wrapped her arms around them. She missed them, and she felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. They talked about the tour and the studio, and Aislin broke away to look around at the new photos set up on the wall. She admittedly missed this life of glamour, but she glanced back at the chatting Hannah and smiled as she appreciated her new one. She thought of Eric coming here and what he did for her, and she shook her head slowly. She blinked her eyes as the thought of him, and wondered where he was. She forced herself back to the small group and told them to all come tomorrow and that she was getting tickets to them the following day. They all went out to dinner to her favorite place in that part of town and caught up some more, and then the girls caught a cab to the bus. The guys were deep into a video game and they sat on Aislin's bunk and Hannah looked at her.

"You doing ok?"

"I am. I lost so much here but I know that Matt and I are at peace with it, for the most part. It also gave me this whole new life and for that I have to be happy. I do miss some things now, but it's OK. We'll be home in a few months, right?" Aislin had no idea what she would be coming home to at that point and she sighed.

"Meaning Eric? Have you heard from him at all?" Hannah asked, and Aislin shook her head.

"Something is going on." Aislin said, voicing it for the first time to anyone. "I can feel it, but I cannot do anything about it. I just have to wait it out. "

"What do you mean? What kind of something?"

"I think he is in some type of trouble." Aislin replied, feeling a rush of rage go through her as she buckled. It was followed by a sense of regret and she took a deep breath. "Oh my god."

"What just happened?" Hannah asked her, and Aislin gripped her arm. "Aislin, what was that?"

"I can feel his emotions and something really bad just happened." Aislin whispered, and Hannah stared at her.

"I have not felt yours in quite some time, but you can feel his? How?" Hannah asked, and Aislin looked at her.

"I have had his blood, Hannah. It creates this whole bond thing and normally he can sense mine, but in the process I got to sense his as well. I lost my ability with others as well, but I do not miss it.." Aislin said, sensing his moment of panic. "Where the hell are you, Eric? What happened?" She focused on her thoughts and hoped he was getting them in some capacity, and then looked at her friend.

"Why did you drink his blood?" Hannah asked her, and Aislin remembered the reasons slowly. She thought about he first time when it was during the heated kiss in his office, and she shivered slightly at the memory. She remembered the second time with the same reaction, and then there was the third time. She looked at Hannah and knew that she could not tell her about it still. She felt tears in her eyes and she glanced down.

"It was during the heat of the moment." Aislin said quietly, and blinked her eyes. "I wish I hadn't now."

"I'll bet." Hannah said, sliding an arm around her friend. Aislin bit her lip as she sat helplessly on the bed, and then she got an idea. She jumped up after grabbing her phone and called information, who put her through to the number she was seeking. She paced a few feet away from the bus anxiously, as she waited for the ringing to end.

"Merlotte's." The male voice said that answered the phone.


	21. Again

I do not own any True Blood characters at all. Not a one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is need Sookie. Is she there?" Aislin asked breathlessly, pacing around as she waited.

"It's her night off." The words made her want to scream, and she stomped angrily on the ground. "Who is calling?"

"My name is Aislin. You probably don't know me, but I am Eric's." Aislin said weakly, wondering how true those words even were. "I really need to speak to her."

"Yeah, I do know who you are. Shit, I don't know how well she knows you. But she might need you right now." His voice sounded anxious, and she waited for something more. ""Give me the number that you are at. I will call her for you." Aislin told him what it was, thanked him, and hung up. She looked up at the stars and waited silently, and a few moments later her phone rang. She answered it and Sookie started talking right away, and Aislin found out that Eric was in Mississippi as well as Bill, and she didn't feel good about it at all. Sookie filled her in on the king there, and something about a queen, and Aislin's head was spinning when she finished. She knew nothing about Eric's life as a vampire other than any experience she had with him herself.

"Is he in danger? I am picking up on some really heavy stuff, and I am helpless traveling around the country." Aislin told her, and sat down against a tree. "I love him so much, and now I wonder if I ever should have left."

"You're safer where you are. He didn't let me come either." Sookie said, and Aislin heard her sigh. "I am worried too. I am worried for Bill, for Eric, hell for everybody. I think I am ever worried about you right now. Where are you?"

"We are in New York right now. I am touring with a band right now." Aislin replied, and closed her eyes. "This is one of the worst places I could ever be, especially right now."

"How come?" Sookie asked, and Aislin liked the concern in her voice.

"I lost a whole life here awhile ago. Eric made me feel alive again when I met him, as strange as that may sound. I learned to love again, and how to be loved. It is such a long story." Aislin told her, and leaned her head back.

"I saw some of it the first time we met. I am a telepath and I could sense a lot of pain about you. You were raped, right? You lost your baby?"

"What? You knew?" Aislin asked her, cold spreading through her veins.

"You were practically screaming at me, louder than anyone ever has. I think that must be something you do a lot, based on the strength I got. I'm really sorry for your pain, Aislin. I know that he is too. I know how much he cares about you." Sookie told her, and Aislin felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I don't know how he formed this bond with you, but it is what he wants. It is what he needs."

"To think I was jealous of you." Aislin said, laughing as stress took her over.

"Whatever bind I had with him is replaced with yours now. He would try and help me if needed, and that could be what is going on." Sookie said, and Aislin nodded. "Hold on. I hear a knock at the door." The phone dropped and there was silence until Aislin heard a scream and growls in the background.

"Sookie?" Aislin asked, and sat up. She heard the connection cut off, and she threw her phone against the grass. "Fuck!" She was far away from helping anyone, and she cried as she felt the frustration. She grabbed her phone and called the bar, only to get the machine. She hung up and longed to have never met him, and she heard a door.

"Ais? Is that you?" Anthony was walking towards her, and she looked up with wet eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Everything. Every fucking thing." Aislin replied, and he sat by her and hugged her. They had grown close on this tour, and she hugged him back.

"Can I help?" Anthony asked, and she closed her eyes. "Hannah said that you just ran out here. She's worried."

"Just do what you are doing." Aislin replied, and he stroked her hair back. She moved into his lap and cried it out, and they ended up talking about her previous time in New York after awhile. He listened with emotional eyes and stared at her as she looked at him. She didn't mention too much about Eric other than him being her current boyfriend and being good about it, but she knew her eyes reflected the pain over him as well.

"Damn girl. That is so much to deal with." Anthony told her, and she nodded. "I see why you cut me off so fast the other night."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Aislin said, trying to smile. Her face was a mess, and she heard the door again.

"You okay, Ais?" Hannah called out, and Anthony pulled her closer.

"I got her. She's good." He called back, and she smiled at him. She leaned against him and felt his eyes on her. "So why are you alone? Why is he not with you?"

"He had things to do." Aislin replied vaguely, and Anthony shook his head.

"If you were mine, I would not let that matter. I would be here for you, much like I am now." Anthony told her, and she felt him wipe her eyes. "Just like I am now."

"Thank you." Aislin said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He held her face with his hand and she stared at him as he kissed her lips gently. She gasped and he kissed her again. "Anthony."

"I had to. You're just sitting here crying in my arms, and I think you look so beautiful and sad."

"What about my guy?"

"He isn't here holding you. I guess I will have to take that job away from him." Anthony said, and kissed her again. "He had better watch out."

The two eventually got up after she rested against him for awhile, and went back into the bus, and Aislin hugged Hannah. She tried to call Sookie again, but there was no answer and she set the phone down as she crawled under the covers. She closed her eyes and thought about Eric, Sookie, and even Anthony. If Eric never came back, he would be happy to step in. She drifted off into a restless sleep and was up earlier than anyone, and she trudged to the sound check in the big group. They were up first and she sang her parts with strong emotion, always having found it the best way to deal with problems. She finished as the group stared at her, and she dipped her head as they left the stage. "You sounded good up there, Ais." She glanced up to see Matt, and she stared at him. "Did you really think I would not show up to this venue? You need all of the support you can get." He walked up to her and hugged her, and she let him spin her around. "How are you holding up?" His last words were a whisper, and she smiled.

"I have had my moments here." Aislin whispered back, and he held her tighter.

"To go back and change all of it." Matt murmured, and she took a deep breath. "I would do anything."

"Thank you for coming." Aislin told him, not knowing what to say. They sat down and watched the other sound checks and then he walked with all of them to the bus. They ate and got ready for their shows, and Aislin pulled on a black skirt and a black shirt that had the words Bite Me across the front in red sequins. She has thought it was cute and even Pam had cracked a smile when they had bought it that night. She lined her lips in red lipstick and her eyes with black liner, and did Hannah's eyes in a red that night and a heavy gloss. They hugged each other and went to start their show, and Aislin found the energy from the crowd amazing. She watched as they responded to Hannah with screams and she was welcomed with the same. The sky grew dark and she felt another energy in the crowd, one based on her bond. There was relief and love, and relief to see her. She sang hard and loud and danced to help herself from running offstage to find him. The set ended and she went to the signing, smiling and talking all while she looked around. Matt was waiting when she finished and she smiled at him as he complimented her performance with awestruck eyes. She walked backstage to watch the headliners, and they talked throughout the that set. She joined them for their encore and saw the look that Anthony shot her, and she smiled back in appreciation for what he had done the night before. She left the stage first and headed back to the bus, and she stopped as she felt him. He was close and she looked around at the trees. "I can feel you." Aislin whispered, and she felt him in front of her. He lifted her and brought her into the trees, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Where the fuck have you been? I have been picking up on so many things."

"I am sorry for that." Eric told her, and she stared at him. Even in his perfection, the stress showed in his face and eyes. "So much has happened, lover." He touched her cheek and then her lips as he looked at her. "I have done something that could change everything, and I nearly regret it now as I see your face."

"Explain, please. And while you are at it, is Sookie OK?" Aislin demanded, and his eyes reflected surprise. "I was talking to her and she started screaming and was gone. I have been a mess since then, and I need to get up there and perform. It's damn near impossible."

Eric stared at her, and she looked back as she fell silent, memorizing every detail of his face. He pulled her close to kiss her and she moaned under his demanding lips. "Everybody is alive as of right now. Sookie is in Mississippi at this time, and I am going to do everything I can to keep her safe and stay around for you."

"Stay around?" Aislin asked him, and he pressed into her against a tree.

"I have made arrangements for you to be taken care of, in case I am not. The house is yours and you'll never worry." Eric looked thoughtful as he said this, and he kissed her deeply again.

"I should not be having this talk with you. You are immortal." Aislin reminded him, and his eyes darkened. "You are the one that should stay with me."

"I love you, Aislin. I do. But I found the killer of my family, and I needed to avenge their murder. I have been longing for it since I was human." Eric told her, and she stared at him. "It might result in my death, but I needed to free myself of the grief and anger."

"No." Aislin protested, tears sliding down her face. "I just found you and you gave me a reason to start living again. You can't leave."

"I see all of the support that you have here, and I know you'll be fine. You will love a human if I am no longer. I want all of that for you, despite my misgivings about walking away from you tonight. I want you for myself." Eric assured her, and she pulled his face down to hers to kiss him hungrily. They were silent for several moments, and he slowly dropped his lips to her neck. She pulled him closer and winced as she felt his teeth sink into her. He growled against her skin and she cried out as he drank hungrily from her. He pulled away and she stared at him as a sadness filled his eyes. "I will miss your taste."

"No. You're not leaving me." Aislin told him, and he shook his head slowly at her. "What did you do Eric?"

"I killed a vampire. I killed the lover of the king of Mississippi and he wants revenge. He wants revenge badly. " Eric told her, and she remembered the things she had felt.

"I felt your rage. That must have been it." Aislin murmured, and another look of pain crossed his face,

"I wish I had never formed this bond when you say things like that." Eric told her, and she knew her eyes reflected the same wish. "I'm sorry." They kissed again softly, and she slid her hands down his side and felt his muscles tense. "I wish I had time for one more night with you."

"Let's go. I am sure that we can find a place." Aislin told him, and he looked at her.

"I need to return. I wanted to see you before this got worse." Eric told her, and she glared at the tree behind him. "I am sorry, Aislin."

"Great." Aislin muttered, and stepped away from him. "When will I see you again?"

"I will see you as soon as I can." He left off the part about not ever seeing her again, but she heard it in his voice. "I love you."

"I love you." Aislin said, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He stared at her for a long moment before walking away, and she saw something disappear into the sky. She almost preferred not hearing from him as opposed to this. She sighed and walked towards the path, and stepped out when she realized she was still alone. She walked to the bus as she let the tears slide down her cheeks and entered it, sitting in the lounge alone as she calmed herself down. She heard the door open and saw Matt walk through quickly, and his face showed his obvious relief.

"Ais. I didn't know where you had gone." Matt told her, sitting by her and looking into her face. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." Aislin replied, leaning against him. Eric was right about her having support, and she closed her eyes."

"I imagined it happening all over when you were gone. I was frantic looking for you." Matt said, and she stared forward.

"I just came here. Needed some time to myself I guess." Aislin said vaguely, and they head the others arrive. Some of the group wanted to go to a bar, but Aislin and Matt remained behind with Josh and Hannah and Kyle to watch a movie. Anthony let his gaze rest on her curled up with Matt, and she looked back as she realized he was jealous. She closed her eyes as he left and they picked a DVD and she stared blankly at the screen. The possibility of going to that house alone after the tour was ominous, as well as depressing. She felt Matt stroke her hair and she looked sideways at him with big eyes.

"You look like you have a lot going on." Matt whispered, and his gaze showed the love that remained for her.

"I do." Aislin replied, and he kissed her nose. She smiled a small smile at him, and leaned on him heavily as she relaxed against his warmth. She closed her eyes and ended up waking up the next morning wrapped in his arms, and she blinked as she looked around. They were alone and she moved to sit up as he blinked his eyes.

"You looked comfortable and I didn't want to move you. It felt good holding you like that." matt told her softly, and she stared at him.

"Thanks." Aislin told him, standing up and going to get some coffee. She stood and looked out of the window, seeing that they had left New York and were on the road again. The name of their next city had slipped her mind, and she blinked. "When are you going home?"

"After the next show. Unless you want me to stay?" Matt said, and she glanced at him with wide eyes. "You look so sad, Ais, I hate leaving you like this."

"You're not responsible for what is bothering me, Matt. You're not to blame." Aislin assured him, and he walked up and slid his hands around her waist. He kissed her hair and then her neck and she sucked in her breath as his warm lips passed over her skin. She froze and he pulled away.

"It's natural to want to touch you, and kiss you." Matt said, almost as an apology. She relaxed slowly, and stared at her coffee. "I miss you, Ais." He kissed her neck again, and something made her tilt it to give him more access. Eric's lips and teeth had just been on it, drinking from her, but it had not been enough touch. She moaned as he tightened his grip on her and pressed her into the counter. One hand slid up to cup her breast and she cried out as he gently squeezed it. The lounge was still empty and quiet and Matt continued to kiss her, finally turning her around and meeting her gaze. He leaned to kiss her and she turned her head. "Don't stop. "

"There is someone else." Aislin reminded him, and his eyes darkened in pain.

"Where is he? I do not see him here worried about you."

"He was here last night. That is where I was." Aislin told him, and he stared at her. "Matt, he killed them. He killed the guys as soon as he heard about it." Her last words were whispered and his eyes widened as hers shimmered.

"I wish I could have." Matt told her, and stroked her cheek. "It killed me when I knew that you were hurt and our baby was dead. I pulled away from you even as I asked you to move with me. I was a fool."

"We drew away from each other. We both are to blame and we need to let it go." Aislin told him, and she felt her eyes water. They heard a couple of voices and she blinked and wiped her eyes as Hannah and Josh walked in, and Matt sipped her coffee as they shared a long look. Aislin discovered they were headed to Philadelphia, and they talked about the venue as they ate cereal piled around the lounge. Aislin caught the glances that Matt was giving her, but she ignored them. It would be easy to fall back into his arms and his comfort, but Eric's fate still remained unknown. She needed him to survive the mess that he was in, and she felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she thought about it. She blinked and set her cereal bowl in the small sink and wandered back to her bunk to curl up and rest.


	22. Silenced

I do not own any True Blood characters, and I am positive I messed this chapter up. But take your chances and leave a review, if you so desire. I am really bad at following the story line of the show.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin made it through the next couple of weeks in a blur of shows and fans, all the while worried for Eric. She was worried about Sookie too, but Eric haunted her mind. She was somewhat relieved when Matt returned home two days after his arrival, and she avoided his dark eyes as she hugged him goodbye. In the course of worry and lack of sleep, illness happened. Aislin woke up one morning with a scratchy throat, and walked out to the lounge and made some tea. "Uh oh." Hannah said from the couch, where she was sipping coffee. "Tell me it is just a craving, Ais."

"Sure, Hannah. Tea has nothing to do with my throat hurting." Aislin said in a resigned and low voice, and sat on the floor in front of her friend.

"We play tonight. Can you do it?" Hannah asked her, having been there before.

"I think so. I will try and take it easy on back up." Aislin promised her, and sipped the tea. It slid down her throat, and she was grateful for the heat. She managed their sound check, but she caught the worried looks of the band. Anthony approached her and sat down, and she glanced at him.

"Hold back a bit tonight, Ais. You'll be fine." Anthony told her, and then grinned. "You sounded kind of sexy." Aislin managed to smile a small smile, and he frowned. "What is up with you?"

"Just tired. Colds kick my ass." Aislin told him, and she knew her words sounded too hasty. "I am going to nap a bit." She stood up and walked to the bus, curling up in her bunk until show time. She had been doing that a lot. She did Hannah's make up and put on a little of her own, pulling in skinny jeans and a tee as she sighed. Aislin really wanted to sleep. She took her place onstage and smiled as the crowd screamed, and watched Hannah bounce out. She always had a lot of energy, and Aislin sighed with jealousy. She sang her parts with less enthusiasm than normal, and took her turn as she faked every bit of energy as she performed. She left the stage with relief as they finished, sitting at the table to sign and greet people as she only thought about sleeping. She did just that when they were done, taking some Nyquil to go to sleep. She woke up to a text from Eric saying that he loved her, and she cursed the sun outside of the window as she glanced towards the front. She got up and got some more tea, feeling a little worse. She watched movies and dozed, getting up only to do the sound check and then for the show. She had gotten through most of the set when she went to sing a back up verse for Hannah and nothing came out. She froze and hoped that the crowd didn't notice, and kept playing her music. Her song was next, and she met Hannah's eyes and mouthed for her to sing it. Hannah widened her eyes but complied, and Aislin fled the stage as they finished. The other bands were standing there, and she sank to the floor as she clutched her throat with wide eyes. Anthony knelt down and she looked up at him, whispering her concerns.

"Ais! Is it totally gone?" Hannah asked her, coming over and kneeling down. Aislin nodded, and felt tears in her eyes. "It's cool. I have a good voice doc back home that you can see. You'll have to leave the tour for a bit but you'll be fine."

"This happens to everyone. You'll learn to avoid it as you keep doing this stuff." Anthony assured her, and she let him help her up. She avoided the signing and went back to the bus, sitting on the couch alone as she cried. Hannah came back and they set up a flight for the next day for her, and she also left a message at her doctor. Aislin was getting through the worry of leaving the show, when she realized she was going home. Eric might be in Louisiana, and she might be able to see him. She felt a burst of hope and layed back on the couch as she closed her eyes. Her phone rang and Hannah grabbed it, and Aislin could tell it was Matt. She kept her eyes closed and Hannah hung up, just as the phone rang again.

"Do you know this number?" Aislin glanced at the phone and saw that it was a Louisiana number, and she widened her eyes. She knew that she could not talk and she indicated for Hannah to get it. Unfortunately, too much time had passed by the time she tired, and nobody was there. Aislin leaned forward into her hands and screamed silently, and then the rest of the groups came into the bus. They were all very reassuring and comforting, but Aislin was too distracted to let it help her. She was upset about leaving the tour as well as what could be going on at home, and she finally got up and went to sit alone in her bunk. Hannah brought her some hot tea and she took it with a small smile as she stared forward again. She knew that her friend hesitated, but she would not look up and she picked up her phone to text Janelle about picking her up at the airport. Her friend got right back to her and agreed to, and Aislin gave the flight information. She told Janelle what had happened and then texted Eric once she was finished with that. She mentioned the phone call and why it was not answered, and a little bit of what had happened. She asked him to text her, and asked if he was home or not. She set her phone down and washed her face and curled up in the dim light, listening to music as she closed her eyes.

She took a cab to the airport in the late morning, and everyone was there to hug her goodbye. Anthony and Josh both kissed her cheek and she smiled at everybody wanly as she got into the car. She set her backpack down on the seat and told him where she was going, since her voice had returned just enough to talk a very little bit in a low tone. They arrived at the airport and she went to wait for her flight, nursing yet another tea as she sat and stared at her Iphone. She got on the plane, getting a few looks as she did. A couple of people approached her, and she pointed to the button that Hannah had given her indicating that she was on voice rest with a big smile, signing anyway and taking pictures. The news had hit the radio and internet by then, and she was busy keeping up with texts the entire flight from friends and her family. She got off of the plane in Louisiana and looked around for Janelle, hugging her and thanking her as she greeted her. They went out to her car and Janelle drove her towards Eric's house as Aislin felt the knot in her stomach growing bigger. The house was empty and she glanced around as she walked in, looking for any signs that he had been there. Obviously, he would be sleeping but there should be some signs of his being around. The empty bed in his massive room suggested to her that he wasn't, and she let out a long sigh. The reality hit that she might live here alone eventually and it depressed her, and she set her bag down and went into the kitchen. She got some ice water and sat down to watch television, and decided to drive to Merlotte's and see of they knew anything. She took a very long shower in the very large area she had to do so, and used her stuff in the bathroom with some enthusiasm since she had been crammed into a bus for weeks. She went out to the driveway and got into her car, and drove down the main road to the restaurant.

It was empty short of a few late lunch customers, and she looked around carefully for Sookie. The guy behind the bar glanced up at her and his eyes showed some recognition, and he waved her over. She frowned and went and took a seat, and asked for tea when he asked what she would like. "You're Aislin, right? You're the one that called Sookie?"

"I am. Where is she?"

"She went to Mississippi, but she didn't call me until afterwards. She was taken captive by the vampire that got on the news that night, and I have not heard from her. I have been worried sick about her." he ran a hand through his sloppy brownish red curls and looked around. "Is she with Eric and Bill?"

"I think so. I saw him briefly and he said that she was safe and that he would keep it that way." Aislin said softly, and pointed to her throat when he gazed curiously at her. "He is worth talking about. I have been away and worried sick myself. I think I actually got myself sick that way."

"Are you in a band?" He introduced himself as Sam and she shook his hand with a smile. She told him about the band and the tour and sipped her tea as he drifted away to help some customers. She knew that she needed to not talk, and she glanced down at the menu. Sam came back and she asked who she ordered from, and moved to a table after explaining that she was losing her voice again. She thought back to the news mention, and searched on her phone for anything that she could find. The video was shocking of a vampire ripping the spine out of the newscaster and taking his place to spout off about more vampire politics. Aislin felt so helpless and unknowing as she glanced up at the waitress dropping off her food. This must be the one that Eric had mentioned, the king. She felt tears in her eyes and she nibbled slowly at the food, realizing that Eric might not make it through this. The vampire was obviously insane and in a rage, and she was guessing it was due to the killing of his lover. She could not finish and she pushed her plate away and got up to leave, giving Sam her number in case he heard anything from Sookie. She drove home, watching movies quietly as she texted her friends in between their sets and rested. Her appointment was the next day in the morning, and she fell asleep in the big bed alone as she gave in to the tears that would not leave her alone. She missed him so much, and it didn't help that the room smelled strongly of him. Aislin slept fitfully, dreaming strongly of him that night.

She woke up tired, and took a shower and pulled on jeans and a tee before she left. She was miserable being home, and almost wished she was on the road again. It made her think of him more in this house. She drove down the main road, and realized that Fangtasia was coming up. She glanced over sadly, and wrenched the wheel when she saw someone that looked like Eric in the sunny parking lot with another guy. She screeched to a halt, and stumbled out of the car to get closer to the pair. It was Eric, and he was burning in the sun alongside the other vampire that he was handcuffed to. She had no voice and she stroked his hair back as she stared at the red spots all over his skin. His dim blue eyes opened and she saw surprise in them, and she longed to scream at him as she locked gazes with him. She looked around desperately, and saw Sookie run outside with a dark blanket. She yelled at Aislin to get away from them, and Aislin rolled away with tears in her eyes as Sookie put out her hands and a flash of light shot out from them. Aislin stared in shock as she covered Eric with the blanket and then rushed forward to help her pull him inside of the bar. She realized later that the handcuffs had been severed, and she looked around in a daze. "What are you doing here?" Sookie asked Aislin, and Aislin stared at her in surprise at her angry voice.

"Let's cover that once Eric is healing. One or the other, give him your blood." Pam interjected, and both girls stared at her. Aislin stepped forward and stared at the burnt Eric as he lay back on the stage, and gasped when she saw him unable to bite her wrist. Pam grabbed her arm and did the deed, and Aislin placed the dripping arm over him as she glanced at Pam. "Yum yum." Eric sucked weakly at forst, and then harder as she closed her eyes. He finally let her go, and she watched as she healed rapidly. She then looked at Eric, who began healing in record time for his injuries.

"Russell." Eric said, and Pam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is he out there?"

"I am not rescuing him." Sookie said, and Aislin looked around in confusion. She saw Sookie roll her eyes and go outside, and she dropped next to Eric as she stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked her, sliding one hand into her hair as he stared at her.

"Lost my voice onstage." Aislin whispered, and he gazed at her as if he had not seen her for years. "What the fuck were you doing in the sun like that?"

"Tricking Russell into his death." Eric told her softly, leaning in to kiss her. She turned her face and he captured it in his hand.

"Along with yourself. So willing to leave me?" Aislin asked him, and he looked sadly at her.

"No. Looking to avenge the murders of my family." Eric told her, and kissed her hard. She could not push him away, and she returned the kiss until they heard the door. Sookie dragged in the other vampire, who was blackened now. Aislin stared at him, and Eric asked Sookie to chain him to the stripper pole in the room until evening. Aislin helped her and Sookie stared at her as she remained silent. Aislin pointed to her throat and mouthed that she lost her voice, and Sookie looked surprised. The women looked at all of the vampires in the room, and the three healthy ones looked exhausted and had blood pooling around their ears. "We need to sleep now." Eric said in a resigned voice, staring at Aislin. "I cannot make it home in this sun, but I will be there tonight for you."

She stepped forward and hugged him tightly, fighting the tears in her eyes. Losing him would have been such a blow to her, and she welcomed the feel if his hands on her back and his lips on hers. "I love you, Eric Northman." Aislin whispered softly, and stared at him. "Do not ever do that to me again."

"I hope not to." Eric agreed, and kissed her again. She watched as the three of them disappeared to rest, and looked at Sookie.

"Is he okay?" Aislin whispered, and Sookie stared at him.

"I will stay until someone gets here. You go rest."

"Shit. I am late for the doctor." Aislin said, and bit her lip. She looked at Sookie, not sure what to say, and the blond hugged her. "I will see you later. Thank you." She ran out and drove into the city, apologizing to the receptionist before sitting down. The doctor called her in and told her to take two weeks to recover, and to get the number to Hannah's coach for when she was better. She had just pushed herself just too much and paid the price, as had many other performers. Aislin waked slowly out of there, thinking about the two weeks away from the tour. She knew it was best, and it gave her time with Eric. She knew that the band could handle it, but she felt guilty. Aislin drove back to the house and texted Hannah and the others about her diagnosis, and they urged her to take the time to rest and come back healthy. Hannah also sent her the number to her voice coach and Aislin stared at it as she leaned back on the couch. She knew that would be the right thing to do when she got her voice back. She turned on the television and nibbled on a salad before she grew too tired to even focus anymore. She pulled off her jeans and tee and slid a thin tank top on before sliding under the covers on the bed. She thought about the tour bus and the road, and she listened to the quiet. It would be night soon and Eric might be with her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as it took her over slowly, knowing she needed to be healthy.

Aislin woke up to the feel of fingers sliding down her spine, and she jumped slightly. "Did I scare you?" Eric's voice was low and soothing, and she blinked as she settled against he pillows again.

"A little." Her voice was just above a whisper now, and she frowned. "I am glad you're a vampire. I'll need signs for everybody else. I am home for two weeks getting better."

"It might sound odd, but I am not sorry about that." Eric told her, and she sighed. "I know you loved touring, Aislin. I am glad you are here next to me right now though."

"What happened with that vampire?" Aislin asked, looking at the clock to see that he had been up for three hours at least.

"He is dealt with for now." Eric replied, and she turned her head back to gaze at him. He looked worn and he gazed back at her with dim eyes. "I just want to hold you tonight and feel your heart beat."

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday? I walked in to insanity. I am still angry with you as well, just so you know."

"I know, Aislin. I discovered my father's crown at Russell's home and I could not keep myself from planning revenge when I knew it was him that killed my family. I found my opportunity and killed Talbot after I made him think I was seducing him, since he was the closest thing to family that Russell had." He saw the look she shot him, and glanced down. "I didn't let it get that far, Aislin. I ended up convincing him that drinking Sookie's blood would allow him to survive in the daylight, since she is a fairy. That was discovered as well since you have been away. I went first to show him that he could and he followed, and then you showed up. Your face was that of an angel when I saw you, Aislin. I wanted to live when I saw you, but I was too weak at that point to do that."

"Wow. This is the life I have chosen with you?" Aislin asked, her face set with anger again. "I know nothing about you, Eric. I only know that your home is beautiful and the sex is good, but for all I know all of that is wrapped up in this bond." She was pissed off that she could not talk, but she could walk away from him, and she sat up in an attempt to leave the bed. Eric grabbed her arm and she looked at him as she started to cry. He pulled her against his bare chest and she struggled against his iron grip.

"Settle, Aislin. You're sick." Eric whispered to her, and she felt his lips caressing her neck as she gave up and crumbled against him. She breathed out as she felt the electricity between them, and the love through their bond. She realized that she had felt his pain of the last couple of days, but with the illness and shock of leaving the tour that it had been hard to detect. She remembered the pain that had shot through her just before she had driven past the bar, and she shuddered as she felt teeth sliding against her skin. They sank into her neck slowly, and she felt one hand slide down her stomach and to her thigh as he drank. She could not moan or cry out, and she slid her hand to his face to hold him closer. His free hand ripped at her shirt and she gasped as he finished drinking and pushed her to her back. His hand slipped behind her neck and he yanked her up to his lips, and she kissed him hard as she tried to breathe. He pressed her back to the pillows and she held him closer as their tongues met hungrily. She could feel the undeniable desire that she had for him all over her body, and she felt his as he pressed between her legs. "Are you up to this?" Eric asked her, as she tried to pull him to her again.

"Yes. Yes, Eric." Aislin murmured softly, and he moved his lips down her body. He ravaged her breasts and nipples as she panted, and then moved down as he kissed her stomach lightly. She felt his hands slide up her thighs and touch her, and she pushed his face down and tangled her fingers into his hair as he teased her with his tongue. "Oh, god. Don't stop, Eric."

"You taste so good, Aislin. I love you." Eric responded, diving back in. She missed her voice desperately as she climaxed, and she breathed through it as every nerve ending in her body felt it and the room spun. She relaxed as she finally opened her eyes and stared at him through the blurry vision, only to see him moving between her legs to kiss her. She tasted herself as he slid easily inside of her, and she felt him stretching her body as she moved her hips to pull him deeper. She was easily brought to climax again and he followed, murmuring to her as he shuddered against her. He held her close as he pulled out of her, and she stroked his hair as they both calmed down. Her heart was pounding and she breathed slowly in the quiet room. "Tell me that we have nothing more than this house and sex. Tell me that you do not love me." Eric challenged her quietly, and she sighed.

"I can't. I would be lying if I said that. Is it real or just the bond?" Aislin asked, and closed her eyes.

"That helps. But it is real." Eric assured her, and she decided that it didn't matter to her at that moment. She felt him move beside her and hold her close as she breathed in his scent and tasted his skin with her bruised lips, memorizing all of it.


	23. Keeping The Peace

I do not own any True Blood characters, and I will give them back when I am done. I promise!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin woke up slowly the next day and looked up at a ceiling in surprise. She stretched out, and her foot touched a solid and cool form next to her, and she looked over slowly. Eric was sleeping on his side with a peaceful look on his face. She took in the bare skin as she let her eyes roam down his body slowly, and she smiled as she remembered the previous night. He had been as good as what she had remembered in her dreams as well as reality, and she shivered as she thought about it. Her muscles ached in all of the right places and she sighed in pleasure as she moved to him to kiss his lips gently. She felt rested and she glanced at the clock over his shoulder top see that it was late afternoon. She must have been really tired. Aislin cleared her throat and heard more than she had the day before. She took in his scent as she remembered him laying on the ground and burning to death not so long before, and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. Losing him would have destroyed a large part of her, despite not being near him as much as she would like to. She loved him harder than she ever had anybody, and she felt his even now through their bond. She sat up slowly and got out of bed, pulling on one of his huge shirts and pulling her hair back. Aislin made coffee and checked her Ipad for emails and her normal activity on Twitter and Facebook, having found it a great way to interact with new fans. They all sent their well wishes and love, and she smiled wistfully as she read the words. She searched for the most recent concert footage, and felt a sad sense of pride when she saw Hannah singing her songs and realized how much she missed it. She tried to talk and had a soft voice again, and she wondered when she could call the coach. Aislin noted the time and decided to be there when her vampire awoke, and she smiled as she got up. She stripped down to nothing again and propped herself against the pillows as she turned on the television.

"This is a sight to wake up to." Eric's sultry voice greeted her, and she looked over to see him smiling at her. "My lover." He slid his hand around her small waist and pulled her to him, and she felt his lips on her neck as she fell back onto the mattress. "You smell and taste so good." She moaned as he sank her teeth into her skin, and his hand slid down her stomach slowly and she slid it further between her legs. His touch and teeth brought her to orgasm rapidly, and she cried out as she exploded inside. "You sound good as you do that." She moved over his form when she had recovered and they made love slow and hard, and she loved the feeling of his hands sliding over her body as she came again. Aislin looked down and met his eyes and she leaned over him to kiss his lips. "I love you, Aislin." Eric told her, and she smiled as she looked at him.

"I love you, vampire." Aislin replied, and leaned down against him as he enclosed her in his arms.

"I need to get to the bar to see how they came along with the repair." Eric told her, and she looked at him. There had been a lot of vandalism and damage inside of the building and he was ready to open again. Eric had lost money and it seemed like a lot when his face set the way it was at that moment. "Want to come along?"

"It's work, Eric. I don't want to be in the way." Aislin told him, and he stared at her as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I will take you to dinner when I am done." He spoke with certainty, and got up slowly to take a shower as she watched his tall figure in the shower. He was like a perfect sculpture, and she found herself walking to the shower to be ravaged again as he threw her up against the wall after she slid her hands up his back.

Aislin brushed her hair as he dressed, and he looked at her. "Hmmmmm?" Aislin asked him, thinking she needed to go see Janelle for colour.

"Stay here, lover. I will come and get you for dinner if you don't mind waiting awhile." Eric said, and she nodded as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "I love you."

She focused on getting ready and dressed and finally sat on the couch in a short red lace dress and heels with her hair clipped up. She was texting Janelle about getting her color done and the bands about the set that night wistfully. They were missing her but they were wrapped up in what she really missed at that moment. They all went to perform and she sat alone in the dim living room as she looked around. She closed her eyes and thought about the tour bus, the laughter, and the stage. She missed the screams and the adrenaline. She was lost in it and wiping tears from her cheeks when she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. "Eric?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Hannah…..she was texting me from the tour." Aislin said, and blinked. "Sorry."

"Being here is not enough for you? I am not enough?" Eric asked her, and she realized how much he would not understand her answer. He knelt down before her despite the huge couch that she sat on, and she slipped forward into his arms.

"I love you, Eric, and I will always be grateful for getting sick when I did. But I love that as well. Does that make sense?" Aislin asked him, and looked up into his face. His eyes were hard on her as he searched her face for something, and she pulled herself up to kiss him. "I don't want to dwell on this for my time home. Let's go out." Her lips brushed his and she heard the unnecessary inhaling of his breath as he pulled her closer. The kiss got very intense but her stomach growling brought her back to reality and how hungry she was. They went to her favorite place and talked about the bar and other casual things, but she could see the irritation in his eyes. She ate her dinner eagerly, and shut up to give her voice a rest. They went to a movie after that, and she leaned on him as she stared at the screen, not really seeing what was playing. She went to the car quietly afterwards, and turned on her laptop to surf on the couch as she felt him looking at her from the hallway. Eric seemed to know that she didn't want to talk and disappeared into his office, and she sighed in relief. She went into the bedroom a few hours later to change into a tank and shorts for bed, and felt him step behind her. He lifted the dress off of her head and she felt him unhook the push up bra that she wore. His hands slid around her and up her stomach to her breasts and he took her nipples between her fingers as she leaned her head back. She remembered him on the ground in the sun again and a sound escaped from her mouth as she realized that she could have been alone in this house. His hands could never have touched her again. She reached behind her to pull him closer and turned to face him at the same time. Tears were in her eyes all over again and she tried to hit him uselessly until he held her hands in his. "You were going to leave me."

"Aislin, I didn't. I am here." Eric assured her, and she slid her arms around him.

"Do you remember when we met? Do you remember how lost I was?" Aislin asked him in a whisper, and stared at him as he nodded slowly. "You could do that to me again if you ever think about trying to die again. I have already lost so much and I want to keep you."

His eyes seemed pained as he gazed at her, and she searched them. "I was hoping that you would just come home to the news and not have to see me like that. I had already made sure you were taken care of other ways."

"Fuck the money and the house. All of it. I want to love you. I can make my own money and buy my own house." Aislin told him, and he flinched a little. She could feel him pressed against her and she stepped back and started to unbutton his jeans as he stared at her. "Now why don't you take these off, Eric?" He rapidly stripped and complied as he pushed her to her knees on the bed. Sex was always a way out of an argument and it was no exception with a vampire like Eric, and she herself had forgotten every word she had said as she cried out his name. She pressed closely to him afterwards and closed her eyes as she let their previous talk disappear into the quiet room. She had less than two weeks home and she didn't want to argue and fight. He held her until she fell asleep, and she woke up the next morning tucked under the blankets with him stretched out next to her. Her voice was much stronger and she got up and pulled on a robe to call Hannah and tell her. Hannah ordered her to call the coach and passed the phone around to everybody to say hi, and Aislin felt exhilarated when she hung up. She did call the coach as well as Janelle, and set a dinner and hair colouring night up for later. Her first meeting with the coach was the next day and she felt so hopeful about it. Aislin grabbed her laptop and checked her sites, letting everyone know that she felt better. Aislin took a shower and decided to head out for a bit since she was bored and could actually talk now.

She found herself pulling into Merlotte's and glanced over to see Sookie's car. It was a long enough drive for her to realize that she wanted to see Sookie as opposed to it being an accident. Aislin got out and walked inside, and caught the blonde's eyes as she sat near the door. Sookie helped a few tables and came over, and it was then that Aislin noticed her set face and hurt eyes. "What's wrong?" Aislin asked her, and Sookie stared at her for a long moment.

"He really tells you nothing, doesn't he?" Sookie asked her, and asked her what she wanted to drink. She went and got it and Aislin grabbed her wrist before she could run off again. "I am really not in the mood, Aislin."

"You saw me last when we dragged Eric out of the sun, Sookie." Aislin said, frustrated. Sookie's eyes darkened further at the name and Aislin let go of her. "I have no idea what is happening here. I'll just go."

Sookie looked at her for a moment, and her eyes softened. "You're right. I am not angry with you." She took Aislin's food order and put it in, and sat down when she brought it over. "I guess you didn't hear what happened." She sighed and sadness passed over her face. "Eric told me that night after we rescued him and all that Bill was sent by the queen to get me and lied his way into my life. I fell in love with him, drank his blood when he pretended to save me, and gave him my virginity. I wanted everything with him and it was all a lie." A tear slid down her cheek, and Aislin covered her hand with hers. "I was so angry with the both of them that I told them not to ever come over again or see me at all. Eric probably meant well on some level, but it hurt me so badly after everything."

"He didn't tell me. I only know what little he did say and what I saw. I feel like a stranger in his life being gone as much as I am." Aislin said, and all of her happiness was sucked out of her. She sipped her tea slowly and the girls looked at each other. Sookie seemed to consider something, and dropped her eyes to the table as she remained quiet. "I'm really sorry about Bill. He seemed so sincere."

"I know." Sookie agreed, and another tear slid down her cheek. "I feel so lost and alone and he is so close to me. " Aislin imagined Eric being out of her life and she felt her head start to hurt. "Just be careful, Aislin. I hope he means well with you but I cannot trust anyone right now." She was back to work and slid out quietly and Aislin merely picked at her salad before walking out slowly. She drove back to town and decided to shop before meeting Janelle, not ready to deal with Eric quite yet. She bought a few things, but her headache was worsening and she was distracted. She headed to Janelle's and knocked on the door, and her friend answered and gave her a huge hug.

"What's wrong?"? Janelle asked her, and Aislin bit her lip.

"Just a headache." The girls went and got the hair colour and a pizza, and Aislin was adamant about getting some wine. Janelle shot her a curious look, but took her by the store so she could run in and buy some. They were a few slices into their dinner, and Aislin was sipping her second glass of wine when her phone beeped. She rolled her eyes and glanced at it. Eric was asking where she was and reminded her that he could sense her emotions at that time as well as her location. She texted back saying that she was getting her hair coloured and was fine. She downed that glass and met Janelle's eyes.

"Shouldn't you be thrilled that you are home with your man? On some level, I mean." Janelle asked her, and Aislin bit her lip.

"Probably but I have been stressed. I can't help but feel bad for missing the tour." Aislin told her, and Janelle tilted her head.

"But you are in bed with that fine vampire every night, Ais. That has to be a great distraction for you." Janelle said, and Aislin smiled for a fleeting moment. She handed her friend the wine bottle and Aislin thanked her, and they finished eating their dinner before heading into the bathroom. Aislin changed into a dress of Janelle's and sat while she covered her hair in color, and Aislin told her about the better parts of the tour. She smiled a lot and Janelle glanced at her with a warm glance. "You are so happy doing that, aren't you?"

"I really am. I am aware of what I am leaving behind when I go, but it is so much more than I expected it would be. I feel so good up there." Aislin said slowly, and blinked. "It might not work so well with what I have here though."

"He does not like it?"

Not that exactly. He would prefer me home more but I feel like I miss a lot." Aislin replied, keeping her answer relatively vague. She would love just to dump everything but she couldn't. She sighed and closed her eyes.

They finished her color and Janelle trimmed it for her as well, and then went to watch a movie. Aislin was feeling the wine at that point and she relaxed in the huge chair and curled up. She was sleepy, and felt her eyes closing. "Want me to take you home?" Janelle asked, and Aislin thought about her answer. The house might be empty if he was at work, and that sounded nice. He could also be home waiting with those demanding eyes, and she took a breath.

"I'll go home in a bit when I am more sober." Aislin replied, and Janelle raised an eyebrow at her. Aislin could practically read her mind and knew that she was wondering why Aislin did not want to see him. She ended up falling asleep and waking up with a blanket covering her, and she glanced at the clock. It was dawn. It was too late to see Eric that night and she closed her eyes again. Her phone chimed and she grabbed it from the table. He was telling her that he had missed her and they would talk that night. Aislin sensed trouble even from his words, and she apologized for falling asleep at Janelle's. If she was on the bus, this would not be an issue, and she dropped the phone back onto the table and drifted off to sleep. She woke up later when she heard Janelle moving about as she got ready for work, and she opened her eyes. "Hey."

"Good morning, sunshine." Janelle told her, and Aislin smirked.

"Guess I was tired, but I do love this chair." Aislin said, and Janelle smiled.

"Go home tonight. Your man is a little scary." Janelle recommended, and smiled a small smile. Aislin got up and drank some coffee, and hurried home to get ready for her meeting with the voice coach. She showered and pulled on fresh jeans and a tee shirt and drove to the house.

He was easy to talk to from the start. They discussed what had happened on tour and the condition she had been in, and he advised her on ways to avoid that in the future. They went over ways to warm up her voice and keep it strong, and he explained how he helped Hannah via the computer on the road and suggested that she participate. She sang for him a but, and he told her she had a great voice and a lot of potential. When she left two hours later, Aislin was filled with hope for her future. She planned on visiting him three more times before leaving again to make her voice the best it could be, and she smiled as she started her car. She went and grabbed some lunch and stopped by Matt's house to say hi. He opened the door with a smile, hugging her as he thanked her for finally calling him. They went in and sat on the couch and she told him about the coach and he nodded, having one himself. They ate their sandwiches and chatted and he smiled weakly at her as he wadded up his sandwich wrapper. "Has your stay home been nice?"

"For the most part." Aislin replied, looking around the house that used to be hers. It looked the same, and she even noticed a couple pf pictures of them around. She bot her lip and glanced at him to see a regretful look in his eyes. "It sucks being sick."

"Yes, it does. Missing any part of a tour for that is really depressing." Matt agreed with her, and she nodded. There was a tension in the air that made her move her shoulders back slowly and take a breath. "Is he happy to have you home?"

"Of course, Matt." Aislin said, and he glanced down. They moved on to talking about the tour and she leaned back and curled her feet under her. Matt brightened as he spoke about performing and she gazed at him, remembering how good their shows are. They were quickly becoming one of the best to see. She left after visiting a couple of hours and went back to Eric's house and let herself in. It was peaceful, and she set her purse down on the table and walked to the bedroom. He was stretched out and the sheet pulled to his waist, and she took him in as her body tightened. It was almost as though she were seeing him for the first time, and he was the only guy on earth. He was beautiful, stretched to show every sculpted muscle in his torso, with his hair over his face. She glanced at the clock and knew that he would be up in a couple of hours, and she returned to the couch and turned on the television to watch a movie. She pulled off her jeans and lay down slowly, and felt her eyes closing as she struggled to keep them open. The house was so quiet and she lost the fight as she slipped into a deep sleep.

Aislin woke up moaning, feeling a tongue licking her between her legs. Hands slid around her thigh and held her as his face pressed eagerly against her, and she opened her eyes. "Eric." She glanced down and the sight of him stretched before her made her cry out and she felt the pressure begin. She felt it hit her in one wave after another, and cried out his name as she writhed in his hold. He sucked her into his mouth lightly, and she felt it continue as she screamed hoarsely, something that she was not really supposed to do. He pulled away and spread one leg further as he kissed her thigh. She was still feeling the orgasm and she felt his teeth slide slowly into her. Aislin moaned and slid her hands into his hair and held him close to her, and she looked down and met his eyes as he pulled away. They were deep blue and held hers as she felt his love and need for her, and she watched as he moved up her body slowly to kiss her lips as he rested between her legs. "You're back." Eric told her, just before brushing his lips against hers. He was covered with her taste and she made a small noise against his mouth.

"Yeah." Aislin replied, and slid her arms around his neck. "I missed you." She felt him slide inside of her slowly as he kissed her again and she slid her legs around his body as she met his tongue eagerly. He raised himself above her and she watched as he entered her fully and cried out as her body responded easily. "Deeper, Eric. I want you harder in me." He complied and she threw her head back as he thrust himself into her, and she moaned her way through the intense pressure. She came with an explosive force that rocked her and he followed soon after, moaning her name and moving slowly against her. They stopped moving together and he dropped onto her chest, still covered by the shirt.

"What is it you were feeling last night?" Eric finally asked her, and she debated on lying or being vague. He could not know for sure what it was, just a trace of what she had been feeling.

Aislin sighed and stroked his hair. "I saw Sookie yesterday. I went to just say hi to her and she is so sad." He remained quiet and she stared at his head. "Why didn't you tell me what happened?"

"I wanted to focus on you. Her pain was a lot to bear but she needed to know that it was all a lie. I just hated that I told her and not him." Eric spoke in a low voice and she longed for him to look at her.

"How did you know?"

"It's something I learned with the whole experience. I held it in for a time but when it was over, I knew that it had to be out there. I knew that she needed to know." Eric told her, and his eyes stared into her face intently as he raised his face. "Our sharing blood was an accident but he allowed her to be beaten nearly to death to get her to drink his and start the attraction. Even I saved her life before tricking her." Aislin's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. 'I would never watch someone hurt you. I killed the men that dared to and I would again."

"This isn't a lie?" Aislin questioned, and he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I would not have gone to all of this trouble to get you here if it had been. I would have claimed you and walked away." Eric assured her, and she felt the truth of his words as she held him. "You were quite a challenge, Aislin."

"I was terrified." Aislin told him, and he moved up to kiss her.

"And now?" Eric asked, and she swallowed.

"I love you, Eric. Can we make love again?" Aislin asked, and he stood in a quick movement and picked her up to carry her into the bedroom. He removed her shirt and she straddled him as he kissed her and teased her, finally laying back so she could slide over him and have him again. Their eyes locked as she moved and she slid her fingertips over his stomach before the pressure became too much. She moaned that she loved him as she came and he gripped her hips tightly as he followed, and they moved close to each other on the mattress as they both finished. She was going to hate leaving him after a night like that, and she kissed his skin with lingering lips.


	24. Well Aware of Your Sins

I do not own any True Blood characters, but I do love to play with them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin woke up in the late morning, and she was still pressed close to Eric. He was silent in sleep, and she pulled away enough to look at him. He was so beautiful and she stroked his messy hair that hung over his face. She spent a few minutes in there before getting up and using the bathroom and making coffee, sipping it as she checked her sites and band stuff. She would be bback in a week, and she would be doing what she loved without that man that she loved. It was a bittersweet thought after her own doubts fueled by Sookie's words. She heard her phone and it was Janelle asking to meet for lunch, and Aislin showered and put on some make up to brighten her day. She drove to the diner and walked to the door, always looking at the spot where she had been almost killed. It was clean now after time and weather, but it would always give her the chills. The girls chatted and ate the best food that Aislin had ever had, and she felt a little better. She talked about performing again a lot, and Janelle planned on the show that was a couple of states away with a friend. The girls parted and Aislin shopped for a bit, bored and not wanting to sit home alone. There was an undercurrent of excitement buzzing through her, and she felt restless. She grabbed a coffee and texted her friends on the road, and they felt it as well. She decided to write for awhile and got her laptop out of the car and grabbed a table. Time slipped away from her and she realized that Eric was up and probably at the bar. The repairs were done and they were opening up again that night. She bit her lip in guilt. Aislin folded her laptop closed and went home, finding the house empty. She pulled on a clingy black dress and thigh highs and went to Fangtasia for the first of two nights before leaving. It was crowded and loud, and she wondered who had even done the vandalism with all of the people there. Somebody obviously liked it. Eric sat in his chair and the crowd was gathered around him, and she met his steady gaze. He looked her up and down and she could sense his hunger. The music pulsed through the building, and she moved her head to it as she walked to the bar. She ordered her usual club soda and leaned against the crowded bar, observing the crowd. Vampires and humans were crowded as they danced, and she watched them flirt.

Desire and hunger flooded her, and her gaze moved to the platform where she met Eric's eyes. He rose and walked to his office and she felt the pull take over her body. She sipped her last bit and walked back to the closed door, and stood still as she felt how much he needed her. What did he do when she was not here? He opened the door and stared at her, and she glanced up at his face. His eyes were hard and he reached out for her hand to pull her inside, before closing and locking the door. He then pressed her against it and lifted her to kiss her deeply and hard, and she moaned against his lips. He was demanding and harsh, but she still felt her muscles clench and her body moisten and he moved her to the desk where he set her down. "You do know I would have preferred this at home in our bed with you naked under me, don't you?" Eric almost growled at her, as he pulled away enough to speak. He pulled his body away from her and slid his hands up her legs as she felt them part automatically, and she gazed into his dark blue eyes.

"Time got away from me…I was writing." Aislin murmured, before she felt him stroking her under the lace of her underwear. She groaned as she leaned back and he took one hand and cupped her breast hard. His fingers moved fast and inside of her before stroking her again, and just as she was getting close she felt his face between her legs and his tongue replaced his finger. She dropped to just desire again and then she was feeling the pressure again, as he slid his finger into her and sank his fangs into her thigh. She could do nothing but scream as the orgasm flooded her, and she threw her hands behind her and gripped the edge of the large desk. She had her eyes closed as she felt him stand up and unzip his pants, and he slid inside of her without any forgiveness of any kind. She cried out as she gripped him tightly with her muscles and the pain hit her a bit, but he continued to slam into her without mercy. Aislin gripped the desk tighter as he continued to thrust inside of her, and her body adjusted to where she was feeling the impending orgasm again. She moved against him, matching his rhythm, and screamed weakly as she came again. He continued for a few moment and she finally heard him mutter something as he came. Eric pulled out of her and she heard him sit in on the couch in front of her. She pushed her skirt down and closed her legs, feeling a sense of shame as she did. Aislin sat up and looked around for her underwear, and found them next to her on the desk. She didn't look at him as she slid off of the desk and pulled them on, and grabbed her purse.

"I would like to make love again later tonight when we close. Wait in bed for me?" Eric suggested, and she glared at him.

"Make love or just fuck me like I am any one of those fangbangers out there?" Aislin asked him, and his face set in irritation. " I don't mind it a little rough every now and then, but that was like I was being punished." He focused his eyes on the floor and she stared at him. "I am going home, Eric. I have had enough of this place for the night."

"I will see you later, Aislin." Eric told her, and she didn't look back as she closed the door behind her.

"Fabulous." Aislin muttered, walking out as she caught Pam's curious glance.

"Trouble in paradise?" Pam asked her with a smirk, and Aislin felt the sting in her eyes as she looked down. "Good night, Aislin." She walked to her car and got in, feeling the hot liquid pool down her cheeks. Doubts flooded her mind and she started the engine slowly as she stared at the bar. She hated the place right now." She pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the house, not wanting to see him but feeling too emotional to go anywhere else. She ended up on the band website chatting with fans to soothe her, and then ran a hot bath to soothe her aching muscles. She lit some candles and turned on some music and relaxed against the cool porcelain of the huge tub. Aislin closed her eyes and felt her fear soak into the hot water, fear of what was happening with Eric and fear of her future. She stayed in there an hour and then got out, drying herself off with a thick burgundy towel and pulling on a tee and some boy shorts. Aislin crawled into bed and turned on the television, texting her friends before she drifted off to sleep in the dark room.

She woke to with a hand stroking her hair and a press of lips to hers. "Eric?" Aislin asked, and reached out to touch his bare chest.

"Sleeping so deeply." Eric observed, and slid his hand down her arm as he kissed her again. The gentle touch made her want more, and she slid her arm around her to pull him closer. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way tonight, lover. I woke up hard for you this evening, and wanting to taste you so badly. I was very disappointed that you were not in bed waiting for me so we could make love the proper way."

"I am sorry for that, but I don't think being raped is the way to handle that." Aislin snapped lightly at him, and her eyes widened.

"Raped? How dare you say that to me." Eric said, pulling back from her. She could not see his face but she could feel his hard stare and his rage at her words.

"I'm so sorry, Eric. I didn't mean it." Aislin stammered, reaching for him and pulling herself to him. "I know it was nothing like that."

"Choose your words carefully, Aislin." Eric warned her, and she cried against him as she regretted her haste. She searched for his lips and kissed him softly, and he slid an arm around her and pulled her close. Their lips met again and again, and she slowly slipped her tongue against his lips. Her nipples hardened under the thin shirt and she scratched his back lightly as she felt his tongue meet hers eagerly. Eric pushed her to her back and kissed her neck as she leaned her head back, and she felt his teeth scrape her lightly. His hand gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, to feel her nipples with his fingers as he pinched them. Aislin writhed as she felt the moisture pooling between her legs, and she cried out as his teeth sank into her skin. He fed for a short while and then she felt his tongue slowly licking her, and then her shirt was pulled over her head. His mouth kissed down her body to her nipples, biting and teasing as she arched her back, and she took his hand and slid it between her legs. He brought her to orgasm slowly and softly, and she cried out as she came.

"Make love to me, Eric." Aislin breathed, and he pushed her over to her stomach slowly. She raised herself slightly, and he slid slowly inside of her and adjusted his speed based on her body that he knew well now. There was no pain and no punishment and she moved back against him as she felt the building pressure inside of her, finally crying out as she came. He finished with the groaning of her name, and then rolled next to her and stroked her back as she flattened her body against the mattress.

"Better, lover?" Eric asked her, and she breathed out as his fingers soothed her.

"Much. I like feeling loved."

"You are always loved, but tonight had turned to a fierce need." Eric replied, and she felt him kiss her shoulder. "I was frustrated."

"Tell me that next time rather than showing me." Aislin suggested, and found his lips with hers as she turned her body to face him. "I love you."

"I love you," Eric responded, and they made love slowly again a short while later. She fell asleep in his arms and woke up to her alarm the next day. She showered quickly and hurried to the coach's and they worked together on her voice, which had returned to normal. She sang a few of her songs, and spun around happily when she sounded the way that she had before she got sick. She left there and went and visited Janelle at work, had a quick lunch with Matt, and ran into the house pulling off her shirt as the sun was setting. She stripped to nothing and slid in bed next to him, stroking his back with her fingers as she saw him stirring. He inhaled deeply and she sensed his discontent. "I smell human on you, lover."

"Not where it counts, vampire. I do see them in the daylight hours." Aislin teased him, and he rolled over to face her. "Do tell me you need me today. I hurried just for you."

"I am actually fine today," Eric told her casually, and she glared at him playfully. He pulled her close for a long and probing kiss and she felt shaky afterwards. "Does that suggest anything?" She answered him by pushing him on his back and kissing him again until they were making love for the first time that night. He rose to shower afterwards and looked curiously at her. "Coming tonight?"

"I am going to come tomorrow night. We have a vid chat with fans tonight that I am joining in on." Aislin told him, and he nodded at her as he stared at her. She fixed her hair and make up as he lingered under the burning water that she knew he loved, and then set up the laptop on the coffee table for when it began. Eric came out dressed to kill, so to speak, and she gazed at him lustfully. "Maybe I should come after all."

"It isn't too late." Eric suggested to her, and she blinked.

"I can't tonight." Aislin said, and stared at him.

"Tomorrow night you are all mine and I am choosing your outfit to punish you for not coming tonight." Eric told her, his eyes steady as he looked at her. She blew him a kiss and he left the house as she sighed. She turned on the computer and made sure it was all set up and then settled in for her appearance. She greeted the band with warmth and realized how much she missed them, and then the questions started. She threw an answer in when it applied to her and felt tears in her eyes when she got all of the well wishes from everybody. She ended the chat with the fans and stayed on with the band and smiled as the other bands crashed the chat. She loved seeing all of them and they laughed and talked for an hour before they went to watch movies and chill out. Aislin blew them kisses and wiped a tear from her cheek as she felt the emotional wave hit her. She surfed the net for a bit, but grew distracted and shut the computer down. She had a glass of wine as she tried to watch a movie, and was too restless for that. Aislin glanced at the clock and realized that she could still hit the bar, and went and changed into deep purple lace dress that showed off enough cleavage to drive Eric crazy and enough thigh to send him over the edge. She slipped her feet into black heels that Pam would kill for and got into the car to drive there. It was easy to park and Pam was not working the door, so Aislin assumed that it was a bit slow. Eric's car was still parked, and she got out and grabbed her purse. The doorman knew her and waved her in, and she glanced around the main room and didn't see either Eric or Pam. She walked down to the long hall to the office and noticed the door cracked slightly as she heard Pam's raised voice.

"So what do you propose we do about Yvetta? She stole money from this place when we were at our weakest. I don't know what exactly you did to her down there in the basement, but you certainly fucked her good enough to think she deserved to help herself to our cash."

"She was a worthless whore. She was nothing then and means nothing to me now, so let's just let it go." Eric barked at Pam, and Aislin felt her heart drop.

"But we could find her and destroy her for what she did. I spent hours wrapped in silver thanks to that bitch." Pam shot back at him, and Aislin held in a sob. She turned and walked to the front hurriedly and back to her car, seeing a tall figure before her as she reached it. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks and refused to look up, knowing that he had sensed her.

"Lover." His voice was low and it caressed her as she blinked.

"Was Yvetta before me or after I left for the tour?" Aislin tried to control her voice, but she could her it shaking.

There was a long pause, and she closed her eyes. "I was under a great deal of stress, Aislin. I never meant for it to happen, but it did and she meant nothing to me. She was a gold digging slut of a woman."

"You didn't seem to mind that." Aislin said, and tried to push past him. He took her arms with one large hand and forced her to look at him with the other. "Stop it!"

"You didn't consort with any of those humans while gone? I could smell them on you." His words were filled with distaste and she tried to move her head.

"I never fucked them in a basement, if that is what you mean. Nothing happened." Aislin insisted, and he stared at her. "Let go of me."

"We shall go home and discuss this." Eric said, and she shook her head vehemently.

"I will go to your house, pack my shit, and be gone." Aislin told him, and he pulled her close to him. "Let go-" His lips covered hers and she struggled against the spark that shot between them. She tried to push him away and he only pulled her closer and forced her lips open with his tongue. Aislin screamed wordlessly against him, and he lifted her and set her on her car as he pressed between her legs. She managed to get her hands between them and finally push him away, and he stared at her with lust in his eyes. He was hard as he pushed against her, and she felt the throbbing between her legs. "Let me go, Eric."

"I won't. We are bonded, you and I, very tightly." Eric informed her, and narrowed his eyes as the tears slid down her cheek. "Let me drive you home."

"You never reached out to me when any of this shit was going on. You just let me feel all of your fucking emotions and worry, so much so that I got sick and had to leave my own band. You needed to fuck her because you were going through a hard time?" Aislin demanded, and a hint of guilt passed through his eyes.

"I am sorry, Aislin. You told me that you would understand my needs." Eric said softly, not moving away from her.

"You never asked me to do a thing about your needs. Go fuck yourself, Eric." Aislin told him, pushing him back. She got into the car and stared at him. "Do not come home right now. I am going to pack and get out and I don't want to hear your shit anymore." She started the car and drove him as she cried, not knowing how to sever the bond. She cried because she had chosen to trust him enough with her fear, and to love him enough to not run. She pulled into the driveway and was relieved to not see him standing there, and she hoped that he would respect her wishes. She didn't want to see him again and feel the hurt that was coursing through her veins even more, some of which might even be his. She went inside and took the boxes that she had stacked inside of his garage to her car one by one, and then carried her clothes to the car to lay on the seats in the front and the back. She considered what to do and where to go as she did this, realizing that Matt and Janelle might have too many questions for her that night. She remembered that she had Hannah's key from when she was on vacation, and she dialed her number. She asked if she could sleep in their guest room for a couple of nights until she met up with them again, and was met by silence for a moment.

"Ais, you're supposed to be in bed with Eric every night loving that you get time with him. You're supposed to be having amazing sex and being all in love. What is going on?" Hannah asked her, and Aislin sighed.

"I told him to go fuck himself tonight and I have my car full of stuff to leave." Aislin admitted, and felt a tear slide down her cheek as her voice shook.

"And he did not drain you right there or kill you?"

"I think I had the surprise element going for me. But there is still a few hours of night left." Aislin tried to quip dryly, and Hannah sighed audibly.

"Go ahead, sweetie. I'm sorry. I am guessing that you're done." Hannah said slowly, and Aislin let those words sink in.

"Yeah. I will finish up the tour and then find a place. Can I stash some stuff in the garage?" Aislin asked, and Hannah told her yes. They hung up and Aislin checked the house for anything that she might have left. She had been there an hour and she felt that she was pushing her luck, since the bar closed soon and dawn would come eventually. It looked as though she had never lived there, and she sighed and closed her eyes as she smelled him all around her. She took it in and memorized it, and let more tears slide down her cheeks. "I loved you so much." She gripped the necklace that hung down and ripped it off, wincing as the chain sliced her skin a little. She walked into his room and threw it on his bed, knowing it was childish but feeling better in some strange way. She felt bad taking the clothes that he had bought her, but what was he going to do with them if she didn't? Aislin took her key off of the ring and dropped it on the counter, walking out of the house after she locked it from the inside. She sucked in her breath as she did, feeling the raw need for him in her life hit her, and she hurried to the car.

"You don't have to go. We can discuss this." His voice was next to her, and she closed her eyes so not to see him.

"So I can go back out on tour and worry about what you're doing? I don't have the energy to even think about that." Aislin replied, and felt him slide his arms around her waist. "Stop it."

"I don't want anyone but you." Eric told her, and she struggled against his strong grip. "I love you, Aislin. My blood is flowing in you and we will always have this bond,"

"I will make a point of drinking another vampire's blood." Aislin told him, and his grip turned painful. "Fuck! Let go."

"Your words are strong, lover. I don't appreciate them very much right now." Eric murmured, as he lowered his lips to her neck. He kissed her skin and she shivered, and he let her go enough to brush her hair to the side with one hand. He dragged his fangs across her skin, and she moaned despite herself. She wanted him more than she had wanted anything at that moment, and she felt him quickly turn her to face him. She pulled his mouth down to her neck again and he bit gently, and Aislin cried out as his teeth sank into her skin. He pulled away and kissed the wound and she looked into his eyes. "Is that a last meal?"

"You betrayed me." Aislin reminded him, and he stroked her cheek. "I am not going to worry about that when I leave again." She dropped her hands to her side and stood very still.

"I was beside myself with emotion, and I lost it briefly." Eric told her, and brushed her lips with his. "I never thought you would even know."

"Gee, thanks." Aislin muttered, and his eyes reflected regret as he stared at her.

"I have not been in a position where I have needed to worry about that for a very long time, lover. Surely I can get one pass if I make it up to you as best I can." Eric kissed her and she felt his need as he gripped her face. She could so easily go into that house with him, into his bed, and try to forget what she had heard. His tongue teased her lower lip and she started to slide her hands up his body and she gave in, and she made a small sound against his mouth. She suddenly remembered all of the stress while she was gone, knowing that he was frightened and worried, but now knowing why. She could have probably pinpointed when he was with this Yvetta, had she not been so occupied with his other emotions. She dropped her hands and turned her head, and he stared at her.

"I can't do this, Eric." Aislin told him, and walked away to her car. She didn't want to love him and didn't want him to hurt her anymore, or wonder. She just wanted to move on and live her life, as broken as she might feel at that moment. She got into the car and drove to Hannah's as she let the tears slide down her cheeks slowly.


	25. It will heal, but it won't forget

I do not own any True Blood characters. I want to thank you guys for the nice words and adds, and all of that good stuff. When life is crazy (as it has been!), they matter so much to me.

FORGIVE me for such a short chapter. I am ashamed of myself, but I think you will see why I did it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin drove into the driveway and parked, wiping her eyes as she took a deep breath. Unloading her car into a garage at midnight alone did not sound fun at all, particularly when your vampire ex was out there and not at all happy with her. She got out of the car and looked around, certain that he was just going to appear out of nowhere. Her phone rang and she jumped in the quiet night air as Hannah's voice sang to her. Aislin glanced at it and frowned, answering it quietly. "Matt?"

"Hey, you. Hannah knew you'd be mad but she also didn't want you alone right now. She said you have had a rough night and that you are hiding out at her place." Matt's voice was worried, and Aislin cursed Hannah silently. "You can come here, store stuff, whatever you need."

"I know that. I just thought of here." Aislin stalled, knowing that Eric had been at Matt's and would likely make himself at home again. At least until she took away that right.

"I am coming over, at least to help you unload." Matt insisted, and she bit her lip. She looked awful in her dress with her make up smeared everywhere on her face, and her eyes red.

"Fine." Aislin agreed, and sighed.

"Just accept a little help, stubborn girl." Matt told her, and hung up. She went and unlocked the door and took what she would need immediately inside. By the time she was headed outside, he was pulling in and she looked at him.

"Look at you." Matt said softly, and wiped her eyes with his thumb. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically." Aislin replied shortly, still feeling the pain from the grip on her arms. She rubbed them absently, and his gaze traveled with her hands. "I am going to change and then we will do this."

Matt walked in and opened the garage and started to unload, and she pulled on leggings and a tee before going to help him. They made a neat stack in the garage so that Hannah and Kyle would not be too bothered when they returned, and Matt eyed it after. "I guess you did leave me with a lot of the stuff."

"I moved here from a furnished apartment in New York. I didn't have a lot when I came here." Aislin said absently, and then caught his steady gaze. Every now and then, their past hit her and now was one of those times. "Don't look at me like that."

"You look completely wrecked, Aislin. I can't help but be a little concerned." Matt defended himself, and she nodded. "I don't really want to leave you alone like this."

"I need some time alone." Aislin said, feeling tired and sick. "I will be fine here. He won't bother me at this place."

"But he would at mine?" Matt asked, hearing something in her voice.

"Not if I am not there, he will not." Aislin said, and didn't look at him. She didn't elaborate that he could easily find her and talk to her if he wanted to.

"I am going to call you tomorrow to make sure you are okay." Matt assured her, walking through the house and to the front door as she followed him quietly. He hugged her hard for a long moment, and she closed her eyes. She wondered for a second what would have happened if history was a bit different, and then stopped herself. Eric had hurt her, but he had made her feel alive again and helped getting her to where she was right now.

"I will be waiting." Aislin said, and he gave her a long look before leaving. She locked the door and closed every window, feeling the intense emotional pain that she was in as well as possibly Eric. She took a long, hot shower and pulled on the clothes that she had changed into and made some tea in the kitchen. She looked around the house, looking wistfully at various pictures and feeling envious at the ones of Hannah and Kyle. The house was very Hannah looking, and she smiled as she sat on the couch. She felt very alone and shivered a little bit as she sat in the dark, and she turned on the television for background noise. Aislin allowed herself the time to mourn, and she thought over the memory that was her time with Eric. She remembered meeting him, having to tell him what had happened to her, and finally she felt the tears well up in her eyes as she remembered the first time she had made love since the brutal rape. He had made it possible for her to feel again, and she had felt very good every time after that with him. She pulled her knees to her face and cried as she thought about it, and missed him with everything that she had. It infuriated her that he took it seemingly so lightly that he had been with somebody else, and acted like it was a very small thing. Worse, it upset her that she was never even asked to help him with anything going on as she worried. Aislin felt a certain weight off of her shoulders, and she took a deep breath. She could do this. It helped a lot that tour was starting again for her, but she could do this anyway. Her bond with him screamed silently at her as it seemed to think otherwise, but she fought it. Aislin rinsed the cup in the sink and stared at the kitchen window that she had closed, wanting to look. She wanted to see if he was there, but she turned and walked to the bedroom. She didn't fall fully asleep until sunrise, and then seemed to find some peace.

Aislin went to the coach one last time and then visited Janelle. She told her a little of what had happened and then moved on to the tour, and then made a point of stopping by Matt's. He was relieved to see her looking a bit back to normal, and she smiled as he fussed over her. "Is it over? Completely over?" Matt asked her, and she looked at the ground.

"I am pretty sure it is. It was…..quite a heated last conversation." Aislin replied, and Matt slid his arm around her. "I am leaving anyway so it would not work well to try and salvage anything now."

They went out to eat and she was back at Hannah's that night. She felt alone again, and shook it off as she pulled out her tour luggage and packed for the trip in two days. Everything had been washed and was all set, and she smiled as she zipped it. She could not wait to leave. Aislin called Janelle to come over and stepped outside with a guitar, sitting on the bench and strumming as she finally focused on the words that had been in her head for the last several hours. She was in the middle of composing a song, when she felt a presence and glanced up to see Pam standing a few feet away. "Isn't that a bitter little tune? Surely you can find a way over it and get your ass over to Fangtasia before I suffer another several weeks of misery with my maker."

"Why? He slept with another woman." Aislin said painfully, and bit her lip. "He shut me out of everything."

"Poor you being shut out for a few months, if that. I learned things I never knew about Eric after decades of being by his side." Pam hissed at her, and Aislin stared at her. "As far as Yvetta, she simply wore him down until her was weak enough to let her seduce him. He needed to relieve himself of the pressure somehow. Believe me, he still has some feelings for you. I can see it in his misery, and I have had it with misery. I almost lost my maker and I don't want to watch him wallow while you trot off around the country."

"I am looking forward to leaving again. I need to be away from here and figure out where I belong now." Aislin lied slightly, and the blonde vampire narrowed her eyes at her.

"I will drag you there if I have to." Aislin took a deep breath as she looked steadily at Pam, and then the doorbell rang. "I expect you there before you leave. I won't have him moping like he is." She was gone and Aislin blinked as she stood up slowly.

"Hi." Aislin greeted Janelle, as she opened the door. Janelle brandished a bottle of wine and a bag of snacks, and the girls settled on the couch to watch a movie. Aislin kept thinking about Pam's words, and tried to picture Eric's sadness. She certainly felt it through their bond. She drank a lot of the wine and stumbled off to bed after locking the door behind Janelle. Drinking had been stupid, but she fell into the king sized bed in the cute guest room easily and curled up in her shorts and tank. She began dreaming shortly after drifting off, and his presence surrounded her. His hands touched her body and his lips caressed her lips and face before he teased her enough to make her beg for him. He was just getting ready to take her from behind as she screamed for him to fuck her when she woke up, and she screamed in frustration. "Get out of my fucking mind, Eric!" Aislin begged, and could still feel his hands on her and she stretched out. She knew that he had put that dream into her head and she felt the tears slide down her cheek. She crawled under the blanket and hid in the darkness, falling asleep only to dream again. She threw the blankets off, frustrated by her full arousal in her body, and screamed again. "God, I want you so bad. I can't take these dreams." She could feel him near her, and she opened her eyes. Aislin stood up on shaking legs and opened the window, seeing him outside staring at it.

"Invite me in." Eric said, and she saw pain etched on his face. "I need to touch you, Aislin." She cried as she turned and walked to the door, unlocking it and cracking it open. Eric pushed it the rest of the way, and closed it behind him as he stared at her.

"It's been one night, Eric." Aislin said, feeling their combined desire surge through her.

"One followed by nights of you being away from me. I don't want to part this way." Eric told her, and she looked away. "It meant nothing to me what happened. It was just sex."

"I wish I looked at it that way. I wish I understood why I knew so little about anything. I probably still do." Aislin murmured, and felt his hand stroking her cheek. She looked at him and his eyes held hers as she sucked in her breath. "I never wanted anyone else. How could you?"

"I am a vampire who was in a very low place." Eric told her, and she felt her eyes water. He pushed her against the wall gently, lowering his lips to hers as she whimpered softly. Their kiss deepened easily, and she felt him lift her and press into her. She was still aroused from the dream, and she moaned as he brushed her sensitive body. She wrapped her legs around his body and he slid his hands under her shirt and stroked her bare skin as she shivered. "You are so turned on right now." Eric whispered, and stared into her eyes. "I feel your desire."

"I want you. I have been dreaming all night." Aislin told him, and he carried her to the room that she was sleeping in. He inhaled deeply and she watched as he dropped her into the bed, and pushed her back to kiss her again.

"I only have a couple of hours." Eric told her, and she slid her hands under his tank and pulled it up. They kissed and stripped each other easily, rolling around and changing positions. Aislin ended up under him, and he moved between her legs after teasing her with his tongue for a long time. "I know that I am the one you trusted with your body. I know what that meant to you." Eric assured her, and she watched his face as he entered her. "I love you." She cried out as he drove himself into her, and moved with him as they worked towards a mutual release. She came just before he did, and she moaned as her body rocked against his helplessly as it hit her in waves. He moved beside her after they finished and stroked her damp skin as she breathed.

"I am not going to ask for your faithfulness while I am gone." Aislin told him, and he looked at her. "I don't think it is in your nature."

"I never want to see your face again the way I did that night, or hear you go tell me to go fuck myself again." Eric assured her, and she looked at him. "Are you ending it with me?"

"I am leaving in a day to go tour the country some more and hang out on a stage. That is all I am certain of." Aislin replied, staring at the ceiling. "I don't even know if I have anything here at all, other than the band."

"You still have our house to live in. You still have me." Eric told her, and she gazed blankly at him. Did she? They had a blood bond, they cared for each other, and wanted to fuck each other senseless apparently. Did that equal a happy home? "Give us a chance, Aislin."

"I am not coming back before I leave in a matter of hours, Eric." Aislin told him, though her heart and body argued silently with her. She longed to run back to his bed and pretend that none of it had happened. She wanted to be in love with him, and still was deep down, but it was so tarnished now. A tear slid down her cheek and she blinked it away. "I am not going to forget what you did that fast. It needs to heal before I am anywhere near that point, and right now I am still really hurting."

"So human." Eric murmured, and leaned closer to her as his eyes darkened. "I could find a way for you to stay with me if I chose it. You could not stop me." She stared at him as he met her gaze, and could see his need. They had discussed him turning her, but she had refused since she was trying to live her life right now. She had made it very clear. He brushed her bruised lips with hers, and she closed her eyes as she returned it. She didn't make her point again, and he moved his lips down her face to her neck. She moaned and he sat up and moved her back against him, and slid his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck again. She felt him drag his teeth against her skin and she gasped softly as they sank into her neck, and he stroked the skin of her stomach with his fingertips. He latched on hard and her head was forced to the side as he brushed his fingers over her nipples, sliding his other hand down her stomach and over her thighs. She felt her legs part and she felt his fingers slide between her legs, over her and inside of her and she got lost in the sensations of her body. She was weak when she had her orgasm, and exhausted afterwards. She didn't normally feel as tired as she did then, and realized he was still sucking at her neck.

"Eric," Aislin said softly, wanting to go to sleep. "What are you doing?" She could not help herself, and she slumped against him as sleep overtook her. Within a few moments, Aislin was out as he continued to drink from her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So…..? Thoughts?


	26. Reversion

I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin woke up, the memory of Eric's blood flowing down her throat as well as the slight taste that remained in her mouth. She gasped and sat up, looking around to see the sun flowing into the windows of Hannah's guest room. She was alone, as expected, but she still looked around carefully. Aislin pulled the sheets up around her bare breasts, sure that the night had happened as she remembered up until she passed out. She remembered him drinking from her like he had always done, but he didn't stop. He had kept drinking and she shuddered. What was he thinking? He had seemed so intense right before that and she realized that he might have been attempting to turn her. He was capable of doing it easily when she was passed out, but something had changed his mind apparently. She glanced into the mirror that was attached to the dresser and saw the blood around her lips and she screamed out loud. She had been given more of his blood, more of his bond. Even in her anger, she could feel their bond flowing and his need for her. She could feel her need for him. Why the fuck had she let him inside of the house? Why had she given in to her desire and made love to him? It had felt so good and so right. "Fuck you., Eric Northman." Aislin cursed him, thankful that she was alive and still mortal. She was scared but it was one more night that she was here, and it was not going to be spent in this house. Aislin pulled on some clothes and went and made coffee, seeing the note on the counter.

Come by the bar tonight to say goodbye. I would like to see you again before you leave. I love you, and want you to come home. ~E~

"Hell fucking no." Aislin told the note out loud, going to take a shower while she waited for the coffee. "I am not setting foot anywhere near that place or that house. I am done with vampires." She scrubbed every trace of him off of her body and brushed her teeth right afterwards to get the blood out of her mouth. The times she had wanted it made he sick now, and she felt the sting of the tears in her eyes. She cried in the shower as the hot water washed away her tears and got out, just wanting to be done with it all. Janelle called for a lunch date and Matt called about dinner, and she dressed in a bright pink dress and black heels and put on make up to match, and drove to the diner. The girls giggled and talked over their meal, and Aislin stopped by the studio to visit and say hello when they were done. She missed the mornings here listening to her music and creating new looks, and then remembered just missing Matt most of the time. She remembered New York, and she smiled as she shook it away. Life was better now. She had survived all of it, and would make it past this Eric drama. She smiled at Janelle and hung out for a bit longer before driving out to Bon Temps to get something from Josh's house to bring back to him. She drove past Merlotte's on the way back and pulled in for just one drink, and to check on Sookie. The blonde was flitting around and looked a little better, and she glanced at Aislin. "I just wanted to see how you are. I am leaving for awhile tomorrow and I was driving by on the way back."

"On the way back to Eric's?" Sookie asked, leading her to a table.

"Ummmm, no. I left him a couple of days ago and I am staying at a friend's until I leave. I will come back and decide what to do then."

"Why did you leave him? I thought you two were doing alright." Sookie asked, narrowing her eyes,

"I did as well, until I overheard a conversation regarding some woman he slept with in the office. He is asking me to come back, and I think he was trying to turn me last night…but he stopped." Aislin shuddered, and glanced at her. "I am a little scared right now. Shaky. I don't know why he stopped, but it would have been so easy to do."

"Eric has not turned anybody since Pam decades ago." Sookie said slowly, and Aislin looked at her. "I am not surprised about the other woman, being that you were gone and all. He has his needs and going without seems tough on him. I guess he really wants you if he is willing to be your maker."

"I don't want that at all, Sookie. He knows that. I just want to be a part of his life, yet he shuts me out the whole time I am gone and fucks her because his life is rough. I am just tired of it. I want to leave and maybe never come back."

"Well, you do have a whole life here and a band. That seems drastic." Sookie said, and covered her hand with her own. "Go away and if you want to stay when you come back home, I have a room you can rent here in Bon Temps. Sam would even be willing to let you rent one of his apartments. Eric will try as long as he thinks he can get you back, but he'll probably move on eventually."

"Has Bill given up?"

"Not entirely, but I don't see much of him or Eric these days." Sookie replied, the sadness passing through her eyes again. "I told you not to trust him, to trust them."

"I know. I suppose you were right." Aislin murmured, and blinked.

"Break's over. Stop by when you're back and enjoy. I would love to get away sometimes." Sookie told her, smiling wistfully. She stood up and Aislin stood up to give her a hug, and watched as she walked away. Aislin left the building and drove to Matt's, smiling as he opened the door. She looked around the house and a thought crept into her mind, and she smiled at Matt. They went to their dinner, a nicer place that she expected, and spoke of music and tours and life. They grabbed some ice cream after and then went back to his house, and he looked closely at her.

"Hey, you seem nervous or something." Matt told her, and she bit her lip as she looked down.

"I don't want to sleep alone at Hannah's tonight." Aislin said, and stared at the floor. Eric might come there. He would be angry that she didn't show up and he could finish what he started the night before. He could come to Matt's too, but at least she would not be alone. A huge part of her wanted to see his face again and tell him that she loved him, but the scared part of her won that night.

"OK. Sleep here tonight." Matt said easily, and she looked at him. "That is nothing too much to ask. I have the guest room, Ais."

"I know. But I don't want to sleep alone." Aislin said again, and looked at him. "I'll be fine once I am surrounded by everybody again on the bus, but I am a bit shaky tonight."

"I see." Matt said slowly, and turned towards her. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Aislin told him, and he slid his hand towards her and stroked her arm. He moved to stroke back her hair and she stared at him.

"Was it worth it, Ais? Was he worth it?" Matt asked her, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"We would have ended anyway. You cheated as well." Aislin reminded him, and he gripped her hair tightly.

"I was so scared to touch you when you moved here. I was so scared of hurting you or scaring you, or anything. I know that you pulled away from me, but I pulled away from you as well. That is why I cheated. I weakened and I gave in. I was supposed to be the one that touched you the first time after you were raped, but he got to. Why?"

"I don't know." Aislin replied honestly. "He drew me in, and he seduced me. He gave me the time I needed and I gave in. It feels wrong now."

"I am not scared to touch you anymore, Aislin." Matt admitted, and dropped his head onto the couch. His eyes were deep and hurting, and they showed his need.

"I am leaving tomorrow, Matt." Aislin told him, and he leaned in and kissed her with a simple press of his mouth, so warm and familiar. She kissed him next and their lips held this time. It deepened and she found herself in his bed, naked and under him as he searched her body with his lips. She thought back to when things were good in New York, and then the time they didn't touch for months. She thought about Eric and how he made her feel the night before. Matt brought her back as he moved between her legs and licked her eagerly, and she cried out. She felt a rage flowing through her body, and she knew that it was Eric's rage. She knew that he realized she was not coming to see him, and she moaned in response to Matt as her bond with Eric flowed freely. He knew that she was feeling desire now, and she hoped her knew that she came as she cried out Matt's name. Aislin felt Matt move above her, and he entered her as she met his eyes.

"You feel so good, Ais." matt told her, and she felt him thrust harder. "I have missed your body." She gasped as he took her harder and deeper, and she was soon moaning his name as they both came together. He collapsed on top of her and she stroked his back where she had gripped him so tightly. "Thank you for that. I needed that feeling one more time."

"I think I did as well." Aislin said, and they nestled together under the blankets. He fell asleep, but she stayed awake as she continued to feel Eric's despair and now envy. The windows were closed and she refused to get up as she felt his presence nearby, and she moved closer to Matt. "Stay out." Aislin whispered, closing her eyes and pushing him away from her. "I don't want you anymore."

The night was long as she fought the urge to go to him, but as she sun rose she finally let sleep take over. She was exhausted when it came time to get up and get ready to leave, but it was a long enough flight to sleep a little. Matt took her to the airport and she could see the possibility of them in his eyes as he hugged her, and she smiled as she got on the plane and sat down. It was over for awhile. Eric was here and she was everywhere. She drifted into a nap before the announcement that they had arrived in Portland, and she smiled as she opened her eyes. In addition to her friends, she was seeing her family at this show. She was pleased to be seeing them now as opposed to a few months ago. She was still depressed about Eric and what had happened, but the fact that she was working again nearly made up for that. She gathered her stuff together and got off of the plane, hearing her name called as she approached the entrance and seeing Hannah and Anthony waving at her. Aislin dropped her bag to hug them tightly, and she pulled away with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god. I am insanely happy to be back." Aislin admitted, and hugged Hannah again.

"Well, there is a lot of people waiting for you back at the venue." Anthony told her, and she smiled. She grabbed her bag and they got a cab there, and she greeted everyone there with smiles and tears. There was food and she ate it happily, having slept through any food on the plane. The show was the following night, so a group went out and hit the town of Portland and have fun. They found a friend's band and Aislin and Hannah danced amongst the crowd happily. She only allowed herself one drink and chatted and mingled amongst the crowd. Josh found her and pulled her to the side of the room, and hugged her tightly.

"I am so happy that your back. The shows weren't the same without you."

"Thanks, Josh. I appreciate that. It was awful being away from it." Aislin admitted to him, wrinkling her nose. "I am so thrilled to be here with all of you."

"We are feeling the same about your being here too. That being said, I spoke to Matt this morning after your flight left town." Josh told her, and she frowned. "I am all for a little rebound when you break it off with someone, but with a stranger or someone casual. Not with the guy you were living with that definitely still has feelings for you."

"Yeah, I know. It just happened." Aislin defended herself, and Josh stared into her eyes.

"He may not have said much about it this morning, but he has hopes for you two. How can he not?"

"I didn't intend for that. He seemed fine last night and this morning." Aislin said weakly, and her eyes pleaded with Josh. "Just between us?" The guilt had been nipping at her lightly, but now it bit deeply. She had played around with feelings, and was still feeling the absence of Eric.

"Sure, no problem. I just thought you should know what was up." Josh told her, and hugged her again. "Hang in there, Ais."

They joined the group again, and Aislin danced around to the beat of the song. She loved the band and hung out with them afterwards, talking closely to the guitarist as they laughed together. He had a great sense of humor and she thought working with them could be great in the future. The group all headed back to the bus for bed so they could get up for sound check and the show, and Aislin curled up in her bunk with a smile on her face. She was surrounded by friends and she felt content, at least until she fell asleep and the dreams began. She managed to wake up quietly and took a deep breath, remembering the feel of Eric's lips on her thigh. "Stop it." Aislin whispered, closing her eyes. She fell back asleep and woke up in three hours having another. She sighed quietly and glanced at the clock, seeing that dawn was approaching. She drifted back to sleep, aching for him as she hoped that he would sleep soon. She missed him with everything that she had, so much so that she wasn't even really thinking about Matt. Aislin drifted back off to sleep and woke up when she heard everyone else stirring, and she got up and went for a cup of the coffee that she smelled brewing. They talked about the show and Aislin could feel the excitement level rising within her. She went to the back of the bus with Hannah to have their web practice with the coach, and they sang their notes as they fought giggles. Aislin felt strong and confident and they headed to the sound check. Everybody was there, and she smiled down at them. She practiced her songs and grinned as she got a thumbs up from everyone and watched as Hannah sang as good as always. They watched the others and Aislin clapped and cheered, and then looked at Hannah as she dragged her on the stage by the hand. She explained that she sings along with her favorite song and that Aislin would too now.

The girls went and got ready, with Aislin doing make up for both of them. She worked on Hannah a bit longer than normal, knowing that she ditched her. She then did her eyes in gold and green, and they glanced up as Josh came in with flowers. He looked at her with a stern look and Hannah grinned. "Well, well. Maybe your guy misses you."

"Perhaps." Aislin said, and pulled the card out slowly. It was from Matt, and it told her everything that Josh had the night before. She closed her eyes and frowned and heard Hannah ask Josh what was going on.

"I will leave you to this." Josh told her, and left the bus. Aislin sighed and looked at Hannah with big eyes.

"I spent the night at Matt's last night due to some Eric drama, and I do mean really spent the night. These are from him. I seem to have fucked with his head a wee bit." Aislin explained, and gritted her teeth. "Damn it. I should have thought more, but it just happened."

"Have fun with that one." Hannah said after a moment, and Aislin sighed. Her phone beeped and she saw that it was her family, and she smiled. She could not wait for them to see her, and to see them afterwards. The girls finished and Aislin shook the tense mood away as they headed to the stage. The group hugged each other and wished each other luck, and then took their places. Aislin felt the notes of the first song as much as she heard them, and she felt the nervous stomach worsen. She heard the crowd when the curtain dropped and then the sound of Hannah greeting the crowd as she danced out. The song kicked all the way in and Aislin moved to the beat as she played her keyboard and sang the back up. Her song came up a few later, and she moved to he front and greeted everybody. She started to sing and she felt so good about her vocal chords, and she danced along to the beat and swung her head around. She gave it her all, smiling as she thought about her family and fans that had wished her well along the way. Their set ended way too soon, and they hit the signing table and greeted everyone. Her family approached her as she was finishing up, and she jumped out to hug them all. Her parents looked a bit dazed and happy, and her sister's eyes were lit up when she Aislin hugged her. She was so grown up and so beautiful, and Aislin whispered that she loved her as she stroked her light blond hair back. They agreed to watch the rest of the show and went to the good seats that Aislin had secured for them, and the band headed backstage to watch the others and sing the last song of the set.

Aislin met up with them again, and she agreed to a late dinner with them. They invited a few of her friends and she found Hannah and Anthony free. They all headed to a very popular diner in Portland and found a big booth, and the girls and Anthony posed with a few fans throughout the night. Aislin did have time to sit and talk with her family and talk about as much as she was willing to about her city and her home, and she did not divulge that she really didn't have one at that moment. She told them that her and Matt had split up, and didn't mention Eric. Her friends left the table for a moment and her mother looked at her and smiled. "You have sounded so broken the times we spoke, Aislin. I am happy to hear joy in your voice instead of that sadness. I wish I could help you with whatever it is."

"Oh, Mom." Aislin's eyes filled with tears, and she blinked as they slid down her cheeks. "I took care of it all. I did."

"You were hurting. I see you have good friends that support you." Aislin's father chimed in, and she moved over to them and sat between them. She hugged each one and cried slowly. "You were amazing up there, and you sounded and looked so beautiful."

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" Hannah asked, as she sat down and looked at them. Aislin's sister was wiping her eyes as well, and Aislin laughed.

"Just being sentimental." Aislin replied, and hugged her sister. The dinner came to an end, and Aislin invited her sister back to the bus to hang out. She hugged her parents tightly and the four took a cab back to the bus. They hung out in the lounge and Aislin picked up Josh's guitar and strummed it slowly, still hearing her song in her head. She hummed it as she strummed the chords, and Anthony squeezed inn next to her and looked expectantly at her. "What?"

"I know you have something brewing in there, girl. Spill it! I know you had to be at least a little productive on that time off." Her sister stared at her, and she looked a little intimidated and hesitant to speak. Aislin smiled at her and strummed the guitar and sang the powerful words to her new song. It spoke of Eric's infidelity and her hurt feelings and she cringed a little as she played it. Her voice was just raw enough to sound good singing it, and she strummed the last chord and looked around at the small crowd gathered around. "Holy shit. That was really good and I do expect you all to do something with it." He stared at the band and she blushed.

"Thanks, Ant." Aislin smiled, and looked at Hannah, who was giving her a concerned look. She figured that she understood what it was about and she shared a long look with her best friend. Aislin pulled her sister up to the couch with her and snuggled with her, and closed her eyes. The guys started playing one of their violent video games and the girls huddled together as they gossiped and giggled. Aislin heard her phone ringing on the counter and she sighed, thinking it must be her parents calling. Her sister stayed home a lot and this might be worrisome for them. She excused herself and grabbed it, heading outside to take the call. She glanced at the screen and froze when she saw Eric's name in bold letters as the song played. She debated on answering, but finally swallowed and held it to her ear and she hit the button to answer it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thoughts?


	27. Stranger I Know So Well

Thank you for the adds! Favourite author? Oh my! I love that one as well as the rest. It makes me feel so…worthy

I do not own any True Blood characters. Let's get back to Eric and Aislin, shall we?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stranger I know so well

You got me tripping over myself

Can't trust in you

Cause as I reach for your hand

I still sink in quicksand

.

.

.

.

.

.Aislin closed the door of the bus and shut out the noise of the arguing guys as she held the phone up to her ear. "Eric?"

"Not even a goodbye, lover?" His voice was low and she heard the pain in it, and she closed her eyes.

"I was scared to see you again." Aislin admitted, and cleared her throat as her voice shook. He still got to her. His voice was like an invisible hand that caressed her body and she trembled.

"I suppose the last night we shared would cause you some concern." He seemed to hesitate, and she felt his regret flowing through her as his presence hit her. She turned and looked around hastily and searched the trees with her eyes wide. "I wanted to take you right then and there and make you mine. I wanted to keep you by my side forever. I almost lost all control and then I realized that you did not want that. I knew that you would resent me for eternity and I would see that in your face every time I looked at you. I stopped and left you there, hoping that you would understand that. "

"I know why you stopped, but Eric…..." Aislin said, still feeling him and looking for him. "Where are you?"

"I came after you to try and remedy what we have. Pam ordered me to lest I mope for weeks, as she put it. You looked so beautiful onstage tonight, and happy. You look like you belong there. I watched you interact with you family and your friends and you radiated life, Aislin."

"Did you follow me around town?" Aislin asked him, and saw movement at the edge of the trees a few feet away. He stood in the dim light and she froze. She began to walk slowly towards him, and then she ran. She reached him and threw herself into him, needing to be as close as she could to him as she pulled him towards her. "Eric. You're here."

He slid his arms down and pulled her up against his body. "I needed to see you. I loved watching you with your family, lover. I like seeing the parts of your life that I am not a part of, but sadly I never will be."

"What?" Aislin breathed, sliding her hands through his hair as he brought them into the trees where it was dark. She found his lips in the darkness and he gripped her hips tightly as he pressed her into a tree.

"I can never sit with your family and have dinner. I can never celebrate a holiday with you and them. I mean so little in your life." Eric said, sounding wistful as he spoke.

"My life is so wrapped up in you." Aislin told him, feeling the emotions that flooded her from the both of them. Love, desire, want, and need all combined into a dizzying combination, and she stared at him as best as she could in the dark. "I don't know what I would be without you right now."

"You ran to the bed of your former lover." Eric told her, and she sighed heavily. "You chose to ignore my invitation and you went to him."

"I was terrified of you, and so angry." Aislin explained softly.

"I felt your desire and I knew you were having sex with him." Eric went on angrily, and she sighed with more exasperation this time.

"You fucked a girl in your basement." Aislin reminded him, and he pushed against her as if to let her know just how much he wanted her. She whimpered as he pressed into her wanting body, and leaned her head against the tree.

"Is this the part where we list all of our wrongs and compare them?" Eric asked her, and she closed her eyes. "I regret my actions. I was very tense and was worn down and I stopped fighting her advances. It only happened a few times and it was never fulfilling. It was never satisfying the way that you are." His lips nuzzled at her neck, and she moaned as he moved closer.

"A few times? You saw her more than once?" Aislin asked, and tears formed in her eyes.

"She worked for me. I saw her on a professional level far more than an intimate one. You were with a former lover that you lived with and loved." Eric informed her, and she felt his lips brush hers. "I think we can find it in ourselves to forgive one another."

"I was just scared to be alone. I felt that I owed it to him, after pushing him away for months and then cheating on him. It just happened and I am catching a lot of shit for it. It will be a problem." Aislin told him, and kissed him deeply. "I'm sorry. I wish it had never happened." Their lips met again, she felt the heat spread through her body as their tongues met eagerly. All talking ceased, and she only heard her ragged breath as their kiss dragged on.

"To have you home in our bed." Eric murmured, moving his lips to her neck.

"Our bed?" Aislin asked, and he stopped and remained still. "I don't live there anymore."

"You need to. I need you in my life, as human as that may sound. I have never needed anyone like I do you, and I want to prove that to you." Eric told her, and slid one hand under the skirt of her dress and over her underwear. She felt his fingers on her ass, and moving to stroke her and she cried out softly.

"Aislin?" The sweet voice of her sister echoed through the night and she could not help but to smile.

"My Ally." Aislin said softly, and he kissed her gently.

"Your sister is here tonight?" Eric asked, and she nodded against his lips as she kissed him again.

"Come meet her." Aislin said, and he let her slide to the ground as they both groaned. She took his hand and walked to the edge of the trees, and waved to Ally. "Hey! Come here for a minute." Ally walked over to her as Eric pressed behind her.

"She is beautiful like you." Eric said softly, and she gently elbowed him in the lower ribs.

"Better not mean that in an edible way, vampire." Aislin warned him, and he chuckled.

"I only want you, lover." Eric assured her, and she saw the look in Ally's eyes when she saw him. She looked intimidated as well as dazed a little, and Aislin shook her head.

"Ally, I would like you to meet Eric Northman. Eric, this is my little sister Ally." The two greeted each other, and Ally looked at Aislin with a knowing smile. "He is a friend from Shreveport." Eric snorted slightly, and she turned and glared at him. The three talked for a few minutes and Aislin assured her sister she would be with her in a minute and turned back to Eric. "I would like to talk when I come back, Eric. It isn't over for me and I do love you." She pulled him down to kiss her and he slid his arms around her back lovingly. "Can you wait for me? I won't sleep with any ex's or anyone else if you promise to keep out of that basement."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Eric promised her, and she kissed him again.

"Keep in touch." Aislin told him, and he nodded as he met her eyes.

"I love you." Their voices were low but they heard everything they told each other, and their eyes locked for a long moment. "I will talk to you soon." He brushed her cheek with his lips and walked away, and she looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. She missed him, but she knew what she was staying for and she turned to look at her sister.

"I wish I had a friend like that." Ally teased her, emphasizing the word friend. She saw the tears sliding down her sister's cheeks and stepped forward. "Are you okay?"

"We have had a hard time as of late, Eric and I." Aislin said vaguely, and Ally hugged her. "For the record, he is a bit of a sore subject and I don't really talk much about him around everybody."

"They don't like vampires?" Ally asked, and Aislin met her eyes. "Don't worry. I won't tell Mom and Dad."

"Oh yeah. That too." Aislin laughed, and took her sister's hand.

"Is he the reason you shut down, Ais? You just stopped calling as much and pulled away, and nobody knew why. We were so worried."

Aislin blinked and looked at her sister. She was once so young and innocent, but the eyes that looked back at her now were grown up and willing to help. "He is the reason I am alive again." Aislin said, and they walked to a big tree and sat against it. Aislin told her about the rape and the forced miscarriage, and moving to Louisiana. She talked about her problems with Matt and when she met Eric, and then wiped her eyes. Ally was crying as well, and the girls hugged each other tightly. "I never wanted to tell you guys any of it. I could not even find the words for a long time."

"I'm sorry you went through that, Ais." Ally said in a stunned voice, and Aislin stroked her hair.

"Eric has helped me a lot, Hannah and Josh have been great, and Matt was there for me during the really bad times too." Aislin said slowly, and smiled. "I have great friends. I just need to find a way to make this work with Eric somehow."

"What's wrong?" Ally asked, and they heard the tour bus door open.

"Separate lives." Aislin replied, smiling as she saw Hannah and Josh step outside.

"You girls okay?" Hannah asked, and they nodded. She looked closely at Aislin and her eyes showed her warmth.

"Sister time." Aislin said, and forced a smile. They got up and went inside and turned on a movie in the back and made some popcorn. Aislin slept on the couch in the lounge with her sister and they talked together until they both fell asleep. They got up in the morning and Aislin took her to breakfast, and then they hugged each other for a long time before taking separate cabs. Aislin leaned back and closed her eyes as she smiled, thinking about the future visit they had planned when she was off tour. She thought about Eric and their unspoken words, and the time they had to wait until they could be face to face. She wondered if they could make it work after everything, and she remembered the feeling of being close to him with a shiver. Bond or no bond, Eric got to her like nobody ever had. She felt him flowing through her veins and his dull emotions of want, and she sighed. It was a hard life, being away so much it seemed and so connected to him. She arrived back at the bus and they left for the next city in a rush, and the insanity began again. She watched movies and surfed the net during her down time, and spoke to Eric the nights they could both sneak away for awhile. He was not a phone guy, so the conversations were not hours of deep conversation, but they did cover some ground. They fully discussed both of their times of cheating, though Aislin jokingly told him she was single at the time. He didn't laugh and she rolled her eyes at his lack of a sense of humor. They did work out the circumstances of each incident and noted that they did not want to do it again, but then she would be caught up in the chaos of the tour all over again and she would begin to doubt herself and him. Aislin would throw herself into every moment, cherishing the words that they shared as well as the fun she had. She had great friends, despite not really feeling the urge to share much with them in regards to Eric, and she loved hanging out with them. She talked to Ally a lot as well and texted her pictures of things regularly to show her how touring was for her. The tour was for another month and everybody was looking forward to California, and she could see why upon arrival. The fans were amazing and the vibe was good, and they all went to Disneyland on an off day in LA. Ant's parents took them all to a huge dinner and she spent the night at his apartment with a few other people and took a real shower, missing Eric's bathroom immensely in the small apartment bathroom. She missed him, and as the time shortened, she grew excited to see him again and just be able to spend consistent time with him. It conflicted with her love for performing, and she found it difficult, but it seemed like everybody was a little punch drunk towards the end and eager to get home.

Aislin had Ally fly out to her last stop on the tour, and Janelle came with a friend as well. It was an emotional night. They had a end of tour dinner out and took a ton of pictures and cried a lot, and Ally was there for it. She was there the last night Aislin performed and thanked the crowd for being great as she wiped her eyes. It was also very silly, with the other bands closing out the set with them as well as them joining them onstage, and lots of hugs. Backstage was crazy with everyone letting out their emotions as they danced around, and Aislin laughed as she hugged Hannah. The night closed with their last night on the bus together, and Hannah and Aislin and her sister took a walk to get some fresh air. "So are you leaving my place and returning to Eric's?"

Aislin and Ally looked at each other, and then Aislin looked at Hannah. "I'm not sure. We have been talking obviously, but I am on the fence. I think you should move there too, Ally. We can be roomies and you could go to school there." She was on a break at that point as she rested a little and caught up with Aislin.

"Hmmmmmm." Ally said, and Aislin looked at her with a smile.

"That would be awesome, Ally! But your sister needs to be careful, because I seem to remember a nasty mystery argument and then sleeping with her ex, which you do need to still deal with on some level." Hannah reminded her, and Aislin sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Aislin replied, and smiled. "He'll be fine. He deserved that, I suppose, since I ignored him for months. But the past is the past, and I have a very strong tie to that vampire of mine."

"He is quite a specimen, but just take care of you. You were pretty trashed that night you called me asking to use my house."

"We'll see what happens. Ally is coming back anyway with me for awhile, so maybe we will crash at your place and I will see where I end up."

"In staying with him, you cannot get married and have kids? Does that bother you?" Ally asked her sister, and Aislin thought for a moment. Being pregnant and losing her baby had been emotionally devastating for her, and she had not thought it out too much.

"I don't know. I have not even thought about another pregnancy since….." Aislin began, and stopped. "I will weigh my options later, I guess. We could get married if we wanted to, I think. In time. I just want to be with him for now, and know him. I just want to feel like a real relationship."

"And here you were living together?" Hannah joked, and Aislin laughed without humor.

"We cannot all be as lucky as you." Aislin teased her, secretly jealous.

"Nope! Guess not!" Hannah replied, smiling brightly. The girls headed back to the bus and participated in the champagne toast and gathered in the lounge to hang out and chat. Aislin and Ally slept later on the couch and got up and made coffee for the drive home. There was a somber feel to the bus, and everyone watched movies and talked quietly as they felt the letdown. Aislin sat at the window and watched as they pulled into Louisiana that night alone, looking at the familiar lights and places, and she knew he was there. His bond flowed strongly in her, and he wanted to see her as much as she did him. She wanted to run to him as soon as the doors opened, but she settled for a phone call. She dialed the familiar number, and smiled as his smooth voice answered.

"Welcome home, lover."


	28. Heartbeat

I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hi, Eric." Aislin said happily, knowing how close she was to him. She also realized that it was really late and she would likely be heading to Hannah's with Ally to shower and sleep in an actual room. He would only be awake a few more hours.

"I trust you are within the state lines?" Eric questioned, and she glanced out of the window at the night lights.

"I am just pulling in."

"Care to come and warm my bed for me? It has been lonely without you, my lover." Eric tempted her, and she almost considered blowing off the much needed shower.

"I have Ally with me, and we are probably going to go sleep and take the longest shower of my life. How about I drop by tomorrow to see you at the bar?" Aislin asked him, craving him as she brought her knees to her chest. The whole bus was quiet as everybody slept, and she bit her lip. "I want to see you, Eric."

"I long to see you as well. Come by tomorrow night when we open, and we can catch up a little." Eric asked her again, and she smiled.

"I will be there." Aislin promised him, and he sighed.

"How are you feeling being done for awhile?" Eric asked her, and she frowned.

"Bittersweet. I am both broken hearted and thrilled all at once. I am also feeling a little lonely and in need of a certain vampire." Aislin said in a low voice, closing her eyes as she pulled her knees closer.

"Come to me tonight. Come to our home and let me take care of that shower you need, as well as you." Eric spoke in his most seductive tone and she winced at her clenching muscles. She whimpered slightly and took a deep breath.

"It's not our home, Eric. It's yours." Aislin argued weakly, feeling their bond strongly as she kept driving. His need was mingling with her desire and she took another deep breath. "Don't make me regret calling you."

"It will be your home again, lover. Mark my words." Eric told her firmly, and she heard someone in the background. "I will be right out, Pam. I need to go handle something out front." Eric spoke directly to her in an irritated voice, and she sighed. "I will see you tomorrow, Aislin."

She hung up and groaned, longing to throw her phone. She was not quite ready to move right back in yet. She still had some doubts and she longed to see him and talk, as well as let him rip her clothes off and ravage her. She set the phone on the couch table in front of her and stared out of the window with big eyes. She needed to deal with Eric, and she knew that she would have to deal with Matt as well. That was a mistake that she would have to deal wit for awhile, and she could feel the blame she felt towards Eric for scaring her. It did not have to end in Matt's bed, but she had been especially weak and vulnerable that particular evening. Her mind wandered to Eric's infidelity, and she shook her head. What was worse. Casual fucking with a woman or one sided meaningful sex with an ex? Aislin closed her eyes and leaned back, waking up when she felt someone shaking her. "We're back." Hannah told her with a tired smile, and Aislin blinked. "Ready to head to the apartment and take a shower and sleep for about a week?"

"The shower sounds great." Aislin said, and stretched as she stood up. They spent awhile unloading and saying goodbye, and finally got to the apartment when the sun was rising. Aislin opted for sleep and dropped into the bed next to her sister, sleeping soundly until the afternoon. She was worn out from the emotions of the tour being over, saying goodbye, and her nerves over seeing Eric. She woke up and saw her sister staring at her, and she yawned. "What?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Ally asked her, and Aislin blushed. Her need for Eric was boiling over a bit, and she groaned.

"That blonde vampire." Aislin admitted, and stared at the wall. "Up for a night out? I promised him I would drop by his bar tonight to see him."

"Vampire bar?" Ally asked, perking up a bit.

"Yes, it is but don't follow in your big sis's footsteps, Al." Aislin told her, sighing. Her sister was so beautiful with her blond hair and eyes that matched Aislin's closely, and would be a meal there. She reminded herself to ask Eric for some assistance in keeping her safe. The girls got up and made breakfast for Hannah and Kyle, and then they took their showers and started to get ready. Hannah poked her head in and the sisters admired her shiny plum dress and heels as she rolled her eyes.

"Dinner at the future in laws tonight. Where are you two headed" Hannah asked them, and met Aislin's eyes in the mirror. "Ah, let me guess. Fangtasia?"

"I promised I would stop in to say hello." Aislin said, and Hannah nodded at her.

"So are you moving back in with him? You obviously love the guy and want to see him, so why are you still here?" Hannah asked her, and she dropped her eyes to the make up in front of her. "It makes no sense to feel all that and not be where you probably want to be, Ais. I love having you here and I hope you deal with Matt on the proper level, but do what you want to do."

"I am trying, Han. I am working on figuring this all out." Aislin said slowly, brushing a red shadow into her crease.

"I still don't know why you left in the first place." Hannah said directly, and Aislin blushed. "For that matter, I don't know how you ended up with Matt. You were staying here and ended up there, right?"

"Yeah." Aislin replied shortly, seeing the confusion on her sister's face. "We'll talk, Hannah. I promise. Tonight I need to go and see if he still does it for me."

"Good enough." Hannah agreed, and smiled at her. "Good luck, Ais. If anyone deserves happiness and more importantly love, it is you."

"Thanks, Hannah." Aislin told her sincerely, smiling with hope in her eyes. "Call if you finish up and want to hang out."

"I shall. I might need a drink after doing the future daughter in law thing." Hannah joked, smiling. She loved his family and was very happy to be a part of them. Aislin wished at times that Eric had one that she coulod actually know, but she was close to her own again. She smiled at her sister and Ally smiled back, obviously feeling the same way. Hannah heard her fiancé call her and hugged Aislin tightly. "Gots to go. Have fun and stay safe!" She bounced out of the house and the girls were alone.

"Why did you leave?" Ally asked, and Aislin looked at her for a long moment. "I mean, I can see that you two love each other and want to work it out. But what brought it on?"

"A lot of vampire nonsense and he also slept with someone when I was on the first part of the tour. I was not as mad about that as I was his not letting me into to things going on in his life, but it hurt me a lot and I just needed some space. Course I did end up in bed with my ex somehow and managed to make it all the more complicated."

"And how did that happen?"

"I was confused and….scared for a moment. I went there so I was not alone, and then it just happened. I had pushed him away so much after the rape and maybe that pushed me into letting him have sex with me. It wasn't terrible or anything, but Matt and I are not meant to be. He does not make my world spin the way Eric does. But it seems like I make his spin." Aislin explained, and Ally nodded slowly. "So I have to let him down easy and move on somehow without the guilt that I feel."

"You want Eric in your life?" Ally asked, and Aislin nodded with determination.

"I crave him. I need him. I am in love with him, and we both deserve to see if that is what we need to make it work."

"Do you trust him this time?" Ally asked, and she looked so grown up as Aislin stared at her.

"He did that when his life was at a low point. I think he has control under normal circumstances. I hope that he does. I was gone and she seems to have worn him down." Aislin replied, and blinked as her eyes watered. "She is gone now, and I hope that is the last issue we have like that."

"Me, too." Ally said, and sounded sad. "My ex cheated on me too. It hurts a lot."

"I'm sorry, honey." Aislin told her, and they shared a look. They finished their make up and Aislin went into the room. She pulled out the clingy satin red dress that she had bought in LA with Hannah. She slid it on over her push up bra and admired the way it swung around her thighs and plunged just enough in the front to make him look a little longer. She pulled on thigh high fishnets and heels and checked her make up in the mirror. She traced her empty neck sadly, missing the heart that she had loved so much. She saw movement and her sister walked in wearing a plum scoop neck silk tee and a black skirt, with high boots that made her legs look great. "Remind me to let Eric know that you are not to be bothered." Aislin teased her after whistling at her.

"He won't be able to resist you either." Ally told her, and Aislin smiled her thanks. They got into Aislin's car and made the short drive, pulling into the already crowded parking lot. Aislin got out first and surveyed the line, catching Pam's eyes on them as they walked up. She gestured for them to come to her and Aislin stared at her as she did.

"You look delicious, Aislin. He will be pleased to see you." Pam's eyes roved her up and down, and then she smiled at her. "He wants you, you know. Never mind all of it before, because I can truly see that he loves you." Her eyes moved to Ally and lit up as she took in the petite blond. "Who is your friend?" The lust was apparent in Pam's voice, and Aislin felt immediately uncomfortable.

"My sister Ally." Aislin said shortly, turning to roll her eyes at her sister. She was shocked to see Ally smiling at Pam much in the same way, and her eyes widened.

"He is inside on the throne." Pam said, her voice distracted as Ally began to speak to her. Aislin blinked and walked forward, still reeling. She had no idea that Ally was into women, much less intimidating ones that are vampires. She forgot about her thought as she looked over to the throne surrounded by the normal crowd and saw him, sitting back as he turned his head to meet her gaze. He looked stunning in tight black jeans and an equally tight black wife beater, and she lost her breath for a moment. His eyes slowly took her in and the lust showed as they changed color, but she could see and feel love as well. She turned and walked towards him, and had to take her gaze off him for a moment to regain her thoughts. She glanced back up as she passed through the people and stepped up to him, feeling the glares upon her back as she did.

"Lover." Eric greeted her softly, and she stared at him. She didn't know what to do or say, and he helped her by taking her hand and pulling her into his lap gently. She moved her legs over him to where she was comfortable, and one hand slid around her lower back and traced slow circles over her dress as the other slid up and tangled into her hair. He pulled her close to him but she stopped before their lips met and looked at him. She memorized his touch and his cool hands and his face. He stared back as he leaned up and rested his forehead against hers in an odd moment of tenderness. "Are you okay?"

"I just want to remember this moment." Aislin said in a shaky voice, letting the rush of feelings and emotions hit her hard. "I loved being on the road so much. It is like my instant dream come true, the one I never knew that I had before I came here. But being this close to you in your arms, seeing you and feeling you…that is my other dream come true." She could dimly see his eyes deepen and something flash in them, and she felt tears in her eyes. So much emotion in the last few days was making her a little rummy, and she blinked as she let them fall. "I'm sorry. This is supposed to be happy, but I fucking miss you so much when I am gone." He lowered his face to kiss her cheeks and then her lips softly, and she slid her hands over his taut marble chest slowly to slide them over his shoulders as their kiss deepened slowly. Their tongues seemed to seek each other at the same time, and she lost herself in the moment as the music dimmed and the room seemed empty. His lips and tongue searched hers as she tried to catch up with her breath, and he gripped her hair tightly. She felt her body responding warmly to the kiss and she felt sweat pooling in her hair as she whimpered against his lips.

"Let's go to the office." Eric said softly, and urgently, and she nodded slowly as if in a daze. She slid off of him and stared at him as he stood and took her hand, staring at her. He led the way to the office and she glanced over to see Ally at the bar looking at her curiously. He walked in and closed the door behind them, and moved them to the couch. She fell onto it, pulling him beside her and then back to her eager lips. Eric slid his hand down her chest and stomach and rested there, and she felt him tense. "Aislin."

"What?" Her voice was a whisper, and she looked at him. He was staring at her, and she frowned. "Eric, what's wrong?"

"I thought I heard it out there, but I assumed it was just all of the people. But in here it is strong and clear….you're pregnant, Aislin. I can hear the heartbeat, and feel it a little." Eric informed her in s surprised voice, and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"What the fuck?" Aislin asked, her head spinning.

"Probably very early on, but there." His hand traced her stomach and she stared at his face as she tried to see what he was thinking. She felt his shock as well as hers, and a bit of regret from him.

"I don't want to be pregnant." Aislin said in a slow voice, moving her eyes to the floor as she slumped back. "I know whose it isn't, and I don't want to relive that mistake for the rest of my life." She buried her face in her hands and cried, painfully and softly.

"I thought you would be happy. You cried when you told me of losing the other." Eric's voice was questioning, and she stared at him as she waited for his anger.

"Are you even suggesting it is yours?" Aislin demanded, and he looked at the floor.

"I know it is a result of your tryst with your former lover." Eric murmured, and she blinked. "I always knew I could not replace that part of your life, even as I murdered the men that hurt you. I always wondered if you would wish that you were not with me."

"I never thought about it. I love you, Eric. I'm so sorry about this." Aislin told him, taking a deep breath. "We didn't try for this…we were careful. I don't understand." She touched his hand with hers and stared at it. They heard a knock and Eric seemed to know who it was.

"Enter." His voice was soft and she looked up as Pam entered.

"What is wrong with you?" Pam asked, her eyes steady as she looked Aislin up and down. She tilted her head and then understanding crossed her face and she met Aislin's eyes. "I guess you fucked around yourself, Aislin."

"That is enough, Pam." Eric said sternly, and she looked away. "What is it that you need?"

"Ally wanted to make sure that her sister was alright." Pam said the name with a certain tone, and Eric looked at her curiously.

"You do not hurt her, Pam. Is your sister consenting to spend time with my child?" Eric asked, and Aislin swallowed.

"It looked like it to me." Her voice still held surprise and Pam raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, you didn't know." Pam remarked, and Aislin shook her head. "She is completely safe, and I will make her very happy."

"Fine." Eric snapped, and Aislin jumped.

"Why don't you take your human elsewhere? She looks as though she could use some air." Pam suggested, and Aislin gazed at him. He met her eyes and his were heavy with the emotions that she could sense from him. "I will make sure that Ally gets somewhere safely and I will have their car taken to your house. "

"Thank you." Eric told her wearily, and Pam looked surprised. He stood and pulled Aislin up gently and looked down her body as she stood. She left him for a moment to tell Ally that they were going to leave, and shook her head at her sister.

"Why are you crying?" Ally asked, and smiled weakly. "Did I catch you that off guard?"

"My baby sis is growing up." Aislin said, and hugged her. "Be safe. Will you be alright?"

"Will you?" Ally asked, and a fresh tear slid down Aislin's cheek. She could feel the vampires staring at her and she shivered.

"Yes. I need some thinking time." Aislin said, and hugged her again tightly. "I love you, Al."

"I love you, Ais." Ally told her, and Aislin looked over at Eric and Pam. The girls walked over and each went with their vampire, her leaving with Eric and Pam disappearing with Ally into the office. Eric led her to his car and she stared at the ground as she walked. She felt her life shifting and crumbling around her, and she blinked as she felt her legs wobble.

"You could take me to Hannah's, if you prefer." Aislin told him, feeling despondent as she stared at the ground. Curling up in the dark at the empty apartment sounded really good right then as she lost her mind.

"Who is running this time?" Eric challenged her, and she glanced up to meet his hard eyes. "Let's not do that. I will take you to my house and we will talk. I want to hold you and be what I never allowed you to be for me when I was having a harder time in my life." Aislin remained silent and slid into his car as he opened it, and gazed at him when he got into his own side. She still felt a trace of lust deep in her body, and she pressed her lips together as he looked at her with heavy eyes. "I feel what you are going through right now, Aislin. Do not make me suffer alone without letting me help you."

She slid her hand over to trace his leg, facing him as she curled up in the seat. "Do you hate me?"

"I know that my own actions have much to do with this, lover. I accept my part." Eric assured her, and she felt tears in her eyes. "I do feel some anger at another having you, of course, but I scared you enough and made you doubt me enough to end up in his arms. I will always remember the way I felt when I went to that house, knowing that he was making love to you. I could feel your confusion and desire. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you the night before and my selfishness." His eyes searched her face, and he traced her cheek with his finger gently. "I could not hate you. I am far too bonded with you and in need of you in my life." He slid both hands around her face and leaned in to kiss her, softly at first. He slowly drew her bottom lip into his mouth and she whimpered as her desire rose rapidly at the sensation, and he let out a low chuckle. "I do still get to you."

"I love you." Aislin told him, and he kissed her again. This time he was harsher and more demanding, and she found her hand sliding all the way up his leg and around his back to pull him closer. She could not stop as their tongues met, and she dug her nails into him as he moaned against her lips.

"This car is not made for this sort of close proximity, lover." Eric said softly, and she nodded in agreement. He pulled away with reluctant eyes and started the engine as she buckled her seat belt and leaned back as far as she could. They drove to his home and she allowed him to pull her out of the car and lead her to the door, still feeling her stress and worry but distracted by the simple touch. He led her into the house and she looked around sadly as she walked in. "It could all be yours again, Aislin. I want that." He brought her to the couch and pulled her over him, drawing her close with his arms. "You really had no idea?"

"I have been eating little and sleeping less. Of course, I have been tired but I thought that was why. I never guessed more." Aislin said, leaning against his forehead slowly as she inhaled him. "I don't know quite what to do."

"I would think you would want it. Isn't it a second chance for you to experience it?"

"Yes, of course. But I don't know how he will react, especially in terms of your involvement with me, whatever that ends up being." She looked into his eyes, searching for her answer as he pulled her closer. She cried out softly as she felt his desire pressed against her, and his eyes deepened at the sound. She moved closer to him, kissing him hungrily as he matched her with his own mouth. Their tongues danced heatedly with each other, and she could feel her whole body heating up and throbbing. "Make love to me, Eric." Aislin whispered against him, and she felt him lift her and take her to the bedroom as she wrapped her legs around his waist.


	29. Spiral

I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eric dropped Aislin gently onto the bed, and kissed her again as she moved to her knees to be able to be even with him. He moved his hands to the back of her dress, unzipping it as his tongue teased hers slowly. She allowed him to pull away enough to slide it off, and she met his eyes before he took her in with them. The lust was obvious and she felt him push her onto her back and kiss her again while skillfully removing the bra. His lips moved to her neck and down further, and she moaned as he used his lips and tongue to tease her throbbing nipples. She was pinned gently under his long body and she felt him slide one hand over the outside of her leg as he drew her into his mouth and against his sharp teeth. "Does this bother you?" Eric asked her lightly, and she answered him by pulling his face closer. He groaned as he filled his mouth again, and she arched her back hard to give him more. He became more demanding as his mouth moved down, and she closed her eyes as she gave in to it. She should be thinking about other things, but all she wanted was him at that moment. It had been quite some time and she had missed him, and her body was craving him. He moved past her stomach and something made her cringe inside, and then she felt him pushing her legs apart as his lips brushed her thighs. She felt the prick and she reached down to pull him closer to her, sliding her hands into his hair. He seemed to hesitate before sinking his teeth into her, and she cried out with it. The pain moved all over her body and the pressure set in, and she welcomed it. She craved it. He started to move away after the usual time, but she held him there. He pulled his head away through her clinging hands and she sighed audibly. "You don't want me to stop this time?"

"I would find that easier right now." Aislin replied, and glanced down at him. She could not read his face well, but she sensed his confusion and disappointment. That made her slip into the depression that was threatening to take her over, as it had before. She gazed at the ceiling and felt him slip his finger inside of her, but she was already separating herself. She felt the numbness as her body grew used to the feeling again, and easily allowed herself to be flipped onto her stomach. She gripped the pillow that she was face first on as he entered her, and moaned with it. Her body struggled further and she felt him thrusting slowly until she opened up to him, and then he ceased holding back. She cried out with the thrusting, as the feeling of him nearly pushing his way through all of her got to her and almost broke her spiraling. It felt good, but in a more punishing way, and without completion on her part. She was not thinking highly of her own actions at that moment, and the force only managed to solidify that in her mind. She put herself into the place of just one of his whores as he shuddered against her as he came, and longed for the baby inside of her to be his. She knew it was not and never would be, and she remained still as he pulled out of her. Part of her longed for the sex to just make it all go away, to end the pregnancy. Aislin slid her hands under the pillow and closed her eyes, feeling the mental pain wash over her as she felt him tuck the sheets and blanket around her body. He said nothing, and neither did she. She heard him go into the shower after a few moments and opened her eyes in the room lit only by the dim light from the bathroom, and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She fell asleep before he came out of his traditional long shower, and woke up the next morning with him still beside her.

Aislin got up and pulled her clothes on, realizing that she had slept in her thigh highs. She walked into the living room to see that it was afternoon, and she frowned as her headache intensified in the dim light of the room. Her body ached and she took a small breath as she tried to clear her mind and focus. She walked to the window and checked to make sure her car was there, and she looked around. It was not right being here, though it didn't feel right anywhere. Aislin had been here before and she knew what was happening with her, but this time it hurt worse. She had ended up this way when she was trying to make it work with Eric, and had run away from him just that one night that would now haunt her. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the house barefoot, locking the door without seeing her necklace on the coffee table where her purse had been sitting. She hurried to her car and got in and drove back to Hannah's, relieved that she didn't see their cars. Aislin went in and grabbed the bag that she was using while she stayed there, packing it as well as Ally's, and she left carrying both of them. She called Ally's phone, getting the voice mail, and told her to call her when she got the message. She drove to a mid range hotel and got a room, and dropped the bags on the floor before falling onto the bed and giving in to the tears. It was a hopeless moment for her, and she fell asleep there like that. She woke to her phone a few hours later, and crawled to her purse to see who it was.

"Ally." Aislin said in a hoarse voice, sitting against the bed.

"Sis? You sound horrible." Ally told her, sounding great herself. "Where are you?"

"I got a hotel room in Shreveport."

"But weren't you at Hannah's? Aren't you and Eric back together?" Ally asked her, and she winced at the name.

"He does not want me." Aislin said darkly, remembering when she sensed his disappointment. "Are you okay? Are you at Pam's?"

"Yes, I am. She is getting ready for work, and I didn't know if you would be there or not…what's going on, Ais?" Ally asked, and Aislin sighed.

"A lot."

"Where are you staying? I will have her drop me off." Ally told her, and she reluctantly gave her the name. She wanted to be alone, but she could not push her sister away. She sat against the bed and rested her head on her knees until she heard the knock, getting up and slowly answering it. "Shit, you look worse than you sounded. What did he do to you?"

"It's not him. He didn't do anything….I did." Aislin replied, allowing her sister to lead her to the bed and sit her down.

"OK. Explain." Aislin looked at her sister as she said that, seeing such an adult in her. Their four year difference had seemed so huge at one time and now Ally was acting like the grown up.

"Eric told me I was pregnant last night. He heard the heartbeat." Aislin told her bluntly, closing her eyes.

"Pregnant….but he cannot do that right?"

"It's Matt's. It is his again after one careless night I spent with him doubting Eric. I never wanted this, and now I can't stand seeing Eric even look at me." Aislin said, and shook her head.

"He brought you home with him last night, Ais. He didn't leave you there or walk away." Ally pointed out, and Aislin looked at her.

"I could see the disappointment in his eyes, Al. I could feel it. He does not want a baby and the life of raising a another man's baby. I don't even know what I want right now." Aislin said, and Ally hugged her and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I was not around the first time to know, but what did you feel then?"

"I panicked much like right now, though differently. I was in a relationship with the father as opposed to my whatever he was last night telling me the news. I gradually got used to it, and I…loved it." A tear slid down her cheek, and Ally kissed it. "It broke my heart to lose it."

"How will the dad be when you tell him?" Ally asked, and Aislin sucked in her breath.

"I have not talked much to him since the night we slept together. I am not sure."

"How did Eric handle it?"

"He looked so disappointed with me. We made love, but I didn't even feel it like I normally would have. I didn't even have an orgasm, just let him fuck me. I feel like that is all I am worth to him right now. I don't feel…..like I deserve him."

"He slept around first, sis. He had a part in your sleeping with Matt. Do not let him off the hook." Ally warned her, and Aislin sighed.

"He scared me into thinking he was draining me, or turning me the night before I ended up with Matt. I was terrified to be alone. I didn't want to be forced into that choice. I didn't have to have sex, but it just happened."

"Well, shit. He should not be all that surprised. I am sure you were not trying to get pregnant."

"No, we used a condom. I have not been on the pill since I hooked up with Eric." Aislin replied, and closed her eyes at the memory.

"Maybe he wishes that he could give you a baby. Eric, I mean. Maybe he wants more with you than you think."

I just need to think through everything. I need to decide what I want to do." Aislin said, and leaned on her sister.

"You cannot terminate it. I know that hearing you talk about the previous baby. I don't even see you giving it up." Ally told her gently, and Aislin looked sideways at her. "You are doing decent financially, you have good friends, a good father to your child, and a sister that would move here and get a place with you in a second to help you. You can do this." Ally's eyes teared up, and she hugged Aislin tighter. "I never knew before. I never had a chance to help. I want to be an aunt this time."

"Oh, Al." Aislin said, and felt the tears start up in her eyes. They talked all evening and stayed the night there, sleeping in the bed as they continued to talk in the TV lit room. Aislin asked her about Pam, and Ally giggled.

"She seems really cold, I know. But she warms up when she wants to." Ally replied, and Aislin raised her eyebrow. "She asked if I was moving here. She seems to want to see me again, and she was the best I have ever been with."

"How did you know about being into girls?" Aislin asked, and Ally glanced at her.

"College once, and then my most recent ex. I still date guys, but girls are softer or something. I'm not sure."

"I think I like vampires the best." Aislin said wistfully, and Ally looked at her.

"Go to him. Give him a chance. Pam does not say much but she said enough for me to know that he cares for you." Ally told her, and Aislin felt the pain from last night.

"He did. Now I am very human and have nothing to offer. He does not want to be hanging around for night feedings and a grumpy new mother." Aislin replied, and Ally just looked at her.

"Is Matt an option?"

"We already stayed together for one baby. I won't do that again." Aislin said, and looked at her stomach. "I can try this." They both fell asleep and woke up the next day with Aislin in tears again. She went reluctantly to Hannah's, asking Ally not to say anything until more time passed. Hannah assumed that the girls had both stayed at Eric's and partied somewhere. Aislin was obviously quiet, and Hannah left her alone until Ally left. She promised that she would tie up her loose ends and come back to her, as well as Pam. She had spent a good amount of time with her, and they seemed to get along well. She never mentioned Eric that week, and Aislin said nothing as well. She was just dealing. She snuck out one day in some sort of a disguise and bought a pregnancy test, coming up with a positive result. She stared at the test for an hour in the bathroom, and jumped when she heard a knock.

"Ais?" Hannah called, and Aislin looked around rapidly. "You okay?"

"Fine, Han." Aislin replied, finally giving up hiding it. She opened the door and Hannah looked at her as she held up the test. "You're going to be an aunt."

"What? You are knocked up with Eric's kid?" Hannah asked, and Aislin felt her heart ache again.

"No, he can't get anyone pregnant." Hannah's face dropped and she gazed at her friend. "Matt. Again."

"Oh, fuck. Have you told him?"

"No. I wanted to test first, since Eric told me a few weeks ago after hearing the heartbeat." Aislin replied, and Hannah grabbed her free hand and hugged her gently.

"What are his thoughts?"

"I ran from them. I know he was disappointed in me and I could not look into his face anymore. I am just trying to get used to the idea." Aislin told her, missing Eric.

"Talk to Matt. He needs to know probably before I should have. He loves you and he will be happy to have a second chance at being a father. Do you want to be together as parents?"

"I feel like we already tried to stay together for the sake of the baby, I can't stomach the idea." Aislin replied, and they smiled as they heard Kyle. "Don't tell anyone yet." Aislin whispered the last words, and Hannah nodded.

"So are you up for dinner in Bon Temps? We need to talk about recording." Hannah asked her, and Aislin nodded with a wan smile. She put on a little make up and pulled on jeans and a tee shirt, before finishing with her cons. They took Hannah's car and drove the short drive, and Aislin groaned silently as they pulled into the ever familiar Merlotte's. The guys loved it here. She glanced around, seeing Sookie's car, and she frowned as she got out. The girls went in and joined the guys at the table and ordered, and Aislin started to really crave chicken pieces and fries as she smelled them. She asked for a water with lemon, and everyone glanced curiously at her. They seemed to let it go as she and Hannah exchanged a glance, and brought up recording in Shreveport at a friend's studio. Everyone decided the following week would work and set up some times, and Aislin grabbed a piece of her chicken and bit into it ravenously as it was set in front of her. Something washed over her, but she was involved in her eating, and she brushed it off. She glanced up and saw Sookie looking at her from the bar and then at the door. Aislin followed her gaze, already knowing that Eric was there. His eyes held hers as she looked at him, and they seemed cold. She could feel his curiosity about her, and she glanced back down. Not tonight. Not now. Hannah looked at her and she looked back for a moment as she sipped her water. She saw Eric out of the corner of her eye as he approached the bar, and her heart and body wanted to run to him. She wanted to hold him and have him tell her that it would all be alright, but instead she continued to eat and talk about the studio and their song choices. She felt his glances but ignored them as she talked, and after what seemed like hours they were all set. Hannah stood up first and Aislin followed, and she looked over to see Eric staring at her. He raised his hand to beckon her over and she glanced at her friend as she sighed.

"Hey." Aislin said, walking up to him slowly as she felt the looks of her friends.

"Just hey? I have not heard from you in a few weeks, Aislin. I know that you had a lot on your mind, and I was willing to give you some space, but you just left that morning after an abysmal night together." Eric told her, his eyes passing over her stomach slowly as he looked her over. "How are you feeling?"

"More pregnant than before. Hungrier, sleepier, the normal stuff." Aislin replied, and he raised an eyebrow. "I took a test tonight and it confirmed your words, though I believed you right away."

"Have you been sick?" Eric asked her, and she sat on the barstool next to him, moving her legs unconsciously to touch his.

"Not too much, but I was not before. Maybe I am lucky that way, or maybe I need to be further along. I guess I might find out this time."

"What happened last time we were together? I sensed your detachment from me even before we made love."

"I sensed your disappointment in me." Aislin replied, her voice a little bitter. "As if I was not already disappointed in myself, I felt it in you. I was freaking out and I just shut off for awhile."

"And now?"

"I am dealing. Ally is planning on coming and getting a place with me, and helping me. I am going to tell Matt soon and see where he stands, and I am going to work as best as I can. I am going to try and make this situation work." Aislin felt tears in her eyes at her soft words, and she glanced down. "I can do this."

"You are keeping it?" His voice was a whisper, and she glanced up with harsh eyes only to see his emotional ones and lose her anger as she got lost in them.

"I kind of want to. I might lose everything I had and loved prior to knowing about it, but I want to. I have a second chance, Eric." Aislin finally spoke and her voice was shaky. "I can't talk about this with you. I can't help but feel the guilt of it."

"I was not disappointed in you, Aislin. I was in myself for giving you reason to run to his arms, and the fact that I lost my control enough to scare you so much. I am bothered by the fact that you and I could make love every night and I could never give you what he has in just one. I am bothered now by your guilt." Eric told her, and his eyes flashed sincerity. "I doubt you would have done any of it had I not pushed you into it."

"You are probably right, but it happened and now I have a new life ahead of me." She looked at her friends as they gave up and walked away, and rolled her eyes. "Can we discuss this further as you drive me to Hannah's?"

"I will offer you something better as we drive." Eric told her, and she gazed at him as he led the way to the door. She saw everybody else leaving and she swallowed the lump in her throat, and the fear of her future that he seemed to give her. He took her hand and the simple gesture made her suck in her breath as she felt the heat from his touch. His thumb stroked her skin and she stared at him as she felt the sparks and the feelings rush her. It made her stomach jump and she saw him turn and look at her with burning eyes. They reached his car and he unlocked the door and opened it, and she slid closely past him inside of it. He let out a small sound at the contact, and she felt her body tighten. She had not had sex since their last night together, and hormones were taking her over a bit. Dreams of him had not helped at all, and she sat down as she stared up at him. He closed her door and came around to his side, and she inhaled the scent that filled it, the scent that was only Eric. "I don't want to distract from the subject with our desire, seeing what it led to last time."

His voice made her jump as she had been lost in her thoughts, and she glanced at him with wide eyes. "I do have new hormones happening, and that seems to be one of them."

Eric started the car and smiled a slow and seductive grin at her. "Let's talk first. I would like to offer you my…..support in your situation. I know that you do not have your own place, and I would like to offer you one of my rentals if you do not want to move back into my home. I would also offer that to you in the form of a room. I do not want you to worry about where you are going to live or how you are going to support your new family." He drove out of the parking lot with a screech, and she gripped the door handle. "I think you deserve to be taken care of, Aislin."

"Oh, so if I accept a room in your home, what does that do to your extracurricular activity outside of work?" Aislin asked, not believing him.

"It won't be an issue. You can fulfill those needs as well if you choose to. Otherwise, I never bring that to my resting place anyway and will take care of it elsewhere." The thought made her heart drop, and she looked down. "I am not looking for a relationship other than one with my bonded. I love you, Aislin. I want to experience this with you, and I have reflected upon that idea myself the time we have been apart."

"You do not seem like the stepfather type." Aislin said, not looking up.

"I can try my best, Aislin. I can only promise that. I want you in my life again, and in my bed again, and I can take care of you and your child. I feel better when I am with you."

"I wish it was that easy. "

"You love me or you do not. I am sensing the former, and I can see it in your body language." Eric suggested, and she closed her eyes. "All that we can do it try." He drove past Hannah's street, and she looked up at him. "I at least want to take care of your raging hormones tonight and actually give you an orgasm, unlike last time. That was a first, lover." He looked at her and she met his eyes. "I did not take you to my home that night to merely fuck you like you were any common woman, nor am I doing to tonight. You have given me a sense of life that I did not have before." He pulled into his long driveway and parked and she let him pull her out of the car. They were kissing before he had the front door closed, devouring each other's lips and mouth as he lifted her and pressed her into the wall. They stumbled to his room and onto the bed, and he pulled her shirt over her head. His lips brushed hers, moving down her neck and over her sensitive breasts as she cried out, and he gently sucked her nipples into her mouth. He moved over her stomach, caressing it with his cool lips as she looked down, sensing a warmth in him. He kissed her flat belly that the baby was growing under, and she felt tears in her eyes as he looked up. "I love you."

"Eric." Aislin could say no more as their eyes locked in the dimly lit room. "I love you." He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off and she pushed him onto his back and moved over him. she slid her hands under his tight black shirt and slid it up, gazing hungrily at his body as she pushed it over his head. She leaned down to kiss his marble skin, taking his nipples between her teeth and moving herself to her knees so she could unbutton his pants. He took that chance to slide his hand down her stomach between her legs, and she gasped as it moved down he front of her thing. She came the moment he stroked her, and closed her eyes as it hit her, crying out as he continued to move his fingers over her as she leaned her head forward.

"That's a girl." Eric complimented her, and she whimpered as he moved her to her back. She was weak from the orgasm and he slid his own clothes off and moved down to kiss her thighs and stroke her with his tongue. "Can I taste you just a little? I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Yes." Aislin said breathlessly, and moaned as he sank his teeth into her. He was brief and returned to pleasing her again and she felt him move up and settle between her legs. "Make love to me." He slid inside of her and she held onto his waist tightly as she opened up to him, and felt his eyes on her.

"Should I be careful?"

"People make love all the way through pregnancy, Eric." Aislin laughed, and looked into his eyes. He pushed a little deeper and she moaned and slid her hands down to pull him further. "You feel so good. I missed you."

"I have not touched anyone since you." Eric assured her, and she smiled as he began to move faster and deeper as her body welcomed him. They came together and she felt his lips on hers as he cried out her name, and held his face to keep him close to her. "Will you stay with me, Aislin?"


	30. Here and There

I do not own any TB characters…..thanks for the positive responses on this. I love it in all forms, guys.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin looked at Eric in the dim light as she tried to catch her breath, and she could not find the words to speak. He rolled onto the mattress next to her, and stroked her stomach gently as his burning eyes passed over her body. "Lover, you do feel the bond between us?"

"Yes. I have been so preoccupied that it has been a bit more distant, but yes I do." Aislin said softly, staring at the ceiling.

"And what do you feel from me right now?" Eric pressed further, and she blinked.

"Love. Wanting." Aislin told him, wondering if he knew what she was feeling.

"That is correct, Aislin. I took the time apart to sort through my feelings, and I do love and want you. I want you the way you are now and with what you have to offer." Eric moved is fingers up to stroke her face. "But while you feel love as well, you also feel fear and uncertainty."

"You did come close to turning me not so long ago. Or draining me." Aislin said slowly, remembering the fear she had felt when she woke up the morning after.

"I regret that and I would never consider doing so again, not in your current condition. I am well aware of the results of my actions." Eric said, and she looked at him. "I will take care of you, lover. I will make you happy and spoil you and your future child."

"What about Ally?" Aislin asked him, and he smiled a suggestive smile.

"I would gladly offer her a choice of my properties, or I think a certain vampire would happily give her a warm bed to sleep in." Eric replied, and Aislin widened her eyes. "Pam has taken quite a liking to your sister. I suspect it partly satisfies her fantasies about you." Aislin shook her head slowly and took a deep breath. "I want her to help you if that is what you want. I want you to have all of the help you want and need, while we realize that this is my home and I need to have it kept private. The child will have a room with all it needs, of course. You will have everything your heart desires to fulfill this."

"What do you want?" Aislin asked suddenly, and he frowned as he looked at her. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Eric looked thoughtful, and she watched his face as his fingertips traced her stomach.

"I visualize a girl as beautiful as you, and I see you with her. I like the idea of a boy as well, so I can tell him stories of my life and battles someday. I just want to see you with the baby, no matter what we end up having." Eric assured her, and Aislin raised an eyebrow.

"We end up with?" Aislin teased him, and he leaned down to brush her lips with his.

"We. You are mine, Aislin." Eric promised her, and she felt her hormones respond again. She kissed him as he leaned in again, and he slid his hand around her waist. "Believe in us."

"I do." Aislin said finally, and he pulled away to search his face with his probing eyes. "I want you, Eric."

"Are you saying yes to my offer? This house, this bed?" Eric asked her, and she looked at him and nodded. "Lover, you just made me very happy." His lips captured hers fiercely, and she gasped at the intensity. They pressed together and he slid his hands down her body again, and she rolled over him to make love to him again. He slid inside of her easily, and she moaned as he held her hips with his hands and she moved to draw him out of her and back inside. It took little time before she was crying out his name and he took over, thrusting inside of her until he came and moaned her name. She fell over his cool body breathlessly, aware that she had many hurdles ahead of her. She only felt her body as it continued to spasm and his hands in her hair and on her skin. Aislin breathed deeply, and welcomed his feelings of sheer joy as he held her. He insisted that she get up despite her protests of being a weary pregnant woman, and sat her down in front of the computer to order groceries with a credit card. He stood over her shoulder, surveying her choices carefully as she tried to choose healthy items. He raised his eyebrows at some of the craving food, and shook his head with a chuckle. She finished the order and set up delivery for the next day, and looked up at him. "Now I am going to take you to dinner." Eric told her, and she smiled as her stomach growled in response.

Aislin went in to change back into her jeans and shirt, deciding to get her clothes the next day. She got ready as best she could, and they just went to a casual place that night. She ate a colorful salad and some chicken, sipping her lemonade gratefully. He smiled as he watched her, and she met his gaze as she bit her lip. "You do know I am going to eat and eat, and slowly get fat. How will you love me then?"

"You're already more beautiful because of the baby. I will love you even more." Eric assured her, and she leaned against his shoulder in the booth they sat in.

"I need to tell Matt." Aislin murmured, and closed her eyes. "He won't be pleased that we're together. He saw my fear that night."

"He saw far too much of you that night." Eric hissed into her ear, and she jumped. "I have never felt such jealousy and rage."

"I'm yours, Eric. I'm yours." Aislin told him hurriedly, and he slid his hand into her hair. "I just need to be honest with him and expect a harsh reaction. He is a protective father."

"You do not know protective." Eric warned her, and she looked at him. "I will do anything to keep you safe, lover." She finished her dinner and they stopped by Hannah's to break the good news and get some of her things. Hannah looked happily surprised, and hugged her friend and then Eric. Aislin knew that he was not like that, but he did it with a weak smile. He helped her get her things and load them into her SUV and then drive home, and unload them into the garage before bringing in what she needed. She was exhausted by this time, and Eric held her as she fought the sleep in his bed. He urged her to rest, kissing her hair as she drifted off to sleep wrapped in his arms. She slipped into a dream, seeing the street in New York and reliving the rape and the loss of her baby. Aislin woke up sobbing, and she felt Eric pull her into her arms and whisper comfortingly to her. "Lover, what is it?"

"I saw it all over again. I saw the rape and I lost my baby all over again." Aislin cried and clung to him, and her stroked her hair. "I don't know of I can do this again."

"You're safe in my home, Aislin. Nothing will happen to hurt you or your baby." Eric assured her, and she finally calmed down. She pressed close to him, feeling his worry and love envelope her as it flowed through their bond. Those men were gone, and they could not hurt her again. New York was a distant memory. She searched for his lips in the dark, and moaned as he captured hers warmly and pulled her closer to him. "You drive me crazy, woman." Eric growled at her, pushing her onto her back and moving his lips down her neck. She felt him move naked between her legs and press into her, and she lifted her hips to meet him. They made love yet again, and she cried out as she came a bit weaker that time. She clung to him after and he rested gently on her, stroking her hair as she traced his back. "Ready to go back to sleep?" Eric asked her, and she sighed.

"Only if you stay in here until I do. I have to head to the studio tomorrow." Aislin told him, and he kissed her forehead softly. I scheduled the food delivery for before that." There was a long silence afterwards, and she looked at him in the dark. "I am planning on asking Matt to meet me after for a late lunch. It's time I tell him."

"Are you worried?" Eric asked her, and she shifted as he moved next to her on the mattress.

"There will be issues, but I have an appointment coming up and he deserves to go." Aislin said, dreading it. "Hopefully he will be comfortable with the situation." She snuggled into Eric's arms and fell asleep slowly as he stroked her hair, whispering to her that he loved her.

The next day, Aislin sat alone at a table in the diner staring at the table. The house was stocked with food and she had brought a lot of snacks to the studio. Recording was going great and she was very excited about the album coming out. There was talk of a tour a little later to promote it with friends of theirs, and that made her nervous. She was still quiet about the baby, at least until Matt knew and she had been to a doctor. She was lost in thought when she saw someone sit down across from her, and blinked as she glanced up at Matt. He was frowning at her, and his eyes took her in carefully. "Aislin. I am surprised that you called and asked to see me. You seemed to try and avoid me after the night that we spent together."

Aislin gulped and realized that avoidance was in the past. "Yeah, I suppose I was a little. I feel a little bad that all of that happened that night now." Aislin said honestly, and looked at the table/

"In that case, what is this meeting about?" Matt was nothing if not direct, and she blinked.

"Let's order something to eat." Aislin longed to stall a little longer, and she stared at the words on the menu. They placed their orders and she took a long look at him across the table as she sighed. "So."

"So." Matt said, and stared at her. She looked at his handsome face and wondered how much the baby would look like him, and what features it would have. "I can assume that this is not a getting back together talk, judging by your face."

"Well, not like you think." Aislin said, and bit her lip. She sipped her lemonade and felt a wave of nausea as she tried to figure out what to say. She gripped the table and closed her eyes, not having had that symptom yet.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked her, leaning forward as he watched her.

This was a perfect opportunity to tell him. "Morning sickness in the afternoon." Aislin replied, and heard the silence on his end and she took a few deep breaths.

"You're pregnant?"

"Hence the reason we are here." Aislin said, opening her eyes as she sipped the tangy drink again gratefully. "I thought you should know, Matt."

"Is it mine? Just from that one night, Aislin? We were careful." Matt's voice was bordering on accusatory, and she looked coldly at him for a moment.

"We were, but accidents happen and I am not on the pill anymore. For that matter, I was on it the first time." Aislin took another deep breath. "You are the only human I have slept with recently. Vampires cannot impregnate a woman."

Matt's eyes showed anger, and she met his gaze steadily. "I see. So we are back to square one. What does this mean?"

"It means that we figure out how to be parents in a different situation than before. I have an appointment at the end of this week and I would like for you to come along, if you want. I don't want or plan to keep you out of this baby's life, and I am offering that up to you." Aislin told him, and he looked thoughtful.

"What about you? Where are you living and how do you plan on doing this single?"

"I am not doing this single. I am living at Eric's again and he had plenty of room." She jumped when he slammed a fist onto the table, and looked around the quiet building.

"You were terrified the last time we were together because of him. Now you are back there and pregnant? What the fuck is in your head, Ais?" Matt demanded, and she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. Her emotions had been teetering, and she felt one slide down her cheek. "I don't want him around my child, Aislin. He could kill you at any time, and I don't trust him around my baby. I love you too much for that."

"I love him. He is the one that told me about the baby. He did….scare me then but we have been over it and it is fine. He has been very protective otherwise and good to me, and he loves me." Aislin told him, and they stared at each other as their food was set down. "I don't want to fight about this. I know we cannot try and be together for the baby, Matt. We practically did that before."

"You could live in the house with me. Not as anything, but for somewhere to live." Matt tried to tell her, and she shook her head.

"This is a second chance for us to do this, Matt. I am staying where I am and we will go through this together in every other way but as a couple." She picked up a french fry and took a bite. "I need to eat. I am starving."

"You were just sick and now you're hungry?" Matt asked her, and she could not help but giggle.

"It is a strange thing, Matt." The calmed down and talked further and he agreed to go to the appointment with her, but would not stop making his points about Eric. She assured him she was fine, and they ended the long and emotional meal at their cars with a hug. Matt was warming up to the idea and seemed happier, though she could see in his eyes that he wanted to do it more together than she did. Aislin headed home and pulled into the driveway to see a shiny new Chevy Tahoe parked there, and she glanced at the evening sky. Eric was awake. She walked inside the house and looked around, walking to the bedroom when she did not see him. She heard the water running and stepped inside the bathroom, and crossed her arms.

"Good evening, lover." Eric said smoothly, and she admired his back muscles as he washed his hair, and further down as she pressed her lips together. "See anything you like?"

"Care to explain that car in the driveway?" Aislin asked him, and he turned to look at her as he continued to run his hands through his soapy hair. Now she had a better view, and she pressed her legs together.

"Join me under this hot water and we can talk about it." Eric suggested, and she felt her body clenching harder. "I can rub your shoulders and ease the tension in your body, and we can make love before you tell me about your day." The steam swirled around her and she breathed it in, longing for the heat of it. "I sense your desire underneath the tension, Ailing. Allow me to assist you."

Aislin sighed and pulled off her hoodie slowly. She only wore a beater underneath and she could feel his eyes on her in the damp air as she slid off her skinny jeans, and she wondered how much longer she would be able to wear them. She frowned a little at the thought, and removed her shirt and lacy boy shorts and looked down at her still flat stomach. Aislin stepped into the huge shower and looked at him, blushing a little bit. "I feel so self conscious in here."

"Why? You're beautiful." Eric assured her, taking her face into his warmer wet hands and placing a kiss upon her lips. It was the most tender kiss she had ever received from him, and she basked in it for the long moment it lasted. They pulled apart slowly and he moved behind her and rubbed her shoulders hard, digging his fingers in as she whimpered with relief. He moved her under the steady water and continued to massage her, then washed her hair and scraped his fingertips over her scalp slowly. She felt like jelly when he was finished with her, but she forced herself to wash him just to run her hands over his skin as she looked into his eyes. The lust was darkening them, and she slid her hands around lower back and down further as he gripped her face again and kissed her. They ended up against the wall and out of the water, and she shivered despite the heat in the steam surrounding them. Eric lifted her and carried her out of the shower to the counter, placing her on it and grabbing a clean towel from the stack. He moved between her legs and kissed her deeply, and she wrapped her legs around him as he moved to her neck and slid his hands down again and gripped her as he lifted her again. They ended up on the bed this time, still damp from the shower, but too consumed by each other to care. He rolled her onto her back and she slid her hands into his hair as he kissed down her wet skin hungrily. "I woke up wanting you." Eric murmured, and she cried out as he brushed his fangs against her skin.

"Sorry." Aislin squeaked out as he sank them into her thigh, moaning as he sucked deeply from her. He pulled away shortly and moved his tongue up just a little, making her cry out. He gave her the release she needed and she squealed his name as she came, and he moved over her easily and entered her. She blinked as she looked at him, and his eyes were steady on hers. Eric drove himself deeply into her as she felt her muscles tightening around him, and he managed to hold back his own release for awhile. She joined him again, crying out his name as he captured her lips and held her tightly. They kissed for a long time, and she ended up rolling over him as he slid his fingers down her spine slowly. Aislin took a deep breath, and shuddered. "You get to me so much, Eric Northman."

"Good. I want you to always desire me, lover." Eric told her, and slid his hand into her hair for another long kiss. "Now that we have covered the desire part, what else is inside of your mind?"

His hand stroking her soothed her, and she started to protest as he moved away from the bed. He brought back the forgotten towel and dried her off, brushing her hair gently before moving her under a dry sheet. He dried himself off and moved next to her again, and she rolled to her stomach and he resumed the stroking of her back. "You take good care of me." Aislin murmured, thinking to herself that nobody knew he was like this with her. They all saw the dangerous and intimidating vampire, as did she, but he had another side that melted her down to a bubbling mass.

"How was the human?" Eric asked, and she sighed.

"He isn't your biggest fan." Aislin replied, and felt his anger surge through her. "He was hurt and disappointed that it is the way it is, but he seems to want to be part of his baby's life."

"I almost wish that was not the case. I want you all to myself." Eric told her, and she glanced sideways at his sincere eyes. "I will not tolerate him bothering you and making you worry, lover. You need to take care of yourself."

"I will, Eric." Aislin promised him, and then remembered something. "The car in the driveway?"

"You needed something better for your child. Something safer and newer." Eric told her, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"My car is rated as very safe and is only ten years old. That was not necessary, Eric…..take it back." Aislin told him, feeling guilty inside. She could not pay for that right now.

"It's done. Your sister can have yours when she gets here and you drive the Tahoe." Eric's voice was strong and she gazed at him. "I take care of the few I really care about, lover. Get used to this."

Aislin thought about the deep green vehicle in the driveway, big and shiny. It looked fun to drive, and she let a smile slip across her face as she hid it.

"I felt that." Eric told her, and she giggled. "You'll enjoy it. It is top of the line and offers you many features." Aislin rolled over to face him and she drew him to her for a kiss. She would enjoy it, but she would catch hell for it. It was going to be an uncomfortable time. "What else, Aislin?"

She stared at him and cursed the bond. "Fuck, Eric. Can I hide anything at all?"

"Not if it bothers you enough."

"There was mention of an album promo tour today at the studio." Aislin said, and slowly looked into his face.

"Tour? You are not doing that pregnant, my lover." Eric informed her, his eyes glinting with anger at her even suggesting it.

"I can take it easy." Aislin protested, and he stared at her.

"You told me and I could also see how poor your eating habits are, your sleeping habits, your overall quality of life there. It is no place for a woman with child." Eric told her, and she pushed away from him and sat up.

"You are so old fashioned. I could totally do it."

"When?" Eric asked her, and she stumbled.

"A couple of months." Aislin admitted, and looked down. She would be showing and in her second trimester. She would be tired and achy, more than likely.

"I am glad to sense your own doubt, lover. It isn't happening this time. Even the human might agree with me." Eric told her, and she stood up and went to get some water. She walked through the expansive house and thought about staying behind while her band toured, and sighed. It was beautiful, but down time was not her favorite thing right now. She stepped into the big kitchen and grabbed a cold water from the fridge, and touched her stomach gently.

"Your timing could not be worse, baby." Aislin spoke softly, and looked down. She would learn to live with it and be content, but now she was torn. Aislin opened the fridge again and pulled out some grapes and popped them into her mouth and looked up as he entered the kitchen. "I want to argue with you." Aislin told him, feeling weary.

"I assure you it is pointless. I will win." Eric said gently, and stared at her. The early moon was shining through the window and she was standing in it, and he took her in with bold eyes. "You're beautiful right there. I am so lucky to have you back in my life."

"Eric." Aislin said, and he was suddenly next to her. "Is this going to be complicated?" She knew the answer and shook her head slowly. He kissed her and she felt the familiar tingle that only Eric could make her feel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kind of lackluster, I know. But things are happening in Aislin's life and it will pick up.


	31. The Reality Hits You

I do not own any True Blood characters. That being said, let's return to Eric and Aislin. Being stuck at Starbuck's unable to connect to the internet for hours yesterday worked out well for y'all! Here is another installment. Enjoy and REVIEW! I like those a lot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin woke up the next morning, hearing the alarm. She looked at Eric sleeping next to her, and reached out to gently touch his lips in the dark room. They had found their way back here last night after the kiss in the kitchen, and she had finally given in to sleep after another session of love making that had pushed her over the edge. She sighed and got out of bed reluctantly, going to take a shower so she could go record some more. Aislin thought back to the tour in the shower, realizing that she was already getting tired and that it would be hard on her. But still, she wanted to go and live in that bubble of exhilaration that she was so addicted to. She wanted to live her new life. The thought of having Eric next to her every night was appealing as well, but the sitting around part would drive her crazy. Maybe she would just work at the studio again. Aislin could not make these decisions right now, and she finished up and got out. She pulled on leggings and a long sleeved shirt, since the studio was chilly, and went to the kitchen. She stared longingly at the coffee maker, knowing that she should give up caffeine, and settled for tea instead. She felt the twinge of nausea in her stomach, and sipped some orange juice as she waited for her tea. She threw some snacks into her big purse and nibbled on a bagel with cream cheese as she sat at the kitchen table, and then rushed out of the door with her keys in hand. She knew that Eric had never actually given her the key to the new truck, so she was off the hook for that day. she ran to her beloved Rav 4 and frowned when the key would not fit. "Of course you fucking changed it. Why wouldn't you do that last night?" Aislin sighed and looked over at the pretty Tahoe, so deep green and inviting. She walked over to it slowly, unlocking it and getting in as she looked it over inside. It had every feature that it probably offered and she had to admit that she loved the deep gray color of the interior. She started it, and it sounded so smooth and low, and she gazed at the stereo. It had XM, an Ipod connection, and it sounded really good as it came through the extensive speaker system. She glanced in the back seat, admiring the amount of room and the slightly darker tinted windows. "You did good, Northman." Aislin murmured, still feeling the guilt of taking it. He could afford several of them, but she felt like she was being too taken care of. She finally sighed and pulled out of the driveway, finding that the car gained speed very easily as she barreled down the main road.

Aislin pulled up to the studio, more than a little relieved to see everybody there but Hannah. She got out of the big truck, and heard another car pulling in. Hannah parked next to her, and admired the SUV as she got out of her own modest Hundai. "Wow. In the mood to car shop last night or what?"

"Not me personally." Aislin said through clenched teeth, and Hannah raised one eyebrow. "He deemed my Molly unsafe and surprised me with this."

"It is very nice. How much do you have to have sex with him now?" Hannah teased, and Aislin blushed. "Not that it is probably difficult anyway."

"OK, Han." Aislin chided her, as they walked into the studio. The guys were all over the place, and Josh looked up at the girls. Hannah headed in to discuss something with Nate and Josh came over to Aislin. He looked pointedly at her stomach and then into her eyes. "Must have talked to Matt?"

"I did." Josh said, and his eyes searched hers. "He is happy, but torn. He wants you to stay at his house and get away from that vampire. He is scared for you and the baby." Josh looked at her curiously. "Why sleep with him again? Why after all of it?"

"I was in something of a bad place, and he was so familiar. We tried to make this not happen, trust me." Aislin replied, shaking her head. "I am feeling a lot of emotions over it as well. It isn't what I would call easy."

"I don't doubt that." Josh said slowly, and then glanced up as he was called in. He worked on some guitar and Aislin sat on the couch with Hannah, warming up her voice with her friend. The guys worked on their parts as Aislin grew sleepy, and snuggled against Hannah's shoulder. She felt her friend gently moving her later, and sat up with wide eyes.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry." Aislin apologized in a sleepy voice, and Hannah grinned at her.

"You're getting worn out, Ais. I understand." Hannah told her, and the guys laughed at her as they walked in.

"Are we boring you?" Nate asked her, and she shook her head and looked down. "You're up, ladies." The girls usually went in together, and just jumped back and forth between the vocals. They worked all morning, getting it to perfection, and then took a lunch break. The band was seated around a large table at a diner and the tour was brought up. Nate was talking to his friend about it, and Aislin remembered last night. Her stomach twisted and she took a deep breath. "It should start in about two months." Aislin felt her stomach lurch and she pushed her chicken sandwich away and got up to go to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet before she threw up, kneeling on the chilly tile floor. Aislin took a deep breath as she leaned against the plastic, knowing there was more. She had never been sick before, and she threw up again as she felt tears in her eyes.

"You OK?" Hannah asked, and Aislin jumped.

"Yes. This is normal, lucky for me. I hate it." AIslin replied, slowly getting up and walking out.

"I was thinking last night and realized the tour might not be happening for you." Hannah said softly, and Aislin washed her hands and scooped some cold water into her mouth to rinse it.

"That was last night's near argument." Aislin replied, tears stinging her eyes. "Eric is adamant I don't go, and I was so mad at him. I know he is right, but I love the music and the tours."

"I am sure Matt would agree." Hannah said gently, and Aislin narrowed her eyes.

"Fuck everybody telling me what to do." Aislin murmured, and closed her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this sometimes, Han. I don't know if I am ready."

"It isn't about being ready right this second. It is about accepting it." Hannah walked up and hugged Aislin, wrapping her arms around her waist. "This is your second chance to have what you lost, sweetie. You have Matt that will be a great dad, awesome aunts and friends, and Eric. He loves you. He has to love you to have a pregnant girlfriend as a vampire, right?"

"Something like that." Aislin replied, sliding her hands over Hannah's arms.

"We will tour again and you can go then. Bring the baby. We will show it a real rock and roll life." Hannah urged her, and Aislin laughed as a tear slid down her cheek. They made their way to the table and the guys looked at her with curious eyes, aside from Josh who looked at her with understanding sympathy.

"Well, I guess the cat is halfway out of the bag. I am pregnant, you guys. I just found out a very short while ago myself."

"Is it the vampire's?" Nate asked, and Aislin smiled wanly.

"He can't have kids. It is actually Matt's." Aislin told him, and he stared at her. "We are not together, and I am still with Eric. He is going to be a good dad though. The bad thing is I probably cannot tour this time around. I will be further along and it will totally wipe me out."

"Wow. Congrats to both of you." Nate said, and she looked at his doubtful eyes. He had no idea what they had been through in the past, but she knew that Josh did as she moved her gaze to him. The rest of the lunch was quiet for her as she let the tour talk swirl around her and pushed her plate away. She walked back to he studio with them and that was when they noticed the car with enthusiasm, and she closed her eyes. "Is that yours, Ais?"

"Yeah." Aislin replied reluctantly, and Josh looked back at her. She could see the accusatory look in his eyes and she looked down.

"Matt is going to love that. You do know he wants to be the one taking care of you." Josh told her, stepping back to walk with her as he spoke softly.

"Do I let him even though I am not in love with him?" Aislin asked in a dark tone, and Josh stared at her.

"You love the bloodsucker?" Josh asked her, and she clenched her fists into balls. "You sleep well at night knowing that he could hurt you, or even kill you? I guess you must be doing something right for him to buy that for you."

"He wants to take care of me and the baby." Aislin defended Eric weakly, and Josh stared at her with dark eyes.

"We'll see about that." He went into the studio before her, and she stood outside alone for a moment. Her life seemed everything but happy at that moment, and she took a deep breath before going in. she finished her work and left right way, going home to crawl into bed next to Eric. Aislin cried quietly, and she felt hands slide around her body and draw her to cold skin.

"Lover. Why do you cry?" Eric asked her softly, and she felt his lips against her hair.

"I am so alone in this." Aislin told him, and blinked. "They all hate me for living this way. Josh thinks I should be with Matt, but I don't want that. I love you."

"I should have left the new car key here, I gather?" Eric asked her, and she laughed without humor.

"That was only part of it." Aislin replied, and buried her face in his pillow. "I told them I was pregnant after I got sick at lunch. No tour. That should make you happy."

"Look at me, lover." Eric urged her, and she rolled to face him. It was dim in the room, but she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I am not happy, but satisfied that you will be safe. I hate seeing you cry like this. I hate that you gave me feelings again sometimes."

"Sorry. I don't know where else to break down right now." Aislin apologized, and moved close to him. She moved her lips up to search for his, and he met them with his hungry mouth. He made all of her fears and emotions wash away with his lips and tongue and she moaned against him as she heated up. He removed the small amount of clothing that she was wearing and moved his mouth down her body, and soon she was begging for him to make love to her. It felt right when he entered her, and she cried out with relief at the pressure and the sensations that took her over. Aislin came as he parted her legs further and took her with a deeper thrust, and she whispered his name as her body shook with it. He kissed her neck and she felt his fangs inside of her skin, and she slid her hands into his hair. "I wish this was your baby." Aislin told him, and he sighed audibly.

"I wish it was as well. You would be happier and I would not feel the hatred towards the humans you associate with." Eric said coldly, and she shivered. "I have never longed for a human companion before you. I wish I could give you everything, Aislin, but please accept what I offer." His voice warmed on the last sentence, and she met his burning gaze. "I do love you with all that I have inside, with whatever heart I have. I will until I am no longer here."

"Do you wish you were human at times?" Aislin asked him, and he gazed at her for a long moment.

"It would be easier at times, but not always. I like being able to protect you and I really like tasting you as a vampire." Eric said softly, and moved back over her body. He hitched one of her legs over his shoulder and she moaned as he pushed against her again. "I like being able to do this over again so quickly as well." He closed the distance and she slid her hands around him to pull him deeper inside. She watched him as he rose to shower afterwards, and gazed at his form in the steamy bathroom. She dozed wearily until she felt his hand in her hair, and she gazed up at him. "I must show up at the bar tonight for awhile. I will try and be home as soon as it is possible, lover. Will you be OK?"

"Yeah. I'll sleep." Aislin told him, and he moved down beside her to kiss her with soft and lingering lips. "I love you, Eric."

"I love you with everything I have, Aislin. Don't be sad, lover." He stood and left, and she buried herself under the covers. She finished the CD in the days after that, and then it was her first appointment. She drove to it nervously, and saw Matt standing by his car as she pulled in. He drove a nice Escalade himself, but his eyes narrowed at her car, and she sighed audibly.

"Fuck my life." Aislin murmured to herself, and got out.

"He got that for you?" Matt asked, and she nodded slowly. "I can see just how good you are to him, Aislin. You must fuck him well to earn that." His eyes narrowed and looked at her stomach as tears stung her eyes. "You do know you are nothing but a toy to him. That is all he knows."

"It's different, Matt. You would never understand." Aislin said, and he gazed at the ground. "I don't even have to have this baby, Matt. We can just end it and pretend it never happened." She cried out as he approached her and pushed her against her car, and stared at her.

"How dare you even suggest that." Matt told her, and she gazed at him. "I want my baby safe, and I want to be the one fucking you every night. I don't trust him with you." He leaned down and kissed her, and she tried to push him away.

"Stop, Matt. I am in love with someone else." Aislin whispered as he pulled away and stared at her. "Just be a father to this baby and nothing more." She watched as he stepped away and then headed into the building as she took a deep breath. She spoke with the receptionist and then sat down, and he took a seat silently next to her. They were called in and he stood with her and entered and she focused on the nurse. She went into the office and they took a urine sample for the test they did, and she was ushered to the ultrasound when they confirmed she was pregnant. She watched as the technician rubbed the cold gel into her bare stomach and then ran the instrument over it, and her eyes went to the screen. "Oh god." Aislin whispered as she saw the tiny lump on the screen and saw the heartbeat that Eric had heard that night. She felt Matt take her hand but she didn't care as she looked at her baby and fell in love all over again. She had never gotten that far before, never seen her baby. The parents were both teary eyed as they stood up and went back into the office and went over the early pregnancy with the doctor. Matt didn't miss his chance to inform the kind female doctor of Aislin's choice in mates, and she glared at him before meeting the warm green eyes of the woman.

"I want to talk about the last pregnancy." The doctor said slowly, and Aislin and Matt glanced at each other, Aislin explained that she was raped and suffered a miscarriage, and Dr. Kielle bit her lip. "I do not know personally if that was what caused your loss, but I do want to recommend treating this as something of a high risk pregnancy. I want you to take it easy and not do too much."

"I am in a band." Aislin told her, and the doctor smiled.

"I see that. Take it easy there too. No tours or strenuous activity." Aislin rolled her eyes and Matt looked at her. He knew about the tour and obviously agreed with the order. They finished up and Aislin asked to speak to her alone, and she looked at the doctor. "The vampire?"

"The vampire." Aislin replied, and Dr. Kielle sat back and looked at her.

"Do you share blood?"

"I have. But not since I learned of the pregnancy and he only takes light amounts now."

"I do not know what will result of the blood taken thus far, and I am curious to see. I would stick to not accepting any more and keep his intake light. You certainly provide a lot right now and that cannot hurt too much. Is he tempted at all by you to a point out of his control?"

"No, he intends no harm to me." Aislin assured her, and the doctor nodded. "Do I need to be careful having sex?"

"Have sex, but keep it on a normal level." Dr. Kielle recommended, and Aislin could see the curiosity in her eyes. "You should be fine, Aislin, but we will keep track of it." Aislin thanked her and left the room, clutching her copies of the ultrasound pictures. She looked at Matt as she walked into the waiting room and could see the look of awe on his face.

"That was so incredible." Matt told her, and looked at her. "Everything OK?"

"Yep." Aislin replied, and walked out. Matt asked for one of the pictures and she offered them to him to tear one off without looking at him, still hurt by his words. He handed them back and she walked to her car, calling back that she would inform him about the next appointment. She got into the truck and looked again at the ultrasound, smiling as she stared at her baby. She drove to the studio to show Janelle and then to Hannah's to show her, and headed home as the sun was setting. Aislin walked into the quiet house and could feel his building need for her, and she dropped everything but the pictures as she headed to the room. He was stretched out on his back as his eyes fluttered open, and she moved next to him as she leaned down to kiss him. "Good morning, Eric."

"Good evening, lover." Eric said, and pulled her to him for a longer kiss. His eyes narrowed as he inhaled and she felt a spike of rage. "Who touched you?"

Aislin sighed and closed her eyes. "Matt tried to stake claim today in a moment of anger. He didn't seem to appreciate your generous gift of the car."

"Fucking human." Eric hissed, and she stared at him.

"I stopped it. No harm done." Aislin assured him, and kissed him again, sucking in his lower lip as she did. "I love you, Eric."

"I want to rip his head off for touching you. Can he not be satisfied with what he has already done?" Eric growled, and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Jealous much?"

"Very much so. You are mine." Eric spoke firmly, and she found herself pulled over him and his lips claiming hers violently. She moaned as her body heated up and she felt the moisture pumping through her and settling between her legs as he hardened against her. She moved against him, and he growled against her lips. He lifted her shirt off of her head and his eyes roamed her body as he pulled her to him for another kiss. He moved down to her neck and she moaned as he caressed her neck with his lips. Eric deftly removed her bra and she moved up to let it fall off of her as he protested. She noticed the dropped ultrasound pictures on the floor and moved to pick them up, and held them up as his eyes followed her hands. "What are those?"

"Pictures of the baby." Aislin replied, and he moved to a sitting position before she could even blink without hurting her. She was seated in front of him and she watched him take them with a smile on her face. He peered at them with confusion and she giggled as she showed him the parts with her finger.

"You just could not do this in my time. Do you know what it is?" Eric mused, staring at them as he spoke.

"Not yet. Just that it is a single baby and has a strong heartbeat." Aislin told him, and stared at the pictures again. "Maybe in a couple of months."

"Did the human enjoy this?" Eric asked her, his voice dropping to an angry tone again.

"Of course. It is his baby." Aislin said, remembering how nasty Matt had been. "We may fight every time we are face to face, but he is happy about this baby."

"He is never to touch you again." Eric said, sliding his hand down her spine as she sighed. He slid back and dropped his face to her breasts, drawing a nipple into his mouth as she cried out softly and slid her hands into his hair. His teeth grazed her and she felt them poke just a little, and she gasped. "Did you speak to the doctor about my part in your life?"

"Yes." Aislin moaned, leaning her head back as he cupped her breast and looked at her.

"What were her thoughts?"

"She suggested my not taking any more of your blood, but that the light nipping you do should be fine." Aislin felt his hands slide down her body to her leggings, which he slid down slowly as she looked at him. She let him pull them off, leaving her bare and exposed.

"Can I touch you here?" Eric asked, sliding his hand between her legs and stroking her. She nodded breathlessly, and he leaned close and brushed her lips with his. "How about this?" He slid one, then two fingers inside of her, and she moved back on the pillows as she spread her legs. She nodded as she cried out, and felt his eyes on her. "Good then." Eric watched her face as she came against his fingers and then moved his face down to lick her gently with his tongue.

"That is even better." Aislin urged him on, and he slid it deep inside of her. "God, Eric. It feels too good."

"Can we make love?" Eric whispered to her, and she moaned.

"You can make love to me all you want to, but not like I am one of your fangbangers. I am on light high risk pregnancy watch here." Aislin replied, moving her hips against him as she started to feel the pressure building.

"Why?" Eric asked, stopping suddenly as she groaned.

"It is not for certain that I miscarried due to the rape. It might have happened on it's own or maybe I am prone to it. She just wants to be careful." Aislin explained, and he moved up and between her legs to look into her eyes.

"Lover, will you be alright?" Eric asked her, stroking her hair back before kissing her gently.

"It'll be fine, Eric." Aislin assured him, pulling his face down to hers to kiss him deeply. "I want you inside of me." He moved slowly as he slid inside of her, and she whimpered as her walls stretched for him. He allowed her to get used to him and she asked for him to go deeper, and he slowly complied as she begged him. She raised her hips to allow him deeper and he felt her tighten, and she cried out as she felt it too. "I love you, Eric."

"Come with me, lover." Eric urged her, and she met his burning gaze. They cried out each other's names as they climaxed together, and she closed her eyes as it hit her long and hard. "You feel amazing, Aislin." Eric told her, and kissed her slowly. "Fucking incredible."

"Will I do, Eric? You won't want one of those girls that will do anything for you? I think of myself as being a bit limited, and…."

"Stop it, lover. You are everything I want and need, and I am going to make love to you every night to prove that to you." He moved off of her and asked her to move to her stomach, and she did as he ran a finger down her back. "Let's start right now." They made love again and he told her softly that he needed to be at the bar for awhile, and she fell asleep as he kissed her back softly and stroked her skin with his fingers. She didn't see the look of love in his eyes as he watched her sleep, or the set look on his face when he left the house that evening.


	32. Abandoned

I do not own any True Blood characters. Thanks for reading and please review! I hope this chapter is okay…I think it is lacking but it is what was in my mind at the moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin fell into a routine of sleeping when Eric did, and a lot during the day. She had gone to one of their practices for the tour, but the regret of not going and the tension between her and Josh was too much to take. She stayed away, only performing with them at an acoustic set locally before they set off. She greeted the fans and accepted their congratulations when they responded to Hannah's cheerful announcement about the baby, and blushed as they enthusiastically asked her questions about it and gave them vague answers. She glanced at the rest of the band, and started to leave the store on her own. "Ais." Josh's voice was behind her suddenly, and she turned back to look at him. "Hey. I am sorry you cannot go with us." His eyes flicked down to her stomach, that had a bump that was noticeable when she was naked but not in clothes. "I hope you're okay while we are gone."

"I'll manage." Aislin said, tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you guys. Matt is leaving in a month too."

"Only due to the baby, Ais. He wants to be here for the birth." Josh defended his friend, and Aislin sighed.

"I know." Aislin replied, and ran a hand through her hair. It was long and the red was fading, and Eric had taken to reading books about pregnancy and advised her not to color it for awhile. She argued, but he was stubborn and she just gave up. She felt boring and bloated, and she looked down. "I am just miserable having to stop living for now."

"Take care of you and take care of that baby." Josh told her, giving her a tight hug. "Life will be waiting for you when things calm down." Hannah came up and they left together, having lunch before Aislin headed back to the house. She glanced at the baby books on the coffee table, and frowned. She had an appointment the next day, and Matt had not responded to her texts and calls about it. Matt had not talked to her since the last appointment, for that matter. He would be leaving in a month on a tour and then she would be without her friends. Ally was planning on moving there around then, and that was what was keeping her sane. She set her purse down and went to the fridge for some water. The evening was not for a couple of hours later, so she had some time to herself. Aislin felt the sadness again, and she wiped the tears away that slid down her cheeks. She shook her head and bit her lip as she wondered when she was going to be in love with the idea of being a mom and not miss what she knew before that. She remembered before when she would talk to Matt every day about it for the short time that they knew about the baby. She remembered laying on the cold cement and she shivered as the pain of losing the baby along with the rape washed through her memory too well. Aislin gulped and leaned against the counter, taking deep breaths.

"Oh, god. I just want to forget." Aislin said, and slid down to the ground. She breathed deeply until she was calm again and then stood up. She went into the bedroom to see him stretched out on his stomach, barely covered by the sheet. He liked her to be there when he woke up, and she fixed her make up quickly before he started to wake up. She slid off her jeans and moved under the sheet, enjoying the feel of the pillows and the comfortable mattress. He moved his hand over her stomach and pulled himself close to her, and she shivered under his touch. She could think she hated him sometimes, and that she didn't need him, but his presence got to her. She did need him and love him, and she sucked in her breath as the scent of him filled her nostrils. He smelled like nothing else, musky and sweet all at once. She found herself craving his blood, and her eyes popped open. He was looking at her intently, and she blinked..

"You cannot have any, and your emotions have made me restless for the past couple of hours." Eric told her, and she bit her lip.

"I performed for the last time with the band for awhile today." Aislin told him, and he nodded slowly. "I was also….remembering things."

"The previous baby?" Eric asked, and she narrowed her eyes as she nodded. "That will not happen, lover. That will never happen to you again."

"Not with you keeping me locked up here for the next few months." Aislin said in frustration, and closed her eyes. "At least I was speaking to the baby's father that time."

"I thought you longed for me to play that role." Eric said, tracing her stomach with his cool fingers and up under her shirt. "I love you, Aislin."

"I'm moody and I apologize about that. It's part of it."

"Lucky me." Eric said sarcastically, and she stared at him. "I am here to calm you, or to excite you in better ways. I am here to give you what your body wants and needs." His hand slid over her bra, and she watched as he moved closer to kiss her. His lips burned into her, and her body felt the familiar fire that he always caused. "I am here to cherish you." He kissed her again and she parted her lips to seek the comfort of his tongue, and he complied eagerly. She moaned as he ripped through the strap of her bra, and cupped her expanding breast gently. "Very lucky me." Eric growled, staring at her. She felt him lift her shirt off and then his lips found her nipples and she watched him move between her legs. He took one into his mouth while he caressed the other and she leaned back. He was naked and hard, and she felt him pressing against her wet boy shorts. "You get more beautiful by the day, lover. I love to watch your body change." He moved to her neck and teased her with his fangs and she writhed under him. "Do you want me?"

"I always want you." Aislin said slowly, and he chuckled as he moved over her lips to kiss her again. Eric's eyes burned into her and she stared at him as he moved down her body and kissed her thighs. "Bite." Aislin told him, and he slid a thumb lazily over her underwear. He sank his teeth into her skin and she cried out as he slid his fingers under the lace and stroked her. "Oh, god. What are you doing to me?"

Eric pulled away and slid a finger inside of her. "Loving you, Aislin. I am bringing you more pleasure than you have ever known." Eric promised her, and she closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself tightening and tensing around him. "That's a girl." She felt him lick her slowly and thoroughly and she moaned as she slid her hands into his hair. Every night he woke up wanting her body and her blood, and she longed for it all day. He knew how to please her and never seemed to want to stop. She was begging for him by the time he spread her legs wide and entered her, and she begged him to go harder and deeper. Eric pleased her while holding back, and they both came hard and long.

"Do you work tonight?" Aislin asked, and he sighed.

"Pam is insistent on hiring a new dancer. We have interviews before we open for the evening." Eric replied, and she tensed instantly. "Don't, Aislin."

"Why not? She was a dancer as well, wasn't she?" Aislin asked, and he sighed.

"Yes. Is that all you want to hear? Why do you feel so compelled to make me relive one of the worst parts of my very existence?" Eric demanded, and she trembled at the emotion in his voice. "I was miserable then and she did nothing to better that. It felt worse once you were back and it came to light. For fuck's sake, I would love to simply forget about it and be with you and live this part of my life." She pushed him away and rolled over, staring at the wall. "I love you, Aislin, I have wanted nobody else for longer than ever in my life. Why is that so hard to believe?" Eric stroked her shoulder, but she could feel his impatience through their bond.

"I am getting fatter by the day and I feel really not sexy right now." Aislin replied, and he let out a breath.

"You are very sexy and I think I have made it clear to you that I still want you." Eric told her, and she closed her eyes. "I am going to shower lover and go in for a few hours. I will be home soon."

'Okay." Aislin said, and he moved her to face him gently but quickly. He kissed her deeply and she gasped at the surprise of it. "Eric." He moved her to her stomach and took her again, deep and fast as she cried out. He parted her legs wide and she moved her hips up to meet him, wanting more. She screamed his name and sank to the mattress when they were both finished, and he moved to his knees.

"I love you, Aislin." Eric said, standing to shower as her eyelids fluttered. He chuckled as she drifted into an exhausted sleep, and went to the bar once he was dressed.

Aislin woke up on her back with lips caressing her bare stomach gently. She opened her eyes to see Eric in the dim room kissing her and stroking her gently. "What are you doing?"

"Listening to the heartbeat of the baby. It gives me some sense of hope." Eric told her, and she gazed at him. "I do love the both of you."

"You do?"

"Very much." Eric replied, and she smiled.

"How was work?" Aislin asked, and he looked at her with curious eyes. He was quiet for a long time, and she sighed.

"Pregnancy hormones." Aislin reminded him, and he continued to stare at her.

"I sat through seven dancers who barely had any talent or sense, and watched my progeny foam at the mouth." Eric replied, and stroked her stomach again. "I remember enjoying that part of owning a bar., as well as many others. Now the nights drag."

"Am I cramping your style, Eric?" Aislin teased, and he glanced at her.

"Improving it actually. Making it worthwhile." Eric replied, and she felt the rush of love from him. He got up and held out his hand. "I can hear your stomach growling."

She went with him to the kitchen and fixed herself a salad and cut up some fruit to go with it. He watched her eat and she gazed into his blue eyes that were fixated on her. "What?"

"You're fascinating."

"Alright." Aislin said, and shook her head. She ate ravenously and then looked down. "I have an appointment tomorrow."

"I remembered." Eric said, and she smiled at him. "What happens at this one?"

"Normal stuff. I don't think I get another ultrasound for awhile, and I will find out what the baby is in a month, if I want to. Do you want to know?"

"I think I would." Eric replied, and she nodded. They settled in bed to watch a movie, making love again before she fell asleep in his arms for the night. She felt safe with him and she snuggled close before letting her eyes close.

"I love you." Aislin murmured, and smiled.

She woke up the next morning and wondered if she would be alone that day at the doctor. Aislin took a long shower and dressed in a loose dress and flats, pulling back her hair as she sighed. She swore she would get a haircut that day and might even get it colored. She skipped make up and got into the Tahoe to drive there. Her friends were leaving that day and she thought that over as she started the engine. She planned on meeting Hannah for a quick lunch before she rushed off to the bus, and the thought depressed Aislin. She drove to the office and looked around to see Matt not there, and she had not heard a word from him at all. "What the hell, Matt? You bitched about not being with me last time." She got out and threw her purse over her shoulder, and walked into the building to see a flash of red hair in the main lobby. She grinned in surprise at Hannah and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a trillion things to do?"

"I pulled an all nighter. I wanted to be here at least once." Hannah frowned and looked around. "No Matt?"

"He stopped contacting me in every way after the last time. It got a little ugly and I guess he is done for the most part." Aislin responded in a morose tone, and Hannah frowned.

"That makes no sense. He had a second chance to do all of this."

"I agree to a point, but he is not happy about the Eric involvement." Aislin explained further, and led Hannah to the office she needed to be at. She got in quickly and smiled weakly at the doctor as she came in. Hannah was sitting in the chair having let Aislin change into the ugly robe in private.

"No dad today?"

"No, I suppose not." Aislin said again, her voice growing annoyed.

"Well, then. I am Aislin's doctor Jill." Hannah introduced herself , and the woman smiled.

"The band mate? I have seen you before." She smiled and focused on Aislin, correcting her to use the first name as well. She explained that she detested formalities. They went over a few things and Aislin listened closely, tearing up a little at the sound of the heartbeat again. Hannah's eyes widened, and Aislin smiled at her. Jill seemed to think that everything was fine, and then glanced at Aislin. "We discussed your partner last time. Is that going well?"

"He is very supportive for a vampire. He says I cannot dye my hair anymore." Aislin complained, and the doctor chuckled. Aislin could, but limited and nothing too crazy. She figured maybe she could do it later, as she had nothing else going. Janelle had a new boyfriend along with a hectic schedule and seemed pretty busy, though she still texted Aislin a lot. Aislin said that she had taken no blood despite her odd craving for it, and that Eric was keeping it in check. Hannah stared at her as she talked,, and she glanced over with an apologetic smile. Jill said that she looked fine and to keep doing what she was now, and Aislin changed into her dress and they left.

"He drinks your blood?" Hannah whispered as they walked, and Aislin giggled.

"Little nips. Nothing too crazy for the most part." Aislin replied, remembering the night that had led to this life change. "I have actually had his a few times and it is not as gross as you would think. We are bonded due to it." Aislin spoke more openly than she normally would have, and she blinked.

"Bonded?" Hannah asked, and Aislin thought for a moment.

"Yes, like we can feel each other's emotions and stuff. That kind of thing. It is kind of permanent with us." Aislin told her, and they stopped at Hannah's car.

"So what happens if you break up?"

"It is pretty awful actually when we have problems." Aislin admitted, and then looked around. "The usual?" The girls agreed on the diner and met there, and Aislin smiled at her friend as they sat down. "Are you excited? I am really jealous."

"What you are doing is amazing in itself. The heartbeat made it so real." Hannah spoke with awe in her voice, and Aislin smiled. "You're going to have a baby, a child. I get to be an aunt until I am ready."

"How is he handling your leaving?"

"It is what it is. We are always fine." Hannah replied, and blushed a little. "Just another reason to have an all nighter right?"

"Sure is." Aislin replied, and sipped her water.

"How is it with a vampire?" Hannah asked her out of sheer curiosity.

"He recovers quickly and he is very talented." Aislin hinted, and Hannah giggled. "Thed only downfall is that he has to sleep with a woman pregnant with another's baby."

"How did that come about? How did you end up with Matt again?" Hannah asked, and Aislin bit her lip. She was always hiding things.

"Eric and I fought, as you know. I went there one night just for some company and we ended up having sex. I was not looking to get back together with him, but it just happened." Aislin said, and shrugged. "I guess I felt like I owed him or something. I was so cold when I moved here."

"Of course. You had been through hell." Hannah defended her, and Aislin smiled at her.

"But I gave in to Eric." They finished their meal and Aislin hugged Hannah tightly and for a long time before going to her favorite salon. She had her hair done in a red tinged brown and cut into a bob, and wandered around for awhile. She looked at maternity clothes with a frown, not wanting to have to wear them too soon. Aislin glanced at the clock and went home to greet Eric for the evening, sliding naked into bed next to him before he started to wake up. She slid down between his legs and drew him into her mouth as he stirred, and he slid his hands into her hair.

"It is shorter." Eric muttered, and she felt him slide his knees up. "What got you in such a mood, lover?"

"The sight of you in this bed. I want you to make love to me for a long while tonight." Aislin told him, and he moaned as she sucked harder. "I want to use you for your body for the evening."

"No problem." Eric replied, and she felt him twitch in her mouth. He began to pump into her throat, and she allowed him control as he grunted and groaned, coming hard into the back of her throat. He stared at her as she moved next to him, and his eyebrow raised as he slid his hand through her hair. "Color?"

"Just once and way more natural than it was. My hair was going on four different colors, Eric. I already feel frumpy enough." Eric had her on her back instantly and gently, and she stared at him.

"You are never frumpy." Eric leaned down to kiss her deeply and she slid her legs around his as he examined her welcoming mouth with his tongue. "Feel what you do to me." She did as he pressed firmly against her and she let her head fall back as he moved to her neck. "You look beautiful with your hair that way, lover." His lips trailed down her body, burning a hot trail to her dampening spot between her legs, and she begged for him to lick her as he hovered over her thigh. He slid his fangs into her skin harder than normal, but she felt the throbbing increase with the pain and she cried out with it. "You're very aroused tonight, more so than normal. What demons are you trying to work out?"

"I don't want to talk right now, Eric. I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me like one of your fang bangers tonight." Aislin directed him, and he stared at her with growing lust in his eyes.

"I will do just that, keeping your child in mind as always." Eric promised her, and thrust his tongue between her legs. He did not need to be gentle there and she orgasmed two times with his touch and his roaming tongue. It was when he parted her legs and slid inside of her that he was careful, but not too careful. He pulled one leg up to his shoulder and hitched the other around her waist so she would be allowed the full affect, and he watched her face as she convulsed below him. She felt the world stop and then she went black as she came again, and he dragged it out as she whimpered and moaned. She sensed him releasing again as well, but she was dulled from her own explosive one and she went limp under him.

"Oh, fuck. That was just what I needed." Aislin murmured, and sighed.

"Care to talk about whatever it is you wanted me to fuck out of you now?" Eric asked, sitting up and letting her legs tumble in front of him. He stroked the bump of her stomach and she opened one eye.

"The band left today. I spent some time with Hannah before, and she was actually at the doctor when I got there. It brought me down seeing her and the fact that Matt does not care about his baby anymore apparently. I am alone, aside from you now. Ally will be here in awhile, but I feel like you are all I have right now. I just felt lonely and a little needy. Obviously." She saw something pass through Eric's eyes and the satisfaction he felt flowed through their bond, and she frowned. "What was that?"

"Nothing, lover." Eric said smoothly, and she stared at him accusingly. "Let me take you to eat before I spend my night at the bar again."

"I am still full from lunch. Go ahead." Aislin said, sighing at the prospect of a night alone. She was tired again, and she figured she would sleep.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked, and she nodded. He kissed her again, leaning down closely to her as she pulled him down. "I will take tomorrow night off and take you somewhere special. I promise."

"Sounds wonderful." Aislin replied, as she slid her legs around him again. He flipped onto his back and pulled her over him, and she saw his darkening eyes rove her body as she straddled him. She slid herself over him as he was pressed down against her stomach, and he growled at her. She moved up, hovering as she centered herself over him before sliding his length deeply into her with a gasp. He slid his hands onto her hips and guided her, first slowly and then faster and harder. She knew that one hand trailed up to her nipples, teasing them one by one, but she was focused on the pressure that she was feeling. She slid down him again and again until she cried out his name and heard him cry hers. Aislin was spent at that point, and she fell to the mattress weakly. "OK. I am done."

"Sleep, my sweet lover. I will wake you in a way that replicates how you woke me this evening. Thank you for that." He kissed her hair as she curled up and went to shower, and she drifted off to sleep. She woke up a few hours later alone, and stirred as her eyes opened. She thought about the appointment and her irritation towards Matt simmered just underneath the surface, and she sat up. Aislin showered and pulled on some jeans and a shirt, looking at her fuller body in the mirror. She grabbed her purse and keys and left the house to drive just a few miles away, pulling up to a familiar house. Aislin stared at the lit up windows and got out, padding in her flip flops to the door before knocking gently.

"Aislin." Matt said in surprise as he saw her. He stood in the doorway, his eyes darting around her as she stared at him. "What are you doing here?" He looked closely at her, and his eyes rested on her breasts and then her stomach as he took her in.

"Where were you today?" Aislin asked him, and he ran a hand through his hair as he sighed audibly. "I thought you were looking somewhat forward to this baby."

"Of course I am." Matt shot back, and stared at her. "Are you alone?"

"Who would I be with? Everyone left today." Her voice was dark and he looked behind her again with a wide tilt of his body.

"No tricks?" Matt asked again, and she rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Aislin demanded, and he stared into her eyes.

"Come inside and we can talk." Matt grudgingly told her, and she walked past him with a dark stare. He had never acted this nervous before, and he cast another glanced out into the night before closing the door. What the fuck was wrong with him tonight?


	33. Temporary Mend

I do not own Eric and I do not own Pam, or anyone else from True Blood. I would not mind, but that is impossible. I am hoping this chapter is better! Please review and enjoy and all of that nonsense.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You going to send your bodyguard this time too?" Matt asked her as he sat down across the room, and she stared blankly at him.

"Come again?" Aislin asked, and he looked down. "I am just curious as to why you are blowing off appointments now and avoiding me."

"I thought it was what you wanted." Matt replied, and she stared silently at him. "You really didn't send that vampire here?"

"Fuck, no. When was he here to begin with?" Aislin replied, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"The night of the last appointment. He showed up here acting like a possessive asshole about you, and informed me that you didn't want me around anymore in the clearest terms possible." He rubbed his temples at the memory and shook his head. "I guess you went running right home and told him what I did."

"I didn't have to, Matt. He is an incredibly old vampire and smelled you on me right away. I never would have told him if I hadn't had to because I handled it myself and would have continued to do so. I don't think it was that big of an issue."

"He seems to." Matt argued, and stared at her with a dark curiosity. "Why are you even with that? He is nothing but a monster and you want to raise our child around that?"

"He is not a monster towards me." Aislin weakly defended Eric, and rested her head in her hands. "Shit!"

"I would offer you comfort, but god forbid he smell me again." Matt said sarcastically, and she felt tears in her eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"You are the baby's father and I would never take that away from you, no matter what he did or didn't say. I was asleep when he left the house, for fuck's sake, and I didn't know he was coming. I want to offer you the chance to be involved every step of the way, but I want you to understand your boundaries. I think disrespecting me and coming on to me are a bit much. Matt, I want to be parents that are friends. Is that so hard?' Aislin asked, and looked up at him with watering eyes.

"If you stay with him, it is." Matt told her, and she could see the set look on his face. "No night with you is worth this, no matter how good you are in bed."

"I understand you are upset, but do you need to be an asshole to me?" Aislin asked, and he stared at the floor for a long moment. "I will always feel badly for my part in our split, Matt. It would have happened anyway, more than likely. I guess I regret that night now as well. Too bad we have consequences to deal with."

"It is a second chance though. A second chance I will protect in every way that I can. If I don't feel better about this when you have the baby, I won't hesitate to take steps to protect it from anything you think you are going to force into it's life. I don't want my child anywhere near that bloodsucker, and I cannot understand why you are there."

"So I should come running back here?" Aislin asked in a shaking voice, hearing his threat loud and clear.

"I would love you, Aislin. Unfortunately for me, I do love you. I would never act like he does. Keep that in mind." Tears slid down her cheeks and she blinked rapidly as she looked at him.

"I will handle it, Matt. He will be told my thoughts very soon, and I will deal with this." Aislin stood and her knees buckled slightly as she fell back onto the couch. "Don't take my baby away."

"I don't want to, Ais. I have to protect them." Matt said firmly, staring at her. "Are you okay?"

"God, I don't even know what the fuck I am at this point." Aislin replied, and stood again. He stood as well and she hurried towards the door. He stopped her with a pull on her arm and she looked at him tearfully.

"I have not seen you at all. Can I please touch your stomach? It looks like there is a bump." Matt's eyes were wide and she could see the emotions in them, and she nodded. He slid his hand over her shirt, and then under as he stroked her small belly. "I want to be there next time, Aislin." She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans slightly so her could feel the whole thing and his eyes were heavy as he stared at her. "That night was worth this."

"It was, as hard as it is right now." Aislin told him, and he stepped back and pulled his hand away as he looked down at it. His eyes passed over her breasts again and she raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry. They are just getting bigger and look really good." Matt told her honestly, and she shook her head.

"You need to date, Matt." Aislin told him, and pulled out her keys. "I am taking care of this, Matt. I will contact you about the appointment soon."

"Please do." Matt closed the door behind her, and she clenched her free fist furiously. Aislin did not know who to be angrier at, but she slowly focused as she fixed her jeans and walked to the car. She got in and started it, pulling out quickly and getting on the main road. Her intention was to go home and cool off, but she saw the red letters of the bar on her right and veered in sharply. Fuck him. He was going to hear it now. She wiped her eyes as she glanced in the mirror, and then laughed humorously. She would hardly look nearly as good as anyone else, so what did it matter? She got out and slammed the door closed and walked up to Pam, who eyed her up and down openly and slowly.

"I do loathe children, but I like what it has done to you." Pam's eyes rested on her ample breasts as she pressed her red lips together, and Aislin rolled her eyes. "You look good enough to eat."

"I am so not in the mood, Pam. Is he in there?" Aislin asked, and Pam looked into her eyes.

"You look like you are having a rough night, Aislin darling. Can I help you?" They were alone out front at that moment, given the late hour, and Aislin stared at her.

"I would love to know where your asshole of a maker is right now."

"Sounds like Eric is in the doghouse. Isn't that what you couples say about each other?" Pam asked with distaste on her face, and gestured Aislin by with her hand. "He will be inside. Have fun."

"Whatever." Aislin muttered, and walked in. It was crowded and she looked to her right to see him at the throne in his tight pants and shirt, leaning back. Aislin's blurry eyes did not miss the dancer in front of him, a blond dressed so scantily that she was barely covered at all in her shorts and leather shirt. Her waist was tiny and her large breasts threatened to fall out as she spun around the pole and gazed at him. His head turned her way and she felt tears in her eyes again. The girls gathered in front of him were dressed the same in her eyes, and she shook her head as she met his gaze and walked down the hallway, finding the office locked. She walked down to the end, slumping against the wall and cursing her insecurity as she felt her anger rise.

"I gather you are not here because you missed me?" His voice was low and smooth, and she looked up at him with flashing eyes.

"With scenery like that, why do you bother coming home?" Aislin hissed, gasping as a wave of nausea hit her hard. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Not now." She covered her mouth and tried to get to the bathroom, but he picked her up and brought her to the one in the office for more privacy. He was holding a cold bottle of water for her after she emptied the contents of her stomach, and she stumbled to the couch. She took a small drink, and then a longer one at the refreshing taste.

"Being that we have been over the previous subject ad nauseum, I will not grace you comment with a response." Eric said, and she heard the disappointment in his voice. "What else has your panties in a bunch, lover? Why do you smell like that human?"

"Why did you go see him?" Aislin shot back, and he looked at her his eyebrows raised.

"I wanted to assure him that you are mine." Eric said, and she shook her head at him as he stared at her.

"I am sure that is why he was near terrified to see me tonight. What the fuck else did you say to him?" Aislin stood and approached him, and he smirked at her. "Don't, Eric. Not tonight."

"I assured him that you nor I needed him involved in this."

"He is the father, Eric. He has a right to be around for the process." Aislin said, and pushed against his unmoving form. "I was handling what happened just fine and would have continued to do so. I am not helpless and I do not need you as my fucking bodyguard." Eric gripped her wrists and stared at her with hard eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"I can see that being that you came here in that condition." Eric told her, and they looked silently at each other for a long moment. "I can see that in how awful you look right now."

"I was fine until I saw you." Aislin told him, attempting to free her wrists as he held her firmly. "Don't you get it? He wants to take my baby away from me because of you." Tears slid down her face and he slid one hand protectively over her stomach as he stared at her, and they both noticed a moment later.

"I will have a team of lawyers available to stop him." Eric vowed, and she shook her head in defeat,

"He is the natural father and has rights. If he feels like his child isn't safe, he can fight me for custody."She watched as Eric let go of her and turned away for a long moment, and she sat down on the couch again. He was silent for a long time and she finally looked down in silence. The fight in her was gone and she just let the tears fall.

"I have realized that I cannot give you this myself since you first told me about your initial loss. It always weighed on my mind." Eric spoke slowly, and she looked up at him as he walked around the office with his hands clasped. "I knew I took it too far that night at your friend's when I drank from you. I knew I pushed my limits. When I was aware of what you were doing with him, that you were making love…..there was one more thing that prevented me from ripping him limb to limb."

"What?" Aislin asked, hearing the raw emotion in his voice. It was rare and she held onto the moment even with her anger.

"I knew that he could do this. I knew that you could have a baby with him." Eric said, and she frowned. "I walked away that night and felt every emotion you did, and it was torture. It tore me apart but I wanted that for you." Eric looked at her for a long moment. "I was not sure if we would be together again, but I knew I wanted you even after I heard the heartbeat of the baby. It was that want that drove me to threatening him the way that I did."

"You went overboard with it, I suspect. I told him I can pacify this situation. Can I?" Aislin asked, and she met his gaze. "Can you behave yourself?"

"I can try."

"No. You can stay out of it and let me handle Matt." Aislin told him, and he raised his eyebrows at her. "I am not going to lose my baby, Eric. I know you are not human but you need to at least try for me, or else I will have to make a choice I do not want to make."

"Could you?" Eric was leaning down in front of her, as his hands slid over her stomach.

"For that, I could." Aislin replied, tracing his lips with her finger. "Stay in the background, Eric. Let me handle this."

"Fine." Eric said, and she could sense how much it bothered him to step back as a man and a vampire. He slid his arms around her and pulled her to him, and brushed her lips with his.

"I hate your new dancer." Aislin murmured, and he stroked her skin.

"Pam's choice." Eric said, and Aislin felt him kiss her again. "I could care less."

"What about my sister?" Aislin asked, and he chuckled.

"I suspect she might try to be monogamous then." Eric replied, and slid the tip of his tongue along her lower lip. "I am."

"Good." Aislin murmured, meeting his tongue with her own. She didn't know of things would work out. She stopped caring as he pushed her back onto the couch and kissed her deeply, holding her close as she heated up inside. They made love there, heatedly moving together as she whimpered. He parted her legs and slid deeply into her as she moaned against him, digging into his skin with her fingertips. She cried out as she came and he thrust one more time even deeper as he released, and she felt his lips claim hers.

"I love you." Eric breathed into her parted lips, and she pulled him closer.

"I love you." Aislin responded, and they rested together on the couch.

"I will drive you home. I don't think you are in the best condition to yourself." Eric told her after a long time, and she blinked in the dim light sleepily.

"I'll be fine, Eric." Aislin assured him, and felt his gaze on her.

"I will not let your care slip in this. Let that be known." Eric told her, standing up and offering her his hand. She took it and let him lead her out, feeling the curious eyes of Pam as they walked by. He drove her home and ran a warm bath for her to soak in, sitting behind her and rubbing her tight neck. He hesitantly asked her further about the custody issue, and she sighed slowly. Aislin explained it the best that she knew how, but she wanted to do some research herself.

"I know this is not the idea situation to be having a baby in, that is for sure." Aislin finished, as he moved to her shoulders. "He wants his kid safe and I cannot fault him entirely. I never considered this happening though." A flash of leftover anger flashed through her, but she let it go. She was too tired then to deal with it.

"What is the ideal situation?" Eric asked her softly, and she leaned against him.

"In a good relationship that I feel is strong, where I don't have to fight for custody and worry about what will happen from here."

"Why are you wasting your time here with me?" Eric asked her, and she snuggled against him in the hot water.

"Why are you when you could be looking at blondie on the pole?"

"She is just another face in the room to me that I no longer see. I only see yours now, lover. I only long for you and worry about losing you. If only you realized how I worry about that sometimes." Eric slid his hands over her stomach and caressed it, and kissed her damp hair. "I am in love with you, my sweet Aislin."

"Good. I am with you as well." Aislin replied, and felt happiness surge through him. They relaxed and cuddled for awhile before he dried her off and she crawled into bed wearily. "Staying home with me?"

"I want to watch you sleep. Aislin?" Eric asked, and she peeked at him. He opened a drawer on the night stand and pulled out a small box, and she stared at him. "I saw this and thought of you awhile back. It is not the real thing, yet, but just something to remind you that I love you." He opened the box and she saw a shimmering diamond ring. "It will be the real thing someday." Tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip as he slid it out of the box and onto her ring finger. It was a delicate band of diamonds and she stared at it in awe. "When this is over and we can focus on each other without worry, I will make you truly mine."

"It's so beautiful, Eric." Aislin said, and looked into his face close to hers. His eyes were sincere and warm, and she slid her arms around him and pulled her to him. She hugged him tightly, loving the feel of his cool skin against hers and her hands in his damp hair. She felt his lips on her face and she felt a glimmer of hope that things could work out. She would never know just what he said to Matt, but she knew it had been enough to scare him. It also scared her, but she let it pass as he kissed her lips and slid his arms around her back.

She stayed true to her word and kept Matt informed of things, and also began to prepare for her sister's arrival. Eric forbid her to clean the apartment, instead approving her only to survey the work of the cleaning crew that he paid top dollar for. She slept later each day it seemed, and went to sleep later every night. Aislin was getting too used to Eric's nocturnal hours and she started to lose track of her days. The day she went to see Ally's new place, she unlocked the heavy white door and stepped in with a gasp. It was very spacious and luxurious, with a large living room and a spread out kitchen with updated appliances and granite counters. The two bedrooms were on the second floor, and they were huge and bright with shining double paned windows and big bathrooms in both. Aislin smelled the cleaner as well as saw the good job they had done, and she smiled as she thought about her sister living there near her. It was five minutes from the house. Ally would love this. She texted her sister pictures of the place and got a very happy response in return, and laughed as she headed to her car. She saw the look she got from a passer by on the sidewalk, as well as the way they stared at her stomach. "You know a bloodsucker owns that building?" The older woman whispered to her, and Aislin stared at her.

"Is it? I am only here to view one of the units and would not know that." Aislin replied, and locked the entrance quickly. "Excuse me." She tried to walk away, but the woman touched her stomach and stared at her. "Do not touch me."

"Stay away from them." the woman warned her, and Aislin hurried to the Tahoe and locked the door. She knew how private Eric was with his life and she wondered how the woman knew that, and she started the car. The ring sparkled in the winter sun, and she looked at it with wide eyes. She drove away and went to get some food for her growling stomach and then headed to the house to eat before she snuggled under the covers with Eric. He woke up and reached for her instantly, and she squealed as he pressed against her and found the tender skin of her neck. This certainly was not staying away from vampires as he slid his hand over the lowest part of her back and slid his teeth into her skin.

"I love breakfast in bed." Eric murmured, after he pulled away. "You taste so delicious."

"Thanks." Aislin replied slowly, and took a deep breath. "So do you keep your name off of your properties?"

"I use management companies to do that." Eric responded, and his grip tightened on her. "Why do you ask?"

"It is probably nothing, but a woman warned me to stay away from vampires when I left the apartment today."

"She has probably seen me there on one of my rare visits." Eric said, and kissed her eager lips. "She probably noticed your stomach and felt maternal or something." He pulled her close to his naked body with his hands lower on her body and kissed her deeply, and she moaned against his darting tongue. They rolled over so she was over him, and kissed heavily as he moaned against her lips. She was in need of him, and the primal feeling of it made her cry out as he pressed against her. "This way." Eric said, and she lifted herself up to allow him to pop up so she could slide over him. Time made the worry go away, and time had passed. She rode him slowly at first and then harder, as he gripped her hips and moved her. He watched her as she came, and leaned her head back as she cried out his name. His eyes trailed down to the bigger bulge of her stomach and her round breasts, and he felt his fangs pop out again. He came as she looked back at him, and she widened her eyes as he released deep inside of her. She collapsed onto him, and he stroked her skin and pushed her to her back gently to kiss her stomach. They would know if it was a boy or a girl the following week, and he was pushing her to buy what she needed. Ally was there in Louisiana, and spending a lot of time with Pam, but did plan on being at the appointment with Matt and Aislin. "So beautiful." Eric told her, moving up to kiss her spreading nipples as she moaned. "You make me so hungry."

"For my body or my blood?" Aislin asked, arching her back as she slid her hands into his hair.

"All of the above." Eric replied, lifting his eyes to look at her as she sucked in her breath. He moved up to kiss her and she was suddenly moaning again as he entered her, and she pulled him deeper. They rested together afterwards, and he kissed her deeply as he stared into her face.

"You won't want me when I get much bigger than this." Aislin murmured, and rolled over onto her side as she still held him close.

"That isn't possible. We can always find a way to make it work." Eric assured her, and she laughed softly. "I think it makes you even more beautiful, Aislin."

"Whatever you say." Aislin murmured, and snuggled against him. He went to work and she checked up on the band and their tour, and went to chat with the fans. There had been some speculation for a few weeks about the baby and the father, and she rolled her eyes as she explained that it was her former boyfriend and that they were on good terms. It could easily be a lie at any time, but it would make them happy. She didn't really put her and Eric out there on a public level, and didn't plan to with the situation as it was. It seemed like the next day that she was at her appointment with Ally bouncing all over the place, and Matt quiet and anxious. It was surreal to introduce them for the first time with the history that Matt and Aislin had together, and she realized how well Ally would have fit in. She talked to the doctor and went to the tech to have the ultrasound, sliding down her leggings enough for them to access her stomach. The gel was cold as she tried to ignore her heavy bladder, and she stared at the monitor as Matt next to her and Ally stood beside him. They went over the growth and the measurements, and then the redhead smiled at Aislin as her green eyes twinkled.

"Ready to find out what this baby is?"

Aislin met Matt's gaze and held it, and he took her hand. The answer could make the situation worse or better, and she took a deep breath and nodded. Ally met her eyes and smiled reassuringly, well aware of what was happening. The tech looked closely as she tilted her head and then looked at the three of them with a grin. Aislin felt the tears in her eyes as she waited for the answer, and Matt squeezed her hand slowly as she bit her lip.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What do y'all think he baby is? What do you want it to be? Review for me and I will tell you….


	34. There's a New Life to Behold

I do not own any True Blood characters at all. Not a one! I took my girl to a ballet this weekend and one of the dancers was named Aislinn. It made me smile and want to change the spelling. I was happy to see it and it got me back on track with this story. Right? I did OK? Review and let me know…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Let's hear it." Matt said confidently, and Aislin looked at the screen.

"OK. Well, here is where you will see the signs and I see that you are having a little boy. He is very much a little boy!" The girl laughed and Aislin looked at Matt who was grinning widely.

"A son." Matt said, and smiled at her. "Good job, Ais."

"You are actually the one she should be thanking." The tech teased him, and Aislin giggled. They finished up and she walked into the waiting room with Matt and Ally, and rubbed her tummy as she smiled.

"I feel like we should do something after that." Ally said with a huge grin, sliding an arm around her sister. Matt offered to buy them lunch and they headed to a nice place around the corner. Matt sat next to Aislin and Ally next to her, and she smiled at Matt as they finished.

"So do you have any names in mind?"

"Well, my dad's name was Thomas so I would like that somewhere in there. How about you?" Matt asked her, and she shrugged. The name Eric popped in her mind and she knew that would never happen, and she looked at her shake as she took a sip of it. She had been craving strawberry shakes a lot and enjoyed them as much as she allowed herself, and even Hannah had been drinking them and sending her pictures of her with them.

"I will think about it now that I know." Aislin assured him, and he stared at her. "Did any part of you want a girl?"

"I think it is normal for a guy to want a daughter for various reasons, but a son is good. I will teach him instruments and all kinds of stuff. It'll be great." Matt's eyes drifted to her face, and he smiled. "A girl that looked like you would be beautiful though."

"A boy that looks like you will be handsome." Aislin countered, and he smiled his thanks. She smiled as her burger was set in front of her, and dug in hungrily. They all dug in and ate silently, and Aislin glanced at her sister with a smile. Ally winked at her and hugged her goodbye when she dropped her off at the apartment as the sun was going down. She noticed some guys eyeing them and looked at her sister. "What is up with them?"

"They hang out and stare at me." Ally replied, and Aislin sensed her discomfort. "They never really bother me, but I just hurry in."

"Want to come back with me?" Aislin asked, and Ally smiled and shook her head.

"He'll want you to himself. I know how they are when they wake in the evening, trust me." Ally teased her, and Ailsin blushed and giggled. "I'll be fine." She hugged Aislin again and hurried to the lobby door as her sister watched the guys closely. They called something out and Aislin rolled the window down to try and catch it, but she missed it by a second. She made a mental note to mention it to Eric and drove home as the sky opened up. Aislin hurried into the house and started pulling off wet clothes as she entered the bedroom, glancing at her sleeping vampire. She snuck into the hot shower to warm herself, and closed her eyes in the steam as it surrounded her. She jumped slightly when cool hands slid down her hips and smiled as lips caressed her neck.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I was cold and needed to heat up a bit." Aislin apologized, knowing he liked her next to him. "It started to rain on the way home." She opened her mouth to mention Ally when his hands circled to her stomach and stroked gently as she smiled.

"So what is the little babe going to be?" Eric asked her, as one hand slid up to her rounded breast slowly.

"We will have a boy." Aislin told him, and he turned her to face him as he pulled her tightly to him. "Are you happy, Eric?"

"A son to teach and raise, to tell my history to. I like the idea a lot." Eric said with a slow smile, and she pulled his face down to kiss him.

"I would love to name him after you, Eric. I really would." Aislin murmured against his eager lips, and he stroked her back.

"It would be an honor. It has been so many decades since I had a son named after myself." Eric told her with a smile, and she stared into his blue eyes. "I am just happy to have the chance to enjoy the chance again with you, lover." He kissed her again deeply and she melted against him as their tongues began a slow dance. They ended up toweling each other off hurriedly before he pushed her back onto the bed and moved his lips over her body as she moaned. "Do you often leave gifts I give you laying around the house, Aislin?" She remembered the ring on the bathroom counter the same moment his disapproval washed through her, and she pinched her eyes closed.

"No, of course not. It's just that….."

"Just what exactly?" Eric asked her, his tongue sliding between her full breasts very slowly as she felt him slide between her legs.

"I don't wear it on days I know I am seeing Matt. I already know it is a touchy situation and I don't want him to see that and react badly and mess this up. We are getting along right now." Aislin said it all fast with her voice shaking, and kept her eyes closed. "I am sorry, Eric."

He stared at her until she met his eyes, then licked her waiting nipple. "I see." His words were brief but his feeling were clear and she felt herself slipping out of the moment. She knew that he was still kissing her and that she should be writhing under him, but she only lie still until he gave up with a sigh. "Aislin."

"Just do what you need to do, Eric." Aislin told him, and felt angry that her joy had been taken away for that moment. "Bite me or fuck me. It does not matter."

"I think it does." He slid a hand between her legs, wet despite her emotions. He stroked her just right and she heard a moan escape her lips. He inserted one finger, than two, as she arched her back and bucked against him. "I don't want to merely fuck you. I want to make love to the woman that is giving me a baby, the woman that I love." She bit her lip as he leaned over her again, taking her growing nipple into his mouth. He loved that part of her physical changes and would spend hours touching, kissing, and teasing her there. The pressure of the light bite and threat to bite made her clench against him as she came, and he sucked her deep between his lips. He moved his lips between her legs to lick up her juices and then slid her over his body. She slid onto him gently and they made love, moving together perfectly. He came as she whimpered with her own release, and she stared down at him with heavy lidded eyes as she took in his broad shoulders and sculpted face slowly. She leaned over him slowly, offering her neck to him as he moved his lips to her skin and pulled her closer. He sank his fangs into her skin as she gasped and drank lightly from her before pulling away, and she smiled. He was trying to take less due to the baby and he licked and kissed her neck gently afterwards to heal her, which took a bit longer since he refused her his blood now. She moved to her stomach, offering herself to him slowly as she felt him move behind her and into her. He drove himself into her as she moaned and cried out, feeling his gentle slaps against her bare skin with every other thrust, and she cried out his name loudly as she came again.

"Work tonight?" Aislin asked him, closing her eyes lazily.

"For a little while." Eric told her, sitting up and stroking her back slowly. "Rest, sweet lover. I will be home soon and bring you something good to eat."

"I will be hungry soon, no doubt." Aislin laughed and felt him lean over to kiss her.

"Wear my ring, Aislin. It shows my deep love for you and I like seeing it sparkle on your finger." He was gone for a second and returned to slide it onto her left hand. "This deserves to be here." She met his eyes and smiled as she nodded, and rested her head again against the pillow. "I shall see you soon." She drifted off to sleep and woke up later when she smelled food and felt him kissing her lips softly. Aislin slid the long sleeved shirt that he brought to her over her head and walked to the kitchen with him to sit and eat the good dinner he set before her. He watched her protectively and she looked back at him as she slowly chewed the delicious pasta.

"I could have cooked." Aislin said simply, taking another bite.

"You deserved better than that. I had the place around the corner fix it up for me before I came home." Eric told her, and she smiled. She finished her late dinner and he led her to the couch, where he settled her back and rested his head on her stomach. This was a nightly thing for him, and he lifted her shirt to kiss her bump and nuzzle it with his nose. Aislin watched, appreciating the rare tender side of her vampire. He closed his eyes and listened, and she ran her hands through her his hair. "Is he a healthy boy?" Eric asked softly, and she smiled as she told him yes. His eyes popped open and he looked at her with startled eyes. "What was that?"

"He is a kicker." Aislin revealed, laughing as Eric sat up a little and ran his hand over her stomach. "He reacts to you."

"He….does?"

"I think he feels my heartbeat increase when I am with you. He is no fool and he knows who his mommy is in love with." Eric met her eyes and she saw the emotion in them. She felt her own eyes sting and she blinked quickly to stop the tears. "He will love you too, Eric." One drop slid down her cheek and he watched it slowly. "I'm sorry. I held this in today, but seeing the sonogram today and knowing that he is so big…it got to me. I never had a chance to find out anything like this before. I am really doing this now."

"Yes, you are. I get to as well, thanks to you." Eric told her, and kissed her stomach again. They remained quiet as he spent time marveling over her, and then he moved next to her and stroked her hair gently. "Should you be preparing for him now? What is it that you do?"

"I guess I paint a room for the nursery, buy a crib, and buy some clothes to begin with? I am a little clueless." Aislin replied, and he smiled as he looked down.

"Strange as it may sound, Pam has been doing some research on the matter. She seems to be oddly looking forward to being a sister? An aunt? I am not even sure what to call it, but she has a list and is happy to help you and Ally pick stuff out. You three can go shopping or order online, whatever you are up to. I want you to buy the best, lover. I want you to spoil yourself and the baby, and have some fun doing it."

"I have trouble just letting you take this kind of care of me. I have made some money myself." AIslin reminded him, and he nodded and kissed the tip of her nose.

"True as that may be, you are mine to take care of and spoil. I have the means and I intend on using them to make you happy." Eric was quietly insistent, and she shook her head and looked down. "Just be a good girl now and allow me that pleasure."

"You're too much, Eric." Aislin said, and felt his breath on her face. She looked towards him and he kissed her lips gently, reminding her that she was indeed his. She sucked in her breath and let him gently part her lips, sighing happily as his tongue met hers. "Can we make love again?" Aislin asked him against his lips, and he stroked her cheek as he looked at her.

"Shouldn't we take it easy on the baby?" Eric asked softly, and she stared into his eyes. "I could ravage you all night very happily, but I know that it could be a bit much."

Aislin pouted and he slid a hand down her body to her thighs. "Eric, what are you doing? Don't tease me."

"I could do plenty to hold you over, and there are certainly other options to sex. Let's explore them, shall we?" Eric asked seductively, and she sucked in her breath as he passed his fingers over her. They ended up back in the bedroom, and she did find his alternate suggestions very pleasing. He held her close afterwards as she fought sleep, stroking her skin lightly until she drifted off to sleep.

Matt left for his own tour a week later, and she had lunch with him to see him off the day before he was supposed to leave. He ordered the usual at the diner, and looked at her across the table. "Are you sure you don't want to stay at the house while I am gone? You could get the room ready for the baby." His voice was hopeful as he asked, and she shook her head gently and smiled.

"I can do that with you when you get back, Matt. I am happy where I am, and shall be taking care of it there." Aislin said softly, and he looked at her with deeply curious eyes.

"Are you sure? Do you feel safe there?" Matt asked her, and she smiled widely.

"I am so safe there. His dealing with you was the unfortunate result of how safe, and I dealt with that. He is very caring about me and the baby, and he is doing everything he can to see that I am taken care of." She tapped her hand on the table and he glanced down to see her ring, and he raised an eyebrow. She bit her lip and glanced down, and sipped her shake.

"You are going to marry him?"

"Ummmm, not quite. It is just a symbol of us together, that's all." Aislin replied, and he looked again. "It is what it is, Matt."

"OK, then." Matt said slowly, and sipped his own soda. "Just take care of yourself and my son."

"It is all I am doing right now." Aislin replied, sighing. "I sleep and eat and soon I shop." They finished their meals and he walked her to her truck, eyeing it silently before looking at her.

"I will keep in touch until I am home." Matt told her, and she nodded. He hugged her hesitantly and kissed her hair. "Tell him this was innocent for me." He gave her a long look and walked away, and she leaned against her car. She looked at the spot in the parking lot where she had nearly died, and remembered Eric saving her as she rubbed her stomach gently. She never could have guessed that she would be here now doing this, and she smiled and laughed softly. Life had a funny way sometimes. Ailsin drove away, regretful that another friend was going on tour as she stayed home, but it was for a good reason. She thought about her plans that evening to shop with Pam and Ally, and groaned. She wanted to get stuff, but Pam had only the best baby stores in mind and Aislin dreaded it. She drove to her sister's to hang out until it was time, and they then left to go to Pam's together. They were walking to Aislin's car, when Ally looked over to the guys.

"Hello, Allison." The voice of the dark haired guy was low and disturbing to Aislin, and she shuddered. "Who is your friend?"

"I would suggest leaving her alone." Aislin warned them, and they laughed.

"I don't think you are all that threatening." One of his friends replied, and Aislin thought about Eric.

"Maybe I am not personally, but I know who can be." Aislin continued, and glared at him. "Leave her alone." Her voice was a growl, and Ally stared at her as they finished the distance to the car.

"What was that?"

"I never, ever want you to go through what I did. If you mentioned those assholes to Pam or Eric, I am sure that they would agree." Aislin said angrily, and stared at her sister as she slammed her door shut.

"They haven't done that much." Ally said weakly, and Aislin stared at her. "They did call me a fang banger once. I don't know why, but I just kept going in."

"They know then. Does Pam come here?" Aislin asked, and Ally shrugged.

"She has." Ally replied, and Aislin closed her eyes.

"I am telling Eric. Those guys might hurt you, and I won't have that happening. Your nephew needs you to much." She sped out of the parking lot and drove to the bar, glancing at the darkness of the evening as she got out. The bar was closed, but she pounded on the door anyway. Another vampire let her in, and Ally slowly followed her to the office. Aislin walked in after a brief knock on the door, and Eric stood as she walked in.

"Aren't you meeting Pam at her home?" Eric asked her, and Aislin looked at Ally.

"Call her and tell her we will be late, or have her meet us here." Aislin told her sister, and Ally nodded and slunk out of the office.

"She was called a fang banger at the apartments." Aislin wasted no time with pleasantries, and he raised one eyebrow as he walked over to her. "These guys that hang around always bother her when she comes and goes, and I won't let her get hurt. I brought her here, Eric, and I cannot live with that."

"Easily taken care of, lover. Pam will happily let her stay at her home, starting tonight. I did not know there was trouble there." Eric said slowly, as his blue eyes flashed. "Neither did my child."

"Ally holds things in too fucking much." Aislin told him, and he took her face into his hands gently.

"Calm yourself, Aislin. You need to not get so angry with that baby growing inside of you." Eric told her, staring into her eyes with a very direct look. "Take a deep breath and calm down."

"She has no idea what the world holds in those dark corners nobody can see. She does not know the pain and the agony…" Aislin said, and Eric kissed her quickly to silence her.

"She never will, lover. This is fixed right now." Aislin heard the office door open and heels clicking on the floor, and Eric kissed her again. "Think of the boy we are expecting, and please calm down."

Aislin looked over to see Pam standing by Ally with a hand around her back. The vampire was dressed in a pink skirt and a deep gray sweater with matching heels, and Aislin stared at her for a moment. She never could get used to the real Pam, and she admired the clothes for a moment. "Yes, Aislin. Think of your baby. Your sister will be just fine." She slid her hands over Ally's hips protectively, and looked at Aislin curiously as she shook slightly. She murmured something in another language that Eric muttered a reply to and she looked at him. He pulled her close to him with one hand around her back and the other stroking her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. He calmed her with his deep blue eyes and stroked her cheek, kissing her gently.

"It's all fine, lover. Calm down for me." She nodded slowly and he smiled gently at her. The hurt was evident in her eyes and she kissed his lips slowly and he slid his hand back into her hair. "That's a girl. Would you like to go on that shopping trip now?"

"I don't know. I don't think I am in the mood too much now." Aislin told him, and he stared down at her with burning eyes.

"I have an errand to run, lover. Go with the girls and have fun. Buy everything my son needs." Eric told her, and kissed her nose.

"Fine. OK." Aislin said, and he nodded down at her before shooting a glance at Pam.

Pam stepped forward and looked at Ally as she fixed Aislin's hair with a graceful hand. "Come on, darlin. Let's furnish Eric's house with a lot of baby stuff, shall we?" Aislin looked at Eric as he paced behind his desk and he smiled weakly at her, and she left with Pam and a very quiet Ally. Aislin took her hand and squeezed it tightly, and the girls exchanged glances.

"Sorry." Aislin whispered and smiled wanly at her. "I get so scared for you sometimes, Ally. I never want you to…hurt like I did."

"I know, sweetie." Ally said, and smiled at her sister. "I am going to Pam's tonight and we will figure out where to go from here." Aislin glanced back at the building as she heard a door slam, but saw nothing behind her. She wondered where Eric was going, and her mind drifted back to the time he went to New York to avenge her attack. She saw Pam looking intently at her, and she smiled as she felt rage flow through the bond that she had with Eric. She blinked and walked to her car, where Pam smiled widely as she took he keys.

"I have always wanted to drive this. It looks so sturdy." Pam said, her eyes roving over the vehicle. She looked curiously at Aislin, and tilted her head. "It is interesting to see him so comforting towards you. He is really taking this baby thing very seriously. Just wait until you see what he has planned for you tonight."

"I can't wait." Aislin murmured, unconsciously rubbing her stomach as she got lost in thought.


	35. Fire In My Eyes

Thanks for all of the adds, guys! It means so much to me. I saw a few people that added me to every category you could, and wow! That is especially flattering. I am busy this week at work due to prop taxes, but I will try and get another chapter out soon. On we go to the world of Aislin and Eric…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin let Pam drive, taking the back seat quietly as she both wondered where Eric was and angrily reflected back to the apartment. She stared out of the window as Pam started the engine, glancing forward to see the vampire stroking Ally's hair as they shared a long look. "Are either of you concerned about this at all?" Aislin asked, and received a cool glance from Pam.

"Yes." Pam replied simply, leaning forward to kiss Ally softly. Her mouth lingered before pulling away, and Ally stroked her cheek as they parted. Aislin saw the feelings between the two in their touches and their looks, and she frowned as she saw the softer side of Pam. She had also seen the secretive side of Pam, the one that protected her maker and his actions. She knew what he was doing. That much had been clear in her look. "Now let's go buy a lot of baby items to clutter up Eric's masculine house, shall we?"

"Let's." Aislin replied tonelessly, and Ally looked at her with a frown as Aislin saw Pam look at her in the rearview mirror.

"I am also taking you ladies out for one of your human dinners." Pam said, reaching across to touch Ally's hand. "Do you have a preference, Aislin?"

"Anything is fine. You decide, Al/" Aislin told her, and wondered if she was even hungry. Ally told Pam to surprise her, and the vampire smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot. They drove into the main shopping district and Pam parked easily, and Aislin glanced around. There was a shop that sold baby items, and it was website that she had quickly left once she saw the prices for even the smallest of things. She got out as the others did, and Pam stepped in front of her and looked at her.

"Enjoy this, Aislin. Eric has pledged himself to you and he wants to take care of you. He insisted that you buy whatever your heart desires tonight and he wants you to relax and be happy." Her eyes drifted to Aislin's growing stomach and she looked back into her eyes. "Are we in agreement?"

"Yes, Pam." Aislin said with a forced smile, and Pam raised her eyebrows.

"I would appreciate a bit more of a true response." Pam stepped away and led the girls to a nice restaurant and Aislin smelled the food cooking as her stomach suddenly growled. She fingered her ring with her thumb as they entered the door, and watched as everyone gazed at Pam as she walked right up to the hostess and spoke to her. They were led to a table and Ally and Aislin exchanged gazes.

"I have never affected a room like that." Ally said in awe, and Aislin smiled. "She just….commanded it."

"Get used to it." Aislin said, and smiled. Eric did it everywhere they went together, though she had a time or two as a group when she was with the band. "I can relate to the feeling on some level, but not just with my presence. For me, it is in the group and always Hannah more so than I." She missed her friend, and she thought of the tiny little red head for a moment. They sat around the table and Aislin sipped the water set in front of her immediately as she glanced at the menu. She was starving all of a sudden, and she caught Pam's satisfied smirk as she glanced at her.

"Hungry?" Pam asked, and Aislin could not help but giggle a little. Pam looked at the diamond on her finger and eyed the shimmering diamond. "He has never bought one for anyone else."

"Hasn't he?" Aislin asked idly, looking down at it herself. There was a lot she could ask Pam about Eric, but how real would the answers be? She focused on the food instead and decided on a bowl of French onion soup and a salad, along with an appetizer. She watched what she ate a lot, and she wanted to enjoy this.

"So the baby is a boy?" Pam asked, and Aislin nodded. "Have you thought about a name?"

"I need to consult with Matt on that. I cannot decide on my own." Aislin said, and looked at Pam. Did she know about Eric and Matt's confrontation? The waitress came and took the orders, and Ally smiled at the women. She looked happy as she gazed at her sister and her lover, and Aislin smiled. She worried so much for her baby sister, but she knew now that she was safe and protected. She could even be loved, judging on the way Pam gazed back at her. Aislin sipped her water again and felt the baby move, and she slid her hand over her stomach. Their food arrived and she ate every bite of the delicious food as Pam watched approvingly. She smiled as she walked out, feeling full and sleepy. Pam led them across the street and through a glass door into a separate shopping area, and Aislin glanced around. "Where are we going?"

"I was informed that you were being stubborn about getting clothes again." Pam said, looking back at her with another smirk. Aislin saw the maternity store and groaned out loud. She walked in after them, and was greeted by what turned out to be a fan. The enthusiastic girl helped her get some things and Aislin left the store with bags of cute clothes to wear for the next few months. They got them to the car and Aislin glanced down at her worn leggings and baby doll shirt that was getting a bit tight and showing her belly and ever growing breasts ruefully. "There is nothing wrong with accenting those." Pam assured her, and Aislin shook her head. "I am certain that Eric must be very pleased with that particular change." Aislin looked down and blushed, and Ally giggled.

"Are we going there now?" Aislin asked, staring at the baby store with a frown.

"We are. I have a personal shopper all lined up for you to get what you need."

"I could go to Target and be happy too." Aislin tried to get out of it, and Pam looked at her sternly.

"Only the best." Pam reminded her, and Aislin nodded and followed her yet again. Once she stopped feeling guilty and really looked around, she liked a few things. She answered the necessary questions and they got started. She left a few hours later with a few bags and a few things to be delivered, and she was blinking with the realization of having everything she needed. "I read that people normally have baby showers, so I hope this is suitable."

"It's…amazing." Aislin responded, still in shock. "I don't know a lot of people anyway, so I would not have much of a shower." She wondered how much it had all cost, since Pam had Ally take her away from the register when they were finished. She clutched the papers on the items that were being delivered, and they walked to the car. They loaded it up and she slid into the back, looking again at the dark cherry wood crib and matching changing table as she glanced at the pictures on the papers. She imagined the green room with everything set up and the name in letters hanging on the wall, whatever they ended up with. She felt Pam stop and glanced up to see they were in Eric's driveway. A glance at the clock told her he may still be at work, but Pam proved to be very adept at getting everything inside with the sisters. They put it into an unused room and Aislin went into the kitchen for some water. Pam followed and Aislin looked at her.

"He will be home soon. The bar is closing soon." Pam assured her, and Aislin nodded. "You did good tonight, Aislin. It was oddly fun, shopping for such human things." She smiled and Aislin smirked. Pam and Ally left shortly thereafter, and Aislin wandered back to the room to look around. She opened the bags and looked at the ocean mobile and the matching screen that played soft music. She looked at the blankets and the diapers. It was there Eric found her crying silently as he arrived home. He knelt down and stroked back her hair, and she looked up.

"Lover?"

"Sorry. Just another sentimental moment. I never even looked at anything…..last time. Now I am getting so much closer to seeing him." Aislin said slowly, and smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. She watched as he looked around at the stuff in the room, some with a smile and some with a frown. Aislin smiled as he looked through everything and picked up the bags of clothes, smiling at her approvingly. "Pam took me shopping. Again."

"I told her to." Eric said, and looked at her. "Come to he bedroom and show me these. Did you buy more things for our son? Bigger things?" He held out his hand and pulled her up too easily, and she nodded. She went and got the papers off of the counter and showed him as she pulled her clothes out of the bag. He shook his head slowly. "I do not know what much of this stuff is or does, but it is all impressive. It seems easier for parents now."

"In a way, perhaps. There is always the no sleep thing I will have to deal with." Aislin replied, and he stared at her.

"I am very nocturnal. I will spend time with him at night and let you sleep." Eric assured her, and she smiled.

"Are you going to feed him?" Aislin asked, and he let his eyes drop to her tightening shirt.

"I will certainly watch while you do, but I can let you sleep until that is necessary." Eric replied after a moment, and she smiled. Her glanced at her clothes and raised his eyebrow at her. "Model them for me."

"They are maternity clothes and hardly sexy, Eric." Aislin said, and a thought passed through her mind. She bit her lip and dropped the shirt that she had been holding in one hand on the bed. "Tonight….where did you-"

Eric was in front of her in an instant and his finger covered her lips. "Let's not spoil this with talk of that."

Aislin stared into his deepening eyes and felt the need for her to drop it flood her, tinged with his desire and hunger. He leaned down to kiss her, and she sucked in her breath as his lips parted hers hungrily. Their tongues moved together at the same time and he slid his hand into her hair as she slid her hands over his hips. She needed him like she needed food, and the warmth flooded her as she pulled him close to her. She ate at his mouth hungrily, sliding her tongue over his extended fangs eagerly as he gripped her by her hair. She breathed deeply as he pulled away for a moment, staring into his deep blue eyes as she gripped his pants. "Eric. I want you so badly."

Eric found the hem of her pants and slid them down eagerly, and she pulled off the shirt without him asking. They kicked the clothes off of the bed and moved onto it, him removing his own clothes swiftly and easily as he pushed her against the pile of pillows. They were learning to maneuver around her growing stomach, and she moaned as he spread her legs with one hand and slid the other up her bare thigh. Eric knelt over her and kissed her hard before he lowered his lips to her neck, sinking his teeth in as he slid a finger inside of her, making her cry out. She came before he finished drinking from her slowly, whimpering as she flooded his fingers. He pulled away from her and she breathed in as he kissed her again, and she felt dizzy as their combined desire consumed them. "Are you up to making love tonight, Aislin?"

"When am I not?" Aislin asked him, and he moved between her legs and inside of her deeply. He thrust hard as he kissed her, leaning his long body over hers as she moaned against his lips. "So close." Aislin whispered, and met his eyes as he drove himself slightly harder in her. They cried out together and he pushed himself in one last time as he came with her, and she shuddered with it. "I need you so much, Eric."

"I will always be yours." Eric assured her, as he kissed down her body to her heaving breasts and ran his tongue over her nipples. "I was so I in need of you that I skipped this altogether." His lips caressed her and she leaned back and pulled him closer. "I will always protect you."

"Including this evening?" Aislin asked, and felt his eyes on her. She kept hers half closed, enjoying what his lips and tongue were busy doing.

"Pam and I have an agreement when it comes to you girls. Tonight was part of that." Eric murmured before sucking her nipple into his mouth.

"I knew it. I knew that she was hiding something for you." Aislin said, moaning as she arched her back.

"She always will. She is my child and therefore highly respectful of me." Eric explained, and she gripped his hair tightly. "She feels strongly for Ally, and she wanted to avenge your fear as much as I did."

"Are they dead?"

"I am not going into the details of it, but no. I do not want to drag you into the unpleasantness of my existence. This is the beautiful part of it." He kissed her stomach and ran his face over it slowly. "This is what keeps me going now."

"I love you, Eric. I find you scary and frightening at times, but I do love you." Aislin said, surprising herself. "I kind of love that you protect me, protect us."

"I want to do everything in my control to keep you calm for him. I love you both too much for something to happen now, lover." Aislin didn't know that the guys were in the basement of the bar, chained but too weak to move even if they were not. They were bloody and bruised and halfway drained, waiting until Pam could take her turn. She cradled his face between her hands as he kissed her stomach and slid her legs around him slowly. She felt him slip into a calm state as he lay against her, and she realized that she was tired. She fell asleep with him pressed against her, and he watched her face smooth in the light as he reflected back upon the night. She would never know what his darker side enjoyed, and he stroked her hair back.

Aislin woke up with his arms tightly around her, and she smiled as she stretched slowly. She was hungry and she managed to slide out of bed slowly to go to the bathroom and head to the kitchen to fix some food. She thought about the nursery and decided to pick up some paint that day, and called her sister to ask if she wanted to go. The girls took Ally's car awhile later and headed to the home store, and laughed as they stood in the aisles staring at colors. There were many greens and she had trouble settling on one, and she finally settled on a soft yet bright one. It would look great with the baseboards done a pale yellow with some more accents. They payed and left, driving through a place for a shake for Aislin.

"What does Pam tell you about things?" Aislin asked abruptly, and looked at Ally.

"She does not let me in on too much of the vampire stuff actually. I just know what she does to me and that I am the only one she is with right now." Ally replied, and met her sister's gaze at a stop light. "Why? What does he tell you?"

"He keeps things hidden too. They did…..something last night. Maybe tonight too. They did something to those guys at the apartment." Aislin replied, and kept her eyes on Ally. "They always will when it comes to people threatening to hurt you."

"What else did he do?" Ally asked, and Aislin took a deep breath.

"He killed the men that raped me in New York. Brutally." Aislin replied, and closed her eyes as she remembered the emotions and the dream that she had. "He would do it again to protect me and the baby. It is a lot to live with sometimes."

"They might kill those guys?"

"It's possible. He diverted me from talking about it." Aislin admitted, and Ally stroked her hand.

"That isn't such a bad thing for a vampire that loves you and your baby to be protective, you know." Ally pointed out, and Aislin glanced at her.

"You are okay with the image of Pam ripping someone apart?" Aislin asked her gently, and Ally seemed to think about it.

"I want her in my life, so I guess I am. I just don't want to know about that." Ally shook her head and drove again. "I don't know what we'll do if Mom and Dad ever visit though. Both of us shacking up with vampires, and mine being a woman at that?" Her eyes glowed for a moment, and she smiled.

"Eric would set us up with a place for the time being." Aislin assured her, and they both stared forward. "Want to help me with the room the next few days?"

"Sure." Ally replied, and they continued to Eric's. Ally helped her clear it, and then they taped off the areas they didn't want to paint. They grabbed some drinks and painted the walls green, listening to pandora as they worked. Aislin sang along to every song, and Ally smiled at her. "Miss it?"

"A lot. They asked me to get onstage with them their last night here." Aislin told her, and laughed. "Big me waddling up there with them!"

"You would look beautiful. In just a few months, you will have him and be thin as a rail again." Ally told her sister, looking around the room. "It looks good."

"We can do the accents tomorrow and set up after that when we have the stuff." Aislin said, and stretched her arms up. "I am beat."

"I'll bet." The girls went into the kitchen to clean up, and Eric found them there eating an easy meal that Aislin had cooked. He eyed his lover in her paint stained leggings and tank, and raised his eyebrow.

"I could have hired someone for that." Eric told her, and she smirked at her sister.

"They say it is part of the fun, Eric." Aislin informed him, and smiled. "It looks good though. We are going to finish tomorrow."

"I will indulge you on that task then." Eric gave in, stepping forward to stroke her hair and kiss her. "I have the night off. I was going to take you to dinner, but I see that I should have told you."

"I will eat again later. Rest assured of that." Aislin said quickly, and smiled at him. "What else did you have in mind?" He met Ally's smile and then kissed her hair.

"We will think of something." Eric said, and they took a shower after Ally had left somewhat quickly. He seemed to rush their lovemaking afterwards and she dressed as she shot an irritated glance at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Aislin asked, as she pulled on one of her new skirts at his request. She added a new tee to the outfit and brushed her hair before slipping her feet into boots. She managed a little make up before he pulled her out of the house and to the corvette, kissing her before she slipped inside. They drove into Shreveport and he pulled into the expansive parking lot of her doctor's office as she frowned. "What are we doing here?" She looked at the front door and saw a figure standing near the light.

"I asked a favor of your doctor, and she agreed." Eric informed her, and she stared at him in surprise. "I only ever hear of these appointments for my son, or see the images. I wanted to be here for something that I could really and truly remember."

"Eric." Aislin said, and he leaned over to kiss her for a long moment. They got out and went to the door to see a dressed up Jill, wearing a short dress under her white coat. "I hope we didn't interrupt any plans you had." Aislin greeted her doctor, eyeing her straight hair and extra make up.

"I don't mind at all. I liked that he asked for this at all." Jill said, and smiled at them. Her gaze lingered on the towering vampire, and she appraised him with a stern eye. "Come on in, vampire." She smiled and Aislin laughed as she unlocked the door. Jill greeted the security guard and they made their way to the ultrasound room as Eric took her hand in the dark halls. She stared up at him, and he squeezed her hand softly as he met her gaze. She walked in as Jill switched the equipment on and looked at Eric. She had always wanted him to see this, and the expectant smile on his face showed that he had as well. She moved onto the table when Jill was ready and the doctor slid her clothing around to allow her room to work, and Eric watched every movement. He stood by Aislin and held her hand tightly as they proceeded, and she glanced between him and Jill constantly. When the baby appeared on the screen, he nearly let go to move to the screen. She let go if his hand and he moved closer to watch every movement on the screen. Jill explained every thing in detail, and he clung to the words and Aislin stared at him. She felt tears in her eyes, knowing that he was seeing his son for the first time in person. He chuckled as Jill pointed out the very obvious sign that it was a boy, and Aislin smiled at him. The moment was over too soon, and they were back at the car as he drew her close. He kissed her without abandon and she slid her hands into his hair as his tongue searched her mouth eagerly. When he pulled away, she saw red around his eyes and her fingers moved to feel what it was.

"Eric? Are you okay?"

"That was the most amazing moment, lover. I saw our son moving, breathing, even kicking. I saw him." Eric whispered, and she felt tears slide down her cheeks as she knew that he was crying. He didn't cry. Ever. "I love you, Aislin. I love you for giving this to me."

"I love you." Aislin told him, and they kissed again. She slid her arms around his neck and he lowered his around her back as they wordlessly showed their love for each other. Her stomach growled and he chuckled as he kissed her neck slowly.

"Dinner?" They went to an intimate place, and he sat near her and touched and kissed her the entire meal, much to the chagrin of the females in the room. She basked in the attention, allowing him to feed her small bites of the food between long kisses and deep stares.

"When did you think of asking to do that?" Aislin asked him, and he stroked her hair.

"I have been speaking to her for awhile in regards to your care, and I asked a couple of weeks ago. I have been…irritated as of late that he gets to see all of this, and it was well worth the effort to ask. He is beautiful, lover."

"Wait until you see him in person." Aislin teased, and he claimed her swollen lips. He had kissed her so much tonight, but she whimpered against his mouth despite herself. She was very aroused as he drew her lower lip into his mouth and he met her gaze. His eyes were dark and hungry, and she stared back at him. They paid the bill and he drove them home, pressing her against the wall as he kissed her open lips after they walked in. Her tongue searched for his, and she was rewarded as she gripped his hair and pulled him closer. All of their lust combined, and her clothes were dropped onto the floor of the house before he pulled her onto the bed over him. They made love slower than before, but he rolled her over and moved deeper and harder into her as his desire took over. She cried out as her body dampened and tightened, and responded intensely to him. Aislin came hard as he slid deeply inside of her again, and he held her close as she shook with it. He continued to move inside of her until his own long release, and kissed her bruised lips slowly and teasingly afterwards. She could not get enough of him, and she ate hungrily at his lips until her was ready again shortly. Aislin moved to her stomach where he made love to her again, rolling her over when they had finished to kiss the damp skin of her belly and whisper to the baby. She sighed and stroked his hair as she watched him, loving the moment and loving him. At that second, it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leave a review, if you so kindly would. Do you like it?


	36. Curve

I do not own any True Blood characters, just Aislin and her friends. Read, enjoy, and review if you would!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It seemed as though Thanksgiving was the next day, and Aislin had regretfully told her parents that she didn't want to fly so far along in the pregnancy. Ally stayed with her, and they cooked a small dinner for them at Eric's, using their family recipes and trying to make it cheery. Ally enjoyed some champagne throughout the day, and Pam smirked at her when she came over that night and Ally threw herself into her arms. Aislin noted Pam's pink outfit and heels with a smile, thinking how sweet it was to dress up for something she didn't celebrate. Ally was in some maternity bootleg leggings and a green sweater, and she had clipped her growing hair up with an irritated sigh. It was growing too fast, just like her stomach that was protruding further every day to her. Ally wore a cute silk dress in a gorgeous dark blue that Aislin was certain had been a gift from her vampire, as well as a few new additions that Ally would not be inclined to wear on her own. She looked radiant and beautiful, and giggled endlessly as the girls ate and the vampires sipped True Blood and looked on with amused smiles. Aislin was full after a giant plate, and she yawned as she took her plate to the sink. Eric stepped up and took it, telling her to sit down and rest and he would clear the table. Aislin gave him a wide eyed look and went over to Pam, glancing at her. "Who was that just now?"

"He has changed," Pam said softly, and Eric glanced at her as she smiled. Aislin settled back against the cushions and closed her eyes as she heard her phone ring. Ally ran it over to her, kissing Pam lightly before heading back to the kitchen. Aislin answered the call in a weary voice, smiling as she heard Hannah on the other end. They had chosen not to come home for the day due to the crazy tour schedule, and had all just finished a big meal at a hotel and were hanging out in her room. Hannah told her how much they missed her and asked about the baby. Aislin and Matt were discussing names, and that was the final touch on the nursery. The paint was finalized and a pretty soft green, and the furniture was set up and ready. She had clothes that she needed to wash and diapers she wanted to put away, but the fatigue was getting worse in the last trimester. Aislin was very grateful to Eric for giving her so much, and Pam for helping him. She talked to everyone in the band, taking a lot of teasing for the cooking she had done with Ally. She hung up wiping a few tears away, and Eric sat down beside her. He slid a hand over her damp cheek, and she smiled ruefully at him.

"Miss them and the tour?" Eric asked her, and she leaned up to kiss him gently.

"Yes." Aislin answered him honestly, and he kissed her again. He had been more interested in the baby since his appointment, and had been reading a lot of books at night when she slept. Eric was surprised at the people being allowed to watch the birth, as well as irritated at the idea of Matt being there. She wanted Eric there, but there was always the chance that it could be a day birth and he would be sleeping anyway. If it was not, she might press her luck with that. She had laughingly told him that Matt would not be turned on watching the mess that was birth, nor would she. She was considering taping it, but did she really want that image around to watch? Aislin did know that she wanted her sister, Matt out of obligation, her mom if she was there, and maybe Hannah. It seemed like a lot of people but she wanted those close to her available for the big moment. Aislin had so many ideas and she watched quietly as he stroked her stomach and talked to the others. They left after the girls enjoyed some homemade pie and Eric moved Aislin in front of him to massage her shoulders.

"You feel tense." Eric noted, and she sighed.

"My body is achy. It seems to be stretching and it hurts a lot." Aislin answered, and he moved his hands to her neck. He massaged her skin roughly, and she let out a pleased sigh.

"It seems harder on you this late into it." Eric observed, and she smiled. "Is there anything I can do to ease your pressure, lover?"

"Mmmmmm a hot bath would be great. A warm bed and your body next to mine afterwards, kissing me all over and then making love to me." Aislin said slowly, and one of is large hands slipped around to cup her breast slowly.

"That I can do." Eric said, pulling her to him to kiss the skin of her bare neck. I will finish this massage in the bath." He was gone and she heard the water running, and she smiled as she stood up to go to the bathroom. She undressed in the bedroom and walked into the bathroom, wincing as her groin pinched.

"I hope you don't mind one kid." Aislin grumbled, and he looked up from the bath he was tending to. "The third trimester is for the birds."

"I am a lucky man, or vampire as it were, to have that." Eric told her, and she looked at his eyes that were warm on her naked body. "Come, lover. Join me." She slid into the water and he moved behind her to finish the massage, and then her shoulders and down to her damp nipples. "May I taste you his evening?"

"Please do." Aislin told him, and he leaned down to bite into her shoulder as she gasped. He pinched her gently, knowing that she was a bit more sensitive and she moaned as the want for him bubbled over and claimed her. He sucked and teased and she murmured is name as he slid his hands down her body. She felt him hard behind her and reached around to stroke him.

"I think you should enjoy this hot water before we move on to that." Eric told her, and she gripped him harder. They abandoned it, and he toweled her off and moved her to rest up against the pillows. Eric dried himself hastily and kissed her deeply, as he sat in front of her and slowly moved down the rest of her body. He pulled her over him and she groaned as she slid over is body, making love to him eagerly. He eased her pressure, and she felt the kind that she liked building up inside of her instead. Aislin looked at him as she came, and he gripped her hips and drove himself into her until he released, and she fell next to him clumsily as he looked into her face. "NO bath?"

"Sleep." Aislin murmured, and she felt him cover her up as she smiled. She drifted off to sleep and woke up late the next morning with him passed out next to her. She got up to use the bathroom for the fifth time in the period of sleeping and smiled at the baby book at the end of the couch as she walked to the kitchen. Aislin fixed herself some breakfast and sipped her juice as she took a seat at the small table to eat. It was bright and sunny outside despite the time of year, and she smiled as she pulled the robe closer to her body. She heard her phone and answered it, seeing Matt's name. They had been in constant contact, though she did hide the fact Eric had seen the baby. She never mentioned Eric, and he had stopped as well. He had been anxious to choose a name, and she had let him suggest them as she only had one in mind that she wanted. Is suggestion today was better then the others, and she let it roll around in her head for a moment. She suggested a middle name to go with it, and they agreed by the end of the call. He was due back in a month right after her band, and she would be having the baby a month or so after that. She felt a strong kick to the ribs and winced, cursing the baby softly as she used the new name for the first time. She smiled slightly, and went to shower and run to the home store for the letters that she had been holding off on buying. She bought them and painted them in the same colours as the room and hung them with the white ribbons above the crib. It was dark by the time she finished and she felt him walk into the room, and looked down. "Good evening, Eric." She felt his feelings rush through her, and she knew that he was not certain about the name.

"Logan is it then?" Eric asked, and she glanced at the letters again and swallowed.

"It seems to be that way, It was one of the only ones I liked, and I knew I could not use the one that I truly wanted." Aislin said slowly, turning around and looking into his blue eyes. They met hers and she saw both the happiness and disappointment in them that she was all too aware of. "I still want this to be all ours."

"It never could be without his….assistance." Eric assured her, referring to her night with Matt with distaste. "I am aware of that, but I want the same." He stroked her cheek with one hand and leaned forward to kiss her as Logan delivered another strong kick inside of her.

"Fuck! This baby is out to destroy me." Aislin complained, wincing and leaning against him. He placed his hand to her stomach and the assault slowed and she slid her hand over his. She looked up at him and his eyes were full of wonder, and he smiled at her. "It isn't funny."

"It is healthy and it is normal. If you do not feel…Logan for more than a few hours, you need to be concerned." Eric told her, and she shook her head at him as she leaned up to kiss him.

"You have been reading too much, Eric." Aislin told him, and he smirked.

"I want to be informed, lover. Have you considered a water birth?" Eric asked her, and she could not help but to laugh. "It seems very relaxed and peaceful from what I have read."

"I think I will be at the hospital where I am allowed to do this pain free, Eric." Aislin assured him, kissing him again with lingering lips. "I love you."

"I love you, Aislin." Eric told her, and felt her stomach growl. "Off to eat with you. He is hungry and will kick you if you do not eat." He urged her to get dressed and took her out to dinner, sitting close to her and watching her every bite as he sipped a True Blood.

"Why didn't you drink before we left?" Aislin asked him, feeling the stares that had increased as she grew bigger with the pregnancy every time she was with her vampire. She wondered what they thought of it sometimes, but she avoided their gazes.

"I wanted you to eat, my love." Eric told her, and she took another bite of the salad under his weighty stare. He always made sure she ate and slept when he was with her, and she stared back at him. "I will tend to that later." His hands slid over her leg and under the skirt of the skirt that she wore, moving closer to her thigh. "I will tend to a lot later." His blue eyes deepened and she was even surprised at the sound the escaped her lips. He stroked her skin gently as she felt the urge to let him finish his path and forget where they were, but his phone broke her reverie. He frowned and pulled it out to look at it, and answered it with a scowl. He gave her an apologetic look and stepped outside to talk, and she slowly ate and told her libido to calm down. She looked at her ring with a smile, wanting it to be the real thing. She wanted to marry Eric more than anything, but there were many reasons she could not right now. Matt was a giant one, as well as the law. She looked down at her big stomach and shook her head, feeling the movement in reaction to the chicken salad. Aislin took a bite of the spicy soup that she had been craving for a month now, and the baby spun around as she giggled. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Eric told her, and she glanced up at him mid laugh. He sat down and kissed her lips gently and then licked his. "Spicy, lover."

"What makes me that way?" Aislin asked, and he met her eyes.

"Your skin is glowing, and your eyes are so bright. You looked so happy just then and so natural, and I fell more in love with you." Eric told her, and she blushed. "I want you that much more, lover."

"Everything OK?" Aislin asked, and he kissed her again gently as she felt the tingle between them.

"Fine. Just Pam." Eric said briefly, and she nodded against his lips. They stopped short of making out and she finished her meal as he stroked her neck and hair soothingly, returning to the kiss in the car. They walked inside kissing deeply, and he carried her to the bedroom and rested her against the pillows. He stopped holding anything back and his tongue searched her mouth deeply and she felt him sliding off her skirt and underwear with eager hands. Their love making was hard and she curled up afterwards as he kissed her skin gently, smiling as she took a deep breath. He had drawn blood from her thigh that night, and she had screamed with the orgasm as he teased her with his fingers after bringing her so close with his lips and tongue. He pleased her beyond what she could have ever imagined and pushed the ugly parts of her life further away every night she spent with him. She drifted to sleep peacefully as he caressed her, thinking about him and the baby in a hazy dream.

A couple of weeks later, she was at Pam's having dinner with Ally. She had been even more exhausted lately and cramping a lot, though nothing was anything to worry about. It was still light out as they finished and Ally cleaned up as Aislin sat on the couch and leaned back. "Oh, shit! I was going to pick up some ice cream and make sundaes for dessert!" Ally said from the kitchen, and Aislin's mouth watered at the thought of it. The dinner had been delicious, but the many tastes of a sundae called to her.

"Finish up and I will run to the store." Aislin told her, and Ally stared at her. "It is not far and I can drive the rav. I miss it so much sometimes."

"You sure, sis?" Ally asked, and Aislin nodded. She pulled on a jacket and took the keys, walking out to her old car with a smile. It was very Ally-fied now but She started it with a smile, and threw it into reverse eagerly. She turned up the radio and sang along as she glanced over to see the sun dipping below the horizon for the night, and headed down the main road to the grocery store. She drove around a corner and saw the blue truck slipping into her lane and gasped as they struck each other, screaming as she started spinning off of the road. She heard a sickening crunch as she hit something hard and her head slammed into the window, and she sobbed as she felt herself drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. She clutched her stomach as she drifted off to blackness, and her head fell back against the window that had shattered beside her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reviews would be great!


	37. Hanging By A Moment

I do not own any True Blood characters. We clear? Thanks for the reviews, adds, etc!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin slowly woke up later, feeling something heavy over her stomach and hearing the sounds of beeping near her. She hurt all over, and she pressed her dry lips together as she struggled to open her eyes. "You need to calm down, Eric. Ally is a mess already without your temper flaring up about this." Pam was telling him sternly, and she tried to blink. "She wishes she had never sent Aislin to the store now, and I have a lot of comforting ahead of me. They are so close."

"He is so fucking lucky that he died in this accident. I would have ripped his head right off of his body." Eric fumed, and Aislin wondered slowly what they were talking about.

"Eric?" Aislin whispered, and felt his relief wash through her in a warm wave.

"Aislin. It is so good to hear your voice." Eric told her, and she felt him take her hands tightly. "Do you hurt?"

"All over. What happened?" Aislin asked, and she felt him stroke her hair back as he sighed.

"There was an accident near Ally's." Eric told her, and she blinked as she remembered a blue truck crossing into her lane. She heard her own scream as she slammed into something and then there had been blackness. She shuddered and opened her eyes to see his dull blue orbs staring back at her with concern swimming in them as he stroked her hair back. "I gave you some blood at the scene, lover. Just a small amount. You would be much worse off if I hadn't."

"But the baby, Eric-" Aislin started to protest, and he covered her raw lips with one cool finger.

"He had no chance of survival if you died in my arms, Aislin. You hit your head very hard and you were bleeding heavily, and I was not losing you." Eric told her, and she saw the red welling up in his eyes. "His heartbeat is there, but weak. They want to keep you here to monitor him, and there is a chance that he might arrive early."

"Did the blood hurt him or help him?" Aislin asked, and Eric shrugged.

"It is anybody's guess right now." Eric said, and they stared at each other. "I was so scared when I felt your fear, and then your pain. I thought you were gone, and I never want that. I love you, Aislin."

"Take me home." Aislin begged him, and he shook his head slowly.

"I can heal you, but I do not know what to do for Logan. You need to be with the doctors, lover. I will be here every moment that I can."

"Aislin!" Ally came in and rushed to her sister's side, squeezing in by Eric. "I am so sorry I made you go to the store. I almost lost you, sis. "

"And your nephew's up in the air for now." Aislin said slowly, and shared a look with her sister. "It isn't your fault this happened. I didn't have time to swerve and avoid him."

"The mother fucker was drunk." Pam said behind them angrily, and Aislin looked at Eric. He was fuming inside and she took his hand. "If he had not hit that tree and gone through the windshield, he would have died painfully at our hands." Aislin was not surprised by Eric's reaction, but she didn't realize how much Pam cared. The vampire stepped forward and slid her arms around Ally's waist to comfort her, and looked at Aislin with concerned blue eyes.

"I will sleep here every night, Ais. You won't be alone." Ally told her, and Aislin sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. She was overwhelmed and she slid her hands over the scratchy material of the hospital gown to stroke her stomach slowly.

"Stay with me, baby." Aislin whispered, and closed her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks. "I have to tell Matt."

"I called Mom and Dad. They are coming in a few days if you feel like you need them." Ally told her, and Aislin stared at her.

"Which vampires home will they stay in?" Aislin asked, and Eric squeezed her hand.

"It will be nothing to set up a home for them to stay in. We can stage something and they will never be the wiser." Eric assured her, and she nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." Aislin told him, and he leaned closer to her to kiss her lips.

"I don't hold it against you." Eric assured her, and they both looked up as Jill walked into the room. She looked the group over, her eyes resting longer on Pam and Eric before they settled on Aislin.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" Jill asked her, standing at the foot of the bed. She smiled, but the worry was etched into her face.

"I hurt everywhere." Aislin replied, and Jill glanced at Eric for a long moment.

"I can't give you anything too strong because of the baby." Jill told her, and Aislin sighed. "How long before Matt gets back?"

"Two weeks." Aislin replied, and Jill nodded thoughtfully.

"I would call him. This baby might be here early, if you both stay stable. I am keeping a close eye on things and keeping you here to do so." Jill told her, and Aislin nodded.

"Eric told me." Aislin said, and stared at the window. She longed so badly to have Eric take her home to their big bed and hold her. She longed for the big bathtub and the TV, and her eyes drifted to the tiny one in the corner of the room.

"I am at a loss here as to what to do. I don't know if the blood helped or hurt things, but give her more. She needs to heal so she can get through this. She needs to be strong for her son." Jill urged him, and he nodded with a strained face. "I am going to get some coffee. It is going to be a long night. Do you need anything, Aislin?"

"I'm good." Aislin replied, and met her eyes for a long moment. She remembered the three of them looking at the images of the baby together, and the way Eric had been so happy. She thought back to the kiss by the car, and the night that followed it. They had been so in love and so hopeful then, and now she might lose her baby and she could not wrap her mind around that. She clutched Eric's hand and he lifted the other arm to is fangs and tore his wrist open. He slipped it over her lips and she sucked it deeply into her mouth, tasting what she had craved. She tasted his love for her and his need for her to stay alive, and she felt his love for the baby inside of her. Aislin slid her free hand over his cool arm to press it closer, and moaned in protest as he pulled it away slowly.

"That is enough for now, lover." Eric told her gently, and stroked her cheek. She sucked in her breath as the pain subsided gently and in slow waves, and she sighed with relief. "You already look better."

"I feel better." Aislin said, feeling tired again. "I love you, Eric."

"Sleep, Aislin. I will see you soon." Eric whispered, and she drifted off to sleep.

The sun was shining in her room when she opened her eyes, and Aislin blinked slowly as she looked around. Ally was walking in with a soda in her hand, and smiled at her sister. She looked exhausted and was obviously stiff from probably sleeping in one of the chairs in the room. "How do you feel?" Ally asked her, sitting down and offering her the can.

"Decent." Aislin said, looking at the machines around her bed. "How is Logan?"

"He is hanging in there. His heartbeat is a little stronger today and it looks like a smooth day." Ally said, smiling weakly. "I called Matt and he is making arrangements to hurry home to be here for….anything."

"Thanks." Aislin said, and took a long sip of the sweet drink. It slid down her throat in a cold rush, and she blinked as the carbonated liquid bubbled inside of her. "Wow. That almost hurt."

"I'm sorry. I guess I should get you some water." Ally offered, and they glanced up as someone brought in a tray of food. Aislin thanked them and glanced at the tray with a frown.

"I miss home. I miss dinners with Eric, and with you. When did he leave last night?" Aislin asked, and stared out at the sun.

"At the last possible second. He would not leave your side all night, sis. He loves you so much." Ally told her, and Aislin smiled.

"Will he love me if I lose the baby? That is it for him, unless this same situation should happen again." Aislin asked, and looked at the tray again as her stomach growled. "Fuck it. I guess I have to eat this shit." Se pulled the tray forward and took a small bite of the sandwich, and looked at her sister. "Gross."

"He will love you anyway." Ally told her, and Aislin looked at her. "I know he will. He was so upset last night, Aislin. I have never seen him so out of control before." Ally was babbling and Aislin looked at her.

"Did he give you a hard time, sis? I heard Pam lecturing him." Aislin asked, and Ally's face dropped as she paled.

"He…..he was upset that you were driving, as well as what you were driving. Eric was just upset." Ally said nervously, and Aislin looked closely at her. She saw faded red marks on Ally's neck, and she stared at her in shock. She had not noticed last night with all of the chaos around her, and she had not fully understood what the two vampires were discussing.

"He hurt you." Aislin said slowly, and tears formed in her eyes. "I know that he can and has, but not you. Not my family."

"Pam stepped in and calmed him down, but he could have ordered her to stop. I don't know why he didn't." Ally said, and smiled a wan smile. "She gave me her blood to help me. It was the first time for that."

"Are you OK?" Aislin demanded, and Ally nodded slowly.

"I am going to have a talk with him tonight about this. I am so sorry, Al." Aislin said, and let the tears slide down her cheeks.

"I saw the evil side, Aislin. I saw what scares everybody about him, and Pam as well. The two of them arguing brought nurses running and it was chaos. It was not in here, so you never knew a thing, but they would have been forced out of they had not glamoured everyone involved. " Ally shivered and looked at her sister. "Are we making the right choice being with them? Are you safe having a baby in his house?"

"He will kill anything or anyone to protect us, even you. I guess I am safe, but at what price?" Aislin asked, taking another bite. She focused on eating and tried to keep her thoughts focused on Logan and keeping him alive. She got several calls from Hannah and a few other friends that kept her occupied, and Ally would not leave. She said that she needed a break from Pam and was planning on sleeping there every night Aislin was there. Matt called saying that he was flying in the next day, and she thanked him. Aislin ate her dinner slowly as the sky darkened, and waited alone in her room. Ally was getting some air outside and she figured that Pam would be talking to her anyway.

"Lover." Eric said softly, and she didn't turn her head. "Your displeasure with me has been plaguing me all day, even in my dreams."

"You went after my sister, Eric. You could have killed her." Aislin said slowly, and he was by her side in an instant.

"I lost it for a moment." Eric assured her, and stroked her hair back. "I am very regretful over it, but Pam stepped in and everything stopped. She is fine, lover. I was upset over you and I didn't know who to blame at first."

Aislin pushed her head to the side to get his hand away from her. "Don't ever hurt my family again. I need you to leave tonight so I can think about this. I am so fucking confused right now." Tears filled her eyes again, and he leaned in to wipe them away before kissing her. Aislin struggled, but his lips held hers with the warm tingle that started in her mouth and traveled all over her body. She felt him part her lips with his tongue and she fought the building pressure between her legs as she found herself kissing him back. She finally managed to turn her head, and take a deep breath. "That is not fair on so many levels, Eric. For one, I am in a very public hospital and we can't do anything, but I am also angry with you right now."

"Are you going to tell me to go fuck myself again, Aislin? It seems to be your choice words when you are unhappy with me." Eric said, and she looked at him next to her. His eyes were emotional and she saw the fear that she might ask him to leave.

"She didn't know what you really were before last night. It scared her, Eric. Both you and Pam frightened her." Aislin explained to him, and sighed. "You remember those words very well, don't you?"

"I hate when you are angry with me. You know how to lash out very well." Eric told her, and she nodded slowly. "I always have to hold back, because our tempers match each other all too well."

"That hardly sounds fun, having to hold back because we are fighting." Aislin noted, and he took her hand.

"Good thing we make love much more than fight." Eric told her, kissing her again without the intensity of before. Aislin looked at the door and saw Pam and Ally walk inside, and Ally looked a lot happier this time. Pam seemed a little strained, and Eric looked at Aislin. "How is Logan doing?"

"The same." Aislin replied, tired of the worry. "It was a little hard to sleep comfortably with this monitor on me all night, but I have to. I have to keep him in there as long as I can." She gave him a regretful look for a long moment, knowing that they would not be having sex for awhile, and she started to wonder if there would be another dancer to worry about.

"Stop that." Eric told her, sensing her concern and touching her face gently. "I am going to stay here with you tonight as long as they let me. I will come back afterwards just to be with you. We closed the bar for a few days."

"But it is your business." Aislin protested, and he shook his head.

"It means nothing right now compared to what I have on my mind." Eric assured her, and she smiled weakly. She felt a familiar kick and tears filled her eyes as she felt so relieved about it. She would never complain again, and she felt his curiosity. "What is it?"

"He is kicking. I used to complain, but I am so glad." Aislin said, and a tear slid down her cheek. "What if I lose him? What will we do?"

"I am certain he will survive this, but not certain you won't have him early." Eric told her, and she looked at him. "No matter what, we are bonded and I love you. I don't want to lose you, lover."

"Okay." Aislin murmured, and stared at the ceiling. Ally ended up going home with Pam and Eric stayed with Aislin, stroking her hair gently as she slept on and off through the night. They talked when she wasn't sleeping, whispering quietly so they would be left alone. They talked about Logan and the house, and what it would be like when they came home. He talked about a ceremony to marry them in the future, and she smiled as he kissed her. Eric was a vampire, but she loved him with all of her being. She knew that he had brought her back to reality, for better or worse, and that she needed him to feel complete. She barely remembered him kissing her goodbye at dawn, but when she woke up the machine beside her was beeping louder.

Jill came into the room hurriedly, her coat pulled over her gray suit clumsily as she looked at the screen. "He is in distress, Aislin. Where is Matt?"

"Here today. What is happening?" Aislin panicked, and the fear was obvious in her shrill voice.

"His heart is slowing and we could be losing him. We need to deliver right away." Jill told her, and looked at the young girl. "The accident was hard on your body, honey. He is two months early, but we have to do this." She stood up and looked at her. "I am going to have you prepped for a c section right away."

Aislin started crying as she realized what was happening. She called Ally and got across what was going on, and her sister said she would be right there. She called Matt to tell him, who was on his way to the hospital and she heard the panic in his voice. A nurse came in and wheeled her to the room she would be having him, and she felt so alone as she looked around the cold and sterile room. It was supposed to be in a pastel room with animal wallpaper or something, with family and friends there as she delivered her son. She was supposed to be somewhat relaxed and happy, not near sobbing and hysterical. They have her something to stop her pain that she was beginning to have, and then she saw Jill's face. "Get ready to meet your son, Aislin. It will be just a few minutes. " Her face went away, and Aislin stared up at the curtain blocking her view of anything. She closed her eyes and tried to stay calm, and trying to focus on what everybody in the room was saying. She heard the door open and someone took her hand, and she opened her eyes to see Matt sitting by her. Aislin shared a long look with him, and they both waited quietly for their son to be delivered in the chaos of the moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review please! Let me know what you think


	38. In My Arms

I do not own any True Blood characters. We cool? Let's do this…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_When the clouds will rage_

_And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash all around_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

It was not all that long of a wait, but it seemed like one to Aislin as she listened to the murmurs of Jill and the nurses and tried to make sense of it. Matt's hand clutched hers tighter as the moments passed, and she looked at him and pushed against is hand with her own. "Sorry." Matt told her, and she looked into his eyes and saw the worry there. She realized that this meant everything to him, and she smiled as she realized that Logan would have a supportive family all around him. She wished that Eric was there witnessing this, so deeply that she could feel her head begin to hurt, and she brushed that away. It was morning and it could not be helped. She focused again and felt the pain of her worry, and waited for Jill to tell them something. Anything. "You'll be thanking me for this one, Aislin." Jill's voice called out, and Matt and Aislin shared a curious glance. "This little baby boy of yours is seven pounds! Had you had him full term, you might have had a twelve pound baby."

"What?" Aislin asked softly, remembering the things she had seen about preemies being tiny and ending up in the ICU for weeks on end. She thought about all of the blood she had had in the last few days and frowned as Matt stood up and looked over the cloth draped above her.

"He's gorgeous, Ais." Matt's voice was full of emotion, and when he looked at her, she could see the tears in his eyes. "He looks great."

Jill walked over with Logan loosely wrapped in a blanket and Aislin gazed at him. He had dark hair that covered his small head, and he was beautiful. Aislin leaned over to kiss his head and Matt followed suit before Jill took him to another corner of the room. Matt followed with his Iphone in hand, and Jill assured Aislin that she was sewing her up and that she could return to her room in a little while. Aislin took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, thanking every God that she could for this moment. She could not believe that Logan was so big, and had a chance at being healthy. Matt came back over and kissed her hair gently. "They're taking him to the ICU to check and make sure things are good, but he looks great. Good job, Mama."

"You made him too." Aislin replied, and he looked at her for a long moment. His eyes held the regret that they were not together anymore, and that he wished they were. He wanted to be complete parents. She said nothing, just took his hand and squeezed it gently. Matt went to check on Logan as she was wheeled to the room, and Ally was pacing back and forth. "Hello, Auntie."

"He's here? Where?" Ally asked, her eyes filling with tears as she looked around.

"He went to the ICU, but Ally….he is seven pounds." Aislin told her, making sure the attendant left the room. "He is two months early and he is seven pounds."

"Eric?" Ally whispered, and Aislin nodded. "What does he look like?"

"He has a lot of dark hair, but I didn't see him for long." Aislin said apologetically, and Ally pouted. "Matt took pictures and once he is done stalking them down there, he'll be back." Ally giggled and sat down.

"How do you feel?"

"Numb right now. I am sure I will be in some pain later when this wears off." Aislin said, remaining fairly still as she sat in bed.

"I am sure your vampire can help you out there." Ally teased her, and they both turned as the door opened. Matt walked in, and they smiled at him.

"Check out our gorgeous son." Matt said proudly, showing Ally his phone. She gushed and cried a little as she scanned the photos and then paused on the last one. She handed the phone to Aislin and she took a peek at it, seeing his eyes open a little bit. They were blue, and cerulean blue at that. Logan had Eric's blue eyes, and Matt and Aislin did not have that eye color. Aislin made a silent note of it and looked through the rest, and tears slid down her cheeks. "He will be in here with you soon. He is in really good shape. What did you feed him, Aislin?"

"Just all of the food I ate endlessly." Aislin replied casually, meeting Ally's eyes for a long moment. "He does not need to stay in the ICU?"

"They said probably not. Maybe he can sleep in here with you." Matt told her, and she smiled. She really wanted to start nursing and bonding with her new son. "Maybe I can stay in here tonight." he looked around and saw that the room had a nice couch, and Aislin tried to keep her expression neutral. She was hoping to see Eric for awhile that night so he could meet Logan alone. "If I make it too long anyway. I flew here and then drove right over."

"That makes two of us. I am emotionally drained." Aislin agreed, and he sat down and chatted with the sisters. Aislin ate some lunch and a couple of nurses brought in some flowers afterwards, piled up in their arms.

"These have been coming in since your arrival. I didn't realize you were part of a band." The blond nurse smiled at Aislin as she set her pile down on the table next to her. "Guess someone mentioned you were in the hospital."

"Hannah." Matt and Aislin said together, and laughed. The other nurse set hers down on the table on the other side of the room, and Ally wandered over to peek through the stuffed animals and flowers, picking out a few to put on the other side table. Matt went for some coffee and she looked at Ally closely.

"How are things with Pam?"

"Good. We talked last night and I told her where I am at. She says she does not want me to leave." Ally said, and Aislin raised one eyebrow.

"That is impressive for Pam."

"She is buying a car for me too. I guess I will need a new one now." Ally said, and Aislin frowned. "She wants a Tahoe for me like yours. Seems they both hate Ravs now."

"Fuck! I totaled your car!" Aislin cried out, and sighed. "My old sweet car."

"You did not total anything. You nearly died thanks to drunk driver asshole who totaled my car." Ally pointed out angrily, and Aislin took her hand.

"I am here and your nephew is healthy. That is what matters." Aislin assured her sister, and Ally hugged her. Her phone rang and she answered it, and Aislin told her parents that their grandson was there and healthy. They told her that they could not come right away because The girl's aunt had passed away and they needed to tend to that. Aislin expressed regret but was secretly relieved. she could go home that way with Logan and not have to hide out in a fake house, and Ally felt the same way. They all talked a bit later and Matt returned with a big bouquet of pink roses from the band. He pulled a box from under his arm and handed it to her after he gushed about the roses, and she looked at him.

"I picked it out awhile ago." Matt told her, and she smiled at him. She opened the small box to find a necklace from a well known jewelry store, and peeked at it as tears slipped into her eyes again. It was a platinum locket that had a few small diamonds and the word 'Mommy' on the front, and it sparkled in the light of the sun that shone through the window. She slid it out of the box and around her neck, and held out her arms to give him a hug.

"Thank you. It is beautiful." Aislin told him, and he stroked her hair as she frowned. It was gross now and she needed a shower. They said she could take one before she had the c section, but there had never been an opportunity. Now she figured there really wouldn't, being stuck in bed and all. Matt and Ally stayed with her all day, and both went home that evening. Matt was beyond exhausted and Ally needed to get the car back to Pam. She was working at the bar that night. Aislin tried to relax in the bed, but the growing need for her son began to eat away at her. She heard the door and a nurse wheeled him in, bundled up inside of a big blanket and nestled into their plastic cage. Aislin smiled and the nurse grinned at her.

"He is all yours, Mommy. He is doing great." It was the blond nurse from earlier, and Aislin smiled in her direction as she peered at Logan. "I know you are probably in some pain, so I will put him really close." She left them alone after making sure that Aislin was doing fine, and then Aislin carefully got out of bed and took him into her arms. It hurt a lot to move, but she needed to be with him. She pulled the blanket back a little bit, just to be able to see him. Aislin looked at his tiny feet as she caressed them, and then held his tiny hands with her fingers. He grabbed her with one, and she stared at him in amazement. He was so strong, and he opened his eyes and tried to find her.

"Hi, baby. I'm right here for you." Aislin whispered, and stared at the blue eyes with tears in her eyes. "You look like him with those eyes, angel." She pulled him closer to her and kissed his cheeks delicately, talking to him and cradling him gently. She remembered when she knew she had lost her first baby and how devastating it had been, but here and now it faded away even more than it had with the time that had passed. She would always love that baby and miss it, but Logan filled her with a completeness that she had never known. She heard the door and looked up to see a tired Jill grinning at her.

"Look at the two of you." Jill said, walking in and sitting down. "All alone?"

"Matt flew in and came straight here. He was exhausted." Aislin replied, and Jill nodded. "Eric might stop by."

"I am so glad he came out so well, but it is not something I see too often at a seven month delivery. He is quite a bit bigger than he should be, and so developed. I don't know if it is the vampire blood that did it, but at least he is normal. No extra digits of anything to worry about, and so content. I am relieved, though admittedly curious and wanting to understand it all." She stood up and peered into Logan's face. "He is just beautiful. He knows you well." Jill looked at her. "Have you tried breast feeding him yet?"

"I haven't. I have just been talking to him." Aislin replied, and Jill urged her to. Aislin lowered her gown and held him the way Jill instructed her, and watched as he latched on tightly. He sucked eagerly, and Jill said that it might take some time for her milk to come in, but there was a substance that would do him good even now. She urged her to nurse as often as she wanted to for the week that she was there, and soon left them alone. Aislin watched him as he fell asleep nestled against her breast, and smiled happily.

"That is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." Eric said from the window, and she glanced up with wide eyes. He was holding a bouquet of red roses that was bigger than any in the room and another small box in the same hand. "I felt his arrival this morning. I felt your fear and then your joy, lover." Eric stepped forward and she took in the slicked back hair and warm blue eyes that flickered over his sleeping son eagerly, and he handed her the box and set the roses beside her after removing some of the other stuff, and sat down and looked into her face. She managed to open the box with Logan in her arms and saw a ring with a blue center stone and diamonds surrounding it, and she smiled. "It is his birthstone. I thought it would remind you of him, of us."

"It's beautiful, Eric." Aislin said, and slid it onto her right hand. She smiled at Eric, kissing him warmly as he leaned forward. "I love you." She glanced down at the baby and pulled the blanket around him closer. "Want to hold him?"

"I have been wanting that for quite some time now." Eric agreed, and she handed Logan to him. He held him uncertainly at first, but then Logan seemed to settle in his arms and turned his face towards the vampire. "He is a gorgeous baby, lover. I see you in him."

"He has your eyes." Aislin said softly, and Eric looked at her. "They are such a pretty blue. He was really big for a preemie as well. Seven pounds. He should be in the ICU right now and not here, but he is healthy." Her eyes focused on Eric's and he met the gaze after looking back down at Logan.

"Was it my blood?"

"Jill can't say for sure, but there is a chance. Thank you, Eric. Thank you for making him strong enough to survive."

"How are you faring, Ailing? Are you in pain?" Eric asked her, stroking Logan's hair gently as he spoke. He already looked natural, and she stared for a long moment.

"Yeah, a little. They won't give me anything too strong, since I am nursing." Ailing replied, and pulled her gown up to cover herself as he raised an eyebrow.

"I liked that view." Eric chided her, and she rolled her eyes at him. "When will you be released?"

"In about a week. I am thrilled. Oh, but I am kind of thrilled that my parents visit is delayed, and hopefully I can go there with him at a later time. My aunt died and they need to tend to that. " Aislin told him, and he nodded as he looked at the baby again with warm eyes.

"I can help you with your pain, but are you worried about Logan?" Eric asked, and she shrugged.

"Jill is going to be involved of every step of this. She is too curious not to. I want to not hurt and be better for him." Aislin said, and she felt his slight hesitation in his mind before tearing open his wrist and sliding his arm over to her. She sucked eagerly, and he had to pull away as he looked at her with a glint in his eye.

"Greedy." Eric teased her, and she smiled at him as she watched him kiss Logan's head gently.

"I…ummmmm. This happened before we expected, and I won't be able to have sex for a few weeks, Eric. I planned on making it worthwhile for you before the cease and desist order, but now….." Aislin could not help but wonder if there would be another dancer to worry about, and she felt his eyes on her.

"Stop that right now." Eric ordered her, as she looked up at his stern face. "I do not want anyone but you, Aislin. We have a son now, and I don't want you to ever feel the need to take him away from me."

"But you have sex every day. You feed every day. I can relieve you, but not in that way." Aislin spoke slowly, and he tilted his head at her as he stared at her with amused eyes.

"I can still feed from you, lover. I am sure we can find some creative ways to remedy the situation as well. I am not going to seek anybody else. Not now." Aislin blushed as he spoke, and he placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. "Enjoy this moment. Enjoy this time. I want you to focus on Logan and be happy about him, not worried about what simply will not happen. I love you. You and Logan are what I exist for now, lover."

"We are?" Aislin asked, and he nodded as Logan started to fuss in his arms. He spoke to him and Logan calmed down and went back to sleep, and he stayed with her through the night, watching his family as they slept later. He slipped out at dawn, and Logan cried out as he left, and Aislin opened her eyes wearily. The baby was in his crib, and she stood up easily and picked him up. Aislin smiled widely and silently thanked Eric for his blood, and settled back into bed to feed him. He suckled gently and she stroked his hair and watched him, remembering Eric holding him.

That day was busy, with the band dropping by to see Aislin and the baby. They brought lots of gifts and Hannah cried when she saw Logan. They all held him and Matt joined them in the room as they all chatted and laughed, and she used a new blanket when she nursed him again to cover herself. Matt watched her with warm eyes as he sat by the bed, and she smiled at him. Logan went to sleep in her arms, and Matt took him from her to place him back in the crib. Aislin let him, aware that she needed to play off being in more pain than she actually has. Everyone headed home that afternoon, and Matt sat beside the bed and watched as her eyes drooped sleepily. Logan was in the crib and sleeping, and she blinked at him with a small smile. "Aislin, I want to talk….but you are so tired."

"It's OK. What's up?" Aislin asked softly, and opened her eyes. His eyes were focused on her new ring, and they darted to the red roses afterwards. She sensed something bad coming, and she stared into his eyes.

"I see that he was here. He saw Logan?" Matt asked, his voice turning cold.

"Of course. He is the guy I am dating." Aislin replied, and he stared at her with a smirk on his face,

"No, he is the vampire you are dating. The bloodsucking vampire that could kill our son at any moment." Matt replied, and she suddenly felt wide awake. "Are you certain that he won't? Do you trust him with Logan's life?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. " Aislin's voice was rising, and she fought to calm herself as her eyes darted to her son.

"Did he have anything to do with your being here in the hospital?" Matt asked her, and she stared at him with surprise. "Is he the reason Logan is here now?"

"I got hit by a fucking drunk driver, Matt. Are you insane? You were told that. Eric would have killed him had he not died at the scene. You should be thankful we are alive right now, instead of throwing around accusations."

"I have no choice but to sit back and watch you live you life the way that you choose, but I will protect my son." Matt told her, and tears jumped into her eyes. "I will do whatever it takes."

Something changed in the room and Aislin glanced up to see Eric at the door. His eyes were an icy blue as he stared at Matt's back, and she shrank back as Matt saw her eyes.

"Do not threaten her that way, human." Eric's voice was low and threatening, and Matt turned around. "She loves him and would never put him in harm's way. Don't you understand that?"

"I see what you are. I know what you can do." Matt tried to stand up to defend himself, but Eric was across the room in an instant with his hand locked around Matt's throat as he pressed him into the wall. "I am taking her to court for custody. You are not fucking raising my son."

"Wrong, human. He will be living with me, and you will accept that." Eric's eyes held Matt's, and Aislin watched in horror as Matt seemed to go suddenly still. "You will be happy seeing him the times that you do, and accept whatever she chooses to do. You will forget this conversation and go home, only to return tomorrow happy to see him. Now go the fuck home and leave her alone for now." Eric dropped his hand and they watched as Matt kissed Logan's head and smiled a goodbye to Aislin as he walked out of the room. "I should have just fucking glamoured him right out of Logan's life." Eric hissed, and she finally breathed.

"Shit, Eric. Will he really forget all of that?" Aislin asked, and Eric nodded as he sat down by her. Her took her wrist gently and bit down, drinking hungrily as she watched him. "He knows he is a father still? He will be back tomorrow like you said."

"He was very under." Eric assured her, and she watched as his tongue caressed the wound. "I should have done that months ago, to be honest.." He looked over at Logan, who had slept through everything. "How is he?"

"Amazing. He has been so hungry and happy all day. The band came by to see him, and we had a great time." Aislin told him, and he smiled and took her hand in his. He kissed it gently, and she stared into his now warming eyes.

"I am glad, lover." He stared at her and she saw something flash through his eyes. "I want you back home, Aislin. I want you in my bed again."

"I cannot wait for that day." Aislin agreed, and he leaned forward to kiss her. "I will sleep so much better and he will be in his home."

They talked for awhile and kissed longer, until Logan woke up and started to fuss. Eric took him out of his crib and Aislin fed him, and Eric watched in fascination as he locked onto her nipple eagerly. He stroked his hair and the baby tried to reach for his hand as he ate hungrily, and then settled into her arms. Eric leaned down to kiss him, and got a good look at his eyes. "They are my eyes." Eric said in wonder, and Aislin looked at him.

"I love that." Aislin said softly, and he took Logan's tiny hand with his own massive one. The baby wrapped his hand around one finger, and she saw happiness in his face. The moment was changed by the ringing of a cell phone and Eric's eyes darkened. He took it out and glared at it, answering it in a low voice. He switched to another language, and Aislin looked at her son as she listened to his urgent tone. He quickly hung up, and gave her an apologetic glance.

"I am very sorry, lover. I am needed at the bar." Eric told her, and she sighed and nodded. "Will you be okay?"

"We'll sleep." Aislin replied, feeling disappointed but knowing that he had to go. "is everything OK?"

"Vampire business." Eric answered her vaguely, and she nodded slowly. He leaned forward and kissed Logan's head, squeezing his finger gently before kissing Aislin. "I love you both. " He seemed to disappear and she relaxed against the pillows and told her son all about his vampire daddy and how important he was as she snuggled him in the light of the television. Logan settled in her arms and drifted off to sleep and she got up and settled him in the crib before closing her own eyes. She knew that Eric would always be a vampire sheriff and always have his duties, but she did feel alone at that moment. She took one more look at her sleeping son and smiled, knowing that she wasn't.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reviews please. This was HARD to write. Though I have a child, it was NOTHING like this those first days and I struggled a lot trying to convey her feelings. So tell me how you like it? Pretty please?

Oh and I am at 100 reviews. I know that isn't much but I am still happy about that.


	39. A New Life To Behold

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews and adds! I felt like every time my phone told me I had a new email, it was another one to read. So awesome and it helped me with my uncertainty of that chapter.

Keep them coming, guys. You rule.

Let's get to it….own nothing, blah blah blah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin was in the hospital for another three days with Logan, and seemed to always have visitors. Hannah was there every day, Matt stopped by every day in his new form, and Ally was a constant visitor. She started bringing home all of the gifts and the flowers every night when she went home in her new car, and Aislin would try and imagine Eric's house with it spread around. She urged Ally to take some home herself, and on the last night she was feeding Logan and enjoying the time by herself. Ally came in and Aislin glanced up to see a very pastel Pam with her. She realized it was Monday night and the bar was closed, and Pam smiled at her. "He is coming after us. He does not want to share you." Pam smirked, and Aislin smiled. She stepped forward and looked with interest at what was happening, and Aislin covered herself. "Lucky baby."

"Pam." Ally said, rolling her eyes.

"There is nothing sexual about feeding a baby." Aislin said, and Pam raised one eyebrow.

"Speak for yourself." Pam said, and looked around at all of the stuff scattered about. "Are all of these from friends?"

"Friends, family, and fans." Aislin replied, and Pam looked at the vases with admiration.

"Beautiful." She smiled at Ally as she stroked the baby's hair and talked to him, and Aislin wondered if Ally was getting flowers soon. Logan finished feeding and once he was burped, Ally took him with eager arms. She cooed at her nephew and Pam stepped behind her to look at him. She stared intently at him, and then looked at Aislin. "This child has Eric's eyes."

"Most babies do have blue eyes." Aislin defended him weakly, but Pam gazed at her with knowing eyes.

"They are his. I wonder how that is possible." Pam mused, and reached out to stroke his dark hair. "Has his assumed father noticed this?"

"Ever since Eric glamoured him, he is a Stepford wife. He does not start any trouble, and is a loving father." Aislin replied, and Ally giggled as Pam shot her a curious look.

"I liked that show. It made me want to glamour every human that I saw. It would certainly make most humans a lot easier to deal with." Pam told them, and they both laughed.

"Matt is the father. Eric cannot be, as much as I wish he was." Aislin sighed, and looked at Logan. "He was a big preemie, likely thanks to Eric though. I think he might be really healthy because of him as well. He sure eats enough."

"What did I do now?" Eric asked from the doorway, and the women glanced up. He stepped forward and Aislin looked him over in his black jeans and blue tee with lust in her eyes, and he met her gaze with a matching one. How many weeks did she need to wait again? "How are you both tonight?" Eric asked, kissing Logan's head first and then Aislin's waiting lips.

"Ready to go home tomorrow." Aislin replied, and he looked at her before kissing her again. "I can't wait, Eric."

"Neither can I, Aislin." Eric told her, and stood back up. Ally handed him Logan, and the baby leaned towards Eric as he always did. He spoke softly to him, and Logan seemed to meet his eyes.

"Can a baby be glamoured?" Aislin asked out loud, and Eric smiled.

"I have never done that to you, and I will not with him. Unless he is really driving you crazy later on and you beg me." Eric told her, and she shot him a look before she laughed. "But probably. His father certainly can."

"You have certainly made him accommodating." Aislin noted, and he chuckled softly. "But it is better than custody threats."

"You will always have your son with you." Eric assured her, and she smiled. The girls left them and he stayed through the night, after they talked for a long time and spent time with Logan. In the morning, she was busy with paperwork and organizing their stuff, and Ally drove her to the house in her new burgundy Tahoe that afternoon. Matt was busy working on a new tour schedule anyway, but she assured him that she would be fine. Her and Logan were dismissed as completely healthy, and she smiled in the car as she looked back to see him.

"I can't believe we are going home." Aislin said, overwhelmed with relief. "I want my bed so badly, not that he will give me a lot of sleeping time. He eats constantly."

"He is growing. That is good." Ally told her, and she nodded. They pulled into the driveway and Aislin got out and got the car seat while Ally grabbed the bag. Aislin unlocked the door and set Logan down near the couch as she looked around happily. He was sound asleep and she took that time to go to the kitchen and get some food other than hospital food. She brought Ally a sandwich and they ate as they talked on the couch. Logan woke up and she took him out of the seat, and held him on the couch as she talked to him. She smiled and stood up, taking him to his room and showing him around. She changed his diaper while he was in there and glanced up to see a photo on the wall. It was of her and Logan in the hospital, and she smiled as she looked at it closer. He was looking at her, and she was smiling at him. There were other photos out here and there as well. She had had professional ones of her pregnant stomach taken, since she was planning on staying with Eric and he could not have more. She was happy with her son though, and was not worried about that. She took him back to the living room where Ally had turned on a movie, and they watched it together until she went home to Pam. Aislin wanted to take a long shower and be ready for Eric, but Logan was wide awake and ready to eat again. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she pulled down her shirt and he latched on, feeling the serious lack of everything sexy right then. She looked down at him and smiled, but it was with a certain amount of longing for her old life. Aislin stared between the end of the movie and her baby as he ate, and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Aislin." Eric's voice was warm, and she looked up at him apologetically. "I am happy you two are home again."

"I am as well. It's just that…I wanted to be in there when you woke up. I wanted to be showered. I wanted to ready to kiss you hello and maybe do other stuff. I wanted to do so much." Aislin grew sadder, and he sat down beside her.

"He is a week old, Aislin. Are you suffering from post partum depression?" Eric asked her, and she rolled her eyes at him. "He needs you a lot right now. It's fine."

"I am madly in love with him, Eric. That is not a problem. I just need to adjust to my life now." Aislin told him, and looked at him. "That's all."

"OK. That is normal enough." Eric assured her, and watched as Logan snuggled against her when he was done eating. "I will burp him and spend some time with him, love. You go take a long shower and relax. I am not going anywhere for a few hours."

"Thank you." Aislin told Eric, and he knelt down to kiss her. "I love you." He took the baby and she went into the bathroom and started the hot water. She took off her clothes and stepped under it, washing off the last few days in the hospital. She scrubbed and washed her hair twice, and let the conditioner sit in for a long time. Aislin got out when she was relaxed and toweled off, dressing fully again due to the circumstances. Post pregnancy was not pretty or sexy in any way. She brushed her hair and went out to the living room, where Eric had a blanketed Logan sitting in his lap in the recliner. He was speaking to the baby in Swedish, and his eyes were warm with whatever story he was telling him. She walked behind them to see Logan's eyes open and staring at Eric, seeming to listen to the story with interest.

"Make some tea, Aislin. Relax for awhile, or take a nap if you like. I have him." Eric suggested, and she went with the first idea. She sat on the couch and listened to him talk as she relaxed against the pillows, her eyes half closed. She sipped her tea and relaxed, and went to bed after Eric left for work and she tucked Logan away in the bassinet beside her. The sleep was only a few hours and she was awake again, and then back in bed. The second time she got up was even harder, and she knew that Eric working nights was going to be difficult. She got him settled after his feeding and then fell back into bed, and woke up to a hand stroking her hair very gently. "I have him, lover. Feed him and I will get him back to sleep for you." Aislin took him into her arms and fed him half asleep, and Eric took him when she was done. She fell back asleep as he massaged her neck and shoulders, and she whispered that she loved him.

She was without him in the daytime, and she just moved the bassinet to the living room. She knew that her was private about his home, aside from Ally, so she planned on visiting her friends on her own. She was already invited to Bon Temps to Josh's parents to get some gifts and have a small luncheon in a few days. The first day, Ally came to help her and Aislin napped for awhile after one of his feedings. Ally made her lunch and spent a lot of time with Logan, and Aislin thanked her for her help when she left that night. Aislin was asleep on the couch when he got up, and the baby was sleeping right along with her. She woke up to an empty house when Logan began to cry, and assumed it was just an early night for Eric when she glanced at the clock. Aislin realized that he had not fed from her or anything else, and her heart sank slowly. She hoped he was not getting it from somewhere else. Aislin felt like she was pulled in a million directions and too tired to go in any of them. She bathed him slowly and gently, and dressed him in his pajamas and settled him in her arms while she watched a movie. He nursed and fell asleep, and she sank back into the cushions and closed her own eyes. Aislin fell asleep and ended up going to sleep back on the couch after the next feeding. She could not keep her eyes open. Eric found her there and covered her up, not wanting to wake her. He looked at her, missing her beside him. He missed their intensity and passion, and he stared at her for a long moment. Eric leaned down to kiss her and sat beside her and stared at the television, stroking her hair gently. He knew that she was exhausted, and Eric picked up the baby when he cried to let her have a few more moments of peace until he could not wait to eat. Aislin woke up and sat up slowly as he shook her, and kissed him hello as the baby nursed. "I miss you, Eric."

"I miss you." Eric told her, and they looked at each other. "I know you are wearing yourself out right now."

"I am, but he needs me. Am I the worst girlfriend in the world right now?" Aislin asked, and he stroked her hair back.

"No. Just a busy one." Eric told her, and looked at Logan. "He is still my little miracle and I cannot hold it against him." He took her hand and stroked it, stretching it in front of him and kissing it. He sank his teeth into her wrist and she winced, as it had been awhile. He fed hungrily, and she felt it in the bond along with the lust he was feeling. She knew that he wanted sex, and she stared at him. He took the baby from her after he fell asleep and put him in the bassinet, and she moved onto his lap and kissed him eagerly.

"I can't have sex yet, since I am a mess still. But I know you're feeling the lack of it, and I do want to help." Aislin whispered, nibbling on his neck and down to his bare chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. She was getting turned on herself, but she would have to wait. She kissed her way down his chest as she unbuttoned his tight jeans and stroked him as she kissed her way down. She teased his tip with her tongue and took him into her mouth as she felt the need for sleep hitting her. Eric must have sensed it, and he began to thrust into her mouth as she moaned, harder and faster until he came deep inside of her throat. She had built up to that with his size and quantity, but she loved the sound of his growl as he released. "God, you turn me on. I wish I could." Aislin moaned, moving up to his chest and relaxing against him.

"Soon we will be making love again. It will feel much more normal for both of us, but that was very sexy. I do like that feeling of your mouth around me." Eric told her, and she smiled. "Let's take him inside the room and watch a movie. I want to hold you."

Every night was a long one for the first couple of weeks, and the days stretched out as well. She tried to do everything she could for Logan, and take care of Eric's needs as well. She yawned as she loaded him up in the car to take him to Bon Temps, throwing the packed diaper bag into the passenger seat. She sang along to the radio during the drive, and pulled into Josh's driveway as Logan woke up. "I just fed you before we left, baby boy." Aislin chided him, seeing Matt's car pull in behind her. She got out and he took Logan out of the car, greeting the baby with his carefree smile. He hugged her with his free arm, and the couple went into the house as Logan fussed. Aislin greeted everyone with a smile as she pulled him out and cradled him, and everybody gathered around to look at him. She got him calmed down and gave him to Matt when she opened the gifts, and se thanked everyone warmly as she piled them beside her. She got a few new blankets, some clothes, and some little toys. Aislin was also given diapers, and a lot of them. Everyone took their turn with the baby as she settled on the couch and visited with everybody. Matt brought him to her when he began to fuss again and she excused herself to go and nurse him. She was in the room sitting quietly, and heard a tap at the door.

"Can I come in?" Hannah asked, and Aislin told her yes. Her best friend settled next to her on the bed, and looked her over. "How are you?"

"I am tired. He is up a lot at night to eat right now and I try to nap during the day around that schedule. It is certainly a life change." Aislin replied, laughing to make it sound easier.

"How is Eric handling it?" Hannah asked, and she smiled.

"He helps before and after work. He tries to let me get some rest." Aislin told her, and glanced at her. "Logan needs me the most right now. Everyone can help me, but he needs me." Aislin said, and shrugged. "It will get easier. I hope."

"Get some food when you are done. You'll feel stronger." Hannah urged her, and Aislin nodded. "Logan looks a little like Eric. That's weird, isn't it?"

"He isn't his in any way. He can't be." Aislin told Hannah, hating the words. "His eyes will probably change as he gets older. Blue eyes always have that possibility."

"Has Matt said anything?" Hannah asked, and Aislin stared at her son. The lies would always continue for her.

"No, he seems to not think about it much." Aislin answered casually, and smiled as Logan let go and settled in her arms. "He is just thrilled to have him, like I am. Well, when I am not way behind on sleep." The girls went back out, and she found a pair of arms for him. Aislin made herself a plate and sat down, and smiled at all of the compliments on the baby. Matt sat next to her, and she watched the way he looked across the room at Logan. There was none of the tension that had been between them anymore, and he only focused on the baby. He didn't seem to care what she was doing in her own life. He didn't seem to want her back anymore. Aislin found it to be a relief, but weird. Part of her missed the old Matt, the Matt she had been in a relationship with. Glamouring was a very odd thing. Aislin ate and talked, and they left that evening for home. Matt hugged her goodbye and asked her to drop by the next day, seemingly fine with the idea of never coming to her home. Aislin got on the main road and started for home, watching he sun drop slowly towards that horizon. She saw the Merlotte's sign ahead and realized that she had not been there since the pregnancy was fairly new. She didn't even remember if Sookie knew or not. Aislin pulled in as an afterthought, and took the car seat out of the car. She saw the familiar yellow car and smiled as she walked inside. Sookie was rushing around the room, and Aislin quietly took a seat and set the car seat on the table. She smiled at Sookie when she came up to take her order, and the waitress looked at her with curious eyes. "Hey, Sookie."

"It has been forever." Sookie told her, and glanced at the cart seat. "I was wondering about the baby. I kind of read your mind that night you were here with Eric, and I meant to congratulate you. You two took off so quickly that I never could." Sookie looked at Logan closely, who was looking around with his big eyes.

"What a little darling! How old?" A red haired waitress stopped by the table and gazed down at him, and Aislin smiled.

"Well, he is two weeks old but he was born at seven months." Aislin replied, and scrunched her face. "Does that make sense?"

"That is a preemie? My goodness, he is a good sized baby. I would have to say that you are lucky in this case." The woman disappeared into the restaurant, and Aislin looked at Sookie.

"He was born two months early? Why?" Sookie asked, and sat down as she glanced around quickly. Aislin gave her the cliff notes version of the accident and Eric saving her, and then the morning of the delivery. Sookie listened intently and looked at Logan. "He looks like Eric, Aislin. His eyes are just like his."

"I know, Sookie. You explain it to me. Eric cannot have children." Aislin said, getting tired of everyone saying that.

"I don't mean to upset you, sweetie. It is just so odd. What does his dad think?"

"Eric glamoured him, so he is floating along like everything is dreamy right now. He was threatening custody again regarding Eric." Aislin told her, and Sookie frowned.

"Maybe it is the blood inside of you. That could have caused a few things." Sookie mused aloud, and heard someone yell at her. "I need to run around for awhile, but I am off in an hour. Can I get you anything?"

"Sure. A chicken salad and a water with lemon." Aislin told her, and Sookie grinned and nodded. Aislin looked at her son, and he seemed to be looking at her. She took him out and held him, resting him against her as she leaned back. It was such an odd situation to live in, and she marveled at the wonder of it all. Sookie brought her water and she sipped it as Sookie held him for a moment, cooing at him in he sweet drawl. She made his presence known to a few of the women in the building, and they gathered around to gush over him and ask Aislin a lot of questions. She talked to them and ate, realizing that Eric was up and probably leaving soon as she headed out the door. Aislin sighed aloud and looked at Logan as she loaded him into the car, kissing his nose gently. "Well, I always have you. Don't I, baby boy?" Aislin started for home, staring ahead as she drove. She wondered if it would ever be normal again, and the longing she felt for Eric surged through her in a cold rush. He missed her as well. Aislin wiped a tear from her eye, and looked back to the car seat to reassure herself that everything would be fine. They could do this, the three of tem.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kind of a filler chapter, but do you like it? I kind of wish I had not kept Logan in this at all sometimes. J He is my hardest character ever thus far.

Review if you feel so inspired. I would love it!


	40. Amend

I do not own any True Blood characters. Just my own creations, just so you know. Let's go.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin pulled into an empty driveway, and sighed despite expecting it. She wiped her eyes and got out, pulling Logan carefully out. They went inside and she turned on a movie and sat on the floor with him resting on a thick blanket. He loved to look around and reach for Aislin, and she smiled as she watched him. She wondered if all of her love for Eric split up somehow into equal love for him and Logan, or if she just had more saved for her son. She could feel Logan claiming all of her, so innocently, and she could feel herself giving in to that. He was so little and needier than anybody, and the way he gazed at her with his big eyes melted her. "Oh, baby. As hard as this is, I love you. I would never want to be without you now." She knelt down to kiss his nose, amazed that he had already been in her life for over one month. She was ready to give up on her needs that were not being met, since they were replaced by exhaustion and her being a mother now. She could not ignore Logan and feel good about it, and she smiled into his blue eyes as her thoughts flickered to her vampire.

Eric sat on the stage of the club, staring forward at the bodies that filled the room. He had woken up alone, and it didn't sit well with him. He felt the twitch of another ignored erection between his legs and the thirst that Aislin used to satisfy so willingly. She had slowly stopped being home when he woke up, just here and there. She had a life, but she was his fucking bonded and he needed her. He wanted time with his son as well as her. He let his gaze travel to the end of the stage to their new dancer, a blond with full breasts and deep green eyes that looked his way often. Tonight she wore a tiny pair of boy shorts and a lace corset that her cleavage spilled out of generously, and as she met his eyes when she hung upside down on the pole with hungry eyes. He felt himself harden and remembered when Aislin had learned of Yvetta, and how she had viciously told him to go fuck himself. The dancer's thighs parted as she slid to the ground and he gazed between her legs, longing to bury himself in the warmth just to satiate himself until Aislin was willing again. His eyes moved to the smooth skin just below the boy shorts, and he thirsted for her blood. Eric forced himself to look away, and he rose and walked to his office, as if to run from the temptation. Pam watched him from the door, feeling his restlessness, and she shook her head slowly.

Eric sat down, stroking himself over his pants, as he pictured Aislin in his mind. He held onto every memory of them tightly, and he closed his eyes as he considered taking care of himself right then and there. Eric picked up his phone and dialed her cell, and heard her soft voice on the other line. "You weren't home tonight." Eric told her, his anger replacing his desire for her as he spoke the words.

"I went to a belated baby shower in Bon Temps." Aislin explained, and he heard her irritation. "I got held up since everyone's family was there and we got to talking. I spend a lot of time alone with the baby right now, and it was nice. I have friends that help me, Eric, but I am pretty much a single mother."

Eric felt the jab that she intended for him, and sighed slowly. "I do what I can, if you are there. I would like to see my son as well sometimes."

"I know that, Eric. I'm sorry. I am just tired. He is always feeding and I sleep in such small amounts. I wish…..I wish that I had more time to give to you." Aislin's voice was regretful, and he felt it through their bond as well. "How often do you regret making this choice now?"

"Aislin, it is not about regret. It is about missing you." Eric told her, and she sighed. He felt her sadness and guilt, and he closed his eyes as his erection softened with it. "What if I come home now and we spend some time together?"

"Can you? Aren't you busy?" Aislin asked, a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"Fuck business." Eric said, and spoke Pam's name softly as he thought further about it. "I will see you soon. Is he awake?"

"Right now he is." Aislin said, and Eric heard the warmth in her voice.

"You called," Pam said dryly, as she entered the office.

"I am going home for the night. Take care of things for me." Eric told her, standing as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is she finally ready to fuck you again?" Pam asked, and he shot a glare her way. "My pet did not even give birth and she spends more time with that baby than with me. I feel your pain. I know the new dancer would provide for you."

"I am not ready for that kind of trouble again." Eric grumbled, taking his keys and leaving the office. His eyes rested on her once again as she gave him an inviting look, and he walked out to his car. Eric thought about how much easier it was to just fuck and feed when he wanted to, but the feeling that Aislin gave him surpassed that as he remembered her spread beneath him as he buried himself deep inside of her. He drove quickly home and entered to find Logan on the floor, and his bonded in the kitchen getting some water. He roamed her body in her jeans and baby doll shirt, taking in her impressive breasts and shrinking waist under her shirt. He approached her and slid his arms around her, and she paused in her movement. "You look beautiful, Aislin."

"Thanks, but how?" Aislin asked doubtfully, and he lifted her hair and moved his lips over her throat.

"Your body is incredible right now." Eric told her, gently caressing her over the scoop neck of the shirt as he teased her with his fangs. "I am so hungry for you."

Aislin moaned and he sank them into her skin, and slid his hands down and over her bare skin. Her blood tasted so good and he sucked deeply as she whimpered. Her nipples were large and they hardened against him as he caressed her gently. "I am a mess there right now, Eric. The baby….."

"How about down here?" Eric asked, sliding one hand down between her legs as he leaned down. "Have you healed?"

"I have been too tired to think about it." Aislin admitted, and bit her lip. "But not as much of a mess there." They both heard the baby cry from the living room, and she sighed. "Good timing, Logan." She extracted herself from Eric's arms and walked in with her water to settle on the large recliner with another sigh. She yanked her shirt down and Logan eagerly latched on, and he sat on the couch and watched her. "I don't think that these are too sexy right now. Too much milk and leaking."

"I disagree." Eric said, and she looked at him. He was stunning in his tight shirt and pants, and his eyes deepened as he looked at her. She felt desire wash through her, despite being tired and spread too thin, and looked down to see how Logan was doing. His eyes were drooping as he fed, and she smiled with relief. He was asleep within a few minutes, and she stood slowly and put him into the bassinet.

"Spend some time with him when we wakes up?" Aislin suggested, and he nodded as she walked over to him. She slid into his lap and kissed him, all of the pent up longing and frustration released as her tongue met his hungrily. He felt his erection return and slid his hands under her shirt and up her back, unhooking the bra as she started to pull away and protest.

"I want to see you. All of you." Eric told her, sliding the shirt up as she lifted her arms. She sat with a look of discomfort on her face as he gazed at her, and reached out to stroke her again. He leaned back in to kiss her, and she moaned as their lips met again. He slowly applied pressure to her nipples, listening carefully to her moans as he did to assess her pain level, and ignoring the small bit of leakage. His other hand locked into her hair and held her face close to his as they both found each other parting their lips again to deepen the kiss. Eric lifted her and carried her to the bedroom, and moved over her on the bed as she gasped. He lowered his tongue to her nipple, flicking it gently and loving her whimpers. He sucked gently, and tasted the milk that Logan survived on with a raise of his eyebrows. He slid his hands down to unbutton her jeans and slide them down urgently, and she closed her eyes and sighed. Eric kissed her stomach that had thinned out so well since she gave birth, and inhaled her heavy scent of arousal as his own erection jerked in his pants. Eric stood and shed his own clothing at vampire speed, and moved above her and traced her thigh with his hand slowly as he leaned over to capture her lips again. She was wet and she spread her legs as he moved his hand up, breathing deeply. He traced her slowly and teasingly, and looked at her. "How does this feel?" Eric asked her, and she whimpered.

"Good, Eric. Don't stop." Aislin told him, and he watched her face as he continued to tease. She came easily and hard, and looked at him with relieved eyes. He moved between her legs, and she bit her lip and winced as he slid inside of her.

"So tight. It reminds me of the first time that we made love. Do you remember?" Eric asked her, and she nodded as she blinked. He moved slowly and she moaned as her body welcomed him, moving wit him before too long. He felt their combined lust and relief, and thrust deeper to relive what he had been missing. Their moans and cries combined, building as they came together, and she traced his back with her fingers as they relaxed together. "I love you, Aislin." Eric told her, and kissed her gently.

"I love you. I have missed you." Aislin murmured against his lips, and smiled as he captured hers again. "Why did you come home tonight?"

Eric didn't tell her that he had been tempted to take another, and he rested his forehead gently against hers. "I just missed you too. You and Logan." He moved beside her, stroking her until she closed her eyes gently slowly. Eric got up and lay a towel under her chest, knowing that she would be upset that she was leaking on the bed, and walked out to look at Logan. He was sleeping and smiling, and Eric traced his thickening hair with one finger. He would make it work with Aislin all for this, and he smiled at his son. He could never have this again. He heard his phone ring and frowned as he answered it. It was Pam, and the cops were at the bar again. "Deal with it. I am home for the night." He listened further, and sighed before telling her he would be there soon. He pushed the bassinet into the bedroom, looking at Aislin for a long moment. He left with a frown, and she woke up an hour later to the sound of Logan crying. Aislin sat up and looked around, wondering where Eric was. She stood up and got the baby out of the bassinet, changing his diaper in the nursery before she sat down on the bed to nurse. Aislin placed him on the mattress and looked around, feeling lonely again. Logan gazed at her with Eric's eyes and she thought back to that night with a wistful smile. Eric arrived home after dealing with the cops to find her dressed in a robe and sleeping in bed as she held Logan. He picked up the baby gently, and cuddled him as she continued to sleep. Eric wrapped him in a blanket and held him close, and spoke softly to him.

The morning came too soon, and Aislin glanced at Eric before she got up. Logan was in his bassinet again and she realized he must have been holding him last night. He was still sleeping and she made some tea before he woke up to feed, blinking at the sun shining through the windows. Hannah called her during his feeding to talk about writing some songs and getting ready again for an album. She was enthusiastic, telling Aislin how there were tons of people to watch Logan while they worked when he was not eating. They could work for just a few hours and then start working on demos. Aislin agreed, wondering how she was going to pull that off while still being excited. She had been out of the music loop for awhile now and going back sounded nice. Aislin knew that she would likely see less of Eric, but they could find time. They had last night. He slept all day and that was a big part of her awake time, as well as Logan's. She felt doubt creeping into her mind and she blinked her eyes tightly. Could she make it with him and his hours and his work? Aislin longed for a father that could see his son more than a few hours a night sometimes. She opened her eyes and realized that she was supposed to take him to Matt's that day.

Aislin showered as he dozed, quickly rushing out and getting ready. She pulled on jeans and a loose shirt over her bulky nursing bra with a sigh, and pulled back her hair into a sloppy ponytail. Aislin collected what she needed for the baby, and got into the car to drive over to her ex's. He was standing outside with a blond girl as she pulled up, and he kissed her goodbye for a long moment before she walked to the convertible parked at the sidewalk and glanced over at Aislin. She was gorgeous. Aislin immediately felt dumpy and she let the car pull away before she got out. It must be nice to have sex whenever you wanted and to see that person in the sunlight. "Hey." Aislin greeted Matt, and he grinned at the baby. "She's pretty."

"That's Caroline. We started dating a few weeks ago." Matt offered, and Aislin nodded. She looked at him and wondered if he even remembered when they were together. How much had Eric glamoured him? "Come inside." He took the car seat and she followed as he pulled Logan out and held him as he talked to him. Aislin realized that Logan did have a daytime father as she watched them. Matt adored his son. He only spoke to her of pleasant subjects and never even mentioned Eric, and she looked at him as she sipped the water he had brought her. She brought up the writing and the album and he offered any assistance that she needed. She smiled and sipped her water again, as Matt played more with the baby.

Aislin left a few hours later for home, and glanced at the bright sky as she pulled into the driveway. She parked and brought him in and placed him on his blanket, getting a late lunch as he looked up at his toys. Ally called to stop by and see the baby and she opened the door when she got there, smiling as Ally played with Logan. Aislin told Ally about the night before as Logan fell asleep, and Ally grinned at her.

"You had sex again? That's great." Ally said, and Aislin nodded.

"It is, but it is hard to make time. He sleeps all day and then needs to work most of the night."

"So does Pam." Ally said, and Aislin looked at her.

"You do not have a baby that sucks the very life out of you." Aislin said, and Ally understood what Aislin was getting at.

"Oh." Ally said softly, and looked down. "Are you guys going to make it?"

"I hope so, since he is great and loves my baby. It isn't easy having a vampire as a boyfriend this way though." Aislin said thoughtfully, and shook it off. "I am tired of worrying about this. Hannah wants to start writing again. Can you help out with Logan if I need it? Granted, all of the parents adore him as well as the band, so I might be alright."

"I will help. I will always help with this baby." Ally assured her, and grinned at Logan. "Just let me know. We should figure out going to visit Mom and Dad too sometime. Despite all of the pictures you send them, they want to see Logan in person, and them coming here is really a bad idea."

"I agree. Maybe I can convince Hannah to wait a bit and we can do that soon. We can visit for a week and then come back and work."

Ally stayed for awhile and left to make it home for Pam to wake up, a giddy smile on her face. Aislin heard footsteps and saw Eric coming into the room, and she smiled at him. "Hello, Aislin." He walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her warmly. "I am sorry for my departure last night. There was trouble at the bar and it was necessary. I spent time with Logan later, even though he was sleeping."

"Is everything OK?" Aislin asked, as he knelt down to kiss Logan.

"Yes. Another incident with the police. It's normal." Eric brushed it off, and picked the baby up after wrapping a blanket around him. He snuggled him in his arms and Logan stared at him, and Aislin smiled. "We are closed tonight."

"You're home tonight?" Aislin asked, and he nodded as he looked at her.

"I would like to order dinner in for you, and let you take a long bath while I watch Logan. I want you to relax." Eric said, and she felt tears in her eyes. "I know that he has been wearing you out, and I know I am not here that much."

"Thank you, Eric." Aislin said, and he smiled at her. He sensed her beginning doubt in them, and he wanted to try and amend things. Aislin picked something off of a take out menu for dinner that he ordered, and she enjoyed the food immensely as she watched him with Logan. She had been eating such fast meals lately. When she had thrown everything away, she cleaned up and sat by them and ran a hand through Eric's hair. He looked at her with a hungry gaze, and she swallowed as she felt his desire. She fed Logan when he was hungry and got him settled in his playpen to sleep, and they hurried into the bedroom. Aislin kissed Eric as they fell onto the bed, and he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down hastily. His lips moved down her body after pulling off her shirt, teasing her here and nipping her there, as she moaned under him. His mouth settled between her legs, and she cried out with his force, sliding her hands back into his hair. She came as he bit her thigh, moaning his name as it rocked her, and he drank greedily. She felt him flip her over and she looked down at him, and she slid herself over him as she groaned again. They made love fiercely and she cried out again as she came, and he pulled her down to him as she recovered. Eric slowly moved her to her back, and stared into her eyes as he moved inside of her again.

They took a bath afterwards, holding each other as the warm water covered them. Aislin wanted every night to be like this. "I am going to try to be here more. I know that you have been feeling alone."

"Yes, I have. I miss you." Aislin said, and watched as Eric pushed his open wrist to her lips. "Why?"

"You're tired." Eric said simply, and she drank. "I want you strong, lover." He pulled her into his arms and against him, and she smiled. Things might be good.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kind of a filler, but it appears that there might be trouble in paradise! Please review!


	41. She is his Only Need

Thanks for the continued support on this story! I love it. I am going to try and do right by y'all and keep the lovebirds together. We shall see.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin watched as a new pattern seemed to settle in with a hesitant satisfaction. She got Logan to a schedule where he would be awake and alert when Eric rose for the evening, and she tried to be home as much as she could. She knew that the writing would be happening soon, but for now she focused on her relationship. She spent the daylight hours taking the baby to Matt's to visit, as well as her other friend's, and would be home for him to see Logan as soon as he woke up. Sometimes she would take a nap, depending on the day she had had, and others she would cook some dinner for herself and watch him play with Logan. The baby was alert the moment he heard Eric's voice, and would swivel his head to look for him. He was growing so much and was so strong, and didn't seem like a three month old at times. He would sit calmly with Eric, when he would squirm for others as they tried to hold him, wanting to move. He was very close to rolling over, and still always eating. Aislin had began to pump, and it gave her a chance to allow others to feed him, while still having set times to bond with him further. Those times were at night when she would feed him late at night alone and first thing in the morning in the dim light of the rising sun. It also worked out well that he usually went back to sleep from his feeding just in time for Eric to arrive home, and they spent time then in bed learning each other's desires all over again. Eric was always happy to get what he could when he first woke up from her, which always included feeding. He thirsted for her more with the regular feedings, and lusted more as they made love again on a regular basis. She loved the intimacy with him, but it did wear her out even further and she started to have trouble staying awake during her daylight hours. Eric was demanding, and he only asked for more and more.

She was asleep with Logan on the couch one evening, since he had a busy day with his dad. She felt a hand brush through her hair and only murmured in return, keeping her eyes closed. Eric looked down at her, irritation and love mingling in his eyes, and she struggled to wake up. "I'm so sorry, Eric. We spent extra time at Matt's and Logan was so busy there."

"Drink, Aislin. You look pale." Eric told her, and she felt him sit her up gently as she held tightly onto the baby. He held his open wrist to her lips, and she drank slowly and tried to blink herself awake. "Are you ill?"

"I have not been sick in forever. You have kept me so healthy." Aislin said, once she was done and leaning against him. He took Logan and cradled him against him, looking down.

"Why was it so much busier today?" Eric asked, glancing at her curiously.

"His parents were there. They fawned all over him." Aislin replied, yawning. "I could feel her gaze all over me wondering why I turned down her son. She asked me a few questions about my personal life that I didn't answer. I know they realized something was off, Eric, but I just pretended it was fine."

"He has not mentioned my being in your life?" Eric asked, and Aislin shook her head.

"He is the perfect father. He loves Logan and we never fight about anything. I miss it in some ways, but it is easier." Aislin narrowed her eyes and watched as he leaned in to kiss her heavily. "She asked me when we were alone if it was Matt's baby. She noticed his eyes. I think she might start something, but he has to be. Doesn't he?"

"I cannot produce a child." Eric assured her, looking at the baby as he stretched and yawned. He opened his eyes and smiled at Eric, and they both stared at him.

"He looks so much like you , and I see you in his expressions. He is so handsome, just like you." Aislin said slowly, and shook her head. "He smiles like you. Oh my god. He just smiled at you. He only does that for me. He doesn't even do that for Matt."

"What could be done to prove anything?" Eric asked, and she stroked her son's hair.

"A paternity test. They draw blood, but with your blood flowing through my body, it could affect the results. I don't know what would come of it." Aislin told him, staring into his face. "I see what it does for him. He is already over ten pounds and he is stronger than some babies his age. He is so alert and in tune with you."

"I didn't say this, but I feel his emotions. I don't know how that would be possible other than my blood in him, but I have never and would never feed off of him to make it such a strong bond. I sense how content he is right now, and with you most of the time. I don't like feeling his unhappiness or is frustration. It hurts me." Eric mused, and she looked at him. He locked gazes with Logan and they looked like they were communicating, and she watched in fascination. "I will always be connected to him, lover. I will always want to see him." His eyes moved to meet hers, and she saw a heaviness in them.

"OK. Why would you not be able to?" Aislin asked, and he raised one eyebrow at her.

"I know that you doubt us at times." Eric gently accused her, and she looked down at the ground. "I don't like feeling that."

"I don't either, but this life is so….human. You are a vampire and you live much differently."

"I am adjusting, just as you are. I want this life with you." His eyes remained on hers as he held Logan securely, and she leaned forward to kiss him slowly. They got him to sleep and in his crib, and Eric took her to their bedroom and pulled off her tee shirt slowly. He kissed her deeply and nibbled down her neck as she moaned, sliding down her leggings as he bit into her skin gently. He drank deeply from her and she fell back onto the bed as he pressed against her. "I ask a lot of you, don't I?"

"In what way?" Aislin asked, lifting her hips to grind against him.

""This way for one. I want you all of the time, and now that I have you back again, I want you even more. I cannot get enough of your new body." Eric said, his eyes burning into hers. "I know that you are only human, Aislin, and that you are wearing yourself thin. I want to find a pleasant middle ground that suits both of us." He pressed against her, hard and ready, and she stared at the pants that blocked their progress.

"We can worry about this middle ground of yours after you fuck me." Aislin told him, and he lifted himself enough to remove his clothes. She stared at him, and felt her body dampen as he kissed her stomach. He moved down, making her moan as he kissed and licked, sucking her between his lips. She lost herself in the feeling, crying out as she came against him, and then he was inside of her. He moved eagerly, deeply sliding inside of her as she rocked against him. Nothing was wrong with them at these moments. They fit together perfectly, and she wrapped her legs around him as best she could to pull him closer. "Oh, god. I love you, Eric." Aislin moaned as she felt herself release again, and he thrust deeply before he came and growled her name.

"That is what keeps us together. That chemistry and that feeling. I have never had it." Eric told her, and she pulled him close to her sweaty skin. "I love you, Aislin."

She smiled as he kissed her, and they pressed together for another long one. He got Logan when he cried and they all lounged together on the bed, and Aislin felt a tear slide down her cheek as she watched them. "I like being this family." Aislin said, and Eric smiled at her as he held Logan's small hand in his large one.

"Don't doubt it then, lover. Just be it." Eric told her, and she nodded and watched Logan smile at Eric. He looked so happy. Eric played with him until he absolutely had to rush off to the bar, and she took him and placed him on the bed as she watched a movie. She felt a little better, but there was a nagging in her heart. It didn't help when Hannah called to suggest starting in two days on the writing. The guys worked days still so it would have to be evenings that they could put it to music, and Aislin agreed to it as long as it was not every night. She knew that she had people to help her with Logan, but she didn't want to blow off Eric at this point. She talked to him about it the following night, since she was sound asleep when he got home from the bar. His eyes turned a little cold, and his face set, but he agreed to help her. The bar was closed on Monday nights and he would watch Logan those nights, and she would find help otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Eric. Should I not do this right now?" Aislin asked him, and he slowly met her gaze.

"Music is your other love, and I have seen how much you love it first hand. I know that Logan got in the way for a time, so I am not going to ask you not to. I do worry that you will overdo it." Eric said slowly, and she looked at him as she sat next to him on the couch. He slid an arm around her and kissed her forehead, and she sighed. "I have been enjoying this time together."

"I have as well, but it won't be every night. I need to decompress sometimes at home. I told Hannah that." Aislin assured him, and she moved over him and glanced at the clock to see that he had an hour before he had to be at the bar. Logan was playing on the floor and she kissed him slowly as she slid into his lap. He returned it deeply and she moaned against his lips and began to grind against him. "Make love to me before work."

"Absolutely." Eric agreed, sliding his lips down her neck and nibbling gently. He slid his fangs into her skin and she slowly breathed in as he drank deeply. He slid his hands under her skirt and up her back to unhook her bra, and she moved back when he was done to allow him to lift it off of her. He glanced at the baby to make sure he was busy with his hanging toys and then pressed her down against the cool leather. She slid his pants down and he teased her lightly before entering her, and she breathed in hard. "Trying not to make noise? He is just a baby."

"I know, but it might send him to therapy as an adult." Aislin whispered back, and he chuckled as he made every effort to make her do more than whisper. She did cry out his name as he thrust deeper and harder, and wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer. "Oh, fuck. Oh fuck, Eric. You feel so good." Her voice was strangled as she exploded inside, and she clung to him and took in the feel of his cool skin against hers. She inhaled his scent, manly and somewhat sweet to her nostrils, and breathed him in deeper.

"Such language in front of out son." Eric chided her, and she hit his back.

"Fuck me again, vampire." Aislin whispered, before meeting his lips. He moved her to her stomach and did just that. He left for work after a hurried shower and she kissed him goodbye, and watched him kiss the baby goodbye with a warm smile. She picked Logan up, sneaking in a nursing session, and watched is blue eyes meet hers as he latched on. He was such a beautiful little boy, and she smiled at him. He fell asleep afterwards and she grabbed a notebook and a pen and jotted some ideas down as she sipped some tea. They were meeting at Hannah's the following evening, and Kyle had agreed to spend some time with the baby so they could work on some ideas. She worked for awhile, and went to her bed for some sleep as her eyes began to droop. Eric woke her up with a kiss to her forehead and brought Logan to her for is feeding. He was getting better and only waking up once now, and she always nursed. It would be easy to have Eric just give him a bottle, but something about the late night and being so close appealed to her. She snuggled with Eric in bed afterwards and he drank from her thigh before they made love again. She let herself be a lot louder that time, since they were alone in the room. She held him close to her, getting lost in his blue eyes as she stared at him. He looked back with an amused smile on his face and played with her hair.

"What is it?" Eric asked her, and she smiled slowly at him.

"I am in love with you." Aislin told him, and he kissed her lightly.

"I knew there was a reason I insisted on bonding with you." Eric mused aloud, and she giggled.

"That happened after the bonding, selfish." Aislin told him with a stern face, and relaxed against is cool skin.

"Did it?" Eric asked her, his eyebrow raised.

"I just wanted to fuck you is all." Aislin teased him, and he rolled his eyes.

The next day, Aislin found herself visiting Matt and is parents before going to Hannah's. It was the same uncomfortable situation it always was, and she smiled as she sat in the living room and watched them handle her son. "You used to live here, didn't you?" Matt's mom asked her, and she sighed inwardly.

"I did before we mutually decided to break up." Aislin replied politely, with the forced smile on her face. "I am in Shreveport now."

"Who do you live with?"

"I have a roommate." Aislin replied, and the nosy woman's eyes darted to her ring on her finger instantly. "Look. I am the mother to your son's new son and that is what matters."

"He at least seems fine with it." Matt's father tried to change the tone of the conversation, and Aislin shot him a grateful look. The visit ended shortly and she walked to the car with a frown.

"I know she is a pain." Matt said next to her, and she rolled her eyes. "Mom is old fashioned. She thinks that people with babies should be married/"

"We both know better then to try that." Aislin responded, and she glanced at him to see a flicker of the old Matt for a fleeting second. She froze and he looked away, and she wondered if she had been imagining things. "Well, I am headed off to write some with the little redhead."

"I want to read some. I can help with anything that you need." Matt offered, and she grinned.

"I might take you up on that." Aislin replied, and stood by her car. Matt loaded the car seat in, and Aislin idly thought that Logan was getting a little too big for it. Matt closed that door and came around to her, staring at her.

"I barely remember us living here together. Why is that?" Matt asked, and she blinked.

"You were barely there most of the time. I was dealing with things. It was not good at all." Aislin told him firmly, and he frowned. He kissed her on the cheek and she looked at the ground.

"See you tomorrow." Matt told her softly, and she nodded and got into the car. She drove over to the little house Hannah lived in and walked inside with the baby, seeing the happy couple cuddling on the couch.

"Baby!" Hannah said, holding out her hands. Aislin handed the baby to her and Hannah kissed him all over his face, as her fiancé looked on. "I made us a big salad for dinner so we can have energy for this."

"That sounds great." Aislin said, smiling as Hannah looked closely at her.

"Are you OK?"

"Matt's parents need to get home and fast. They make me feel like the whore that birthed his child, at least, his mom. It is driving me fucking crazy." Aislin vented, and Hannah snuggled Logan to her.

"Well, it is hard for some people to accept the baby out of wedlock shit." Hannah said sympathetically, and smiled at her friend. They moved to the salads as Kyle took the baby, and then to the room to talk more and write. Aislin definitely felt like they talked more, and that this could be a long process. She got home late that night with a cranky and hungry baby, and settled in bed to nurse him and calm him down. Logan fussed afterwards, and she just held him, wondering of her missed her that night. He looked into her eyes and she kissed his nose softly, walking up later when Eric was shaking her. She still had the baby in her arms, sleeping soundly, and she blinked.

"I doubt that you meant to do this. It is a highly unsafe way to sleep with him." Eric suggested, and she looked at him.

"Ummm, no. He was so cranky tonight and I was comforting him, and so tired myself." Aislin offered, feeling his discontent.

"One night in? Can you handle this, Aislin?" Eric asked, and she looked at him with curious eyes.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

Eric took the baby from her and to his crib, and returned to push her back on the bed. He didn't even so much as kiss her before he was biting into her neck, and she gasped at the sudden and fluid movement. He ripped at her shirt and she tried to fight him off as his hands roamed her body while he drank hungrily. Aislin had come a long way since that night in New York, but it all came back to her now as she tried to push him off her. "Just be a good girl." Eric told her, as he moved his hands to her underwear. "Calm down, Aislin." She looked into his eyes and only saw his raw need, and her eyes widened. He didn't stop and soon she was whimpering as he moved inside of her, pinned beneath him. She went numb and closed her eyes as he thrust in and out, and rolled away from him the moment it was over and he had moved far enough away from her. She gasped for air, and slid off of the bed onto the floor.

"What the fuck was that for?" Aislin asked in a shaking voice, and stared at the floor as her mind tried to wrap itself around what had just happened.

"I wanted you when I woke up this evening. I still did tonight, though I prefer you when I wake up." Eric told her, and she turned to stare at him.

"Are you serious? You rip my baby out of my arms to put him in his room so you can force yourself on me? Do you remember anything of what I have been through." He shot her a curious look, and she blinked as tears slid down her face. "It has been awhile, I know. But things still remind me, and that was one of them." She stood slowly and grabbed her shirt, dropping it when she realized he had shredded it. She walked into the closet to pull on a robe and started to walk out of the room.

"Lover, I only meant to make love to you. I put him in there to keep him safe. I have had such a strong need for you since we have been intimate again, and it grows every day. The bond makes it so." Eric explained, and she glared at him.

"Fuck the bond. I want out of it." Aislin said, feeling the nausea build up in her throat. She covered her mouth and took a deep breath, changing direction to go to the bathroom.

"Don't use those words lightly, Aislin." Eric told her, and she glanced at him to see the stricken look on his face and in his eyes. "Don't say that."

"I just did." Aislin reminded him, and went into the bathroom and locked the door to throw up. She knew he could get in, but she hoped he left her alone. She felt like everything good in the last couple of weeks with them was all wrong now, and tears slid down her cheeks. She knew that she had her moments of raw abandon with him, but being forced like that was so wrong to her. She was aware that it was not an textbook rape, but his simple use of force had been enough. She finished vomiting and opened the door to see him sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked in a low voice, standing to touch her shoulders.

"I am sick to my stomach right now." She began to leave again and he took her by the hand. "Leave me the fuck alone. I am going to sleep in Logan's room tonight."

"Aislin, I love you. You know that." Eric assured her, and she yanked her hand away.

"Great. You can take that love and all of your needs and get them from someone else. I never wanted it like that from you." Aislin told him, and walked out of the bedroom. She went into her son's room and stared at him for a long time as he slept, so unaware of his mother's state of mind and what had happened. Tears slid down her cheeks as her future felt so uncertain, and wiped them away slowly. She curled up on the futon that she had put in there for restless nights, and closed her eyes as she heard the sound of something breaking in the other room. She hoped that he left her alone as she listened, getting up to turn on some light music so Logan would sleep through it. Aislin could feel the regret through the bond, and the fear at her words. She could feel his love trying to warm her, and she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly.

Eric stared at the broken vase on the floor as he sank to the floor. He wanted to go and talk to her, but he didn't. She needed her space, and he cursed that she was in Logan's room. He badly wanted to go to his son and just watch him sleep, knowing that they were walking a thin line at that moment. He picked up another object and threw it across the room, angry with himself for losing control.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oops! Did I say that all would be well? Sometimes you just change direction in a chapter and go another way. They aren't quite over yet…..Review if you want!


	42. The Discontent after the Storm

I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin woke up to the sound of Logan cooing in his crib, and the close proximity of the sound caught her off guard for a moment. She sat up, groaning at her stiff back, and looked around the nursery. "I really need to do some damage control to avoid sleeping on that again." Aislin murmured to herself, rubbing her lower back. The night before flashed through her mind, and she regretted her reaction as she winced inwardly. She knew that she could not change it, but she did want to talk to Eric that evening before things unraveled too much. She had said some things in the heat of the moment, as she often did. The cooing turned to a cry of hunger, and she stood up and picked him up as she talked happily to him. She brought him to the comfortable recliner and nursed him, musing over the situation in the quiet of the living room. He had been very abrupt in taking the baby and then forcing himself on her, and she didn't understand. Aislin would have eagerly been willing otherwise, as she had proven for the last few months. Something had to be bothering him. She glanced down at Logan, who was gazing searchingly at her with his familiar blue eyes, and she smiled. "It will be OK, baby boy. I will talk to him and we can be a happy family." She put him in the swing to get some tea and make an omelet for breakfast, and ate it as she watched him as she ate slowly. Her phone rang on the counter, and she grabbed it to see Hannah's name. "Good morning, red." Hannah told her that the guys wanted to meet by the house for dinner and then have a little jam session, since they happened to not work that day at all. Aislin bit her lip in frustration, knowing that she needed to talk to Eric. It was rare for everyone to be able to get together in the band, and she closed her eyes and agreed. She would figure it out. Aislin decided to take the baby to Matt's sooner rather than later, and she set the swing in the doorway of the bathroom to shower. She got out and dried off, brushing her hair as she decided to see Janelle about some color. It had been forever anyway since Janelle was seeing someone, and she could have Ally some and play with the baby and pay for her to get something done as well. Aislin did her make up brightly, missing her job more than normal that day. She knew that she looked as tired as she felt, and she wanted to hide it.

She glanced outside to see it sunny, but guessed that it was chilly due to it being late September. She wore gray tights and a denim mini skirt with a plum sweater and black boots, wanting to feel dressed up. The first weeks of Logan's life had been all about comfortable, and she was tired of it. She clipped part of her hair back, also needing a cut, and took him to the living room to get his bag ready to go. He was wearing cute jeans and a sweatshirt, with warm socks covering his little feet, and she took each foot and kissed it gently. Aislin considered leaving Eric a note, and she found a sheet of paper and wrote down that she wanted to talk that night when they were both home. She ended it with a heart and by saying that she loved him, and walked in to set it on her pillow. She cringed when she saw the broken glass of the vases that he had thrown, and she looked at him sleeping peacefully with wide eyes. What had been going on with him last night? She ducked out of the room as she heard Logan crying, and took him to the car to buckle him into his seat. He calmed as the engine started and she drove to Matt's for along visit, relaxing now that his parents were gone. He walked out to get Logan as always, and glanced at her. "You look tired, Ais. Was he having problems last night?"

"No, not at all, I was just up late." Aislin replied quickly, and he looked curiously at her.

"I would like for him to stay the night sometime." Matt suggested, and she smiled at him wanly.

"I know. I am not being a bitch about it, just still nursing a lot. Mainly at night and in the morning, when he would be here." Aislin explained, and he nodded slowly as he looked thoughtful.

"Stay with him. I have the guest room all set up, and we can just watch movies and stuff." Matt suggested, and she looked at him with surprise in her eyes. "I mean, if it would make you feel comfortable."

"I will consider it." Aislin said, and yawned. She relaxed back onto the cushions and he smiled at her as he told her to take a nap. She nodded and let herself drift into a light sleep, hearing him and Logan playing and then smelling food later. She was laying down completely by then, and she blinked as she felt her stomach growl. "Mmmm what is that?"

"I made spinach lasagna last night, I figured we could eat it today." Matt told her, and she sat up groggily.

"That smells so good." Aislin told him, grabbing her back again and wincing. "Oh, ouch."

"Come eat and I can take care of that afterwards." Matt told her, and she stood up and went to the table. She looked around and Matt told her that Logan was napping after a full bottle, and she sat down and sipped the water at her spot. She buttered the crusty sourdough bread on a plate in the center and nibbled on the lasagna happily. She had always loved the rare times when he cooked this. They talked about the baby and then he cleaned up the plates and ordered her to lay down on her stomach on the couch. She started to protest but the sharp pain in her back shut her up and she complied to his wishes. He sat next to her and started to rub her back firmly, and she let out a pleased moan. She had also liked this at one time. His hands slid up and down her skin roughly, and she closed her eyes. She could have fallen asleep again, but she heard Logan and her eyes popped open. "I'll get him." Matt offered, slowly removing his hands from her body as he stood up. Their eyes locked and he looked wistfully at her. "I remember doing this a lot in the old days." He turned and went to Logan's room there, and she stretched slowly and sat up. He brought Logan out and she smiled as he reached for her. She took him and he tugged at her shirt as she rolled her eyes. She glanced around and grabbed a light blanket from the back of the couch, covering herself as she attempted to lift her shirt and get him in the right position. Matt went into the kitchen but she could feel his eyes as something shifted in the room. Logan nursed hungrily and she leaned back as she cradled him gently, staring at him. He pulled away and looked at her, and she gently burped him as he watched her. His eyes looked just like Eric's now, and his lightening hair was wavy and soft. His skin was pale and his features seemed so sharp to her, so adult sometimes. "You said you have a band meeting tonight?" Matt asked her, and she blinked and nodded.

"Yes. Dinner and jamming in a couple of hours." Aislin replied, and he smiled hopefully at her.

"I can watch him for you, if you want some time to concentrate. You have plenty of milk here and I will just give him bottles and play with him. I can give him a bath here tonight." Matt said, his eyes shining and she could not help but to smile. She agreed and was soon headed to Merlotte's to meet the band. She rolled down the windows and turned up the radio, singing along to the radio. The parking lot was crowded and she parked in the back and walked in, looking to see if they were there yet. A hand shot up in the back of the room, and she smiled and walked forward with a smile.

"Aislin! Where is the baby?" Aislin turned to see Sookie and she smiled weakly at the blond.

"He is with his father tonight." Aislin replied, and Sookie looked curiously at her. "His real father. Eric is working."

"I figured as much." Sookie said, smiling and hugging her for a second. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Aislin murmured, then continued to the table. There were papers spread out over the table and she glanced at them as shje scooted in next to Hannah. "Hey now!"

"Where is my baby?" Hannah demanded, and Aislin rolled her eyes.

"With Matt for the evening. He barely got to hold him when his wonderful mother was here." Aislin replied, and Josh chuckled.

"She is a bit overbearing. I was wondering how that went." Josh told her, and she sighed. "You guys are sinners, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Aislin said, and glanced at the menu. She decided on a salad and a sweet tea, and gave the order to the waitress along with the others. 'So what is on the agenda?" They decided to work on the three songs they had written out completely, and they ate and headed to Josh's later that night. Everything sounded great and Aislin beamed as she sang the words with Hannah. The guys started to drink beer after they were done, and Aislin sipped water and glanced at the clock. Logan had eaten a couple of times by now, maybe three, and she was eager to cuddle him and feed him herself. She took off when the guys were well on their way to being buzzed, and her and Hannah headed their separate ways. She passed Fangtasia on the way to Matt's and glanced over, remembering her note to Eric. She sighed and kept driving, knowing that Logan would want her. His face lit up when she walked in and she smiled as she knelt down. "All alone? What happened to your girl?"

"She had a few issues with the situation being what it was." Matt replied, and Aislin looked at him curiously. "Baby, former girlfriend always being around, you know. I think you intimidated her a little."

"Me? Has she looked in the mirror?"

"You're a pretty hot baby mama, you know." Matt teased her, and she rolled her eyes as she pulled Logan up. She settled on the couch with him and lifted her shirt to let him latch on, and she glanced up to see Matt's surprised face.

"Oh, oops. Sorry. I didn't think." She grabbed the blanket and quickly covered herself, and blushed as she realized how exposed she had been.

"I wouldn't necessarily apologize." Matt assured her, and she blushed further. She talked to Logan as he fed, asking him how his visit with his daddy went, while Matt turned on a movie. Logan drifted off to sleep in her arms, and she settled him on the blanket on the floor. She glanced at the movie to see that it was one of their favorites, and leaned back against the couch. "How did it go tonight?"

"This album is going to rock. We'll need to tour right before release for sure." Aislin replied, and frowned. "How do I do that now?"

"I never do it at the same time and help out with him." Matt replied, and looked at his son. I can buy us our own bus for the three of us. Maybe Ally if she is up to it as well." Matt offered, and she chuckled at the idea. They watched the movie and she headed home afterwards, promising they would figure out a way for Logan to spend the night there. The driveway way empty and she glanced at the car clock to see that the bar was still open. She brought Logan in and slid him gently into his crib, smiling down at him. She went into her room that she shared with Eric, seeing the glass had been cleaned up and the note folded on the nightstand. Aislin pulled off her clothes and changed into a short nightgown, going into the bathroom and brushing her hair out smoothly. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, and sat down on the bed and turned on a movie. She had started a fire in the large fireplace since it was chilly and she was attempting to be sexy, despite her misgivings about the night before. Aislin glanced at the clock and figured she had about an hour until he came home, and she let her mind drift. She thought back to the event, and realized that the way he had taken Logan away had set her off at first. His suggestion about his safety in her arms had insulted her as a mother, though he had a point. She didn't intend on falling asleep like that, but nursing at night made it so easy. Eric was rarely there and she did a lot on her own at night when they were both tired. She didn't like her feelings being hurt like that, and she acknowledged it in her mind. She loved her son more than anything, though Eric was a close second. She then went to what she had taken as a subtle attack, and she remembered the way that he had shoved her back and bitten into her skin as she shivered. His eyes had been so methodical and cold, and he had ripped her clothes off without a thought to her reaction. It was one of the only times she had not enjoyed sex with him, and had not responded with several orgasms. She didn't want it to be that way. Aislin longed for the three of them to be happy and the family that they were trying to build. She slid under the blanket to warm up, and sighed sleepily.

Eric came home two hours later to find her sound asleep in his bed, the TV still on and the fire dying slightly. He eyed her slowly, partially longing to wake her up with is hands on her body, but also slightly unwilling to talk about last night. He had come home frustrated by the new dancer's growing advances towards him, as well as an incident with a vampire that was not following the rules very well. His need for Aislin was stronger than even he felt like he could handle, and he knew that she was not as able to fill it like she had been before she became a mother. Waking up alone in the evening while she pursued her own interests right now was causing him to consider other sources on the worst nights, and his mouth watered as he looked at her. He dropped his head and walked out of the room to peek in at Logan, and the sleeping baby made his eyes shine for a moment. Logan made it all worth it when he was just here alone with him, seeing him, but the resulting loss of his human hurt inside. He missed their passion and their want, and he thought back to last night when he could not control himself. He knew that she had been scared, and for good reason, but he had needed to be inside of her right then and there. His need had outweighed any logic, and he still saw her as she walked out of the room in his mind. Eric had heard her words dismissing their bond, but she had a sharp mouth when she was upset and often flew off the handle. Her note to him indicated that she wanted to fight for their relationship, and the peek at the revealing top she wore suggested that she needed him. He stroked the baby's hair very gently, and left the room, longing for a hot shower to ease his mind. He glanced again at the sleeping girl in his bed, and pulled off his clothes as he hardened for her. He turned away and entered the large shower, closing the bathroom door behind him softly. Eric stood under the scalding water, letting his hand slide over his length slowly as he longed for a release. The dancer had offered him a generous view tonight as she slid down the pole, and he had twitched at the idea of shoving her against it and taking her hard. He stroked himself and closed his eyes, holding onto the fantasy as he brought himself to an explosive release. Eric groaned and opened his eyes, wanting to rip the sheets off of Aislin and slide her gown right off of her. He didn't know what to do, and he stood under the hot water directly to rinse himself off. He worked in his office after he was done, sullen and still wanting her, and he glanced at the clock to see that it was time for him to retire for the day. Logan had slept through for a change, and he regretted it slightly as he went to the silent bedroom. He slid off his pants and slipped between the sheets, casting one last look at her as she slept with the sheet pulled down further to reveal her body more.

Aislin woke up to hear the baby on the monitor, and she glanced around in confusion. He had slept through the night and she glanced at Eric beside her. His body was tight and tempting as he lay on his side with the sheet down to his waist. "If you were human, I would give you the best blow job right now." Aislin whispered, regretfully sitting up. She let her eyes rake up his body to his face, set in a frown, and she longed to reach out and stroke his hair. She found a robe and pulled it over the gown, wondering if he had at least enjoyed the view. Logan was kicking and smiling, and she grinned and leaned over the crib. "What a big boy sleeping so long." She picked him up and brought him to the living room to nurse, sliding back the robe as she sat in the chair. She lowered the gown completely, and Logan eagerly latched on as she looked down. He stayed on for awhile and she placed him on his blanket and slowly dressed herself again. He reached for some toys and she felt a surge of desire as she gasped slightly. She slid back into the chair and slowly touched her nipples through the gown, moaning as they hardened. "I want you, Eric." Aislin whispered, and she spread her legs apart as she traced down her stomach. Her hand slid under the robe and up her thigh, sliding under her thong to stroke herself eagerly. Aislin sighed and closed her eyes, picturing her vampire between her legs, and she moaned as she felt the pressure build inside of her. She began to moan softly in earnest as she came after several moments, and she slid back into the chair as she idly traced her folds with her hand. She wanted him so badly, but the night seemed like it was never going to be there. She heard Logan coo and came back to reality, pulling her robe closed hurriedly and going into the kitchen to wash her hands and get something cold to drink.

That day was a visit with Matt, as usual. The guys in the band worked and her and Hannah were considering meeting up later. Matt came out to get Logan out of the car and grinned at her, and she smiled back as she slid out of the big SUV. He was so nice in this glamoured state, though he had an obvious interest in her again. She followed him with the diaper bag and set it down on the couch as she sat down to relax, straightening her jeans. He picked up the baby and held him as he talked to him, and she leaned back and yawned. Her phone rang and she saw that it was Ally, who mentioned going to see their parents. They were bugging the girls, and Aislin figured that se could not avoid it forever. She certainly did not want them coming to see her. She agreed to a date within a couple of weeks, knowing that she would have to work extra hard with the band to make up for the lost time. Aislin sighed as she hung up, wondering how this would affect things with Eric. She already felt like they were losing each other a little, and she thought about it all day as she made her rounds. Aislin insisted on going home earlier than normal, feeding Logan in the chair in the living room before putting him in his crib. She walked into the bedroom, getting ready to go to sleep, and had just pulled off her clothes to change when she felt hands on her hips. "Why is the scent of desire in my living room?" Eric's smooth voice was close to her ear, and she jumped. "I smelled it first thing this evening, and it turned me on quite a bit. Were you pleasuring yourself earlier, Aislin?"

She was breathing heavy, and she felt her nipples harden in the cool air. "I just wanted a release before I saw you. It seemed like forever until night was going to be here."

"Want another?" Eric asked, curving his hand just under the swell of her breast as she trembled. He stroked upward slowly and brushed her as she moaned. "That is, unless you want nothing to do with our bond at this time. Unless you want me to run to another and please them." He didn't mention that he had been tempted, but her only wanted her at that moment as he hardened and pressed it against her lower back.

"No. I want you." Aislin assured him, her eyes half closed with her desire. She wanted to talk and wanted to fix things, but they always seemed to go the physical route. He lifted her onto the cool counter and parted her legs as he moved between them. His lips dipped to catch hers and she allowed him to control it right away, feeling his tongue meet hers between their parted lips. She slid her hands up his bare torso hungrily, teasing his nipple and pinching it hard as she heard him hiss at her. She found herself on the bed suddenly, with his lips sliding over the sensitive parts of her body to tease her as she moaned and let him torture her. "Eric, fuck me." Aislin begged him, and he looked at her with pleased eyes. "Please." He parted her legs all the way and slid inside of her slowly, memorizing the feeling of her and listening to her whimpers. She slid her legs around his body and lifted her hips to meet him, and he thrust deeply as he watched her face contort with her pleasure, enjoying as she bucked back against him. Last night she was running from him, and tonight she was begging him easily. She moaned as she started to explode and she grabbed at his body as she shook, and he felt is smooth release as she did. She let out a long breath and closed her eyes as he held her close, kissing her lips and nose and forehead gently. "I want to talk, Eric." Aislin told him, and he knew that he had been dreading this.

"Let's do that." Eric said, waiting for her to speak of what they needed to talk about. His hand curved around her waist as he looked into her now tense face and waited.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I guess it is a bit of a filler chapter until something else goes down, but enjoy. Review! You know the drill.


	43. Wilting Effort

I do not own any True Blood characters. Let's see what happens with Eric and Aislin, shall we?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin closed her eyes as Eric stroked her back gently, not wanting to see his eyes at that moment. She focused on the feel of his cool skin against hers, and the way he made her shiver with just one touch. They had just made love and she felt her body heating up again, wanting him more than she could ever understand. "I am sorry for the other night, Aislin. I was wanting you so badly when I woke up that night, and I reacted too strongly to that when I saw you. "

"It was not just that." Aislin told him, turning onto her back to separate them a little bit. "You acted like I was a bad mother, and ripped him out of my arms. It was an accident to fall asleep like that."

"I read how babies die sleeping with their parents. It scared me to think of that." Eric told her, his voice soft. "I overreacted and I admit that. I only wanted to put him to bed and make love to you, and I was hasty."

"This is absurd arguing with a vampire about a baby." Aislin sighed after she spoke, and felt his anger at her words. His hand moved to her stomach and traced her skin up to the middle of her breasts slowly, and she shivered again. "It doesn't sound right."

"This does not feel right to you?" Eric questioned, his hand brushing her hardening nipple as she bit her lips. He continued to trace the soft skin and she stared at him.

"Your touch always feel good. You know that." Aislin told him, bringing her knees up as her desire warmed her body further. "Apparently, we don't have enough of that."

"I could never have enough. Not from you." Eric assured her, and she sighed.

"Did you ever see this happening when we met?" Aislin asked, and he smiled.

"I know that I wanted you." Eric replied, and she smiled dimly at the memory of his office. "I had such a hard time trying to figure out why you didn't want me the same way."

"Then you found out what a fucked up girl I was inside. Why did you stay?" Aislin asked, and he leaned down to kiss her hair.

"We had bonded by then and I never stopped wanting you. It was an honor to be the one that made love to you the first time after your attack. I knew that you trusted me enough to give yourself to me. Now you trust me enough to let me be a part of Logan's life." Eric said, and she longed for it to be that simple.

"He loves you." Aislin said slowly, and stared at the ceiling. "Do you still love me like you did, or is it him now?"

"What are you suggesting, Aislin? You know I love you." Eric insisted, and she smiled. "What is wrong?"

"Logan and I are going to see my parents in a couple of weeks and I have the record before that. I am going to be busy and then gone, and that is a month with little time together." Aislin finally admitted, and sighed. "I already know that you want more of me that I can give you, and now that will be worse." Jealousy filled her mind and she glanced at him.

"Can't you just be a housewife and mother?" Eric asked her, his voice disappointed and she saw it in his eyes as well. "I will give you everything that you want, lover, and you will long for nothing."

"I would still visit my parents and allow them a small part of his life. I have too much to hide here from them." Aislin argued back, and turned her face away. "I remember all too well what happened last time I did that. It scares me. I am just waiting for you to do it again as it is."

"Has this time together meant nothing? Has all I have done for you and Logan not proven a thing?" Eric asked, and she felt him turn her face to look at him. "I want to give you everything, Aislin."

"I gave up so much in New York, and I want to be in this band. I am so lucky to have this opportunity." Aislin told him, trying to pull away. "I know it takes time away from you and that I am tired beyond belief, but I want it. I don't just want to be a stay at home mother."

Eric kissed her at that moment, and she only struggled against him for a moment. Their lips parted at the same time and she kissed him back hungrily, and pressed her body against him. She pushed him back and straddled him, kissing him as he pulled her against him. "Tell me that you don't want me, lover." Eric challenged her, and she knew that her body answered that question for her. "Deny me of what I want." He slid her over his body roughly, and she felt him slide inside of her as she gasped. Eric gripped her tightly, thrusting deeply as she moaned and gasped with the force. She knew at some point that he flipped her onto her stomach and continued that way, and she gripped the sheets beside her as she moved with his body. She felt the burning deep in her stomach, crying out hoarsely as she came against him, and she moaned through his last remaining thrusts before she felt him release inside of her. "Lover, I can't be without you. We are going to make this work." Eric assured her, as she collapsed beneath him. They both heard the baby, and she gasped for air and he traced her spine with his finger. "I will go and get him. I have missed him." Eric told her, and she heard the rustling of clothing before he stepped out of the room. She let out a shuddering breath, thinking from their words to what had just happened, and she held onto hope that they could do this. He was a vampire that had lived a very different life that he was now, and she was a human trying to hold together motherhood and life. She heard him murmuring to Logan, and the love in his voice reverberated through her body as she smiled. "Here is your baby boy." Eric said, and she turned over and sat up.

"Our baby boy." Aislin said, and their eyes met for a long moment. "He is ours, Eric." She took him out of his reluctant arms and fed the baby as Eric sat close to her and watched. "I wonder how we do this, being who we are, but I want this. I hate doubting us, Eric."

"I hate feeling that doubt." Eric told her, and she met his gaze. "I didn't leave you when you were pregnant, Aislin, and I don't want to now."

"I hope not." Aislin said, feeling his hand stroking her hair as she looked down into Logan's blue eyes. He stared up at her with big and innocent eyes, and she could see the unconditional trust in them. She could see the deepest version of love in them, and need that melted her heart. She kept looking at him as he fed, not wanting to stop the moment, smiling slowly as she felt Eric stroking her hair. She felt his frustration and his love through their bond and focused on his touch. It eased her inner torment and worry, and she sighed as he lowered his hand to the sensitive part where her hair met her skin. Logan finished eating and pulled away, still leaning in towards her breast. He gazed at Aislin with a knowledge that shhe could not understand, and she patted his back gently to burp him. She kissed his tiny mouth and whispered that she loved him forever, and looked at Eric. "Want to see him again?"

"Always." Eric answered, with a deep love in his voice and showing in his eyes. They looked pained and he took the baby and spoke to him as he leaned back and rested Logan against his legs. The baby stared at him in awe and fascination, and Eric talked about him and Aislin and how they were going to be a family. He spoke about his own family and she moved under the covers and watched him quietly. He seemed entranced by the baby, and she heard the ache in his voice at their earlier conversation. She knew that losing Logan would hurt him, even though she would not stop all contact anyway. The baby fell asleep cradled in Eric's arms and he stared at him for a long moment before looking at her. He stood up and took him to his room and returned, his eyes burning into Aislin's as he tugged the covers away from her. He removed his pants and eased himself between her legs, dipping down to kiss her passionately. There was a raw need to it, and she moaned as his tongue searched for hers again that night. She slid her hands around is neck and pulled him closer, longing to feel his skin against hers as their tongues danced together.

"Make love to me." Aislin whispered against his lips, and he slid a hand down to stroke her gently as she moaned. She kissed him again and spread her legs further to allow him more access, and he teased and prodded her to the point that she was begging for him to enter her. He brought her to the last point before release and then thrust deeply inside of her as she cried out in relief. She managed to come long and hard, surprised since she had so much already. "I could do this all night." Aislin confessed, and he stared at her with his deepening blue eyes.

"Let's then. I want you to have trust in us again, lover. I want to want us again."

"I do." Aislin said, kissing him as she pulled him down to her. They stayed up late that night, falling asleep until Logan woke her up. She dragged herself out of bed, pulling on a robe and collapsing into a chair to feed him. She napped when he did that day, skipping Matt's visit with the false claim of a cold and just staying inside. She had Logan in his swing when Eric woke up, and greeted him with a warm kiss. "I know I can't do this as much as we both want, but I want to try a little harder."

"I don't know if you can take much more than this tonight. You must be a little sore from our many sessions last night." Eric teased her, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "You must be tired."

"I napped with him today and bailed on everything else. I needed a day of rest." Aislin admitted, and smiled.

"Perhaps you could do that every day." Eric suggested, and she laughed.

"No way. I would be way too bored." Aislin shot back and he shook his head. She smiled sweetly. "Sorry, Eric. Maybe you need yourself a girl that will be ready and waiting for you every night."

Eric didn't say that he already had that at work, smiling as he kissed her instead. He ended up drinking from her thigh that night before dipping down to taste her, soothing her soreness from the night before. He played with Logan before work and let her make a proper dinner, and then they made love quickly as Logan played with is hanging toys. She kissed him before he left and settled in to watch a movie as she fed Logan before he went down for the night. Aislin fell asleep in bed, warm under the covers, and Eric found her there much later. He kissed her lips gently before he went to get he baby for is feeding, and brought him to her as she sighed softly. She relaxed against the pillows and fed him, and then watched again as Eric sat with him. It was all so perfect and just what she wanted. The room that they sat in together warmed her, and the bed she shared with him comforted her. Logan closing his eyes in Eric's arms made her smile as her heart warmed, and she carried him to the nursery before she slid her robe off and climbed into bed with her vampire. They made love again that night, and she closed her eyes as she lay over him, and he stroked her hair as she drifted to sleep.

The next day, she was back to reality. Aislin looked at Eric for a long moment after getting out of the shower while Logan slept, and hurried off to Matt's for their visit before she had to go practice with the band. They spent a few hours with Matt, eating lunch with him and Aislin watching a movie before she left the baby there to go and work with setting up the last songs of the album. They were all stubborn and it was a bit of an emotional battle deciding, and Aislin looked at her closest friends in frustration. Hannah had yanked her red hair back into a sloppy ponytail and was rubbing her temples. "Are we going to survive recording this shit? Hannah asked out loud, and the guys glanced at her.

"Let's go over this again." Aislin suggested, and sighed. They tried to talk it out calmly, but all ended up leaving irritated and frustrated. Aislin drove to Matt's, and he took one look at her and shook is head.

"It is fun recording an album." Matt said, and she rolled her eyes.

"We are not even there yet. This is merely planning it. Maybe I should just be a mom." Aislin said, and Matt chuckled.

"Not with your drive and your talent." Matt told her, and she looked around. "I bathed him and he is sleeping. It is ten now."

"Shit. I'm sorry." Aislin apologized, and looked at him apologetically.

"I have no problem being with Logan, Ais." Matt assured her, and she smiled.

"I guess I need to get him home. I need rest for tomorrow's battles." Aislin said, and sighed. "Do you want me to come by?"

"Sure. I would like that." Matt said, and she walked into the baby's room to pick him up. He was dressed in warm pajamas and looked so peaceful. She hated to get him, but he would be nursing within a few hours. She sighed at the thought and picked him up, strapping him into his seat without waking him up. Matt took him to the car as he always did and glanced at it before looking at her. Did he remember the way he had initially reacted to it? Aislin wondered. She told him goodbye and drove back to Eric's, seeing the long driveway empty. She unloaded her baby and put him into his crib, watching him stir before he went back into a deep sleep. She went in and took a shower and changed into underwear and boy shorts, and relaxed on the bed with a movie as she let the stress of the day drain out of her. She woke up to Eric's voice and a cooing baby, and took him wearily into her arms to feed him after tugging off her shirt. Eric rubbed her shoulders as she did, sensing her strain, and she smiled gratefully back at him. He took Logan and talked to him for awhile as she dozed, unable to stay awake. He glanced at her with a rueful smile and put the baby back to bed before heading to his office. He worked for awhile and then went to bed at dawn, pulling the blanket over Aislin's near nude body. What a waste it was to see her looking so tempting and not touch her.

Aislin woke up to Logan making noise in his crib, and she looked at Eric with wide eyes. She pulled on her robe and stumbled to the room to get him. She fed him and went to make some tea for herself, also making some toast. She nibbled as she longed for more sleep, but went out and repeated the same day as before. She came home just as tired, but she tried to move close to Eric after he put the baby down. "I'm sorry I am so tired, Eric."

"I know why." He responded briefly, and she glanced up at him. She longed to fall back asleep but she moved into his lap and kissed him, pressing her breasts against him as he pulled her close. He kissed her again, deepening it eagerly as she moaned against him. His thirst was as strong as his list, and he eagerly ravaged her neck before sinking his teeth in to drink from her. He returned to her lips and she gasped at the force of his kiss. He moved down her body and kissed her nipples as she slid her hands into his hair. She forgot that she was so tired and she guided him down her body until he was between her legs, making her moan and writhe against his lips. She came hard and then he was sliding inside in her, and she cried out as her sensitive body reacted. She moved her hips to meet him, wanting him deeper and harder, and he brought her another explosive release. He moved he so that she was laying over him between his legs, and stroked her hair. She felt the strong need for sleep taking her over, and she used her last energy to look at him. She knew that the sex had been as good for him as it had been for her, but she could see that he needed more. He wanted more. She opened her mouth to speak but is eyes silenced her. Nothing could be said that was a proper apology, and she just turned her head and closed her eyes and she rested on his cool skin. She fell asleep due to exhaustion and woke up to the sound of Logan, and felt like her life merely repeated itself day after day. She knew that her patience was short that day and tried to speak softly and calmly to her son, and stayed quiet at Matt's for the short time that she was there that day. He had some band business that day and she took Logan to Josh's with her, letting his parents fuss over the baby as they all headed down to the basement. They were so close to deciding, short of a few songs, and she hoped that night would be the one.

Hannah was especially insistent on a particular song that night, and Aislin bit her lip as she stared at her best friend. It was a good song, but Josh had another one in mind that Aislin liked a lot as well. The girls ended up arguing and Aislin let out all of the frustration inside of her out as she lashed out to her band mate. "Ais, what is wrong with you? We can talk about this without screaming at each other." Hannah said, her eyes wide with hurt and surprise in them

"I need a fucking break." Aislin muttered, and heading upstairs to peek at Logan and then head outside for some fresh air. She leaned against her car and stared up at the stars, taking several deep breaths. She jumped when someone touched her shoulder and glanced back to see Josh.

"You okay, Ais?"

"I have never done this before, so maybe it is harder for me. I don't know. We have been arguing for three days about eleven songs." Aislin offered up a lame excuse, and Josh looked at her. "Sometimes I wonder if motherhood and music work together. I am so tired."

"It is hard without a baby. This is new to all of us. We need you though. Your talent and input are valuable and Hannah depends on you in a lot of ways." Josh said, and she smiled. "She is just passionate about her music."

"I'll say." Aislin said, her mind being yanked violently to Eric for a moment. She felt his missing her for a strong moment, and she felt a longing inside of him. She frowned and heard Josh saying her name. she glanced at him and he was staring at her.

"Think you are ready to try again? No yelling this time?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Aislin replied vaguely, glancing back into the night as Josh led her inside with his arm slung over her shoulders. She kept feeling a nagging concern in her heart as she picked up on his feelings, and it was much later that songs were sorted virtually without her and she was nursing Logan in a quiet bedroom before driving home. Her and Hannah had made up and hugged, and she was comfortable there. She passed the bar and glanced at it, wishing the baby was not in the car. She put him in his crib and dressed for bed herself, reaching out to his empty side. She drifted off to sleep, unable to fight it anymore, and woke up in the morning alone as she hard Logan crying in his crib over the monitor. "Eric?" Aislin asked, staring at his empty side.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hmmmmmmm…..as always thoughts! Reviews! Love! Give em to me!


	44. Fading Sanity

Well that last chapter was a bit of a downer, but it sort of came to me mid chapter. Let's perhaps find out just what happened in this one. Cool with that? Oh and I own nothing you read here that you recognize.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin went to get a fussy Logan, bringing him back to the warm bed to feed him. She looked around, wondering where he was and what had happened to make him stay out past dawn. The obvious answer loomed in her mind more than any other possibility, and it hurt to think about it further. She had been trying to take care of his needs, demanding as they could be, as well as being a good mom. She knew that her patience with this record had been short with her stress regarding Eric and the fighting the band had done during the planning stages. Aislin sighed and looked down at her son. He had his eyes closed and was nursing with a greedy vengeance, and she wondered how much of it was hunger versus comfort. He virtually never woke up grumpy, but the morning Eric was gone he did. It made her wonder. She wondered idly how much it would help staying home and just letting Eric take care of them, and focusing solely on Logan. It was not a pleasant thought, because Aislin loved to be busy. She loved music since she had filled in those times, and loved her band mates despite their ability to disagree with each other. She would miss all of it too much, and the time spent with the band gave Matt time with his son that he needed. It was good for everybody other than Eric. Aislin glanced down again at Logan, who was snuggled in her arms and looking at her. "Hey, baby. What do you think about all of this?" He was three and a half months old now and looking more like a six month old. The pediatrician and her ob doctor were keeping close tabs on his health and growth, but he was doing very well for being a preemie. Aislin didn't think of him as such with his size a lot of the time, and his strength. "You love Eric as much as I do, but it is so hard to make it all work sometimes." She pictured him with someone else and felt the sting in her eyes as she blinked, and she bit her lip. "I don't know what to do sometimes, my little angel." A tear slid down her cheek and she blinked slowly, resting back against the pillows. Regardless of how she felt at that moment, she knew nothing would happen until at least that night. She had the first studio meeting that day, and Matt was coming along to both help with the baby and oversee the album. She set him up in his swing and showered quickly, just pulling in yoga pants and a tee, with a sweatshirt zipped up over it. Aislin brushed out her shoulder length hair with a grimace and pulled it back, just putting on a highlighting moisturizer for make up. It was a day of recording and it didn't matter how she looked. She took him to the living room to play and worked on her vocal chords as he did, remembering everything she had been taught. She hit the low notes and the high notes very well, and worked on some of the songs as she fixed a light breakfast.

Aislin waited until the last possible moment to leave, stopping by to get Matt on the way. He got into the car and peeked back at Logan and smiled at her. She saw the look in his eyes and it made her all too aware of how her mood was affecting her. "Nervous? This is a first for you."

"Maybe a little. I did some warming up and I should be good. I just hope that we finish it within two weeks, before I go back to see Mom and Dad." Aislin told him, and he nodded with a dark look in his eyes. He was not looking forward to two weeks away from Logan, and the discussion regarding it had been a little tense. "Matt-"

"I am not going to start in again on you. I just still don't like it." Matt told her instantly, and she sighed out loud. "Let's not argue again."

"Amen." Aislin shot back, and drove to the studio in Shreveport. It was not one of the bigger ones, but it was a friend of the guys and he did a great job with first albums. She parked and Matt got Logan out while she grabbed the bag of distractions that she had grabbed for him. They walked into the door to find the band gathered in one small room drinking coffee and discussing the day. Aislin wished that she could have some, feeling tired already. She watched as Matt set the car seat down, thinking that he was just too big for it now. She told herself to get out his other seat that night from the closet. Logan looked up at her and she took him into her arms, giving him the comfort that his blue eyes asked for. He snuggled against her, and brought his thumb to his mouth as Hannah stepped closer to stroke his hair before kissing him. The guys went into the bigger room first to record the music, perfecting it as Aislin relaxed on the small couch with her son and Hannah. She felt him grabbing for her shirt again and she grabbed the big blanket to cover herself as he latched on again. Growth spurt perhaps. Matt was standing with the owner at the controls, discussing the sound and what could be changed with a serious look on his face. He loved music, and she realized that she did too. Even with everything on her mind, the thrill of singing and selling what she put out there flowed through her. The idea of touring more made her anxious and she bit her lip as she peeked down at her son. Women long before her had managed both. They probably did not have vampire mates, but Aislin was not certain that she did any longer anyway. She felt sadness pass through her and Hannah looked up at her with a huge smile at that moment.

"What is it?" Hannah asked her friend, and Aislin shook her head.

"It's nothing, sweetie." Aislin tried to brush it off and pretend that it was nothing.

"Is it Eric? What is happening?" Hannah lowered her voice, knowing that Aislin liked keeping that part of her life a bit private.

"Eric is just fine." Aislin told her, trying to convince herself more than Hannah. She hoped that he was. She hoped that he would be home that night to comfort her and play with Logan, and she felt the baby suck hungrily from her. Aislin hoped that he had a good reason for being away from her all night, when she knew that he enjoyed the late nights with the baby even as he began to grow out of the waking up. He ate so much right before his last late night feeding and in the morning, and she was slowly learning to adjust to a few hours of sleep again. "It is mostly this little guy. He is sucking me dry and needs to eat something solid soon."

"Big boy." Hannah cooed at Logan under the blanket, still looking into her friend's eyes. Aislin knew that she was not satisfied, and she dropped her gaze to Logan's face as she pulled the blanket down to allow him to breath. She could feel tears wanting to fall, but she willed them away and watched as the guys came back in to check how they sounded. They were all excited, and she smiled as she allowed that to seep back into her. The guys worked for a few hours and then it was the girl's turn to sing for awhile. Matt took the sleeping baby into his arms and Aislin and Hannah went to put on their headphones . Hannah went first and Aislin watched the happiness in her face. It was contagious, and Aislin sang with equal enthusiasm when it was her turn, and they worked until late in the evening. The group got dinner at the nearby diner to bring to their homes, and then Aislin drove Matt home. He invited her inside to eat, since it had been all day, and she agreed. She ate and fell asleep feeding the baby and woke up in the early morning covered with a warm blanket on the couch. She blinked rapidly, looking around the dim room, and realizing where she was. She would have panicked about Logan, but she knew that Matt would have put him in his room and that he was safe. She stood slowly and went to the windows, looking out to see the empty night outside. Another time in their lives, Eric had been there to find her, but not now. Aislin shivered and went back to the couch and the blanket, closing her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks. She fell back asleep, waking up when she heard footsteps and a crying baby.

"Morning, Mama." Matt greeted her, and she grinned ruefully as she sat up. "I think that someone wants you." Aislin took him and let him nurse under the blanket, glancing up at Matt.

"Sorry I fell asleep on your couch." Aislin apologized, and shook her head.

"You were exhausted from your day. You were feeding him when you just drifted off. I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I put him to bed and made sure you were comfortable." Matt smiled at her, and she nodded slowly. "This is a very big process for you. Things are going to happen fast, Ais."

"I am so excited about it, but it is so much to take in." Aislin said, as Eric's face entered her mind. Did he wonder where she was? Was he lonely for her as she was for him? "I guess it is back there today."

"I am free to help you. It is kind of nice watching someone else go through it instead of doing it myself." Matt told her, and she chuckled.

"You are a pro now." Aislin told him, and he shook his head.

"You will be as well. You have a talent." Matt told her, and she blushed slightly. "Logan is going to be one well traveled kid." He glanced at them and stood up. "I'll fix some breakfast." Aislin protested, but he waved her off and went into the kitchen. He fixed some quick omelets and served them with toast and orange juice and she set Logan down to play as they ate. She ran a hand through her messy hair and sighed.

"I need a shower. I need clothes." Aislin murmured, thinking that she would have to go home to get both. She would know if he was home that way, and the curiosity froze her. She forced a bite into her mouth and chewed. "I could slip home really fast and get ready if you watch him?"

"Of course." Matt said, and she nodded. She ate what she could stomach and grabbed her purse to make the short drive home. It seemed to take forever and she pulled into the driveway slowly, longing to see a red corvette in the garage. It was empty as she hit the button, and she felt the heartbreak tear through her. He was not here.

"Where the fuck are you?" Aislin asked, hitting her steering wheel. She managed to step out of her car and go into the empty house, and sank onto their bed as she was reduced to sobs. She ended up in he shower, letting the water soothe her burning eyes and wash off her skin as she let it all out. She got out and pulled on jeans and a tank with another sweatshirt. She looked into the mirror and rinsed her eyes with cold water, and decided it would have to do. She could claim extreme exhaustion. She tried a little make up to look better and glanced at the clock. "Shit. I am going to be late." Aislin said, and got her stuff to leave. One sad glanced at the empty bed later, she was on her way to Matt's again. She drove hurriedly, hearing her phone ring as she pulled back into his driveway.

"I was wondering where you were." Matt said, as she opened the door and glanced at him. "You look worse than when you left, Ais. What happened?"

"I am just still really sleepy, I think. The shower made me feel tired all over again." Aislin lied, and looked down. "So you're coming today?"

"For awhile. I will bring him back here if you want to give him a chance to play and have some room to move around. " Matt offered, and she smiled. He was a good father. Eric had been as well when time allowed, but that might be over now. She bit her lip and forced the depression out of her mind, and started gathering stuff for Logan. She had fed him a little watered down cereal that morning to try out, and he seemed to be open to the idea of solids. She longed to put it all off as much as possible and keep him attached to her forever, especially in the unstable stage she was at with Eric, but she knew that he was growing very fast. He was always hungry and she could only provide so much after awhile. Matt took him in his arms to the car, since she had remembered at the last minute to buckle in his new seat. He brought his own car to the studio so he could leave at his convenience, and the girls started off the day. They sang a few parts to the released single to the music, and went in to hear it. It was like that all day, and they took a break to let the guys work and for Aislin to nurse Logan. He clung to her as she did, and she looked down into his face. He stared at her, reminding her too much of Eric, and she let a moment of wondering take her over. She glanced at the ring that Eric had given her, wondering if it meant anything now. Logan fell asleep after he was finished, and she saw Matt glance over. It was a curious gaze, and she frowned a little. "I will take him home after he wakes up. He deserves some time on a floor where he can move around." Logan was close to rolling over now, and they allowed him plenty of room to practice.

"Sounds great." Aislin replied, and moved the baby to her shoulder. She relaxed on the couch and tried to chat lightly with Hannah, but her mind was racing the entire time. She felt lonely when Matt left with Logan, and was glad to sing some more and focus on something productive. She felt so unsteady. They finished that night again, and she and the band went to eat before all going to their homes. Aislin pulled up to Matt's with dinner for him in a bag, and got out and tapped on the door. He told her to come in and she entered to find Logan being dried off on the floor on a thick towel. He smiled at her and she felt her heart melt for a moment, setting down the food to kneel down on the floor and kiss him. "I love seeing him after being away for awhile."

"He seems a bit fussy without you around. He kept looking around." Matt told her, and she wondered about the bond Eric had mentioned. He stood and got his food, quietly allowing her to dress him and snuggle on the couch with him. She spoke softly to him, trying to keep her mind off of going home. Matt asked if she wanted to watch a movie and she begged off, saying that she needed to get home. His face fell a bit, and she stared at him. "I loved having him here last night. It felt good."

"I know, Matt. I will stop clinging so tightly someday and let him stay here alone. He has been so hungry lately and feeding constantly." Aislin said, and he nodded as she started to gather his things while holding him.

"I have noticed. He is getting so big for his age." Matt noted, and she tried not to look at him. "I have some band stuff tomorrow myself. Gonna be okay?"

"I have Al on back up." Aislin replied, and he took the baby from her to kiss him and tell him good night. He stared at him, and she saw the pain of Logan leaving in his eyes. She wondered if she and Eric were not what they were, if there could ever be a chance. She answered herself with a soft no in her mind, not simply because he was a good father to their son. That was no reason to make something more than it was. Aislin knew that she was starting to snap, and she looked forward to going home in some sick way. She looked at Matt as he walked Logan to the car, and buckled him in. He went to her side of the car, pulling her into a hug as she widened her eyes in surprise. "What is that for?"

"You are doing a great job with this album." Matt told her, pulling away slightly to look at her. He kissed her cheek gently, and then she saw him glance curiously at her. He leaned in again to brush her lips with his, but she turned her head and closed her eyes. "You look like you are hurting." Matt told her softly, and she sighed.

"Last time I came to you for comfort, I ended up pregnant. I think we can both agree to avoiding that." Aislin reminded him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I would not object to that again, Ais. We are a good team." Matt told her honestly, and she stared at him. "I would like to see you happy."

"I will be, Matt." Aislin told him, and smiled. "Not this way, and not now." They said their goodbyes and she drove home, finding the garage empty yet again. She unloaded the baby and set him down on the floor, sitting with him as long as she could stay awake while playing a movie. She finally gathered him into her arms and set him in his swing while she showered, leaving him in the doorway. She dressed in a simple night gown and held him in her arms as she fed him and talked to him, trying so hard not to feel depressed. She lit a small fire and put the portable crib at the foot of the bed for the night, not wanting to be alone. She watched as he fell asleep regretfully, really feeling alone then. She slid under the covers slowly, staring at the movie with shimmering eyes as she finally gave in. She was too tired to stay awake and drifted off finally, listening to the sounds of the fire.

Aislin rolled over later, opening her eyes as she felt something different in the room. She heard the baby begin to laugh and coo, and she sat up slowly to see a familiar figure in the dim light of the fire at the foot of the bed. "Eric." He was staring at Logan with a tense face as he sat on the edge of the bed, and finally turned his eyes towards her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He's back! For good? Leave me some love and nice words, if you so kindly would.


	45. This Myth With You

I do not own any True Blood characters. Not a one! Thanks for continuing to add and read and review!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin shivered as he met her gaze, scared to ask where he had been. She didn't know if she wanted to hear the answer, knowing it could shatter the image that she had of them in her mind, an image he had helped her create. Eric sighed and leaned down to pick up the happy baby, cradling him close to his chest as he stared at him. Aislin turned on a dim light next to her, and saw the pain in his face. "Why do you look like that?" Aislin asked him, and he continued to stare at the baby. Logan continued to make his happy noises, and Aislin watched with wide eyes, realizing that he had missed Eric. He had been clinging to her for comfort, but now it was obvious he was where he needed to be. "He has been restless the last few days. Clingy. Look at him now." Eric remained silent, and she clenched her fists tightly as she tried not to demand where he was. She knew that he sensed her feelings, and sensed his discontent as well.

"He very much needs you. I am not able to provide for him the way you are. I will never see him in the sunlight, or take him to a park. I will never take him to school." Eric's voice was low and resigned, and she frowned. "I should not have pretended that I ever could." His words chilled her, and she pulled the covers around her.

"What are you saying?" Aislin asked, and he met her gaze with darkening blue eyes. "Where were you?"

"At the bar." Eric said vaguely, and she knew that he didn't know what to say. "Pam and I both were held up there."

"I have not spoken to Ally since we started recording. I would not know that." Aislin admitted, and looked down. "Matt has been helping with the baby and the album as well."

"I smell him on you. He has spent a lot of time with his son, and you with him." Eric observed, and she started to detest his calm tone.

"Yes, he has. Why have you been gone and not spending time with us?" Aislin started to demand, and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I just have been wondering and worried. I am so tired from that and working every day, and I just need to know something."

"We had some visitors three nights ago at Fangtasia. Vampires that I cannot ignore or just walk away from to tend to this life I lead. They really must never know about my human mate and her infant son." Eric said, and she frowned. "There is some unrest in my area as well as a few others, and threats have been made. I am more or less on the radar right now." Eric lowered his face to Logan's, kissing his nose as he paused. "I stayed away to make it appear that I do not have this life, and humans that matter that they could use against me. This is my most private residence, and I am almost sure that they could not find it, but I am in a position where they might try to."

"How did you leave tonight?" Aislin asked, her voice shaking slightly as she asked the question.

"I glamoured a dancer into pretending to leave with me, saying that we were going to her place until dawn. She went home after that with an idea of what our night entailed and will report it tomorrow." Eric replied, and she felt a stab of pain. "I came right here as fast as I could, but I will need to be back there by dawn."

"When are these vampires leaving?" Aislin asked, and he looked at the baby who was starting to fuss. He stood and handed him to her, and she looked down and bared her breast for Logan to nurse. She brought the sheet up over her, feeling shy as she stared at the bed.

"Probably soon. I am sure that I am going to be watched afterwards though until things calm down." Eric replied, sitting in front of her drawn up knees and staring at her.

"What is going on?" Aislin asked, glancing into his eyes.

"I don't discuss business with you, lover. You are better off that way." Eric said, and she glared at him. "Don't, Aislin. It really is for you own benefit, and for Logan's. The less you know, the better off you are."

"Is Pam this secretive with Ally?" Aislin asked, her voice angry.

"She is, but she has less to risk." Eric replied, and leaned forward to stroke her cheek. "Understand me, Aislin. Try to at least."

"I don't understand." Aislin said, looking at her son. "You say that you love us and want us, but you disappear without a word." Logan finished nursing and his eyes drooped, and she slid her night gown back on. She slid out of bed and got out of bed to put him in his own room, suspecting it could get loud in the master bedroom. She lingered in the nursery, looking around the room she had worked so hard on. It seemed as though it could only be temporary at this point. Aislin looked down at her sleeping son and sighed softly, slowly walking back to the room. She only had a matter of hours before he was gone again. He was sitting in the center of the bed staring down at the messy comforter, and she eyed his worn jeans and tight shirt for a long moment as she wondered things she should not focus on. He lifted his eyes to hers and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Join me here." Eric told her, and she reluctantly crossed the room and scooted onto the edge of the huge bed. "I only have a few hours, Aislin. I long for…." His voice drifted off, and he looked down again.

"I can't bear to see you leave me in a matter of hours for who knows how long, Eric. I don't understand what it means."

"If you come anywhere near them, they will smell my blood and know about our bond. That cannot happen. You have Logan to worry about." Eric told her firmly, pleading with his eyes to come closer. "Just come to me. I want to touch you and feel you against me. It feels like it has been ages."

Aislin weakened and knew that she felt the same way. She moved closer and he pulled her into his lap as he smelled her hair deeply as he kissed her head. "Eric." Aislin moaned, and felt his lips against her cheek and then her lips as he gently brushed them. "What have you been doing for blood?"

"I had to feed there. I needed to act as they know me to normally, as much as I could force anyway." Eric admitted after a moment, and she sighed and tried to pull away.

"What else did you have to do?" Aislin asked him, her voice jealous and angry as he held her in place firmly.

"I fed only after glamouring and that was all. I didn't do it for any other purpose and nobody will remember. Tonight was merely a ruse to leave and they seemed to be pleased that I seemed to want her." Eric told her, and Aislin glared at him. "Stop this, lover. I need you." He kissed her firmly and she tried to push away, but found her lips returning his passion even as she did. The kisses kept coming, and they grew more demanding as he pulled her completely against him. He eventually moved them to her neck, and she whimpered as she felt his fangs against her skin. It seemed less intimate and much less theirs, and she closed her eyes as he pressed them against her. "I need you, Aislin. I need to taste you now."

"Fine." Aislin agreed in a low voice, and felt them sink into her neck. She cried out with the urgency of the sharp bite, feeling him drink deeply from her. He held her tightly and she pinched her eyelids together as he seemed to go one forever, keeping them closed as he finally pulled away.

"Look at me." Eric ordered her, and she slowly opened her eyes and gazed into his. "I love you, Aislin. I am trying to find a way to keep us together and both of you safe at the same time." He licked her wound, healing it as he did and she sighed. "When so you fly to see your parents?"

"A week and a half." Aislin replied and he looked at her and stroked her cheek.

"Good. The distance will be a good thing right now." Eric said, and she met his thoughtful gaze. "How long is your trip?"

"Two weeks. I can't stand leaving you behind in danger." Aislin told him, and he smiled at her reassuringly.

"I will be fine if I play along for a little while. I will be thinking of you, Aislin, and missing the both of you." Eric promised her, and she felt a tear in her eye.

"I remember all too well finding you in a parking lot in the sun, leaving me without a thought." Aislin accused him, and he shook his head.

"There will be none of that." Eric promised her again, and kissed her again. The kisses grew desperate and she found him parting her lips with his tongue as his hands slid below the gown and over her upper thighs. She moaned as she nicked his fangs with the tip of her tongue and he growled as he sucked it deeper into her mouth. His hands gripped the gown at her waist, and she heard the tearing as he ripped it apart in his urgency. "I want you so badly." Eric murmured against her bruised mouth, and she felt the air hit her naked skin as he pulled the ruined garment off. His hand found her breast and caressed her nipple with his thumb as she took a deep breath. "You're so beautiful." His lips found hers again and then moved down eagerly to replace his hands, pushing her back against the bed. He teased her to loud moans and kissed her so that she arched her back to him, offering him more. He made one quick movement to rip her lace underwear off, and she gasped as he brushed her with his free hand gently. She could not remember trying to push him away and being too angry to want him, and she allowed him to part her legs with his knee as he continued to suck and tease. His fingers joined in, and she felt her lonely body responding all too well. She tried to arch her back as she bucked against him, and he supported her with one hand to allow her clumsy movement. He lowered his lips to her stomach and she slid her hands into his hair as she moaned again. She took a deep breath as he kissed her thighs, sinking his fangs in much gentler than he had her neck. He circled the skin of her inner upper thighs slowly with his fingertips as he sucked, enjoying the slick desire that covered them as she whimpered and started to beg for him to touch her. He moved one hand up to stroke her moist folds and she cried out as she felt the sweet relief she had been needing.

"I need you. Don't leave me again, Eric. Please." Aislin begged him, feeling her body tingle and burn as the pressure built inside of her.

"I wish I could stay, Aislin." Eric murmured, and she met his regretful gaze as he continued to pleasure her. "I will try to return soon." His mouth moved to stroke her under where he teased her with his finger, than took over with one strong stroke of his tongue. She could not argue with him as she nearly bucked off of the bed in reaction, and she was soon hearing her cries in the room. She came against his long tongue for several moments, and he savored her taste as she shook with it. "I am going to make love to you until I need to leave you here now. I need to memorize the feeling of your body." Eric moved between her weak legs and entered her, and she screamed softly with his force. It had been enough time to hurt, and he murmured an apology to her as he stilled inside of her. She stretched and adjusted and soon he began to move slowly again. He watched her face and body's reaction and soon was thrusting deeply again as she moaned and begged for more with every one. She came again, prompting his orgasm afterwards, and they cried out together. He stayed inside of her as he kissed her, and she tasted herself on his lips. She felt herself rolled over onto him and the tight grip of his hands on her hips as he began to move inside of her again. She rose up and moved with him, needing the feeling of him inside of her. Tears slid down her cheeks as she rode him hard, and he gazed up at her with guilt in his eyes. She came with a choked sob, and he released with a deep sigh, and she rolled off of him and dropped to his side. "Baby, don't cry." Eric told her, stroking her damp cheeks with his fingers. "It will be better than this."

"He was not happy without you. I am not happy without you." Aislin told him in a weak voice, not stopping her tears. "I fucking need what you promised me."

"Give me time." Eric asked her, and she stared at him. Her body twitched and recovered, and she leaned against his large palm that stroked her face. He kissed her gently, and she whimpered against his lips. "I love you. I love you more than you could imagine."

"I love you. Your son loves you." Aislin told him urgently, and his eyes showed that he understood her words. "Is there anyone else? Have you slept with someone else?"

"I will only do what I have to in order to keep you two safe." Eric said, and she stared at him. "There has not been so far. I only want you, but I cannot be here right now."

"Are you in danger?" Aislin asked, and he seemed to hesitate.

"I would be difficult to hurt or kill." Eric replied, and she shook her head and tried to pull away.

"No. I cannot do this." Aislin told him, and he held onto her.

"We can do this. They know me a certain way and I am upholding that reputation without taking it too far. I want to return to you as soon as I can."

"This is so wrong." Aislin told him, and curled up into a ball. He stroked her hair and pulled her against him, and she closed her eyes. He was soon kissing her neck and she willingly moved to her stomach to let him make love to her again. She cried through it as she felt the orgasm rip through her body, and then let him hold her as he promised that she and Logan would want for nothing. She had a card that could access a bank account with a large amount of money for anything she needed without suspicion, and Ally had the same thing set up with Pam. He promised it would work out, and she tried to believe him.

As the sun rose, Aislin was alone again. She had the sore parts of her body to remind him that he had been there, and she had his scent in the room again, but she was alone and she didn't know for how long. She needed sleep so badly again, but she heard her son's anxious cries in his room and she sighed. She got up and brought him to the bed to feed him, closing her eyes and trying not to cry. He fed hungrily, and looked around afterwards curiously as she held him. "He is gone, baby boy. We need to wait for him and he will come home." But would he? His earlier words about pretending with Logan still rang through her mind.

She called her sister, who was feeling the same way that she was after a similar night with Pam. She agreed to help Aislin, even though her sister's voice was hoarse and not ready for the studio. Aislin told her when she would be there and drank several cups of hot tea and ate a very small breakfast. She dropped off the baby with her sister and went to the studio after a rushed shower, looking as bad as she felt. She blamed a small cold and a restless night with Logan, and did the best that she could. She continued to sip tea when she was not singing, calling her sister a few times to check on the baby. Hannah tried to talk to her about whatever was bothering her, but Aislin continued to use her excuses. The day dragged until she could hold her son again, and she stared at Ally as she cuddled him close to her. "Want us to stay here tonight? I cannot stand the idea of that empty house tonight." Ally agreed and it became a habit, whether it was them staying there or at Eric's house. Aislin fell asleep on Matt's couch on purpose a few times as well, not wanting to be alone. The album was recorded somehow and it sounded great, and soon she was boarding a plane with her sister and her son having barely spoken to Eric. She felt weak and tired, but hoped that they could come home to their old lives. She nursed him as they took off, hoping for a successful trip that would distract her from her worry and loneliness, and one that would make Logan happy again. He was feeling it too. Aislin felt her sister take her hand as the plane lifted into the air, and they gazed at each other with the same painful eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It is a short one, but had to end it here. Your thoughts are always appreciated!


	46. Silence So Loud

Aislin and Ally left the plane slowly, with Logan sleeping in Aislin's arms. Ally had the carry on bags in her hands and Aislin had her purse shoved on her shoulder. The baby had slept a lot on the flight, and the girls had talked softly with their heads back and close together. They walked out into the main part, and heard their names called out right away. Aislin looked over to see her parents, and the emotion was evident on their faces. She walked over with her sister in tow, and both of them stared at the baby even as they hugged the girls. "Want to hold him?" Aislin asked, and their mom let the unshed tears slide down her cheek as she was handed her grandson.

"He seems so big. How old is he exactly?" Mary asked, and Aislin smiled.

"Three and a half months."

"He is such a big and beautiful boy." Ken said, stroking his dirty blond hair with a gentle hand as his eyes glistened with his own tears. "He must take after your grandfather. He was a tall man."

Or he has the blood of the vampire I am in love with that could not be his father in his veins. "Maybe so. I guess even though Matt seems to be pretty average in height, he could have some gene in there too. At least I know he is healthy."

"No doubting that." Mary laughed, and they all headed to get the baggage. They went to the car and Aislin smiled at the car seat strapped into the van, glancing at her father.

"I didn't want you lugging everything here. That one is good for a little while." His voice showed that he had done the usual research he did with any purchase, and she smiled at him as he looked at the baby in her arms. She got him in and they made the hour drive to the house as they talked about the album and the band. Aislin had some of the tracks on her phone for them, having recorded them at the studio. Even in her depression, she had still be into the recording on some level and captured certain moments. Her parents were visibly impressed, and Ally smiled at her sister as she took her hand. It was nice to hear their pride, though they always had it for their kids. The last few years had just been hard with her being so secretive and distant with her family, so she had forgotten about how good they were. They pulled into the long driveway, and Aislin took in the beautiful green scenery with one long look. While she had loved New York, she always missed this deep down.

They walked inside to the smell of food, and Aislin gasped as she recognized the pot roast that she loved so much. "Mom!" Aislin exclaimed, and her mother giggled. The huge crock pot was on the counter, and Aislin peeked in to see a large roast amidst several vegetables. "I have missed this."

"I am going to spoil you while I have you here."

"Good. I need it," Aislin told her, and they smiled warmly at each other. Logan was sitting with his grandpa, and the girls took their luggage to their rooms and got settled. Aislin looked around the room, realizing that she lived here before any of the events that had changed her life so drastically. It had been so innocent in some ways, and now…she just shook her head. She cleaned up in the bathroom and stared at the circles under her eyes. She missed Eric. Her body craved his touch and his comfort, and she shivered. She looked down at her bare hands and missed the sparkle of the rings, but she figured it would be easier to not have to answer any questions. They had meant less in his absence anyway, and she had grown to hate the feel of them. They were tucked into a drawer at his house. She pulled her hair back, angry that she had not gotten with Janine, and went out to the living room. Ally was serving herself a plate in the kitchen while Logan rolled around on a large blanket between her mom and dad. Aislin got her own plate and ate every bite slowly, treasuring the familiarity of it. They turned on a movie and passed the sleeping baby around to each other, and Aislin took him into her room to nurse him quietly later.

"Can I come in?" It was her mother's quiet voice, and Aislin glanced up.

"Of course." Jean stepped inside and sat on the bed, looking at her daughter with a warm smile.

"You look so beautiful as a mother, sweetheart." The words were sincere, and Aislin smiled gratefully at her. "What is the story with his father?"

"I know it is not very traditional this way, Mom. I know you had a different life when you were my age." Aislin said slowly, and smiled at her son. "We were together and it didn't work out. I wish I could say that he came from that time, but Logan was sort of a mistake on some level. I was acting on some silly impulse and here I am. I could never regret my son, but I wish it had been under different circumstances. He is an amazing father and loves his son, and I am so lucky. I wish I could be with him."

"Why do you look like you are missing someone, baby girl? I see the circles and I see the sadness in your eyes." Jean said, and Aislin swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I care for someone, Mom. But it is not anything serious, and most of what you see is from raising this baby here." Aislin assured her, trying to smile.

"Does this person know Logan? Does he care for him?"

"Yes, he knows him." Aislin answered, and felt the tears in her eyes. She wanted to tell her mother how much he loved him, or at least had, and how in love with him she was. She wanted to tell her everything, but as always, she held it in. Aislin kept her face down and blinked very slowly. "It is a very new friendship right now, and has not gone anywhere. I have been so busy with the baby and the album that I cannot even think about that."

"Make sure he loves both of you. It is so hard being out there with a new baby, I'm sure." Jean said, watching as Aislin lifted him to her shoulder and gently burped him.

"You don't know the half of it." Aislin tried to say lightly, and smiled to go with her words. The baby was asleep and she placed him in his bassinet and looked down at him for a long moment. She left the door opened and returned to the living room to start another movie. Her and Ally went to bed at the same time and Aislin fell right to sleep. The first week passed quickly as she visited with her family and friends, but the ache for Eric never quite went away. There were no calls, but that was not that unusual. He was not that much of a phone person. These days, he was not much of a text person either. Ally didn't mention Pam, but she seemed to be getting better about the situation. She suggested to her sister Friday night that they should go out, and Aislin laughed weakly. "I have Logan."

"Mom and Dad will watch him and you can leave them some milk. You always have him, short of working, and you need some fun." Ally insisted, her eyes gleaming a little bit. "Get your ass into some hot little outfit, and come see Jessie's band with us."

"Fine." Aislion went to talk to her mom and sighed when she agreed to baby sit with a huge smile. Aislin took a shower and dried her hair, straightening it as Ally joined her in the big bathroom. It was like old times as they laughed and chatted. Aislin pulled on a denim mini skirt and a black scoop neck shirt, and slid her feet into some heels. Her make up was done in oranges and reds and she wore a red gloss to compliment it. She went into Ally's room to see her sister wearing a plum dress that was clinging to her curves with cap sleeves and a slightly plummeting neckline. She was wearing heels and Aislin raised an eyebrow at her sister. She certainly didn't look like she was pining away, and Ally looked up and smiled. She had an air about her that clearly told Aislin that she wasn't.

"You look gorgeous. You need this." Ally told her, and Aislin nodded slowly.

"Why does it seem like you need it a bit less than I do?" Aislin asked, and Ally bit her lip as she looked thoughtfully at her.

"We'll talk in the van." Ally told her, and Aislin nodded as they went into the living room. Aislin cradled Logan in her arms and snuck away to feed him quickly before they left as Ally rolled her eyes. She was fast and she brought him back asleep to the front room and rested him in the blanket and hugged her family goodbye. The girls headed to the car and got in, and Aislin looked around for a long moment again.

"Do you ever miss this place?" Aislin asked, and smiled at the all of the lush green and flowers just starting to grow.

"More now than ever." Ally replied, and Aislin looked at her.

"What does that mean?"

"I love living in Shreveport with you and Logan, Aislin. I didn't mean it that way. I just hate that you are stuck like this, more than I ever was." Ally told her, and Aislin frowned.

"You don't like being with Pam?"

"When she is in bed with me, she is the best I have ever had. So yes. But lately with her staying at the bar or wherever it might be, what is there to like? This is how they live, sis. I don't necessarily want to have Pam up and disappear whenever something goes on in that world we know nothing about. Maybe we are not supposed to be with vampires in this way, not really. Maybe it is not supposed to be spoken of like it is a long relationship."

"I have considered that." Aislin noted quietly as they pulled out of the driveway.

"My situation is nowhere near the level of yours either. Eric has stayed with you through a lot. He accepted your pregnancy and saw you through all of it, and I could never imagine such compassion from someone as I saw when you were in that accident. He loves you, but does it mean anything when he is away like he has been?" Ally's voice was gentle, yet curious, and Aislin looked out of the window at the countryside.

"I know what you're saying. It is really hard watching Logan look around for him the way he does, and he can get unsettled."

"Logan has a great dad. Matt adores him, and I might add that he adores you as well." Ally told her, and Aislin blushed. "He would be there for both of you."

"The bond. The time spent with Eric…it holds me to him." Aislin replied, sighing. "I love him so much, Ally. This is killing me."

"I know, sweetie. I wish I could be positive and reassuring, but I have had it personally. I know Pam. She needs to feed and she certainly needs to fuck, and I have not provided either." Ally said, her voice slightly bitter. Aislin looked at her sister, used to the sweet and soft spoken girl that she remembered. "I am guessing it is safe to assume that Eric is the same way?"

"Yes, though I am not as easy as you, so to speak. Logan kind of has bad timing most of the time." Aislin admitted, and they girls looked at each other for a long moment. "It is so good when we get to."

"Damn right it is. But I am not going to sit around and wait. I want to live and I want you to live."

"I am living. I just recorded an album, and there will be a tour." Aislin said, and Ally smiled.

"I am so proud of you for all of that, but I want you to be happy." Ally told her, and squeezed her sister's hand. "I can see the dullness in your eyes and the worry in your face." They pulled into the parking lot and Ally smiled when she saw her friends. "Let's have fun tonight. No worries, OK?" Ally asked her sister, and Aislin nodded and smiled. They got out and Ally ran over to hug the group of five people that were waiting by the door, and introduced Aislin to them. They were warm and friendly, and they all headed inside.

Aislin was not drinking, so she watched her sister enjoy a few rounds as she sipped some water. The band came on and they were very good, and Aislin got the tingly feeling she got when she performed in her body as she watched and danced on the side. She did start to feel good, and she moved a little easier along to the beat. She headed to the bar for another water, and felt someone slide up to her. "Aislin Morrow?"

She looked over as she sipped the water that was given to her, and smiled. "Garrett? Oh my God. It has been years!" The two hugged, but his arms tight around her small waist made her nervous and she giggled. "How have you been?" Aislin asked him, trying to wriggle out of his grasp while looking casual about it. They had dated briefly in high school before she ran away to New York, and it had been a heated and passionate few months.

"Good. I own a tattoo shop in Portland now, and I see that you have entered the music business." Garrett replied, eyeing her as he leaned against the bar. He removed his arms from her and sipped a beer, offering to buy her a drink.

"I'm good. Thank you. Yes, my band just recorded a CD this month before I came for this visit." Aislin said shyly, blushing.

"Why are you back after so long?" Garrett asked her, his light green eyes burning with curiosity. He brushed a hand through his longer dark brown hair and took another sip. "You seemed to run off to New York and that was it for awhile. Ally could not tell me anything about you, and she seemed like she didn't want to talk about it."

Yeah. I did get caught up in…things…there." Aislin replied, staring at the scratched surface of the wooden bar for a long moment. It was hard to think about New York and the time she spent not communicating with her family the way she would have wanted to. "It was busy at the studio once I got into doing make up, and it was just busy there."

"You left?" Garrett asked, and she nodded and glanced at him.

"I moved to Shreveport to try a relationship." Aislin explained, and he nodded. "I am here with my son and Ally." Surprise registered on his face and deeply in his eyes, and she stared at her. "My parents wanted to meet their grandson."

"How old?" Garrett asked, his voice low but surprised.

"Three and a half months. His father is the ex I moved for, but we aren't together. Just being parents and doing the getting along thing, as we should. His name is Logan." Aislin felt warmth spread over her cheeks as she spoke her son's name, and she smiled. "That is why I am the designated driver. I am not drinking right now."

"Congratulations. A CD and a baby, Aislin. You have been busy." Garrett told her, and smiled at her. The two talked for awhile, and he asked her to dance when the band was done and a singer started doing some lounge songs. Aislin could see Ally watching her from across the bar where she was flirting with an old boyfriend and hanging out with her friends, and Aislin stuck her tongue out at her.

Garrett pulled her into his arms for the dance, and she looked up at him as she slid her arms around his neck. She felt guilty, so much so that it hurt. He was warm and felt safe, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She longed for cool and so tall that she could barely reach her arms up, but that was not going to happen here or there right now. "How long are you here?" Garrett asked her, and she glanced up with moist eyes to see his face close to hers.

"Another week." Aislin replied, and his eyes held some hope.

"Can I see you?" Garrett asked, and she bit her lip. "Dinner or something? It has been a long time."

Aislin didn't know what to say. She still had some semblance of a relationship at home, but she looked across the bar to see Ally sitting at a table as she kissed her former lover with eager passion. She was moving on, at least for now, and Aislin watched with some hint of envy in her heart. She had certainly been lonely without Eric, and all of the solo stimulation she had been enjoying would never be the same as being with another. Her heart ached at the last memory of their lovemaking, and she took a small breath. She could go out to dinner and not end up in bed with Garrett. He was an old friend and that was it. Eric could not possibly have been faithful all of this time, could he? He had already admitted to feeding, and that would eventually lead to more, since she knew he was choosing women he would have been with before meeting her. Even after, for that matter. She remembered the fight about the last dancer too well. Aislin blinked and felt a hand moving in slow circles on her lower back as she looked up.

"You are so deep in thought. What is it?" Garrett asked, and Aislin saw the curiosity in his eyes. "I am just asking for a little time to catch up. A lot has happened with you."

"You're right. I can catch up a little." Aislin agreed, and he smiled. She remembered that she had really liked him at that young age they had been at, but she had wanted all that New York had to offer.

"Good." Garrett said, and he pulled her closer. She almost gasped, but contained herself as she met his eyes slowly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry this is shorter than normal and that there is no Eric! But she needed time with her family and time to think…and maybe meet someone else? Review, but try not to destroy me.


	47. Broken Words

I do not own any True Blood characters. Thanks for all of the love for this story! As always.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin rested her head against the seat as her and Ally left the bar a few hours later. She looked at her sister through tired eyes and frowned as she saw that she looked happy. "So you are that over it? It looked like you and Than were right back together tonight, Al."

"Of course not. But I am not going to live like I am dead either. It was nice kissing somebody, and feeling something. I have sat in that gorgeous house alone without her, feeling miserable, and I am tired of it. I came here to have fun and to let loose, and I did it tonight." Ally defended herself, and peered over at her sister. "Besides, you were dancing with Garrett."

"Dancing, not making out." Aislin said, smiling at her sister. "He did ask me to go out to dinner while I was here."

"And you said yes, right?" Ally asked immediately, and Aislin nodded. "Good for you. He was always a good guy, Ais. He always asked about you. It isn't going to be the world series of romance since you are leaving, but have some fun."

"Yeah. I know." Aislin agreed, and closed her eyes. "That was fun, Al. I did enjoy hanging out and dancing, and the music made me miss the band so much. I hope we tour soon so we can start performing again."

"Really?" Ally asked, and Aislin nodded.

"Matt talked about getting a tour bus just for us and the baby, and you could come. I'll need a little help with my big boy while I am onstage. If Matt actually does that, want to join me?" Aislin asked, and Ally nodded with a big smile.

"I am thinking of finding a place at home when we go back to. I think it would be good to find a place of my own. You could join me and we can get a three bedroom." Ally suggested, and Aislin winced. ":Just a thought, sweetie."

"I need to know where I am at with him before I do anything. I need to hear his voice again, Al." Aislin said, as pain filled her body. "I miss him."

"Let's enjoy this week and go from there then. I understand." Ally said, and took her sister's hand. They made it home and Aislin walked the house to find her mother still awake with Logan, who was in her arms sound asleep.

"I just love them like this." Jean said softly, smiling in the light of late night television. "They are so peaceful. Did you girls have fun?"

"Yeah, Mom. Thanks so much. How was he?" Aislin asked, and stepped forward to stroke his head.

"Perfect. He ate a lot, and we played with him the whole time. He fell asleep for a few hours, but woke up a little while ago for a bottle. You have a hungry little guy."

"I do. He won't stop growing." Aislin agreed, and sat down. Jean passed him to her daughter, and their eyes met with a knowing smile. She talked for awhile about the night, and Jean smiled when she mentioned Garrett's name. Aislin escaped after that begging exhaustion, and went into their room where she settled him in the bassinet and went to wash her face. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a tee, and curled up under the covers to get some sleep. Her phone buzzed on the nightstand and she sighed as she reached for it.

I love you, Aislin. I miss you. I look forward to your return home soon. E

Aislin sighed and read the words again, wishing she could hear his voice. She wondered if he knew that she had been feeling unsettled about them and picked up on something from the night. She sent back a text to him, saying basically the same thing, and closed her eyes again. Aislin longed for an explanation that she might never get from him, even after their problems in the past. Even if she went home and everything was back to normal, what was she supposed to think about the days of not knowing anything? Did she just overlook it and focus on the moment? She thought about dancing with Garrett that night and how it had felt good to be in someone's arms, and how different it was to feel warmth against her body. He had nearly kissed her at one point, but she had clumsily avoided it by suggesting another drink and pulling away.

The next couple of days were spent with her family, and she heard from Garrett on the second one. He mentioned dinner, and she agreed slowly as she felt some guilt inside. He said he would drop by the house to get her that evening and she agreed to six o clock as she nervously played with her hair. Aislin called out to Ally, reminded of how long her hair was now. Jean agreed to watch Logan and they headed out to their former favourite salon for a couple of hours. Aislin got her hair cut into a bob and refreshed the color with some red highlights in her brown hair. She might go more drastic at home, but it worked for now. Ally got her long hair trimmed and some shimmering highlights put in, and they got home in time for Aislin to nurse Logan. She did that, staring at her son as she did, thinking about how much she loved him and would miss him that night. Aislin put him into the bassinet to change, pulling out a brown skirt and a cream tunic, and did her make up a little in the mirror. They were going to a casual place that night, and she slid her feet into high heeled sandals with one last look in the mirror. "This is not a date." Aislin reminded herself, glancing over at Logan as he rolled around and played with the toys. She gathered him into her arms and walked out as the doorbell rang, and Ally bounced over to get it.

"Hello there, stranger. It has been so long." Jean stepped forward and hugged him tightly, and Aislin bit her lip. His eyes found her and he winked and smiled, and she felt her stomach twist. This was all wrong. She loved Eric.

"How are you all doing?" Garrett asked, stepping over to her and looking at Logan. They responded as he smiled at the baby, and then Aislin. "He is a cute little guy. Seems big for his age too. Lori's son is around the same age and half his size." She smiled at the reference to his sister and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Logan is always growing." Aislin told him, and they looked up as her dad came into the room. They ended up talking for awhile and got to dinner late, but that relaxed her a little and she was fine for the drive over. They started discussing old friends and school, and she even found herself laughing. She had not done that with Eric in awhile. Dinner lasted a few hours, and then they left and she glanced around downtown Portland. He suggested a movie and she agreed, and they walked to a theatre close by and found a comedy. She settled into the seat as the room got dark and felt him take her hand, and stared at the offensive sight.

"If I didn't already tell you, I like your hair. It looks gorgeous." Garrett told her, and she blushed. He had told her. She turned to remind him of this, and their lips brushed together with his closeness to her. She gasped at the warmth, and blinked rapidly.

"Garrett." Aislin whispered, turning her head away.

"You act like a woman that does have someone waiting at home for her. Which is it?" Garrett whispered to her, and she felt tears spring into her eyes. She let go of his hand and pulled it to her lap and stared at the screen. They made it through the movie and then stood and walked to his car as she looked everywhere but at him. "Aislin, you seem so nervous. What is it?" Garrett asked, and she felt Eric's torn emotions along with her own tearing her apart inside. She wanted to scream out loud, and she glanced at the street.

"I have a headache. That's all." Aislin lied, and stood by his car. "I have been kind of tired."

"Is that it?" Garrett asked her, and she glanced up into his curious eyes. She nodded and he raised his eyebrows as he unlocked his door. She slid in and had a silent breakdown in the time she was alone, composing herself as she heard him open the other one. "So home then?"

"Yes, I would like that." Aislin replied, and he started the car and pulled away. She looked out of the window as they drove, missing Eric and thinking about her life since she left Oregon the first time. She wondered if Matt was not in the picture as Logan's father if she would move back at some point. But there was the band and her life there to consider, and she shook her head.

"What is so heavy on your mind?" Garrett broke the silence, and she glanced at him. "You seem a bit more serious since you left here."

'Yeah. I suppose I am, but I have grown up a lot." Aislin replied vaguely, and looked forward. She sighed with relief when they arrived at her house and moved to open her door.

"Can we hang out again?" Garrett asked, and she looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Call me. Maybe." Aislin said, and he nodded as he stroked her cheek. She smiled and thanked him for everything and slid out of the car. She walked up to the house, seeing the living room lights on and sat on the step in the dark. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number, sitting still as it rang on the other end. She got the voice mail and the robotic voice of the cell company told her to leave a message and she sighed. Aislin looked around the hillside lit up by the moon, and wished she knew what to do about her life. Her phone buzzed and she looked down, hoping it was Eric as she got the text. It was Hannah and she called her to talk about anything other than Eric. They discussed the album and back home, and Aislin told her honestly how much she missed her. She did. Her friends meant everything to her, and she smiled as she ended the call. She stood up and went inside sadly, missing Eric. The living room was dark with the TV on, and Ally asleep on the couch near the bassinet. Aislin smiled and went to peer at her baby, sleeping soundly near his aunt.

"Oh, hey. How was it?" Ally asked sleepily, blinking her eyes as she heard Aislin talking to the baby.

"Awkward." Aislin replied, and looked at her sister. "How was he?"

"Sweet as always." Ally replied, and rested her head on her hand. "Not comfortable yet with someone else?"

"Not so much. He is so nice, but it didn't feel good. I need closure." Aislin said slowly, and sighed. "Of course Eric didn't answer when I called. That does not help."

"Probably not." Ally said, and Aislin hugged her. "We'll be home soon. We can figure out our lives then." Ally told her, and kissed her hair. The baby stirred and Aislin let him wake up enough to pull him out and nurse him as she held him close in her arms. He was so warm and he held onto the edge of her shirt tightly as he gazed up at her with Eric's eyes. She smiled through her sudden tears and blinked at him, and felt them slide down her cheeks.

Aislin woke up the next morning to Logan, and stretched as she sat up. She picked him up to feed him, stripping off her tank top first as she glanced at her phone. She picked it up as she glanced at her laughing son with a smile, seeing an apology text from Eric for the night before. He had been busy tending to something and missed the call. "Tending to what?" Aislin asked her phone, and picked up the baby. He reached out for her and she stared at him as he latched on. He was so big and strong, and she contributed that to Eric. He should have been a preemie and still catching up to his age, not moving past. She finished and dressed to go to the living room, seeing her mother on the phone and Ally sitting on the couch with shock and sadness on her face. "What's up?"

"Aunt Liz had a heart attack this morning. She is gone." Ally murmured, tears in her eyes. They had been the closest to her over the years.

"What?" Aislin asked, staring at her sister. Her mom hung up the phone in tears and Aislin went to give her a hug. "I am so sorry, Mom."

"The service will be next week at this point. Can you girls stay?" Jean asked tearfully, and Aislin immediately thought to Eric.

"Yes, Mom. We will change our flight." Aislin assured her, looking at Ally over her shoulder. The phone rang again and Jean was on the phone most of the day as the girls listened and played with Logan. They got pizza for dinner and watched a movie as Logan rested on his mom, nursing under the blanket sporadically. They had changed their flight to another couple of weeks from then, and Aislin sent Eric a text that night to tell him. He called her back to her surprise, and she snuck off to her room.

"I need you here, and I need to see my son." Eric told her after they had said tense hellos to each other. "Another two weeks?"

"What can I do? How about an I am sorry about your aunt." Aislin shot back, and sighed. "Is this really the conversation we are going to have, Eric?"

"I have been wanting to see you, lover. So much was going on and I had to focus on that, and now I want you back." Eric insisted, and she felt herself getting angry.

"I wanted you all of those nights I was alone with Logan. What about what I want?" Aislin asked him, and he sighed at his end of the phone. "Don't bother waiting for me, if that is what you want. I am losing every bit of patience here with all of this. I have been kept in the dark twice now, while you are doing who knows what right now. How many others were there, Eric? You did have to pretend, right?"

"Aislin, calm down." Eric urged her, and she felt angry tears in her eyes.

"No. Ally is ready to move out of Pam's and maybe I should join her until we figure this out. We both love you so much, but we have been forced to live without you for awhile now." Aislin moved on, hating the words that she was saying.

"Don't take him away from me, Aislin. I don't want that. Don't take yourself away from me. I love you." Eric said to her softly, and she felt tears in her eyes. "Take care if your business there and come home. We will see each other and talk. I will hold him and see how much he has grown. I do miss that. I miss it more than you know."

"Do you, Eric?" Aislin asked, letting the tears slide down her face freely.

"I will prove it to you, Aislin. You will see." Eric promised her, and she shook her head slowly. She could not speak and took a deep breath as she struggled. Hearing his voice and his words made her long to have things back as they were, and she wanted to beg him to come to her and help her get through the pain.

"I will see you when I come home, Eric. I do miss you, and I love you." Aislin said softly, and closed her eyes and pictured his face in her mind.

"You are still mine, Aislin, not matter where you are. Remember that." Eric told her, and she wiped her eyes. "I will see you soon."

She hung up and cried for a few moments on her bed alone, and told herself that she could manage the next few weeks. She called Matt once she was composed and explained what was going on to him, and he asked if he could come to Oregon. He missed Logan greatly, and he could help out while she dealt with family things. He could not bear to not see his son for another two weeks. Aislin promised she would talk to her parents and figure it out the next day, due to the late hour, and she hung up and took a deep breath. She could ask Matt to come there, but she could not ask Eric. He could never come help her with Logan around her family. She composed herself again and went back into the living room to join Ally again, who gave her a curious look. Aislin went over the conversation and Ally slid an arm around her sister's shoulder. They slept on the couches that night with the baby between them, and woke up when they smelled breakfast being prepared early the next morning. Aislin got up and fed Logan and spoke to her mom about Matt, and Jean was very agreeable. She told Aislin that she admired his desire to see his son, and offered the extra room in the house so he would be close by.

The following night, Aislin was up late feeding the baby after a long day of visiting family members who were trickling in for the service little by little. It hurt to see them all so sad, and mingled painfully with her own sadness over the loss. Matt was flying in the following day, and she was relieved to have his help and support. She was sitting on her bed, just watching Logan and listening to the quiet when she felt it. The air changed, and there was an electricity to it as she frowned. She got up slowly, cradling her son close as she continued to feed him, and went to the French doors that led to the second floor balcony. She peered outside and saw the figure outside, tall and pale in the bright moonlight. She stared for a long moment, and slowly smiled as his blue eyes met hers. "Eric."


	48. All Around Me

I do not own any True Blood characters, just my Aislin and her family and friends. Thanks for the continued adds on this story! It makes me happy, and I hope you like what is coming next.

.

.

.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin stared at him through he door for a moment as he turned back around to take in the expansive countryside on the blinding moonlight. She glanced down at Logan to see that his eyes were drooping and bit her lip. She unlocked the doors and opened one, seeing him look back at her again. "He is still awake for the moment." Aislin spoke in a whisper, knowing the house was asleep and he could hear. It was not too cold outside but she wanted to be discreet with family being there. "Come inside and hold him." Eric was in the room, before she could blink, and she closedc the balcony door softly as she opened the blinds to let the moonlight in. She stared outside herself for a moment and felt him behind her as she took a deep breath. Aislin turned around to find his eyes staring boldly into her face, taking in her hair and touching it with his fingers. He did that for several moments with his hand on the baby in her arms, who was doing some staring of his own and some noises to greet Eric with a happy smile. Eric looked down and into his face, and looked at her as if to ask to hold him. She nodded and he picked Logan up securely with his large hands and held him up to his face. The red in the corners of his eyes was hard to miss, and Aislin felt her own eyes watering as she felt his rush of emotions. The deep sense of loss that she picked up on hurt the most, and only the love that she felt was comforting. Eric spoke to Logan in hushed Swedish words, sitting on the bed and cradling him. "Can you hear if anyone comes?" Aislin whispered, glancing around to see where he could hide if needed.

"Yes, I can. Everybody is asleep right now, so you are safe." Eric assured her, glancing at her with pained blue eyes before looking at the baby again. Safe. She didn't feel safe right now mentally as her heart threatened to pound right out of her chest. She didn't feel safe as she threatened to collapse out of the shock of seeing the vampire that she loved so much in front of her. Her heart ached as she thought back to the weeks without him, and a sob caught in her throat. Logan talked to him in his own language, but it was animated and endless, and a tear slid down her cheek at the sight of them so close again. Eric spoke back, telling him that he loved him and missed him greatly. "I could say the same to you." His words were directed at Aislin this time, and she fussed with her tank top and cut off sweats that she was wearing, worried that she looked tired and sloppy. She had been reminiscing with family all day about her beloved aunt and there had been many tears shed. As if she had not been crying as it was. She sat gingerly on the bed to stare at them and photograph the moment in her mind, realizing that Logan looked more and more like Eric as he grew. The baby seemed to fight sleep as he focused on Eric, but did fall asleep nestled close to him eventually. Eric stood and placed him gently in his bassinet and she took a deep breath.

"Why did you come?" Aislin asked very softly, and stared at the ground. She could not bear the sight of his captivating face or his haunting blue eyes. She could not handle the idea of touching him, when she found herself lifted and held against his broad chest. Aislin gasped and tried to pull away, but he held her firm.

"Two weeks more without seeing the both of you would have destroyed me. I had to come and just look into your eyes, and speak to you. I needed to hold him. I needed to remember what my life really is." He brushed a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He slid his arms around her and stroked her hair as he brushed his lips against her cheek. She sighed and drew her legs over to sit against him, sliding them around his waist. She was not thinking of what could happen or could not, just that she wanted to be close to him. Their bond had flared up again with him here, having dimmed with their distance, and she felt their emotions swirling and colliding against each other. She had worked hard at blocking it off for her time there. Being far apart was hard enough without feeling what he was, especially given the situation. "I love you, Aislin. Do you know that through all of this?"

"I want to know that." Aislin responded, daring to look into his eyes. She felt him stroking her, starting at the small of her back and circling slowly up under the shirt. It was cool on her skin, but her body heated up further and she saw his eyes darken.

"I did what I did to keep you safe because I do. I could not have you come into the bar and see me like I wanted to and risk them knowing. I would have loved to have seen you there, and touched your body in the ways I have been imagining, but it was too risky." His eyes changed and deepened further before her, and he leaned in to kiss her. It was gentle and searching, as if he was trying to remember how she was. She wanted to push him away. She wanted to beg him to leave her now and not remind her of what she was missing. There was so much water under their bridge that it seemed futile to try any further, yet she found herself returning it. She slid her arms around his neck and into his hair and did everything that she had not meant to. He moaned deep in his body, and she felt him part their lips and deepen it as if she was dough. He tasted her with his tongue and she met his eagerly and freely, feeling his physical response between her legs. He pulled away and she was left wanting and needing more, when she felt his lips brushing her neck. She wondered how much he had fed from others, and how many women had been close to him like this. It ruined the moment, and she felt him pause at her thoughts. "Don't do this, Ais. Not now. Not here."

"It has been eating away at me. I have been wondering what you have been doing, who you have been seeing. I cannot help it, Eric." Aislin said it, hating that she did. Part of her just wanted to make love with him and not acknowledge any of it.

"They just thought I was not into humans right now. I portrayed my dislike of most of them well." Eric told her, and she looked into his eyes. She sensed something that he was not saying.

"You fed?"

"I glamoured to do so. I never made it anything more than it was." Eric assured her, his eyes desperate for her to stop asking. "I want to move past that time in our life. I want you to come home from here and be mine again."

"I want that. I do, but…..were you with another woman? I have been through that once." Aislin asked, and stared at him with shimmering eyes. All he had to say was no.

"I….I pretended with humans as I did that dancer. I never touched them, but under glamour again I would act as if we would leave together. That satisfied the vampires for a time, but my queen knows me and my affinity for sex. She questioned it one night. I just told her I kept it out of my business at that point, and she didn't believe me. She….she normally prefers women but that night she decided that she wanted me. "

"You slept with her." Aislin said, letting the tears slide down her face.

"I punished her for making me do it. I never once considered it making love." Eric defended himself, and she closed her eyes. "There had been a time decades ago when we did, and she seemed to want to need it again.

"How did she manage to make you…" Aislin could not finish the sentence, and she let her voice trail off.

"I had not been with you in a few weeks at that point. I am also a vampire." She knew what he meant. He could finish and harden again within moments, and he had. He had done it for another vampire. "She left after that, seemingly satisfied, and now I can live again."

"But can I?" Aislin asked, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"It meant nothing. I cannot say no to my queen. She was already threatening my life away from the bar." Eric insisted, and she felt him kiss her again. She tried to push him away and tried to fight it. But she finally caved and found herself returning it with everything that she had. They both moaned as it deepened and she felt him pushing her back onto the pillows on the bed. "I love you. I want you." Eric murmured against her lips, and she felt him pressing between her open legs.

"Eric. My family." Aislin whispered as she felt him lifting her shirt off. She was still so hurt that he had done what he did, but her body was throbbing deeply and she could not help but to want him.

"I hear everything and I will try to not make you scream." Eric promised her, and she felt his lips on her hard nipple. She bit her lip to keep quiet as the sensation flowed through her body. His tongue circled it and he slid his fangs over it gently, and she slid her legs around him. His hand massaged the other as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, and slid her hands into his hair. "You're so beautiful." Eric murmured to her, and she smiled as he continued his kissing. His hands found the hem of her yoga pants and she felt them coming off, and she stared at him as he lifted his body to do so. She nearly cried out as his hand brushed her wet center, so consumed with desire for him at that point that she could not take it. Why was she not so angry that she was ordering him out? She loved him and she missed him. He moved his lips down her stomach and between her legs and she gripped the sheets as he pleased her relentlessly. She came silently, though she did want to scream out her pleasure. He moved to her thigh mid orgasm and sank his fangs into her as she continued to release, and she took pleasure in the sharp pain and deep sucking against her skin. He moved up from her and was close to naked in a moment and she looked at him in the moonlight with blurry eyes. He was beautiful, and she watched him stand and remove the rare pair of boxer briefs.

They moved to the floor, on a blanket from a chair in the room. He stared at her for a moment as he rested between her waiting legs and kissed her softly. "I love only you. I will only ever love you." Eric whispered before he entered her. She felt him kiss her as she nearly cried out from the surprise of him being so tight in her, pausing to let her adjust. "This feels like our first time making love." Eric said softly, and she took a deep breath. "You were so wet, but tight at first." He slid back and then forward again, and soon they were moving together eagerly as they both breathed heavily between kisses. Aislin came once with a soft moan, and again with a gasp before his own release. He could not take the s second time and he growled softly as he thrust one more time deeply and filled her. Aislin closed her eyes and held him as he collapsed onto her, and sighed. She hurt but it was a relief to feel it where she did. She could take this memory and hold onto it better.

"I want to hate you and tell you to go away, but I can't. I love you. I miss you. He loves and misses you and I saw that tonight." Aislin told him, tears in her eyes as she spoke. "It was so easy before to just push you away."

"Come home to me. Let's start again, lover." Eric told her, pain in his eyes.

"And what happens when she wants you again?" Aislin asked, and he shook his head.

"She will go back to her human women at home and remember what she really enjoys." Eric said, and popped himself up on his elbow next to her. "If she ever saw you and knew you, she would try and take you away from me."

"Was that a concern?" Aislin asked, and he seemed to consider her question?

"Perhaps part of it. I think I just really wanted you and our son untouched. " Eric said slowly, and she looked at him as he reached out to stroke her stomach. "I will always protect you and that was what I was doing."

"I kind of know that." Aislin admitted, and pushed him onto his back as she moved to straddle him. She still felt an unfulfilled need and he was a vampire. They moved to the bed together when they were done that time, and he held her in his arms. They talked about the next few days and she said that Matt was arriving the next day. He visibly stiffened and she looked at him.

"He can be here supporting you and seeing Logan to his heart's content, and yet I am unable to." Eric said slowly and with a deep emotion that she sensed as anger. "They know nothing of me, your family."

"They never could. You know that." Aislin told him, and rested her chin on his chest and looked at him. She had seen the bitter look he had given her empty hands that night, though she had not commented on it. "Logan is yours as well. I know that. He looks more like you every day and he has to be yours, Eric. Tell me there is a way."

"Not that I am aware of." Eric said, and looked down at her.

"But you know how he cares for you." Aislin said, and he nodded.

"I do." Eric acknowledged and she watched as he moved to kiss her. "I want him to be mine."

The night came to a close too quickly, and soon he was going to his place of rest before returning home the following night. He kissed her hard before he disappeared off of the balcony and after he had said an emotional goodbye to both her and Logan when he woke up for his feeding. She placed her son back into his bassinet and then crawled under the covers, watching the sun peek up over the horizon. She was so tired, yet so full of adrenaline at having seen him. She felt a bit raw inside, but welcomed it as she closed her eyes slowly. She knew that she had to try and make it through the next few weeks and get back to him to see what was left to be fixed there.

Ally came in in a few hours later, finding a very tired Aislin feeding Logan as her eyes dropped. "Finish up and I'll take him for a bit. You look exhausted."

"He was here last night." Aislin whispered, and Ally stared at her.

"Eric?"

"Yes. He showed up after it was late and dark, and left at dawn. We talked and we…you know. I just went to sleep a little while ago." Aislin admitted, and Ally looked curiously at her as Aislin watched Logan curl up against her when he was done eating.

"How are things?" Ally asked slowly, and Aislin frowned.

"We love each other and we want it to work. There is stuff to move past, but it felt so good being in his arms." Aislin admitted, and shook her head. "I didn't mention Pam. Maybe I should have, but I was overwhelmed."

"It's fine. I can deal with that later." Ally leaned down to take the baby from her sister. "Get some rest and we will head to the airport in a few hours." Matt. Aislin sighed and closed her eyes. "I love you, sis."

Aislin did make it up when it was time to get Matt, showering quickly and brushing her hair. She managed to pull on jeans and a sweater and loaded up Logan as Ally started the car. Family was milling about and she was a bit glad to get away. They turned up the radio as they made the drive, and Ally didn't ask any questions even as she cast her sister curious looks. They got to the airport and Aislin took her baby out of the seat to walk inside. Matt came down the long stretch of airport and his eyes showed relief when he saw them. He dropped his carry on bag and took Logan into his arms, and Aislin watched another emotional reunion. He held him as he rolled his bag, finally surrendering him when he needed to get the small bag he had checked in. He hugged her at the van after buckling Logan in, and climbed in beside him. Though she was in constant contact with her band, he shared some stuff and they talked about his band. He was planning a tour soon, knowing that she might be going on her own soon after that. They arrived at the house, and he came in to meet her parents and family before getting his bags to the room they were offering him. Aislin showed him and he glanced around with a grateful smile. "This is so nice for them to do."

"They know you want to see him." Aislin told him, and he smiled at her.

"You look tired, but happy too. Things are not so bad here?" Matt asked, and she shrugged.

"I am home with my family, despite the circumstances now. They love our son, and he seems happy here."

"I have missed him so much." Matt admitted, and she nodded. "I want to help you out and be here for you. You told me so much about her when we were together, you know, how much you missed her." Her aunt had been amongst the few that she had closed herself off to after the rape, and she regretted it more than anything right now. She could not say that she was sorry, and she was trying to make it up every day to the rest of her family since she learned of the death. She looked at the floor and thought about that, and about Eric who was going home tonight. "You are planning on remaining in Louisiana? You didn't find yourself wanting to stay here?"

Aislin smiled, thinking of being around her family and the beautiful scenery surrounding the house. She thought of the few friends she had seen. "Part of me would love to. I go back to before when I was safe here, before I was raped and lost our baby. But I know that I will always remember that, no matter what, and I think I have moved on. I have a band back home, and you. I could never take Logan away from you." She had Eric as well, but she could not say it. She wanted to be home with him in his bed, fighting to get over her pain and jealousy. She needed to see him so she would not worry about what might happen again, and she struggled to breath. "I am coming home." Matt stepped forward to wipe her tears, and pulled her into his arms.

"Good. I would miss the both of you." Matt assured her, and she slid her arms around him. Their past was sketchy, but he was warm and he was here for her. They eventually made their way downstairs, where he ate some food and got to know everybody better. As he sat with Logan. He was impressive, and Aislin caught her mother's smile a few times across the room. She was in the kitchen rinsing off a plate when Jean stepped up next to her.

"He is a very nice guy. Is he the reason you are glowing just a little bit today?" Jean asked her, and Aislin nearly dropped her plate. "I would see why, sweetie."

"He is just Logan's father, and a friend." Aislin assured her, blushing as she remembered Eric inside of her on the bedroom floor. She remembered lifting her hips to let him move deeper inside of her, and she nearly moaned remembering the orgasm. She could feel his teeth brushing her nipples, and her body heated up. "Nothing more, Mom." Aislin's voice cracked, and her mom looked at her. She wanted him again, right then and there. Jean left the kitchen after what seemed like hours, and Aislin leaned against the sink and took a deep breath. God, the desire was flowing through her strongly and she looked outside to see that it was darkening. He might be awake and wanting her himself, but he was leaving tonight. She sighed and looked out of the kitchen window, seeing movement outside. A tall figure stepped out of the trees and she gasped, recognizing Eric.

"Hey, Aislin. How are you?" She turned in surprise to see Garrett standing in the kitchen doorway, smiling awkwardly at her. "I heard about Liz. I am really sorry."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Should Eric be forgiven? Should she go home to him?


	49. All That I Know

I do not own any True Blood characters. Never did. Normally I would have updated a bit this weekend, but we had out cat put to sleep after seventeen wonderful years together, and to say I was a bit despondent would be an understatement. I am back though and ready for more Eric and Aislin goodness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Garrett. Thanks so much." Aislin fumbled nervously over the words, gripping the counter tightly as she felt Eric's irritation flow through her.

"Hey, Ais. The little guy is hungry." Matt's voice came into the room before he did, and so did Logan's desperate wail. She looked from them to Logan, frazzled and uncertain, but her instinct took over and she took her fussy son into her arms. She smiled weakly at him, and glanced back again at the guys in the kitchen. "

Matt, this is Garrett. Garrett, this is Matt. If you'll excuse me, I need to feed Logan." She left out of the kitchen another way then where they were at, and headed upstairs without a backwards glance at the family and friends milling about in the living room. Aislin was sweaty and she blinked as she went to her room and closed the door behind her. She cracked the French door and sat down on the bed, propped up against her pillows, looking down at Logan as she released her nipple for him to nurse from. He latched on eagerly, and she winced at the slight pain.

"I see you have many males to occupy your time here, lover." Eric said from the door, and she jumped despite knowing he would come to her. "I find it makes it difficult to leave you tonight. Will any of them end up in your bed as I did?"

"I don't see how you could really complain if they did." Aislin snapped, and sighed as she cursed under her breath. "Oh, Eric. How could I want someone else after we made love last night? Nothing has ever felt so right as you inside of me like that, and I would not seek that feeling anywhere else."

"I smelled one of them on you last night, though I didn't realize it until he was here tonight." Eric hinted, and she looked up at him. She could see him in the dim lamp she had turned on, and she could see his burning curiosity in his eyes.

"I dated Garrett in high school, and we hung out a couple of times while I have been here. That's all, Eric." Aislin told him, knowing that she had more to say that really would not amount to much more in her eyes. It would his. "Matt is here to help with Logan."

"You're beautiful and they know this, Aislin. They are focused on it." He strode inside of the room and knelt beside her on the bed, taking Logan in with warm eyes.

"So what? I am not going to be with someone simply because of that. Look how many want you." Aislin argued softly, thinking to herself how one of them had gotten him. She imagined the violent vampire sex for a moment, and blinked as she caught his stern gaze. Was it better than it was with her?

"Never." Eric spoke harshly, and she felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. "It has never been better with anyone that it is with you. Didn't you feel what I did last night?"

"Yes." Aislin admitted, and he stroked her hair as he looked between her and the baby.

"I have so much with you, aside from that." Eric assured her, and she felt him kiss her head. "I have a son and a family to love and protect. Those others can want me all night long, but they do not care as much as you and Logan do for me. Nothing makes the evening better then seeing the way he smiles at me, and talks to me now." Eric spoke meaningfully and slowly, and she looked down as the baby pulled back to look at him with a grin. "That could never be replaced. Nor could you."

"I need another week and I am home." Aislin said, staring at him as he took the baby from her gently. "I am coming back to our home."

"As it should be." Eric agreed, and she watched as he kissed Logan's thick dirty blond hair gently. "We all need to be together again." He rocked the baby to sleep and stared at her as he placed him in the bassinet.

"Are we alone?" Aislin asked, standing up and walking towards him. "Can you listen for anyone?" Her hands slid down and unbuttoned the jeans that he wore, sliding her hand down inside to capture him in her hand and stroke him tightly.

"I can." Eric agreed, and she stared at him as she lifted her lips to his. They kissed hungrily and were soon on the floor again next to the bed. His hands wandered her clothed body, knowing that they did not have the time they had last night. He made his way under her skirt to her panties and they moaned together as each one teased the other slowly and painfully. She could not hold back her release and she moaned against his lips as she kissed him fiercely. Her tongue slid across his fangs as he sucked deeply on her blood as he came into her hand. His free hand caressed her throbbing breasts and she soon found herself bent over and holding onto the small dresser that was against the wall. She bit her lip as he slid hard into her, fighting the urge to scream out her pleasure. He stroked her thickly wet wall and her sensitive spot, lifting her hips slightly to move deeper. They times it together and both of them breathed through the explosive moments as she closed her eyes. "Your body is mine every night when you get home. I am going to ravage you every possible way that I can." Eric whispered to her, and she shivered at the idea. They slowly stood, her legs shaky as he held onto her, and stared at each other before they kissed deeply for a long moment. She walked him out onto the balcony and they murmured words of love before kissing goodbye for a long moment, and she watched him disappear into the night. Aislin changed into another longer gray dress, fixing herself in the mirror as she looked at her face. He had given her what she wanted and needed, and she could still feel him so deeply inside of her. Aislin blinked and smiled as she felt her lower muscles tighten briefly, and glanced over as she heard Logan. She picked him up and fed him for a moment since he was fussy again, and then returned downstairs.

"You okay?" I was going to check on you." Matt said, glancing up as she walked down the stairs with the baby. "Is he fussy?"

"He fell asleep after I fed him, and wanted to feed again. I'm sorry. I sort of dozed off while he slept." Aislin said, seeing how his eyes scanned her face. She knew that she looked a little flushed after the sex, and she swallowed slowly as she looked around.

"It has been a little crazy around here." Matt agreed, and she looked around. Garrett was over talking to Ally, and she stared over there for a moment as she held Logan close. She thought about Eric and bit her lip as she imagined their house. She imagined their bed and being together in it. "You'll be back in Louisiana soon and back to normal."

"I am looking forward to getting back together with the band. I want that part to start," Aislin said with a grin, and they looked at each other. They went to get some food and Garrett made his way over to her.

"Hey. We got cut off earlier." He sat beside her on the couch and she looked over to where Matt was playing with the baby with her mom. "I didn't know that was his father. Nice guy and a hell of a singer."

"He is very talented. He helps us as a band a lot." Aislin agreed, and smiled down at the floor.

"I came to see your band last time you were here." Garrett admitted, and she looked at him. "You sounded amazing, Ais. You looked incredible up there. I saw you with your family after, so I left you alone. I knew it had been quite awhile." His eyes questioned her, and she sighed out loud. "I saw the emotion in their faces. Why did you go away like that?"

"It's complicated, Garrett." Aislin said, nervously running her hand along the couch. She had been reminded of the family she had turned her back to for that time being here, and losing her aunt. She had been reminded about that bad part of her life. She managed to slip away from him and everyone else and slipped out onto the balcony by her room, looking over the land before her. It was beautiful, and she wished that Eric was there. He knew of her past, and he had helped her move past it. She grabbed her phone and texted him that she loved him.

The funeral was that weekend, and she pulled on the simple black dress that she had shopped with Ally and her mom for. It had cap sleeves and hung straight to just above her knees. She brushed her hair straight and pulled on black thigh high stockings and black heels. They drove together in their car with Matt and the baby, and walked into the church quietly. It was full of familiar faces and Aislin forced a smile on her face. Matt took her hand during the emotional service, and she looked at him holding their sleeping son. She wiped her tears with her free hand and walked outside right afterwards, leaning against the building. "Hey, you." Garrett said, walking up to her. "You're having a hard time."

"Obviously." Aislin said, and he took her hand and pulled her to the sidewalk. "What are you doing?"

"I told Matt that I was taking you for a walk." Garrett said, pausing to let her catch up in her heels. "You need to get some fresh air and clear your mind." She gave in and walked beside him quietly down the sidewalk surrounded by quaint houses and colorful yards. They reached the end that looked over Portland and both leaned on the railing to take it in.

"It is so pretty here." Aislin said softly and felt his hand on her back.

"But you will be leaving again soon." Garrett said, and she nodded.

"I have a life there." Aislin said, and smiled. She slowly turned and faced him, and he looked into her face.

"You seem to, but I always wondered what happened between here and there." Garrett said, and she gazed at him quietly. He searched her face and leaned down towards her slowly, and she tried to turn her head but his lips met hers anyway. She gasped and it gave him the chance to deepen the kiss, and despite their familiar relationship from before, the fear kicked in. She pushed against him and he stared at her. "What's wrong?"

She wished that she knew. She had had tons of sex with Eric and was fine. She had danced with Garrett and was fine being close that way. "Fuck." Aislin said softly, feeling tears in her eyes.

"What just happened?" Garrett asked again, and she started to walk back. "Aislin?"

"Do you really want to know?" Aislin asked, and he caught up to her and stopped her with his hand on her wrist. She looked at him and her eyes darkened. "I was raped in New York, Garrett. That was why I hid from everybody for awhile." It felt good to say it to somebody there. It lifted a weight off of her shoulders. "I lost a baby and ultimately my relationship with Matt. We hooked up just once on a whim and that is why we have Logan now."

His face grew angry and she frowned. "Who the fuck did that to you?"

"They have been handled." Aislin said and looked at him. Eric had done that right away. He had done everything to help her and heal her, and she blinked as tears filled her eyes. "They have been handled and they won't hurt anybody else. "

"I knew it had to be bad when Ally would tear up as she told me that you were not really talking to anybody. I knew that something horrible had happened. But I would have never thought…" Garrett stared at her and then reached out to stroke her cheek. "I scared you back there?"

"I don't know why, but I guess you did." Aislin admitted, and shook her head. "Besides, I have someone in my life. It is complicated, but I don't want anybody but him." Aislin smiled a bittersweet smile as the words came out and looked at the ground.

"You deserve that, Ais." Garrett told her, and she looked at him. They slowly made their way down the street, where they jumped into his car and drove to her parent's for the gathering. It was lively and Aislin found herself laughing at the various memories of her aunt as she aye and mingled. So many people congratulated her on the band and her baby, who she carried around until he fussed his way into the corner to play with Matt. She sat down with them, straightening her legs and leaning her head back against the couch.

"You look good in that dress." Matt told her, and she laughed as she massaged her temples.

"Should I save it for a show?" Aislin joked, and smiled as she thought of Hannah and her warm smile.

"You dress much hotter than that for those." Matt assured her, and she sighed. "Ready to be home?"

"I love my family, but yes. It will be nice to get back to this CD and everything that comes with it." Aislin told him, and he looked at her with understanding.

"I hear that." Matt agreed, and they looked down at the baby who was rolling around happily as he laughed.

"Thanks for coming here." Aislin told him, and he grinned.

"I missed Logan, and you." Matt told her, and she bit her lip. "I wanted to help out."

"Well, you certainly did." Aislin told him, and looked at the gathering of people in the room. It was empty the next day as they nibbled on leftovers and chatted, lazing around in their sweats. Logan was in PJ's and playing with everybody as Aislin leaned against the couch and watched him. It was just a couple of days later That they were at the airport, tearfully hugging her parents goodbye before boarding the plane home. Aislin nursed him during take off and he fell asleep in her arms as they flew, and she talked to Ally next to her and Matt across the aisle. It seemed like a long flight to Aislin, and she looked out of the window gratefully when they flew into Louisiana. It was beautiful. They made their way off of the plane and all helped carry stuff, and made their way to get the rest of their luggage. Aislin smiled when she saw Hannah standing there with a bouquet of roses, and laughed out loud. "Hey, red."

"I could not wait to see you." Hannah said, and stepped forward to give her a hug. "It has been so long, sweetie." She pulled away after several moments and looked at Logan, who was in Matt's arms. "He grew so much, Ais. Has it really only been one month?"

"Yes, and a very long one." Aislin replied, and laughed wearily. "Can we get back to business now? I want to be part of a band again."

"Sure thing." Hannah laughed, and Aislin hugged her again. They got their bags and went to get some food, and visited over a long lunch. Aislin went to the bathroom with her sister, and looked at Ally in the mirror as they washed their hands.

"So, are you going back to Pam's?" Aislin asked her, and Ally smiled.

"I could not bring myself to be with anybody else there, as hard as I tried. I guess that means that I care for Pam in some way. I should see if there is anything to hold us together right?" Ally asked slowly, and looked at Aislin. "Back to Eric?"

"There is nowhere else I would rather be." Aislin answered quickly, and Ally shook her head. "It is so good to be back here."

"I miss them, but yes it is."

"We will see them again when we hit the road." Aislin told her confidently, and they laughed. Hannah took the girls home while Matt took Logan to his house, and dropped off Ally first. The sisters hugged each other tightly, and Aislin watched as Ally walked into the house with a swing in her step. She smiled as she got back into the car and looked at the clock, realizing that Eric would be awake shortly. She could spend some much needed alone time with him and get Logan afterwards, and she bit her lip in anticipation. Her body tightened at the idea of him being so close now, and she almost moaned as she felt her muscles between her legs as they ached for him. Hannah chattered away as she made the short drive, and Aislin nodded and pretended that she was completely listening. Hannah took Aislin to Matt's to get her car, and Aislin sped home rapidly. She pulled into her driveway and parked, looking into the mirror to see if she looked presentable. She knew that she would have to take a shower, and she grabbed her bags and set them on the floor in the bedroom. She looked at Eric in the bed, and stared for a long moment. The thin black sheet was pulled down all the way to his lower torso, just enough to tease her, and he was stretched out as if posing for a spread. His body was as perfect as always, like a fine sculpture made from the palest of fine marble, and she longed to slide the sheet down and see more. She sighed and pulled off her leggings and tee shirt, jumping into the huge shower. She got lost in the steam and magic potions she had filled it with, and the lack of a baby keeping her showers short helped that. She stepped out and dried her hair slowly, drying off her body before she slipped into a tight lace camisole and brushing out her short hair. She stepped back into the bedroom to see him awake and propped up on one elbow, with a grin on his face.

"You're home, lover."


	50. Home Now

This story has a T rating, as most of you know. This chapter might bring it into a bit more of an M rating, just so you know. How can it not when two very passionate people are alone again after weeks apart, no? I hope that you enjoy it! Thanks for all of the love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin looked at him and his grin, seeing how happy he was that she was there as well as feeling it. It flowed through their bond freely, and she slowly stepped towards the bed, using the dim lamp near the bed to see. She watched as his eyes moved slowly down her body, knowing that she sheer lace of the camisole didn't leave much to the imagination. Nor did the tiny matching thong that barely covered her. Her body heated up with the slow and hungry gaze, and she felt the lace between her legs moistening easily. She moved onto the bed on her knees before him, gazing down his body and letting her gaze rest on the sheet that still covered him. She moved her legs apart as she sat flat on the bed, and his eyes moved between her legs as he inhaled deeply. "I see that you are eager to be home as well."

"Yes." Aislin assured him, and watched as he reached a hand forward to stroke her legs.

"Where is Logan?" Eric asked, and she could see him listening to the sounds of the house.

"Matt's. He wanted some time alone with him and I thought we could get a lot more accomplished that way as well." Aislin replied, shifting as she felt herself throbbing inside. The whole room smelled like him, heavy and musky yet sweet. She breathed it in and felt him turn her around and pull her against him. "You don't want to see me?" Aislin asked, and felt him part her legs with his strong hands.

"Quite the contrary." Eric replied into her ear, and she shivered. "I will see plenty of you once I shred this and proceed to make love to you every way possible." She felt his hand slide down and grip her thong where it started to cover her hips and bunch it up in his hands. She moaned as he pulled them up into her folds slowly and teasingly, and she bit her lip as he passed it over her swollen center. "I smell you, Aislin. I smell how much you want this." She knew that he wanted it as well because the evidence was pressed between her back and his stomach. He had slept naked as always. He increased the pressure of the cloth pulling against her for a few moments, and she cried out with it.

"I need you, Eric." Aislin begged him, and she felt him rip the lace off of her. She gasped as he lifted her and slid her over his erection, one hand across her chest and one hand on her thigh. "Oh, god." He began to thrust into her as he grabbed the top of the lace and tore it off. Her breasts bounced free and he teased the nipple as his other hand cupped her between her legs and began to stroke along with his movements. She moaned and groaned as he moved deeply inside of her, and as soon as she was on the brink of releasing he bit into her neck and brought her to an explosive one that she screamed his name through. He followed shortly thereafter and pulled back from her to cry out her name as he deepened the thrusts, moving forward to clean the wound again. "I love you, Eric."

"I love you, Aislin." Eric told her, and let her turn to face him as she slid her arms around his neck and stared into his face. "I just needed to get that out of the way." He kissed her lovingly, and she parted her lips as he sucked on her full bottom lip. The kiss turned into a hungry battle for dominance before too long, and she wrapped her legs around him as he hardened again beneath her. He pushed her back onto the bed and leaned on one arm above her and looked down at her with warm eyes. "I want to see you this time." He leaned down to kiss her again and moved his lips slowly down her body, starting under her ear and moving across her very sensitive neck. He had taken easy advantage of that reveal once she had told him several times. She dropped her hands to her side and relaxed as his lips ghosted across her skin, feeling herself want him again more and more as he felt the same from him. This was the most intense part of their bond for her, when she could not deny just how connected they were, in both good and bad ways. Being away she could have nearly convinced herself that it was not there, but the moment she saw him in Oregon she had known again instantly. It had hit her like a freight train, as it was now as he kissed down between her breasts as his thumbs brushed across her pert nipples slowly. "I have missed you like this. It was so rushed at your parents and I didn't get to truly enjoy your delicious body. This is how I wanted it." She felt his cool tongue flick against them and moaned gently as she waited for him to draw them into his mouth. She loved the feeling of his teeth against her skin, and she whimpered as she felt it. She throbbed deep within her body and Aislin wanted him inside of her again as she bit her lip. She felt him part her legs and drape his long torso over her, and felt his hardness pressed against her thigh as she tried to move below him. "Someone else missed this, I see." Eric chuckled and looked into her wide eyes as she looked at him, and pinched her nipple between his fingers. "I like the wanton look in your beautiful eyes. I like the smell of your arousal. I like having you here to enjoy both of those things, more importantly."

Aislin tried to speak but couldn't, and she sucked in her breath instead to try and gain the strength. He smiled hungrily at her as he plainly saw what he did to her, and lifted his body off of hers as he gazed down at her. He slid her leg up to his torso and kissed her calf hard as she moaned, knowing how close they were. With one movement her could be inside of her, but instead he nipped down her legs and she cried out with the frustrating need in her body. He bit a few very brief times just to taste and it made her whimper softly as he got higher up her leg and he finally dropped and settled between her legs. He licked her long and hard at first, and she gasped as her sensitive body responded. Aislin gazed down at him to see his eyes focused on her face, and they locked gazes as she slid her hands into his hair. He proceeded to suck her into his mouth between his lips, and against his teeth. He slid his fingers over her and inside of her while he worked her with his mouth, and she was soon moaning and writhing beneath him. She came for him eagerly, crying out his name as he sucked on her flowing juices heavily. She felt him sliding over her to kiss her and she licked her taste off of his lips hungrily as he kissed her. The time they had spent apart mingled with their careless desire within the room, and she slid her hands into his hair roughly. He pressed between her weakly splayed legs heavily, and she moaned against his lips. "I want you again, Eric. Please take me." Aislin whispered, and felt his heavy gaze. She met it with her own, and saw the pleased look in his deepening blue eyes.

"Beg me, lover." Eric told her, and she furrowed her brows at him. "I want to hear the need in your voice."

"You know I need you." Aislin told him, feeling him harden further against her. She moved to try and get him closer, and he playfully moved away. "No, Eric. Don't pull away from me." Aislin pleaded, feeling the ache of their time apart all over again. She reached out to hold onto him, and pulled him down for a desperate kiss. "Don't leave me again."

"Leave you?" Eric asked, pulling away to stare at her. "You left me for a month. You left the rings I gave you here, and all of the meaning that they held. I should be the one clinging to you right now."

"So do it." Aislin told him, and felt him slide his hands over her body. "I didn't want to answer a lot of questions that I did not know how to answer, and that is why I left them here. I knew that they would be safe. I love you, but I cannot freely broadcast that to everybody."

"You left here questioning us." Eric noted, kissing her gently. "I hate that."

"What did you expect?" Aislin asked him, and he met her eyes. "I loved you so much, and you just disappeared."

"I am sorry, Aislin." Eric murmured, his blue eyes shimmering with sincerity. "I am sorry for everything." He kissed her again and she gasped at the force of it, sliding her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Her hot and damp skin pressed close to his cool marble skin, and she took in every sensation as she slid her legs around his thighs. He entered her slowly as she lifted her hips to meet him, and they moaned together. They could have each other over and over, yet each time felt new. He took her hard as she cried out, and she moved with him hard as they fucked hard and fast. His lips found hers as her body tightened around him, and she came as she felt his tongue enter her eager mouth. He followed and she gripped his hair as she felt him release inside of her. She dropped to the mattress weakly and took several deep breaths as she closed her eyes. He moved to his side and propped his head up on one hand as he took her in slowly, and his eyes gleamed with love.

Aislin rolled over to the small drawer on the night stand and pulled it open. She pulled out a small velvet box and slid her rings out of it as she glanced at him. "Will you put these back on me?"

"Absolutely." Eric told her, and took the diamond one and slid it onto her ring finger. He took the mother's ring and slid it onto her other hand, and then gazed into her eyes. "I am going to marry you, Aislin Morrow. Someday I am going to marry you." They snuggled together and she glanced at the clock after awhile.

"I need to call about the baby." Aislin murmured, and looked at Eric as he kissed her.

"One more time, lover." Eric teased, his hand sliding between her legs as she gasped. They made love slowly and tenderly again, and she rested in his arms after they were finished. She took a quick shower after she called Matt to check on Logan, and Eric went to the bar for a few hours to check in. she walked into the house and grinned at Matt and Logan playing on the floor, and Matt looked up at her.

"You look tired. I figured you would sleep." Matt told her, and she smiled ruefully. She came in and sat on the couch and looked at the baby. "Has he gotten hungry?"

"I gave him some of the milk you left me today." Matt told her, and she smiled as he handed Logan to her. She grabbed the blanket from her diaper bag and covered herself with it before easing Logan under it, which was not an easy task with him being so big. Matt's eyes caught the rings that sparkled in the light, and she glanced at him before she stroked her son's head over the blanket. "I thought you had broken up." Aislin knew that he was aware that she had somebody, but he didn't seem to remember the confrontations he'd had with Eric.

"It was hard enough explaining our situation to my old fashioned parents." Aislin murmured, and he nodded. A silence grew over the room as the baby fed, and she bit her lip slowly. "I thought you were okay with us just being parents."

"I am. I think I got caught up with us being in Oregon together, and around your family. Maybe it felt like something else for awhile." Matt admitted, and glanced at her. "I will always want a family over separate lives. Always. I can live with this though and hope that you are happy."

"I am, for the most part." Aislin assured him, and he nodded. She stayed and chatted for a bit and then loaded her son up into the car. She drove them home as he babbled in the back, and then carried him into the house as she yawned. She hoped that he was tired. He squealed when she set him down on the floor to get the bags off of her shoulders, and she stared at him. Did he remember this place that well? The door opened and Eric strode in through the kitchen, and the baby screamed happily at him.

"I see he is happy to be home." Eric said, grinning broadly as he stepped up to her to kiss her deeply. He sat with Logan on the floor, who crawled towards him eagerly. Eric picked him up and held him, and she sat on the couch to observe them. It was a touching reunion, seeing the red in the corners of Eric 's eyes and the strain of missing Logan in his face. The baby was just simply happy to be home, and he giggled and talked to Eric endlessly as her eyes started to droop. "Go sleep, my love. If he gets hungry, I will bring him to you."

"OK, that sounds great." Aislin admitted, and yawned. She went back and stripped down to a long tee shirt and crawled into the big bed. She had missed it so much and she snuggled deeply under the covers as she smelled him in it. She smelled his basic scent and the lingering scent of their coupling, and she smiled as sleep slowly took her over. She woke up shortly to hear a fussy baby, and she took him automatically next to her and pulled off her shirt. He latched on eagerly and she felt Eric sit behind her and stroke her hair softly. It relaxed her and she dozed as Logan fed with her arm securely around him. She felt Eric take him and she fell deeply into sleep until her came and wrapped her body up with his own. "I love you." Aislin murmured, and he kissed her hair.

She woke up the next day to a baby crying, and pulled the shirt on to go and get him. She fed him on the couch and then made some tea as she woke up. She was home and it felt good. Aislin called Hannah and planned on meeting with the band for lunch so they could talk and plan. She took a shower later after her sister arrived with a big grin on her face, and they headed to the diner to meet the group. Ally held Logan as Aislin tended to business and they planned the release and the local show to celebrate it with their fans. They were all excited, and she received as lot of hugs from them both arriving and leaving. She went to the store with Ally and Logan, and glanced at her sister in the produce aisle. "So are you and Pam good?"

"We fucked all night. It was really amazing, and she said she was with nobody else at all. I am so happy to be home with her." Ally whispered, and Aislin felt a pang of jealousy. "Is it good to be with Eric again? I see you are sparkling again."

"It's amazing. It is great for both of us." Aislin said quickly, and Ally glanced at her. She picked out some fruits and veggies to make him food, and some salad fixings for herself. They wandered the store talking and giggling as she grabbed what she needed, pretending that she had not been again reminded of Eric's night with his queen. She had not discussed it with him last night, and she figured that neither of them wanted to ruin her first night home. Possibly ever. They finished the shopping and went back to the house, where Logan took a nap as she prepared his food in the fancy machine that Eric had insisted that she buy. He was eager to move past simple milk and try a lot of stuff, and she was taking full advantage. Ally chatted with her and let her eyes drift to the movie on the big screen television, and managed to sneak out as the sun was setting. Aislin grinned as she hugged her goodbye, aware of the timing as she looked at her sister's smile. She finished freezing the food she had made after the house was empty, and tried to determine how long Logan would be sleeping. She would pay for letting him nap late, but he had been excited at her late lunch and she knew Eric would watch him if she napped. She washed her hands and strolled back to the bedroom quietly, pulling her shirt off as she walked into the room. He was stretched out as he slept, and she slid her jeans off slowly as she stared at him with hungry eyes. Aislin crawled slowly towards him as she parted his legs under the sheet, and he stirred as she slid it down to take in his naked form. She watched him carefully, but he seemed to be comfortable with what she was doing to him. She took him into her hand gently, feeling his immediate response. He murmured something in his sleep and she lowered her mouth to him eagerly. His hands slid into her hair and he responded ever further as she slid her warm mouth over his desire, murmuring her name in between soft groans. She loved feeling his body twitching in her mouth and throat and took everything that he gave her eagerly, before she felt herself flipped onto her back onto the mattress. His eyes burned into her before he ripped off her remaining clothes and began to kiss her skin everywhere. They made love hard and quick, finishing as the baby started to fuss in his room.

"This is just the way I always want it." Eric said with a gleam in his eye, and kissed her as he sat up. "My beautiful mate and my son waiting for me." He pulled on some track pants and went to get Logan as she pulled some clothes back on. It was going to be awkward later when he was more aware of what they were up to at night. Eric carried him in freshly changed and sat down on the bed as she smiled at them. She reached for Logan and let him latch on as her eyes locked with Eric's. He gazed lovingly at her, letting his eyes drop down to the baby drinking from her. They fell into a pattern where she would do her human things during the day and spend time with him at night, before he went to the bar. She slowly pushed away her uncertainty about the future and them, and fell more in love with him as time passed. The release date for the CD was approaching, and the band planned a small show at the bar they had played so many times before. Everybody seemed involved, and Aislin was heard around the house practicing her vocals as her son and lover looked on with smiles on their faces. She practiced with Hannah and the band. Aislin was so excited to begin this part of her life, but she was loving her domestic life as well. It was always a bit nerve wracking to picture living on a tour bus away from Eric, but with her son. Leaving somebody like him was always so difficult.

The party was being planned by Hannah mostly. There would be catered food from their diner, and drink specials all night. They had friends to open for them and tons of merch was being prepared to sell. CD's were not available until the next day, but the show was a preview for it. Aislin visited Janelle and had her hair done a deep brown and a bright red to match Hannah's red, and did her friend's make up for old times sake. She had seen the denim skirt and bright white and orange shirt that Hannah had chosen and went with that. Her eyes looked like a bright sunset and her lips were a glossy coral, and she looked beautiful. Aislin was wearing a black skirt and a sequined tank in silver and black, and she did her own eyes in purple and a deep gray, with just a clear gloss. The band arrived at the venue early, with Matt watching Logan and grumbling about not coming, and took pictures together and with fans for their website. The sky darkened as they headed in, and Ally arrived with Eric a little while later. Pam was watching the bar and had talked to Aislin to wish her well earlier along with Matt, who demanded that somebody record it. Hannah greeted Eric, but Aislin noticed the way the guys seemed to pull away from the part of the room he was in. Aislin met his eyes as she chatted with a fan, and felt the usual rush of emotions they shared for each other as well as the heat he provoked all over her body. She excused herself after taking a photo and walked over to him with a slow smile on her face. He eyed her outfit that showed off the curved Logan had provided with a glint in his deep blue eyes, and she shivered under the hunger in it. Aislin slid her arms around his neck and have him much more of a chaste kiss than she wanted to, and smiled at him. "You look stunning." Eric told her, and she blushed.

"Thank you for coming." Aislin told him softly, and he stroked the small of her back gently.

"I enjoy watching you perform, lover. I am glad that you have this, despite it's misgivings." Eric assured her, and she heard them announce the opening band. She kissed him one more time and turned around to watch them with a grin on her face. Hannah came and stood by her, taking her hand as she looked at the happy couple. Eric kept his hand subtly on her waist as she moved to the great beat of her friends, and shook his head with a smile when she could not stand it and ran over to dance. They all headed back to get ready for their own stage entrance, and she felt her heart jumping as she moved out after Hannah went yelling onstage. They greeted the crowd and announced the CD and started into a new song right afterwards. Aislin felt great being onstage again and she sang powerfully with Hannah as the grinned at each other. She looked towards the back to see Eric's tall figure against a light on the back wall, and smiled as her eyes passed over the crowd. Ally was screaming in the front and she blew her sister a kiss as she burst into a high note. Aislin had kept up with her vocal coach every way that she could, and she felt good about her voice. The set seemed to be over in a moment, and she was waving and thanking the crowd before Hannah announced the pre sale on the CD on the website that night. They left the stage and hugged each other excitedly, and then went to greet the crowd again.

Aislin made her way to her vampire after she was done with the fans, and nestled into his arms. She needed him after such an emotional event, and his love and admiration flowed freely through the bond and made her smile. "I love you." Aislin whispered to him, and he murmured it back in her ear. She said her goodbyes to the band, and left with Ally and Eric. She left them at his house and went to pick up Logan, driving him home asleep as she reflected on the evening. He woke up as she brought him into the house, and she grabbed a blanket to feed him. Matt had fed him dinner that night and Logan just needed some milk before playing a little and falling asleep again. She sat on the couch and watched Eric play with him with a dreamy smile on her face. Everything felt so perfect at that moment to her, and she bit her lip as she met his meaningful gaze across the room.


	51. Wedding Bells

Thank you for your continued support for this story. I am sad to say that it will be coming to an end soon, but there is still some goodness left. I don't own any True Blood characters, but you know that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ally snuck out later that night after kissing Logan goodbye and hugging Aislin tightly. She whispered how wonderful the show had been, and how happy she was to be here to witness all of this. Aislin kissed her on the cheek and watched as she went to her car before she closed the door. She turned to see the room empty, and she assumed that Eric had taken Logan to his crib as she stretched. "Would you like to perform for me now?" Eric asked her, and she glanced up to see him naked and ready for her in the doorway to the living room. Her eyes slid hungrily to his hard length as she sucked in her breath, and he was instantly in front of her as she gasped. He pushed her gently to her knees and she went down willingly, her mouth open and taking him inside of it. His hands held her head tightly, sliding into her hair as she pleased him, and he pumped on his own into her ready mouth. She felt him tense and knew what was coming, swallowing every last drop as he shot it deep inside of her. Aislin smiled and pulled away, looking up into his blue eyes warmly.

"Anything else, Master?" Aislin asked teasingly, and his eyes flashed something as he met her gaze.

"Master?" Eric asked in a husky voice, still recovering from his release and surprised at the term.

"You just seem a bit dominant tonight, so it fits." Aislin said, and saw his eyes sparkle for a moment. "I like it."

"Come to the bedroom and be mine." Eric suggested with a hint of wickedness in his gaze, and held out his hand. She took it and stood as he eyed her outfit again, making her tremble with the weight of it. He laced his fingers with her tightly and walked her to the bedroom hastily, pressing her into the wall to kiss her as soon as they were inside. She moaned against his lips, all of her desire and need screaming silently to come out. Her body heated up and moistened in all of the right places, and she slid her hands around his neck to pull him closer. "You looked so sexy tonight up there. So alluring and ready to be fucked as you shook your tight little ass for me." His lips were on her neck as she felt her skirt drop to the floor. He pulled away to lift the shirt off of her body as she reluctantly pulled her arms away from him and hastily tear off her bra, and his eyes roved over her.

"I only want you. I don't care about how anyone else looks at me ever again." Aislin promised him, and his eyes met hers. They were a deep blue and filled with lust, and she slid her hands up his hard chest.

"I know that. Do you know that I feel the same way about you?" Eric asked, his eyes pleading with hers to say yes. He knew that she was insecure over his tryst despite having not talked of it much, and she nodded slowly.

"I do," Aislin replied, and he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her deeply. She felt the bed under her at some point and the ripping of her underwear as he slid his fingers into her. She spread her legs and cried out as he pumped them in and out of her while pinching her nipples gently. She felt every nerve in her body responding, along with their careless desire colliding, and she felt her body tighten around him as she released all over his fingers. She cried out his name as her body sank weakly into the mattress, feeling his eyes on her face. "Will we ever get bored with this, Eric?" Aislin asked, and opened her eyes.

"Not I. I love you as I have nobody else. I could never tire of your tight body and your gorgeous nipples, and the way you wet me over and over again. It always feels new to me." Eric assured her, and she gazed at him. "Would you ever tire of that? Would you ever long for the feel of another?"

"Who would ever compare?" Aislin asked him, and he smiled his approval at her.

"Can I make love to you?" Eric asked her, and she nodded. He rolled onto his back and she stared at him as she sat up slowly and crawled over him, teasing him with her hand as she watched his face. She slid her body over his as she dropped her hand slowly, and heard him hiss. She giggled as she finally slid him inside of her, and moaned as she started to slide up and down, feeling every inch of him inside of her. He started to match her movements and she moaned and whimpered as she felt herself building up inside again, finally crying out as she came again. She moved down over his body after he had his turn, and he held her against him as she closed her eyes. "Get some rest, love. You have had a big night." Eric murmured to her, and she felt his remaining lust flowing through her. She knew that he never wanted to stop, but her energy level was even worse after just being with him. "I will bring the baby to you if needed."

"Thanks, Eric. I love you." Aislin told him, drifting deeper into sleep. She woke up the next morning next to a sleeping vampire and the sound of a baby crying, and blinked as she sat up. Logan must have slept all night. It was about time. He was always hungry and waking up, despite the addition of some solids to his diet. Nothing seemed to fill him up sometimes, and she was considering formula in addition to breast milk as well. How would it work on tour otherwise, she wondered. Aislin found her robe and pulled it on as she went to get her son, and nursed him before feeding him some cereal. She showered when Ally dropped by to play with him, since the band had set up a chat online to get feedback on the new album. Aislin straightened her hair and put a few clips in to match her green eye shadows, pulling on a bright green dress to celebrate the day. She slid her feet into heels and they went to Hannah's for the chat, and smiled at the wedding stuff in the living room that Hannah was hastily cleaning up. The wedding was in a month and a half, just before their tour so the couple would have a chance to honeymoon. Ryan took the baby to play with and Hannah and Aislin disappeared into the bedroom to chat. The guys were gathered together as well, and they greeted the fans that were participating. They asked them about the CD and the songs, and everybody seemed to love it. They chatted for a couple of hours and Aislin went out to check on the baby periodically. He was happy and she saw the way Ryan was watching him play and laugh. She smiled to herself and walked back to the room to finish up, and ordered an early dinner for all of them to say thank you to her fiancé for helping out. They hung out and chatted about the wedding as they nibbled on pizza and salad, and Aislin watched her friend glow. She was jealous that they could have a wedding and be acknowledged as together in everybody's eyes, but so happy for Hannah. She would not have that for some time, if at all. She knew that she and Eric loved each other and that he loved her son more than anything, but she still had doubts chipping away at her. She glanced away from the happy couple and pushed some salad around on her plate as she thought about it, and then just got up and took it to the sink. She took Logan home after Hannah and Ryan covered him with kisses, and parked in the driveway as she glanced at the sun just above the horizon. Eric would be up soon.

She took the baby inside and set him down in the swing that he was soon growing out of, and put her things away. She thought of the great fans that they had as a band, and smiled as she hung her purse and keys up. Her life was so different than what she had ever thought it would be, and she jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hello, love." Eric greeted her, and she blinked.

"Hey. You scared me." Aislin said, and he kissed her lips gently.

"How did it go today?" Eric asked her curiously, and she grinned at him.

'Sales seem to be fine and the fans are so happy with it." Aislin replied, and he nodded in approval at her. "But tour is in a couple of months and I am worried about leaving."

Eric frowned at her and she looked at the floor. "You are worried that it will happen all over again?"

"Maybe that, but also that I am living a few different lives. I love everything that I do and I just hope that it is okay. I want it to work."

"I am here waiting for you when you come back. I know with what I am that you cannot leave Logan here, and he is better off with you. This is what our life is, Aislin. I look forward to seeing you when you are home with me, and I can find a way to support your other life without me." Eric tilted her chin up to look at her. "What else is bothering you?"

"Hannah is going to get married just before the tour. She is planning it and so happy. I know that we cannot do that, and it…bothers me." Aislin admitted, biting her lip as she felt all too aware that he could sense her feelings. "I am so happy, but I feel as though I need to almost hide that."

"I will have a ceremony with you if it makes you feel better. I will wear a ring that you give me, provided it is not silver of any kind. It will be everything they will have without a simple piece of paper. I will do whatever I can to assure you we are just like them, if not better." Eric told her, meeting her eyes with his own blazing ones. "I love you. I am happy with you, happier than I have ever been in my life."

"I am as well." Aislin told him, and the heard Logan squeal. "He wants you. It's fine, Eric. Go and see him. I have to get stuff put away."

"I will." Eric told her, searching her face quickly before he kissed her again and went to tend to Logan. She went into their room and folded some clothes slowly, staring at them blankly. A ceremony. One that she could not invite her family too since they did not know that she was with anybody, much less a vampire. Many of her friends would think she was insane and not come. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, feeling a headache coming on. She rarely got them these days with the regular supply of Eric's blood. She put the clothes away and went slowly down the hallway to see Eric feeding Logan some carrots for dinner in the kitchen, and she smiled. Moments like this seemed so perfect and her doubts slid away as she gazed at them. Logan wanted to nurse when he was finished with his food and she held him close as she did, putting him to bed afterward. She went into her room and began pulling the clips out of her hair as she gazed into the mirror. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and pulled off her dress, feeling the gaze on her. "I didn't tell you how beautiful you looked today." Eric told her as he sat on the edge of their bed. "I should have."

"I like to present myself well to the fans. It's important, and I am also next to Hannah. She shines a light of her own." Aislin said, smiling as she thought about her best friend's exuberance about life and the band.

"You think you don't?" Eric asked her, and she looked at him as she ran her hand through her hair. "I could see life in your dull eyes when we met, Aislin. Even in the pain you were in, it was there. It drew me to you and I am still here. You were a beacon up there tonight on that stage and so happy with your life, and I find it a reminder sometimes that I have much to enjoy myself." He stood and pulled her close and looked into her eyes as she gasped at his always surprising speed. "I wanted you from the moment I saw you and I will never stop. I am honoured to have been here to watch you grow so much and obtain so much."

"Eric." Aislin said weakly, and he stroked her jaw line tenderly.

"You lived through hell, lover. You lost much, but here you are taking your life and living it to it's highest potential. It is to be admired." Eric assured her, and she felt herself lifted to the counter as he stared at her. He kissed her hard, and she wrapped her legs around him as she pulled him closer. They made love there after they had stripped each other of their clothes, and she groaned as he made her body heat up and react to his kisses and touches. They came together on that counter as well as their bed afterward, and she stared into his eyes as they lay together.

"I love you." Aislin told him, and he kissed her very gently before telling her the same.

Time passed too quickly, and suddenly Aislin found herself walking down an aisle in the local church in her deep purple dress with her white roses in her hand. The rehearsal dinner had been a fun night in a local place with lots of friends and family, and she had cried throughout the night with the jokes and the sentiment. Ryan looked happy and peaceful as he waited for his bride, and Aislin saw the little redhead start to walk down the aisle. She was in a simple cream dress and the make up that Aislin had tearfully applied made her glow. She was so beautiful and her smile lit up the room. Her hair was in big curls and she smiled at her best friend before she gazed lovingly at Ryan. Aislin watched them join their lives as tears slid down her cheeks slowly, so happy and so sad at the same time. Her gaze moved to her band members that looked so happy for the two of them, and Josh glanced at Aislin curiously. She dropped her eyes and looked back at Hannah and Ryan as they kissed eagerly to the sound of cheers. They walked down the aisle hand in hand and Aislin followed with a smile on her face, standing outside before they went to the reception at a friend's house. Food was cooking and drinks were flowing, and the music played over the speakers in the big backyard. It was more of a BBQ than a formal reception, only with a lot more food. Ally had watched Logan during the ceremony so that both Aislin and Matt could go, and drove the baby to the party afterwards. Aislin held her son close as she chatted with friends happily, and glanced at her sister who seemed a bit wan. She finished the conversation and walked over to see if everything was OK, and sat down next to Ally at the empty table. "Hungry? There is a lot of great food over there." Aislin said, nodding her head in the direction of the tables.

"A few drinks would be great." Ally said shortly, and Aislin frowned.

"What's wrong?" Aislin asked her, and Ally let out a long sigh. "Al, you look kind of down."

"I have just grown tired of this vampire thing. It would be so nice to go out to lunch or on a vacation sometimes. Anything."

"Trouble with Pam?" Aislin asked, and Ally glanced at her. "Say what is on your mind, sis. I can handle it." She knew that Ally did not want to complain about things she knew Aislin dealt with as well.

"I just want something different for myself, I suppose. Pam is amazing, but she is amazing at night when she is awake and I have been up most of the day. I don't want to sleep all day and not help you, or not see my nephew." Ally smiled at the baby for a second, and then glanced at her sister again. "Not even great sex is worth it after this long." It had been several months for the two, and Aislin was all too aware of the trials that came with that time. "How do you do it, Ais? I can't imagine it with a baby."

Aislin felt a stab of lust and love flow through her, and she blinked as she sat up straighter. She opened her mouth to reply as she looked around, seeing Eric standing about twenty feet away on the grass. Hannah had planned a night reception so that he could attend. He was dressed in one of his finest suits and looked good enough to eat, and she pressed her lips together as their gazes locked. "I don't know." Aislin murmured, feeling nothing but euphoria and love as she stared at her lover. The crowd parted slightly as he walked towards her, and she realized with s start how commanding a presence he was, even as he walked silently through a crowd with a calm look on his sculpted face.

"I see how. You two are incredibly in love, while her and I are more lust and like." Ally said with a hint of jealousy in her voice, and Aislin smiled a small smile as she forced her gaze to her sister.

"It isn't without difficulty." Aislin murmured, and saw his eyebrow raise at her as she glanced back at him. "Hi." Aislin greeted him as he stood before her, and cringed as Logan squealed at Eric. She took a quick look around to make sure that Matt was not too close, and sighed in relief as she saw him drinking with some friends across the large expanse of green lawn.

"You look stunning, Aislin." Eric said, admiring the corset style dress that flowed loosely over her hips and above her knee as she stood up to kiss him lightly. She wore a diamond necklace that he had bought for her especially for the wedding, and it caught the candlelight from the table beautifully. Her chunky heels made it slightly easier, and she stared into his mesmerizing blue eyes for a moment.

"Thanks. I could say the same to you." Aislin said, her hand unconsciously sliding down his deep green tie as she took in his steel gray shirt and black suit.

"It is merely a suit, lover." Eric said huskily, and she glanced behind her to see the looks some of the girls were giving him with their lusting eyes that said it was more. He glanced at Ally curiously for a moment, and both women knew he had heard what was said.

"I want to be the one to say something." Ally told him simply, and he nodded slowly. He took Logan from her and kissed his head, and she watched as the girls watching narrowed their eyes jealously at her.

"She does care for you." Eric told her, and Ally nodded. "Have you eaten, Aislin?"

"Not yet. It has been a bit hectic." Aislin replied, and he looked at her.

"Go get some food for you. I will watch him." Eric told her, and she looked at Ally.

"Be nice." Aislin told him, and strolled across the lawn to the tables. She fixed a plate slowly as she gazed at the many platters, and felt someone beside her. She glanced up to see Matt and smiled at him. "Hey. Having fun?"

"Of course. This is the best reception I have ever been to." Matt replied, and she could tell he was fast becoming drunk. "Is Logan OK?"

"He is with…Ally." Aislin replied, taking some shrimp for her plate.

"And your guy. He is something, Ais." Matt said with strong jealousy in his voice, and she stared at him. "We could have had a wedding like this, you know."

"That possibility was over months ago, Matt." Aislin said, and she saw him stare hard at her dress and then her pale purple lips. "You're drunk. Let's talk tomorrow."

"Come home with me tonight. I want you, Aislin." Matt said, and she swore that she saw him wobbling.

"Is everything OK, lover?" Eric asked behind her, his emphasis being on the word lover. She jumped and dropped her plate, and one of Matt's friends walked over with wary eyes.

"He is a little drunk, Tim. Can you get him to a table and please make him drink some water?" Aislin asked hurriedly, and Tim looked at Eric and then helped Matt to a table a few feet away. She glared at Eric and leaned down to clean up the spilled food and throw it away in a trash can nearby. She joined him again and he stopped her from leaving the tables. "What?"

"You need to eat." Eric told her, and she stared up at him.

"You need to not be so jealous." Aislin told him, and he raised one eyebrow at her.

"He want to take you home and touch what is mine." Eric hissed at her, his eyes filled with fury.

"He is drunk. He is very respectful of me otherwise and has completely left you and I alone. That was what you intended with the glamour." Aislin told him, and he glanced at Matt with a deep glare in his eyes. He walked to the end of the table and fixed her a plate, knowing her likes fairly well after their time together. She glanced around to see how many people had noticed the exchange, but it seemed like many were caught up with the party. Eric finished hurriedly and brought her the food to her, and she walked with him across the lawn to the table again. She ate quietly and Eric stared across the lawn at Matt as Ally danced with Logan nearby. After she was done, she looked at her sister and son, and felt a hand stroking her hair and down her neck. She shivered and looked at Eric as his eyes burned into her.

"Will you dance with me?" Eric asked her, and she stared at him. "I am sorry for what happened back there, but he was wrong to say that. I want to hold you and feel what us mine, love."

"Fine." Aislin replied, and caught Ally's eye as they stood and walked to the dance floor. He pilled her into his arms at the edge of the makeshift wooden floor and she stared at his face in the many white lights surrounding them and above them. He stared back and slid his hands down her back to rest just above the curve of her behind, and pulled her tightly against him as she slid her arms tighter around her neck. She felt her body start a slow burn as they moved together, and their desires combined as their gazes deepened. He slowly lowered his face down closer to her, and her breath stopped as he brushed his full lips against hers gently, holding him there with her arms painfully tightened. "Again." Aislin whispered, and he kissed her harder, yet with a gentle press of his lips. She knew that her body was tightening deep inside as she responded, and moistening where her thighs met as she felt him harden against her. Aislin tried to remember the people that were watching them, but it slipped her mind as he gently parted her lips to touch his tongue to hers. She felt time and movement stop as they kissed, and she gasped as she remembered where she was. "Eric." Aislin whispered, and he pulled away slightly. "I am acting like some drunk girl that is looking for a wedding hook up!" Her voice was slightly louder and she glanced around with a blush as she saw eyes on them.

"No, Aislin. You look like a woman in love that is going to go home with me tonight, my lover." Eric assured her, and she stared at him. "Let's dance." He began to move skillfully amongst the crowd to the faster song, and she slowly giggled and allowed herself to move with him with a big smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comments welcome! Hit that little review button for me and show me some love!


	52. A Night To Celebrate

I do not own any True Blood characters. Thanks for the support as always!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin had never longed for a drink more than when she stood to toast the newly married couple under all of the lights strewn over the reception. She smiled nervously, and looked at Eric sitting with Logan at a table close to her for strength. He smiled reassuringly at her, and she glanced down at Hannah and Kyle. The tears in her best friend's eyes caught her off guard,, and she choked on the words in her throat. She was certain it sounded typical of any other, but her shaking voice and tears made it that much more emotional for everybody. Aislin could not speak about all that they had been through, but she certainly felt it inside. She flashed back to the night she was nearly killed by the gunshots at the diner, and how she had been so close to leaving her. She had thought often of the possibility of it being Hannah over her that was shot, in which case she could have died. Aislin thought about her arrival to Louisiana and how fragile she had been, and how much Hannah had welcomed her and made her feel at least a little like living. Hannah had been supportive the entire time and it had made a big difference for Aislin in many ways. She thanked her profusely and wished them well after she felt like she had rambled enough, and raised her glass as the guests joined her. It was amazing how she could sing for a crowd but barely talk to one. She sipped the sparkling cider with a grin, and then giggled as Hannah gave her a big hug. She also hugged the groom and then sat down as a few other people spoke, and then the music began again. Aislin glanced at Eric holding Logan and walked over to see that her son was fussing. "Hungry?" Aislin teased him, and smiled as he reached for her. "Mind if I take him inside to feed him for awhile?" She looked at Eric, and he nodded as he looked right into her eyes.

"Not at all, lover. You looked great up there." Eric said, and she shook her head. "I know what you could not say, and I know what that meant to you. I heard what you meant to say in your emotions." Eric told her very softly, and she stared at him as she automatically took the baby. "I know what you have sacrificed to be with me, Aislin. I always know."

"It's worth it." Aislin told him in a cracking whisper, and hurried towards the house as Logan began to cry. He had been busy that day as various friends and held him and played with him, and she was certain he would fall asleep either during the feeding or afterwards. She stepped into the house and walked upstairs to find a quiet room where she could lock the door and pull her dress down. She watched him latch on eagerly, and leaned back against the wall as she fed. She dimly heard voices in the next room, and narrowed her eyes as she focused on them. She finally made out Matt's voice as well as a female, and he sounded upset as he spoke, though she could not quite make out his words. She glanced down to see Logan's eyes fluttering, and she bit her lip. Matt was too wasted to take him home and get him to bed. Ally had drank as well and actually disappeared at some point. She sighed as she figured out that she would have to leave early. She was enjoying herself with Eric tonight, and they didn't get to spend a lot of time like this outside of the house. She felt him release her nipple, and looked down again to see that he was out cold. "Damn it." Aislin said, and placed him gently on the mattress to dress again. She checked her face in the wall mirror and picked up the baby again, dreading having to leave. She opened the door quietly and stepped into the hallway, and walked quietly downstairs.

"Aislin!" She turned to see her sister coming downstairs, brushing a hand through her messy hair. "Do you want me to take him to your house so you can hang out for awhile?" Aislin looked hesitantly at her, and Ally sighed. "I have not drank that much. I could take him to Matt's, if you want. He has lots of toys over there if he even wakes up." She smiled and stroked his dirty blond hair gently, and it melted Aislin as she saw the glow in her sister's eyes. "He is going to be sleeping it off all night."

Aislin let the idea sink in, and bit her lip. "Are you sure, Ally? Can you make it home?"

"I am fine. I didn't drink very much. I can stay awake if he is, and doze beside him in the ottoman in the nursery." Ally assured her, and smiled. "I promise."

Aislin took him outside to let Eric say goodbye, and smiled as she saw him dancing with Hannah to the slower song that was playing. He was talking to her best friend, and Hannah was smiling as she laughed. She was one of the only friends that accepted Eric in her life. He glanced over at her without moving his head, and she blew him a kiss. She found a seat and held onto the baby, looking over the crowd slowly as she reflected upon the night. Her life was fantastic. She had great friends, a great job, a beautiful baby, and a very handsome lover. She looked at him again, not oblivious to the looks he was getting from the women, but his eyes on her made it clear that he only saw her. He finished his dance and walked over, kissing her hair as he leaned down and looked at the baby, "Ally offered take him so we can stay and have fun." Aislin informed him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"She has been drinking and she wants to drive with my son?"

"She assured me she was fine. I don't think she would put him into danger like that." Aislin tried to defend her sister, but her voice was weak with her own doubt.

"Where is she?" Eric asked her, and Aislin looked towards the house. "I'll be back." He strode towards the back door, and she sensed his displeasure at her sister.

Eric walked into the house to where Ally was standing against the wall, and right up to her. "Give me your wrist." His voice was firm as he glanced around to see them all alone, and she widened her eyes. "I can smell if you're drunk, but that is a better way to know." She watched him grab her arm and he bit into her skin as she winced. His feeding was very brief, and he closed her wound before he let it drop.

"Was that really necessary?"

"I am certain you are accustomed to it. I know Pam is very fond of biting during sex." Eric told her, and she blushed and looked away. He inhaled deeply, and she closed her eyes. "If you think for one moment that I would not do everything in my power to ensure Logan's safety, you are very wrong. Understand I will do anything for him." He refrained from calling him his son, and she opened her eyes and looked at him. "You smell of-"

"Don't say anything." Ally asked him, pleading in her eyes. "It's nothing, and I can handle it."

"I would highly suggest doing so." Eric warned her, and she stepped back against the wall. "Go get him from Aislin." Ally hurried away and he ran a hand through his hair at what he knew. He walked back outside to see Aislin kissing Logan goodbye, and watched as Ally cradled him as she walked. She loved the boy. He watched her until she was gone, and strode back to Aislin. She looked a little sad and he pulled into his arms.

"Oh, hi. You're back." Aislin said, and he kissed her forehead.

"She's fine." His voice was reassuring, and Aislin stared at him. "Let's dance." He took her hand and led her out, and held her close during a slow dance. Aislin relaxed, knowing that her son was sleeping somewhere safe. She slid her arms tighter around his neck and kissed him, feeling the electricity between them.

"How did you find out she was fine to drive?" Aislin whispered at him, and he smiled.

"I bit her wrist. It only took a second to know she could handle it." Eric told her, leaving out everything else. Aislin didn't know whether or not she should be jealous, and she stared at him. "I will so everything in my power to keep him safe. You as well."

"I know." Aislin told him, and he kissed her again. She got lost in it, and he lifted her as he tightened his arms around her, spinning her around slowly as they forgot about everything around them. They stood outside of the crowd as they bride and groom cut their cake, holding hands lovingly as Aislin cried. He kissed her tears away on her cheeks slowly and she smiled at him. He wanted nothing more than to give her a ceremony, and to be hers forever. He imagined her crying as she spoke her vows, and the love that would be in her eyes. Eric blinked and looked at her to see the curious look in her eyes, and smiled at her. She heard Hannah calling her, and looked over to see her on the balcony with her flowers. Aislin grinned and walked over to the crowd of women, and glanced at Eric right before the fuchsia roses were thrown. Aislin managed to catch them on the side of the group, nearly falling down as she laughed. Eric heard one of the women comment jealously that she was headed there soon as she glanced at her finger, and Aislin only giggled. She hugged Hannah as she bounded down the stairs and Eric watched them share a moment. She walked back over to Eric and he looked at her and the flowers.

"You're next?" Eric asked, and she blushed and bit her lip.

"So they say." Aislin replied, and he tilted her face up to meet her eyes.

"You will be." He kissed her softly, and stared at her. "Some how, you will be." They danced a bit more, and hung out with the few friends that did not avoid him. The guests started leaving little by little, and soon Aislin was hugging the bride and wishing her a happy honeymoon. Eric led her to his car and opened her door, and she looked at him for a long moment. She kissed him before sliding into the seat and teased his lips apart with her tongue as he got into his side with another slow kiss.

"Where is the baby?" Aislin whispered against his lips, and slid her hand along his hips slowly. "Did she say if she was going to Matt's, our house, or home?"

"She didn't. Text her and find out." Eric suggested, and she smiled. She took out her phone and found out that they were at Matt's and all asleep. She texted back saying that she would see them first thing in the morning, knowing that the baby was fine on food and milk and also sound asleep. She looked at Eric and smiled, and he kissed her again.

"Let's go home and be really loud." Aislin suggested, and he growled against her lips and started his car with his free hand. They eventually made their way to the main road and he sped home smoothly as she leaned back and watched him drive. "That was nice of you to dance with Hannah."

"She is a nice human and made a lovely bride. She looks very happy." Eric noted, and Aislin smiled.

"I knew you thought she was cute!" Aislin teased him, and he gazed at her.

"She paled in comparison to you, my love." Eric told her, his eyes darkening as he gazed at her. He pulled into their gate and drove to their house as she blushed, and parked in the garage. "You were stunning tonight." She got out of the car and he pressed her against it with his body, and she took a deep breath. "Your body in this dress made me hard many times tonight, you know."

"It did?" Aislin asked him, sliding her hand between their bodies to feel his firm erection. Her body reacted everywhere, and she stared into his eyes. He kissed her hungrily, not holding back anything as she whimpered against his lips. He lifted her dress and pulled her against him, and she wrapped her legs around his body and her arms around his neck. She stood when he told her to, and he easily removed her dress and strapless bra, and she felt his burning gaze on her.

"You're so beautiful." Eric told her, and she reached out to undress him. He helped her with the heavier than normal clothing, and soon she was pressed under him on the mattress and his lips were caressing every inch of her body. He nipped and sucked everywhere he knew that she liked, and she moaned and writhed accordingly. He murmured words of love as he manipulated her body to please his desires, and she found herself on her knees holding on tightly to the headboard as he slid inside of her. He filled her and it felt like she nearly could not take it, until she stretched and begged him to fuck her. He complied and she was soon screaming his name and begging for more, begging until she finally exploded against him and bit her lip hard. He swooped in to suck on it at the first scent of the blood she drew, dragging her head back to meet her lips. He then bit into her neck as her body continued to pulse around him, and she held onto the headboard tightly until he released with a growl and she fell onto the mattress. "Amazing, the way you feel."

"Amazing, the way you fuck." Aislin shot back, and felt his finger tracing her spine.

"Surely you realize that you are much more than a fuck, my lover. I am in this for a lot more than that." Eric assured her.

"You certainly do it very well, either way." Aislin giggled, and he slid a finger down her spine slowly.

"I know what pleases you, my lover. I also know what pleases me." She heard the want in his voice, and she took a deep breath. He took a long time to be satiated, and knew that he needed more. She pushed herself up and turned to face him sitting on the bed. She kneeled before him and glanced down at him all ready to go, and pushed him back as she took him into her mouth. She licked and sucked, hearing his deep groans as she looked up at him. His eyes were on her and she locked gazes with him as she lowered himself further over his length. He didn't allow her to finish before pushing her onto her back eagerly and burying himself inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him and lifted herself up expectantly, and he hissed as he drove himself inside of her. Their bodies pressed together, his cool and hers damp and hot, and she moaned with every thrust. They managed to come together and she stared into his eyes as her body nearly shot off of the bed with it, wondering how she would manage the few months of the tour all over again. She needed Eric, wanted him to hold her every night despite her love for music. He held her as they slowed down, and stared into her eyes as she sensed her emotions. "It's OK, Aislin."

"I love you. You were so wonderful tonight." Aislin told him, and he smiled at her.

"Just wait until it is your day, my love." Eric told her, and kissed her. "I am going to be here waiting for you when you return to our home."

The next day, Aislin picked up Logan at Matt's house. Ally was sitting on the couch with messy hair in a pair of shorts and a tank top, and her sister smiled at her. "Rough night?"

Ally looked at her with curious eyes and nodded. "The couch was not as comfy as it looked."

"I hear that." Aislin agreed, and smiled down at her happy son. "How was he?"

"Her slept well. He partied too much like his father." Ally said dryly, and rolled her eyes. Aislin cast a glance at the hallway and bit her lip. The near argument replayed itself in her mind, and she saw the look in Matt's eyes all over again. "He was drunk. He didn't mean whatever stupid shit he said."

"I hope not. Things have been so good between us."

"They still are. He probably won't remember a thing." Ally said, yawning and looking slightly hopeful herself. Aislin frowned and picked up the baby, glancing at the clock. "Are they leaving today for Hawaii?"

"Yep. I told her we would be there to say bye. She was so busy last night." Aislin said, and smiled. "She comes back and we leave for tour a week later. You up for this?"

"Matt found a great tour bus to use. It'll be fun, I think." Ally said, yawning again. "I need to sleep some more."

"I have to scoot anyway. Get some rest." Aislin urged her, and gathered the baby's things. She walked out, not seeing Ally drop her head into her hands. Aislin drove to the newly married couple's apartment, and Hannah opened the door with a happy smile.

"Hey!" She looked hurried, but grabbed the baby and kissed him anyway as she led her friend inside. Kyle said hello as he closed suitcases and checked around the house, and Aislin smiled at the messy house. She made a mental note to clean it and make them dinner for the night they returned home. She drove them to the airport in her SUV and waved goodbye as they went up the escalator to catch their flight. She knew that she would miss Hannah. She always did. Aislin left the airport and went shopping with Logan for awhile to keep busy. She took him home in the late afternoon for a nap, and made a sandwich as she sat in the living room in front of the big TV. Eric had a few hours left of sleep and she felt bored. She pulled out her laptop and surfed the internet until Logan woke up for dinner, and fed him some of the stuff she had blended up that week. She felt someone walk up to her silently and kiss her hair, and she smiled.

"Good evening, Aislin." Eric's smooth voice slid down her body and she took a deep breath.

"Hey there." Aislin greeted him, smiling as he sat down to say hello to Logan. He seemed so happy with the baby, and she leaned back and watched him. He asked how he had been the night before and she said that Ally had looked tired even though he had slept well. Eric's face set as he stared forward and she frowned again. "What is it?"

"Nothing at all, lover." Eric said, and they both heard his phone ring in the bedroom. He excused himself to answer it, and she cleaned up Logan as she shook her head. Her own phone rang and she saw that it was Matt, and she answered hesitantly. He was only calling to set up seeing Logan, though he sounded a bit uncomfortable, and he also apologized for drinking so much the previous night and leaving her with the baby. She told him it was fine, pleased that he seemed to have forgotten what he said. Eric came back out, and she glanced at him as she set the phone down on the counter. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard, and his lips eagerly sought the soft skin of her neck. He bit gently and she moaned, pulling him closer. "I love the taste of you." Eric murmured to her, and she smiled.

"Good. Everything OK?" Aislin asked, and he nodded,

"It was Pam. Bar stuff." Eric answered, and Aislin sensed that he was not being entirely truthful. "I am going to get ready to go in, as a matter of fact. Are you two in need of anything?"

"We're fine. Will you be home really late?" Aislin asked, and he shook his head.

"I'll try not to." Eric promised, and she nodded and smiled. He went to shower and she played with Logan on the floor, watching him crawl eagerly around. Eric came back out, dressed for his throne, and she eyed him hungrily. "I like that, lover. You look very primitive with that look in your eyes."

"We cannot sneak off into the bedroom though." Aislin said, and he tilted his head at her. "I'm sorry. I already miss Hannah."

"He will be asleep tonight and I shall ravage you. That I promise." She stood and kissed him, eagerly parting her lips for him at the prodding of his tongue. "I love you, Aislin. Try not to be sad tonight."

"I love you." She watched as he left, and sat down on the couch and Logan rolled around. She missed Hannah and she let her thoughts drift to the tour. She vaguely wondered what Ally was doing, but dismissed calling her since she might be resting. Aislin occupied herself with the baby and tucked him in later that night, hopping into the shower for awhile. She dressed in a small lace night gown and relaxed in bed, hoping that he came home soon. Soon he would be the one alone in bed, and she sighed. It didn't always seem so great, and she curled under the covers and warmed up, and didn't feel Eric's eyes on her sleeping form as he arrived home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reviews are always welcome! What do you think?


	53. The Moments That Are Us

Thanks for the constant support on this story! I love it! I never want to end it just to keep getting all of the love, but someday it will have to happen. SIGHS

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin woke to the soft stroking of hand on her thighs, and she moaned as she smiled. "Eric?"

"Yes, my love. You looked so peaceful, but I kind of need you tonight." Eric told her, and she rolled onto her back and spread her legs apart.

"Is he sleeping still?"

"Very soundly." Eric told her, stroking her gently as she bit her lip. She reacted every time with him, and soon lips replaced hands and she was fighting her vocal chords. The baby was home tonight and they needed to keep the noise to a minimum. She writhed before him as he fought to hold her still with his hands wrapped around her thighs, and breathed through her pleasure. They made love roughly, as he changed positions throughout the hour that they spent together a few times. She could barely keep up and had several orgasms as he maneuvered her expertly. He allowed her to drop back onto the mattress as they finished, and take several deep breaths. "You feel so good, Aislin.."

"What happened tonight to make you so….needy?" Aislin asked with a low laugh, arching her back as he stroked it slowly.

There was a long pause, and he kissed her shoulder. "Nothing in particular. Just busy at the bar and the humans were irritating tonight is all."

"Nothing more?" Aislin asked, and turned her face to look at him. She sensed he was not being truthful.

"The queen returned to attend to past business." Eric admitted, and her face fell. He felt her pain instantly, and it tore through him. "It was not like that, not like before. She has other demands of me."

"Tell her you have a pet. Whatever it takes to leave us alone." Aislin told him, and he shook his head. "Leave your position. Do something for me that will end this constant up and down I always feel."

"Baby, I need to keep you private. If it was just you, it would be one thing but we have a baby. I need to be careful." Eric told her soothingly, and she frowned. The mention of Logan seemed to make some sense to her, but he still felt her desperation. "Pam had it so much easier with your sister. She was in no high position to be so concerned about."

"Had it easier?" Aislin asked, and stared at him. He sighed and slid his arm around her closer to kiss her hair.

"They are parting ways. I am securing a condo for Ally to reside in soon." Eric told her, and she looked a bit sad. "Are you alright with this?"

"I knew they were having issues, so I am not surprised. I thought they were good together." Aislin said, hoping that her sister was doing fine. "I know Pam will move on. I hope Ally does too."

"They are both accepting of it." Eric assured her, and pulled her against his chest with one hand over her stomach.

"Is that us, Eric? Are we doing all of this only to end?"

"Are you leaving? You are the one that is always placed in this bad position." Eric told her, and she sighed.

"I stay because I know that you love me. I know that you love Logan. I know that I love you more than I have anybody other than my son, and that you were the one that made me move forward from fear and pain to live again. I will never forget that, Eric." Aislin told him, smiling as he kissed her neck. They snuggled and talked until she could no longer keep her eyes open, and he watched her sleep with heavy eyes. He longed to keep her, but at what price? How could he step down as sheriff? It gave him certain power and protection, even though it forced him into the position to lie about her. The day she was presented as his, she would be held as high in regard as he was, and she would long for nothing. He just needed to feel like that day could come safely. He knew that the queen would make a meal of his son, and take her for her own uses. Aislin was beautiful and just the queen's type, and he swore to himself to protect her whatever it took. His thoughts drifted to his child, and how tense she had been that night at the bar. It had taken a lot for her to hold her tongue with the queen, and Eric had ordered her silent with his eyes a few times as he saw her eyes flash angrily. It had been a very long night for both of them, and waking his lover up had been very necessary. Her body soothed him, completed him, and he leaned down to inhale her scent yet again. His lips brushed the skin of her shoulder gently, and he hardened as he did. She was so sexy every moment that he saw her. He allowed her to sleep and went in to check on the baby, who was stirring in his crib. He gazed down at Logan, never having imagined that he would be living this life as a father. The baby's hair was blonder by the day, and Eric touched it gently as he stared at him. How could it be possible for him to be his baby? She had slept with her ex around the time that she would have fallen pregnant, and that made more sense. He remembered hearing the wrenching sounds of their lovemaking in that house, but at the time he knew he had fucked up and sent her running there. It was her chance to have another baby, but here lay this baby that looked more like him. "I will never let you two go." Eric promised Logan as his eyes fluttered. "Always. I love you both." Logan smiled and fell back asleep, and Eric felt pain where his heart would be beating.

Dawn was soon approaching, and he returned to bed to gather her close as he drifted off to sleep. He needed her warmth to soothe him, and he heard her softly whisper that she loved him as she nestled closer. He had been so relieved when the queen had arrived with her permanent pet and didn't want him that night. She had been very into Hadley and getting her back to their home. She normally did not even travel with her human. He had hated the sex with Sophie Anne that night, but had hurt her and punished her as he forced himself to comply to her desires. He could never do that to Aislin as a human, and he winced as he thought about it. He would never tell his lover the details of that night. It would kill her, and he already knew that she continued to think of it. Eric fell into a deep sleep as he nestled against her neck closely, sinking his fangs in just enough for a sip.

Aislin woke up to a fussing baby, and pulled herself away from Eric reluctantly. She hated that he slept during the day when she woke up wanting him so badly. Not that she could ignore her hungry son anyway, and she sighed as she pulled on a robe and padded to Logan's room. She lifted him from his crib and took him into the living room to nurse and prepare his cereal and fruit. Logan ate everything she fed him. He was now seven months old but looked to be close to a year with his high growth rate. She would be on tour to nearly his birthday and then there was a big party planned at a local restaurant. It was at night, of course, because she wanted Eric there. It had not gone well at the wedding with Matt and Eric, but she hoped that her ex would not drink at his own son's party. That was the part that went all wrong, and she sighed as she remembered. How would it have been if her were sober? Eric and Matt did have a bad past. They were both good for her son though, and it had to work out.

Aislin's thoughts moved to her sister. She was not surprised that Pam and Ally had decided to break up. The lie had been hard for Ally, yet she had seemed to care so much for the vampire. It had secured something for her here in Louisiana, and Aislin wondered idly if she would return home now. It meant a lot to Aislin to have one family member near Logan, but she could not make any choices for Ally. She wondered if she still planned on the tour, and she knew she would have to face that she was leaving all too soon. She glanced at her son as he pulled himself up by the couch to smile at her, and she could not help but to smile back. She would be so relieved to have him with her, yet Eric was remaining behind. Eric stayed while the queen or anybody else could seduce him, and her heart hurt. Though the subject had seemed to change last night, she was not at all pleased that she had been at the bar. Aislin longed to see her and tell her what all he had at home, and that he was hers, but this mysterious queen seemed to have quite the control. Would it even help if her were not Sheriff? He was Eric and incredibly desirable for anybody. She knew that he felt the same of her being out there on tour, but it wasn't similar at all to her. Aislin realized that it would bother him that Matt was coming along though, so perhaps they were even. Aislin heard her phone chime and went to check her text from Hannah, saying hello and including a picture of a gorgeous beach. She sent one back with a rueful smile, and stared at her phone. She typed one out and sent it, biting her lip.

_You OK, Ally?_

_Everything is fine, sis. It was bound to happen and I am getting a condo tomorrow from your man. I'll be OK._

_Good…..I am here for you. I love you._

_I love you too._

Aislin wanted to ask if she was going on the tour and staying there. She felt like she needed to know to relieve herself of the uncomfortable pressure that she was feeling, but she forced herself not to. Having Ally there had been wonderful, and Aislin was so grateful that they had gotten closer after all that had happened. She felt so good that she was able to be honest about her rape and what had made her act so odd, at least to somebody. It seemed like a long time ago now, but that lived in Aislin's mind. Eric was the one that she had trusted and wanted afterward, and that had not changed. She thought back to the night they had first made love, and how scared she was. It had felt so good, and she still felt a bit of the same way every time that he touched her now. Logan's squeal brought her back to earth, and she glanced at him with a warm smile as she remembered Eric telling her that she was pregnant. She remembered him throughout the pregnancy, and how he first looked at Logan. He loved him right away. There was a lot of ugly in between all of the good, and a lot of difficult moment, but she didn't want to be anywhere else. She loved him. She sighed and fixed herself some tea and a bagel, keeping in mind that she was on tour soon and needed to stay fit. She knew what bad stuff they would eat on the road, and avoided that as best she could while home.

Aislin went to feed Hannah's cat later that day with Logan, then stopped by Matt's so he could see Logan. He seemed quiet and distracted, and she glanced at him a few times in the half hour that she had been there. "You OK, Matt? Want me to leave you two alone?"

"Just tired is all." Matt told her, playing idly with Logan as he scooted by him in the living room. "If you need to get anything done, go for it. We're fine here."

Aislin did leave, running a few errands and stocking up on stuff she needed for the tour. She grabbed them both smoothies from their favourite place on the way back to his house, and found him and the baby asleep in the living room. Matt looked troubled even in his sleep, and she frowned as she set down his smoothie on the kitchen counter. She glanced around the house, remembering when she lived there with bittersweet memories. She walked back into the office to play on the computer while she waited for them, checking their livejournal and a few other websites. Everyone seemed excited about their upcoming tour with Anarbor and All Star Weekend, and she felt a tingle as she read their words. She was so torn between being excited and sad most of the time, and she smiled as she added a comment to the tour page. She glanced up to see Matt sipping his smoothie in the doorway, and he smiled and held it up to show his silent thanks. "Sorry. I kind of just drifted in here to kill time."

"You used to live here. It is not like you are a stranger." Matt told her, and she chuckled. "Getting excited?"

"Yes, of course. It is always weird to leave home, but it will be a great time." Aislin replied, laughing softly at something else. She glanced at him curiously. "You seem like something is on your mind."

"No, I'm cool Ais. I am working on that tour bus. It should be here next week and it is perfect for three adults and one kid. Really nice." Matt told her, and she grinned at him. "I know you'll want to probably crash on the band's as well some nights, but there is plenty of room in this one."

"I don't like sleeping away from him though. I know I am not nursing all of the time now, but he makes me happy in the morning." Aislin protested, and he chuckled.

"Tell me that after a late show when you get to bed in the wee hours of the morning." Matt teased her, and she smiled as she remembered the mess of touring with a rueful smile. "We'll see what happens. In any case, you will be great and love the guys in the other band. Great people."

"It seems like it from what I read and heard." Aislin agreed, and stood up to stretch. Matt looked away from her as she did, and she sighed. "Is he awake?" The cry from the living room answered her question and she grinned as she walked forward, almost forgetting his weird behavior. She picked up her baby and talked to him happily, and he grabbed at her shirt. She went to her bag to get a blanket, and covered herself as he nursed eagerly. She still loved these moments, and she heard Matt in the kitchen. She glanced up and saw him getting some of the food she had brought over, and she smiled. Logan was greeted with real food as he finished, and she took him to his seat at the small table, where Matt fed him.

"So I can keep him for awhile if you need some time with your guy." Matt told her, and she looked at him in surprise. "I was drunk that night at the wedding when I acted like an asshole, but not so much that I don't remember how quickly he came to you. I'm sorry about that, Ais. I had a weak moment and I said things I should not have." Matt met her eyes and she saw the sincerity in them, as well as the part of him that still meant every word he said to her. It was a smaller part, and that pleased her. "I could tell that he loves you, and I do not blame him at all. You're an amazing woman."

"Thanks, Matt. Find yourself a woman so I can tell you the same thing already." Aislin laughed weakly, and he looked away a little too quickly. She noticed but stayed quiet, and grinned. "I might take you up on your offer, at least before he goes to work. Thanks, Matt."

"You're welcome, Ais." Matt told her, and she kissed his cheek as well as the baby's face a few times before stepping out of the front door. She drove home, glancing out of the window to see that she might have some time before he woke up. She grabbed some deep red roses from a florist, and headed on her way. He was sleeping as she peeked into the bedroom, and she set the vase down on the night table beside him. She undressed and put on his favourite black lace ensemble, and brushed her hair. He was stirring as she finished, and she stood in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom, raising her arms above her head slowly as hew opened his eyes.

"Good evening, Sheriff Northman." Aislin greeted him softly, and he sat up as he took her in with interested eyes.

"You look beautiful." Eric told her, and she smiled at him as his eyes rested on her face. "Where is Logan?"

"Matt has him so we can have some alone time." Aislin said, and smiled. "I could get used to that."

"I think I could as well." Eric told her, beckoning her forward. She complied, and sat in front of him as she stared into his eyes. Sometimes their history just flashed through her mind as she did that, and now was no exception, and she shivered. "What is it?"

She felt his own love for her as he spoke, and she took a deep breath before leaning forward to kiss him. "I love you, Eric." He met her lips eagerly with his own, and she moaned into them as the electricity shot between them. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Aislin." Eric told her, watching her body as she slid closer to him and straddled his sheet covered body. He kissed her lips a few times before he moved down to her neck, nipping at her as she laughed and moaned. His thoughts from the other night flashed through his mind, and he slid his hands down her back to yank her closer to him. He wanted her to know how much he wanted her. "Feel me against you, lover?"

"How bad do you want me?" Aislin asked him, smiling as he pressed her into him hard. He slid his teeth into her skin as she moaned, and his hand slid down against her inner thighs as she slid up to allow him access. His fingers brushed the thin lace of her boy shorts and she slid her own hand between them to touch him. They were both ready for each other, and he drew his teeth out of her neck and licked the mark slowly as he made his way into her underwear. He stroked her inn the small space that they had, and kissed her again as she began to rock slowly against his fingers.

"How bad do you want me?" Eric asked her against her lips, and she kissed him again as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He pushed her back onto the bed slowly without breaking the kiss, and she felt him part her legs widely with his long legs. He ripped at her boy shorts easily, and his hand was between her legs instantly as he stroked and prodded her slowly. "You're so wet, baby. Want me to be inside of you?"

"Stop teasing me." Aislin told him, and she looked into his eyes as grinned arrogantly down at her. "You're so confident, aren't you?" He responded by very easily sliding a long finger all the way inside of her, and she gasped in response. She began to moan as he found a nice rhythm and added another finger, and she arched her back as every nerve in her body responded to him. Aislin cried out his name as she felt herself getting close, and he watched her face closely as she came and enjoyed the warmth against his fingers.

"You're beautiful when you release like that, with no abandon or sense of being self conscious. Your face is so sexy, and your body is something beyond that." Eric told her, and she looked at him as she dropped to the mattress and took several deep breaths. He moved her slowly onto her stomach and lifted her hips as she smiled, sliding into her slowly and deeply. She whimpered as her still reactive body tightened around him, and he allowed her a moment before he began to move steadily as she moaned with every deep thrust. "Again, Aislin. Come for me again." She did as he brought her to her knees, and pushed her against their pillows, letting out a strangled cry that was soon followed by his crying out her name. She felt him tug at her small camisole and heard it ripping as she winced at how much it had cost, and felt him turn her over and slide his hands over her sweaty breasts. "I have completely ignored these." He lowered his lips to them, and she arched her back, this time to offer herself more to him. He drew her nipple between his teeth and she yelped as his fang pierced her, and his mouth began to suck her in more. She loved this and he knew it. He pressed himself between her weak legs as he rose and she whimpered again as he slid inside of her, drawing her feet up to his shoulders with his hands. She gasped as he slid over every sensitive part of her, and slid her hands up his chest as she met his eyes. They were intensely blue and passionate, and the deepened in colour with every thrust. "I love you." Eric told her as he watched her approach her orgasm, and she cried out as she exploded and ended up screaming his name as he reached his own. He lowered himself down and held her in his arms as she took several breaths, kissing her skin and hair slowly and methodically.

"I don't want to leave you. I don't want us to be apart." Aislin told him, feeling a long moment of weakness.

"You love the music in your life as well, Aislin. We will pick up right from here when you get back." Eric promised her, as he stroked down her arm to take her hand. "I will miss the both of you very much, but I know how you are about sending pictures and those little videos over the phone. I will be your biggest fan and check your websites after you save them on our computer. I will long for you as I do, and I will call you when I need to hear your voice. Maybe we will even have that phone sex that humans talk about. I love you no matter what, Aislin." Eric told her sincerely, and she met his eyes. "I will be here for you when you return, and maybe we will have that ceremony when you do."

"Wedding?" Aislin asked, and he smiled.

"Something like that." Eric agreed, and she kissed him as she rolled over him with a squeal. "I want you to be my wife. I don't care if it is legal or not, but I want it."

"Me too." Aislin told him, sliding down his body as he watched her. She grinned at him and took him into her mouth, tasting their desire as she slid her mouth down the length easily. He was always hard and always ready. He slid his hands into her hair as she used her mouth, lips, and tongue to please him, never wanting to stop. He grunted as he released deep into her throat, and she drank it eagerly as she stilled over him. She lifted her mouth away from him looked at him as she crawled up his body, and paused right above him. "Is this what a good wife does?" She slid down over him, enjoying his face as he showed his pleasure at her movement. "Now it is your turn to let me watch you." She moved harder and slid him all the way inside of her as his lips parted and he gripped her hips tightly. One lifted to her breast, and he cupped it as she continued to make love to him. They managed to come at the same time, and their cries blended as she arched her back and he gripped her body with a hold that would surely leave a bruise. She dropped onto him and pressed herself into his cool skin as he stroked her damp body with one large hand.

"Let's go to dinner for you before we get Logan." Eric told her, and she laughed.

"I'll need a shower." Aislin suggested, and rested her chin on him to look at him. He was so beautiful to look at.

"I will help you." Eric assured her, and she smiled as he stroked her hair. They slowly rose of out of bed and made their way to a very long shower before they prepared themselves for their date, kissing as they walked out of the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was reading over old chapters of this today to remember past events, and I worry that I have lost some of what I love about Eric and Aislin. Have I? I have been working on this for such a long time and need a little something from all of you. Tell me your thoughts and opinions. Tell me it is perfect if you want. I would love reviews to make my poor little insecure writer's mind rest peacefully.


	54. This Is All Just A Part of My Life

Thanks for the good words as always on this. I really appreciate it. Let's get back to the happy little couple…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The dinner was at one of the best places in Shreveport, and Eric's very presence made such a strong statement that Aislin was treated like a celebrity as she dined on salmon and rice. She sipped one glass of fine wine as she observed the crowd, a very rare glass, and enjoyed it as it slid smoothly down her throat. Aislin glanced across the table to see Eric sipping his blood and watching her closely, and she grinned. "What is it?"

"This is nice. I enjoy taking you out and treating you the way that you deserve to be treated." Eric spoke softly, and she slid her free hand across the table to take his cool one lovingly. "You are the most beautiful woman in this room right now."

Aislin blushed and glanced around, shaking her head gently. "I'm not. Look at some of these people."

"Why? I have you." Eric assured her, and she bit her lip as she laughed softly. The waiter appeared to remove her empty dinner plate and Eric asked for her favourite dessert and she frowned at him.

"Eric! I have to stay in shape for the tour." Aislin told him, and he raised an eyebrow. "I am in front of a lot of people."

"Are you so concerned that they like you that much? I already know how many of them want you, lover. I have seen it with my own eyes." Eric told her, his eyes darkening slightly with jealousy.

"I am sure this ring on my finger speaks volumes." Aislin reminded him, and smiled ruefully. "Logan would also be considered baggage my some, you know."

"My son is not baggage." Aislin smiled at the protective tone in his voice, and laughed.

"It is not all that rock star to have a baby at 23, you know. It cuts into my long nights of drinking and drugs." Aislin could not help but to laugh out loud. From what she had seen, not a lot of her colleagues did any of that on a regular basis. "I will be playing and going right back to him every night, and sleeping what little I can."

"Try not to wear yourself down too much." Eric said sternly, and she smiled at him. A large helping of chocolate mousse was placed in front of her, and she sighed. She smiled at him as she took a slow bite, and leaned back to beckon him over to her, He raised his eyebrows at the gesture and stood up, walking over to her. Eric stared into her eyes and stood between her legs as he leaned over her, brushing her lips with his. Aislin heard herself whimper as he pressed closer, sliding the skirt of her pink dress up higher on her thighs as he parted her lips effortlessly. Their small kiss turned into a heavy making out session as every part of Aislin's body heated up as she was pushed back as far as she could go. You taste like chocolate, Aislin." Eric murmured as he pulled away, only to kiss her neck as her head lolled back uncontrollably. She would let him take her right then and there on the table if he asked, and she struggled to control her heart rate as his lips brushed her skin lightly. He pulled away and she stared at him with blurry eyes, and he smiled. "Is that what you wanted?"

"I…I am not sure what I wanted." Aislin replied slowly, blinking as she felt the primal need in her body.

"I could slide this up and taste you right here and now." Eric whispered in her ear as his hand teased her knee slowly, moving up gradually. "I could bring you right here and now."

"We need to pick him up. We already did that." Aislin protested, biting her lip as she felt him tracing the skin right below her thong.

"I could never get enough. You know that." Eric assured her, chuckling as he stood up and stared down at her. She felt her face heat up as she glanced surreptitiously to the others around them. A few people were openly staring at them, and more than one female in the room looked envious of her. She closed her eyes as he sat down, and took a deep breath.

"I want to disappear so badly right now." Aislin whispered, leaning back as she fixed her skirt with a small movement. "Do you have no shame, Eric?"

"I rise to a challenge, Aislin." Eric replied, and she peeked at him through narrowed eyes. "That was a very obvious one."

"I will remember to save that for home." Aislin said, and sipped her wine again slowly. She was still throbbing. She took a few more bites of the sweet dessert, and he paid with a few large bills and a cool thank you to the waiter. They rose to leave, and she blushed as eyes followed them through the room. Eric took her hand securely as he led her to the car, and stopped as they reached it to look at her before unlocking it. "What?"

"Just this," Eric told her, leaning in to kiss her again. This was a slower kiss, and sensual as he deepened it with his arms around her as she slid her hands up his chest. "I love you, Aislin."

"I love you." She told him, kissing him again as he held her door open. They drove to Matt's to get the baby, and Aislin hurried in to gather his things as Matt whistled at her.

"You look good, Ais." Matt told her, and she smiled at him. Her deep pink dress was simple with a v front and a short skirt, but it molded perfectly to her curves. She knew that she was still flushed from the dinner, and she blushed further as she looked away.

"How was Logan?" Aislin asked, glancing at her son with warm eyes as he babbled at her.

"Always good. When does Hannah return back?" Matt asked, and Aislin grinned.

"Two days. I will be so happy to see her, but it is right back to band practice and some time with the coach." The tour bus would be there then as well, and she was anxious to see her home for a few months. "It is going to be here so fast." They chatted for a couple more minutes as she got stuff together and picked up Logan, dressed in his PJ's and happily full. "See you soon." Aislin told him, walking back out to the car, watching as Eric stepped out and took Logan in his arms to secure him in his car seat. They drove home holding hands as Eric talked to him, and she smiled over at Eric. Logan only stayed up for a little while once they were home, and the couple returned to their messy bed for more love making. Aislin fell asleep in his arms with a smile on her face, and Eric stroked her hair back gently as he watched her face relax in her deep rest.

She woke up and took the baby to Matt's so she could meet with her coach and work on her voice. She had not forgotten losing it and was very careful on tour now. Eric was at the bar all night, so the took the baby and some dinner to her sister's new place. It was a condo on the good side of town, and fully furnished, and Aislin looked around with a small smile. "I do like it."

"He is giving me until my return before he starts charging me rent. How much money does Eric have?" Ally asked, glancing at her sister's jewelry ruefully. She leaned against the wall in the kitchen, looking a little sad and alone, and Aislin watched her.

"I have no idea…are you OK?" Aislin asked, and Ally nodded as she looked up at her sister.

"This is just different. I'll be OK." Ally assured her, grabbing a beer from the fridge as she sighed.

"There is no chance for you and Pam?" Aislin asked, and Ally snorted.

"Not so much. It had been ending for quite some time." Ally told her, sipping the bottle of beer. "I am staying here, for you, for Logan." She grinned at the baby walking along the long couch as he held on. "How the fuck old is he again?" The words were low and Aislin chuckled.

"Just seven months."

"Wow. You birthed a super baby." Ally said dryly, and looked down again. "I am going to be fine, Ais. She was such an incredible woman, but you know the life. Do you really think you and Eric will be forever? It is not as though he can change you into a vampire with a baby."

"I am willing to give it a try. I love him."

"He certainly loves you." Ally said, and shook her head. "Someday I will find that. Maybe." She moved to the couch to talk to Logan, and Aislin watched her carefully. They visited for awhile and then Aislin took him home to bed, showering and climbing into bed in a tiny nightgown to wait for Eric. He had missed a few nights there and needed to catch up. She stared at a movie on the huge TV as she thought about Eric, Ally, Pam, Matt, and anything else she could think about. So much had happened in a few months, and her sister was at the negative end to that. Aislin fell asleep propped up on pillows and she woke up to lips on her neck with a smile.

"How was work, baby?" Aislin asked him, feeling his cool skin against her body.

"I was busy all night. I pay for taking time off. I suppose I will be spending a lot of time there soon enough." Eric told her, reminding her that she was leaving without meaning to. He slid his arms around her and pulled her close, and she winced painfully.

"I suppose you will." Aislin muttered, and felt his lips on her ear.

"Lover, it is what it is. This is a part of your life." Eric told her, and she moaned as he nibbled gently on her earlobe.

"I know." Aislin replied miserably, turning to face him as she kissed him. "I talked to Ally tonight. She is a tad bitter about the vampire and human relationships, and she just put doubts into my head. I'm sorry."

Eric raised his eyebrow as he looked carefully at her. "Will you ever be secure in us?"

"I am. I know that I love you and you love me. It is so plain for me to see, but long distance is hard." Aislin said, lowering her lips to his bare chest.

"I am happier than I ever have been, my love. I will wait forever for you." Eric whispered, and she drew his nipple between her teeth as he hissed. "Nobody could ever feel like you." He saw the look that she shot him that was questioning that, but he returned it with a look of pure love. "Keep that up and I will show you, Aislin." She looked back at him with a glint in her eye and bit harder, and he let out a long moan before he pulled her up to him for a hungry kiss.

Hannah came back the following evening, and Aislin took Logan over to say hello. She hugged the newlyweds tightly as she watched the baby examine their house, and smiled at their obvious joy. They called the other band mates and set up a time to practice the following day, and the girls went out to eat while Logan stayed back at the house. They talked about the honeymoon, the tour, the wedding, and everything in between. Hannah mentioned that she had heard about the confrontation between Matt and Eric after the fact, and Aislin bit her lip as she looked at the table. She assured Hannah that things were fine and that Matt had apologized, as well as escaped the night with his life intact. She told Hannah how Matt had told her to go out with Eric while he watched Logan, and her best friend grinned. They spent over an hour together and returned back to the house to find Kyle holding a sleeping baby, and Aislin glanced at Hannah. "You will be knocked up very soon."

It started the next day, and Aislin remembered what it was to be going on tour. She left the baby where she could to practice with the band, and spent time with her coach. She had dinners with the band going over the set list and other details. She would be in bed asleep every night when Eric arrived home, and he would wake her with gentle kisses that would make her desire take over exhaustion, and they would make love. They would then cuddle closely until she fell asleep again, deeply sinking into rest as she pressed against him. He would go into Logan's room after she was asleep to stare at him and memorize his face, realizing how empty it would be without the two of them. He would return to bed for his own rest and hold her close again, breathing in her scent and touching her soft skin. This became all the time they had with her being so busy other than sleeping, and she loved and hated it. Aislin just lived for the moments when she was in is arms and tried to tuck away the feeling to remember when she was sleeping alone on the bus.

That arrived in a few days. She went over to Matt's where it was parked in his long driveway to examine it carefully, and he was already inside with the friend who was loaning it to them. He had also offered to come along and drive, since Matt would be busy with the baby a lot. They had the time to spare. It was good sized, with bunks in the back and a small room that would hold Logan's crib securely as well as a twin size bed. It had a full fridge and kitchen and a lounge up front, and she looked at everything with a smile. They could stock up with food for them and for Logan, as well as the things that she would freeze. She had spent a day preparing things and was going to bring a food processor to make more as needed. It could work for a few months, and she leaned against the wall and yawned. She was tempted to crawl into one of the bunks now and sleep. "So what do you think?" Matt asked her, stepping into the lounge.

"It will do just fine. Once we fill it with baby stuff, it'll shrink, but we will be just fine." Aislin laughed and shook her head. "I will stock it with the food tomorrow and bring what he needs the next day. I cannot believe we are leaving in two days." She had the guest room covered in clothes packing slowly, always so worried about what to bring. "Thanks for coming along. You and Ally. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"It isn't a problem. I knew when we were having him that we would have to work around each other's schedules. This is my life now." He held a sleeping baby in his arms, and Aislin yawned again. She chatted for a few more moments and took Logan home to work on her list of to do's. Eric spent some time with Logan while she packed her clothes and then organized food, and went to work as she fed the baby dinner. She felt tired and spread so thin, and she fought to keep her eyes open as the baby played in the living room. Could she do this? She gathered Logan into her arms on the big couch and soothed him to sleep, drifting off herself in front of the TV. She hated doing that, and always made an effort go get him to bed. Eric came home late that night to find them, and he carried the baby to bed with a shake of his head. Aislin was exhausted. He then lifted her small frame and brought her to bed, watching her as she settled against the pillows. They had one more night home together after that, and he should wake her just to feel her warmth around him. Eric chose to let her sleep regretfully, laying with her until it was time for him to rest. She got up early and went to stock the bus with food and Logan's things, leaving the baby with Matt afterward so she could meet her sister and Hannah at Janelle's to get their hair done. She was treating Ally to thank her for helping her so much, and the others needed to freshen up. Hannah went red as always, though a shade lighter and brighter that made her glow. Ally went with blond highlights over her already light hair, and Aislin did dark brown with crimson red streaks and had Janelle trim up the bob she was sporting lately. They had a quick lunch and then Aislin ran to the store for the list of last minute things she needed. She went to pick up Logan, surprised when Matt offered to keep him for the night. It was apparent that she was run down, and he grinned at her.

"I can take him, Matt. It is not right not having him with me all night." Aislin told him, and he looked sternly at her.

"You are exhausted, Ais. Get some real rest for tomorrow and tie up any loose ends. Take the time alone." Matt urged her, giving her a serious look. "I know it is hard for you to leave."

"Yeah. I guess it is." Aislin admitted, and looked down. "You have everything you need?"

"All set. We are pulling out tomorrow at two. See you then?" Matt asked her, and she smiled slowly and nodded. She walked to her car, smiling as she looked at the setting sun. She would convince him to stay home that night and not work, so they could be together all night. She was so tired, but she needed one last night with Eric before she ventured into her other life. He was still sleeping when she arrived home, and she smiled at him as she sat at the edge of the bed. He stirred and opened his blue eyes, taking her in as she stared at him.

"Good evening, baby." Aislin told him, and he propped himself up on one arm as she took in his naked torso. "We have tonight all to ourselves. Do you think you can stay here with me?"

"I had planned to anyway, but that sounds nice. He is with Matt?" Eric asked, and she did not miss the look of regret that passed over his face. She suddenly felt so selfish, and she bit her lip. "No, lover, don't do that. I am glad to have this time. I have spent a lot of time with him as of late just memorizing him while you sleep. I want this time with you." She didn't know that he had taped Logan at night when she was asleep and it was just them, just to remember his son a little better.

"You do?" Aislin asked glumly, and he nodded and sat up to look at her. His gaze was warm and heavy and she shivered as she gazed into his eyes. She found herself moving closer to him and he raised one eyebrow at her as he took her in.

"I have an idea to help me with the distance between us." Eric said, and she got from his tone that it was a bit different for them.

"That idea being….?"

Eric chuckled and stood up, as she looked at him with irritated eyes. Where was he going? He reached into a drawer of the dresser and withdrew something, and her mouth fell open as she saw that it was a very small camera. "A few memories perhaps?" He took in the shocked look on her face, and moved to sit before her on the bed. "I know it is a bit taboo, given what you do for a living. I know you want to protect yourself against any personal damage, lover, but I think you know this would just be for my own use."

"You want to record us?" Aislin said, and he nodded with a gleam in his eye. That in any other situation could end up on the internet and gossip rags, but she looked into his eyes and trusted him. She knew he would keep it very safe, and the idea did turn her on a little bit. "You won't show it to Pam, will you?" That was one idea the female vampire would never let go if she ever found out.

"Though she would love to see you naked and in very intimate situations, no. She is keeping herself busy these days just fine." Eric assured her, and she sighed. Ally. "Pam accepted it, Aislin. She made sure that Ally is taken care of for quite some time financially when they broke up. I am not going to worry about rent until she is home and settled either."

"Thanks for that, baby." Aislin told him, and smiled warmly at him. She eyed the camera again and bit her lip. "So what did you have planned with that thing?"

"Well, I would like something of a slow build. I would love to see you take your clothes off for me and touch yourself, Aislin. I want to see you open to my view just the way I like you." Eric told her, and she lowered her hands to lift her shirt.

The next morning, Aislin got out of bed and looked at the camera with a rueful grin. Never had she ever imagined the permanence of their love making could heighten her desire more than it already was. It had been a long and intense night, and he got to watch it whenever he wanted to. She hoped that it reminded him of what they had, as she headed to the shower. She thought more about the goodbye in there, and wiped a tear from her eye and she took a very long and hot shower. They were taken on tour, but not as nicely as here in her home. It was sweet and tearful on both of their parts, and she promised to keep him up on Logan's growth and activity as she kissed him over and over. He held her as he stared into her face, his eyes bright and blue with his emotions that he had run from for so long. He loved her to his very core, and he had showed her that night every way possible. They had told each other at dawn and she had watched him drift into a deep sleep with tears sliding down her face. She had slept for as long as she could before she needed to be up and getting ready. Aislin stepped outside to see her sister pulling up to get her, and she started loading her luggage. She had two big bags of clothes and shoes, one of make up, and another of Logan's clothes. Ally laughed as her own big bag was covered with her sisters, and Aislin shot a dark look at her with a laugh. They drove away from the house and Aislin shot a look back at her house, feeling them sting with tears all over again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let me know what you think, as always. Any of you willing to let Eric tape you? ;-)


	55. Life On The Road

It has been forever since I have worked on an update, and I am sorry to all of you. I have been working on stuff for ficpress as well, my computer had some issues, and I had some huge eriter's block issues. I had to take a break but I think I am ready to be back.

Enjoy, and review, and thanks for the continued adds and attention on this story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin found it unnerving at first to watch Logan playing while they drove. A huge part of her wanted to strap him in a car seat, but it was legal for him to roam and quite impossible to contain a baby with his curiosity for such a long time. She tried to hold him as much as possible, but unless he was hungry he wanted to be free. Aislin sighed and glanced at the movie that Ally was watching as she munched on microwave popcorn. Matt was in the back talking on the phone to his own band about stuff, and Aislin pulled herself from the floor and sat next to her sister as Logan attacked a pile of soft blocks with a vengeance. She thought about her first show on the tour in Georgia in two days. She would be meeting the other bands there, as well as doing her first sound check with her own group in awhile. Aislin could not help but to be excited. She had listened to Anarbor a little with Hannah and really liked them. They seemed great to work with, from what she had heard from friends. Logan giggled loudly, and Aislin watched as Matt walked back into the lounge and scooped him up. "How do you like your tour bus, Ais?" Matt asked her, looking at her as he tickled Logan. He glanced at Ally and back to his son, and Aislin grinned.

"I think it will work out just fine. It is weird not being with the others, but it would be so crowded! This is good." Aislin replied, and yawned. "Thanks for doing this."

"We work together now." Matt told her, and she appreciated his loyalty to his son and how much he did to be with him. "You might get to do the same for me a little while after we get back. It is a two way street."

"Why are we both in this crazy business?" Aislin sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Take a nap. I'll feed him in a little while." Matt told her, and she smiled. Aislin leaned against her sister, wrapping an arm around her waist as she snuggled closer. Ally stroked her hair and Aislin sighed contentedly as she drifted off into a light doze, still listening to the noises her son was making along with Matt's hushed tone as he spoke to him. She woke up when they pulled over along with her band's bus for a dinner stop, and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Aislin pulled on a tee shirt over her tank, and slid her feet into flip flops. Her yoga pants were fine for the diner they were eating at. She grinned at her friends as they waited out front, hugging them all tightly before they walked in. They got two tables in the middle and ordered a ton of food, and talked and laughed as they discussed Georgia. Logan sat in a high chair next to her, eating his veggies and meat as he watched them. It was a nice break and soon they were wandering back outside. Aislin snuck to the back to text Eric, since he was up and probably not yet at work. They had arranged to this this nightly at some point, and she planned on calling him after shows. They obviously missed each other as she read their words, and she realized how long these few months would be. She blushed as she imagined him watching their video from last night, and longed for any one of the ways they had managed to have sex during it. She was not in the mood to abstain at all, and she sighed as she read that he loved her. She hoped he could handle it. Eric was certainly accustomed to regular sex long before she entered his life. Aislin sent one last good night text and returned to the lounge to read to Logan before she nursed him, and walked back to place him in his crib. Ally and Matt were playing some bloody video game in the lounge, and she settled on a bed with her computer to surf the net. She ended up falling asleep with her laptop beside her, and woke up in the morning a bit twisted in the smaller than usual bed.

"Ouch." Aislin whispered in the dark sleeping quarters. She listened to the quiet and glanced at her phone to see that it was four in the morning. Logan must have been tired. She texted Eric to tell him how much she missed him, and that she loved him and closed her eyes. It was then that she heard the hungry cry of her son, and she sighed. She pushed herself out of bed and walked into his little room, pulling him out of his crib and glancing at the open door to see the dimly lit and empty doorway. Aislin let him latch on to her, and relaxed in the bed as he fed, fighting sleep. They had a driving day, so she could sleep later, but she was so exhausted. Logan nursed hungrily, and she smiled at him and stroked his head gently. He ended up falling asleep afterward, and she placed him back into the crib with a soft kiss to his head, and curled up in the bed wearily. She got a few more hours of sleep there, and woke up to his babbling and voices outside of the door. Aislin blinked and looked at him, and he smiled at her. She sat up and stretched, and picked him up again as he tugged at her tank top. This time, she grabbed a blanket to cover herself, and sat back on the bed.

Ally and Matt were making coffee and getting breakfast together as she walked out, and she greeted them. "Hey. Was he OK this morning?" Matt asked her, and she nodded.

"Just hungry. Good to have a bed in there. I think it is going to become my room too." She got down his cereal and mixed it with some of her refrigerated milk, and also grabbed some peaches for Logan to nibble on. She set him up in a chair they had brought from Matt's and fed him, and then let him pick up the fruit as she sat in front of him. The others got their food and sat on the small couch, eating while they turned on the TV to watch some morning show. Hannah called to tell them good morning, and she told Aislin that she missed her. They were just a few car lengths away from each other, but it felt further to Aislin. She missed her band, but they planned to stop for lunch in a few hours. Aislin wandered back into the bedroom, leaving Logan with them, and worked on her vocals as she listened to some songs. She had been diligent in her work with her coach, and Hannah still planned on them doing the same via Skype on the tour. Aislin smiled as she heard the strength in her voice, and thought of home. Her two loves were so different. She longed to be in her house, but she loved being there. Ally came into the room a couple of hours into her practice with a baby in her arms, and smiled at her sister.

"He crashed right on top of his blocks! So tired." Ally told her, and Aislin looked lovingly at him. "You sound fucking amazing. I can't believe my sister is such a rock star."

"Oh, thanks. I am just the extra voice." Aislin said, thinking that very soon she would need to be harder on her sister about her language.

"Please. They need you." Ally told her, and smiled. "Hannah is great, but you really compliment the band as well as her." She sat down on the bed, and stared at Aislin. "This is going to be so wearing on you, sis."

"Yeah, I am seeing that." Aislin replied, and sighed. "Thanks so much for coming." She watched as Ally but her lip and seemed to get lost in her own thoughts for a moment, and frowned. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Ais." Ally said, smiling as if on cue. She stood and returned to the lounge. "I will watch him during lunch if he is still sleeping."

It had to be Pam that was bothering her. Aislin could not come up with anything else. She yawned and closed her eyes for a short nap, and woke up when Matt poked his head into the room. "Lunch!"

"Damn. I wanted to take a shower." Aislin groaned, still seeing Logan sleeping. She sat up and walked to her suitcase that was on a free bed, and pulled out some jeans and an oversized tee to pull on. Aislin brushed her hair to make it look decent, and slid her feet into cons as she sighed. She missed her huge shower and her large closet. She missed the big house. She missed…..Eric. She joined Matt as he left the bus, promising Ally she would bring her something from the Chinese place they were eating at.

The time spent together with her friends was probably the time she focused the least on what she was missing. They were all so close, and they all adored Logan. All of the guys in the band had warmed up to him quickly despite any issued they had with his mother and her choices in life, and she loved to watch them play with him. They made a point of eating together once a day and sometimes more, since they were on different buses. When she got Georgia the next day, they gathered outside of the venue to meet the other bands. Aislin loved the connection that they all seemed to just have with each other without trying. The guys were all very nice, particularly Anarbor, and she chatted with them as she leaned against a tree. Hannah chattered next to her, and Aislin grinned at her warmly. Aislin heard a baby, and she glanced up to see Ally walking with Logan in her arms as she talked animatedly to him, judging from her smile. "Is he hungry?" Aislin called out to her, and Ally grinned at her.

"He just ate some cheerios. I thought he might like some fresh air." Ally called back, and Aislin nodded as she looked at him.

"He yours?" The guitarist nodded at him as he asked Aislin the question, and she blushed slightly. She was so young and in this band, yet she had so much more baggage than others that she had met.

"Yeah. That is my son, Logan." Aislin said, moving past her discomfort. "Guess I blew my cover as a carefree band member?"

"He's cute." Slade stepped forward, and she grinned at the attractive lead singer. "How old?"

"Seven months old." Aislin replied, holding out her arms as Ally walked up with a squirming baby. She took him into her arms and kissed his cheeks as she grinned at him, and he giggled at her.

"Big boy. His dad must be tall." Slade remarked, and she smirked for a moment. Matt was as average in height as she was, just under six feet tall.

"Not so much. Random genes, I suppose." Aislin replied, and smiled as Hannah took him. Matt came out of the bus as well, and walked over to them. "That's daddy." Aislin noted, and the guys looked over with impressed gazes. They chatted for a bit longer as he joined them, and then went to start their sound set. Ally held Logan in a seat, and Aislin smiled as she sang her solo. It sounded great, and she grinned at the band. The other bands followed with everybody staying to watch, and Aislin danced around with the baby to the rough songs. Slade had a great voice, and she liked them even more. Everyone headed back to the buses to rest up for the night, and Aislin just ate a small salad for dinner and drank some hot tea. She pulled on a longer tissue tee with black skinny jeans and cons, and brushed her freshly washed hair straight as she lined her upper lids with a deep purple gel liner. Hannah popped in in a red tee and dark blue skinny jeans, and Aislin did her make up as well. Her red hair was already loose around her shoulders, and she tapped her foot excitedly as Aislin applied the deep orange eye shadow. "Chill, Han."

"I am so excited." Hannah admitted, her eyes sparkling. "It feels like forever since we have played, and this is a big place."

"Do you miss him badly?" Aislin asked slowly, and Hannah met her eyes.

"Of course. I know that I am going home to him soon though. We have been doing this for awhile now."

"Yeah. Guess so." Aislin said thoughtfully, and handed Hannah the mascara to put on.

"It is a shame that you are not still with Matt. Now you get to be around each other after the fact." Hannah said, and Aislin shook her head. It was so true. Now she was missing someone else instead. The girls glossed their lips and Aislin hugged Logan goodbye, having already fed him. They headed over to the meet and greet table, saying hello to the fans and taking pictures before the show. Aislin felt the familiar rush as she took her place in front of the mass of people, and took a deep breath. It was a place somewhere between pure adrenaline and nausea, and she let it out as Hannah bounced out to greet the crowd. The first note was strong, and they all got caught up in the moment as they did their parts. Aislin had another small wave of nausea as she sang her first song, but it always came so naturally to her after that. Their set was fun and too short, and they waved and blew kisses to the screaming fans as they left the stage. Matt joined them to watch the others from the side, and they all bounced to the music as they crowded together. It was so fun, and Aislin hugged Hannah tightly as she smiled at her. She got into the bus late, and checked on her sleeping son as she dropped onto the bed beside him. She was so tired, but so wired, and she got some clothes to change into and her phone. She called Eric to tell him how great it had been, and they talked for awhile until her eyelids were drooping closed. She fell asleep for a couple of hours, waking up to feed him early, then getting some more sleep in before she got up for the day. They were on their way to the east coast then, and her days became blurs of spending time with Logan and shows. She had a few old friends visit the New York show, and she found herself feeling better about it each time she went there.

When they went to Boston, she took some time with Logan to take a walk outside of the bus and get some air. She felt so busy. She was helping him take steps on the grass, when she heard someone clear their throat. "Hey there."

"Hi, Slade." Aislin greeted him, looking back down at Logan.

"So I take it that dad is just dad? Not the guy that put that ring on your finger?" Slade asked after a moment, having observed the general behavior between the pair.

"You got it. Modern day story right?" Aislin joked lightly, and sighed. "I am blessed that he and my sister are here helping me."

"Are you married?"

"Not yet. We are planning on it, but with tours and records it gets a little hectic. He is waiting at home for me." She just happened to pull on her Fangtasia tee that day, and she glanced at it and blushed. "What about you?" They had not talked all that personally until then.

"Girlfriend at home. I miss her." He smiled at his confession, and she glanced at him sympathetically. "It is so hard to leave, but it is what you have to do to try and make it. Is your guy close to Logan?"

"Very." Aislin replied, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. They talked for a little longer as Logan walked in the grass, and Slade even took over. Aislin smiled as she watched her new friend with her son, adding another uncle to the list. She knew that Eric might hate it on some level being so possessive, but it helped her a great deal in her daily life. She found herself onstage with his band two nights later, taking part in a song they had another female singer record for them. The crowd was really into the set, slightly more than they were Aislin's own band, and she watched them as Slade took over. It was really a sight to see. She finished the song, waved, and hugged him lightly before leaving the stage and into the arms of her own band.

"That sounded great." Hannah told her, beaming proudly.

"I think it should be you though. You're the bigger name." Aislin told her, having felt bad about it since he asked her. "And the better voice."

"Whatever." Hannah told her, rolling her eyes. "It is great that you are out there, promoting us in the process. Besides, you should hear the girl who did the recording. She is amazing." Aislin nodded, having heard it. She was amazing. She watched the rest of their set with her band, and they all walked to the buses together. "Bring Logan over if he is awake. I have barely seen him." Hannah told her, pouting.

"I'll see if he is." Aislin promised, and snuck inside her trailer quietly as always. The driver slept at that time, and she didn't want to wake him. Logan was awake in the lounge, and she smirked as she glanced at him. Matt was on the lounge and Ally at the counter making some food, and Aislin frowned. Did she sense tension? "Ummm, I am going to take him to see Hannah. Has he eaten?"

"Yeah, he had had some mile about an hour ago." Ally replied, not turning around. Aislin glanced at Matt and he just shrugged.

"Want to come over?" Aislin said, and her gaze passed between the two.

"Nope. Tired." Ally said, turning and walking to the beds with a long sigh.

"I am guessing that is a no for you?" Aislin asked Matt, and he leaned back. "OK then." She grabbed Logan and a blanket, and walked over to her former bus. They all made a grab for the baby right away, and she laughed. Eric passed through her mind and she realized that he phone was over at the other bus. "Be right back!" She passed Slade going to his bus and waved, and walked inside again, being quiet. She dug into her bed for her phone, not seeing Ally in the back. She glanced around and then her ears heard something else. Aislin frowned and stepped towards the lounge, and stopped in the doorway. Ally was back in there, and her and Matt were on the couch. The noise that Aislin had heard was the soft moan that has escaped her sister's lips as she pushed herself over him to deepen their kiss, and Aislin stared quietly. She realized that she should back up, and she blinked for a long moment as she did. Ally and Matt? Since when?

Aislin left the bus, being even quieter despite a part of her wanting to slam the door. She stepped onto the grass and glanced around, walking to the trees as she turned on her phone. She dialed a number and ,melted for a moment as she heard the voice at the opposite end. "Hello, beautiful." Eric greeted her, and she smiled before she remembered why she had called. "So who is this Slade you are rumoured online to be seen with?"

"Oh, shit. Stop reading anything on the internet!" Aislin told him, laughing even as she remembered catching Matt that way. "I am performing with the other band on one tiny song, and he is the lead singer. Very happy in a relationship at home, like myself. End of story."

"So what is troubling you?" Eric had felt the spike in her emotions before she called, and she sighed as she looked at her bus.

"I just found Ally and Matt on the couch kissing. Wait, no, they were all over each other." Aislin told him, and there was a silence. It was no surprise to Eric. "Wait….did you know about this. What the fuck, Eric?"

"I had an idea about it." Eric admitted, and she closed her eyes. "It really is not hurting anybody, is it?"

"Is this the reason her and Pam broke up? Did Ally cheat on her with Matt?" Aislin demanded, and heard him sigh.

"They were having issues beforehand, but that was what did it." Eric replied, and Aislin balled up one hand into a fist. "Lover, they are not hurting anybody."

"You have a point, I suppose. But when did this start and why? It is a little creepy." Aislin told him, and sank down on the grass in front of the bus. Did she miss any signs of their involvement?

"Where is Logan?" Eric asked, and she had to smile. Always the father.

"In Hannah's bus." Aislin told him dutifully, and leaned forward. "Tell me."

"It first happened at Hannah's wedding. I do not know why exactly, but I am assuming that they were drinking and both possibly upset." Neither Eric nor Aislin could forget Matt's drunken behavior that night at the table.

"Oh, hell. He was acting that way with me and he fucked my sister?" Aislin put it together, and remembered the female voice that she had heard. "We sent Logan to Matt's with her!"

"The damage was likely done. I could smell him all over her when I spoke to her." Eric said, and she nodded. "Is it getting in the way of the tour?"

"Not before tonight." Aislin replied, and shook her head.

"Are you jealous?" Eric's voice was calm and curious, but she sensed his higher emotion.

"No, Eric. That is not the issue, it is just a…weird thing to think about. Though now I can see why you were not so jealous of him being on tour with me like this now."

".I was not bothered by their involvement too much." Eric admitted, and she rolled her eyes. She longed to see his face and she pictured it in her mind, as well as his kiss, and his touch, and…..she needed to stop.

"I miss you so much, baby." Aislin said, and closed her eyes. "I cannot wait to see you." They talked for a few minutes, and he reassured her that Matt and Ally were grown ups before they ended the call with I love you's. She hung up and went next door, and the band was watching a movie and playing with Logan.

"Hey, we are taking off tonight. Ride with us." Hannah pleaded, and Aislin considered it. "I brought a playpen for him and we have stuff over here that he needs." Aislin had made sure to stock enough for a night or two on their bus, just in case. She settled down on the couch beside her best friend, and agreed, and they cheered obnoxiously. Aislin smiled at her band, her close friends, as she watched them interact. She was still surprised and perhaps a bit mad, but as she settled a sleeping baby into the playpen there, she told herself to push it away. She ended up falling asleep on the couch resting against Hannah, and they covered her with a blanket as they went to their bunks.

Aislin woke up later to someone shaking her gently. "Ais, wake up. There has been an accident."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anybody still reading this? I would love some reviews!


	56. What Did I Do?

Oh my! Thanks for the positive response in this new chapter. I thought I had been long forgotten!

Let's continue , shall we?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin blinked and her eyes darted right to where Logan was sleeping near her, and she breathed a sigh of relief before looking curiously at Josh. "What do you mean?"

Hannah rushed in and she stared at her. "The tour bus, Ais." Hannah told her, and Aislin felt her heart sink. "We are turning around and going back now."

"Are they OK?" Aislin asked, feeling her breath shorten in her throat. She might have been angry with Matt and Ally when she came over here, but she might have lost her chance to ever see them again. Logan would lose Matt. She would lose her precious sister. She blinked as tears filled her eyes, and Hannah hugged her. "Ally…"

"The driver called ours on the radio to tell us. We don't know yet." Hannah said, her own face pale with worry. Aislin started to sob as she realized that she could have been on the bus with Logan, and guilt spread through her as she felt happy for s split second that they had not been there. Her baby could have died. Aislin felt the bus stop and she stood on shaky legs and grabbed her shoes.

"Can you watch him?" Aislin asked out loud to nobody in particular, and Josh nodded. He knew that Hannah should be with her at that moment. "There is a bottle in the fridge, but if he doesn't want it just let me know." Her voice was fading, and she felt the tears slide down her cheeks again. She started to leave when her phone rang, and Hannah grabbed it, assuring Aislin that she would answer it and be right out. Aislin followed the rest of her band outside into the early morning air, with the sunrise just preparing to peek beautifully over the horizon. It went unnoticed by the group as they stared silently at the bus laying on it's side on the slight hill on the side of the freeway. Another sob escaped Aislin's throat as she took in the sight, surrounded by flashing sirens and activity. She felt weak and took a small breath as she forced her feet forward slowly, thinking only of her beautiful sister. She prayed that she would be alive silently, willing to forget everything that had upset her the night before. "I love you, Ally." Aislin whispered, and reached the edge of the scene where the highway patrol was standing. "Are they OK?" Her voice was still a whisper, and he stared at her. "This is my bus."

"The driver is fine and out. The firefighters are getting anyone else out now." His voice was calm, and she blinked and took another breath. She felt someone run up and take her hand, and then Matt appeared on the side as she pulled the person forward with her.

"Matt!" Aislin cried out, not listening to the officer calling after her as she stumbled. "Is Ally alive? Is she still in there?" He looked stricken, and had a bruise forming on the side of his face and a cut on his arm.

"She was in the lounge asleep, and some of the furniture got moved around in there. I found her, and she was breathing but unconscious. I don't know how she is. They are getting her now." Matt said, his voice even with the shock that the body provides in times like these. "All I could think of at first was Logan. I was screaming for you both, until I remembered you had come to the other bus last night. I am so glad now." Matt's eyes were moist with unshed tears, and she pulled him into a hug.

"He is on the bus and fine." Aislin assured him, crying with him. Their driver approached them, and stared at Matt and Aislin. "What happened, Dan?" Aislin asked, wiping her eyes as she pulled away from Matt.

"It was so fast. I felt something hit the back hard, and I tried so hard to keep control of the bus. We ended up toppling right over into that ditch." Dan said shakily, raising a hand to his messy brown curls. "I got enough sleep. I was fine."

"A big rig was cut off by a car and that is what hit you. You did nothing wrong, Dan." Matt told him wearily, and there was a commotion by the bus. Aislin rushed forward as she saw someone on a stretcher, and everyone followed. Ally was being wheeled to the ambulance, and Aislin almost lost it when she saw her.

"Ally? Baby, look at me." Aislin pleaded, and the paramedic gave her a sympathetic look.

"She is kind of out of it. She has a concussion and a broken arm, and some minor things going on." Aislin looked at the pretty blond girl and blinked, relieved that her sister would be fine. "Want to ride in the ambulance with her? Who are you? Family?"

"I'm her sister." Aislin replied, and glanced back. Logan. "Hannah, I want to go to the hospital with her. Can you take care of Logan?" She got a nod and she jumped inside, staring tearfully at her baby sister as she lay so quiet with the blankets around her. Bruises were forming on her head, and Aislin reached out to stroke back her hair very gently. She would have never survived losing her sister and having to tell her parents that she was gone. Damn, her parents. They needed to know, but her phone was in the bus. She wondered for a brief second who had called, and it clicked. Eric had felt her emotions the second that she did. She looked outside at the rising sun, hating that it kept her and Eric apart even more at that moment than normal.

Everybody showed up at the hospital, and Aislin took Logan out of Matt's arms as he reached for her. "Ssssh, it's okay." She stroked his head, and kissed him, glancing around for somewhere to feed him. She needed the peace for a moment, and she settled on a chair set away from everybody. Matt handed her a small bag of things he would need, and she smiled wanly as she headed for the chair. She settled in as best as she could with her body aches, and pulled out the blanket. Aislin got him latched on underneath it, and closed her eyes as she allowed it to soothe her. He was unharmed as was she, and everybody would be fine. She heard voices across from her, and glanced up to see that the other bands had arrived as well. They were asking what had happened, and she nodded at Slade as she met his eyes. He ran a hand through his dark hair and left the group to come over to her.

"I am so fucking glad the baby was not on that bus." He sat next to her as she spoke, and she nodded as tears jumped into her eyes. "I am glad everyone is OK, but that was my first thought. That and you." She felt him stroke her hair and she smiled at him weakly, knowing that he meant that as a friend.

"This might ruin the tour." Aislin said softly, and he stared at her.

"We had a handful of shows left that can be rescheduled if need be. I don't give a shit about that right now." Slade replied, and she appreciated that. "I'll help Matt figure out what to do about your guy's stuff and what to do about it. I know he is a bit distracted by all of this." Aislin glanced at him, and saw him staring at the room Ally was in pensively, and she wondered if he loved her. Was it just a sex thing, or did they have a real connection to one another? Aislin had never seen a single sign of their involvement, but she thought back to Ally's moments of thoughtful silence and smiled a small smile. It had probably been Matt all along. Matt glanced at her and she smiled at him reassuringly, and felt Logan's hand brush against her bare skin. What would she do if it was him here in a room, or even dead? She sucked in her breath at the thought and Slade dropped his hand down to stroke her shoulder gently. "It's OK, Ais." Slade told her, and she nodded slowly. They made their way back to the group, and Aislin took her phone from Hannah and called her parents. They broke down in tears as she told them about the accident, and Aislin wondered if her own would ever stop. She assured them that Ally would be fine, and that her and Logan were even better. The phone call was long, and she asked Matt to watch him for a moment as she used the bathroom. The last few hours had tightened her stomach into a knot, and she walked in and closed the door as she sat on the seat silently. She could feel the bile in her throat wanting to come out, and she leaned over the toilet as it hit her suddenly and violently. Aislin threw up a few times, and took a few deep breaths as she sat up. She finished what she needed to do, and washed her hands as she gazed into the mirror. Her eyes had circles under them and were a bright red from crying so much, and she sighed and wet her hands to try and press down her wild hair. She looked terrible.

"You OK, honey?" Hannah asked as she stepped inside, and Aislin looked up. "Matt wanted me to check on you. He said that you looked a little green coming in here."

"My stomach is a mess and I got sick. I cannot believe this even happened." Aislin said slowly, thinking about Ally.

"I know. You hear about it so rarely, given how many bands travel like this." Hannah said, and walked behind Aislin to hug her around her small waist.. "I love you, sweetie. I am glad that everyone is alright."

"I love you." Aislin replied, and they stood for a few moments together.

"There is some press here now." Hannah said, and Aislin rolled her eyes. "Matt is handling it like a champ. He has a calming effect on the small crowd."

"He can with everyone. " Aislin agreed, and Hannah smiled at her.

"Do you ever…miss him?" Hannah asked hesitantly, and Aislin glanced at her.

"Not miss him as in wanting to be back with him, but sometimes when he is with Logan…..it is touching. I feel my heart swell just a little bit." Aislin said thoughtfully, and an image crossed her mind. "I feel the same way about Eric with Logan."

"He seems to love Logan very much. I guess he should though, since that boy looks so much like him." Hannah pointed out, and Aislin stared at her. "Does Matt ever say anything?"

"No. I would not know what to say, and he loves Logan as a son either way." Aislin said, and shrugged. "It's impossible anyway. That is the one thing that he cannot give me personally."

"Logan is enough, right?" Hannah asked, and Aislin nodded with a smile. They locked arms and walked back to the group, some in chairs and some outside in the back of the hospital, gathering to smoke. It had seemed like hours to Aislin since they got there, but really it had only been a few. She finally got to go in and see her sister, and Ally was looking at the door as she walked in.

"Honey. I am so glad that you're OK." Aislin murmured to her sister, and sat down and rested her head on Ally's bed. She was so tired. Ally looked tired and she stroked her sister's hair with her free hand.

"I am a so sore. My head hurts. The living room just started going everywhere around me, and I just tried to cover myself." Ally said slowly, and blinked. "Thank god Logan was not there. I could never go on if anything happened to him."

"But you were there. I could have lost you." Aislin said, tears in her eyes again. "Damn it. I am so tired of crying."

"Did you call Mom and Dad?" Ally asked softly, and Aislin looked at her.

"I did. They'll come if you need them." Aislin replied, and gazed into her sister's eyes. "They flipped the fuck out."

"I figured." Ally said, and Aislin took in her arm in it's cast and the various bruises on her body with her eyes. "What now?"

"I don't know. Matt and Slade are going to try and get our stuff, and we need to figure out the tour. I cannot even think about it." Aislin replied, and sighed. She looked at Ally, and curiosity threatened to get the best of her.

"What?" Ally asked her, seeing the strength of her needing to know in her eyes.

"You were in such a weird mood last night. That's all." Aislin said, and looked down at the pink blanket.

"I guess I was." Ally said, and still looked at her. "I have been keeping something from you. I hated it, but I felt like I had to."

"What, sis?" Aislin asked, knowing what it was but keeping it to herself.

"I…I slept with Matt. More than once. I know he isn't yours, but he is Logan's dad and it is just weird." Ally closed her eyes as she spoke, and Aislin took her hand.

"I have no right to be mad….but I did walk in on you last night and I kind of was." Aislin admitted, and Ally stared at her.

"What? What did you see?" Ally asked, a blush to her pale cheeks. "It had not happened for awhile, but I don't know why it did last night. It just did."

"I just saw you guys kissing. I was already at the bus and forgot my phone. I wanted to call Eric." Aislin admitted, and smiled at her sister. "I am not mad or jealous. It is just weird, but he deserves to be happy. So do you." Aislin told her, and Ally raised an eyebrow as she winced.

"It was just a few times. I don't know if I feel like that about him, though he is good in bed." Ally said, and the girls laughed. They both knew. "I see why you went back a few times." She grinned at Aislin. "I guess Eric isn't bad either. I know Pam was really good." A sadness passed over her face for a moment, and then she blinked. "I guess I really fucked that one up when I slept with him. He was so upset about what he did to you that night." She smiled wanly at her sister. "I wasn't happy, right? It was really getting to me."

"You were not happy." Aislin assured her, and took her hand and squeezed it. They spoke for a little longer, and then a doctor came in to talk to Ally. Aislin excused herself to check on Logan, and found him sleeping in Hannah's arms. She looked outside to see the afternoon sun, and longed to call Eric. She took the chance to get something to eat and get some fresh air, and she sipped the soda gratefully as she sat on a bench. Matt was on the phone trying to figure out what to rent to get their stuff out of the bus, and she sighed slowly. She could use a pillow and a bed and some sleep. She could also use Eric in that bed with her, distracting her from everything as his lips trailed fire over her skin as he tasted her. She closed her eyes as she sighed happily at the thought, feeling something deep inside of her begin to throb. It had been weeks since she had touched him, and she felt her body respond to the daydream as she shifted in the chair. She had to be an awful person, and she stood quickly and walked back inside. She spent some more time with Ally and then her and Hannah took a walk with Logan outside. The sun was setting and she thought about how she wanted to call Eric. They were enjoying Logan so much that it got later and later, and they started talking about returning to Hannah's bus for some rest. Despite the fact that everybody was fine, everyone had spent the day at the hospital. She glanced at the glass doors slowly, seeing all of the bright lights through it, and the friends gathered around.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Eric-" Hannah's voice drifted away as she stared forward, and Aislin stared at her.

"What is wrong with you?" Aislin asked her teasingly, and laughed at her friend. They were so tired that they were giddy at this point, and she looked where Hannah was. A tall figure was striding towards them on the path lit by street lamps along the grass, flanked by a smaller female. Aislin stared just like Hannah did, hearing the distinct click of heels as they drew nearer. "Oh my god. Eric." She felt like her legs might fail her, and she struggled to breathe as the person that she needed the most at that moment approached her. He moved faster, though not in the unreal sense that she knew he was capable of, and he gathered her into his arms. "You're here…..I need you." Fresh tears slid down her cheeks as he drew her to a bench and into his lap. Logan squealed at Eric and he stared at the baby as Hannah held onto his hands.

"I almost lost you, lover." Eric breathed into her hair, holding her tight. He reached out for Logan as the baby cried for him, and they all snuggled together. "I could have lost you both." Hannah smiled and left them alone, and Aislin snuggled closer to him. She dimly remembered Pam being there, but she was not now.

"Where is Pam? Why is she here?" Aislin asked, breathing in his scent that she missed so much. She lifted her face to look into his torn eyes, and he stroked her cheek with the hand that was not holding the baby.

"She knew your sister was in the accident." Eric said, and Aislin frowned. "She insisted on being here in case Ally needed anything."

"She still…loves her?" Aislin asked, and he nodded as he took in her face slowly. "Even after what happened?" Aislin gasped, and her eyes widened. "She is going to giver her blood?" The last sentence was a whisper, knowing that he heard her well.

"It nearly surprised me as well. She has been very much herself pretending that it didn't matter." Eric said, smirking a little as he leaned closer to Aislin. "You need some of my blood. You look so worn out."

"Been here all day." Aislin admitted, and he lowered his lips to hers and brushed them slowly across them. She hated the fact that her body responded as it had earlier, and she heard a soft moan escape her lips. Eric looked at her for a long moment, with wonder in his eyes, and she looked at him in frustration. "Kiss me, Eric." He captured her lips again in a slow kiss, and Logan giggled as they both laughed. "Not romantic at all, is it?"

"I would not want this moment any other way." Eric told her, and she saw the wonder in his eyes again as she looked at him. "I called you this morning."

"Oh, shit! I was headed out to the bus." Aislin said, and he nodded. "Seeing that was terrible, Eric. I thought my sister might be dead. I had to wait for them to get her, and it seemed like forever."

"Hannah told me. I spoke with Pam, and we agreed to both come as soon as we could." Eric told her, and she sighed.

"How did you get here so fast? They were close to Louisiana, but not within the state.

"I flew us here." Eric told her, and she shook her head. "Pam cannot do that, so she loves the rare time when I take her along. This time was a little different."

"Hey, guys. Want me to take the baby?" Matt asked from a few feet away, and they looked up.

Aislin looked at Eric with a question in her eyes, and he nodded slowly. Matt stepped forward and picked up Logan, who looked back at Eric with big matching blue eyes. "I am glad that you are well." Eric told him, and Matt nodded. "I can assist you in any arrangements that you need to make, if need be."

"I….that might work. We have to get our stuff out of our totaled bus and figure out what we are going to do." Matt said gratefully, and Eric nodded.

"I will arrange for two vans, if that would work. It would hold your things as well as you? Are you continuing the tour?" Eric asked, eyeing Matt and Aislin.

"We don't know yet." Aislin told him, and the look in his eyes as he gazed at her made it clear that he never wanted her in a tour bus again.

"I will have them for you tomorrow." Eric assured Matt, and looked at Aislin.

"Thank you." Matt said, looking at them before he walked back inside with Logan.

"Poor baby has been here all day. He is still in PJ's." Aislin said, looking back at Eric as he pulled her over his lap and kissed her hungrily. She sighed happily as their lips moved together, and slid her hands into his hair.

"I love you, Aislin. You have made me so happy." Eric whispered against her lips, and she frowned. One of his hands was securely around her lower back, and the other was tracing her stomach over her clothes slowly. He kissed her again, and she moaned. She wanted him somewhere else, where they could make love and give in to their mutual desire as his tongue gently prodded her lips to open. After a heavenly few moments of giving him the access that he demanded, she pulled away curiously.

"What did I do?" Aislin asked, and he pulled away to stare at her as he rested his forehead against hers. Eric stared at her with emotions flashing through his eyes, and she saw the red tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Baby, tell me."

"You really don't know" Eric whispered, pulling her to him for another slow kiss. Aislin didn't fight this one, and they were eagerly kissing each other again. She moved closer to him, wanting to be fulfilled as he slid the hand on her back lower. It was dark out, and there was only the light from the lamps that their shadow was cast in. She finally managed to pull away, realizing where they were and how much of a PDA they were involved in, and stared at him. He still looked the same way, and a huge smile was beginning to curve the outside of his lips.

"Eric, what is that for." Aislin asked, and he kissed her forehead as he stroked her cheek. She leaned closer as he parted his lips to speak, and stared into his eyes as she wiped his few tears from his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So…what DID she do?


	57. To Wish Impossible Things

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate it! In regards to the one that stated I messed up the name of Hannah's husband, I am aware of that but just forgot to keep checking. I work on multiple stories at once and do get mixed up from time to time on my characters. He is named Kyle, for the record. ;)

Here is the next chapter!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Let's go somewhere else." Eric told her, and she stared at him as he moved smoothly from under her as only he could do. "There is too many people around here." He held out his hand and pulled her up, and she glanced back to see everyone through the glass panels, as well as anybody that was walking around outside.

"You're going to make me wait?" Aislin asked him plaintively, and he smiled as he turned to lead her down the path away from the entrance to the hospital. She sighed and followed, and they ended up alongside the building in a much darker area. He glanced up and seemed to think about something, and then looked back at her.

"Put your arms around my neck. Hold on tight." Eric urged her, and she complied as he leaned down to kiss her again. He held tightly to her and she felt them lift into the air as she gasped against his lips. Eric was in the air for only a moment before she felt them land, and she looked around the roof of the hospital with blinking eyes.

"Pam likes that?" Aislin asked, and took in the lights of the Texas town they seemed to be stuck in for awhile. It was actually kind of beautiful. She walked to the edge, and felt the familiar surge of desire as Eric leaned down to kiss her neck heavily.

"She wishes that she could do that." Eric murmured, between kisses, and she sighed slowly. "I have missed your taste." He slid his teeth into her skin, and she moaned as he sucked deeply. He kept it briefer than normal, and she wondered why as he slid his arms around her waist. Her mind cleared and she leaned back against him.

"What is making you so happy?" Aislin asked slowly, enjoying the private moment in his arms as he tightened his embrace.

"You're pregnant, Aislin." Eric told her simply, and shock waves rode through her body. Tears filled her eyes for a moment, and she blinked as she struggled to speak.

"I have not been with anybody else, Eric." Aislin cried, forgetting his happiness as she recalled the last announcement of her pregnancy with Logan. That had been one filled with guilt in the beginning, and he turned her in his arms to look into her tear stained face.

"I know that, Aislin." Eric told her, and she stared at him. A rush of emotions hit her, and she slid her arms around his neck as her eyes widened.

"It's yours? I have your baby inside of me?" Aislin asked, her eyes filled with wonder as he stared happily at her. "How? It's impossible."

"You have always tasted a little different to me, but I never concerned myself too much with it. Your ability also suggested something. I suppose it could be different enough to conceive with a vampire." Eric mused aloud, and she let it sink in further. "I am thrilled with this, baby. I am so happy to have another baby with you."

"Logan…he is yours." Aislin whispered, and he nodded slowly as she lifted her face to his for a kiss. "God, that could change…so much. I don't know what to think."

"We have a few months to work through all of this. It is very early, as it was last time." Eric assured her, and she felt his lips capture hers again. They kissed eagerly, much more alone than before. He pressed her against a nearby wall as their tongues met, and she moaned as he pressed against her.

"I want you, Eric." Aislin told him, feeling the intense desire that only he could cause by the simplest touch. He lifted her against him as she slid her legs around him, and she was well aware of his own desire as he teased her with it through the cloth of her cotton pants. "Don't tease me."

"We can do this up here or in a hotel room later tonight that I arranged for before I saw you. Or both." Eric told her, nibbling on her ear and kissing down her neck.

"You know how turned on I get when I am pregnant. What do you think?" Aislin hissed, her body dampening the underwear that she wore quickly, and he chuckled. She would not have known had he not told her for quite some time.

"Hang on." Eric told her, and he moved them to a dark corner of the roof top. "I cannot wait to see you grow with this baby." He let her drop to her feet and ran his hands up her body as she reached for the button on his jeans. They undressed enough to attack each other, and he pressed her into another wall to kiss her deeply as he slid his hands over her breasts, cupping them gently as she moaned against his lips. She slid her hands down his clothed chest to take him into her hand and stroke him, and she felt her body start to throb uncontrollably. He gripped her ass and lifted her again, and she felt him position himself against her as she wrapped her legs around him again. He filled her with one deep thrust, and she moaned as her body seemed to adjust and welcome him with a fresh layer of wet desire at the same time. "You feel so good…so tight." He sensed he readiness and began to thrust with slow and deep movements into her, rendering her senseless as she held on tightly to his neck. Nothing had ever felt so good after missing it for so long, and she begged him to move faster in a deep whisper. He complied, and she cried out with the feeling of her stroking her so intimately. "I love you." His words vibrated through her body, and she closed her eyes as she felt the pressure starting to build inside of her.

"I….love…..you." Aislin moaned through the orgasm that tore through her, and she gripped his shoulders tightly as she let it take her over. He continued to move inside of her now numb body, and she felt him ejaculate deep into her body, focusing on it with a wide smile. "That gave me another baby."

"It did." Eric said, and she started to giggle. "What is so funny?"

"I am going to have to go on birth control with you now." Aislin told him, laughing as he kissed her softly.

"No, you won't. I want as many babies as you can give to me. I have money to support every one of them." Eric told her, and she stared at him.

"This is not like when you were human and women just spread their legs and birthed your babies, Viking. I am just one girl!" Aislin protested, and he grinned at her. "How many did that for you when you were human?"

"It does not matter now. Nothing does but you and our family." Eric told her, and she smiled at him as she met his eyes.

"I like that…..our family." They both knew it could be complicated later, but they were happy. They dressed and kissed some more, and finally returned to the waiting room of the hospital. Eric held her hand as they walked inside, and several faces looked curiously at them. He smiled as Hannah walked up to give them both a hug, and he whispered something into her ear as she blushed deeply. Eric did not hug humans, but Hannah had warmed even him up. Aislin wondered what he had said to her to get that reaction. He glanced at Aislin and pulled her over to Matt, who was holding Logan in the seats. Aislin stared at Logan, wanting to scream out loud that he was Eric's son, but then she looked at Matt. They would have to handle this carefully. He loved Logan so much. Eric informed him that he had a room reserved for him at a nearby hotel for the night and any extra time that he might need, and that he would have a number in the morning of a rental company to collect some vans from to get their things. Matt thanked him sincerely, and Aislin could see the surprise in his eyes over Eric's generosity. She knew that Eric had a room for them as well, and she wondered who got Logan for the night. She glanced at Ally's closed door with a smile, not seeing Pam anywhere. Pam might end up here all night.

"I would like to see Ally." Eric said, and Aislin raised her eyebrow.

"Are they decent?"

"I would hope so. She is injured." Eric said, and the couple walked over to the room. He pushed open the door and they saw Pam holding Ally's hand in her own as she pulled away from her lips. Aislin could see that her sister had been well kissed, and she smiled widely at the sight. Pam turned her head with a sigh, and eyed them.

"Don't over exert her." Eric told Pam, and looked down at Ally as the vampire rolled her eyes dramatically. "I am so glad that you are okay. That could have been much worse."

"Thanks to Pam, I will be better faster." Ally said, meeting the vampire's ice blue eyes with a warm smile and a blush.

"Very good." Eric said, smiling at Pam with pride in her eyes. She was not quick to do such a thing, and she obviously loved Ally. They seemed to be at a peace with each other, and Aislin assumed that they had talked things out in between the kisses. Were they back together. "Would you like a room at the hotel, Pam?"

"I am going to glamour the nurses into letting me stay through the night, but after that I will." Pam said, turning to stare curiously at Aislin. "I suppose congratulations are in order?" That damn heartbeat.

"For what?" Ally asked, and Aislin giggled as she blushed. "Are you officially engaged now?"

"Very soon." Eric replied smoothly, sliding his arms around Aislin.

"Keep it to yourself, but I am pregnant." Aislin said in a whisper, and Ally's eyes widened.

"Eric's?"

"Completely Eric's." Aislin said, beaming at her sister. "Logan is going to have a brother or a sister. It is really early, so I am going to tell everyone when it is the normal time to do so."

"I am so happy for you two." Ally said, reaching out her arms. They both hugged her, and talked a little about it. Pam stared at Ally intently as they talked, and the love that shone in her eyes was a surprise to Aislin. They eventually went back to the waiting area again, and Aislin realized how hungry she was. It was getting late, and she looked at Eric.

"Want me to take Logan to our room?" Aislin asked Matt, and he looked at her with tired eyes. It had been a long day, and they both deserved sleep.

"I will, Ais." Matt offered, and she didn't argue with him about it. He deserved time with Logan, because the knowledge he would soon find out would hurt a bit. He had to suspect something with Eric and Logan looking so much alike, but to hear it….Aislin felt bad for him. She hoped that Eric would be understanding about Matt's involvement in Logan's life.

"Thanks, Matt. Do you know where your hotel is?" Aislin asked him, and he nodded with a smile.

"Thank him again." Matt told her warmly, and she nodded at him. "He is a good…..guy, Ais. He has done a lot for us today."

"That is how he is." Aislin agreed, and looked at her now sleeping baby. She kissed his head gently, telling Matt that her band's bus had food and diapers on it as she straightened up. The room seemed to be emptying as people headed back to their buses, and Aislin hugged them goodbye as they told her how glad they were that things turned out okay. Slade was last, and hew hugged her tighter than the rest. "Thanks for wasting a day here." Aislin told him, and he shook his head.

"Where else would I be?" Slade asked her, and she smiled at him as she pulled away. She waved Eric over, who was talking with Matt, and he came over as he eyed Slade. She introduced them, and Eric shook his hand with a wary smile as Slade greeted him. They seemed to get along well after a moment or two, and Aislin breathed a sigh of relief.

"I performed with them onstage a few times before all of this." Aislin told Eric, and realized sadly that it might have abruptly ended. They left with a handful of others, and Eric led her to a car in the lot. "I thought that you flew here."

"I have ties in Texas. They brought us a car." Eric replied simply, and opened her door as he gazed warmly at her. He drove them to a hotel, and she gazed up at the massive building with tired eyes.

"I forgot clothes." Aislin moaned, and he parked and stroked back her hair.

"You will be naked tonight, and I have some things for you in the suite for tomorrow." Eric told her, and she leaned over to kiss him. They were going to be along-truly alone-and she could shower and sleep in a real bed. She would be with Eric all night. Her sister was alive and back with Pam. She was pregnant with Eric's baby…..pregnant with Eric's baby…the words reverberated through her mind over and over. "Come on, lover. Let's get you upstairs." Eric left the car, and opened her door for her as she stood up slowly. "Your mind is on overdrive right now, baby."

"How can it not be?" Aislin asked him, smiling uncontrollably as he shook his head.

"I was up most of the morning suffering your pain earlier." Eric told her in the empty elevator, and she stared at him. I knew the moment you knew about the accident, and I felt your grief from when I am assuming you didn't know anything yet. I felt your relief and continuing guilt. I could not stand having to wait to be with you." They left the elevator and he led her to a black door. Eric unlocked it, and she walked inside before him with a long sigh. "I had to be here for you, Aislin. I could not stay away." His hand drifted over her flat stomach, and he blinked as tears filled his eyes. "Now I know that you are having my baby…..again. I am so happy for us, but the pain earlier….."

"I know. I hate that you can feel my emotions sometimes, Eric." Aislin said, wiping his eyes. "I hate that I feel yours. I hated causing you pain today." She kissed his cheek as she stood on her tip toes, gently pressing them to his skin. "Everything is happy now. We will get another bus, we are together, and Pam and Ally are together again?"

"It would seem so." Eric replied, staring at her. "You are my miracle, Aislin Morrow. You will be Aislin Northman soon, my wife." He kissed her gently, and she smiled against his lips.

"I would really love a long, hot shower. Some food…I have not eaten all day." Aislin said, and he frowned. "I didn't know about the baby."

"I will call down for some food to be delivered, lover. Jump into she shower." Eric told her, and she grinned at him. "I love you." She glanced inside of the room, seeing a spacious suite with a huge bed as she smiled, and she noticed a big bag of clothes on the floor in front of the bed. She took off her clothes and walked into the bathroom, eyeing the huge room with wonder, and walked right into the shower. The water came from everywhere in it, and she stepped in with a low moan. The heat radiated through her body as she washed her hair with the luxury shampoo and conditioner, then her body with the soap. She closed her eyes and ran her hands over her stomach slowly, thinking about it growing and trying to picture the new baby. Would they have Eric's blonde hair and blue eyes as well? Would it be another boy or a beautiful little girl?

"Your mind is racing." Eric said, standing naked behind her. She glanced at him, and her eyes dropped down as she licked her lips. "I hope it is a baby girl, beautiful like her mother." He came closer and c circled her waist with his hands, covering hers with his. "You will be eating shortly. We have time to just finish this shower up."

"It feels amazing. I never take real showers on the road." Aislin said, and leaned against him as she felt him harden behind her. She turned in his arms and stared at him for a long moment, and he gazed back at her. "I missed you so much, Eric."

"As I did you, my love." Eric assured her, and she took in his body hungrily. "Did I not satisfy you earlier?"

"Not by a long shot." Aislin told him, smiling as she dropped to her knees. She took him into her mouth as he watched her, and marveled at how he felt. She teased him until he pulled away from her, and he stared at her as he pushed her towards the wall. They started there and ended up on the bed, with towels below them as he moved into her easily. Eric and Aislin made love slowly and eagerly this time, taking their time as they finished, and then they explored each other's bodies eagerly. He had obviously missed her, and she moaned as his lips sucked in her nipples and then kissed her stomach. He teased her lower, and she came just as the knock sounded at the door. She jumped as he laughed, and ducked into the bathroom as he pulled on some pants to let them in. Aislin stepped out to the smell of heavenly and bread, and she sniffed as she closed her eyes.

"Eat naked for me." Eric suggested, and she looked at him with big eyes. "I have missed that sight." She was hungry enough to comply, and she sat down on the bed and opened the containers to see shrimp scampi, salad, bread, and chocolate mousse. There was a can of soda on the side table, and she sipped it gratefully. Aislin ate the way that he asked her to, and enjoyed it as she teasingly moaned throughout the meal. Eric sat behind her, rubbing the tension out of her shoulders and upper back as she ate, and telling her what he loved about her being pregnant. She had a feeling that he would be as into this one as he had been the last. They snuggled naked after she was full, and she kissed his chest slowly as she rested against him. Aislin snuck glances at him as she kissed him, and always found him staring at her.

"Pam gave Ally blood tonight?" Aislin asked later, and he nodded slowly as he leaned back against the pillows. The TV was on, but it was turned on low, and she stared at him in the dim light. "She looked at her so intently tonight….Pam. Why did they ever split up at all?"

"Do I need to remind you?" Eric asked, and she shook her head.

"I will always remember that sight. I was so surprised." Aislin told him, and looked at him. "But she looked happy tonight. She looked like she was in love again."

"They will be just fine." Eric assured Aislin, and he lifted her face to his for a kiss. "Pam showed her emotions all too well when I told her what had happened, and I had no doubt that she loves your sister."

"I love you." Aislin told him, kissing him again. She slid over his lap as it deepened, and then over him as she moaned softly. He slid a hand between them to stroke her breast, and she stared down at him as she moved faster. Eric slid his hands down to grip her waist as he moved with her, and she moaned as the angle differed slightly. They managed to release together this time, and she fell forward onto him as she recovered slowly, into his arms. Aislin could not fight sleep any longer, and her eyes drooped closed as she slipped closer to him. Eric held his lover in his arms, watching her as her breathing evened out, and picturing their future. He saw her surrounded by his two babies, smiling at them with love in her eyes, and then looking up at him warmly. Eric had found the I impossible in Aislin, and he would always understand that now. He was tied to her forever now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So she finally knows! What is it going to be? Any Swedish name suggestions? That goes out to one reviewer in particular, as well as any others? Help me finish my story and review! Please review!


	58. Family Is Everything

Thanks for all of the support, everybody. I appreciate it!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin woke up the next morning, surprised briefly by the cool body holding her close in the bed bigger than her own on the tour bus. She blinked and slid her hands down the arms of her vampire, looking around the dark bedroom with a growing smile. His hands were placed on her belly, and she had no doubt that he had stayed awake like that. She remembered the night before when he had told her that she was pregnant again. There was no doubt now that this one was his, or even that Logan was his. It seemed so impossible, but it truly was happening to her. She slipped slowly out of his grasp to use the bathroom, seeing that it was close to ten in the morning. She had been exhausted from the accident and the worry, and she sighed as she thought about her sister. She had been safe in the hospital last night with Pam by her side, healing her no doubt, and Aislin wondered further about that. Aislin left the bedroom to go into the other room, and she saw that her phone was blinking on the table where she had left it. She knew that she needed to eat soon, but she sat on the couch and checked her texts slowly with a yawn. Hannah had sent one about a group meeting at noon at a restaurant nearby, and she frowned as her stomach growled. Aislin knew they had to figure out what to do about the tour. She very well could have lost her sister for help, and they no longer had a bus. It was only a handful of dates left, and they could get a van, but…she longed for a bus for her active son while they traveled. The idea terrified her in a way, but she knew underneath that fear that is was not a common thing. Bands toured safely all of the time, as did celebrities. It had just worked for them. She sighed and went to the overpriced snack bar for a granola bar and some juice, happy that Eric could afford it. Her would force feed her himself for the sake of their baby. Aislin got lost in memories of how he was during her pregnancy with Logan after the shock of it had worn off. He had been caring and overprotective, and she had fallen in love with him all over again. She frowned at the idea of the tour going on, knowing that he would argue it, but she could handle it. It was early on and she could take it easy. Aislin sighed and finished her makeshift breakfast and went to shower, enjoying it nearly as much as she did the night before. She let the water wash down her body, tracing her stomach gently.

Aislin got out and brushed her hair out gently. It was needing fresh colour and she figured he would gripe about that too. Babies were a blessing, but they changed things. She did some light make up from what she had in her purse, and went to dig through the clothes in the bags. It was far too much, but she was not surprised. Pam probably had something to do with it, and she admired her skill at shopping even as she realized how worried Pam must have been. She selected a pair of skinny jeans and a fitted tee shirt, knowing that the days of wearing that would be over within a few months. Aislin pulled on a pair of cute sneakers and checked the clock, seeing that she had time to drive over there. Eric had assured her that the car was hers if she needed it, with a soft kiss and a warning to be careful. His eyes had burned a bright blue as he had spoken, and she had melted right into the kiss as she mumbled a response. Her body had caught on fire underneath her stress as soon as she had seen him, and she had molded herself right to him as soon as she could. Eric was her rock in everything, and she slid her hands down her clothed stomach again slowly. She knew that she could not tell anyone yet, and she bit her lip. Maybe Hannah was safe…she was her best friend. Aislin remembered Eric's whisper to her and the smile that had graced Hannah's beautiful face, and grew curious again. What did he tell her? She shook her head and grabbed the keys and her purse, and headed down to the lobby with a longing glance at the shut bedroom door.

All of the bands and crew took up the back part of a diner, and she smiled and shook her head as she walked in. This was a meeting. She found Hannah and slid in beside her right after she took the baby from Matt's arms, smiling her greeting at everybody else. "Hey, babe. Sleep good in that fancy hotel room?" Hannah teased her with a knowing smile, and Aislin blushed. "I am glad that he came here for you." The same smile appeared on her face from the night before, and Aislin started to ask her what it was for.

"So let's talk about this tour." Matt started talking, and she looked into Logan's eyes as she kissed him hello. This was Eric's son, through and through. She finally knew that. She held him close and glanced at Matt as he talked about the vans that would hold their stuff for the remainder if he and the driver shared duties. The waitress came by with a hesitant smile, and everybody ordered as they took a break for a moment. Aislin and Hannah both ordered more than normal, and Aislin guessed that she did not get the good meal that Eric provided for her. Matt went on to say that Ally would be returning home as soon as she was released, and many offers of help with Logan were shouted out as Aislin and Matt smiled gratefully around the group. Hannah took the baby into her arms and Aislin grinned at her.

"We could skip the vans and just split you guys up between tour buses, right? He is in a playpen and does not take up a lot of room. We could make room for the stuff somehow." Hannah said optimistically, and Aislin smiled warmly at her.

"I guess we could." Slade spoke up, and Aislin looked at him. "This tour is great. Aislin and Logan are safe and we could still do this. I want to do this." He smiled warmly at Aislin, and she knew that he meant it for all of them as well as the fact that his own band was smaller and trying to get their name out there. "How do you feel, Ais? You have been through a lot." She blushed and took a long sip of her soda, caught off guard as everybody looked at her. She had seen some of the gazes this morning after Eric had been so public, and not everybody seemed to approve. She was certain it would remain on a professional level, and she knew that she needed to accept anything that came along with being his. It was permanent now.

"Well, I am obviously fine and Matt too thankfully. I know we could do it with the baby if you guys helped….." Aislin grinned at Logan next to her in his high chair "I am all in. I want to do the last dates that we have lined up a lot." Matt drifted over to sit with Slade and talk quietly, and everyone else moved into their own conversations. She nibbled on bites of her hamburger as her and her band chatted, though she could see their hesitation with her in their eyes as well. Some of them had never cared for Eric, but she figured that everyone had to appreciate his help in this a little bit. He was paying for vans for them, hotel rooms for Matt and Ally when she was out, and more if needed. She finished her plate with a happy smile, and lifted Logan out of the high chair. "Want to walk with me?" Aislin smiled at her best friend after glancing Matt's way, and the redhead hopped up.

"Yes. Let's." They went outside, and let Logan walk between them as they held his hands, and Aislin snuck a curious peek at Hannah. Her best friend looked happy, and she looked down at the little boy with warm eyes. The fear from the night before seemed to have subsided. "So are you OK with this? The tour? For real?"

"It worked out OK, so yes." Aislin replied, pushing away the urge to shiver. "Ally is going to be fine, and thankfully Matt was OK."

"I don't know what brought you to our bus, but I am so glad you were there. Logan…." Hannah could not finish, and Aislin did shiver. He could have been killed. She was very aware of the situation that led her there, but Pam's arrival probably ended anything between Matt and Ally. She stared over at her friend who had tears in her eyes, and blinked back her own. "God, if he had died or you…."

"We didn't, sweetie. Nobody did." The girls hugged each other, still awkwardly holding onto him, and Aislin longed to cry right then and there. Nobody had died, and she knew about the new life growing inside of her. "God, I was doing fine and you're going to get me all worked up again."

"I spent some time reading messages from fans on the website. The story got out there fast and they sent you so much love, and Ally. It made me emotional." Hannah admitted, and Aislin made a mental note to go on and thank them. "Hormones too."

"Hormones?" Aislin questioned, looking closely at Hannah. Her friend blushed deeply, and Aislin frowned.

"Shit. That slipped." Hannah murmured, and looked into Aislin's eyes. "Your guy told me I am pregnant last night, but really early on." That was what it was and why she smiled so brilliantly. "I am telling you first, and holding on for anyone else other than Daddy when I see him. Cool?"

"Cool." Aislin said, hugging her tightly as she bit her lip. "He also told me the same news."

"What?" Hannah asked, and Aislin grunted as her friend held her tighter. "But wait…..how? Did you sleep with Matt again?"

"No. Just Eric and I don't know how, but I am. " Aislin told her, and Hannah stared at her.

"Our babies get to grow up together." Hannah said happily, and looked down at Logan. "He is Eric's after all, isn't he?"

"I am certain of it, but Matt…..I am going to ask that we not disclose that. Matt probably has thought it, but he loves Logan and I cannot imagine ripping that out from under him after this long. They share well now and can keep doing it." She glanced back at the building a few feet behind them, and sighed.

"Wow. Vampires having babies. Is Logan part vampire?" Hannah asked, and Aislin smirked.

"Not that I have noticed, silly. Just a big boy." Aislin smiled lovingly at her son, and heard her name. she looked up to see Matt walking towards her. "Hey. Figure it out?"

"I am going to go with Slade to get the vans, and then we are going to the bus to clean it out. We will figure out how much extra room we have and go from there. I am hoping we can just hang out on buses, but we will have to see." Matt said tersely, his eyes steady with his focus. "Watch him for me?"

"Of course, Matt." Aislin said, smiling at him. "Thank you for being here."

"I would be a wreck at home." Matt admitted, and shook his head. "Oh I meant to ask, who was the blonde in Ally's room all night?"

"That is Pam." Aislin responded, and saw something flash through his eyes. "That is her ex."

"I assumed so." Matt murmured, and he let his gaze drop to the ground. Hannah shot a look at Aislin, and her friend just looked at Matt. "OK, well we are going to call a cab and head out there." He strode off purposefully, and Hannah stared after him.

"What was that about?" Aislin knew the question was coming, and she glanced at Hannah.

"He and Ally….had a thing." Aislin replied, and Hannah's mouth dropped open. "I caught them making out and that was when I came to your bus. I had not known, even though Eric did, and it bothered me a little. It started at the wedding."

"Damn! Wasn't he trying to get with you?"

"Yeah, I guess it started in comfort. She was rocky with Pam, who is Eric's child, and they just gave in. I suspect Pam and Ally are back on now though." She smiled at the memory of Pam's looking so warmly at Ally.

"She is so gorgeous." Hannah said glumly, and Aislin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you kidding me? You light up this world." Aislin assured her, ruffling her blinding red hair. "Everybody loves you." They made their way back to the restaurant, where everybody was shuffling out, and Aislin drove her band to their tour bus. She hung out with the baby for awhile as he napped in her arms, and took him back to the hotel towards the evening. She noticed right way that Eric had a car seat in it when she got in this morning. Aislin parked the car and collected her son from the car without waking him up, and made her way to her room. She placed him gently on the wide couch and put her purse on the table, and smiled at the bedroom door. Aislin walked over to it after she had propped some pillows around Logan to keep him centered, and walked inside of the room slowly. She slid onto the bed, and felt arms pull her close immediately.

"Lover." Eric breathed, and she moved into a comfortable position. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, Eric. I am really early on, you know." Aislin said, and smiled at him in the dark. "Your son is sleeping in the other room."

"Good. We have time." Eric kissed her, and she lost her breath as he pulled her close to him. They had mastered the art of baby napping sex, and his lips gently and skillfully maneuvered hers apart to tease her tongue. Aislin had found it very convenient that he heard every little noise and murmur, and seemed to time everything to it. He slipped off her clothing quickly, kissing her bare skin as he threw the clothing to the side. Eric ripped off her underwear and pushed her onto her back as he kissed down her stomach and lower. She arched her back as he licked her, and moaned as he gently sucked her into his mouth. "You're so beautiful." Eric murmured to her, and she stared down at him. He moved up her body and she spread her legs for him, kissing him as he leaned down to her. "I want to make love to you."

"Please do." Aislin told him, and he slid inside of her as she whimpered. They moved together smoothly and gently, and she slid her legs around him as she lifted her hips. "Eric….deeper, baby. Harder." He complied with one deep thrust and she cried out as she closed her eyes, feeling so close. "I am going to come. Oh god, don't stop."

Eric watched her as he moved the way he knew that she wanted, and she let out a long moan. He felt her tightening around him and twitched with his own desire to release, and she cried out and bucked against him as she squeezed tightly around him. She cried out his name as it swept powerfully through her body, and he could not hold it any longer. Eric hissed her name as he came deep inside of her, and she cried out as she felt it. They fell together, his lips claiming hers gently as she breathed through the remaining tingles that jolted her body. "You feel so good, angel." Eric told her between slow kisses, and she pulled him closer with her arms around his neck. "I never want to lose you and our babies. You have given me more than I ever…..imagined that I could have."

"You're never losing us. I am too in love with you." Aislin assured him, and moaned as he kissed her again. She never wanted to move….never wanted to be out of his arms. Every moment that it was uncomfortable disappeared when she with him like this, and she closed her eyes and enjoyed his touches as she relaxed. He shifted to pull out of her and she sighed regretfully as she felt his eyes on her. "Can we do that again when he is asleep tonight?"

"Over and over." Eric agreed, and she smiled. "I could never get enough of your body."

"Even when I am huge again? Better enjoy me on my back while you can." Aislin teased, and he kissed her again.

"I never minded you riding me, watching your breasts heavy with my baby's milk as you moved. It always felt amazing, lover." Eric said, his voice so low and seductive that she felt herself tighten inside. "I loved seeing you grow with the life inside if you, and you were radiant. I loved watching you come as you would arch your back and cry out my name."

"You're making me want you again, Eric." Aislin moaned, ready to touch herself as she bit her lip.

""Do you want to come again?" Eric asked her into her ear, flipping her over on top of him. "I want to watch you." She didn't say anything, and just slid herself over him again as they both moaned. She didn't take long, with the way his voice had seduced her and she cried out his name again as he squeezed her breasts gently. She came just as hard, and she memorized the feeling for when they were apart again soon. Eric joined her, gripping her ass tightly as he released inside of her again, and they both groaned when they heard the baby fussing. "I timed that just right." Eric said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Clean up and join us, love." Eric kissed her and was out of the room before she could blink. Aislin sighed and wondered just how she was going to handle two small kids, the house, and a very sexually active vampire like Eric. Not to mention her job. She laughed used the bathroom before pulling on a hotel robe and going to join her men. Eric had a laughing Logan sitting on his track pant clad lap, talking to him as he smiled at the baby. He looked so content, so unlike what he was supposed to with a family. She smiled at him and sat down beside them, but Logan was still staring at Eric. She felt a tear in her eye and looked down as it slid down her cheek. "What is it? Why are you sad?"

"I am happy. I am having another baby with the man that I love. He or she will look at you just like that." Aislin said, and he stroked her hair as he held on tightly to the baby with his other hand. "This is what you want?"

"More than anything." Eric told her, and she smiled at him. She kissed him before she got up to get a water, and stared out of the window at Texas. Matt texted her and she read that they had managed to get almost everything tucked away, and that Hannah insisted they put Logan's things in their bus. They would leave in two more mornings, and she sighed. At least the girls could take care of each other. "So what is the news on the vans?"

"Everything fit on other buses." Aislin said, and turned to look at him. "We are going back out in two days to finish up the last few dates."

"You're pregnant, Ais. That changes things." Eric said sternly, and she took a deep breath. "You know how I felt before."

"I am almost done and very early in this pregnancy, Eric. Besides, Hannah is as well and she isn't backing out." Aislin said stubbornly, and his mouth set angrily. "I am taking such better are of myself now. "

"I am not risking this baby, lover." Eric's tone was firm and left little room to argue, but she glared at him.

"Look at Logan! He is super baby and he was fine." Eric raised his eyebrow and she sighed loudly. "I was in a car accident, Eric. He came out fully developed early. Remember?"

"What just happened to your bus?" Eric asked her, challenging her with his deepening blue eyes.

"That happens very rarely considering how many buses are on the road at any given time." Aislin argued, despite feeling a little worried about the mode of travel. "I cannot be scared, Eric. This is my living." Aislin felt her eyes watering.

"Stay home and take care of our babies." Eric insisted, and she stared hopelessly at him.

"I love you and our family. I do. But I also love performing so much, and I can do both." Aislin defended herself, and she felt the tears slide down her cheeks. She walked out onto the balcony and stared at the city with big, shimmering eyes. He was not yet angry, but she knew how strongly he felt about this subject. But so did she. Aislin heard the door slide open, and she rolled her eyes so he could not see her. "I am so getting my tubes tied after this." Aislin sighed, and felt his hand on her lower back. Logan was cooing happily and she could not help but to smile.

"I want to give you lots of babies, angel." Eric said softly, and she glanced back to see him and Logan looking at her.

"I want my sanity." Aislin argued gently, and turned to face him. "I am stuck with you now, aren't I?"

"Forever." Eric replied, staring into her eyes.

Aislin had a thought, and she bit her lip. "I will never be able to join you in immortality, Eric. I will be human always." They had not discussed it too much, but it had been decided for them.

"I want to have these children with you. We can deal with that later. You are still young, Ais." Eric assured her, and she smiled weakly. "They will be grown before you know it and we can talk about it then." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you, baby. I love you so much."

"I am going on tour, Eric. Hannah and I will baby each other and I will eat and sleep properly. I will be home before you know it, and we can plan this new baby. We can make love every night. We will be together soon." Aislin told him, and he smiled slowly at her.

"We'll talk about it…..later. I want to spend this evening with my soon to be wife and son, and baby to be." Eric gave up with a low sigh, and she smiled at him. The baby was fussing, and she took him in to feed him after sharing a long kiss with Eric. He followed, and she gazed at him as Logan began to nurse, unable to keep a frown on her face. She smiled as she shook her head, and stroked her baby's hair slowly.


	59. Never Say Goodbye

Thanks to everyone for the support on this again! Sorry I am taking some time between updates…life, writing projects, and stuff is just keeping me too busy.

There is a lot of Eric and Aislin loving in this chapter. Two days together….what else would they do, right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin and Eric played with Logan until he fell asleep, and then watched as Eric put him in the crib he had brought up. They dimmed the lights and he joined her on the couch, opening her robe to stroke her tummy gently. She turned her head to smile at him, and he kissed her gently as she sighed happily. She wished in a way that she could be happy with just this, but performing called to her now as well. He moved his lips down to her jaw line, then to the spot on her neck that he knew she loved nibbled on near her ear. Eric found the spot he liked to bite, and he teased her with his fangs until she told him to do it. He slid them into her skin as she moaned gently, taking just a little. They were always careful during pregnancy, though this time not as concerned. Logan was the healthiest baby around. His hand slid up to cup her breast, and she wondered how she could never not be aroused by his hands. He stroked her nipple with his cool thumb and she felt him licking the wound before returning to her lips. They kissed gently at first, and then it deepened as she leaned in further towards him. His free arm snaked around her back and pulled her closer as his pressure on her nipple increased, and she groaned against his lips. "Can we ever not ravage each other?" Aislin murmured, and he chuckled as he looked into her face.

"Not really. Maybe if you were home with me, it might be a little different." Eric told her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"You have always been like this. How did you ever wait it out with me?" Aislin asked, and he gazed seriously at her.

"You were worth the wait, lover. I understood every time you pushed me away, and I still think about your pain." Eric told her, and she smiled bitterly.

"I will always think of that baby. Every one I have now is a blessing, but that one….I just wonder what if." Aislin said slowly, and he dropped his hand to her stomach again. "I guess I cannot change anything."

"No, but you have a future full of children." Eric assured her, and she looked at him.

"Seems that I can." Aislin agreed, and smiled as she bit her lip. "So, about Logan. I don't want to just yank him out of Matt's life due to this new baby. He is not stupid and he probably knows now that Logan is yours, but he loves him anyway. He is very close to him. Can we keep things the way they are?"

"I do not see anything wrong with the way that he treats Logan. He seems to actually help you a lot during the daytime hours. I think it is fine if he has a role in his life." Eric told her, and she stared at him.

"Really?"

"I glamoured him, Aislin. If he ever acted like that again, I would retract those words immediately." Eric told her in a firm voice, and she nodded. She remembered all too well the scene in the hospital.

"He won't." Aislin said, and he stared at her as he slid his hand slowly between her breasts. She sucked in her breath and he slid his fingertips over her nipple teasingly. His cool fingers and expertise touch immediately got the reaction that he wanted, and she leaned up to kiss him hungrily. All talk faded from their minds as her robe was easily pulled off, and she was soon tugging off his lounge pants to grip him in her hand as she straddled him. He asked her to sit back on the couch, and she glanced at their sleeping son as he got on his knees before her and slid his hands into her hair. She took him easily as he slid between her waiting lips, knowing just how to handle his size. He was not going long before he climaxed, and she met his eyes as she swallowed it. That always turned him on so much, and his eyes darkened as the last bit of semen spurted out as he hissed her name. He pulled away from her and moved his lips down her body, kissing here and nipping there as she closed her eyes and moaned. His hands stroked her gently as his mouth did nothing but ravage her, and soon he was ready to take her again. He urged her to her stomach, her body draped over the couch as she spread her legs for him. Eric lifted her hips and slid inside her as she cried out softly, taking it slow the first few strokes. He moved faster, harder as she begged him to and she reacted to every thrust inside of her with a noise that urged him deeper into her. She felt herself build up briefly before she came in one violent movement, and had to hold back the scream that threatened to come out of her lips. She raised her eyes to see him watching her in the mirror that hung in front of her, behind the couch, and she made a mental note to remember that next time.

They watched a movie afterward, him still stroking her stomach and kissing her softly from time to time. There was no need for words, just touch and feeling each other. She fell asleep with her head against his chest and he stroked her hair as he focused on her soft heartbeat and easy breaths. Aislin was beautiful, and his mind flashed through the time since he had first seen her. She had been a challenge and once he had gotten to claim her as his own, he knew that he would never want to let her go. Now he was being given the greatest gift because she was more special than they had realized. He had suspected all along that she was unique due to her talent with her emotions and perhaps a slightly different taste in her blood. Aislin seemed to be more than just a little different now, and he suspected that she was fae now. Fae that could conceive his children and carry them inside of her womb, and make him a father so many years after he thought that his chances were gone. She sighed in her sleep, and he easer her into his arms and carried her to their bed. He tucked her underneath the covers and kissed her hair as she smiled in her sleep.

She woke to the sound of giggling in the other room, and opened her eyes to look around. She felt for Eric in the dark and smiled at the discovery of his muscled abdomen, sliding her hand down further to stroke him gently. She knew that she needed to wait, and got up to get her son. She nursed him before making some cereal from the box she had picked up the day before along with some jar fruit. Aislin could not wait to feed him the food she had prepared again on the bus, but that was away from Eric. They would be home very soon and she could prepare for the new baby slowly, and help Hannah. She could make love to him every night and wake up with him every morning.

Her phone rang and she glanced at it with a smile. It was her sister. She answered and found out that Pam was taking her home that night, since her arm was healing fast. She was moving back in. They had talked things out and decided to try again, and Ally sounded happy. Matt had been to visit and took the news well, and Ally admitted that is had not been love or even close to it. It was just a thing that had happened a few times. She had always missed Pam. Ally apologized to Aislin for abandoning her, and her sister assured her that it was fine. Ally could be dead, so a few weeks more apart was nothing. Aisin teased her about resting up before she did get home, since Logan and a new pregnancy would be a lot. They talked for awhile longer before hanging up, and Aislin promised her she would drop by. She planned on stopping by the bus again to check out how things were set up anyway. She wanted to be back to sunset to soak in every moment of her last night with Eric, to make love and talk. She wanted to snuggle and sleep in his arms again before going to an even more cramped tour bus. She showered as he played in the bathroom with the door closed, and then got ready to go. Another pair of jeans and another new shirt later and she was out the door.

They took the car again and she headed to the restaurant to meet her band first. They ate and discussed the game plan while everyone occupied Logan, and then headed to the bus to check it out. Aislin looked around as she set Logan down on the floor and bit her lip slowly. It would be crowded. She hoped that her band mates did not mind. They came in after her with smiles and she grinned back. It could work for a few dates. She settled herself on the couch and watched Hannah play with Logan with a hopeful smile on her face. She knew that her best friend was excited. They took Logan to the hospital with them and visited Ally for a few hours. Aislin told her right away to thank Pam for the clothes as she handed Logan to his aunt, and sat down. Ally looked great. She had obviously been enjoying the healing of Pam's blood and perhaps more as Aislin gazed at her. Pam would certainly be the one to sneak in some deviant behavior in a darkened hospital room. Aislin wanted to laugh, realizing Eric would as well. She laughed and talked with her sister and best friend as long as she could, and hugged Ally goodbye before she left. She thanked her for everything she had done on the tour. Aislin drove Hannah back to the bus and hugged her goodbye before taking a sleeping baby to their hotel room for the last night. She put him in the crib and stretched for a moment as she closed her eyes, and she felt arms slide around her waist and lips at her neck. Aislin jumped and slid her hands into Eric's hair as he kissed her skin with a laugh. "Good evening."

"It is now." Eric turned her around smoothly, and his lips found hers as she moaned. "You feel so good. How am I to be without you again?" He kissed her again before she could answer, and she felt his emotions and passion fill her as she trembled in his arms. She took it for granted sometimes, but now she just gave in to it and felt a tear sliding down her cheek. He wiped it away as he remained at her lips and she pulled him closer. They stumbled to the bed, and she felt him undress her easily as she let him. Aislin sat on the bed as he stared at her, and then she turned to face him as he settled on the mattress. They moved together for a long kiss and she moved over his body slowly as he stroked her skin. His mouth found every part of her body as they moved together and soon he was pushing her back onto the mattress and sliding between her legs eagerly. They made love roughly, moaning together as their bodies joined together in their passion, and she squealed his name softly as she exploded. Logan gave them a few moments of cuddling before waking up, and Eric dressed enough to go and get him. She slowly made her way to the room as well, and fed Logan as she sat in the chair. Eric watched carefully, and she smiled at him.

"Ally is going with Pam tonight. They are going back to Pam's house together." Aislin told him, and his face broke into a pleased smile.

"It was nice knowing that she would be his distraction on this tour, but they belong together. Pam was not quite the same without her." Eric mused, and she smiled as she thought the same about her sister. He ordered her some dinner as she finished up, and played on the floor with him as she watched. It was a nice memory to stock away for the next couple of weeks. She ate her dinner when it came up, and then they cuddled with Logan before he went down for the night. Eric put him slowly in the crib, staring at him for a moment. Aislin felt the tears in her eyes as he looked at her, and he walked over to stroke her cheeks. "Baby….."

"I am just sad. I am going to miss you….miss this." Aislin told him, and he sank down beside her. "I love you."

"I love you." Eric assured her, and they moved together slowly. They kissed slowly, and Aislin was reminded of their first kiss as she let the feeling of it sink in. They were together forever. She asked him for another chance to watch them in the mirror, and he eagerly complied after he had his way with her otherwise. She watched every facial expression and every movement intently and he met her eyes as they came together, resting his head on hers as they relaxed together. "We need to cover our ceiling in the bedroom with mirrors."

"Eric, let's start small. How about a nice wall mirror behind our couch like this?" Aislin asked, grinning uncontrollably. Her body was still tingling. "We could do this at home…..a lot." His eyes meeting hers in the mirror had affected her strongly, making her orgasm that much stronger and giving him something to watch as she buckled forward.

"I will find the biggest mirror that I can so we can do that as soon as possible." Eric assured her, and she felt him stroke her sides up to the sides of her well taken care of breasts.

"I am just about a month along, I suppose?" Aislin had never been one to guess when she had conceived, especially with a very active vampire like Eric. "Maybe a little more?"

"About that." Eric agreed, stroking her nipples with his fingertips as she moaned.

"How is that, Eric? What am I?" Aislin asked, longing to know.

"I suspect that you are fae….my lovely little fairy. They way that you have always pushed emotions upon people, soothing them when you need to…it made you stand out. Now that ability seems to be more used between us, but it has been very noticeable over the time we have met." He squeezed her nipples gently, and she whimpered as she arched her back to offer him more room. "I tasted your blood and it was different, sweeter….addictive. I never suspected you would be able to produce my children, but I was planning on making you mine regardless. I already loved you, but now you are my little miracle to cherish." Eric had her moaning with his touch now, and she felt him roll her to her back slowly as he pulled away. He met her eyes as she started up at him, and the pure love in them took her breath away. "You and our family are everything to me." He made his way between her weakened legs and kissed her, and she did everything that she could to be closer to him. Their lips met carelessly with their need for each other, and his hands slid down to hold her still as he entered her deeply. She leaned her head back as they made love and allowed him control as she enjoyed the sensations that were running through her body. She came easily again, and he followed as he leaned over her to meet her eyes.

They rested against each other again, and his cool skin soothed her flushed and heated body. She knew that they would not have much more time together, and tears filled her eyes. She was leaving him the next morning again, and it hit her at full force as a sob caught in her throat. "I can't stand when we have to say goodbye." Aislin whispered, and she clung to him as she cried. He was like a drug that she needed more than anything else when they were together, though she knew that she could handle leaving even as she cried. She knew the pain eased and it was for a very short time, but at that moment the pain felt raw. She wondered if it had to do with the baby.

"I want you to go home with me as well. I do think it would be better to come home with me and take care of yourself, but I do not want to fight. This will be the last tour, Aislin. You are going to take care of yourself and our baby, and we are going to go from there. Two babies will change things." Eric's voice had grown firm as he spoke, and she knew that he was saying things that she already knew. She had considered that she would be giving up the band having two children, though painfully.

"I know, Eric. The only good thing is that Hannah will want to stay home as well." Aislin sniffled and rested further into his chest. She felt him stroking her back and she sighed. She sometimes felt weak with him, and she closed her eyes. He would make her happy and take care of her, but she loved performing. Aislin only hoped there was a way.

She woke up in the bed when she hard Logan in the morning. "Fuck! I fell asleep on him and never said goodbye. Damn it." Aislin whispered, knowing he could not hear her. She sighed and sat up, grabbing a robe in the bathroom before going to get her son. She looked at him with a forced smile, bitter that she was leaving in just a few hours. They had spent time together, talking and making love, but she didn't feel like she really said goodbye. Aislin let him nurse and she looked around the room to figure out what she needed as he fed, and knew that it was not much. Logan finished and she fed him his food, then set him down to play as she got her things together. She did the shower trick again and only dressed in yoga pants and a tee shirt, packing the other nice clothes into the bag. Matt had offered to get them in the van that he could actually return that day. They had made it work.

Aislin walked into the bedroom just before she was to go down to the lobby. She kneeled before the bed and looked at Eric as she stroked his face. "I love you so much, Eric. I know that you realize that. I am going to be home soon with your son and we will be together again, and we will get ready for our new baby." A tear slid down her cheek and she blinked as she slid her hand down his shoulder. "I will miss you." His hand moved to capture hers and she smiled at him.

"I love you, Aislin. Come home to me soon." Eric murmured, and she leaned in to kiss him. She went out to get Logan, and called for someone to help her with the other things. They met Matt at the curb, and she secured the car seat in the van after loading the few bags into the back. Matt glanced at her when she got into the passenger seat, and smiled curiously at her.

"You okay?" Matt asked her, and she nodded and looked sideways at him.

"Yeah….are you?" Matt looked surprised, and she smiled a small smile.

"You knew about Ally?" Aislin nodded slowly, and he sighed. "It was not anything serious, so yeah. She is a sweet girl and she was fun, but I see where her heart was." Pam was a force to be reckoned with, and Ally's love for her had been obvious to everyone around them. "It started all wrong at that wedding. I am sorry, Aislin. I never should have gotten with your sister because I was having a rough night."

"She was there too." Aislin said, and he glanced at her doubtfully. "She was not that drunk and maybe a little bothered about things herself, but she did it. She wanted to, Matt. She wanted to the other night when I walked in on you." He blushed as she laughed, well over the situation.

"The night you went to your band's bus. I am actually glad that happened now." Matt said as they pulled up to the group of buses. "I didn't intend for you to see that, but it could have been a lot worse if you had stayed on the bus. Logan could be…." They both focused on the baby for a long moment, babbling in the back seat. "It is good though. All of it. Your sister is happy again, and she never seemed that way to me on the tour. Not truly happy."

"No, I agree. She was doing her best." Aislin said, and smiled at him. "Thanks for staying and helping me."

"He's my son. What else would I do? " Matt asked her, and she tried not to wince. She nodded and looked at the bus to pull her gaze away from him. That would be the hard part of this. They got out and she unloaded the car as he got Logan out. She saw the bands and crew coming down to greet her, and she hugged them tightly as the adrenaline slowly took over the ache in her heart. Hannah was the one that she really wanted to see, and they shared a long look after their hug. They spent a few minutes determining that Matt and Aislin could sleep on her band's bus, though it would be crowded. Aislin eyed the faces around her, and everyone seemed fine with that. He mentioned that he could float around with his various friends and stay on different buses, leaving her and Logan on that one. She smiled at him, knowing that he understood her need to stay there with her band and son. She loved that everybody welcomed Logan into the musical family, but he needed to be there every night. Eric crossed her mind and she sobered for a moment, longing for the feeling of his body against hers and the secure way that he made her feel. Aislin blinked as she felt her eyes water, and forced the sadness away as she pretended to look at Logan on the floor. Hannah stepped up beside her and touched her arm, and she glanced at her best friend. They smiled at each other, and Aislin was relieved that somebody understood.

The buses engines a rumbled to life after the rental company had come to pick up their van, and Aislin found a place for her extra things as she heard her friends entertaining her son. Would they be that way with her new baby, and Hannah's baby? Aislin was not stupid and Hannah's news would be more welcomed than her own. Logan could be Matt's in their eyes, but this new baby would be all Eric's. they seemed to appreciate him more after all of his help with the accident, but was it enough? Aislin sighed and sat on the bed slowly, letting it all flood her brain. "Hey, you. We are going to turn on a movie and chill out." Hannah said from the door, and Aislin looked up at her. "Stop worrying. It'll be fine. It is going to be great." Hannah smiled her infectious happy smile, and Aislin stood and hugged her.

"Thank you." Aislin whispered to her, and Hannah squeezed her. They joined hands and went to the crowded lounge, and found their way on the packed couch with a giggle. Aislin looked around at the faces that she loved with a grin, listening to their voices as she let the warmth take her over. This was life on the road, and she loved it. Eric's face still flooded her memory, but it hurt less as she soaked in the atmosphere. She would be home soon, and she gazed at Logan playing in a small group of people as someone turned on the movie.

It was going to be just fine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So how was their time together? The 'l' on my computer does not seem to want to work as well, so it was a pain and forgive any mistakes please. It was driving me crazy.


	60. Born For This

So are you guys still in on this one? Show an insecure writer some love, will ya? I am seeing my muse go farther away as I try and yank her back, and I hope I do good here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The movie ended with a collective groan around the lounge, and Aislin's eyes went to Logan to check on him for the umpteenth time. He was sound asleep in Josh's arms, and she smiled warmly at her friend. All of them were such blessings while she was on the road like this. She stood slowly and asked if he wanted to put him in the bassinet, and he smiled as he shook his head slowly. "Your call." Aislin teased as she glanced at the clock on the wall to see that she could call Eric. "Let me know." She waked to the back where the beds were, one on top of another. She sat on the one she knew that Hannah was using and dialed his number, well aware that she would cry. "Eric." She could barely whisper his name when his voice answered, and she felt the tears fill her eyes.

"I missed waking up with you beside me…without him in the living room." Eric told her, and she closed her eyes.

"I never said goodbye last night. Not truly. I am so sorry." Aislin told him, and pulled her knees to her chest. Her body ached as her pain took over mixed with his, and she rested her chin on her knees. It was always so overwhelming the first few days until she somehow accepted it. "You know that I love you, don't you?"

"I will always know that. I always feel that from you." Eric assured her, and she smiled brokenly. "I watched you sleep in my arms last night, lover. I traced every part of your body that I could touch and memorized you, until you return. I am looking so forward to raising our new family."

"I am as well."

"Are you taking care of yourself?" Eric asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, of course. Both of us, though it is a cluster fuck of people in this bus tonight." Aislin said, smiling as she thought of the great group of people out there.

"I can make arrangement for hotels, Aislin. You could be comfortable and eat room service all of the time." Eric offered immediately, and she smiled at his words.

"I need to be here, Eric. It is part of the whole tour, good or bad. I am a little jittery as we drive though, and I may not sleep tonight. I just keep telling myself it happens so rarely." Aislin spoke slowly, working through what she knew was an unreasonable fear as she did. He was quiet for a moment, and she knew that he did not want her on one. "But I will settle in and relax…..in time. I will be too tired not to sleep again beginning tomorrow." It was their first show.

"Come home if you cannot handle it." Eric's voice was firm, and she felt his love.

"I will, baby." Aislin said, and they talked for a little while, tears and muffled words ending the call on her end. She sighed and went into the tiny bathroom to wash her face and hide the signs. When she walked back into the lounge, she saw the band setting up a laptop on the computer. "What is this all about?" Aislin asked, smiling at them.

"We figured we'd do a little chat with the fans. Show is tomorrow and the timing is great." Hannah said, smiling questioningly at her. She knew that she had been speaking to Eric. "You down, Ais?"

"Of course. I have been so absent since all of this happened." Aislin ran a hand through her hair, and noticed that Logan was safely in his bassinet. The members gathered on the couch once the announcement of the chat was made, and Hannah held Aislin's hand tightly. The fans were quick to join them, and she was in tears quickly with all of their words. There had been talk of gifts at home for her and Logan, and she glanced over at Hannah with wide eyes. They had even sent things for her sister and Matt. Aislin tried to move the topic to the new shows, and while it worked a little, they still told her things that made her cry. She was a mess at the end of the chat that lasted over an hour, and she looked around at everyone. "That was so…intense."

"The fans are everything." Josh said slowly, and shook his head. "That even surprised me." He cracked a smile and looked at Aislin. "Are you going to be singing through tears onstage there, you weepy little girl?"

"God….I hope not." Aislin said, having not thought of that. The chat had reminded her why she was there. It was not just for her, but the fans as well. Their support kept the band together and working, and she wiped her cheeks again. Everyone was wiped out and headed to the back as Aislin settled on the couch.

"Coming?" Hannah asked, and Aislin stared at Logan for a moment. "What is it?"

"I am going to sleep here, by him. I am a bit….shaky." Aislin admitted, and blinked slowly. "It is silly, isn't it?"

"We all have the same thing in our minds, Ais. I know what you're feeling. Want company?" Hannah asked, and Aislin smiled at her.

"Yeah. I think I would." They got some pillows and blankets and Aislin heard her phone beep.

_Everything well, lover?_ The text made her smile as she read it.

_Yes. We had a chat with the fans and they got me emotional again. I am going to try and sleep….I love you so much, Eric_.

_I love you as well. Take care of my family, baby_.

She nodded at her phone as Hannah settled on one end of the futon and Aislin the other. "Is it weird being away from home now?" Aislin asked her best friend, and looked at Hannah.

"A little…now. I don't think I need to say how excited I am." Hannah smiled widely, and Aislin giggled. "But we can do this. Just wait until tomorrow night."

"Yeah. It will be crazy just based on that." Aislin said, waving her hand towards the computer wearily.

"The fans love you in their way, Ais. They see you as a role model, a friend, maybe a sister…it is a very strong bond for them. We have to respect that bond, though it might get weird at times." Hannah said, wrinkling her nose. They had some over zealous fans from time to time.

"Great role model I am! Kids with a vampire and unmarried at that!" Aislin hissed softly, and Hannah laughed.

"You guys love each other so much, and that is to be admired." Hannah assured her, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. We really do." Aislin agreed, and they both yawned. It was a close fit, but the two girls managed to fall asleep after talking awhile, though Aislin slept fitfully. Sleeping in the same space that she had been when the crash happened forced dreams reliving the night into her head, and she woke up a few times. She would always look around carefully, and even got up slowly to check on Logan. He woke up a little bit earlier than normal, and she groaned as she pushed herself up. Hannah woke up after that, and slowly bodies drifted in to join them. They made some breakfast and hung out until the sound check, and the bands reunited in the empty arena. There was an air of excitement and relief amongst them that even Aislin noticed in her tired state of mind. They all hugged each other and cheered each other on as they practiced, and the adrenaline slowly took her over to turn her into a giddy mess. She was bouncing around to the bands after them with Hannah, and then they all went out for an early group dinner before the show. The back of the restaurant was taken up by all of them, and she sat near Matt and Logan as their chatter filled the room. Some fans noticed them and shyly approached for the autograph of their favourite member, and everyone eagerly agreed to that and pictures. It was another overwhelming experience for her

They made it back in just enough time to throw themselves together, and Aislin yanked on her skinny jeans and fitted red tee as she heard Hannah calling to her in the bathroom. Make up was simple that night and they were rushing to the stage in no time at all. Aislin's heart was beating madly in her chest as they stood off to the side, holding hands. The guys took their places one by one to resounding cheers and screams, and she walked to the keyboard with a grin as she looked over the mass of people. It was in that moment that she knew why she was there. They screamed louder and she took a deep breath as she felt her knees weaken. She took her place and waved, noticing the signs that had her name on them with many well wishes. Aislin waved and grabbed her phone to shoot a quick video as they screamed louder. Eric had to see this. Hannah bounced out waving and stood at the front welcoming them, and she grinned at Aislin. "I see you guys are as happy to have Aislin here as we are!" She turned her ear towards the crowd to hear the screaming, and laughed happily. "We all love her, right?" Hannah winked at Aislin and tossed her hair back as she looked them over. "Let's do this!" The first guitar joined what had been a slow drum beat and Aislin gazed at the fans as she played. They ate it up. Their set ended too soon and they left the stage after several waves and thank you's. "Meet and greet!" Hannah said, grabbing a towel from one of their friends and wiping her face. "That was fucking incredible."

"I know." Aislin agreed, still hearing the cheering as she sang. She had to go on with Slade as well, but that was another band away. They had time for their normal meet and greet, and they went to their table and sipped their water as they relaxed. She saw the happy faces approaching, and her eyes widened. They had a lot of stuff ranging from flowers to wrapped presents. They came up and most of them told her how sorry they were about the accident , and how glad they were that she was OK as well as Logan and her sister. They gave her the stuff they brought, and slowly it stacked up behind them as she glanced back. She had cried by then, hugging the fans and taking pictures with them. She ran back to the stage to join in for her other song, and Slade smiled at her as she waked onstage again.

"There you are, Aislin." She playfully glared at him and waked beside him as he slung an arm around her shoulder. "It's great to be here! We had a real scare, but it all worked out and we are going to play some songs now." The beat kicked in and she grinned as she bounced to it while he sang his part, and then she sang her portion. They screamed even still, and she memorized the moment as she closed her eyes. She loved Eric more than anything, but this feeling was so intense. She hoped he felt a fraction of what she did, and she joined in at the chorus eagerly. She hugged Slade and the others as the song ended and she ran off of the stage. She joined them at the table again and finished up far later than they ever had, and went to find Matt and Logan.

"That was something, Ais." Matt told her, as she hurried up to them sitting in the grass near Anarbor's bus. "Logan loved it."

"He'd better." Aislin said, rubbing her stomach as she wondered what the new baby thought of it. He watched her and frowned slightly in curiosity, and she dropped to the ground to kiss Logan. "Did you hear Mommy singing, baby boy?"

"You sounded really good, and the crowd….didn't that make you feel good?" Matt asked her, shaking his head in awe. He was far more popular than her band, and he looked emotional for a moment. "You have hit, Ais. You are their girl."

"I am his girl." Aislin giggled, picking up Logan and smiling into his face. "But yes…..it was surreal. I will never forget it." They went inside when he got hungry and she fed him while Matt grabbed some toast for him to chew on. They all stayed in her bus that night, and every show was just as magical for her. They started donating the flowers and animals to local hospitals as they stopped once they a had enough themselves. Aislin wanted them to make someone else smile, but she did keep the vase of long stemmed red roses that came to their last venue in Louisiana. The card made her smile as she read it, and she knew that she was home. She knew that he was out there watching her, and the home crowd surpassed what she had seen on the road. They screamed so loud that Hannah had trouble speaking above them, and Aislin grinned at the signs she had grown used to. They went into their first upbeat song and Hannah danced around to the beat as Aislin watched her with a grin. They both needed a break after this to let their babies grow. The set was fun and flowing, and Aislin sang her songs as her eyes searched the crowd. She hoped that Eric could feel her love as she hit her notes and she blew the crowd a kiss afterward that was meant for him. They went to their table and she was heavily bestowed with more flowers and gifts, and hugged a lot of people and smiled for endless pictures. She looked out past the crowd and saw him leaning against a post as he watched her with hungry eyes, and Aislin forgot who she even was for a moment. The line was thinning as she waved and ran over to hop onstage again, and she hoped he watched. Slade and Aislin were friendly towards each other, but they both had their significant others in their lives, and she knew that Eric was fine with it.

She hurried off the stage and went back to their table, and her band was just hanging around. She looked around to see Matt and Logan walking over, and then her eyes caught the tall figure walking from the stage. Aislin smiled widely and ran over happily, throwing herself into his arms. She started to cry immediately, and he held her tightly to him. "I am so fucking happy to see you. I miss you when we are apart."

"Me, too. Very much." His voice was muffled as he spoke, and she wondered if he was as emotional as she was. "Don't leave me for awhile. I need you, Aislin."

"I would not dream of it." They parted slightly, and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you." Aislin whispered, and he leaned down to press his lips to hers. It was brief but she felt every bit of emotion that they both felt, and she knew what would happen later.

"I love you." His eyes showed so much to her, even if she was not feeling what he was.

"I am going to go home with you tonight, but we have to say goodbye…..all of us. Can I have a little time?" Aislin asked, pleading with him with big eyes. He kissed her again, deeper this time, and she clung to him just to stay standing.

"You're all mine later." Eric warned her, and she smiled dizzily at him. Any amount of time without him made the next contact overwhelming, and she struggled to breath. She pulled him over and Matt greeted him with a smile. Logan squealed and Eric reached for him as everyone headed to the buses. They had had another dinner that night, an emotional and tearful one. They had said what they needed to say, and nobody on that tour would forget it anytime soon. That night, they all hugged goodbye and spoke their closing words for the tour to each other. Aislin bawled as she did it, feeling just a little closer to them than she had in the past with others. They shared something intense. Slade spun her around tightly in his arms, telling her to keep in touch and come see him and his girlfriend soon. The last ones she bid farewell to was her band, and she finally was walking towards Eric.

"We can get my stuff tomorrow." Aislin told him, having grabbed what she needed for their house. He nodded and watched as a few stepped up to him to say goodbye. Slade, Matt, Hannah and her band were the main ones, and she nodded and shook their hands and hugged Hannah. Eric had been a big help in the aftermath of the accident. He and Aislin soon headed to her car, with a sleeping Logan in his arms as he smiled. "Happy?"

"I am complete now." He kissed Logan's head. "I want to spend time with him, but I am also glad he is asleep."

"Why is that?" Aislin teased him, and he looked at her with a wicked smile. They held hands on the drive home and she sighed happily as they pulled into the driveway. She walked into the house as he collected the baby and shook her head as she saw the meaning behind his smile. The couch had been moved away from the wall a bit and a very big mirror hung there just waiting for them, along with another huge bouquet of red roses. "You're too much." Aislin told him, and he kissed her longingly as he moved beside her.

"You're mine." Eric told her, and she smiled and nodded slowly. Indeed, she was.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She's home! Now to plan for a new baby….any ideas for a name? Eric has a say this time.


	61. Being Home

Thanks for the reviews! Love them all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin went to get a cold water from the fridge when Eric took Logan to bed, and collapsed on the couch. It was so comfortable, and she smiled as she imagined the big bed and the big shower awaiting her. She could run a bath and relax in Eric's arms, and she downed a long sip. Her emotions were evening out as she thought about home, and she slid her free hand down over her stomach slowly. "Feel OK?" Eric's voice cut through the quiet and she peeked up at him with a smile.

"I'm fine. Just too comfy here." Aislin replied, and he slid down next to her. He slid his hand over hers as their eyes locked, and his emotion showed in his eyes as well as in their bond.

"You're already growing." Eric noted, and smiled down at her.

"Takes after their brother already." Aislin joked, and Eric took her hand in his.

"Try to carry this one to term." Eric suggested, and she thought back to the wreck. They had been so scared until Logan had come out as healthy as any full term baby, and then some.

"If they stay in that long. You do remember how big he was, don't you?" Aislin asked, and he leaned down to press his lips to hers gently.

"Big and beautiful. My miracle son, and my next miracle to be." Eric said, and she leaned up to kiss him again.

"So did the mirror have to be so…big?" Aislin asked, eying it behind them. "How am I supposed to clean that?"

"You, my child carrying wife to be, will not be. The new help will be taking care of the whole house from now on. I am thinking of a personal chef for you as well." Eric told her, and she groaned.

"I am not that girl. I take care of myself." Aislin protested, and he stared into her eyes.

"You were. You are all mine now. " Eric said firmly, and she looked silently at him. "I hope that makes you a little happy."

"More than a little. I was just raised to be a little humble." Aislin said, and he smirked.

"I saw you onstage. You are a star, and you deserve to live as such." Eric assured her, and she blushed. "There was real feeling in that crowd. They were glad you are alive, as well as our son. Not nearly as much as I am, but I felt it."

"You did? Do you understand my end of things a little?" Aislin asked him, and he tilted his head as his eyes passed over her face.

"I do." Eric said simply. "I love you." He kissed her again, harder this time. Aislin knew that talking was over for a while as he drew her full lower lip between his teeth after a lingering kiss, and she pulled him closer. Their lips met again and again, hungrier every time. He pulled her slowly over his lap, and pressed her close to his obvious desire as she moaned against his lips. His hand lifted her shirt as she leaned back to allow him to lift it off of her body, and his lips found her neck as he moved towards her again. His talented hands found the clasp of her bra and yanked it open as she gasped, and his large hands cupped her already growing breasts as his teeth sank into her skin. "I'm sorry. I could not wait for you to come to do that." Eric apologized as he pulled away, licking her wounds with his tongue.

"It's…OK." Aislin told him, meeting his eyes as she looked at him. He pushed her back onto the couch and removed her pants roughly, and she felt her heart race with the urgency.

"I want you in our bed tonight." Eric told her, his eyes changing with his growing desire.

"Take me there." Aislin said, feeling her own desire match his as he lifted her. It always overwhelmed her when she returned home, but she kissed him when his lips met hers. His hands gripped her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him, and soon she was on the bed watching as he tore his clothes off. Eric moved back onto her as his lips captured hers, and soon she was moaning as he slid inside of her in one deep thrust. He made love to her hard and fast, and she cried out his name as she felt the long orgasm tear through her body. "Oh, Eric. Oh God."

"I…..love….you…..Aislin." Eric grunted with his thrusts, his voice near to a growl. He cried out her name as he thrust deeply and came inside of her, and she dug her nails into his back as he hissed. "I cannot take it when you're gone. I want you so badly."

"I want you as well." Aislin admitted, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I have never felt this way."

"Nor have I, lover." Eric assured her, resting gently against her as he stared at her. "Do you need anything now?"

"I want you to take a bath with me. I want to be clean, and I want to be in your arms. Then I want to come to bed and make love again with you." Aislin said, a smile playing at her lips.

"Perfect." Eric said, disappearing into the bathroom to start the water. She walked in a few minutes later to candles and a bubble bath, and smiled as she took in his nude form bending over the tub to feel the water.

"Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen?" Aislin asked him, and he grinned at her over his shoulder.

"I think you have." Eric assured her, and gestured towards the water. "Join me." They got in together, and she faced him as she sank into his arms. He held her close and stroked her back under the water, and she sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Just happy. It is so good to be home. I miss you a lot when I am gone. I wish that I didn't love that life so much." Aislin admitted, and he stroked her hair.

"How would it work with two babies?" Eric asked her, and she shrugged.

"Three. Hannah is due around me."

"OK, with three babies then." Eric corrected himself, and she smiled.

"I don't know. We have not even told the guys yet. I will deal with it when the time comes." Aislin admitted, and smiled. "They'll be happy about her, but me…not so much. You scored big points coming to the rescue for us, but it makes me something of a freak."

"A miracle. You are a fucking miracle." Eric said in awe, and she lifted her body to meet his eyes. "I would be lost without you."

"You would have any woman at your beck and call without me." Aislin reminded him, and he narrowed his eyes painfully.

"I don't want them." Eric said stubbornly, and she looked at him with a hint of doubt.

"You don't miss the life before me? It had to be peaceful in a way." She was truly curious about it.

"It was lonely, Aislin. I want this life with my children and the chaos. I want to take care of my wife as she takes care of them, and make her truly happy." Eric said, and she melted back against him. "You will want for nothing."

"I don't now." Aislin murmured, and smiled against his chest. Steam trailed up around them and she let the water soothe her sore muscles from the tour bed. Eric rubbed her back firmly as they sat quietly together, massaging the kinks as she moaned softly. They ended up back on the bed, her bent forward before him as he made love to her again. Aislin gripped the sheets above her as she came, crying out hoarsely as he flooded her with his own. They rolled together as he slid his hands around her waist and pressed his body against her back. He rubbed her stomach as the need for sleep took over her body, and she gave in easily as she smiled in his arms.

Life began normally the next day. She woke up with Logan as he slept, feeding him and dealing with the fact that she could not have her coffee for a while. She called Ally, smiling as she heard her sister's happy voice over the phone. They went together with Logan to collect her things, and made a couple of trips to bring it home. They had lunch with the band and laughed over parts of the tour, and also cried over the accident. Ally's eyes filled with tears first as she realized how much they had all liked her, and Aislin soon followed. She would never forget how scared she was that she was going to lose Ally. They drove home afterward silently, and Aislin stared at her sister curiously. "So it's good? With Pam?"

"It's….amazing. We have the bond that you have had for so long now, and I love her that much more. I don't know what I was thinking…..leaving her the way that I did." Ally spoke slowly, and smiled. "It is not a normal everyday relationship, but it is mine."

"Try adding kids to it." Aislin said with a giggle, and the girls looked at each other at the light.

"The baby…how? How does that work?" Ally asked, and Aislin smirked.

"He says I have fae in me. I am not human completely, otherwise we could not conceive. I don't pretend to understand it, because it is done. I did tell him I am getting my tubes tied when this is all said and done." Aislin smiled, and shook her head.

"Does that mean I am?" Ally asked, and Aislin shrugged.

"I have that ability of the emotions. That was a sign for him." Ally had always been aware of it as well, and she looked at her sister. "I think your preference keeps you safe. I had to fuck a male vampire right?"

"Oh, it was never just that. He saved you from yourself, sis. He made you trust in intimacy again, despite it being behind Matt's back. He made you feel love again."

"Yeah, I know. I was a mess when I met him." Aislin said, and Ally squeezed her shoulder.

"I would have been there….." Ally would partly never forgive her sister for hiding the truth about the rape and the miscarriage.

"I didn't want to hurt you too. I was already devastated, and you would have been too. I tried to make the best choices for myself." Aislin defended herself, and heard her sister sniffle. "I'm sorry, Al. I loved you too much to drag you into it."

"I know, sis." Ally told her, and they pulled up to the house that she shared with Pam. "I love you so much."

"You're fucking lucky you didn't leave me that night." Aislin threatened her with a smile, and got out with her. They hugged tightly, and Ally kissed the baby goodbye in the back seat. Aislin drove them both home and placed him in his crib and walked out into the living room. She stared at the mirror as she grabbed a water, and shook her head. Eric did not do anything small. She napped until her son woke up, and got up to feed him as Eric rose for the evening. He spent some time with Logan while she organized what she had gotten from the tour bus, and she kissed him as he went to take care of some business at the bar for a few hours. She played with Logan and relaxed in the house until he walked through the door again that night, just in time to put him to bed. That night when they were alone, Aislin realized just why he had picked that mirror. She watched as they made love on the couch, paying close attention to his face as he moved inside of her.

"Are you sold yet?" Eric teased her after they were spent and wrapped in each other's arms.

"On the mirror? It certainly showed a lot of angles." Aislin replied, and laughed. "I saw Ally today. She and Pam seem to be better than ever."

"The near loss showed Pam how much she loved her. She finally made the bond with her. I'm proud of her." Eric said, his face warm. "She isn't lonely anymore either."

"Pam never struck me as lonely." Aislin said, thinking back.

"She likes this life better. It shows." Eric said, and Aislin smiled. They went to their room and curled up to watch a movie as her eyes fluttered closed, and Eric watched her closely. He never wanted her to leave his sight again.

A few weeks later, she was sitting in the doctor's office. She smiled as her familiar one walked through the doors with a file in her hand and a curious smile on her face. "Aislin Morrow."

"Dr Kielle." Aislin replied, grinning at her kind face. She still had been involved in Logan's growth, and she arched an eyebrow at her repeat patient.

"So I see you are pregnant again. Tell me, is it with a human again?"

"That's the interesting part. I have only been with Eric, Dr Kielle." Aislin responded, and was amused at the look on her face.

"How…unusual. I know that you certainly are pregnant since the tests prove that, but how does it affect this?" Jill seemed to be thinking out loud, and Aislin stared at her.

"I think that Logan is his baby as well. You have seen them both."

"Yes, I have. The rate at which your son is growing is something to note as well. He is much higher on the charts than many infants his age, not that I would really call him that anymore." They discussed Logan and where he was at on a few levels, and then Jill stared at Aislin curiously. "So how are we doing this? You plan to keep the baby?"

"I…..yeah, I do. It was obviously a huge shock for me as well as Eric, but I want it. I know it isn't the norm and I have hell to face later when it is out in the open. But I still remember the baby that I lost, and I can't be without this little miracle. It's worth it."

"Good girl. I agree, though I am going to keep close tabs on the entire process. I am so curious to see if it plays out the same." Jill told her, a smile crossing her face.

"Am I high risk this time?" Aislin ventured, and Jill's eyes twinkled.

"You gave birth so early with Logan and he came out the size of a full term baby. I think you are fine, aside from the traditional caution and normal watching of the signs of trouble along the way. I would say that you should do what you did before as far as blood….." Jill stopped and shook her head. "This is so very different than any normal appointment, Aislin. I am hearing myself and it is just…..anyway, stick to the same routine as you had with Logan's pregnancy. Do what you did then, but no car accidents."

"God, I hope not." Aislin sighed, and smiled.

"I will work some evening appointments in as well. I remember Eric Northman being quite a demanding personality." Jill noted, her smirk prominent on her face. "I expect that he will want to be fully involved this time?"

"Very much so." Aislin replied, and Jill snickered. She went ahead with the initial ultrasound, and Aislin stared at the little tiny image on the screen. The heartbeat was strong and she felt tears slide down her cheeks as she listened to Jill speak softly. It felt so real, and her stomach fluttered as she took it all in. She tucked the photos into her purse before leaving, and headed down the hallway. Hannah was there too, and she saw the newlyweds walking towards her. "Hey!"

"Ais!" Hannah said, and came over to hug her friend. "How did yours go?" Hannah's eyes were a little red from crying, and Aislin smiled at her. He was equally emotional, and Aislin smiled at him.

"Good, good. Jill is quite excited." Aislin said dryly, knowing that she would be the best doctor for her. She eyed her friend with a warm smile. "How did you do?"

"They're so cute." Hannah gushed, pulling her ultrasound pictures from her purse. The girls looked over both sets and Aislin eyed Hannah's still flat stomach with envious eyes. She had a bump that was noticeable if she wore the wrong thing, and it was time to fess up soon. She sighed inwardly and smiled on the outside, wondering how much would change in her life now. At the end of it all, she had Eric. She supposed it really didn't matter when she had him there for her in every way that he could be.

She drove home and had a little time before he rose for the night, so she went into the room that he had cleared out for the new baby. In just a matter of weeks, she would know what colour scheme to choose and what to buy. Pam had already spoken of another shopping trip with great delight, and Aislin smiled. She had been so uncertain the first time, but now the vampire had proven herself to Aislin in a few ways. Most of which was how she loved Ally, and took such good care of her sister.

Aislin hurried into her room as she realized it was dark, and Eric woke up to her smiling face. She jumped into his arms and showed him the ultrasound pictures, feeling his emotion wash warmly through her as he looked at them like he had never seen such a thing before. It was his first time knowing it was his baby, and all of her fears washed away as he kissed her sweetly. It had to work out in the end. Didn't it?

.

.

.

.

.

I have a beta! Finally! Thanks B!


	62. Start Spreading The News

Thanks for the adds and the reviews on this! I love it so much, and you guys have been good to me over the last several months.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin woke up a week later, sighing as she heard Logan fussing over the monitor. She realized quickly at home alone that being pregnant with an active son was not as easy feat. Aislin tossed a warm look at Eric, who was sleeping beside her in all his naked glory, and sighed again. Her eyes traveled to his night stand, and the ultrasound pictures that were resting on it. Eric looked at them constantly, all the while talking to the baby and pampering Aislin during his waking hours. She really appreciated the nights for several reasons now. Logan let out a long wail, and she jumped with a yelp. "I'm coming, baby boy." Aislin yanked on a robe to cover herself, and left the room quietly to go and get him. He practically ripped her robe off to feed, and she settled in a chair to let him nurse hungrily. Logan was growing steadily and she watched him lovingly as he fed, and smiled happily. Sure, she was tired, but she could not be happier with her growing family. She had a lot of help with Logan once they were up and around for the day, often spending days with Hannah or Ally. They let her nap when she was too tired to think straight, and she thanked them endlessly. Eric had even suggested doing something for them when this was all said and done, and she was trying to decide what. She loved the idea.

Hannah loved spending time with Logan, and Aislin could see the curiosity on her face every time she interacted with him. Her husband watched Aislin do everything, and she often teased him about taking notes. She remembered being a first time parent, and all of the nerves that came along with it. Both of the girls were shopping a little here and there as they grew closer to knowing what they were each having, but the difference was that Aislin had her sister's girlfriend helping her. Aislin never felt right calling Pam her girlfriend, but society had deemed it the right word. Pam was hedging bets that this time it was a girl, and Aislin was certain that she would wear nothing but pink and purple if that was the case. They had cleaned out the room to be used, but Aislin insisted on waiting to know before she painted or decorated. Eric was taking that time to uselessly argue with her about hiring to have the work completed. Aislin would argue back that she was being closely monitored by her doctor, and that her pregnancy was going very well. Everything was normal and the symptoms were relatively bearable. She was thrilled not to have morning sickness at all, having to nurse Logan and keep up with him.. Aislin was careful with what she ate, even if it was often. She didn't want to gain too much weight, and have to fight to lose it. Eric took her to dinner on the nights that the bar was closed while the baby spent time with one of his aunts, and made sure that she ate to his satisfaction.

"You are like a drill sergeant." Aislin teased him one night as they left a really nice restaurant. She was three months along, and getting close to really showing. Hannah was the same and barely had a little bump, and it annoyed her. "Your super baby is doing just fine. Look at me if you have any doubts. I cannot hide this belly anymore."

"You look beautiful, Aislin." Eric assured her, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. "Don't you see all of the looks you get when we are out?"

"Those are because they think you took me away from somebody to eat my baby, or because they have or they want to sleep with you. I doubt it is me." Aislin grumbled, and he smirked down at her.

"Baby, you look gorgeous. Your skin is so soft and you really are glowing." Eric told her, and she looked at him. "You remind me of the first time you had my blood, and how much you got to me. I knew that my world was turned upside down when I saw you that night, if not before. You're perfect." He then shrugged and chuckled, almost to himself. "It probably does look odd for you to be accompanied by a vampire while being pregnant."

"They would never believe the truth, would they?" Aislin asked him softly, staring into his blue eyes with a what could only be called a lovesick smile. She slid her hand up his chest and around his neck, and pulled him down to kiss her. His lips claimed hers eagerly, and he pulled her closer to him as she returned his passion. All of her thoughts were lost in the kiss, and his tongue swept over her lower lip gently to ask for entrance. She gasped as she granted him his wish, and his hands gripped her hips tighter as he pressed his body closer to hers. They had hurried a bit to get Logan dropped off, and she moaned against his lips as their kiss made her start to sweat. He pulled away briefly, and she blinked at him as he searched her face with his eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Eric asked her softly, brushing his lips against hers as she whimpered.

"I think we should go home before we pick him up." Aislin told him, and he raised one eyebrow wickedly. "Hormones. I want to throw you down right here and have my way with you, vampire."

"Consider it done." Eric assured her, sneaking in one more kiss before leading them to his car. She giggled as he opened her door and snuck in yet another. They made their way to their blissfully empty house and he led them to their bedroom by the hand. "I know I fed a bit before we left, but can I just a bit more? You are utterly mouth watering when you are carrying my child."

"Please do, sir." Aislin said, swearing that she heard him hiss before he leaned over her waiting neck. He bit gently as he unzipped her dress, taking only a little as promised. She honestly did not take notice of the time, since his hands were busy touching her as he undressed her further. Eric pulled away from her neck, and lifted her into his arms as he kissed her hungrily. He took her to the bed and set her down on it, and she leaned forward to work on his clothes as he watched her with darkening eyes. She yanked his pants down after she got some shirt buttons open, and slid her hand over him. "I want this."

Eric asked her in a tense voice to scoot back onto the bed, and she complied as he watched her. She sensed his wavering willpower as well as saw it in his strained face, and she rested against the pillows after a purposefully slow movement. Aislin stared at him as he tore the shirt from his body, and gasped again as he moved over her in one fluid motion. His lips found hers as he lowered himself between her legs, and settled lightly against her. Aislin could not get over how her heated body felt against his cool one. Her nipples brushed against his chest as he moved, and she moaned against his demanding tongue. "You drive me crazy, Aislin." Eric murmured into her ear, taking her in one deep thrust as she cried out. He didn't hold back, and she slid her legs around him and pushed herself into each thrust with a moan. Eric started groaning with her, almost as if it hurt to be inside of her. "I have never felt the way I do making love to you. It feels so fucking good every time." She tensed around him as he slid in even deeper, and the cry that she let out echoed against the walls as she came. It was long and intense, and she closed her eyes and let her body arch as she rode it out, feeling Eric kiss her neck. She thought he finished himself with a few more thrusts, but her body was still reacting. "I love you, Aislin. I will always love you, baby." Eric buried his head into her neck as he closed his eyes, and she held him close. "I never want to lose you, you or our babies." She knew that he was letting go of his emotions at the moment, and she stroked his skin quietly as she assured him that she was not going anywhere.

"I love you, Eric. Where would I go? Who could I ever find that is better for me?" Aislin whispered to him, and he held her tighter. "You saved me, baby. You brought me back to life when I was so certain I had died inside."

"Will that keep you with me forever?" Eric asked her, and she smiled.

"Yes. I don't want to go anywhere." Aislin promised him, and felt his lips press against her damp skin. "But what about me? Will it be bad for you that I am human so long?"

"No, Aislin. You would make a stunning vampire, but you are much more beautiful as a mother to my children. Your life around me is human, and I am comfortable with that." Eric told her slowly as he kissed down to her chest. She moaned as he scraped his teeth against her skin, and folded her hands behind her head. "I like burying myself in your heat, and feeling your heart pound faster when we are close like this."

"You have that right." Aislin agreed, looking at him as he peeked up at her. The red traces around his eyes were evident, and she smiled at him amorously. He continued his kissed after they shared a long look, and slowly moved to where she was on top of him. She eagerly made love to him again, slower this time, and her body shook with her release as she arched her back sharply. Eric gripped her hips to hold her still as he drove himself into her a few more times, groaning as he came deep inside of her. Aislin fell onto him to cool down, and he stroked her skin and hair as she smiled. "I want to do that all night." Aislin said, and sighed slowly.

"Logan will go to sleep tonight, sweetheart." Eric assured her, and she nodded against him as she nibbled at his chest. "But you seem tired as well."

"Maybe a little bit." Aislin acknowledged, and he smiled down at her. "We should get him, shouldn't we?"

"Probably. I am sure they would keep him all night, but he needs you. " Eric replied, and she smirked.

"He needs my nipples. Not me." Aislin argued lightly, and bit Eric's gently as he moved underneath her.

"They are lovely. I have a fondness for them as well." Eric said, arching his back as she drew his skin into her mouth. "I am going to take you once more if you keep that up."

"Mmmmmmm….that is an awful thought." Aislin murmured, and bit harder. They eventually made it out of the house, after she cleaned up her torn clothes and dressed in something else. Logan was awake and squealed when he saw them, and Aislin winced.

"Baby boy, you need to calm down with that." Aislin pointedly told him, as Eric knelt down to pick him up. "How was he?" She smiled at Hannah as she asked, and saw that she had a catalog of baby items open on the couch.

"He is always great. I'll be he is hungry right now though." Hannah assured her, and Aislin nodded with a small laugh. Aislin's mind was working quickly, and she glanced at Eric curiously as she nibbled on her lip. They made plans for the band lunch the next day, and Aislin knew that she needed to tell them. Both of the girls had wanted to wait until they were further along, but Aislin was not hiding a thing right now. Things were much smoother with Eric and basically everyone, but another baby was a big step, and an impossible one in their eyes. Hannah gave her a hug goodbye, and The couple left with Logan to return home. He stayed up for a little while to play, and Eric let Aislin relax in their bed after she nursed him. He put the baby to bed within a couple of hours, and she slid close to him as he moved under the covers. They smiled at each other as they both seemed to lean in for a kiss at the same time, and she melted against his body as her lips tingled from the contact.

"That went well, right?" Hannah asked on the way home the next day, and Aislin sighed as she looked at Logan playing in the back seat of her car.

"I think your news balanced things out really well. They cannot be mad at me for having another baby, since it is your first."

"They are happy for you." Hannah assured her, staring at her best friend.

"They are hesitantly happy for me. Eric did good after the accident, but he is what he is and this makes us much more permanent. They all know what he is, and that this is not your run of the mill pregnancy." Aislin corrected her, and Hannah pouted. "I wanted them to be thrilled for you, Han. You are their best friend, and you have a very happy little situation to add a baby to."

"I have seen Eric around you, Ais. So do you. He adores you." Hannah said glumly, and Aislin smiled. "Anybody can see that."

"It's going to be fine. So we write a bit and work on that aspect of things." Aislin spoke slowly, almost comforting herself into believing that everything would be normal.

"We were planning on that anyway." Hannah agreed, and they smiled at each other. Aislin had decided on what she was going to do for her friend, and knew that it would be perfect. Eric had easily agreed. They headed to Hannah's and hung out for the rest of the afternoon, and Aislin took Logan home to see Eric before he went to the bar.

Telling the band had not been as hard as telling her parents. In their eyes, she was still a single mother and now with another on the way. Aislin and Eric agreed that she should basically tell them everything, since they were bound to meet him at some point now. She had been honest with her mother, and had winced at the silence on the other end for a moment. _You need to be happy. I lost a baby, Mom, one that I can never tell you about . This baby with Eric is just another blessing for me_. "Well, it is a shock, Aislin. I am happy that you told me the truth, and that you have someone that loves and supports you."

"Thank, Mom. He really does." Aislin said in relief, as a tear slid down her cheek. "I know it is not traditional, but I love him." Ally had considered telling them that she was a bi-sexual, and with a female vampire, but decided that Aislin needed her moment. They would guess soon enough when they saw the two together. Pam and Ally were very obviously a couple, and Aislin told her sister that it was worse with them than it was her and Eric. For now, Ally had a roommate in Shreveport. Their parents decided to come for the birthday party in a couple of months, and Eric had already insisted on a suite at one of the finer hotels for them, as well as first class tickets for the flight. They rarely vacationed, and he wanted them to completely relax. Aislin also knew they would not be the type of couple to have family staying there. It made her sad on some distant level, but he was a very prominent vampire in Shreveport, and tended to keep his residence private for both of their sakes. She knew why and accepted the reason, and knew that her parents would secretly love being spoiled.

The next person to tell was Matt, since she knew that friends already knew about the baby. She dropped by with Logan to visit one day, and he kissed the baby with a smile as he greeted her. Aislin was wearing skinny jeans that barely fit and a longer baby doll tee shirt, and she sat down on the couch as she yawned. "Tired?" Matt asked her, and she nodded slowly. "Take a nap."

"Actually, I want to talk." Aislin searched his face for signs that he knew, but he merely gave her a curious look. "I….ahhhh….I have some news. Logan is going to be a big brother in about six months." Matt let his eyes drop to her stomach, and then he looked at her face. She could see the crestfallen expression in them, and she frowned. "Matt…."

"It's his?" She nodded. "I always knew that he looked like Eric, but I told myself it was impossible. He is a…he cannot give you a baby like I could." Matt's eyes deepened as he glanced at Logan. "Even though I could not have you, we had him and that made me happy. He isn't mine though, is he?"

"Matt, don't. Eric and I talked, and you have been a part of his life for almost a year now. I am not taking that away from you, and you have been as much of a father as Eric. Nobody is taking that away." Aislin told him, and he frowned at her in surprise. "If anything, I will need you more. I am going to be starting over again with another newborn, and Logan is so active. Hannah is going to be busy with her own newborn around the same time." He smiled and she nodded. "We are about the same time along."

"Good for them." Matt murmured, and looked at Logan. "I still get to have him as my son?"

"Of course. You love him, and he loves you." Aislin assured him, so glad that Eric had agreed to it. His issues with Matt had ended some time ago, and they had some odd respect for each other. Eric would change the agreed terms if Matt decided to challenge them, but things were good for now.

"If he is what he is, then what does that make you?" Matt asked her, his face thoughtful as he gazed at her.

"I guess some kind of freak." Aislin replied, shrugging. She had told the band the same thing, but a baby was really just a baby, and they seemed somewhat happy for her.

"What about the band?"

"Well, with Hannah and I both pregnant, it leaves us time to do some writing. We'll do an album, and go from there. I admit it will be harder with two to tour, but we can figure something out." Aislin told him, and he nodded. She sensed some sort of regret from him for the remainder of the visit, and asked him if he wanted Logan for the night. He agreed with a smile, and she double checked his milk supply before she left.

Aislin snuck home to sneak into bed with Eric, and they made love slowly and easily in the empty house. He did have to show up at the bar, and she pouted. "Can't I come?"

"Lover, no. I want you to stay away from there, particularly in your condition. There is too much there I have to worry about. Do something with Ally, and I will be home as early as possible. " Eric urged her, and she stared at him.

"Is there something to hide, Eric?" Aislin asked, her pregnancy hormones flaring up as she felt the stress rising in her throat.

"Aislin, stop this now. I just thoroughly made love to you, and I am very satisfied with that. I love you, and our family. If you were to show up pregnant, a few eyebrows would be raised. Don't you think?" Eric told her patiently, though his eyes darkened to a deep blue. "I normally do not care what others think, baby. This is different." Eric smirked down at her before brushing her lips with his. "I am fairly certain that Pam might take issue with anything I would have to hide, and I would not hear the end of it. She is quite taken with the idea of our child and just what to buy for him or her."

"You're right. I just get so jealous sometimes." Aislin sighed, and melted into his arms as he pulled her over him.

"I am just going to have to marry you then. I think that a wedding ring and my name might make you feel better." Eric told her, and she stared at him. It had just become recognized in their state, and she grinned widely. "Will you marry me, Aislin Morrow?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Review if you liked this, even if it was something of a filler chapter.


	63. Happy Birthday

Ummmm, hi. I know it has been a long time since I have touched this story, or any other story for that matter, and I apologize. Life kicked me to the ground and I needed a little time to come to some terms with it, but I am back. I hope that you all like this chapter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aislin smoothed the soft silk of her dress over her belly as she gazed over the restaurant with a pleased smile, listening to the waitress discuss the evening with her. It was Logan's first birthday, and they had chosen a place on the river to celebrate it for a few reasons. The sun had gone down over the horizon slowly as she had watched friends arrived, and she smiled and nodded at the pretty brunette who suggested something about the cake. "That sounds great." Aislin said, taking a slow breath. She was huge for five months, and she could no longer count how many people had asked if she was having twins.

The waitress nodded and headed out to get some more appetizers for the growing crowd, and Aislin sipped the water that was on the table next to her.

"Hey, gorgeous." Aislin smiled as she heard Slade's voice, and turned to look at him. "Wow. Look at you."

"I am a whale, aren't I?" Aislin joked weakly, and he frowned at her.

"You look great." Slade assured her, and she giggled as she hugged him tightly. They had kept in touch regularly, and he was one of the first to be invited from that part of her life. There was certainly a crowd gathering in the corner that her band friends had claimed, and he glanced over at them with an easy grin as he pulled away. Aislin glanced at the pretty girl behind him, and he took her hand and pulled her forward. "This is Joss. Joss, this is Aislin."

"It is nice to meet you." Joss told her, her blue eyes sparkling warmly. "I have heard a lot about you and your son. Where is he?"

"Over…there." Aislin said, her eyes searching the spread out room slowly. Matt was playing with him, and was surrounded by a few friends as he laughed with Logan. She pointed and Joss looked over, and smiled.

"What a big boy for one." Joss glanced at Aislin's obvious belly curiously. "How far along are you?"

"I am just over five months along. It's a girl." Aislin grinned happily, picturing the ultrasound. Eric had managed to get an evening one, and it had been them and her parents. Eric had really wanted it to be a more private time for them, but her parents had not been around for Logan too much. Her mother had cried when she heard that it was a girl, and Eric had stared quietly at the screen as he squeezed her hand tightly. He held the emotion in at the time, but he had shown her that night at home how happy he was as they made love. He had spoken of a beautiful daughter that he could love and protect after they were satisfied, one that would look like her mother. He had cried just a bit himself as she held him in her arms, and stroked his hair.

"Awesome. Her brother will kick everyone's ass that even looks at her wrong. That kid is a trooper." Slade said, and she smiled at him as she came back to reality. Aislin glanced at the main door of the establishment, and her eyes locked on Eric as he strode through the building to her, catching many other eyes as he did.

"Aislin." Eric greeted her softly, and she smiled at his effort to walk more like a human. "I trust everything is going well." He kissed her lightly, and she memorized his lips as he pulled away.

"They are being very helpful." Aislin assured him, and smiled at her friends as she felt her body heat up. "You remember Slade? This is his girlfriend, Joss."

Eric and Slade shook hands, and Aislin watched as Joss's eyes glazed over slightly as he shook hers gently. "It is good to see you." Eric said, and Slade nodded. He had a certain respect for Eric, and Aislin appreciated it as she slid her fingers through Eric's free one gently.

"Evening, Eric." Aislin's mother stepped up, and hugged him as he bent down. This was not his way at all, but both of her parents had liked him once they got over his…intimidating ways. Eric made his way over to her father slowly, joining him at his table as the women looked on. "I think that your father might want to ask Eric for a job so we can stay. He is very impressed with Eric's businesses and the way that he treats you, Aislin." Aislin didn't miss the glance that Eric shot her, and the smile that passed over his face. It was certainly not a normal way of life for him, but he was enjoying it.

Aislin smiled at Slade and Joss as they walked over to Hannah and the group that surrounded her, and then looked at her mother. "I am sure he could work for Eric somewhere." Aislin didn't know too much about her fiancé's businesses, just that he was capable of taking care of his family. He had no need for money, and probably never would. The bar was just the tip of the iceberg, and he had several other things lined up as well. "You would leave Oregon, Mom?"

"It would certainly be nice to see these babies more." Jean said, smiling at Aislin's stomach. She glanced over at Ally, who was standing at the bar with Pam smiling widely at something the vampire was saying into her ear. Aislin rolled her eyes as she looked at them, knowing that not touching did not hide their heat. "I miss my girls too. I am guessing that Ally has her own romance going on?" Pam had not been around too much, but she had been a big part of planning this, and a great deal of the presents were from her. The little time she had been around, it was apparent that Ally was pretty lovesick over her.

"It would seem so." Aislin replied lightly, glancing at her mom. "Is that cool with you, Mom?" Aislin had felt bad telling them about Logan, and she had no idea how Ally's preference would go over.

"She seems happy and taken care of, like you. That is all I can ask." Jean said, looking at them. "Pam is lovely. She seems more of a woman than the girls that Ally hung around with. I always realized there were some in her life."

"Pam is gorgeous. She always makes me feel so frumpy, but she is good to us." Aislin said, smiling. The vampire thing had more or less been forgotten when her parents had seen how happy and safe she was, as well as Ally she guessed.

"You look lovely." Jean admonished her, frowning at her daughter. "You and Hannah."

"Hannah is tiny compared to me." Aislin cheerfully grumbled, looking at her best friend. Hannah had a cute baby bump, she and Kyle were thrilled to be having a son.

"Eric is a large man. His baby will be too." Jean said, and glanced at the table where the men were talking earnestly. People stopped by to greet Eric here and there, but most of the attention was on Logan. Aislin smiled lovingly as her son's laughter echoed through the room, and caught Matt's gaze.

He was happy to be a part of Logan's life, and a large one at that. Matt watched him a lot, and Logan stayed there often as well. Aislin appreciated the break to rest, and Eric made good use of their time alone in bed. He was more amorous with this pregnancy, and Aislin's hormones matched his enthusiasm.

Another group entered the room, and Aislin hugged the band that stopped to greet her. She was writing with the band right now, along with Hannah, and there was a tour that was in the works that depended on the babies. Hannah was willing to tour with her husband and son, but Aislin was not certain that she was. The last tour still weighed heavily on her mind, and she would never forget what could have happened that night. Her and Ally had downplayed it for their parents, since Pam had healed her so quickly once she arrived. They had been hysterical over the phone, and it took both of the sisters to calm them down. She blinked as her mother spoke, and glanced at her. "What?"

"I am going to get something to eat. Come with me, darling." Jean told her, and Aislin nodded as she followed her. They fixed some plates and joined the men at the table, and Aislin slid her foot over to touch Eric's leg. He subtly slid a hand over her lower thigh and stroked it, still talking smoothly as she tried to ignore the feelings that coursed through her. Ally joined them with her own plate, as Pam sat quietly beside her. She was not enjoying the family unit as much as her maker, and she watched them with a touch of curiosity in her blue eyes.

The giant cake was brought in on a cart, and Aislin went to get him and set him up in his high chair. He barely fit into it anymore, but she needed him in one place as opposed to moving around at home like he often did. The cake was covered in blue frosting and various coloured fondant balloons, and Aislin knew that Pam had selected one of the best bakeries in town. He got his own small version after they all sang to him, and Aislin slid her arm around Ally and Hannah as she watched him assault the treat with eager hands. The moment hit her, and she looked slowly over the crowd of people that had grown to mean so much to her. Aislin never could have imagined this when she arrived so broken inside to try and start over. Another emotion washed over her, one of worry and comfort, and she looked into Eric's eyes as he watched her from a table with Pam. His face was neutral, but his eyes shimmered with concern as she smiled at him.

The presents took an hour, with Aislin and a few others helping out to open them. Her son was spoiled and very loved, and she slid her arms around Eric as she slipped into his embrace when it was over. "We are going to need to buy a bigger house." Aislin whispered to him, and he found her lips with his.

"Anything for you, my princess." Eric told her, and she kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you." Aislin responded softly, and looked into his eyes. "You're so good to us."

"Just be good to me later tonight." Eric teased her, and she blushed as she buried her face into his neck. Everybody started drifting out an hour later, after plans had been made to get together before they left town. Aislin and Matt split up the gifts, though she did end up with more, and Eric loaded up her car with the many boxes and toys. Logan was sound asleep as she placed him into the back seat, and she stared at him for a moment. Aislin kissed him as Eric pulled up behind them, and then smiled at him. "I am going to follow you, love."

"Okay. Let me get in." Aislin sighed, finding the task daunting with her new weight. She headed out, having said goodbye to her parents, and pulled into the driveway with a yawn. She was exhausted, but her body tingled at the thought of being along with Eric. He parked next to her, and unloaded Logan from the car as he gazed at her.

"Run yourself a hot bath, and I will join you when he is in bed." Eric urged her, and she smiled gratefully at him. "I will get the presents out a little later."

"That sounds wonderful." Aislin told him, kissing him before she walked into the house. She went back to their bathroom and filled the massive tub with hot water and the vanilla bubble bath that she loved so much, rolling her head around to ease the kinks in her neck. She had barely done anything to plan the party with Pam's help, as well as the restaurant's, but she was still wiped out. Eric walked in as she turned the water off, and she stared at him as he pulled his shirt out of his pants his tee shirt slowly. She watched as every piece of clothing came off, heating up rapidly, and he finally stepped over to her. "Can you unzip me?" Aislin asked him, and he stepped behind her as he kissed her neck. She heard the zipper and let the dress slip off of her body as she leaned her head over to allow him more access. His hands slid over her hips and pulled her closer as she sighed happily, and closed her eyes.

"Get in, baby." Eric urged her gently, removing her bra as she kicked her underwear off. She stepped in and let him slip into the water first as their eyes met, and then leaned against him gratefully. His hands started to trace her arms under the water, and she closed her eyes again. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It is so hard to believe he is so grown up. We will have another one in just a few weeks." They knew, as well as her doctor, that their daughter would be an early arrival. "It was a great party. Pam did so well with it." Pam was also helping with the nursery as well as the upcoming baby shower in another month, and Aislin smiled.

"She is in all of her glory doing these things for you." Eric said in a pleased tone, as his fingers brushed the sides of her growing breasts. She arched her back slightly as she let out a soft moan, and he brushed her large nipples with his fingertips. "I was having a hard time keeping my hands off of you there. That dress showed you off far too well." He dipped his head down to kiss her neck again, and she groaned as he grazed her with his fangs.

"Yeah?" Aislin said weakly, sliding her legs over his and ultimately parting them for him. She was throbbing now, and willing to beg.

She slid her hand between their bodies just as he slid one hand down to her thigh, cupping her breast that now filled his hand as she bit her lip. He loved that part about pregnancy, and he gently squeezed as he thumbed her nipple firmly. He was erect against her, and she slid her hand over him and stroked easily in the water as he hissed against her skin.

"Please, Eric." Aislin murmured as he traced circles over her thigh. "I want you." He slid his hand over her near painful center, and she whimpered in response. The part that she hated about pregnancy was her hormones, though Eric had a way of making her want him anyway. He stroked her as she pumped him, matching his every speed increase, and soon she felt him slide a long finger inside of her. She tightened around him, on the brink of crying out his name as he sank his teeth into her neck to bring her over the edge. She shuddered around him as she felt warmth spurting onto her own back, letting the waves of immense pleasure wash over her.

"Incredible, my love." Eric murmured hoarsely around her, having moaned his way loudly through his feeding. "To think that brings me such pleasure when I have not even come inside of you."

"I think that can be arranged as well." Aislin said in a shaky voice, and felt him healing her marks as she rested against him.

He did take her on the bed later, propping her on her back against a pile of pillows as he drove deeply into her. He always kept himself in some control for the baby's sake, but she still fought the scream that threatened to leave her lips. She wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer to her, and met his eyes as she felt her body explode again. He leaned in to kiss her heavily as she shrieked out his name, and she just moaned against his lips. 'You're going to be the end of me." Aislin told him, kissing him again as he slid over her.

"I knew that you would be that to me very soon after we met." Eric told her, his eyes serious as he looked at her in the dim light. "Look at us now."

"Yeah, you were just going to be a fling. I was certain that was all you wanted." Aislin told him, watching him move down to kiss her stomach.

"I suppose that it was. You offered a challenge, and I never turn those down." Eric mused, looking at her as he rested his chin on her firm stomach. "I got caught up in you quickly, and then you had my blood. The bond was so intense."

"The emotions that we shared." Aislin said, and smiled. "Still share."

"We always will." Eric assured her, and smiled as she stroked his hair.

"So, are you going to make it possible for my parents to move here?" Aislin probed him curiously, and he looked thoughtfully at her.

"I appreciate your father. He worked hard to support his family, and they offered you a very stable life. I love what they made you, under all of your tragedy." Eric said, and met her eyes. "They do want to be here for the baby, both of them."

"That is true enough." Aislin acknowledged, and settled back into the pillows. "I don't think Ally is going back there anytime soon either."

"No. Pam has her in her web to stay." Eric agreed with a sly smile. "I could find a management position for him in one of my offices, or just let him enjoy life. I have a large selection of homes they could have."

"Dad would not do it that way. He likes to work. Mom would be the one that would always want to be with me." Aislin said, laughing as Eric returned to her lips for a long kiss.

"She can do that. She is a good woman." Eric told her, and she nodded against him. "Logan and our daughter should know her, as well as the children we will have after this."

"Simmer down there." Aislin warned him against his lips, and he silenced her with a deeper kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.I hope that you liked this. Sort of a boring chapter I know, but the baby will be arriving soon.


	64. Tiny Heart

Aislin spent an exhausting, yet fun few days with her visiting friends and her parents. They often took Logan in their hotel room for her drawn out lunches with Hannah and the other band friends, getting to know the little boy much better. He had been much less mobile when she had been there, and now he was a growing little toddler. She loved watching quietly as he played with them, and it made her smile as his giggle filled the suite.

Her parents had been shocked with his choice of rooms. It was a three room suite with a full kitchen and balcony overlooking the river. Logan took over the expansive main room with his toys, and they had a open bill for anything that they wanted to watch on television or eat that Eric had set up with the manager. They were truly being spoiled as Aislin had always wanted them to be, and she smiled as she observed them enjoying it. Eric allowed them to his home after the first few days of the visit, and Jean oohed and aahed over the delicate pink room that was quickly being put together for the upcoming arrival. Pam and Aislin had agreed on a more antique theme, and pictures hung on the wall of roses in faded pastel colours, as well as a lovely border around the room of cream coloured roses twisted together. It really was beautiful, and Aislin was fretting over what to do for Pam. Ally had assured her she would make sure that Pam knew she was grateful, even beginning to go into detail to see her sister blush deeply. Aislin understood all about Eric's sexual stamina, and she just did not want to know about Pam's. Ally's smile told her enough.

Their last night in town, Eric took everybody to dinner at one of the best places in Shreveport. Aislin had chosen a stretchy green dress that showed off her cleavage enough to appease Eric, but not to look too revealed in front of her family, and she decided on her flats for that night. The baby was growing and stretching her out, and she was a bit uncomfortable these days. She knew she was in the final stages now, and was slightly relieved that her friends had left. Eric kissed her neck as she stared at herself in the mirror, kissing her neck slowly as she smiled. "You look beautiful, my love." He took the clip that she held in her hand, and set it down. "Leave it down for me tonight. It looks so silky." He brushed his fangs against her skin as he met her eyes in the mirror, and she nodded slightly. He sank them into her neck gently as she moaned, and gripped her hips. They had made love hastily as he woke up, since Logan was with her parents, but they needed to get to dinner. When he had fed, he broke the skin of his wrist and she drank his blood for a moment. Just a little seemed to ease her discomfort

"Now I need real food." Aislin sighed happily, as he turned her to face him. He leaned down to kiss her lips eagerly, and she pulled him closer to her as she slid her hands into his hair.

Pam and Ally were meeting them at the restaurant, so Eric picked up her parents and Logan at the hotel. Aislin listened to the sound of their voices quietly, and Eric took her hand and squeezed it. They ushered the group past everybody as Pam and Eric took the lead, and Aislin watched as Jean's eyes widened at the way they commanded the room. The large table was in the corner of the room and semi private, and they settled in and ordered some drinks and appetizers. Aislin looked around slowly as Pam whispered something to Ally and her parents fussed over Logan, and smiled. Eric stroked her hair, and she realized how she was glad that she had left it down for him. The waitress was quick to take their orders the moment they set their menu's down, and she delivered the appetizers right after that. Everybody other than the vampires dug in, and Aislin felt Eric's eyes on her as she took big bites. She always felt hungry these days, and she met his eyes as she felt his desire. He obviously felt that they had not had enough time earlier alone, and she smiled as she kissed him softly.

Towards the end of the meal, Eric cleared his throat and everybody glanced at him as their conversation flowed around the table. Aislin grinned uncontrollably as she slid her hand over his thigh, and he smiled down at her. "I have noticed how good it is for you to be together as a family during this time, and I would like to offer you a chance to make that permanent." Eric told her parents, and they stared at him. "I have an office here that deals with some of my rentals, and I would like to offer you a job as the manager of that office." His eyes settled on Aislin's father, and Aislin saw the surprise in his warm eyes as he reacted to the job offer. "I can offer you a rental of your choice for the move that will be perfect for your needs. It will be big enough for you and the babies, and I think you'll be very pleased with anything that you choose." Eric smiled at Aislin and covered her hand with his. "You all need to be together now that our family is growing."

Aislin felt tears in her eyes as her mom's mouth dropped open, and her father looked silently at him. She blinked as Eric took her hand and squeezed it, and felt them slide down her cheeks. "Oh, Eric. That is quite an offer for us."

"Please accept it, Mom. Dad. I need you guys." Aislin told them, and Ally nodded in agreement.

"We will go home and really talk about it, but it sounds great for all of us." Aislin grinned at her father's words, and kissed Eric's cheek warmly. "There are things that need to be done before we can really settle anywhere else."

"I can assist you with anything that you need." Eric assured them, and they smiled gratefully as the waitress appeared. They all ordered dessert, and left a half an hour later as Aislin slid her arm around her mom.

"Persuade him, Mom." Aislin whispered, and Jean smiled and patted her belly.

"I will, darling. Trust me. Eric is right, you know."

They drove them back to their hotel as Pam and Ally followed, and everyone congregated in their room for another hour. Aislin nearly broke down when they said goodbye to Logan, and then hugged them both tightly as she whispered that she loved them. She was taking them to the airport along with Ally the next day , but this seemed so final to her. Logan would not be spending precious time with them, and she could not just drop by. She hoped they would take Eric up on his offer, and she left quietly as he held Logan in his arms in front of her. "Are you okay, lover" Eric asked her, his voice easily showing his love and concern for her.

"Of course, baby. I just hate saying goodbye to them now." Aislin admitted, realizing that she was just a girl that needed her parents despite everything in her life.

"They'll be here soon enough. I saw it in their eyes." Eric assured her, as they stepped onto the elevator. Logan was now sleeping on his broad shoulder, and she smiled as she leaned up to kiss her son, and then her fiancé.

"You like them." Aislin observed, staring into his eyes.

"I do. I never thought I would welcome such a thing as family, and certainly not like this, but I like them. I like them with Logan, and I will like them with our daughter." Eric confessed, stroking her stomach gently.

"I'm glad. I need them now more than ever. I spent too much time avoiding them. I will not ever tell them what happened…to me…but I need them for this part of my life." Aislin stumbled over her words, and he saw pain flash through her eyes.

"That is over, Aislin. I will do anything to keep you safe now." Eric growled, remembering how broken she had been when they had met. He had wanted to fix her immediately, and now he had fallen in love with the beautiful girl that stood before him, ready to bear his second child soon.

"I know. I feel so safe now." Aislin admitted, and smiled weakly. "I have never been happier than I am with you now."

"Good." Eric told her, kissing her forehead. They drove him, both of them kissing Logan before they put him down for the night, and Aislin wandered into the new baby's room slowly.

It was beautiful, and the sign of yet more hope in her life. The walls were a delicate pink, and the pictures of various roses added such a touch of feminine to it. The lights throughout were even a soft shade of pink, and she sat down in the comfortable gray glider with a sigh. "What are you thinking about?" Eric stepped in and looked around with a smile, and she smiled.

"It is peaceful in here." Aislin said slowly, and he nodded. "I mean, I love Logan's big boy room too, but this…it is for our daughter. I can't believe we are having a girl." Aislin said, and he came to stand next to her. "I loved you so early on, but I never imagined you being the father of my children."

"Would you still love me if I could not provide that for you?"

"Yes." Aislin admitted without the slightest pause. "I would have given it all up to love you, but this makes everything so perfect. I keep wanting to pinch myself."

"I can provide a pinch to assure you that this is real." Eric teased her, and she giggled softly. "Come take a bath with me? We can watch a movie afterwards, or whatever else you feel like doing."

"Whatever else?" Aislin asked, and stood slowly. She looked around again, and took his hand as he led her to the bedroom. They did bathe, talking as they snuggled together in the warm water lovingly, and then she slid under the covers as he handed her the remote. She found a movie and pulled him close as he got into bed beside her, resting on his massive chest as she curled up on her side. "I know that you want me, Eric. Is it okay if we do this until I sleep?" Her stomach was cramping a bit, and her thighs started to twinge as well.

"Of course, my love." Eric replied, relishing the feel of her against his skin. She was asleep within a half an hour, exhausted from the emotions of the night, and he stroked her hair as she breathed evenly.

Eric and her doctor were both particular about her care after that, and she had a check up every week. There were more ultrasounds than normal, more than Hannah would ever have, and Aislin watched her baby's progress curiously. She would be delivering soon, and Eric's eyes shone at the idea.

Her parents had agreed easily to his idea, and they were in the process of setting up the sale of their home. Aislin did not tell them she would be delivering early, afraid of scaring them somehow, as well as not wanting to pressure them any more than they already were. Eric was having a rental prepared for them, and it was a lovely four bedroom townhouse in the best part of town. Aislin was thrilled that they would be there for the babies soon, and even Ally was giddy with it.

Pam kept herself busy finalizing the nursery, and shopping for piles of baby girl clothes that Aislin feared she would run out of room for. She planned on sending some to her parents and sister as soon as they needed them, but there was some lovely ones that she was keeping. Pam had amazing taste, and was a great shopper. She was going to be an interesting aunt, with the way that she kept just enough distance with Logan. Aislin could not help but wonder if this would be the same, since Ally was planning on spending a lot of time with the daughter she was carrying.

Eric was strict about her eating and her rest, and she did most of her writing during the day when he was sleeping and she had some free time. Hannah helped happily with Logan along with Ally as well, and Matt was also willing to take him for a night. She was getting bigger by the moment, and her hormones were out of control. She found herself wanting Eric a few times a night, and he happily obliged if he sensed she was comfortable enough for it.

Aislin was straddling him one night, slipping over him as she moaned softly. His hands stroked her stomach and then her breasts, thumbing her hard nipples firmly as she arched her back. "You…love…this…don't…you?" Aislin panted, riding him harder as she craved release.

"Watching you make love to me? Absolutely." Eric replied, pinching her nipple gently between his thumb and finger. "You're the most beautiful creature alive right now." He met her thrust gently with a move of his hips as he grabbed hers, and she cried out with relief as he stroked her deep inside. She bit her lip as she focused on their new rhythm, and soon they were both crying out with a simultaneous orgasm.

"Oh, fuck me. You feel so good." Aislin moaned, falling to the bed.

"I could do that over and over." Eric assured her, and she smiled as he kissed her sweaty neck. He had not fed in her haste, and he sank his teeth into her gently. She moaned as he drank deeply, yet briefly, and relaxed against the pillows. "You're so beautiful, Aislin."

"Have you ever been with a pregnant girl? I mean, I am aware of your history, but that does not seem like your thing before now." Aislin asked hesitantly, and he stroked back her damp hair.

"Not that I know of. I never asked, since I did not care at the moment." Eric told her, and she looked at him. "I never want to even look at another woman, now that I have you." He smiled at her. "You were beautiful not pregnant when we met, and you glow with it now."

"This is really forever? Isn't it?" Aislin asked, and he nodded as he leaned in to kiss her deeply. "How am I enough for you, Eric?"

"Don't start being insecure with this now, Aislin. You are now close to two kids into this relationship, and that is binding for me." Eric warned, kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I just worry that you'll want to run away from this madness sometimes." Aislin smiled peacefully, feeling his sincerity as well as hearing it in his voice.

"Never. I honour my family." Eric assured her, and rested next to her.

A month and a half later, at just below eight months along, Aislin was in the biggest hospital room that was probably available, gritting her teeth at the contraction. The doctor concluded that she was safe to deliver a big baby girl, and Eric talked with her at the door as Aislin glared at the IV beside her that was forcing her pain. "They are getting you something to relieve the pressure, love." Eric told her, kissing her sweaty forehead as she winced again. "This will all be worth it."

She was being induced tonight, and she watched as Ally stepped into the room. "How is she?"

"I need an epidural." Aislin muttered, silently swearing off every having another baby.

"It's coming." Eric reminded her gently, glancing around the room empty of medical staff. He bit into his finger, and she sucked fiercely as he took a deep breath and tried not to think about how turned on it caused him to be. "Better?"

"Yes…oh yes…fuck!" Aislin cursed as another contraction hit her, and Ally and Eric raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Is this all that you hoped it would be, Eric?" Ally asked dryly, sounding too much like Pam. Aislin glared at her, and she shrugged as he winced.

"I hate seeing her in pain, but this will be an amazing time in my existence." Eric said, and Ally smiled. Someone came into the room, setting her up for her pain relief, and Eric held her still as they pricked her back. She rested against the pillows as it set in, finally smiling at him. "All better?"

"I just feel a little bit of pressure now. I can live with this." Aislin said, a little freaked out about not being able to move at all until it wore off. It was well worth it, thinking back to the pain, and she stared at Eric.

"Well, well." Lisa strolled into the room, looking Aislin over curiously. "How are you?"

"Epidural. Doing just fine now." Aislin replied, and the doctor smiled as she stood at the head of the bed. Eric watched her as she checked Aislin's progress, still not used to someone handling her so much. "Should be soon, Aislin. You are up to seven. This little girl is ready to make her way into this world."

"With help." Aislin said, looking pointedly at the IV.

"I just figured we would rush it along a bit is all." Lisa told her, and Eric smirked. "I will be back to check on you soon. I need to check on some other arrivals." She winked as she walked out, and Eric stroked her hair as he stared at her.

"I love you so much." He kissed her softly as she sighed, and Ally rolled her eyes.

You two are way too sappy." Aislin giggled at Ally, and shot her a look as he pulled away from her.

"I have seen you and Pam together, you know. You could not even hide it from our parents."

"Yeah, yeah. I wish they were here." Ally said, and the sisters shared a long look. They were in the midst of trying to sell their house, and the baby arriving 'early' was not at a good time for them. They were knee deep in paperwork.

"Me, too. I just didn't want them to feel more pressure than they already did." Aislin sighed, and bit her lip. "Where is Pam?"

"Checking in at the bar." Ally replied, sitting in the chair as she looked around. "Did you get this room for her, Eric?"

"I suspect he glamoured someone along the way. The nurses love him." Aislin replied, gazing at him. They had been flirting with him all along, and even her doctor seemed under his spell.

"I went about everything quite legitimately." Eric defended himself, and Ally smirked. Aislin smiled at him, and he kissed her again gently. She could see the anticipation in his eyes, since he had not been there for Logan. He was soaking this all in. They all talked together, and glanced up as Pam walked in. She surveyed them idly as she placed a huge vase of pink roses on the nightstand , and kissed Ally firmly as she sat beside her.

"How is the patient?" Pam asked, her eyes a little warm as she looked at Aislin and Eric. The oddness of the situation was obvious in her face, and Aislin laughed as Eric smiled warmly.

"Drugged and moving right along." Eric replied, and Pam raised an eyebrow at them.

" Thank you for the flowers, Pam. You are not going to be here when she comes out…right?" Aislin asked slowly, and Pam smirked.

"There was a time when I would have loved to catch a glimpse of you, but no. That is a bit too much for me. Ally can tell me all about it." Pam assured her, and Aislin sighed softly in relief. "And you are welcome for the flowers. Every woman, and girl, deserves them…especially you right now. You have made my maker happy."

"I didn't need to know that about you." Ally, joked breaking up the emotion of the moment. She saw her sister's eyes widen at Pam's rarely spoken appreciation, and she took Pam's hand. Ally knew that Pam had been attracted to her sister, but she had been attracted to a lot of women, and Aislin was beautiful. Ally was secure with Pam's feeling for her.

Aislin was opening her mouth to speak, when Lisa breezed back through the door. "Well, it's been an hour , Aislin. Let's see where we are at." Ally stood and pulled Pam up by he hand, leaving the room as Aislin blushed a deep red. "I am not even going to ask." Lisa snickered, sitting in front of Aislin. She felt her progress, and grinned broadly. "The second time is indeed easier. You are all ready to go."

Aislin's eyes widened, and she felt the blood rushing to her head as she took a deep breath. Things seemed to move in slow motion as Lisa got her to scoot forward and her feet were placed into the stirrups, and suddenly Ally and Eric were on either side of her. She focused on the moment and heard Lisa's soothing voice through her haze. "You can do this, sweetie. I need you to focus on the pressure and push with it. Let's see this little girl."

Aislin clutched Eric's hand as she did just that, pushing every time as if it was her last. She was tired, yet Eric's blood flowing through her gave her a constant form of the energy that she needed. Aislin cried as she pushed, hearing the voices of the medical staff as they assured her that she was close, so scared to be a mother to two while being so happy at the same time. She turned to look at Eric as she felt an immense pressure between her legs, and his blue eyes locked on hers as they both heard the cry in the room. His eyes warmed as he stared at her, and then they both looked forward to see Lisa holding their baby as she looked her over closely. "She looks as healthy as can be, but you might need to go shopping if you got newborn sizes. Here is your daughter, Aislin." Lisa placed the baby on Aislin's tummy, and the baby's gaze met Aislin's as she cried harder. Her eyes looked blue, but that could change, and she looked so beautiful. Aislin had a passing thought about the blood covering her and Eric sitting so close, but his gaze was only one of awe and love as she looked at him. Lisa took the baby to the cleaning table, where the doctor that had been working so closely joined her to examine the newborn.

Ally kissed her sister's cheek tearfully, whispering that she loved her. Aislin hugged her with one arm and told her the same. She then looked at Eric, who was gazing at her with such intense love that she blushed. He took her hand and kissed her firmly, and she felt the familiar weakening of her nerves as he moved his lips intently over hers. He pulled away before it became anything too intimate for the room, but his eyes were the same.

"She is beautiful, Aislin. I see you in her already." Eric told her, and she smiled as she cried more. "Thank you for giving me this."

"You gave me this." Aislin insisted quietly, and he smiled as he kissed her again. "I love you." She pictured what Logan would say about the little girl, and she reminded herself to call Matt as soon as things calmed down, or maybe the next day. She needed to see her son so much, but he needed his sleep. Lisa turned towards them again, this time with a clean and blanketed baby, and a smile on her face. She handed her to Aislin, and Eric stepped close to her as they gazed into her face.

"She is ten pounds and twenty four inches long. Had we waited, you would have had a fifteen pounder, Aislin." Lisa said softly, and smiled. "Well done. She is lovely."

"Just like her mother." Eric murmured hoarsely, the emotions heavy in his voice as he gazed at the small face next to him.

Kaysa Alexandra Larissa Northman was born at ten eleven at night, her name reflecting her long ago passed grandmother, Eric's sister as well as himself, and Aislin's mother.


	65. Then There Was Four

So I kind of jumped to this being an Alexander story with the baby name. Oops! Eric's middle name is Alexander now in my world, I guess.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The room was dim and quiet later, and Eric watched curiously as Kaysa settled against Aislin to nurse hungrily. Pam had returned to the bar after greeting Eric's new daughter with surprisingly warm eyes. She had stroked the baby's thick dark blond waves and actually smiled. Pam enjoyed Logan on some level, but somehow this girl seemed to have found a way in that he didn't. Aislin didn't mind, and Eric knew Pam too well to mind at all. Ally had snuck away to get some coffee, and Aislin glanced at Eric as he stared at them. "I love you." She felt his peace and shared it as he stroked Kaysa's hair with one gentle finger, and he stared at her.

"Are you hurting? They had to stitch you after she was born. She was so big." Eric said slowly, and Aislin smiled.

"I will feel it tomorrow. I am still a little numb, and I had your blood." Aislin replied, and smiled at him. "I just pushed a big baby out of a little area. All of that is normal, Eric."

"It was amazing to watch. I hated you in pain, baby, but seeing her come into the world…there was nothing like it." Eric reflected quietly, his eyes darkening.

"I was lucky to deliver this time. Logan was a c section." Aislin mused, and blinked. "The doctors did not know he would be okay after the accident. We are lucky that she is so healthy too."

"I never want you to deliver under those circumstances again." Eric told her, and she shivered as she remembered the moment that Logan went into distress. It was hard to imagine now, seeing him as such a healthy toddler. "I hate to leave you here when the sun comes up."

"I will be fine. I am going to have Hannah breathing down my neck first thing, and Ally will be here. I have a few phone calls to make as well." Aislin smiled at the thought. Her parents would be devastated that they were not there, but the joy of a healthy granddaughter should help that.

"Your parents." Eric picked up on her thoughts, and she smiled.

"First thing. Some of the other bands too. "

Eric watched as she burped her daughter firmly, and he took her from her slowly. Kaysa stared at him as he snuggled her in his arms, and Aislin felt the tears in her eyes at the sight. "Look at you three. It's sickening." Ally said from the doorway, and Aislin laughed as the tears slid down her cheeks. "She really looks like you, Ais."

"She is beautiful like you." Eric agreed, and met Aislin's eyes.

"Well, she takes after her daddy with that appetite." Aislin replied, smiling as Ally took her hand as she sat next to her.

"Do you think Pam will let me have one?" Ally asked them, and Eric raised one eyebrow as he played with Kaysa's little hand.

"Not if it involves sex certainly, and I don't know if I picture Pam as a mother." Eric replied, and Aislin smiled at her sister.

"You want a baby?" Aislin asked her sister, and Ally blushed and smiled.

"Logan is so sweet, and cute, and she is beautiful. I have never seen you happier than you are at this moment, sitting her with Eric and your daughter. Logan's birth was so stressful and so much…anger was involved. This was simple and beautiful." Ally explained, and Aislin nodded. Eric remained quiet, remembering the way that he had lashed out at Aislin's sister regretfully. "I love Pam, and I don't want to be away from her. I don't want this without her."

"That would be something. I know neither of us pictured me doing all of this, and Pam…that is an image." Eric said thoughtfully, gazing down at his daughter.

Eric left at dawn, and Ally had gone home shortly after their talk. Aislin got Kaysa settled next to her after a brief feeding, and closed her eyes for some much needed sleep. She woke up when they brought in her breakfast, and blinked slowly. She wondered how she was going to sleep now with two, having a vampire that slept during the day as her partner. Aislin quietly ate, nursing Kaysa when she woke up, and then dozing with her firmly in her arms.

"Hello, Mama." Aislin heard her best friend's voice, and opened her eyes slowly. "Oh my god. Look at her." Hannah stepped forward and sat down, staring at Kaysa. "She is so gorgeous, Ais."

"Ten pounds." Aislin told her, and Hannah's eyes widened.

"I might not have that big of a baby full term!" Hannah said, reaching out to stroke Kaysa's hair. "So, Kaysa?"

"It is a family name for Eric." Aislin explained, and Hannah smiled. "She looks like a Kaysa, though I am new to the name."

"When is she meeting her brother?" Hannah asked, and Aislin yawned.

"Hold her so I can call them?" Hannah grinned broadly as she took the blanket wrapped baby, and Aislin grabbed the phone. She spoke to Matt, who was feeding Logan breakfast, and he told her that they would be down soon. She called her parents as Hannah continued to coo to the baby, and she predicted their reactions perfectly. Her mother cried with disappointment followed by joy, and her father seemed to choke up a little. She had been so close to him growing up, and his little girl was growing up. Both of them were. Aislin ended the call wiping tears from her cheeks, and Hannah smiled at her.

"I posted it on the site. Everybody is going nuts." Their fans were still holding on through the pregnancies and the writing break, and the girls worked very hard on the songs for that reason.

"How am I supposed to tour now? I have two really small kids, and…I am so happy, Hannah. It's going to be hard though." Aislin spoke honestly, feeling her fears rise to the surface. "I have to wonder what I am doing sometimes."

"That is why we have friends, Ais. Everybody loves Logan and they will fall for this little beauty too." Hannah spoke encouragingly, seeing her friend's emotions rise. "I am due in just a little bit as well, so it is nothing to worry about now."

"I know. I just woke up this morning panicking a little. I didn't expect to have her, I suppose."

"The guys are still perplexed by that one." Hannah told her, laughing a little. "I told them that it is a great thing, however it came about. Eric helped us all out a lot, and he is a good guy. They know that, but they worry about you."

"Are they coming here?" Aislin asked, and Hannah smiled.

"Of course. We are a band, aren't we? I think they are out eating or something." Hannah said, and the girls rolled their eyes. "So how long are you staying here?"

"Probably one more night. They make sure of a few things before they release you. I kind of like it though. It is just me and Kaysa, and I am taken care of." Aislin admitted, smiling. "I miss Eric though."

The girls chatted for a bit, and the door opened to reveal the rest of the band in about an hour. They all had a gift of flowers or a stuffed animal for her, and they presented her with the gift and a hug before they settled around the room. Everyone agreed that Kaysa was beautiful, and Aislin smiled and thanked them. They moved on to discuss the finished songs, and Aislin could see their concern about the others getting finished, but she assured them that she would help Hannah with that. Logan had slept a lot as a newborn, and Kaysa seemed to as well so far. The time had really shortened when he started to walk, and she shivered at the idea of both of them walking around the room.

The door opened again, and everyone quieted as Logan walked into the room. He looked around and his eyes settled on Aislin as he smiled. "Mommy!" He ran over to her as Matt followed him inside, and Aislin smiled at the flowers in his hand. Hannah and Aislin helped him up on the bed as he tried to pull himself up, and he settled in her arms as she smiled. "Hey, baby boy." Aislin whispered, feeling the tears in her eyes as he wrapped his small arms around her. "How are you?"

"He could not wait to see you." Matt told her, his eyes resting on Kaysa, who was sleeping in Hannah's arms. "She's…she's beautiful, Aislin. She's bigger than Logan was."

"Yes, I know. I am very aware of that fact." Aislin agreed with a rueful smile, feeling a dull ache from the delivery. She would always be aware that he had longed for them all to be a family, but that was over now, and it showed in his eyes. He had adjusted to the knowledge that Logan was not really his, but accepted that Logan believed it and loved him. Everybody treated it like any other step father situation, and they were happy with that. "Hey, Logan. Your sister is here."

"Where, Mommy?" Logan asked, sounding more like a two year old than his real age.

"Aunt Hannah has her. She is sleeping now." Aislin told him, and his head turned to look. Emotions filled her as she watched him look at his new sibling, and his blue eyes widened before he smiled. "Her name is Kaysa."

Logan started to tell her how they were going to play together, and how she could sleep with him in his sweet little voice, and she smiled and nodded at him. She was thankful for his enthusiasm, but she knew that he might end up jealous once they were home again. He was staying with Hannah that night, so Matt could tend to a band issue, and she would pick him up in the morning. It would all start then.

Kaysa started to fuss as she woke up, and Logan stared at her. Hannah handed her to Aislin after her and Logan were both sitting up, and Aislin tossed a blanket over herself to nurse as she urged Logan to let her feed Kaysa. Matt drifted over to the guys, and Hannah watched it all with avid eyes. She was so curious about everything, and had asked Aislin questions about all of it. It was going to bed different for Hannah since she was having a completely human baby, but the basics were the same. She was going to be an amazing mother in a couple of months, and she coaxed Logan down into her lap as Aislin settled against her pillows.

Ally walked in an hour later with everybody still there, and her eyes widened. "Wow. Hey, everybody." They all said hi back, and Aislin looked at Matt as he glanced her sister's way. That had ended peacefully and they were both back to being friends. Ally stood by the bed and smiled at the blanket, and met Aislin's eyes. "I was sent to get some bigger clothes for her this morning. Not like you didn't have enough already, since we knew she would be big. I was informed that you would need a bigger selection." Ally smiled and shook her head slowly, and stroked her sister's hair. "Get any sleep?"

"Little bit." Aislin replied, and glanced at Logan as he giggled in Hannah's arms. "I am looking forward to my naps at night once I am home. Eric is great about that."

"Pam adores her." Ally spoke softly, and Aislin looked curiously at her. "I think you giving Eric a girl has made her all sappy or something, because she talked about Kaysa a lot last night."

"Good. You did that first though." Aislin teased her, and Ally blushed deeply. There had been a lot more than talking last night between her and Pam.

"I hope so." Ally said, and smiled as Aislin finished nursing and burped the baby. That was such a short process with her kids that she really didn't mind it at all. Aislin kissed her daughter and gave her to Ally to hold, remembering her words last night. She wanted a baby! Aislin didn't know how or when that would happen, but it was nice to see her sister wanting to really settle down. She liked imagining them with their kids together, as their parents helped them, and it made her smile as she looked at Ally holding her daughter.

The room cleared out later that day, and Aislin rocked her daughter as she watched TV idly after dinner. Her dinner had been bland, and she felt her stomach growl as she sighed. Hannah had taken Logan home, and she knew that her son would have a blast playing there. She heard the door and glanced over to see Eric walking in with deep pink roses, and a bag as he smiled at her. "Hey, baby." Aislin greeted him, as warmth rushed through her when their happiness combined.

"You are only allowed to call me that because you just gave me a daughter." Eric teased her, setting the things he carried down on the night stand and leaning in to kiss her slowly. "That, and I love you."

"I missed you all day." Aislin confessed, as his eyes moved to Kaysa slowly and back up to Aislin's face.

"I missed you in our bed." Eric replied, and she smiled. "I hate sleeping alone now."

"That was hard for me too. I didn't sleep much. Just a small nap today before dinner when she was out." Aislin said, and Eric kissed her hair as he reached for Kaysa. "I love you."

"I brought you dinner from your favourite place. Eat something and take a nap. I will watch over her." Eric offered, and she looked at him with a smile. She sat up and reached for the bag, and her mouth watered as she opened the package. "I have hired a personal chef for you as well. You'll need it for when you have both babes at home, and I want all of you healthy."

"Eric…a chef? I enjoy cooking." Aislin protested, as she cut a piece of the chicken marsala eagerly.

"And you are allowed to, lover. Add what you want to her list and prepare things when you can. I only fear you're getting run down, and I want you healthy. My blood alone cannot be enough." Eric argues lightly, and she sighed as she chewed the food. "See? You enjoy food?"

"Fine. I will try it. How does it work?"

"She shops and comes in once a week to cook the food. She freezes it for you and you heat it up. I told her you would make a detailed list of your favourites, as well as Logan's."

"That does not sound too awful, assuming she likes kids." Aislin gave in to the idea a little more, and watched as he kissed Kaysa's cheek gently. She stared up at her father with fascinated eyes, and he smiled down at her as he whispered something in Swedish. "What did you say?"

"I told her that she was my beautiful little princess." Eric replied, and Aislin smiled bigger. She took another bite, and he slipped one hand into his pocket. "This is also for you."

Aislin took the blue box, and set her fork down to open it. Inside was a stunning necklace with a large pink stone that hung from a long chain, surrounded by smaller diamonds. "Oh my god."

"It opens to hold a photo." Eric told her, and she slid her nail in to see that it did. "I wanted a locket for you, but they didn't seem feminine enough to me. I wanted something pink to represent Kaysa."

"It's beautiful." Aislin told him, and stared into his eyes. "You are so good to me."

"You have given me so much, Aislin. I never want you to think I don't appreciate that." Eric assured her, and watched as she finished eating between glances at their baby. She was soon asleep in his arms, and he kissed her hair before settling her down in her makeshift hispital crib. He scooted next to Aislin, and slid his hand under the blankets to touch her skin on her stomach. "How do you feel? Does it hurt?" Eric asked her, and she nodded slowly.

"I am aching a little." Aislin admitted, and his eyes glittered. "What?"

"I have a great way to heal you." Eric suggested, and she blushed as it hit her. "You'll feel better, and we can make love soon."

"Is that all you want me for?" Aislin teased him, and he kissed her gently. "I am a mess down there right now."

"Blood does not bother me in the least. You know that." Eric assured her, and she nodded. She did know that, and was certain that giving in to Eric's constant desire had ended her up in this room. She never really knew that she could end up pregnant, even with her suspicions about Logan. She watched as he pulled his hand up to bit his finger, and then he kissed her as he slid it between her legs. She was a mess, but his strong blood coated her and she started to feel the pressure from her stitches ease up as he rested his fingertip there. He moved it up to stroke her gently, and she parted her legs further and whimpered as she felt her desire kick in with the touch. He brought her release easily with a few moments of the touching, and moaned softly as she pressed her head back into the pillow.

"That seems so wrong." Aislin breathed as she recovered, and appreciated the fact that he went to wash his hands.

"You seemed to enjoy it." Eric told her, taking his seat again and kissing her parted lips as she looked at him.

"You probably got yourself all worked up." Aislin said, dropping her hand to stroke him through his pants.

"You always do that to me. I got turned on a few times watching you in labour." Eric told her, and she glanced at the door.

"Listen for anybody?" Aislin suggested, and he nodded as he unzipped his pants and grabbed some Kleenex as her small hand began to stroke him. He was soon coming as he hissed her name, and he stared at her with dark blue eyes.

"I am looking forward to ravaging you again." Eric promised her, cleaning them up before he rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her again. They talked about the next night when they would be home together, and how eager they both were to see how Logan interacted with his new sister. She stayed up most of the night, dozing as he cradled Kaysa from time to time. The baby girl was in awe of her father, and she stared quietly at him every time she was awake, though she slept pretty easily in his arms as well. She was going to be demanding of her mother, much like her brother was, and Aislin accepted her role as she fed Kaysa one more time before he left. She kissed him goodbye softly, and watched as he left the room with watery eyes. She could not wait to go home, and she settled Kaysa into her crib before closing her eyes for a few hours.

Ally arrived later to take her to Hannah's to pick up Logan, and then home. Aislin felt a lot better, and walked into the bathroom to change and pull her messy hair back. She needed a long bath in her tub and a nap in her own bed. She dressed Kaysa in the soft pink sleeper that Ally had brought along, and secured her in her new pink car seat. Ally had used Aislin's vehicle, since it was already equipped for the kids. Aislin signed her paperwork, and hugged her doctor goodbye tightly. She had been so good to her and her children, and seemed to still want to be involved in their growth.

The girls walked outside to the car, and Aislin breathed in deeply. She had not been outside, and it was sunny and crisp. She tucked the soft blanket around her daughter with her free hand, smiling at her as she shifted in her sleep. Ally drove them to pick up Logan, staying with Kaysa in the car as Aislin knocked on the door. She offered to go herself, but Aislin was too excited about seeing him. He hugged her and showed her all of the toys that they had bought him last night, and she hugged her friends with a rueful smile before she left with him. "You have your own coming. Remember that." Aislin whispered to Hannah, and took Logan's hand as they left. He jumped into his car seat, and she buckled him in carefully as Ally greeted him.

Logan looked at Kaysa the whole way home, and Aislin watched him quietly. She was happy to see that Eric had constructed the new play house in the corner of his huge room, since she wanted Logan to feel just as special as Kaysa. He ran in to examine it as she set Kaysa down in her own room, looking around. It seemed perfect now, and she gazed at the baby's face with a smile. There were now letters displaying her name on the wall, since her and Eric didn't finalize it until the birth. He had a lot of ideas, but settled on honouring his family. Ally was in the living room, and she picked up the car seat and brought it in there, sitting beside her sister on the couch. Aislin had learned that leaving them in their car seat when they were sleeping was a great idea with Logan, and she didn't intend to change anytime soon.

Ally hurried to the kitchen when Aislin mentioned that she was thinking about making something, and brought them each a plate of food with a smile. Until the chef met with Aislin, Pam had hired a company to make two weeks worth of food to tide them over. Ally knew her favourites, and the freezer was full of them. "Here. We made it so you would not have to worry."

"First the chef…what is this?" Aislin asked, looking hungrily at the beef in the plate.

"We spoke to a company that would handle things before you spoke to the chef Eric hired. You'll be busy now. You'll be tired. This will take care if one thing for you." Ally took a bite and smiled as Logan came tearing down the hall. "It's good." Logan stopped in front of her, and she fed him a bite as he leaned forward. "See?"

"OK, you win. You have a good point." Aislin told her, and shook her head. They ate together as Logan jumped between them to share, and soon Kaysa was looking to get into the action. Aislin smiled as she started to fuss, and Logan watched as she lifted her from the seat carefully. She talked to him about her and how he needed to be careful, and she demonstrated how softly he should kiss her and touch her. Kaysa looked at Logan as he kissed her cheek, and then touched her soft skin, and let out a long cry of hunger. The girls laughed, and Aislin lifted her shirt to feed her as Logan sat next to her. He still nursed, though more for comfort than food. He touched Kaysa's hair gently as she fed, and Aislin looked curiously at her sister. "This is easier than I thought."

"He is great with her." Ally said with wonder in her voice, and smiled.

Aislin was alone with the kids later that night, with Kaysa on the floor on a thick blanket while she played with Logan. They were laughing as the baby looked on, and suddenly Aislin's hean snapped over to the hallway. His very presence intoxicated her, and Eric watched them with a smile on his face. "Good evening, lover."

"Hi." Aislin said, smiling warmly at him. "We're home."

"So I see." Eric said, walking over to kneel down near them. He picked up Logan as he reached for him, and held his son tightly in his arms. "I missed you, son." Eric closed his eyes and Aislin smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. She picked up Kaysa to snuggle her close as she cooed in her ear, and Eric opened his eyes to look at them. He released Logan slowly, and moved to kiss Aislin gently as he moved forward and slid his arm around her and the baby. "I love you. I missed you." Eric whispered to her, brushing his lips against hers again slowly. She melted against him as she moved into the kiss, forgetting everything at that moment, and he groaned against her lips. He pulled away, resting his head against hers for a moment, before he pulled away and kissed the baby girl that she held. She saw the tears sliding down his face as he wiped them with his hand, and he pulled the baby carefully and closely to his body. "I love you, my little princess." He stared into her face, and shook his head. "She looks so much like you. Just as I wanted, she is so much like you." Logan moved to sit with him, and Eric held both of his children as she started to cry. They were all happy tears, for this was her life and she loved it.

One month later, Aislin managed to get the baby down for a nap as Logan spent the night at Matt's. She went into her bedroom, and slid under she sheets where Eric slept as he started to move. "Good morning." Aislin said softly, and his arm slid around her bare waist. His eyes snapped open, and he pulled her closer.

"You're so naked." Eric whispered, and she kissed him hungrily. She had done what she could to relieve him of his sexual tension as of late, and tonight she was done holding back. "The baby."

"Asleep. Logan is at Matt's. I want you, Eric." Aislin spoke hurriedly, and he kissed her back deeply as he pulled her over him. Their lips parted together, their tongues meeting as they both moaned. He hardened under her, and she started to move over him as he tightened his grip in her hair.

"I want you so bad." Eric told her, flipping her onto her back to move his lips down her throat. She felt him spread her legs with his as she was pressed into the mattress, and she whimpered helplessly as he kissed down her full breasts hungrily. "Why did you make me wait so long?"

"I started taking birth control pills. They needed a month to kick in." Aislin told him, and he paused above her heated skin. "Two babies is well enough for us, Eric."

"I'll convince you otherwise." Eric threatened her, continuing to take her nipple in between his teeth gently. He was obviously in love with his children, and Aislin felt it more and more when she watched them together. He spent time with both of them, separately and together, and she found the times when she watched him quietly talking to Kaysa being the ones that got to her to the most. She was so small as he held her and talked softly to her, and her eyes were always trained onto his face. He slid his hand down her body to tease her, and she forgot about everything except the orgasm that she desperately needed to have.

"Touch me. Make me come." Aislin begged, and he used his talented fingers to bring her close to the edge as she moaned softly. He brought her close, and then slowed so she would throb to a painful need, and she begged him as she lay spread out before him. "Fuck me now, Eric."

"Done." Eric agreed, sliding into her with a single deep thrust. She was very ready, but it had been awhile and she was tight inside, causing her to cry out as he slid deeper. "You feel so good." His chest was pressed against hers as he slid out and back in, and she wrapped her legs around him as the pain subsided. They moved together fiercely until she was shaking and crying out his name, and he came deeply inside of her with a long moan. "I love you."

"I love you." Aislin agreed, and closed her eyes. They rested together, making love again before the baby woke up. Aislin yawned and went to get her to feed her, and Eric asked he what she wanted for dinner. He burped the baby while she ate, and then they rested together as she played on her blanket with her toys. She was advancing as fast as her brother did, and they watched her lovingly. "Is this what you wanted with me?" Aislin asked him, and he kissed her hair.

"I never dreamed that we could have all of this, but I am so happy that we do." Eric told her, and they smiled as they kissed each other. "Now we need to talk about you becoming my wife."

"Soon." Aislin promised, kissing him again. "My parents need to be here first." They were close to the sale of their house being completed, and packing to move to Louisiana. Ally was living happily with Pam, and Hannah was quickly approaching the birth of her own baby. Things could not be better, and Aislin smiled as he moved to her neck. "The baby, Eric." Aislin said, and he smirked.

"We made love when Logan was an infant." Eric reminded her, and she blushed at the memory. "I just need a taste of you."

Later that night, as Aislin rested in his arms, she buried her face against his neck. She felt content and happy, and wondered if this was not what she always wanted. Her future as a mother had been taken away at one time, but here she was with two more children and the love of her life. "I love you so much, Eric." Aislin murmured, and he pulled her closer.

"I love you." They had missed their cherished intimacy, and he stroked her lower back idly as they kissed for several moments.

This was life. This was where she was meant to be. Aislin smiled as he slid a hand into her hair and rolled her onto her back, sliding into her again. "This is forever." Aislin whispered, closing her eyes as she lost herself. This was forever, her and Eric, and Logan and Kaysa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The end...**

though I am thinking epilogue. Anybody interested in that? Let me know what you thought of this chapter…this story. You guys have been awesome fans and supportive through it all. I love you all.


	66. Love Story

Aislin stood at her door and watched the kids chase her mom to her car, all three of them laughing as she ran away. The sky was darkening, and Aislin smiled sweetly to herself as she gazed at her. "Logan, let her go. She has to go out to dinner with Grandpa."

"Grammy! Grammy!" Kaysa's sweet voice filled the air as her blonde curls bounced around her shoulders, and she ran into Jean's arms eagerly.

"I'll come see you tomorrow." She promised them, and looked lovingly at her daughter. "You'll be okay, Ais?"

"Mom, of course. Eric will be up soon, and it's dinner time for them." Aislin assured her, and Jean nodded.

"I'll come help you tomorrow. Tell that husband of yours to let you nap tonight." Jean told her, hugging the kids one last time before she slid into her Lexus sedan.

"Logan, come here." Aislin told him, watching as Kaysa's head turned sharply towards her. Aislin smiled, knowing that she heard Eric rising for the night. She always did.

"Daddy!" Kaysa cried, running past her brother and into the house, pushing gently past her mother. Aislin let Logan in and closed the door, going in to fix their plates with pasta and veggies, and adding a wheat roll to their plates. She set them on the table, and looked up to see Eric carrying his two year old daughter into the room with a smile. He set her down at the table and kissed Logan on his head as he watched them dig in to their dinners, and his eyes moved to Aislin. They were warm and heated, as always when he first saw her at night.

"Aislin. How do you feel?" Eric asked, taking her hand and leading her into the living room slowly.

"I'm fine, baby. How did you sleep?" Aislin asked him, and he leaned down to kiss her deeply. She moaned into it, feeling her libido kick in as his tongue slipped between her lips teasingly.

"Fine." Eric muttered, sliding his hand down her body to feel the round bump of her belly. "How is our son?"

"Active," Aislin sighed, and smiled. He had convinced her to have just one more, and the way that he loved his first two had made her cave. Eric's abilities in bed also had a lot to do with it, and she found herself enjoying each and every time they came together to try and achieve what they had. She could not get enough of him, even now after being together a few years, and she smiled at him as she stole another kiss. "I love you. I miss waking you up so much."

"Ally and Pam are taking them tomorrow for the evening. We'll make time then, and I'll make you come over and over." Eric promised her, and she sighed. "I love you, my wife. I love saying that."

_They had married just after Kaysa's birth, in a quiet ceremony on the water in the evening. Pam had set it all up for them beautifully, and there was several candles lighting the area with white lilies in vases around them. It had been close friends only, and there had just been a small group of twenty friends watching them share their vows. Pam, Hannah, and Ally joined them at the edge of the water after Aislin's father walked her down the grassy aisle, and Aislin looked to see her mother cradling Kaysa as Logan sat with Matt and his recent new girlfriend. She smiled at the children and looked into Eric's eyes, seeing the emotion in his deep blue orbs. He gazed at her with wonder as he took her hands, and she listened to the words spoken that brought them together as her heart pounded in her chest. She stammered through her vows, as the tears slipped down her cheeks, and Eric spoke them slowly as he controlled his rising emotions. She could see the idea of tears in his eyes, but he had years of controlling them, and he just stared at her as he professed his love for her. They had kept the ceremony short and sweet, and soon she was handing her bouquet of lilies and roses to Ally and sliding her arms around Eric as their lips met eagerly. _

_His hands slid easily over her silk gown as he pulled her close, and his lips captured hers with all of the emotion that he had been holding in. "You're my wife." Eric whispered to her, before kissing her again, and she smiled against his lips. "I love you." Aislin glanced at Pam as they pulled apart slightly, and saw the broad smile on her face. She knew that she had heard Eric's words, and the women shared a look. Pam was Eric's first choice as a progeny, and now Aislin was his choice as a wife._

_They had to part for pictures, since they had followed all of the traditions and he had not seen the dress, and she stood with him and her family outside in the candlelight, as well as inside the private room of the restaurant close by for dinner. The humans dined on plates of filet mignon, chicken, and fish; and Eric and Pam sipped True Blood as they looked on. Aislin watched as Logan ate his small plate of food, and smiled at her daughter sleeping in her mother's arms. _

_They danced together after the meal, and Eric held her tightly in his arms as he brushed his lips against hers and whispered that he loved her. Some of the guests joined them to the soft music, while others ordered drinks and just caught up, but Aislin was lost in her new husband's eyes. "I've wanted this for a while with you, lover. I'm so happy that you are finally mine." Eric murmured softly to her, kissing her slowly._

"_I've been yours since I looked at you that first time." Aislin told him, and stared into his eyes. "I was scared then, but I wanted you. The first time I kissed you made that so much more true." Aislin tugged his head down again and kissed him, sucking his lower lip gently as he hissed into her mouth. "The first time that we made love was so scary, and wonderful, and I knew that I wanted to be yours forever. We made some mistakes along the way, but I am here now. You saved me, Eric Northman. You made me want to live again and find a way to be happy. You gave me my babies after I never thought I would have that chance."_

"_You gave me the babies. You could have made them with anybody, love, but we created them together against all odds. You chose me to be their father. I knew your options then, Aislin. You could have chosen him." Eric insisted, and she felt tears in her eyes. "I never believed that I was ever destined to meet anybody, much less have a family, but we were meant for each other. I am a different person because of you, and I have so much. Life was empty and meaningless before."_

_She remembered hearing about the dancer through the office door painfully, but she could also remember Eric's hearing her with Matt as she ran away from him. It was a vicious cycle, and she felt a tear on her cheek as she looked at him. They had fought so many times, and Eric brushed at her cheek gently. "We can do this, Eric. We can be a happy family and do everything right."_

"_We are doing that." Eric assured her, kissing her one last time to the point that she could not breathe. "All of that is in the past, and it is just us now. I love you."_

_The celebration had lasted several hours, and Aislin had to excuse herself a few times to nurse Kaysa. She was just three months old, but growing fast as her brother had and getting bigger by the moment. She nursed eagerly every time, and she watched her lovingly as she suckled. She had Eric's hair and her eyes, and she was a very easy going baby. She heard the door to the bathroom open, and she tucked the blanket that she always had over her shoulder and looked up to see Pam. _

_Pam was a vision in the soft pink dress that was strapless and flowing to her feet, as well as all of the bridesmaids. Pam seemed to pull everything off just a little better, and Aislin admired the diamonds that circled her throat with a smile. "Hey."_

"_I suppose that you're something of a stepmother to me with all of this." Pam said smoothly, and Aislin giggled at the idea of mothering her in any way. Pam tossed back the curls that seemed to always sneak over her shoulder, and smiled beautifully. "I consider you a friend after these last few years, and I appreciate what you've done for my maker. He is happy and content, and he truly loves you. He'll give you the world, and you and your babies will always be safe." Pam's eyes rested on the lump beneath the blanket, and she smiled sweetly at the hidden baby. "I am willing to step in and do that if anything were to happen as well, Aislin. It won't, but you're my family as well now. I would do whatever it takes to protect all of you, as well as Ally."_

"_You're wonderful to her, Pam. I'm glad that you guys are back together. She was lost without you." Aislin told her, and Pam's eyes gleamed. _

"_She is a wonderful girl." Pam kept it simple, which Aislin appreciated. She looked at Aislin for a moment, her smoky eyes serious, and Aislin tilted her head. "I wish you and Eric all of the best, Aislin. You'll be very happy."_

"_Thank you for everything that you did today, Pam. We appreciate it." Aislin had a little trouble undoing her gown to feed, but she kept that inside as she shifted on the chair. She just asked for help every time. "I think that she's done. Can you…"_

"_Of course. " Pam assured her, and Aislin handed her the baby with a smile. She straightened her dress around the strapless bra and stood up, and Pam zipped her as she held Kaysa securely with one arm. "It looks lovely on you, this dress. You made the best choice." It was a silk dress that hugged her impressive chest and torso with very thin straps over the shoulders, and flowed down into a small train behind her. It was a soft cream colour that complimented Aislin's pale skin and deep red hair, and her makeup had been done that day by Janelle to bring out her eyes and her full lips. She looked beautiful, but a bit more natural than she might on a regular day. Hannah had even agreed to tone down her makeup, and Ally went natural as always. She was so beautiful without anything. _

"_I love it." Aislin smiled happily as she looked at herself, adjusting the headband in her hair that was adorned by tiny ceramic roses. She looked at the vampire and hugged her impulsively from the side to avoid hurting the baby, and Pam slipped her arm around Aislin slowly. "Thank you for everything. I'm so happy."_

"_I'm glad." Pam told her, and Aislin smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. She took Kaysa and they walked out together, and Eric smiled. He liked that Pam and his new wife got on well together, and he watched as Aislin wiped another tear from her cheek. She was so emotional today._

_The night finally came to an end, and Aislin watched as her parents took the kids to their new house. They had moved out a month after Kaysa was born, and loved it. They had friends and a very active life there, and her father loved his job in Eric's office. Eric slid his arms around her waist and kissed her hair, watching with her. "Baby, they have plenty of milk for the baby and Logan will be fine."_

"_I know. She's just so little, Eric."_

"_Not as small as most babies her age. You're my wife and we are going to go home and make love all night long." Eric whispered to her, nibbling on her ear. She reflected on the night and smiled as he drew her earlobe into his mouth, and she knew that it had been perfect. Her parents were there, she had spent time with friends and family, and she was Mrs. Eric Northman. She turned to face him, looking him over in his crisp black tuxedo for the millionth time as she drew him down to her for a kiss. _

"_Did I tell you how handsome you look?" Aislin asked him, and he smiled against her lips._

"_I think you're a beautiful bride." Eric told her, and glanced at the room. Pam and Ally remained, and they hugged the couple goodbye. Hannah had to get home with her very new son, and had hugged them goodbye earlier. He pulled her to the shiny black sports car parked in the lot, and she smiled at him as she slipped in. _

"_You need to stay out of the room for a bit when we get home." Aislin told him, as he pulled into the garage. "Pam…well she wanted to keep the tradition going for the wedding night."_

"_I can't wait." Eric said, and smiled at her as she kissed him. "I love you."_

_Aislin headed into the master bedroom and her eyes widened. There were white roses all over the room in several vases, and petals scattered on the comforter. Candles were lit around the room, bathing it in a warm glow and a heavy vanilla scent. "Pam…" A white box sat on the foot of the bed wrapped with an elegant red bow, and it had her name on an envelope that was tucked under a bow. _

_**This is my gift to you, Aislin. Enjoy every bit of it tonight with your new husband**_

_Aislin had known that she got something, but Pam had refused to tell her what it was. Aislin smiled as she walked over to the box, undoing the bow slowly as she bit her lip. She lifted the lid and pulled back the red tissue, and saw the lace. Aislin lifted it and found a small scarlet lace corset that would push almost everything that she had up, and a tiny lace skirt and thong with thigh high black stockings. Despite having had sex with Eric countless times, she blushed as she imagined his eyes when he saw this. _

_She slipped off her dress after admiring it for a long moment again, and put on the lingerie as she twirled in the mirror. She looked lovely short of some extra weight that she knew Eric did not see, and she bit her lip as she let down her clipped back curls and ran her hands through it. The diamond on her hand caught her eye, and she stared at the diamond encrusted band that had joined her engagement ring with a smile. She told him all of the time that he did too much, but this had left her speechless. _

"_My child outdid herself." Eric's ragged voice broke her reverie, and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "You look…" He lost his train of thought and walked towards her, slipping off his jacket and setting it on the dresser. "You're so beautiful. You're mine." The last word was emphasized heavily, and she reached out to unbutton his shirt hastily as his heated gaze started to burn through her. She slipped it off, tugging it out of the pants, and eyed his muscular torso with her own burning eyes. _

"_You're really my husband." Aislin whispered, and she scraped her red tipped nails down his skin as she raised her face to look at his eyes. She slipped her arms around his neck as he lifted her, and she slid her legs around his waist as he kissed her. Her nipples ached, and her body ached for him as his tongue slipped between her parted lips hungrily. He carried her to the bed and pulled her over him twisting his hands into her hair as she moaned. "God, I fucking want you." Eric moved his lips to her neck and peppered it with soft kisses, slowly beginning to drag his teeth across her skin before sinking them into her skin. She felt the thong that she was wearing dampen as she cried out, and he cupped her rear as he sucked deeply. Eric attacked her lips again as he pulled away, and she tasted her blood on his lips as their passion took over. _

_Eric kissed down her neck, healing the marks as he went, and took a long look at her breasts pouring out of the corset. "Lovely." He kissed them teasingly as she arched her back, finally slipping his hand into one of the cups and pulling it down to tease her nipple. Aislin reached down to work his pants open, and slide her hand inside of them to stroke him eagerly, and he moaned as he bit down on her sensitive nipple softly. He knew just how much she could take, and she panted as he pulled away and kissed her again. He unhooked the back of the corset and slipped it off, and his hands cupped her breasts gently as she met his tongue with her own. He slipped off the skirt as she moved for him, and eyed the thong hungrily as he pushed her back onto the bed. _

_Aislin gasped as he stood and removed his pants, and she stared at him wordlessly. He moved back onto the bed, kissing her as he moved between her legs. "I need you inside of me now, Eric."_

"_I need to taste my wife first." He murmured, and she moaned as he thrust against her slowly. She cursed him as he licked her nipples teasingly, and then watched as he kissed the skin of her stomach slowly. Eric moved in front of her, taking her all in as he slid the thong down slowly. He slipped a hand up her thigh slowly and stroked her as she dropped back onto the mattress, and she felt him slide a finger inside of her. The scent of her desire was mixing with the candles, and he inhaled deeply as he curled his finger inside of her. She felt her desire release as she cried out his name, and he watched her throw her head back. _

_Eric spread her legs apart easily, weak with her orgasm, and she felt his tongue licking her firmly. She cried out as it built up again, and she tried to look down as she rocked against him. "I love you, Eric." _

"_Come for me, baby. Come into my mouth." Eric urged her, speeding his tongue up against her as she screamed. She came violently, and he drew it out with his mouth as he drew her between his lips and tasted everything that she was offering him. "Aislin, you are amazing."_

"_Fuck me, Eric." Aislin demanded, needing more as she trembled before him. He stared at her from between her legs, and bit her thigh slowly as she arched her back and moaned. _

"_Every part of your body tastes good. I will never tire of this taste." Eric said, pulling away to clean the wound. She slid a hand into his hair and tugged him towards her, and he stared at her as he moved over her. He slipped inside of her with one deep thrust, filling her as she cried out and tightened around him. "I'm going to make love to you for the first time as your husband now. I want you so badly." Aislin looked up at him to see the tears in his eyes now, just red drops in the corner of his eyes, and she stroked his skin as he thrust into her again. "I love you, Aislin. I have for a long time, and…I want you." They moved together eagerly, and soon they came together for just the first time that night._

Aislin found herself staring at their large wedding photo as he kissed her neck, and they both laughed as each of the kids called one of them. "I suppose we should tend to them. Later?"

"Always later." Eric said, and kissed her gently one more time. She served herself some food, always hungry with this baby, and he smiled warmly at her.

Things had changed for them. The queen that he had so fiercely protected her from was gone now, replaced by Sookie's Bill. Aislin did not know the details of her…end, but she knew that Bill was aware of her and content with the situation. He would not be a threat to them, at least now, and Eric was pleased to be able to relax a notch and enjoy his family that much more. He still worked at the bar, but had gotten other vampires to take their place in the community and show themselves to the clients. He worked less and spent more time at home assisting Aislin with the babies, and Pam was happy to help out. She had agreed to see about adopting a baby with Ally, and she told them that they could work out a deal when that day came.

Aislin knew that he was happier and at peace now, as much as he could be in his position, and she basked in it. She was a little sad about taking a break from the band, but Hannah was as well since she was pregnant for the second time, this time with a girl. She was going to deal with that later, possibly performing with them when they were closer to home, as well as recording with them.

She rinsed the dishes as he played with the kids, rubbing her belly as she finished up. She was nervous about the new boy, but she knew that they could handle it. She walked into the living room to see him reading to them, a Swedish book that he loved, and they watched him with avid eyes as he spoke softly. Kaysa had picked up on it swiftly, and she understood a lot of what her father said, which Aislin teased him about. She said they would keep secrets from her, and he would always kiss her until she was dizzy and willing to take it back, begging for him to make love to her if she did.

That night, after the kids were in bed and they were both satiated and sweaty, she rested on his chest. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, Aislin. I love you more than anything." Eric assured her, and their eyes met. He stroked her back gently, and she memorized the feeling as she closed her eyes.

"Forever." They spoke together, and she smiled slowly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you very much for all of the support on this, and I hope you like how things ended up with them. I am going to miss Eric and Aislin a lot, and it seems like forever that I've been working on this story. I'd love your thoughts on it.

I shall be working on something else no doubt, but I do have a Pam fic called Disarray that is nearly done, as well as Haunted. I plan to get back to that and finish it as well.

Thank you, thank you, and thank you. You guys have been amazing.


End file.
